À Beira do Abismo
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Quando a magia de Nárnia encontra treze poderosos bruxos, os rumos da primeira guerra começam a mudar... Eles não terão medo de testar seus limites ao lutar pelo o que acreditam... Hogwarts/Marotos COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Estava em uma espécie de montanha, andava pelo lugar como se o conhece desde pequena, era como se ali tivesse passado sua infância ou um período muito feliz..._

_Haviam árvores imensas por todos os lados, árvores que ela jamais encontraria na Inglaterra, um vento suave e relaxante soprava levantando algumas poucas folhas envolta dela. Ao fundo um barulho confortante indicava que estava próxima a um pequeno riacho._

_Lily olhou pra trás e sorriu. Seguindo-a havia um imenso animal. Nunca poderia ver algo ao mesmo tempo tão belo e terrível. Quanto tempo ficaram se encarando não saberia dizer..._

* * *

_- Oh, Merlin!_

_- É maravilhoso, não? – Lily sorriu enquanto sacudia a poeira das vestes – Agora acredita em mim, senhorita Eyelesbarrow?_

_- Não é possível... Nós estamos... Estamos em..._

_- Exatamente! Agora temos que encontrá-Lo._

_Uma leve brisa envolveu as duas amigas, fazendo-as sentir uma inexplicável confiança. Lucy podia jurar que o vento trazia consigo uma linda canção, mas não pôde perguntar à Lily se era real..._

* * *

_- Assim como Peter, Susan e Lucy, você também possui uma arma, uma arma mais poderosa que qualquer outra..._

_- E como posso encontrar essa arma, Senhor?_

_- Você já a carrega consigo, porém irá encontrá-la no momento em que mais precisar. Quando todas as outras armas já tiverem falhado, quando tudo parecer perdido e a esperança estiver por um fio, procure por sua estrela, minha lembrança a fará achar a arma que salvará o seu mundo._

_- Minha estrela?_

_- É chegada a hora, filhas de Eva, vão e lutem com todas as forças para ajudar seu mundo, ele precisa da coragem e determinação que vocês mostraram aqui..._

_Lucy E. que até então observava tudo em silêncio deixou cair uma lágrima. Sentiria falta daquele lugar tão maravilhoso._

_- Queria continuar aqui, é tudo tão lindo! – Falou enquanto reprimia um soluço, nunca gostou de despedidas._

* * *

**À Beira do Abismo – Algumas Considerações**

Essa história surgiu de um lapso de criatividade. A 'idéia' nasceu depois de eu ler a série "As Crônicas de Nárnia", quando terminei minha leitura, varri a Internet atrás de fics relacionadas à esses livros, infelizmente não encontrei nada em português... na verdade encontrei 230 fics em inglês e 1 em espanhol no fanfiction, sendo apenas 4 delas relacionadas com HP. Tudo bem que não posso confiar completamente na minha capacidade de busca, mas...

De qualquer forma, eu queria criar uma história em que o mundo mágico da "Tia Jô" se unisse com o de Lewis na minha época preferida das histórias Potterianas: A dos Marotos! Também emprestei alguns dos meus personagens secundários favoritos dos livros da Agatha Christie (_mas só os nomes deles_).

Coloquei tudo no liquidificador e o resultado esta aí... Espero que gostem do que está por vir, de qualquer maneira, para mim foi imensamente prazeroso escrever essa fic!

Beijinhos, Luci Potter.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** – Isso é realmente necessário!! Nada aqui me pertence! Hogwarts, os Marotos, Lily e todo esse mundo mágico que vocês já conhecem pertencem à nossa querida J., Warner, Bloomsbury, Rocco e outras editoras...

As personagens Lucy Eyelesbarrow, Gwenda Reed, Emily Brent e Philip Lombard são da minha amada escritora Agatha Christie (com suas personalidades sendo descaradamente alteradas).

Também estou tomando licença para usar o mundo fantástico e as personagens fantásticas do não menos fantástico C.S. Lewis, que tem me maravilhado cada vez que leio suas magníficas obras! É, acho que é isso. Como provavelmente devo ter esquecido de alguma coisa, darei os devidos créditos quando lembrar...

**P.S.:** Se você não conhece as Crônicas de Nárnia, não se preocupe, tudo que tiver relacionado à essas obras será devidamente explicado no decorrer da história. De qualquer maneira, dia 09 de Dezembro estréia nos cinemas de todo o Brasil o primeiro filme da série: "O Leão, a Feiticeira e o Guarda Roupa", que, na minha opinião, é a melhor história dentre os sete livros.

Faça uma autora feliz: deixe review!!! Gostando ou não da fic, se tiver dúvidas, reclamações ou sugestões, as portas desta fic estão abertas pra você, participe!! **Próxima atualização: 09/12/2005** (porque será???)


	2. Reencontros

**E HOJE TEM NÁRNIA NO CINEMA! ÊÊÊ o/o/o/o/o/ ÊÊÊ **_**LUCI POTTER**_** FELIZ, FELIZ... XD**

_**Ok, agora respondendo os comentários...**_

**MinervaLongbottom** – Meu primeiro coment! Ki emoção! (Rsrsrs) Que bom que você gostou... aqui está o primeiro capítulo (rápido, não?) espero que você goste desse também... Beijinhos.

**Flavinha Greeneye** – ADORO reviews elefânticas! Não se preocupe! O trailer de Nárnia é mesmo maravilhoso, não? Se você ainda não comprou o livro posso te dar uma sugestão? No americanas. com ta mais barato o volume único! Você nem imagina o trabalho que eu tive pra conseguir esses livros... Ah, minha 'Lucy' (da fic) é a de Testemunha Ocular do Crime. E fico feliz de você ter gostado até agora! Continue comentando... rsrs Beijinhos!

**Sandra Potter** – Uma leitora em Portugal? Que xike! (rsrs) Sandra, o prólogo é meio confuso mesmo... na verdade a história vai passar toda em Hogwarts e vamos ter os marotos sim! O seu preferido é o James? Bom, a Lily não vive em Nárnia, mas ela 'vai' à Nárnia... mais pra frente você vai entender... Sobre sua pergunta: sim as crianças mencionadas no prólogo são as do filme mesmo! _Mas nós temos outra Lucy_... Beijinhos e continue comentando!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Reencontros**

- Lily... Lily! Acorda! Lily! ACOOOOOORDAAAAA!!

- Hã? – Lily pulou quase meio metro ao ouvir o grito de sua melhor amiga – Enlouqueceu Lucy? Quer me matar de susto?

Lucy caiu na risada. Adorava quando tinha que acordar a amiga só para ver a expressão assustada e nervosa de Lily. As duas se sentiam amigas desde o primeiro instante que se viram, era aquele tipo de amizade que você tem a impressão de que já conhece a pessoa há muitos anos apenas não a tinha encontrado ainda.

- Quer parar de rir! Precisa gritar que nem uma maluca assim pra me acordar? E... Espera aí, você não estava na França?

A loirinha fechou a cara. Lucy era um pouco mais baixa que Lily, tinha os olhos cor-de-mel e o cabelo, liso e comprido, de um dourado que combinava muito bem com a cor dos olhos.

- Lily, acho que esse sonho que você tava tendo com o seu amado perturbou o seu juízo. Eu voltei da França ontem! Te liguei à noite lembra?

- Que amado?

- James Potter! – a ruiva fez uma careta – Você rolava de um lado pro outro na cama e falando: "Ai, como é bom, nossa, porque eu demorei tanto pra experimentar...", só podia ser um sonho com o seu amado Potter. Agora que tipo de sonho hein Lily? Não quero nem imaginar, seria demais para uma pobre menina ingênua como eu ouvir!

Lily parecia que ia explodir de tão vermelha que ficou.

- Senhorita Eyelesbarrow, eu te PROÍBO de sequer MENCIONAR a o nome daquele ser abominável debaixo do teto da MINHA CASA! Quanto mais fazer INSINUAÇÕES como essas a meu respeito!! E o dia que você – apontou o indicador para Lucy – for uma 'pobre menina ingênua' eu vou ser coroada a Rainha da Inglaterra.

- Tudo bem Lily, tudo bem... Mas me conta então, com o que você estava sonhando?

Lily que já estava voltando à cor normal tornou a corar.

- Eu? Bem... hum... Sorvete, isso sobre sorvete!

- Sorvete Lily? Por favor né? Você não sabe nem mentir? Como você pode estar sonhando com sorvete e falar o que falou se você adora sorvete? Eu não nasci ontem. Se é que você não sabe...

- Deixa de ser maldosa! Eu estava sonhando que ia a uma sorveteria e experimentava sorvete de bacalhau!

- Bacalhau? Isso é no mínimo... nojento!

- Exatamente! Era o que eu pensava no meu sonho por isso demorei tanto pra experimentar o tal sorvete de bacalhau. Mas quando experimentei fiquei me culpando de não ter experimentado antes! Aliás, estou até pensando em ir à sorveteria experimentar sorvete de bacalhau. – Falou enquanto levantava da cama e trocava de roupa – O que você acha Lucy?

- Acho que você está me enrolando. – Arqueou a sobrancelha e como não teve resposta continuou - E também acho uma péssima idéia você ir à sorveteria e pedir sorvete de bacalhau, simplesmente pelo fato de que vai ser o seu atestado final de insanidade Lily! Depois disso ninguém mais vai poder contestar sua internação no St. Mungus.

- Há, há, há, estou morrendo de rir! – Disse a ruiva fechando a cara – Vamos mudar de assunto? Eu estava com tantas saudades de você! Como foi sua viagem?

Lucy ficou ainda mais empolgada.

- Foi ótima Lily, você vai ficar maravilhada com as histórias que eu ouvi dessa vez de _'__mon__grand-père__'_ sobre bruxaria na França. É muito engraçado ver ele contando como se fosse um expert no assunto!

- Você nunca vai contar que é bruxa?

- E matar ele de susto? Não, eu amo muito meu avozinho, deixa ele pensar que está me contando histórias terríveis de bruxos pra me deixar com medo – Fez uma cara de assustada e as duas gargalharam – Mas tem histórias reais fascinantes Lily!

- Estou louca pra ouvir mas meu estômago está roncado desesperado, que tal a gente comer alguma coisa?

- Eu já comi quando cheguei. Tomei café da manhã com a dona Daisy. Ela ficou muito feliz de ter a terceira filhinha dela de volta ao lar – Disse apontando para duas pesadas malas que estavam perto do guarda-roupas de Lily.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou Lily fingindo indignação.

- Que eu vou passar o resto das férias com você! Isso não é maravilhoso?

E sem esperar a resposta da amiga, Lucy saiu do quarto!

- Lily, vamos logo, você não estava morrendo de fome? – Gritou do corredor – E pare de fingir que não está contente! Tudo o que você pediu a Merlin nessas férias foi que ele me mandasse para cá e acabasse com a chatice que estava sua vida convivendo o dia inteiro com a Petúnia!

- Convencida! – Lily murmurou enquanto calçava o tênis.

* * *

Uma hora depois as duas estavam em um ônibus que levava a um bairro afastado do centro de Londres.

- Ainda não acho que nós deveríamos ir à casa da Alice sem avisar!

- Deixa de ser chata! É na surpresa que está a graça, cara Lily. Olha só, se eu tivesse te avisado que iria pra sua casa hoje, não teria presenciado aquele seu sonho revelador! Sobre sorvete de bacalhau – Completou ante o olhar fulminante da ruiva.

- Mas você poderia ter chegado na minha casa e encontrado alguém que você não gosta, por exemplo, aí você ficaria muito chateada e arrependida de não ter me avisado que viria.

- Então é isso!

- Isso o quê? Que sorriso é esse Lucy?

- A palavra 'James' te diz alguma coisa?

A ruiva corou.

- Eu quero saber o que aquele imbecil, egoísta, abusado, pervertido tem a ver com o que eu falei!

- Tudo _'__mon ami'_. Absolutamente tudo! Você não quer ir à casa da Alice porque ela e o Potter são vizinhos e você não quer correr o risco de encontrar ele por lá! Foi exatamente isso que você disse!

- Você merecia um prêmio por ser tão esperta, sabia? – Falou séria, mas depois abriu um imenso sorriso – Então, vamos nós duas direto para o Beco Diagonal sem passar na casa da Alice? Por favor Lucy?

- Agora que eu não vou mesmo Lily! Até porque seria ótimo encontrar os marotos por lá, estou morrendo de saudades deles...

- Ainda se diz minha amiga! – Lily deu às costas à Lucy e se dirigiu para o fundo do ônibus.

- Você que estaria sendo uma amiga muito desnaturada de nem ao menos passar na casa da Alice por causa do 'idiota do Potter', como você o chama – Comentou Lucy quando alcançou a ruiva.

- Eu o chamo assim por que ele é! Mas tudo bem, vamos à casa da Alice! – deu um meio sorriso e se sentou perto da janela.

Lucy fez uma estranha dancinha da vitória e depois se sentou ao lado da amiga, passando o braço por cima dos ombros da ruivinha.

- Eu sempre ganho!

- Porque você é muito chata! Não tem como discutir com você!

- E você me ama! Do jeitinho que eu sou! – Lucy abriu seu maior sorriso.

- Ai Merlin, onde você estava quando essa doida atravessou o meu caminho!

- Ele devia estar ocupado com coisas mais importantes. E você bem que me merece, nem que seja como castigo por implicar tanto com um certo maroto...

- Você dá voltas e voltas e acaba sempre no mesmo assunto desagradável! – Lily se virou para a amiga e segurou-a nos ombros, a voz aumentando a cada palavra - Será que é difícil pra você entender que eu não suporto aquele garoto? Que ao menos nas minhas férias eu quero esquecer da existência do ser insuportável que você faz questão de lembrar a cada cinco minutos?

- Eu vejo as coisas anos-luz à sua frente Lis, você ainda vai descobrir que ama esse "_ser insuportável_" e vai me agradecer por te abrir os olhos.

- Eu vou agradecer se você mudar de assunto. Virar o disco...

- Você é quem manda – Lucy abriu um sorriso triunfante – De quem você está afim então?

- Dos meus livros! Só penso em namorar eles esse ano!

- Isso é o que _você_ pensa mocinha. Não mesmo! Sua paranóia no período passado já foi demais pra mim. E os NOM´s nem bem acabam você já quer se enterrar nos livros de novo? Eu-não-vou-deixar! Vou te apresentar um monte de gente legal e te desencalhar esse ano!

- Hei! Encalhada uma ova! Estou solteira por opção! E a senhorita, hein?

- O que tem eu? – Perguntou Lucy franzindo o cenho.

- Fica falando de mim, mas morre de amores por um certo grifinório, não?

- Sirius? Bom, não é novidade que eu gosto dele. Ao contrário de você eu não tento esconder o que sinto.

- Eu não escondo nada! – E ignorando a expressão incrédula da amiga, continuou – E se você gosta dele, porque não se declara?

- Hum, Lily, acho que chegou o nosso ponto – Desconversa.

- Ponto? Ah, sim, entendi.

Desceram do ônibus quase em frente à casa da Alice. No caminho passaram em frente à casa de James que estava tão quieta e silenciosa que parecia abandonada.

- Provavelmente ele já está na casa da Lice... – Lucy comentou risonha.

Lily corou.

- Estou começando a achar que é você quem está afim do Insuportável Potter e fica me usando como desculpa! – Disse Lily tentando reverter a conversa.

- Lily, o meu interesse no 'Insuportável Potter' se restringe ao melhor amigo dele, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, está bem?

Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Chegaram em frente da casa da Alice e quando Lily ia tocar a campainha, Gwenda apareceu na sacada.

Gwenda Reed é a menina mais vaidosa do grupo. Está sempre bem arrumada, pronta para ir a qualquer lugar a hora que for. Sua mãe, Diana Reed, é uma famosa estilista bruxa e a menina cresceu em meio à moda. Gwenda tinha a pele branquinha, olhos azuis e cabelos extremamente negros e lisos que caem até um pouco abaixo do ombro. Era de uma tradicional família bruxa e seus pais tinham uma grande admiração pelo mundo trouxa, adoravam as visitas de Lily e Lucy, ambas nascidas trouxas.

- Até que enfim! Achei que tinha desistido Lucy!

- Você sabe o quanto a Lily é enrolada, não sabe?

- Estou descendo para abrir pra vocês.

- Como assim "achei que tinha desistido Lucy"? – Perguntou Lily indignada – Você mentiu pra mim? Já estava tudo combinado?

Lucy não agüentou mais e começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Lucy, quer parar? Pára de rir da minha cara! Deixa de ser louca!

- Ai Lily – começou Lucy se recuperando da crise de riso – A sua preocupação em não encontrar o James, sua cara de desespero são impagáveis! – E recomeçou a rir.

- Lucy Eyelesbarrow! Você me fez acreditar que ia encontrar o Potter aqui só pra rir da minha cara? Quer saber de uma coisa? Relações cortadas! – Lily cruzou os braços e virou para o portão.

Antes que Lucy pudesse retrucar, Gwenda abriu a porta.

- Lily! Tudo bem? – abraçou a amiga – Espero que não esteja brava da pequena peça que te pregamos.

Lucy foi mais rápida na resposta.

- Ela está furiosa! Cortou relações comigo, você acredita?

- De novo? Lily está sempre cortando relações com você Lucy – Falou Gwenda bem humorada.

- Um complô. Minhas próprias amigas unidas contra mim! Aquele chapéu seletor está velho mesmo, vocês deveriam estar na Sonserina!

- Deixa de ser exagerada Lis, e o chapéu nos colocou na casa certa sim! Só tendo muita coragem pra ser amiga da monitora pimentinha Lily Evans! – Disse Gwenda.

As três riram e Gwenda esclareceu enquanto encaminhava as 'visitas' para a sala:

- A Alice está trocando de roupa, aí nós já vamos.

- Faz tempo que ela está se arrumando?

- Duas horas! É que ela tem esperança de encontrar um certo moreno passeando pelo Beco Diagonal...

- Ai Frank... – Suspiraram as três juntas e depois caíram na risada.

- Porque vocês não vieram de pó-de-flu? – perguntou Gwenda.

- Petúnia. Jogou fora todo meu estoque de pó-de-flu.

- Já disse pra você colocar um feitiço no seu quarto pra ela não entrar lá enquanto você está em Hogwarts – Disse Lucy enquanto deitava no colo de Gwenda.

- É fácil pra você falar, não? Eu que seria expulsa de Hogwarts caso fizesse magia fora da escola.

- Lily, porque você não pede pra 'tia' Jane? – Gwenda entrou na conversa.

'Tia' Jane é como as meninas carinhosamente chamavam dona Janeth Martindale, mãe da Alice.

- Porque seria um abuso – Lily respondeu simplesmente.

- Como estou? – Perguntou Alice do alto da escada.

As três se viraram pra ver e Lucy, que deu um pulo do colo de Gwenda pra poder ver melhor, foi a primeira a responder:

- Uma gata! Se o Frank não te pedir em namoro hoje Lice, dá um chute na bunda dele e manda a fila andar!

Alice corou com o comentário da loirinha.

- Obrigada Lucy! E você, hein? Não está muito bronzeada pra quem passou as férias na França não? Suspeita essa história... – Alice falou enquanto abraçava as amigas.

- Oh! Você descobriu o meu segredo! – Lucy colocou a mão na testa e fez cara de alarmada, no que as quatro riram.

- A conversa está muito boa, mas vamos indo? Temos uma tarde longa de compras pela frente! – Falou Lily enquanto se dirigia à lareira. Lucy que estava logo atrás dela reclamou:

- Podem passar mil anos que eu não vou me acostumar a viajar de pó-de-flu! É muito incômodo!

- Você prefere uma chave de portal? Mamãe sempre deixa uma pronta.

- Chave de Portal, Lice? Merlin me livre! Não sei qual dos dois é o pior...

- Mas não tem a inconveniência de sujar a roupa – falou Gwenda

- Vamos de chave de portal hoje. – Lily falou decidida.

Alice indicou uma flor artificial em cima da lareira.

- Prontas? – Alice perguntou e as outras três balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente – quando eu disser 'três'. Um... dois... três!

As quatro amigas seguraram a flor e foi como se um gancho invisível puxasse elas pra frente numa velocidade incrível... tudo rodava rapidamente, até que sentiram um baque!

- Chegamos! – Gwenda foi a primeira a se levantar, ajeitou as vestes e estendeu a mão para ajudar Alice.

- Merlin! Não me lembra em nada o Beco Diagonal que eu conheci há cinco anos atrás. – Lily falou tristemente ao constatar várias lojas abandonadas, algumas com portas e janelas quebradas.

Sem contar que as poucas pessoas que faziam compras tinham olhares assustados e desconfiados.

- Vamos Lily. – Lucy guiou a amiga pelos ombros, também assustada com a transformação que tinha sofrido o Beco Diagonal, um dos lugares que as amigas consideravam mais empolgantes do mundo bruxo.

A tarde passou muito rápido. Compraram os materiais para o ano letivo, se abasteceram de doces, Lily e Gwenda fizeram uniformes novos (os antigos já estavam curtos), se divertiram com os títulos dos livros de maldições da Floreios e Borrões: "aprenda a azarar – 10 passos para uma amarga vingança", "guia prático de 1001 torturas contra seu inimigo", as meninas tiveram que arrastar Lily pra fora da loja, pois ela queria comprar todos os livros para usar contra 'o Potter'.

Antes de irem embora, passaram na Florean Fortescue para tomar sorvete e Alice e Gwenda quase sufocaram de tanto rir quando Lucy contou do sonho com sorvete de bacalhau de Lily.

- Pois se existisse, faria o maior sucesso – Falou a ruiva tentando se defender.

Para a alegria de Lily e infelicidade de Alice, nem Frank, nem os marotos deram o ar da graça.

Pararam com suas compras junto à lareira do Caldeirão Furado para se despedir.

- Vocês têm certeza de que não querem ir lá pra casa? Só temos mais cinco dias de férias mesmo. – Pediu Lily pela terceira vez naquela tarde.

- Lily, não posso mesmo, minha mãe iria ficar sozinha já que meu pai só volta de viagem na semana que vem. Tenho que fazer um pouco de companhia pra ela, já que vou passar meses fora de casa – Disse Alice em tom de desculpas.

- Gwenda?

- Lily, você tem a Lucy – Lily fez uma careta e Gwenda e Alice riram – Vou ficar e fazer companhia pra Lice.

- E porque eu tenho que ficar com a pior de todas? – Perguntou olhando significativamente para Lucy que estava concentrada abrindo um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores – Merlin deve ter alguma coisa contra mim!

Alice e Gwenda riram mais uma vez e Lucy fingindo-se de desentendida pediu:

- Lily querida, você pode abrir esse pacotinho pra mim? Não sei porque eles fazem umas coisas tão ruins de abrir! – Falou indignada.

- Não falei? – Lily abre facilmente e devolve pra Lucy que fica radiante – Você ouviu o que eu falei?

- Hã? Ah, claro que ouvi! Mas ignorei completamente. Às vezes você fala algumas coisas sem sentido mesmo.

Lily resmungou um 'eu mereço' enquanto Lucy se despedia de Alice e Gwenda, e entrava na lareira.

- Casa dos Evans – Falou enquanto jogava o pó-de-flu.

A última coisa que as três amigas viram foi Lucy mostrando língua para a ruiva antes de ser envolvida por uma fumaça verde e desaparecer.

- Tchau meninas – Lily abraçou as amigas e antes de entrar na lareira completou – Estejam na plataforma 9¾ dia primeiro às dez horas, ok? – e jogando pó-de-flu na lareira disse – Casa dos Evans – Lily acenou sorrindo para Alice e Gwenda e desapareceu.

A semana passou sem maiores novidades na casa da Lily.

Foi ótimo pra ela ter a companhia de Lucy, já que a ruivinha sofria nas mãos da irmã mais velha, Petúnia, que tinha profundo horror a qualquer assunto relacionado à magia. Desde que Lucy passou a freqüentar a casa dos Evans, as duas bruxinhas se divertiam pregando peças em Petúnia e ameaçando enfeitiçá-la. Mas quando Petúnia descobriu que elas não podiam fazer magia fora da escola a diversão das duas amigas diminuiu consideravelmente. Mas para a felicidade delas, agora Petúnia tinha um noivo, Valter Dursley, ou simplesmente 'o porquinho' como Lily e Lucy o chamavam, e era só ameaçar Petúnia que iam contar à ele sobre serem bruxas que a garota ficava um doce.

Na véspera do retorno a Hogwarts, enquanto Lucy tomava banho, Lily abriu a mala da amiga para guardar algumas roupas e se deparou com uma pasta preta de couro. Ao abrir a pasta, Lily percebeu que estava cheia de recortes de jornais, rascunhos com a letra da loirinha e algumas fotos.

- Lily, você ainda tem aquele reparador... – Lucy estancou ao ver o que Lily tinha nas mãos.

- Virou fã dos Comensais?

- Credo Lis, nem brinque com uma coisa dessas! – Lucy falou em tom de censura.

- Então pra que guardar esses horrores?

- Para a posteridade. Já pensou se alguém é preso hoje e daqui há três anos quando eu me formar Auror o irmão desse preso se forma comigo? Se eu tiver um acervo com todas as notícias vou saber que esse colega é pouco confiável, diria até suspeito.

Lucy sentou ao lado de Lily, pegou a pasta e folheou até a última página que tinha um recorte de um jornal Francês.

- Olha isso!

- Desculpe, mas o meu francês é meio fraco Lucy.

- Essa notícia que saiu no Profeta Parisiense durante as minhas férias fala que o Ministério da Inglaterra suspeita de traição de funcionários de alto escalão. Tudo isso é importante pra gente saber que não pode mais confiar em ninguém. Eu mesma não confio na Ministra Bagnold, pra mim ela está sob a _Imperius_ há muito tempo.

- Isso fica cada dia pior...

- Mais perigoso ainda pra nós duas que somos nascidas trouxas. Alvos preferidos desses loucos. – Sua voz saiu sinistramente baixa e fez os pêlos da nuca de Lily se arrepiarem.

- Não fica assim não. Falta pouco pra gente se formar, e nós vamos fazer tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance pra acabar com essa guerra inútil. – Lily falou tentando descontrair – Vamos, cadê a Lucy sempre sorridente que eu conheço, hein?

- Aqui! – Lucy forçou um sorriso e levantou a mão – Mas agora senhorita Lily, o que acha de irmos dormir, já que vamos madrugar naquela estação amanhã. – Falou Lucy indo para sua cama e se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Eu sou monitora, devo dar o exemplo – respondeu Lily vestindo o pijama – E também dez horas não é madrugar!

- Se você diz! – Lucy começou a rir – Você não está muito grandinha pra esse pijaminha do Piu-piu, não?

Lily jogou uma almofada acertando a amiga no rosto.

- Hei!

- Você mereceu! O meu pijaminha do Piu-piu vai me acompanhar até eu ficar bem velhinha, ta?

- Ãhã! Você é pirada! Mas eu te adoro, sabia?

- Sabia! Eu também adoro você sua boba!

- _'Bonne Nuit'_, Lis.

- Boa Noite Lucy.

E estranhamente Lily se pegou pensando no que o Potter deveria estar aprontando pra não ter aparecido durante toda as férias.

- Nem uma coruja sequer... – Murmurou pra si mesma.

"Que ótimo, tomara que tenha resolvido me deixar em paz" completou em pensamento, apesar de seu coração ter dado um solavanco.

* * *

**N/A:  
**Esse primeiro capítulo é mais uma apresentação das personagens principais! A maior parte da primeira fase da vai focar principalmente essas quatro personagens... mais do que essenciais para a história!

_À Beira do Abismo_ vai ser dividida em duas fases, a primeira é romance e relacionamentos, já na segunda fase (lá pelo capítulo 15) começa a aventura...

Não esqueçam de comentar! Eu vou ficar muito feliz e o próximo capítulo vai vir rápido... rsrs

Beijinhos, Luci Potter.  
**Próxima atualização: 12/12**


	3. O Expresso de Hogwarts

**Respondendo os comentários...**

**Flavinha Greeneye** – SIM! Eu fui na estréia! Sou uma pessoinha muito feliz por isso... huahuahua recomendo, hein? Achei o filme MARAVILHOSO, não pecou em nada à Magia que Nárnia tem nos livros! Ah, o primeiro capítulo era apenas o prólogo. A história começou mesmo no capítulo passado com as meninas se encontrando e agora voltando à Hogwarts. Mais pra frente o _Prólogo_ vai fazer mais sentido. Eu também gosto bastante da Lucy, mas morro de medo dos leitores terem a impressão de que ela é uma Mary Sue, porque não é. Na verdade ela é muito importante para a história. Beijinhos!

**Sandra Potter** – Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz! Rsrsrs Na verdade é mesmo difícil escolher entre os três marotos, né? É um mais perfeito que o outro! Você também não acreditou na história do sorvete? Hehehe, a Lucy também não vai deixar barata essa história, pode apostar! Com quem fica o lobinho? Hehehe, eu queria que fosse com a Tonks, mas ela é muito mais nova que ele para aparecer na história. Posso fazer suspense? Nos próximos capítulos você vai descobrir quem acelera o coração do nosso lobinho.. hauhuahua Faça suas apostas! Heheh, beijinhos!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O Expresso de Hogwarts**

No dia seguinte, apesar de terem acordado cedo, Lily e Lucy chegaram na estação King´s Cross às 10:30hs. Desde cedo instalara-se na casa dos Evans uma intensa correria para as meninas não esquecerem nenhuma bagagem, além das despedidas para o que seria mais de três meses de saudades. De última hora até a avó paterna de Lily apareceu para se despedir de sua neta preferida. Foi John Evans, pai de Lily, quem levou as duas grifinórias até a estação.

- Se comportem meninas. – Falou ele depositando um beijo na testa de cada uma.

- Não se preocupe pai – falou Lily retribuindo um abraço.

- Vou cuidar para que a minha 'irmãzinha' não apronte muito esse ano! Pode confiar! – Lucy falou com um sorriso que dizia exatamente o contrário.

- Obrigado Lucy! E venha pra casa pra passar o Natal com a gente.

- Pode deixar, eu apareço sim!

- Pai! As férias são para eu me ver livre dessa criatura e você convida ela para ir à nossa casa? Eu não mereço isso! – Reclamou a ruiva enquanto acenava e atravessava a barreira 9¾.

- Ela me ama! – Disse Lucy sorrindo.

Acenando para o senhor Evans, seguiu o mesmo caminho que Lily.

- Já avistou as meninas? – Perguntou Lucy ao chegar do outro lado da barreira.

- Ainda não, já devem estar no trem.

- Meu Lírio! – Gritou de longe uma voz terrivelmente conhecida para a ruiva.

- Vamos Lucy! – Lily recomeçou a andar fingindo não ter escutado nada.

- Lily, tem alguém te chamando – comentou Lucy, como se também não tivesse percebido que esse 'alguém' era James.

No mesmo instante que o maroto se aproximava, Lily avistou Remus encostado em um pilar à esquerda conversando com Sirius. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu e se pendurou no pescoço de Remus.

- Remus, que saudade!

- Também estava com saudades Lily. Mas nem por isso estou tentando te matar sufocada... – Falou ele quase sem ar.

- Ah, desculpe – Falou Lily da cor dos cabelos – Tudo bem Black?

- Tudo ótimo Evans. E você Lucy? – Perguntou ele ao ver a amiga de Lily se aproximando.

- Estou bem Black. – Deu um abraço em Remus – Que saudade lobinho. – Remus corou – Onde está a Aruska?

Aruska era a gata persa de Lucy. Como sabia que iria passar as férias com o avô que é alérgico, deixou a gatinha com o 'pai'. Não que Lucy tivesse algum relacionamento com Remus além da amizade, mas a gata tinha sido um presente de aniversário que Lucy ganhou do maroto no 4º ano deles em Hogwarts, por isso Lucy o considerava como o pai de Aruska.

- Está no trem, deixei na cabine junto com as nossas bagagens.

- E Alice e Gwenda? – Perguntou Lily olhando furtivamente para James que encerrava uma conversa com Edgar Bones e se dirigia à rodinha.

- A Alice chegou pouco antes de vocês, já está no trem.

- Gwenda não estava junto?

- Não Lucy, a Alice chegou sozinha – Respondeu Remus.

- Bom Dia Lily! – James chegou com seu maior sorriso.

- Estava bom até você chegar Potter! E é EVANS pra você, E-V-A-N-S! – Lily se virou para Lucy, dando as costas para James – Lucy, vamos para o trem procurar a Alice? – E saiu como um furacão.

Lucy dando ombros seguiu a amiga.

- Até mais meninos. Lily, me espera!

Mas nem tiveram tempo de procurar Alice, logo Lily teve que ir para a cabine dos monitores e deixou Lucy sozinha no corredor enquanto o trem começava a andar.

- Ótimo! De duzentas cabines, como vou encontrar em qual a Alice está?

Avançou com sua bagagem tentando chegar no final do vagão, mas a cabine ao seu lado abriu e apareceu a última pessoa que ela queria ver naquele momento: Bellatrix Black!

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui se não a amiguinha mais sangue-ruim do meu primo? – Sibilou Bellatrix.

Lucy que, assim como Lily, não dava mais importância para os comentários sonserinos, deu as costas para Bellatrix e mudou de direção.

- Fugindo sangue-ruim? Com medo de mim? – Provocou a morena.

- Está cansada de saber que eu não tenho medo nem de você, nem de ninguém da sua corja Black. – Lucy quase cuspiu a última palavra.

- Pois deveria! Você nem imagina do que nós somos capazes...

- Eu jamais me rebaixaria ao ponto de ter medo de uma cobra, Black. Cobras rastejam por lugares sujos, vis, são imundas e nojentas. Não, eu não tenho medo de uma criatura assim. – Disse Lucy com repugnância.

- Se eu fosse você, controlava essa língua! As cobras têm veneno, sabia? Às vezes veneno letal... – Deixou a frase no ar e sumiu pelo corredor, piscando um olho para Lucy.

Lucy ficou parada no meio do corredor sem ação, mil significados para a frase de Bellatrix passaram pela sua cabeça, até que a voz de Remus se fez presente.

- Lucy, você está bem?

- Remus. Não te vi chegar.

- Percebi, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hã? Ah, não, não. – Lucy balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos – a reunião dos monitores já terminou?

- Já, mas a Lily ficou pra fazer alguns planejamentos para o trimestre – Lucy fez uma careta e Remus continuou – Mas não deve demorar.

- Fazer o que, né? Olha a amiga que eu fui arranjar! – os dois riram – Remus, preciso encontrar a Alice, mas não sei por onde começar.

Antes que Remus respondesse Sirius apareceu.

- Acabei de ver a Alice na última cabine com a amiga Lufa-lufa da Evans.

- Meadowes? – perguntou Lucy.

- Essa mesmo.

Dorcas Meadowes era amiga de Lily desde o terceiro ano quando as duas se descobriram freqüentadoras assíduas da biblioteca. A partir de então Lily trocou Lucy por Dorcas nas horas de estudo, esse é o motivo da loirinha não gostar nenhum um pouco da lufa-lufa.

- Estou preocupada com esse sumiço da Gwenda. Não é possível que ela não tenha vindo.

- É provável que a Alice saiba. – Falou Sirius.

- Sim, vou atrás dela. – Falou Lucy meio atordoada – De qualquer forma obrigada Black. Remus. – Acenou com a cabeça e saiu puxando seu malão.

Na cabine indicada por Sirius além de Alice e Dorcas Meadowes, também estava Edgar Bones que Lucy conhecia só de vista.

Lucy cumprimentou os outros ocupantes da cabine antes de se sentar ao lado de Alice e dar um abraço na amiga.

- Por que você não esperou a gente lá fora Lice? Você não imagina o que eu passei pra te achar! A Lily me abandonou sozinha no corredor, foi para uma reunião da monitoria, está lá fazendo uns planejamentos e eu tive a infelicidade de ter Bellatrix Black cruzando o meu caminho! E a propósito, onde está a Gwenda?

Lucy falou tudo isso tão rápido que no final estava quase sem fôlego pra perguntar da Gwenda.

- Calma Lucy! Uma coisa por vez, pode ser? – Lucy balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Alice continuou – Não esperei vocês porque não queria ficar lá fora sozinha, já que a Gwenda não embarcou para Hogwarts – Alice fez um sinal com a mão pedindo para amiga esperar – Ontem de manhã, minha mãe acordou a gente cedo pra dizer que Dumbledore estava na lareira lá de casa, vestimos uma roupa e descemos correndo para a sala. A cabeça de Dumbledore estava flutuando no fogo. Ele disse que não podia demorar mas pediu que eu arrumasse as malas da Gwenda e deixasse na sala que ele ia mandar alguém buscar e levar pra Hogwarts, disse também que Gwenda deveria ir com ele, e não tinha tempo para explicações.

Quando Alice terminou de falar a cabine ficou num silêncio mortal. Lucy foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

- Estou preocupada. Desde cedo eu não estou com um bom pressentimento. – falou fitando o chão – E ainda depois que eu cruzei com a Bellatrix no corredor, fiquei pior ainda.

- Qualquer um que cruze o caminho da Black, se sente mal Eyelesbarrow – Falou Edgar suavemente, no que Lucy levantou o rosto surpresa. Desde quando ele a conhecia?

- Eu sei Bones. Aquela garota tem uma presença muito negativa. O olhar dela é frio, e ela tenta vasculhar sua alma enquanto te olha... – Lucy se sentiu arrepiar involuntariamente.

A porta da cabine se abriu violentamente e James entrou. Ignorando a presença dos outros ocupantes, se dirigiu a Lucy em tom preocupado:

- Onde está a Lily?

- James, ela não iria gostar nada de ver você a chamando de 'Lily' – falou Lucy enquanto fazia o sinal de aspas com a mão.

- Vocês já souberam? – perguntou ignorando o comentário de Lucy.

- Não precisa ser mais específico, James, assim já está ótimo. – Alfinetou Lucy, no que o maroto sorriu um tanto sem graça.

- Foi mal. Estava me referindo ao que aconteceu com os pais da Gwenda.

Alice e Lucy deram um salto e Lucy segurou os ombros de James.

- O que foi que aconteceu com os pais dela? Pelo amor de Merlin fala! Pára de enrolar! – Lucy falou desesperada.

- A casa dos Reed´s foi atacada por Comensais dois dias atrás. – Lucy ficou branca e soltando o ombro de James se apoiou em Alice para se sentar novamente. Tudo estava ficando meio nublado na sua frente.

Alice, Dorcas e Edgar apenas ficaram em silêncio, incrédulos. Edgar foi o primeiro a falar.

- Mas, eles são puro-sangues, não?

- O pai dela, conseguiu aprovar no ministério três leis de defesa ao direito dos trouxas, só pode ser por causa disso.

Enquanto James se sentava ao lado de Edgar, Lucy foi se sentindo enjoada e saiu correndo da cabine em direção ao banheiro. Ficou lá por um bom tempo, esperando o mal estar passar. Quando voltou, todos estavam no mais absoluto silêncio, Lily já tinha voltado da reunião e pela expressão já tinha ficado sabendo da notícia. James ainda estava lá conversando baixo com Edgar.

Lucy se sentou ao lado de Lily e apoiou a cabeça no ombro da amiga. Foi ela também que quebrou o silêncio.

- James...

Todos pareciam ter saído de um transe e Alice até deu um pulinho assustada.

- Pois não Lucy – Falou ajeitando os óculos.

- Hum... não sei como perguntar isso... mas, eles... eles sobreviveram?

James que parecia não ter coragem pra responder, apenas balançou a cabeça negando. Todos desviaram o olhar de James para o chão, ou para algum ponto fora do trem.

- E como você ficou sabendo? Sobre isso? – Lucy assinava três jornais diferentes e não tinha menção alguma ao ataque – Não foi noticiado em lugar nenhum!

- Realmente não foi noticiado, mas vai ser. Diana Reed era uma estilista muito famosa, e o Michel Reed trabalhava no ministério, não vão conseguir abafar isso. Eu soube porque meu pai é Auror, ele acabou de mandar uma coruja me contando.

Logo James se levantou e voltou para a cabine onde os outros marotos estavam com Frank. O restante da viagem passou no mais absoluto silêncio. Tudo o que eles pensavam em conversar parecia fútil demais para o momento. Quando chegaram na estação de Hogsmead, Dorcas e Edgar se despediram e foram se encontrar com os outros alunos da lufa-lufa. Remus, Peter e Frank que já sabiam o que tinha acontecido com os pais de Gwenda, entenderam o silêncio das amigas e preferiram ir direto para uma das carruagens. Hagrid que estava chamando os primeiranistas, acenou de longe para elas.

As garotas apenas sorriram, e seguiram para as carruagens que levavam os alunos para Hogwarts. A única do grupo que podia ver os testrálios que puxavam as carruagens era Lucy já que presenciara o acidente de carro que matou seu pai quando ela tinha seis anos de idade.

Quando desembarcaram, Lily sentiu um sopro quente e suave em seu rosto, olhou para os lados à procura de onde viera aquele ar tão agradável. E, para sua surpresa, viu um Leão, mas era tão grande que poderia ter duas vezes o tamanho de um Leão normal, Ele estava envolto em uma luz dourada, que fez a garota sentir uma paz e uma segurança inexplicáveis.

- O Leão, não é possível...

- O que foi Lis?

- Aquele Leão - E apontou na direção dele – Ele me lembra alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é...

- Como alguém pode lembrar de alguma coisa que não sabe o que é? – Perguntou Lucy divertida. Lily ignorou o comentário.

- Ele é tão lindo, não tem nem como sentir medo...

- Lis, não tem Leão algum ali. – Lucy olhou assustada para a amiga.

- É lógico que tem, e ele parece sorrir pra mim. – Lily estava encantada.

Lucy achou melhor não contrariar a ruiva. Sua experiência de seis anos no mundo mágico lhe mostravam a cada dia que tudo é possível. '_talvez seja algo como os testrálios_...' pensou a loirinha.

Quando entraram no castelo, o Salão Principal estava pronto com pratos e talheres de ouro para o banquete que seria servido dali a pouco. Os fantasmas pareciam felizes pelo castelo voltar a se encher de alunos. As meninas se acomodaram quase no final da mesa da Grifinória, próximo à mesa dos professores. Frank e os marotos preferiram ficar afastados.

Quando as portas do salão principal se abriram novamente, Lily observou risonha a face curiosa dos alunos que entravam pela primeira vez no castelo.

Lembrou dela mesma quando chegou ali. Era um misto de curiosidade e insegurança. Quando McGonagall entrou no salão com aquele velho chapéu, Lily teve medo de ter que passar por algum teste na frente da escola toda e ficou aliviada de constatar que mesmo Alice, que era de uma tradicional família bruxa, também estava insegura.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando as palmas cessaram e o salão caiu num profundo silêncio. Lily percebeu que Dumbledore tinha se levantado e a seleção dos alunos já tinha acabado.

- Sejam todos muito bem vindos a mais um ano na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Os avisos de início de ano podem esperar até depois do banquete. Então, sirvam-se. – disse batendo duas palmas.

As cinco mesas ficaram estavam repletas de comida dos mais variados tipos.

- Estava morrendo de saudades desse suco de abóbora, sabiam? – perguntou Lucy. – Vou sentir falta desse colégio quando nos formamos.

- Você quis dizer que vai sentir falta do colégio mesmo, ou da comida? –Alice perguntou divertida.

- Das duas coisas! Os anos que eu passei aqui foram os melhores da minha vida! Ainda bem que ainda temos dois pela frente.

- Que com certeza vão passar rápido! Está tão quieta Lily.

- Estava só pensando em como deve estar a Gwenda.

- Ela está péssima – Disse Nick-quase-sem-cabeça atravessando Lucy na direção de Lily (Lucy estremeceu) – Eu vi Dumbledore falando para os professores sobre a menina Gwenda.

- Você sabe quando ela volta Nick? – perguntou Lily.

- Não sei, mas talvez entre dois ou três dias. – E saiu flutuando para o outro lado da mesa.

- Fantasma intrometido! – reclamou Lucy – não acrescentou nada à nossa conversa.

- Ele só queria ajudar. – respondeu Alice.

- Com tantas pessoas no mundo pra ele ajudar, de várias formas diferentes, ele vem ajudar respondendo uma questão dessas? É lógico que ela está péssima. Não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra adivinhar isso! – falou Lucy enquanto se servia de mais salada.

- Que bicho te mordeu Lucy?

- Liga não Lice, ela ta assim porque o Nick a atravessou.

- Você acha pouco? Olha o tamanho desse salão, com tanto espaço pra ele flutuar, ele vem flutuar dentro de mim?

Alice e Lily caíram na risada.

Dumbledore se levantou e o salão ficou em silêncio novamente.

- Tenho agora que pedir a atenção de todos vocês. Os alunos novos devem saber, e sempre devemos lembrar alguns antigos que a floresta que fica nos terrenos de Hogwarts é terminantemente proibida. Alerto também que os alunos que não quiserem ter uma morte terrivelmente violenta, devem evitar as imediações do Salgueiro Lutador – Os marotos olharam divertidos para Remus '_por causa do próprio salgueiro ou por sua causa?'_ perguntou Sirius – Os times de quadribol da Corvinal e da Sonserina estão com vagas abertas e os interessados devem procurar o seu diretor de casa.

Um murmúrio de excitação percorreu os alunos das duas casas, e Dumbledore levantou a mão.

- Agora, sou obrigado a falar com vocês sobre um assunto nada agradável. - Lily sentiu um frio no estômago ao imaginar o que era – Essa semana mais uma aluna nossa sofreu uma perda terrível. Seus pais foram torturados e mortos por Comensais da Morte, os seguidores de Voldemort.

Aqui em Hogwarts vocês estarão em segurança, mas de qualquer forma peço que aumentem o cuidado e qualquer suspeita ou problema que vocês tiverem comuniquem seus diretores de casa imediatamente. Os passeios a Hogsmead também sofrerão algumas mudanças e as novas medidas de segurança serão fixadas nos seus salões comunais.

Um burburinho correu o salão principal enquanto Dumbledore dispensava os alunos e voltava sua atenção para uma conversa com a Professora Mcgonagall.

- Lily, você não tem que levar os primeiranistas? – perguntou Alice.

- O Remus faz isso. Eu vou ficar, preciso falar com a professora McGonagall.

- O que você quer com ela?

- Pedir permissão para ir à biblioteca hoje, Lucy.

- Eu não acredito! Lily, nós fizemos uma viagem cansativa, vamos dormir, amanhã você pode madrugar na biblioteca se quiser!

- Não Alice, prefiro ir hoje, não vou conseguir dormir com essa dúvida.

- Que dúvida? – Alice e Lucy perguntaram juntas.

Lily deu um longo suspiro antes de responder.

- Não vou falar sobre nada agora. Nem adianta insistir – Falou olhando para Lucy – prometo que conto tudo quando eu souber alguma coisa realmente relevante, pode ser?

- E tem como discutir? –perguntou Alice dando ombros.

- Me esperem aqui, eu já volto. - Lily abriu um sorriso e saiu.

- Estou esgotada! – Falou Lucy se apoiando no ombro de Alice – Foi muita informação pra um dia só!

- Concordo com você, não vejo a hora de cair na minha cama!

Minutos depois Lily voltou com uma expressão derrotada.

- Sem permissão! Ela me disse que qualquer coisa que eu quisesse pesquisar podia esperar até amanhã. Vamos?

Dirigiram-se para o Salão Comunal em silêncio, refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos e um tanto amedrontadas com o aviso de Dumbledore.

- Rabo de unicórnio – Disse Lily quando chegaram em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

O quadro se moveu para frente revelando um buraco circular na parede. Lily e Alice subiram direto para o dormitório. Essa última nem percebeu quando Frank acenou para ela. Lucy ficou no salão comunal pra pegar sua gata com Remus.

Lily que foi a primeira a entrar no dormitório levou um susto quando viu sentada em sua cama, encolhida e abraçando as próprias pernas uma Gwenda completamente diferente da que ela estava acostumada a ver: os olhos estavam inchados e sem maquiagem, o cabelo desgrenhado e ela parecia ter perdido uns cinco quilos.

Alice que entrou logo depois de Lily, correu abraçar a amiga que começou a soluçar ainda mais alto. Lily não sabia o que fazer. Nunca havia perdido alguém tão próximo como aconteceu com Gwenda, não sabia o que falar ou como agir para que a amiga soubesse que ela faria de tudo pra lhe arrancar um sorriso. Quando Lucy entrou no quarto com Aruska em seu encalço e viu a cena, puxou Lily pela mão e as duas se juntaram no abraço.

- Gwenda... eu não sei o que te dizer... – começou Lily – Mas, quero que você saiba que pode contar sempre comigo, com a minha amizade – Gwenda acenou com a cabeça.

- É Gwen, tudo o que eu puder fazer pra te alegrar, pode ter certeza que não vou medir esforços. – Lucy falou com um sorriso doce.

- Agora nós seremos sua família – completou Alice com os olhos vermelhos – vai ter que aceitar nossa ajuda de qualquer jeito! – tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas.

- Vocês são as melhores amigas que alguém poderia querer. – falou Gwenda entre soluços.

Gwenda recomeçou a chorar e as outras três a abraçaram novamente e assim permaneceram até adormecerem deitadas de qualquer jeito na cama de Lily...

* * *

**N/A:**

Depois que eu escrevi esse capítulo fiquei tão triste de ter matado os pais da Gwenda mas... estamos em plena guerra, né? Infelizmente muitas cabeças ainda vão rolar...

Muitos beijinhos pra todos os que estão lendo! E por favor comentem, hein? Eu _PRECISO_ da opinião de vocês, mesmo que seja crítica!

**Próxima atualização: 14/12** (viram como eu sou rápida? Hehehe)


	4. O quarto do monitor

**Respondendo os comentários...**

**-Nathi Black-** - Muito obrigada! Você é muito gentil... E nem teve que esperar muito: aqui está o capítulo novo. Beijinhos e continue comentando!

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy** – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Como alguém pode ser Weasley e Malfoy ao mesmo tempo? Rsrsrs Com certeza seus 'maridos' não sabem um da existência do outro em seu coração, né? Hehe. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, quero sua opinião, hein? Beijinhos.

**Flavinha Greeneye** – Com certeza os laços de amizade vão ter que ser estreitar cada vez mais, senão não tem jeito de derrotar o 'Voldão' hauhuahua. Eu gosto muito da Alice, sabe ela fala pouco mas é a mais carinhosa do grupo, e isso que ela disse é a mais pura verdade. Que pena que você não conseguiu o livro... mas virou uma verdadeira febre mesmo... Para sua alegria, hoje vemos mais uma vez o 'Leão'! rsrsrs Beijinhos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – O quarto do monitor**

Aquela primeira semana de aula passou realmente rápido. Gwenda estava aos poucos se recuperando da perda dos pais e para isso contava mais do que nunca com suas amigas. E também as aulas cada vez mais exaustivas desviavam a atenção da menina do sofrimento. Como todos os sextanistas da Grifinória conseguiram os NOM´s que precisavam e agora teriam que cursar apenas as matérias específicas de cada profissão, a quantidade de aulas diminuiu consideravelmente para a maioria dos alunos (apesar dos deveres terem aumentado em igual proporção).

Lily era exceção. Ela era, de longe, a aluna mais atarefada de Hogwarts. Como não tinha certeza ainda da profissão que iria seguir, decidiu continuar com todas as matérias excluindo apenas Adivinhação e Aritmancia. Tinha ainda suas obrigações de monitoria além de suas incansáveis pesquisas na biblioteca.

Há dias Lucy tinha desistido de tentar estabelecer algum tipo de contato com a amiga. As raras vezes que se encontravam no salão comunal, Lily estava atolada de deveres. Quando não tinham deveres ela estava monitorando os corredores. Tarde da noite quando a ruiva resolvia voltar da biblioteca Lucy já estava dormindo há horas, e em todas as aulas Lily começou a sentar sempre na carteira mais próxima do professor, lugar que a loirinha não senta nem sob tortura.

Elas ainda teriam os momentos de troca de aula para conversar, mas Lily sempre saía acompanhada de um professor e tinha passado a semana inteira sem almoçar ou jantar, apenas fazia lanches rápidos na cozinha.

Naquela noite Lily voltou mais cedo da biblioteca, ao entrar no salão comunal passou os olhos rapidamente à procura de Lucy e não demorou muito para encontrá-la junto com o grupo mais barulhento do salão comunal: os marotos. Apesar de Lily estar completamente cansada por causa da rotina dos últimos dias, deixou um tênue sorriso escapar dos seus lábios quando se deu conta que nem o Potter teve oportunidade de atazaná-la ainda.

Mas por outro lado esteve muito afastada de seus amigos, lembrou com um aperto no coração que uma de suas melhores amigas tinha acabado de perder a família e ela ao menos parou para perguntar como ela esteve nos últimos dias. Ao olhar mais uma vez para os marotos, percebeu o quanto Remus estava abatido, com certeza a Lua Cheia estava chegando...

- Boa Noite Lily! – Gritou James bagunçando os cabelos quando viu a ruivinha se aproximar.

A ruiva revirou os olhos '_estava bom demais pra ser verdade_'.

- É Evans pra você, Potter! Precisa que eu soletre?

- Não precisa, não vou te chamar de Evans mesmo!

- Pois deveria, para o bem da sua integridade física!

- Uh! Ameaçando minha integridade física _ruivinha_? Adoraria experimentar, sabia? – piscou um olho.

Lily ficou vermelha de raiva. Enquanto isso Lucy se encolhia na poltrona, Sirius tampou os ouvidos, Petter indiferente a tudo que acontecia à sua volta continuou comendo e Remus apenas colocou de lado o livro que estava lendo até então.

- SEU PERVERTIDO, MANÍACO, ARROGANTE! EU DEVERIA TE ENFORCAR LENTAMENTE COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS, FAZER PICADINHO DE VOCÊ E JOGAR PRA LULA GIGANTE...

- Nossa, meu lírio! Você está realmente com instintos assassinos hoje, hein? – James falou alargando o sorriso. Olhou ao redor, todos no salão comunal tinham parado o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção na briga.

- PRIMEIRO POTTER, EU-NÃO-SOU-SEU-LÍRIO!! SEGUNDO, MEUS INSINTOS ASSASSINOS SÃO LIBERADOS CADA VEZ QUE _VOCÊ_ CRUZA O MEU CAMINHO.

E saiu bufando em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- Lily, não... – Lucy tentou alertar a amiga, mas ela já estava longe.

- Você devia ter avisado. – Comentou Remus voltando a atenção para seu livro.

- Eu tentei. Vocês viram. Mas James deixa ela tão nervosa, que ela não dá nem chances de conversa.

- Hei, eu não deixo ela nervosa, ela fica assim porque tenta inutilmente resistir ao meu charme. – Falou ele "arrumando" os cabelos.

- Será que ela vai voltar verde como a Lucy? – Rabicho se fez presente.

- Eu não volt...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – todos olharam para a escada do dormitório feminino.

Lily apareceu correndo no salão comunal.

- O quê... O quê fi-fizeram naquele qua-quar-quarto? – Perguntou arfando.

- Eu tentei te avisar Lily! – Lucy começou a rir – Nossa! Quando eu voltei do dormitório também estava com essa mesma cara de quem engoliu uma bomba de bosta?

Os marotos caíram na risada e Lily fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Não ri não Lucy, você estava pior. – Falou Sirius e foi a vez de Lily rir com gosto.

- Gente, mas o que aconteceu lá? – Lily perguntou já um pouco descontraída - Soltaram uma criação de gambás no nosso dormitório?

- Quase isso Lily. Alice e a Gwenda estavam testando alguns feitiços e alguma coisa saiu errada.

- Muito errada você quer dizer, não é Lucy? – Rabicho podia simplesmente continuar comendo...

- Onde estão elas agora? – perguntou Lily.

- Foram procurar a professora McGonagall. – Respondeu Remus prontamente - Elas tomaram banho, passaram perfume, mas o cheiro não saiu de jeito nenhum. O salão comunal ficou infestado desse cheiro horrível quando elas passaram.

- E agora, onde é que a gente vai dormir? Eu não ponho tão cedo meus pés naquele dormitório. – Lily fez uma careta de nojo.

- Você pode dormir na minha cama se quiser Lily, tem bastante espaço pra nós dois – falou James alargando o sorriso.

Mas antes que Lily pudesse ter outro ataque, Lucy interveio:

- Sem gritos Lis! – Lily fez uma cara de quem dizia 'quem ia gritar?' – Eu fui procurar a McGonagall e ela vai dar um jeito no nosso dormitório ainda hoje à noite, ela só vai salvar a vida das nossas amigas e já vem pra cá.

- E a Brent? – Lucy parecia fazer um esforço pra lembrar de quem Lily estava falando – Já viu o estado do nosso dormitório?

Emily Brent era colega de quarto das quatro amigas. Mas elas nunca se deram bem. A situação piorou no 4º ano quando ela e Lily tiveram uma discussão acalorada e desde então nunca mais se falaram. Emily era o tipo de garota que parecia estar na escola para qualquer coisa, menos para estudar.

- Não tenho visto ela há dias. Até pensei que ela tinha resolvido grudar em você que nunca mais deu ar da graça aqui no nosso salão comunal.

- Muito engraçado Lucy! – disse Lily cruzando os braços.

- Lily, não está muito desconfortável ficar aí em pé? Se quiser pode sentar aqui ao meu lado. – James apontou para o espaço vago entre ele e Rabicho.

- Prefiro sentar no chão, Potter.

- Sentar ao meu lado com certeza é mais agradável. E eu não mordo, sabia?

- Não morde, mas é o ser mais insuportável que eu conheço. E de qualquer maneira não teria espaço pra mim no sofá, você ocupa dois lugares, Potter, um pra você outro pro seu ego.

Algumas risadinhas foram ouvidas. Para evitar mais discussão, Lucy pediu pra Sirius se sentar ao lado de James, deixando o lugar livre para Lily.

Logo Lucy estava fazendo 'trancinhas' no cabelo da Lily, enquanto a mesma travava uma conversa entediante com Remus sobre a última aula de poções. James, Sirius e Rabicho resolveram jogar Snap Explosivo.

Aos poucos o salão comunal foi esvaziando até só sobrarem eles ainda acordados. Sirius foi o primeiro a levantar, fazendo um estranho alongamento

- Bom meninas, nós já vamos subir porque amanhã vai ser um longo dia. – disse enquanto piscava quase imperceptivelmente para James, que logo entendeu e se levantou também.

- É verdade! – bateu a mão na testa como se tivesse lembrado de algo – Hum, Lily meu lírio, você não se importa se eu me retirar?

- Já vai tarde Potter! – falou ela sem desviar os olhos de Remus.

- Falando assim parece até que você não se importa se eu estou aqui ou não. – disse ele fingindo mágoa.

- Pra falar a verdade eu me importo – agora ela se virou totalmente pra ele, enquanto James abria um enorme sorriso – Qualquer lugar sem a sua intragável presença é a oitava maravilha do mundo. – e se virou novamente pra Remus.

- Bom já que a minha amada ruivinha não se opõe... Boa noite. Remus, estamos te esperando.

E subiu para o dormitório junto com Sirius. Rabicho parou no meio do salão, indeciso se seguia os outros dois ou esperava Remus, por fim resolveu subir também.

Depois do que pareceu horas que todos os marotos tinham saído, o retrato da mulher gorda abriu revelando uma professora McGonagall extremamente chateada.

- Senhoritas Evans e Eyelesbarrow, sinto informar que não conseguimos tirar aquele cheiro desagradável – fez uma careta – das suas amigas, então nem adianta tentar o dormitório de vocês. Vamos ter que esperar até amanhã cedo pra tentar outros métodos.

Lily se levantou.

- Professora McGonagall, onde nós vamos passar a noite?

- As senhoritas Reed e Martindale vão passar a noite em um leito na enfermaria. Vocês duas e a senhorita Brent por ordem de Dumbledore vão passar noite em um dos quartos de monitores que está desativado há alguns anos.

- Como vamos avisar a Brent? – perguntou Lily. Professora McGonagall deu uma rápida olhada pelo salão comunal e Lucy percebendo o perigo, interveio.

- Não precisa Lily. Quando ela soube o que aconteceu no nosso dormitório, foi passar a noite no dormitório das amigas dela do quinto ano. – e virando-se para a professora Minerva – Ela foi dormir cedo, então acho que não tem necessidade de acordá-la, não é mesmo?

Lily fez uma expressão de incredulidade e McGonagall parecia refletir sobre o assunto. Por fim decidiu:

- Não. Acho que não tem necessidade de acordar a senhorita Brent só para mudar de quarto. Então, por favor me sigam vocês duas, vou mostrar onde vão dormir.

A professora seguiu na frente, Lily esperou ter um pouco de distância da professora para perguntar

- Por que você fez isso, Lucy?

- Isso o quê Lily? Salvar a pele da nossa colega de quarto?

- Você mentiu para a professora McGonagall.

- Lily, e o que você esperava que eu fizesse? Falasse "nossa professora, agora a senhora está com um problema bastante difícil, já que encontrar a Emily é praticamente impossível, por que ela passa a noite em qualquer dormitório menos no nosso"? Lily, a Brent ia ter um problema sério, isso se não fosse até expulsa!

- Olhando por esse lado... Mas e quando ela voltar para o dormitório? Vai ficar muito brava de ninguém ter avisado.

- Eu duvido muito que ela resolva passar essa noite no nosso dormitório. Não sei se você já percebeu, mas desde o início das aulas a cama dela não foi desfeita nenhuma vez.

A professora Minerva parou em frente a uma tapeçaria, tocou em algum ponto que as duas amigas não conseguiram ver e na mesma hora uma maçaneta apareceu no canto direito. Elas entraram e seguiram por um corredor estreito e comprido até parar novamente, agora em frente a um quadro que tinha a pintura linda. Uma feiticeira toda envolta em peles brancas sentada num lugar de destaque em um belo trenó puxado por duas renas tão brancas quanto a neve que tomava conta daquele lugar tão mágico. Mas alguma coisa naquele retrato causava calafrios...

- Choro de Mandrágora. – O quadro deslizou para o lado e a Professora Minerva entrou seguida de perto pelas duas alunas.

Era um amplo aposento que lembrava o salão comunal da Grifinória, no centro havia um sofá e algumas poltronas em volta. Em um canto mais afastado havia uma mesa de estudos e, para a alegria de Lily, uma estante que ocupava uma parede inteira cheia de livros. No lado oposto havia um cama de solteiro igual à da Grifinória, mas os lençóis ao invés das tradicionais cores vermelho e dourado, eram brancas com o brasão de Hogwarts no centro. McGonagall fez um movimento com a varinha e outra cama idêntica apareceu. Entre elas havia outra porta que, provavelmente, levava ao banheiro.

- Vocês ficarão aqui até que a situação no dormitório de vocês volte ao normal. Eu preferia deixa-las em qualquer outro aposento, mas Dumbledore insistiu que eu as instalasse aqui – era visível que a professora achava um absurdo a idéia do diretor - O que vocês precisarem de roupas e materiais é só me comunicar que eu providencio.

- Muito Obrigada professora McGonagall – agradeceu Lily e apontando para a estante de livros – aqueles livros nós podemos usar para pesquisas?

McGonagall deu um sorriso nervoso antes de responder.

- Fique a vontade, senhorita Evans. A única restrição é que esses livros não devem, em nenhuma hipótese, sair deste dormitório. – Lily concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Também devo alertá-las que ninguém além de vocês duas e da Senhorita Brent podem entrar aqui.

- Fique tranqüila professora. – Lucy respondeu tentando encerrar logo a conversa.

McGonagall deu mais uma rápida olhada em todo o dormitório e antes de sair avisou:

- A senha do quadro muda todos os dias. A de domingo é "beijo de dementador" – e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Nossa, as senhas desse dormitório são um pouco fatais, não? – Perguntou Lucy sorrindo, se jogando no sofá.

- Lugar mais estranho esse, isso sim.

- Estranho, Lily? Eu achei que você tinha gostado, é o único dormitório que eu conheço que tem uma estante recheada de livros.

- Exatamente por isso. A escola tem uma biblioteca enorme – Lily sentou em uma poltrona próxima à de Lucy – por que teriam livros em um dormitório e que não podem sair daqui?

- Talvez não queiram que se misture com os da biblioteca, sei lá.

- E porque um quarto sem uso há anos, como a professora mesmo falou, mudaria de senha todos os dias? – disse Lily se dirigindo à estante de livros.

- Realmente, é algo pra se pensar. Agora que você falou, não parecia que a professora estava um pouco apreensiva antes de sair?

- Não é pra menos – falou Lily ao abrir um livro sem título que tinha puxado da estante.

- Porque?

- Esses livros. São... são de Artes das Trevas. – Lily levantou os olhos do livro e mirou Lucy com preocupação.

- Sério? Lucy correu pra perto da estante também.

Lucy pegou outro livro sem título da estante e abriu. Começou a ler com uma expressão séria e depois de folhear algumas páginas, abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Lily, esse é o livro que eu pedi a Merlin, simplifica o estudo de feitiços não verbais. Olhe só. – e virou o livro para que a amiga pudesse ver.

- Nossa, dessa vez você foi realmente convincente, Lucy.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você falou tão sincera, que parecia ser verdade. Cheguei até a ficar feliz, você sabe que eu também tenho um pouco de dificuldade com os feitiços não-verbais, não sabe?

- Mas Lily, eu estou falando a verdade. – olhe aqui – e apontou para uma tabela intitulada "como executar feitiços não-verbais de forma simples e eficiente".

- Deixa ser boba, a página está em branco. – Lily falou rindo e Lucy fechou a cara.

- Lily, fala a verdade pra mim, você não está vendo nada mesmo, ou está só querendo curtir com a minha cara?

Lily, percebendo que a amiga não estava brincando também ficou séria.

- Estou falando a verdade Lucy, eu estou vendo a página em branco.

- Não entendo. Será que esse livro tem algum tipo de feitiço?

- Pode ser... talvez todos tenham...

Lily puxou outro livro da estante, viu com pesar que era outro livro de Arte das Trevas.

- E então?

- Outro livro de artes das trevas.

- Me deixa ver – Lucy pegou o livro da mão de Lily e o livro estava em branco.

- Lis, esse livro também está em branco, só que agora pra mim.

- Talvez o feitiço seja para que só a pessoa que pegar o livro possa ler.

- Pode ser... cadê aquele primeiro livro que você pegou? Quero ver se ele também está em branco.

- Está ali em cima da mesinha.

Lucy abriu o livro e para a sua surpresa conseguiu ler o livro. Mas ao contrário do que Lily falara, o livro tinha um guia simplificado de transfiguração de objetos.

- Lily, não deve ser este. Não tem nada de Arte das Trevas neste livro.

- É esse sim Lucy, eu o larguei em cima da mesa quando você pegou aquele guia de feitiços não-verbais. – Lucy deu um fraco sorriso.

- Talvez então hoje eu esteja com sorte para guias. – Lily a olhou curiosa – esse aqui é um guia de transfiguração de objetos.

- Não pode ser... – Lily ficou pensativa. - Mas, será?

- Será o que Lily? Tem como você conversar comigo?

- Talvez... – Lily ergueu os olhos para Lucy – Será que esses livros funcionam como a sala precisa?

- Você quer dizer passar três vezes na frente dele pra ele mostrar o verdadeiro conteúdo?

- Que comentário mais sem sentido Lucy! O que eu quero dizer é, será que esses livros nos ensinam só o que estamos precisando?

- Pode ser, pra mim mostrou tudo o que eu mais preciso aprender: transfiguração e feitiços não-verbais.

- Mas e quanto aos meus livros? Pra que eu precisaria de Arte das Trevas?

- Tem certeza que os livros aparecem pra você como Arte das Trevas? Talvez não seriam Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Tenho certeza. – Lily foi até a estante novamente, pegou um livro da última prateleira e leu – "Aprenda a intensificar seu Cruciatus" – Lucy arregalou os olhos e Lily folheou algumas páginas – "Como amaldiçoar objetos", "Como invocar Inferis". – Lily fechou o livro com um estrondo.

- Credo Lily, o que você quer com isso?

Lily não respondeu. Andou lentamente até uma das poltronas e lá ficou por um bom tempo perdida em pensamentos.

- Hum, Lily... – a ruiva virou o pescoço – sabe aquela pesquisa que você tem feito?

- Sim.

- Er... bem... tem alguma coisa a ver com maldições?

- Não. É sobre... – Lily hesitou por um momento.

- Tudo bem. Se você não pode me contar ainda, eu entendo. – Lucy foi pra perto da amiga – Mas me responde uma coisa – Lily fez que sim com a cabeça – Esse assunto que você está pesquisando, é muito importante pra você?

- Sim, é muito importante. Tem algumas coisas me incomodando e eu preciso descobrir...

- Então Lily, eu sinto te informar, mas a solução dessa sua pesquisa vai estar nessa estante.

- Mas eu não consigo ver a ligação que esse assunto tem com Arte das Trevas.

- Então amiga – Lucy se levantou da poltrona – faça o que você faz de melhor: pesquise! Agora o que você acha de irmos dormir? Daqui a pouco deve amanhecer o dia...

- Pode ir dormir Lucy, se eu tiver que achar alguma coisa nesses livros, tem que ser hoje, não é? Tenho certeza que McGonagall rapidinho vai dar um jeito no nosso quarto.

- Lily, quando a professora McGonagall nos trouxe já tinha passado da meia-noite. A senha de hoje é choro de mandrágora, e a de amanhã é beijo de dementador, portanto você tem dois dias para a sua pesquisa.

- Mesmo assim, vou pesquisar um pouco hoje mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Aquela porta será que é de um banheiro?

- O que mais poderia ser?

- Desse quarto Lily, a gente pode esperar tudo...

As duas caíram na risada.

Lucy tomou banho e logo foi dormir. Lily passou muito tempo em cima dos livros fazendo pesquisas e mais pesquisas...

_Estava em uma espécie de montanha, andava pelo lugar como se o conhece desde pequena, era como se ali tivesse passado sua infância ou um período muito feliz..._

_Haviam árvores imensas por todos os lados, árvores que ela jamais encontraria na Inglaterra, um vento suave e relaxante soprava levantando algumas poucas folhas envolta dela. Ao fundo um barulho confortante indicava que estava próxima a um pequeno riacho._

_Lily olhou pra trás e sorriu. Seguindo-a havia um imenso animal. Nunca poderia ver algo ao mesmo tempo tão belo e terrível. Quanto tempo ficaram se encarando não saberia dizer..._

_- Seja bem-vinda à Nárnia, filha de Eva. – falou uma voz tão profunda que a terra estremeceu._

_Não havia dúvidas de que a voz vinha do Leão._

_- Nárnia? O que é Nárnia?_

_- Um mundo. Um mundo como o seu._

_Lily assentiu. Não saberia explicar o porque, mas tinha certeza que o Leão falava a verdade._

_- Eu te vi... na escola... Porque estou aqui? – perguntou receosa._

_- Por causa da sua missão filha, seu mundo precisa de ajuda, e essa ajuda virá de Nárnia._

_- Como Nárnia vai poder nos ajudar?_

_- Você ainda vai voltar aqui. Com mais tempo..._

_- Não sei como encontrar Nárnia._

_- Na hora certa isso vai acontecer. Apenas lembre das três palavras._

_- Que pa..._

_- Voltaremos a nos encontrar, filha. Não se preocupe, na hora certa..._

De repente tudo começou a girar muito rápido. Lily sentiu um baque e levantou a cabeça assustada.

- Nárnia... – sussurrou – que lugar lindo...

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá! Eis a primeira visita de Lily à Nárnia. Confuso? Nem tanto... O próximo capítulo é um dos meus preferidos...

Mas dessa vez não vou marcar a próxima atualização... Espero apenas que comentem bastante! Huahuaha Mas eu já mencionei, não? Vocês comentam, me deixam feliz e eu posto feliz! E muito mais rápido...rsrsrs

Muitos beijinhos à todos que estão lendo.

Luci Potter.


	5. De volta ao cotidiano

Respondendo os comentários...

**Camilla Gurjao –** Muito Obrigada! E a 'Lucy' também agradece por desejar sorte pra ela com o cachorrão! Prometo continuar atualizando rápido! Beijinhos e continue comentando.

**Flavinha Greeneye –** Minha fiel comentadora! Rsrs Você acertou que no livro de Nárnia tem uma passagem por um guarda-roupa em quarto abandonado. Sua dúvida eu vou esclarecer na N/A, pode ser? Mocinha você não enche o saco não! Pelo contrário sempre me faz feliz com seus comentários! Quero atualização da Princesinha, hein? Beijinhos!

**MinervaLongbottom –** Muito, muito obrigada! Aqui tem mais um capítulo pra você! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijinhos.

**Sandra Potter –** Gostou da sala esquisita? Mais pra frente vocês vão descobrir quem usava aquela sala... mas acho que já tem uma certa desconfiança, não? Quanto a missão de Lily seria basicamente isso: ela vai à Nárnia pra cumprir uma missão e ajudar o nosso mundo... espero não ter te deixado com dúvidas... Beijinhos!

**Araminda Black –** Esquisito mesmo, não? Obrigada pelos elogios, e o capítulo veio rapidinho! Hehe Se você ler os sete livros vai se apaixonar mais ainda pela história... rsrs Continue comentando, Beijinhos.

**-Nathi Black- -** Veela disfarçada também é boa! Rsrs Não se preocupe em deixar comentários pequenos. O que importa é a intenção, né? Obrigada pelos elogios... Fico muito feliz! Beijinhos.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – De volta ao cotidiano**

No outro dia Lucy acordou depois do almoço com Lily gritando no seu ouvido.

- Isso é vingança, é? – A loirinha perguntou bocejando.

- Claro que sim. É uma pena que vofcê não fale enquanto dorme, aí sim a vingança seria completa. – Disse Lily rindo.

- Você está animada hoje, hein?

- Minhas pesquisas foram ótimas! Só posso te falar isso por enquanto. - Falou Lily se levantando da cama da amiga.

- Que horas são?

- Já passou do meio-dia. Como eu também acordei tarde e fui almoçar na cozinha trouxe almoço pra você também. – E apontou para uma bandeja em cima da mesinha de estudos.

- Ai Lily, eu te amo, sabia? – Disse Lucy pulando da cama – Eu acordo morrendo de fome!

- E eu não sei?

As duas riram.

- Enquanto você almoça e troca de roupa eu vou dar uma passadinha na biblioteca, tenho que falar com a Dorcas – Lucy fez uma careta, que Lily fingiu não ter percebido – E quando eu voltar nós vamos procurar a Alice e a Gwenda.

- Elas já estão curadas?

- Eu passei na enfermaria antes de ir almoçar e Madame Pomfrey disse que elas foram liberadas hoje cedo.

* * *

- Por onde nós vamos começar a procurar aquelas duas?

- Pode ser pelo salão comunal mesmo, Lucy.

Lily e Lucy passaram pelo retrato da mulher gorda e encontraram o salão comunal cheio de gente.

- Elas não estão aqui, vamos procurar lá fora?

- Não Lily, vamos perguntar para os marotos, eles estão ali naquele canto – E apontou para os quatro rapazes que estavam sentados no chão com a cabeça baixa olhando muito concentrados um pergaminho.

- Não quero falar com eles.

- Vai fugir do James até quando Lis? Parece que tem medo dele!

- Eu não tenho medo dele, só gosto de evitar que ele me tire do sério.

- Mas para evitar o Potter você acaba esquecendo que o Remus é nosso amigo, Lis. E segunda-feira já é Lua Cheia, sabia?

- Tudo bem, vamos. – Falou Lily fazendo a amiga sorrir. – Mas que fique claro que é pelo Remus.

- Certo.

Lucy seguiu na frente.

- Boa tarde meninos. – Eles levantaram o rosto assustados, mas a loirinha não esperou pela resposta deles – Por acaso vocês viram a Alice e a Gwen?

Sirius, enquanto respondia, discretamente enrolou o pergaminho e colocou dentro do bolso da jaqueta que estava usando.

- Elas passaram quase a manhã toda aqui no salão comunal, mas não voltaram depois do almoço.

Desde que Lily se aproximou, James não desviou o olhar dela um só segundo. Lily percebendo isso começou a corar.

- O que foi Potter? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

- Não foi nada meu lírio, só estava te admirando. – Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

- Pois eu não quero que você fique me olhando assim, como um maníaco depravado! E outra coisa – Lily se aproximou do ouvido de James, o que fez o maroto sentir um arrepio – EU NÃO SOU SEU LÍRIO! – James deu um pulo e colocou a mão no ouvido. Lily saiu como um furacão do salão comunal.

Lucy foi logo atrás da amiga.

- Satisfeita? Não era isso que você queria?

- Lily, se você reparar, quem começou a discussão foi você.

- Porque ele não parava de me olhar.

- E desde quando é proibido olhar pra você Lis?

- Eu não gosto que o _Potter_ fique me olhando, me incomoda.

- Mas as...

- Se você for continuar com esse assunto eu vou procurar as meninas sozinha.

- Tudo bem, Lily. Vamos conversar sobre coisas mais agradáveis.

- Já estava na hora! À tarde a gente podia fazer a redação de DCAT, não?

- Eu disse agradáveis, Lily, agradáveis...

Quando chegaram do lado de fora do castelo avistaram Alice e Gwenda sentadas na sombra de uma grande árvore perto do lago.

* * *

- Às vezes eu acho que essa ruiva tem um parafuso a menos. – Falou James ainda massageando o ouvido.

- Eu já penso que quem não bate bem da cabeça é você, Pontas. – Remus falou sorridente.

- Não sou eu quem grita quando ela se aproxima.

- Exatamente. Você é masoquista. – Respondeu Remus.

- Mas porque ela tem que ser tão explosiva, hein?

- Pontas, já está mais do que na hora de você esquecer a Evans. Vai por mim, ela te odeia.

- Animador você, não? Acontece que eu TENHO que sair com a Lily, Almofadinhas.

- Enquanto você ver a Lily como um objeto de conquista pra você, as suas investidas não vão dar em nada, James.

- E como você quer que eu a veja, Aluado? Como se ela fosse minha mãe?

- Você me entendeu perfeitamente. Se você quer sair com a Lily só porque ela um desafio pra você, fique claro que não vai conseguir. Agora se você gosta realmente dela, a história muda...

- Pontas, você por acaso está apaixonado? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

- É claro que não. – James desviou o olhar.

- Então porque raios você continua insistindo em chamar a Lily pra sair?

- Você nunca vai entender Remus. A Lily me humilha cada vez que tem oportunidade, não me dá ao menos uma chance pra gente sair e já gritou aos sete ventos que não quer nada comigo. Eu preciso provar que ela está errada.

- Tudo bem, se é o que você diz. Vamos voltar a planejar nossa primeira Lua Cheia do ano?

* * *

Ao anoitecer as quatro garotas se dirigiram para o salão principal. O jantar ainda não tinha sido servido, mas elas decidiram esperar por ali mesmo. Infelizmente para Lily, os marotos tiveram a mesma idéia de chegar mais cedo para o jantar e foram se sentar perto das garotas.

- Podemos? – Remus perguntou apontando para os lugares próximos.

Lily apenas olhou para James e revirou os olhos. Lucy continuou concentrada no livro que tinha acabado de tirar da mochila e Alice estava prestando atenção em Frank que acabava de entrar no salão principal. Gwenda foi a única que respondeu.

- Fiquem à vontade. – E sorriu sinceramente para Remus.

- Obrigado. – Falou ele um pouco corado sentando-se ao lado dela.

Peter sentou com Remus. No outro lado da mesa Sirius se sentou ao lado de Lucy e James continuou em pé.

- Lucy, você se importa de ir mais para o lado? Eu queria me sentar aqui. – apontou para um mínimo espaço que tinha entre Lily e Lucy.

- É claro que ela se importa Potter.

- É claro que não me importo James. – Lucy afastou e voltou a se concentrar no livro para não encontrar o olhar fuzilante que Lily certamente estaria lhe lançando.

- O que você está lendo Lucy?

- Não lhe interessa, Black.

- Eu não gosto que me chamem de Black.

- Que pena. – Lucy respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Que bicho te mordeu?

- Nenhum.

- Então porque você não está conversando comigo?

Lucy balançou o livro nas mãos.

- Eu estou lendo Black. Será que você não percebeu? – Voltou a ler o livro.

- Não me chame de Black, você sabe que eu não gosto. O que você ta lendo? – Lucy respirou fundo, fechou o livro e se virou completamente para Sirius.

- Pronto, agora você tem toda a minha atenção. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Queria saber porque você está me tratando desse jeito, que eu saiba não te fiz nada.

- Simplesmente porque eu não gosto de ser interrompida quando estou lendo. – falou ríspida.

Na verdade, Lucy tinha deixado as amigas no jardim para buscar sua mochila no dormitório em que passou a noite para não ter que fazer isso depois de jantar e no caminho de volta tinha visto Sirius e uma Sonserina se agarrando atrás das estufas. Isso a deixou _perturbada_.

- E antes que você me pergunte mais uma vez, é um livro de feitiços.

- Não há nada que exista nesse livro que você não possa aprender na prática comigo. Tenho certeza. – Disse com um sorriso maroto que Lucy ignorou completamente.

Os dois continuaram nessa discussão por vários minutos, até se darem conta que todos na mesa já estavam jantando.

- Hum... Lily?

- O que você quer Potter?

- Você pode me alcançar a travessa com rosbife por favor?

Alice, Gwenda e Remus do outro lado da mesa pararam de comer para observar a interação dos dois. Mas, ao contrário do que esperavam, nenhuma discussão se seguiu a isso. Lily entregou a travessa para James e voltou a atenção para seu jantar. O maroto virou sorrindo pra Remus e piscou o olho de leve.

Depois de jantarem, Alice, Gwenda e Lily travaram uma conversa sobre profissões e Lucy voltou sua atenção para o livro. Sirius se levantou da mesa e os outros marotos também fizeram o mesmo.

- Hum... Lily, - A ruiva olhou para James profundamente irritada – No próximo sábado é a nossa primeira visita à Hogsmead.

- Eu sei disso.

- Você quer ir comigo?

- Não.

- Não?

- Você está surdo Potter?

- Mas, como assim só 'não'?

- Estou muito cansada pra discutir com você.

- Então isso quer dizer que minhas chances de ir com você a Hogsmead estão aumentando?

- Não Potter. Isso só significa que eu não estou com vontade de brigar e gritar. Mas se você conseguir me tirar realmente do sério, eu vou ficar muito mais irritada do que o normal. – Lily levantou da mesa e saiu do salão principal antes de qualquer um.

- James, você não vai conseguir nada assim – Falou Lucy calmamente sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Eu já disse isso a ele. Mas quem disse o que o Pontas me escuta?

- Porque Pontas? – Alice perguntou e Lucy olhou para Remus, também sempre quis saber sobre esses apelidos estranhos dos marotos. Mas quem respondeu foi Sirius.

- Por causa do cabelo – E apontou para o cabelo de James, no que as três garotas fizeram uma expressão de entendimento, e antes que elas perguntassem mais alguma coisa os marotos se despediram e saíram do salão.

- Lucy, sobre o que é esse livro que você está lendo? – Gwenda perguntou.

- Esse aqui? É literatura trouxa, meu avô me deu nas minhas férias.

- Eu adoraria ler um livro trouxa. Depois você me empresta?

- Er... – olhou para o livro e dele para Gwenda – tudo... tudo bem.

- Vamos voltar para o salão comunal?

Lucy guardou o livro na mochila e elas subiram para a Torre da Grifinória. Quando entraram perceberam que os marotos estavam nas mesmas poltronas de sempre e que Lily não estava no salão. Estavam quase chegando às escadas quando Frank avistou Alice.

- Martindale! – Alice virou em direção à voz que a chamou e corou ao perceber que era Frank.

- Oi Longbottom.

- Posso falar com você um momento? – Alice foi até ele enquanto Gwenda e Lucy esperavam ao pé da escada.

Lucy passou os olhos pelo salão. Os marotos estavam outra vez debruçados sobre um pedaço de pergaminho parecendo muito concentrados. Remus estava fazendo algumas anotações e Peter estava comendo uns biscoitos que, provavelmente, haviam sido contrabandeados da cozinha. Não entendia como o garoto podia comer tanto. Observou também o quanto Sirius era atraente com aqueles cabelos negros caindo displicentes sobre os olhos, a boca curvada em um sorriso maroto que rapidamente se transformou em uma gargalhada.

Levantando a cabeça pra rir, o olhar dele cruzou com o de Lucy, que só então percebeu que estava encarando insanamente o garoto à sua frente, e como se um alarme tivesse soado com aquela troca de olhares, ela se virou um pouco sem graça para Gwenda pedindo que elas esperassem Alice no dormitório.

Lily já estava com as cortinas da cama fechadas quando Lucy e Gwenda chegaram. Alice não demorou muito para voltar também.

- E então? – Perguntaram juntas.

- Ele só queria emprestadas as anotações da última aula de história da magia que ele não assistiu.

- E?

- Como eu perdi algumas explicações de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, nós combinamos de estudar juntos amanhã as duas matérias – Falou dando um imenso sorriso.

* * *

O domingo amanheceu com uma forte chuva o que impossibilitava qualquer um de sair do castelo. Sem outra alternativa para passar o tempo, Lucy, Gwenda e Alice resolveram fazer os deveres que haviam se acumulado assustadoramente durante a primeira semana de aula. Lily que estava com seus deveres em dia disse que estaria de folga, mas não resistiu a revisar e quase refazer as redações de Gwenda e Lucy.

Depois do almoço, Alice e Frank ficaram no salão comunal estudando e as outras meninas passaram a tarde toda no dormitório para uma 'tarde de beleza' como Gwenda costumava chamar. Lily fez algumas poções para hidratarem o cabelo, Gwenda preparou um creme para passarem no rosto e Lucy deu sua contribuição 'fazendo' a sobrancelha das amigas. No final do dia estavam se sentindo novas. E como tinham resolvido se cuidar, à noite jantaram na cozinha pra poder comer apenas coisas leves.

Quando finalmente Alice voltou, as amigas a bombardearam de perguntas.

- Calma gente! Infelizmente nós só estudamos. Mas até que foi bom, sabiam? Ele é ótimo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, me ensinou algumas coisas muito úteis.

Na segunda-feira a primeira aula do dia era Transfiguração, Lily quase chegou atrasada já que teve que ir à biblioteca. Passou os olhos pela sala e encontrou Lucy sentada com...

- Frank? – perguntou a si mesma.

Uma carteira à frente Dorcas Meadowes, da Lufa-lufa, estava sentada sozinha. Lily decidiu ir se sentar com a amiga.

- Posso? – apontou para a cadeira vaga ao lado de Dorcas.

- Claro Lily – Dorcas sorriu sinceramente.

Lily também sorriu e enquanto se arrumava a Professora McGonagall entrou na sala. No mesmo instante todos ficaram em silêncio. Após fazer a chamada ela deu um leve toque com a varinha no quadro negro que se encheu de textos, tabelas e esquemas.

- Hoje nós vamos estudar de uma maneira um pouco mais aprofundada a arte da animagia. Como vocês sabem...

Todos os alunos pareciam se pendurar em cada palavra que a professora falava, com exceção de Sirius e James que estavam conversando cada vez mais alto.

- Senhor Black e senhor Potter queiram por gentileza vir até aqui na frente?

A sala inteira – grifinórios e lula-lufas – virou para os marotos. Eles por sua vez apenas se entreolharam, deram ombros e se dirigiram para a frente da sala sendo acompanhados por, pelo menos, dez pares de olhos curiosos.

- Pois não professora – Sirius falou enquanto abria seu sorriso mais sedutor arrancando suspiros de algumas meninas.

- Já que os senhores parecem conhecer a matéria tão bem a ponto de ficarem com conversinhas e brincadeiras paralelas, quero que vocês expliquem para a sala tudo sobre animagia. Não quero que nenhum aluno saia dessa aula com dúvida ou vocês estarão proibidos de visitar Hogsmead pelo resto do ano letivo.

McGonagall falou isso com muita calma, mesmo assim todos, até mesmo James e Sirius, perceberam que ela falava sério.

- Se é assim, pode ficar tranqüila Minerva, a senhora assistirá a melhor aula da sua vida! – James falou enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sinalizava para que a professora se sentasse.

Todos os alunos esperavam ansiosos pelo desenrolar da aula. Com exceção de Lily que resolveu ler seu livro de transfiguração e de Remus que colocou as mãos no rosto, como que para não ver o King Kong que seus amigos iriam pagar.

- Infelizmente não tivemos o prazer de ver até que parte nossa querida professora ensinou – começou Sirius – então iremos começar do início. Animago é um bruxo que pode se transformar em um animal.

- Mas não pode escolher em que animal vai se transformar já que o animal reflete a personalidade do bruxo. Como exemplo temos nossa adorada professora que, como todos sabem, se transforma em uma gata, não por opção dela, mas simplesmente porque ela é assim – James falou e piscou um olho para a professora.

- Galanteios não vão diminuir o castigo de vocês se eu não ficar satisfeita. – McGonagall falou séria mas Sirius percebeu que ela tentava conter um sorrisinho.

- Não se preocupe professora – Sirius tomou a palavra – bem, continuando, o Ministério da Magia controla os bruxos que podem se transformar em animais. Neste século temos apenas sete animagos registrados, e McGonagall é a única bruxa viva que pode se transformar em animal. Se alguns de vocês resolverem se tornar animagos podem se transformar em um belo cachorro – Sirius deu um enorme sorriso enquanto James e Remus reviravam os olhos – num pássaro, num leão ou até mesmo em um alegre veadinho saltitante – Sirius fez a interpretação do veadinho saltitante arrancando muitas risadas da sala, até mesmo McGonagall se permitiu um sorriso. James fechou a cara, mas ninguém percebeu.

A aula foi bastante descontraída, mesmo assim todas as perguntas, até mesmo da professora, foram respondidas com precisão.

Quando o sinal tocou McGonagall pediu que os alunos permanecesse sentados.

- Gostaria apenas de saber se alguém ficou com alguma dúvida na matéria de hoje? – Como ninguém se manifestou ela continuou – Eu imaginava que não. Então eu quero para a próxima aula uma redação de 40cm sobre animagia. – e com um aceno de mão dispensou os alunos – Black e Potter, dessa vez vocês se saíram bem mas espero que não haja próxima ou mando vocês direto para a pior detenção de suas vidas - Eles arregalaram os olhos – Agora podem ir.

- Não haverá próxima. – Falou James.

- Pode Ficar tranqüila Minnie – Sirius respondeu sorrindo enquanto saía da sala.

Do lado de fora Remus e Peter estavam esperando e Frank se despedia de Lucy com um abraço e um largo sorriso.

- Vocês dois escaparam por pouco – Disse Remus em tom de repreensão.

- Relaxa Aluado, foi até divertido ensinar Animagia. Podia ser qualquer outra matéria que a gente ia explicar magnificamente, mas já que era Animagia que a gente conhece tão bem...

- Verdade James, chega parecer que vocês mesmos são animagos – Comentou Frank em tom casual.

Cada maroto teve uma reação diferente. Remus empalideceu, Peter mordeu o dedo ao invés da tortinha que estava comendo, Sirius estancou e James deixou cair alguns pergaminhos.

- Como... como assim Frank? Como seríamos animagos com apenas 16 anos?

- Eu não disse que vocês eram animagos Sirius, disse apenas que vendo vocês explicarem animagia com tanta riqueza de detalhes, parecia que já tinham passado pelas transformações.

Eles suspiraram aliviados enquanto chegavam ao Salão Principal onde o almoço já estava sendo servido. Porém Sirius percebeu que nem todos os alunos estavam presentes.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hei, será que a chantagem funcionou? O capítulo passado foi meu Record de review´s! MUITO OBRIGADA pessoal! Eu fiquei tão feliz com o carinho de vocês! Estava 'travada' escrevendo o capítulo 18 mas graças a vocês eu consegui terminar! o/ Agora vocês não me querem presa no 19, né? Rsrsrs Preciso muiiiiiito da opinião de vocês!

Posso conversar mais um pouquinho com vocês? Não quero ser chata... Mas eu queria contar uma coisa...

A primeira história das Crônicas de Nárnia que _Lewis_ escreveu foi: "O Leão, a Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa". Pelo o que eu soube (_na Internet tem tantos boatos..._) esse pretendia ser um livro único, mas como foi bem aceito, _Lewis_ decidiu escrever continuação. Se foi isso mesmo eu não tenho certeza, ainda não achei a biografia de _Lewis_ pra comprar... rsrs

Eis a ordem de publicação:

1- O Leão, a feiticeira e o guarda roupa -1950  
2- Principe Caspian - 1951  
3- A viagem do Peregrino - 1952  
4- A cadeira de prata - 1953  
5- O cavalo e seu menino - 1954  
6- O Sobrinho do mago - 1955  
7- A ultima batalha - 1956

A Disney decidiu filmar conforme a ordem de publicação. Mas _pra mim_ é melhor ler na ordem cronológica que os fatos foram acontecendo em Nárnia: livros número 6, 1, 5, 2, 3, 4 e 7.

Bom, era só isso... Beijinhos, Luci Potter.

**Próxima atualização: 19/12** (se vocês forem bonzinhos e deixarem bastante review´s como no capítulo passado! Rsrs).


	6. Uma estranha Lucy

**Gente, quantos comentários! Vocês não imaginam como eu estou feliz... Por isso o capítulo veio rapidinho! Agora respondendo vocês:**

**Rodrigo Black Potter –** Não te decepcionei! Aqui está capítulo novo! Você está lendo as Crônicas? Que legal! Quais os livros que você já leu? Tenho dois preferidos: "O Leão, a Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa" e "A viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada". Gostou da aula dos marotos? Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Bruna Martins –** Prometo postar com a maior freqüência possível! Rsrs Sabe que se eu continuar recebendo tantos comentários e escrevendo tão rápido como eu tenho escrito posso postar um capítulo por dia? Então vai depender de vocês... Rsrs, Beijinhos.

**-Nathi Black- -** Eu escrevendo maravilhosamente? Já disse que você é boazinha, né? Acabei de ler 'De olhos fechados', capítulo ótimo! Vou te pedir aqui também mocinha: quero sua nova song! Huahuahua eu posso ser muito chata quando eu quero... huehueh Acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo... Hehe, convencidaaaa. Beijinhos.

**Camilla Gurjao –** Ai, meu Deus! Será que você sobreviveu? Rsrs espero que sim, porque eu quero comentário seu nesse capítulo também! Rsrsrs Você já vai descobrir quem não vai almoçar... rsrs E teremos _muito_ mais do que aquela simples troca de olhares da Lucy com o Sirius... hahaha, suspense... Espero que você não precise ser perigosa agora! E muito obrigada pelos elogios, é muito bom saber que minha fic prende a atenção de alguém! Beijinhos.

**miss Jane Poltergeist –** Você não me aborrece de maneira nenhuma! E sua review não tem nada de inútil, pelo contrário, não imagina como eu fiquei FELIZ! Não se preocupe com Nárnia! O que tiver de Nárnia eu prometo explicar e se você tiver dúvidas, é só me perguntar! Eu fico tão feliz quando as pessoas gostam da Lucy, sabia? Também acho que o Sirius tem que mudar muito pra merecer ela! Hehe Acho que hoje você vai ficar ainda mais curiosa com essa relação Lucy-Frank! Huehue, Beijinhos!

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy –** James e Sirius arrasam dando aula, né? Na verdade eu sempre imaginei eles atrapalhando tanto uma aula a ponto da McGonagall mandar eles explicarem. E como disse o James: eles se saíram muito bem! Hehe. Capítulo novo rapidinho! Beijinhos.

**_Agora vamos ao capítulo, sim?_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Uma estranha Lucy**

- Lily, o salão principal é pra lá – Falou Lucy apontando para a esquerda.

- Sério Lucy? Que bom que você me falou, porque fazem seis anos que eu estudo aqui e não tinha aprendido ainda.

- Muito engraçadinha você! Então porque você está nos levando na direção oposta? Eu estou morrendo de fome!

- Você está sempre morrendo de fome Lucy! Come um monte, não sei como consegue ser tão magrinha! – Alice falou rindo.

- Segredo de Estado! Não conto nem sobre tortura!

As quatro riram.

- Nós estamos indo para a biblioteca. – Respondeu Lily com um sorriso no rosto. As outras três pararam na hora.

- No nosso horário de almoço? – Perguntou Lucy indignada – '_je ne vais pas même_'! Não vou mesmo Lily! Você vai ter que me arrastar se quiser que eu perca o almoço pra ir à biblioteca! E mesmo assim, quando eu chegar lá vou sair correndo, a não ser que você me amarre na cadeira!

- Nossa Lucy, até parece um castigo ir à biblioteca! – Falou Lily ainda mais indignada que a amiga e ficando repentinamente triste, completou – Era importante.

- Tudo bem Lily – Alice falou sorrindo antes que se prolongasse a discussão – nós vamos com você – E virando para Lucy – Todas nós e ela não vai precisar arrastar ninguém.

- Obrigada Lice, prometo que vai ser rápido.

* * *

- Frank me diz uma coisa, você está afim da Lucy? – Sirius perguntou tentando, sem sucesso, parecer desinteressado.

- Eu afim da Lucy? – Frank perguntou rindo – É lógico que não Sirius. Porque uma pergunta dessas?

- É que vocês estavam cheios de intimidade hoje, ela até assistiu a aula com você... então eu pensei...

- Pois pensou errado Sirius – Frank falou sério agora – a Lucy é tão minha amiga quanto as outras meninas da Grifinória do nosso ano e não tem nada de mais ela sentar comigo na aula.

- É que quando eu saí da sala vocês estavam abraçados.

Mas antes que Frank pudesse responder, James e Remus que estavam até então só observando a conversa desataram a rir.

- Meu caro Almofadinhas – Falou James se recuperando da crise de risos – sabe que até eu que te conheço diria que você ta com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes eu? Sirius Black não sente ciúmes! Só queria saber das intenções do Frank com a minha amiga Lucy.

James e Remus trocaram um olhar cúmplice, deram ombros e voltaram a atenção para o almoço. Frank apenas balançou a cabeça rindo e Peter que até então estava preocupado apenas com seu almoço, levantou bruscamente.

- Eu... eu tenho que ir.

- Ir pra onde Rabicho? Você nem terminou seu almoço.

- Eu sei Remus, mas lembrei que eu ainda não fiz o meu dever de poções que é pra entregar depois do almoço – E saiu sem esperar resposta.

- Esse ratinho está escondendo alguma coisa – Falou Sirius sem desviar o olhar da porta que Peter acabara de passar – Achei que ele tivesse feito esse dever junto com a gente ontem à noite.

James balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- E fez mesmo. O mais estranho é ele não ter terminado de almoçar. O que será que ele ta aprontando?

- Vocês dois deviam deixa-lo em paz. Às vezes ele tem algum encontro e ficou com vergonha de contar pra gente. – Falou Remus.

* * *

- Seria mesmo maravilhoso um lugar desses! – Alice foi a primeira a se manifestar depois do relato de Lily.

- Não é apenas uma história bonita, é real! Será que vocês não percebem? – Lily perguntou em tom choroso.

- Lily, desculpe – Lucy fitou a amiga num misto de surpresa e preocupação – mas infelizmente é difícil acreditar. Como você pode saber que é real?

- Por que eu senti. Não sei explicar porque, mas a sensação de estar em Nárnia é muito diferente de um sonho. Eu sentia que era real. Depois que eu voltei acabei lembrando das três palavras: Peter, Jadis e Lucy. Era isso que o Leão me lembrava quando nós chegamos em Hogwarts esse ano, mas eu não sabia o que era.

- Bom, pelo menos a Lucy e o Peter nós conhecemos. – falou Gwenda.

- Mas eu sei quem é Jadis. Lucy, lembra quando nós ficamos naquele dormitório e eu disse que minhas pesquisa tinham sido ótimas?

- Claro que eu lembro, os livros só apareciam pra você como Artes das Trevas.

- Aí é que está. Quando eu voltei de Nárnia, encontrei um livro de 'História das Artes das Trevas'. A história é muito longa, então eu vou resumir na parte mais importante. Eu descobri que em um mundo diferente do nosso, chamado Charn vivia uma feiticeira terrível, essa feiticeira destruiu o mundo em que morava pronunciando a _Palavra Execrável_ simplesmente para não perder a guerra que tinha declarado para tomar o trono de sua irmã. Quando toda a cidade e os habitantes daquele mundo deixaram de existir essa feiticeira caiu em um sono profundo e foi despertada depois de séculos por duas crianças do nosso mundo, e por causa de um acidente ela foi parar em um outro mundo, chamado Nárnia. Lá ela governou por cem anos e ficou conhecida como a Feiticeira Branca. Durante o seu governo o sol não brilhou em Nárnia, foi sempre inverno e o Natal nunca chegava.

- Que história triste.

- O pior Alice, é que essa feiticeira quando morava em Charn chamava-se Jadis.

Ficaram por um tempo em silêncio, até que Gwenda se manifestou.

- Será que é a mesma Jadis? – Lily balançou a cabeça confirmando, mas foi Lucy que respondeu.

- Acredito que sim. Mas onde o Pettigrew e eu 'entramos' nessa história?

- É para isso que eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Não consigo entender a ligação disso tudo.

- Além do Leão, alguém te falava mais alguma coisa?

- Foi exatamente como eu contei pra vocês. Só havia o Leão e eu. Ele me falou de uma missão pra salvar nosso mundo e que pra isso eu tenho que encontrar Nárnia e as três palavras seriam o elo de ligação.

As amigas permaneceram em silêncio tentando encontrar alguma resposta. Lucy prendeu o cabelo num coque e se voltou para Lily.

- Ainda acho que você andou fumando alguma coisa... – Comentou Lucy fazendo Lily arregalar os olhos.

- Lucy!

- Mas, mesmo que eu esteja muito convencida dessa história ser verdade, não nos custa nada tentar encontrar essa tal de Nárnia, nem que seja em algum livro. – A loirinha sorriu sinceramente.

- Oh Merlin! – Gritou Gwenda e Madame Prince, a bibliotecária, fez um sinal pedindo silêncio.

- O que foi Gwenda? – perguntou Alice.

- Já perdemos a aula de poções e metade da aula de História da Magia.

- Não acredito! O professor Slug deve ter ficado chateadíssimo comigo. – comentou Lily pesarosa.

- Nossa que triste! – Lucy zombou - Acho que você não vai ser convidada para a próxima reuniãozinha dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts. E agora?

Lily apenas fez uma careta decidindo não retrucar o comentário de Lucy que detestava essas reuniões que o professor fazia.

- Será que o professor Binns se importa se chegarmos atrasadas?

Por fim elas decidiram que seria mais proveitoso irem para o Salão Comunal e adiantarem a redação sobre animagia.

* * *

Lucy estava tendo mais uma de suas crises de insônia. Levantou da cama devagar para não acordar as amigas com algum barulho, vestiu um robe de cor esmeralda por cima da fininha camisola verde e desceu pé ante pé a escadaria circular que levava ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

A lareira já estava quase totalmente apagada. Algumas brasas misturavam-se com lenhas mal queimadas e cinzas dando um aspecto frio e triste ao salão comunal àquela hora da madrugada. Lucy se ajeitou de maneira confortável na poltrona de dois lugares que ficava ao lado do fogo, de costas para o buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Tirou do bolsinho do robe o álbum de fotografias que tinha ganhado de Gwenda há dois anos atrás, deu um toque com sua varinha e ele voltou ao tamanho normal.

Esse álbum tinha fotos das quatro amigas desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Folheou algumas páginas sorrindo ao lembrar de tudo que já tinham passado juntas. Mas uma lágrima escorreu quando ela parou para observar a única foto do álbum que não se mexia: uma foto dela com os pais. Sentia tanta falta do pai, apesar de ser muito pequena quando o trágico acidente aconteceu, Lucy lembrava com detalhes aquele dia terrível.

Desde então sua mãe não foi mais a mesma. Se enterrou no trabalho e passou a levar uma vida sem nenhuma alegria já que tinha perdido o único homem que amou de verdade. Sempre que podia mandava a filha para Paris fazer companhia ao avô, assim evitava as lembranças fortes que Lucy despertava nela por ser uma cópia perfeita do pai.

- Tenho tanto medo de amar assim...

Lucy não culpava a mãe, mas sentia como se a tivesse perdido junto com o pai no mesmo acidente. Sua sorte era ter o senhor. Bernard Jabouille, o avô materno que sempre cuidou de Lucy como se fosse sua filha.

Deixou escapar um soluço e antes que outros viessem virou a página tentando afastar os pensamentos tristes. Um leve sorriso se formou quando viu a foto que ocupava a página inteira do álbum. Era uma foto que ela tirou dos marotos no final do segundo ano. Sirius empurrava Remus para aparecer mais enquanto James se colocava na frente dos outros dois e Lily entrava na foto pra dar uns tapas neles. Peter estava atrás de todos eles pulando pra ver o que acontecia lá na frente.

- Ah, Sirius... – Lucy sussurrou

E como se para responder seu chamado o buraco do retrato se abriu e ela escutou duas vozes.

- Acho que tem alguém ali. – Sussurrou a primeira voz.

- Não parece ter ninguém – Falou a segunda voz um pouco mais alta que a primeira.

- Olhe o cabelo caindo pelo ombro do sofá. – A primeira continuava baixa.

- Ah. - Novamente a segunda voz, mas agora que estava no volume normal fez o coração de Lucy disparar - Podem subir, eu vou ver quem é.

Rapidamente ela fechou o álbum e se sentou no sofá a tempo de ver James subindo para o dormitório com alguma coisa na mão e Sirius indo ao seu encontro.

- Boa noite senhorita Eyelesbarrow. – Sirius fez uma cômica reverência.

- Onde vocês estavam a um hora dessas? – Perguntou rindo do maroto.

- Nós?

- '_Oui'_. Não estou vendo mais ninguém por aqui.

- Estávamos explorando o castelo. – Lucy levantou uma sobrancelha - Tentando descobrir passagens secretas. – Respondeu Sirius naturalmente.

- E porque seu ombro está cortado?

- Raspei em uma parede no quarto andar, nada que Madame Pomfrey não conserte – Falou Sirius enquanto sentava ao lado de Lucy.

Ela ficou em silêncio, considerando se acreditava ou não na história dele. E puxando a varinha apontou para o ferimento que cicatrizou na hora.

- Nossa! Você é boa nisso! – Exclamou Sirius passando a mão onde há um minuto atrás estava o machucado – Vai ser curandeira?

- Não, vou ser Auror. Hei, do você está rindo?

- Bom, você é uma garota. – Lucy riu também.

- '_Oui'_ eu sou. Você demorou seis anos pra descobrir?

- Não é isso, o que eu quero dizer é que Auror é uma profissão para um homem. – Lucy fechou a cara – Pode ser perigoso para uma garota, vocês são frágeis e se deixam levar pela emoção, numa guerra como a que estamos enfrentando isso não pode acontecer. A guerra precisa de pessoas fortes, e frias também para tomar as decisões certas, e isso as mulheres não têm.

Lucy estava pasma pelo que acabara de ouvir.

- Terminou o seu discurso machista, Black? Se você acha tudo isso, pois bem, não vou tentar mudar seu pensamento pequeno e egoísta, mas saiba que eu vou ser Auror sim e mais do que isso vou ser uma Auror melhor do que muitos homens que estejam naquela academia, você pode apostar.

Sirius, surpreso com a reação de Lucy ficou um tempo sem falar nada. Lucy brincava com a varinha entre os dedos enquanto o encarava.

- Desculpe. – falou baixinho - Não queria menosprezar seus poderes muito menos duvidar da sua capacidade, apenas acho... Perigoso pra você. – Sirius encarou a loirinha e percebeu os olhos dela vermelhos – Você estava chorando?

- Hã? – passou a mão pelos olhos – Ah, não foi só um cisco que caiu no meu olho e eu não conseguia tirar.

- Claro, claro. Você pode curar feridas profundas sem pronunciar uma única palavra, vai ser a melhor auror da história do mundo bruxo mas não consegue tirar um simples cisco do olho? – Perguntou ele divertido – Que tipo de bruxa você é?

- Bom, eu também tenho uma dificuldade enorme para abrir aqueles pacotes de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores – os dois riram – E também o tipo de bruxa que não sabe mentir.

Diante a expressão de curiosidade de Sirius ela abriu novamente o álbum e mostrou a Sirius a foto dela pequenininha com seus pais. Contou também toda a história do acidente e tudo o que pensava sobre a mãe.

Lucy dificilmente contava sua história para as pessoas, não gostava de aborrecer os outros com seus problemas, suas amigas conheciam a história do acidente mas apenas Lily sabia do sofrimento da loirinha pela ausência da mãe, por isso desde que se tornaram amigas os Evans a acolheram como se fosse um membro da família que retornava para casa depois de anos distante.

- Então a família da Lis e o meu avô têm sido a minha verdadeira família. E acho que eu não poderia desejar família mais maravilhosa, a não ser, é claro, que meu pai estivesse vivo.

- Sabe, de alguma forma nossa história é parecida, mas a sua é mais triste porque eu simplesmente não considero a minha família de sangue, é como se eles nunca tivessem existido, por isso eu sofro bem menos que você. – Lucy sorriu curiosa – Mas a minha história fica pra uma outra hora.

- É por isso que você não gosta que te chamem de Black? – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto confirmando.

- Vai começar a me chamar pelo nome?

- Te faço outra pergunta. Se pudesse escolher, qual o sobrenome você teria? Digo, em qual família você teria nascido?

Sirius estranhou a pergunta mas respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

- Me chamaria Sirius Potter. – Abriu um imenso sorriso – Claro que o 'Potter' ficaria muito melhor em mim do que no James. E eu ia querer ser o irmão caçula do Pontas pra ter mais regalias.

Os dois gargalharam.

- Está bem então. A partir de agora você também vai ser Potter pra mim.

- Como?

- Ao invés de te chamar de Black, vou te chamar de Potter também.

- E o que te custa me chamar de Sirius?

- Ainda não me sinto confortável pra isso.

- Mas eu te chamo de Lucy e não de Eyelesbarrow.

- Meu caso é uma exceção, todo mundo me chama de Lucy! Meu sobrenome tem uma pronúncia complicada.

- Mas todo mundo vai estranhar você me chamando de Potter.

- Se você quiser é só explicar o porquê. Eu mesma já me apresentei várias vezes como Lucy Evans para algumas amigas trouxas da Lily.

Os dois ficaram um instante em silêncio se encarando.

- Sabe... – Começou Sirius levantando a mão para acariciar o cabelo de Lucy, mas ela levantou do sofá num pulo.

- Nossa, nem me dei conta da hora, daqui a pouco já vai amanhecer e o meu sono já está voltando. – Falou sem encarar o maroto.

- Que pena – Sirius falou um pouco rouco – eu ainda estou sem sono, achei que você queria me fazer companhia.

- Mieux non... Melhor não... _Potter_. – Suspirou.

Não soube dizer se Sirius entendeu ou não, mas decidiu voltar para o dormitório. Enquanto andava até as escadas mil coisas passavam na sua cabeça, não sabia porque tinha contado tudo aquilo pra Sirius o achava infantil demais, por outro lado ele tinha escutado tudo, conversado e dado conselhos como se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse ali e não aquele maroto baderneiro e conquistador que ela conhecia, parecia maduro "E preocupado".

Já estava no primeiro degrau da escada quando uma mão pesada porém macia pousou no seu ombro.

- Lucy. - Ela se virou lentamente temendo descobrir o que Sirius queria - Seu álbum.

- Ah! Obrigada Bla-Potter. – Agradeceu com um sorriso e tocou o álbum com a varinha para que ele diminuísse a ponto de caber no bolso do robe.

Já estava subindo novamente quando Sirius deslizou delicadamente a mão pelo seu braço e segurou firme seu pulso.

- Boa Noite Lucy – falou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

- Bonne Nuit. – Retribuiu o sorriso e antes que pudesse se arrepender, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e subiu as escadas correndo.

Se alguém tivesse descido por aquela escadaria alguns minutos depois, teria encontrado Sirius parado como uma estátua no mesmo lugar que Lucy o deixou, com uma cara de bobo e a mão direita sobre a face, tentando impedir que o beijo fugisse e nunca mais voltasse.

- O que você tem, garota? – Murmurou olhando para o alto da escada – Não... Sirius Black não se apaixona...

E com esse pensamento subiu para o dormitório masculino pra tentar dormir um pouco. Lá fora a escuridão da noite já era substituída pela claridade cinzenta que antecede o amanhecer.

* * *

Lucy se arrependia profundamente de ter descido para o salão comunal aquela noite. Já faziam três dias que ela se martirizava pelo beijo que deu no maroto.

- Mas foi só no rosto... – Murmurou.

- Do que você está falando Lucy? – Lily perguntou rindo e passou a mão em frente ao rosto da amiga – Alôôu, em que planeta você está?

- No mesmo que você, Lis.

- Mas não está mesmo. Faz dias que você ta estranha Lucy. Meia aérea, solta umas palavras sem sentido às vezes...

Lucy não respondeu o comentário de Alice. Talvez nem tenha escutado, já que naquele momento James e Sirius entravam na biblioteca e se sentavam na mesa ao lado da delas. Lucy, Gwenda e Alice estavam estudando com Lily e Dorcas. Sirius e Lucy se encararam por um momento, a loirinha foi quem desviou o olhar.

- Preciso falar com o Frank. – Sem esperar resposta, Lucy juntou seu material e foi se sentar junto com Frank que estava em um canto mais afastado junto com dois alunos da lufa-lufa.

- Posso me sentar com vocês? – Lucy perguntou e Frank abriu um imenso sorriso que não passou despercebido por Sirius e Alice do outro lado da biblioteca.

- Claro Lucy! – Frank puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse – Você conhece Edgar Bones e Amus Diggory da Lufa-lufa?

- Só de vista, apesar de ter dividido a cabine do Expresso com o Bones esse ano mas tivemos alguns incidentes desagradáveis – Respondeu sorrindo timidamente – Prazer, Lucy Eyelesbarrow, mas por favor me chamem só de Lucy mesmo.

Os dois sorriram para ela.

- Já que é assim, vamos esquecer as formalidades. Pode me chamar apenas de Amus – Lucy assentiu.

- Você veio estudar com a gente? – perguntou Edgar.

- Não, na verdade eu precisava conversar com o Frank. Pode ser agora?

Frank concordou e os dois saíram da biblioteca. Desde o começo da semana Lucy e Frank estavam estranhamente próximos. Tinham feito dupla em quase todas as aulas e estavam sempre cochichando longe dos outros alunos. Trocavam olhares cúmplices e sorriam só de olhar um para o outro.

Lily tinha percebido tudo isso e estava achando muito suspeito o comportamento da amiga que sempre torceu pra que Alice se entendesse com Frank. Alice por sua vez estava chateada com Lucy, tinha certeza que a loirinha estava tendo alguma coisa com Frank e por isso estava tão distraída e evitando conversar com as meninas.

- Acho que daqui ninguém consegue nos escutar. – falou Frank olhando por cima do ombro.

- Também acho que não, mas temos que ser rápidos, já estamos levantando suspeitas. – Lucy falou baixinho mas depois deu uma risada.

- Tudo bem só precisamos escolher um lugar seguro pra essa noite, o banheiro da Murta que Geme está descartado, já que virou o ninho de amor do Malfoy e da Black.

Os dois fizeram uma careta de nojo.

- Urgh! É nojento, mas os dois se merecem. – Lucy falou rindo – Mas bem que eles podiam achar um lugar melhor pra eles, não? Nós chegamos lá primeiro.

- Tem uma sala no sétimo andar que é meio secreta.

- Fora de cogitação, tanto as meninas quanto os marotos conhecem e eles têm saído todas as noites essa semana. Podem estar indo para lá. Tenho uma idéia um pouco arriscada mas é a melhor que temos.

- Qual?

- O corujal. É só a gente sair bem depois que todo mundo já estiver dormindo pra não correr o risco de sermos seguidos. Ninguém manda carta altas horas da madrugada, e lá tem um '_odeur désagréable_' por causa das corujas então ninguém em sã consciência usaria como ponto de encontro. O único problema é que temos que passar bem em frente da sala do Filch.

- Mas acho que vale a pena arriscar. É só mais hoje, amanhã todos já vão estar sabendo.

- Menos a Alice, claro. – Lucy olhou no relógio – É melhor voltarmos, tenho que passar na enfermaria para ver o Remus. Minha semana foi tão atribulada que não tive nem tempo de ir visitar meu amigo.

Combinaram o horário que se encontrariam à noite e voltaram para a biblioteca. Edgar e Amus já estavam guardando o material na mochila. Lucy pegou seu material e saiu acompanha dos dois. Mas antes parou na mesa em que as amigas estavam.

- Lily eu vou até a enfermaria pedir uma poção contra insônia para a Madame Pomfrey.

Alice nem levantou os olhos da redação que estava escrevendo e Gwenda ficou encarando Lucy de uma maneira desconfiada. Mas Lily entendeu que ela estava indo visitar Remus.

- Tudo bem a gente se encontra no jantar. – Lily falou enquanto mexia em sua mochila. Pegou alguns pergaminhos e entregou a Lucy – Você pode levar esses relatórios para _ela_ por gentileza, fiquei de entregar ontem mas não tive tempo.

Lucy assentiu e saiu.

- Você sofre de insônia? – Perguntou Amus.

- Desde os seis anos de idade. Tem diminuído bastante desde que eu entrei no mundo mágico, mas sempre que eu estou preocupada ou ansiosa a única coisa que me salva é a poção da Madame Pomfrey.

- Deve ser horrível sofrer de insônia. – Comentou Edgar - Não é da minha conta, mas com o que você está preocupada atualmente?

- O Frank contou pra vocês alguma coisa sobre nosso...hum... 'envolvimento'? – os dois balançaram a cabeça negando – Desculpe, então por enquanto é melhor eu não falar nada.

Continuaram conversando até chegar em um corredor do primeiro andar.

- Me despeço de vocês aqui. Preciso mesmo ir à enfermaria, o humor da Madame Pomfrey é bem melhor antes do anoitecer.

- Quer companhia?

Mas não foi Lucy quem respondeu.

- Ela já tem companhia Amus, não se preocupe – Sirius abriu um imenso sorriso – Por coincidência também estou indo à ala hospitalar.

Os dois Lufa-lufas olharam para Lucy esperando uma resposta.

- Tudo bem. De qualquer maneira, '_merci monsieur_'. – respondeu com seu habitual sorriso antes de acenar e sair.

Lucy tentou andar rápido para despistar Sirius, como se ele não soubesse chegar sozinho à enfermaria.

- Você devia parar de fugir de mim – Sirius sussurrou em seu ouvido e Lucy sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem.

- E quem disse que eu estou fugindo de você Black? – Lucy continuou andando na frente de Sirius.

- Você mudou do suco de abóbora pra cerveja amanteigada comigo. O que foi, o seu namoradinho é ciumento?

Lucy parou e virou lentamente para Sirius.

- Você não devia falar do que não sabe, Black.

- E o que eu não sei? A escola inteira já sabe Lucy. Só se fala sobre o novo casalzinho da Grifinória. Vocês não conseguiram esconder tão bem, não é? Sabe que até eu fiquei com dó da Alice? Ela está arrasada. Bom, eu falei pra ela...

- O que foi que você falou pra ela? – Perguntou Lucy com medo da resposta.

- Que ela não devia ligar para os boatos mas que se eles fossem verdade que ela devia gostar de quem gosta dela.

- Ai, meu Deus! Que confusão! – Lucy começou a andar em círculos e a falar sozinha – Não era pra ter acontecido assim... Coitadinha...

Sirius olhava impaciente pra Lucy.

- O que você acha de me contar o que está acontecendo?

Lucy levantou os olhos e deu um sorriso imenso.

- É isso! Vou te contar tudo! – E voltou a falar sozinha - Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Também vou contar pra Lily e pra Gwenda, aliás não tinha motivo pra gente esconder delas. Só a Alice não deveria saber. Mas é que o Frank é muito tímido, mas ele vai entender se eu contar. – e se dirigindo novamente à Sirius – Vamos Black, vamos falar com o Remus.

- Você me prometeu que não ia mais me chamar de Black, lembra?

- Não foi bem uma promessa, mas me desculpe, essa semana minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo acabei esquecendo do nosso trato, vou prestar mais atenção, tudo bem?

* * *

Gente, muito obrigada pelo comentários! Eu nunca vou cansar de agradecê-los! E se você está lendo e ainda não comentou, não se acanhe! Aqui somos todos uma grande família feliz! E eu vou ficar ainda mais feliz se vocês escreverem pra mim. Nem que seja um: "_Por favor, tire esse fic ridícula do ar!_". Preciso saber o que todos estão achando!

Tadinha da Lucy, não? O Cachorrão não merece todo esse amor dela... por isso ela está a procura de um verdadeiro amor... será que ela conseguiu encontrar isso nos braços de Frank em um lindo Corujal fedorento? Hauhuahuaha Só fico com dó da Alice, mas...

Isso são cenas do próximo capítulo: **Surpresas.** Sim, esse é o nome do capítulo! E vocês estão sendo tão bonzinhos comigo que acho que Papai Noel também será com vocês... e se eu atacasse de Papai Noel? Hum, até que não é uma má idéia... huehuehuhe O que será que eu estou aprontando, hein? O.o

**Próxima atualização: 21/12**

Será que conseguimos uma marca maior de review´s? Vamos tentar? Vou até postar uma prévia do próximo capítulo:

_Esperava apreensiva pelos marotos quando escutou uma explosão._

_Olhou para a direção do barulho e não conseguiu segurar o riso quando viu Snape com um cabelo cor-de-rosa dividido em duas tranças e com um vestidinho branco de florzinhas azuis. Lucy pode vê-lo segurando um envelope preto._

_Aparentemente ele tinha recebido uma correspondência que soltou algum feitiço quando foi aberta. Mas os olhos de Lucy se desviaram para um grupo que aparentava não ter percebido a brincadeira com Snape e que vinha em sua direção._

_- As florzinhas do vestidos deviam ser cor-de-rosa pra combinar com o cabelo. – falou apontando para Snape que tentava a todo custo desfazer o feitiço..._

É isso. Beijinhos, Luci Potter.


	7. Surpresas

****

Oie! Obrigada pelos comentários lindos de todos vocês! Eles me fizeram muito feliz! Agora respondendo...

**-Nathi Black- -** Feliz, feliz eu ficof com seus comentários e com suas postagens rápidas! Vou agradecer aqui também por você ter publicado a song: ficou linda! Você já vai descobrir o rolo da Lucy com o Frank... Mas você nem desconfia? Hehe Sim, sim, esteja aqui em todas as atualizações mocinha! Beijinhos.

**miss Jane Poltergeist –** Obrigada por não escrever pra mim parar! Rsrs, será que você descobriu o plano da Lucy? O.o Hehe, falta pouco pra descobrir... Agora quanto às três palavras... posso dizer que você passou bem perto, mas só com relação à Lucy. O Petter realmente tem o negócio da traição e tal, mas na minha fic ele é _o que realmente é_: **um rato inútil**! Hauhuahuah. Não liga não... É que eu odeio o Pettigrew!... rsrs Espero que você continue amando minha fic, porque eu amo seus comentários! Beijinhos.

**Camilla Gurjao –** Huahuahua Espero que você nunca esqueça de passar o ponto! Rsrsrs Frank e Lucy não combinam, né? Mas ela com o Amus... quem sabe né? O cachorrão ia morrer! Huahuaha Também achei o máximo fazer a Alice e o Sirius com ciúmes... quando será que esse maroto vai perceber que a Lucy é a garota da vida dele? Ele se acha esperto, mas é leeeentoooo. Hehehe. Beijinhos.

**Bruna Martins –** Então continue comentando e me deixando tão feliz com seus comentários e quem sabe eu não consiga postar de hora em hora? Hehehe. Eu vi seu comentário na minha outra fic e até vou responder lá, mas só pra te incentivar: não tenha medo de escrever não. Escreva primeiro pra você e depois vai aperfeiçoando. Eu não escrevo nem cartão de aniversário e tomei coragem pra escrever uma fic! Hehe Aposto que você consegue! Beijinhos, espero que goste desse capítulo!

**-Laura- -** Obrigada pelos elogios! Você gostou do filme, então? Torço pra que você se divirta com a minha fic também! Hoje você já descobre o que a doida da Lucy está fazendo... hehehe Sim, volte aqui e comente, hein? Mesmo que não gostar do capítulo: pode criticar! Beijinhos.

**Araminda Black –** Sim! Vamos iniciar uma campanha pra Lucy desistir do Frank e ficar com o Sirius? Mas só se o Sirius mudar muiiiito, né? Falta pouco pra descobrir o que ela ta aprontando! Não deixe de comentar e me contar o que achou! Beijinhos.

**Aninha Black Lupin –** Obrigada por gostar da minha fic! Mas acho que é pura bondade sua! Eu não escrevo bem não... mas tento... rsrs Beijinhos!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Surpresas**

Madame Pomfrey permitiu que eles vissem Remus por apenas dez minutos, já que ele tinha que ser levado para o Salgueiro Lutador antes do anoitecer.

Remus concordou que Lucy devia contar pra todos os amigos, com exceção de Alice.

- Se você quiser esperar até amanhã, já vai ter passado o meu 'período' e eu posso ajudar vocês.

- Obrigada Remus – Lucy sorriu sinceramente – Mas se você concorda que eu tenho que contar acho melhor fazer isso ainda hoje pra evitar mais confusão – Olhou de soslaio para Sirius – O próprio Potter já está fazendo um monte de fofoca por aí.

- Hei, que isso? Eu não faço fofoca! Só comentei com você o que todo mundo está falando.

- Espere um pouco. – Remus interveio antes que começassem uma discussão – O que o James tem a ver com o Sirius estar fazendo fofoca?

- James? Eu não falei do James – Lucy franziu o cenho e balançava a cabeça mas depois compreendeu do que o Remus estava falando e abriu um sorriso – Eu disse Potter.

Ela e Sirius explicaram toda a história da mudança do sobrenome de Sirius.

Como Remus só sairia da ala hospitalar no outro dia próximo ao horário de almoço combinaram de se encontrar em Hogsmead.

Madame Pomfrey expulsou os grifinórios da ala hospitalar alegando que eles ficaram muito mais tempo que o permitido.

- Remus, a Lily te mandou essas anotações. Vou deixar aqui na mesinha de cabeceira, pode ser? – Remus assentiu com um sorriso triste o que fez os olhos de Lucy se encherem de lágrimas – Se cuida, está bem? Amanhã isso tudo já vai ter passado. – Deu um abraço no amigo e saiu da enfermaria com Sirius.

- Me corta o coração ver o Remus nesse estado. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa pra ajudá-lo...

- Você já ajuda Lucy, mais do que imagina. Só o fato de você não o rejeitar ou ter medo já faz ele se sentir bem melhor.

Caminharam em silêncio até o salão principal onde todos já jantavam. Lucy se juntou às amigas, mas o clima pesado que pairava sobre elas fez com que a loirinha se despedisse logo alegando que estava com muita dor de cabeça e que iria dormir cedo.

- A Lucy está muito estranha de uns dias pra cá. – Comentou Gwenda.

- Ela está escondendo alguma coisa da gente Gwen. – Alice concordou e apontou pra Lucy que estava em pé próxima aos marotos – Ela não disse que estava com dor de cabeça?

- Gente, é melhor não tirar conclusões precipitadas. Nem julgar ela sem saber o que está acontecendo. – Ponderou Lily.

- Mas adivinha quem está vindo pra cá? – perguntou Alice forçando um sorriso.

- Olá Evans! – Lily que já se preparava para brigar com James o olhou surpresa.

- Estamos progredindo, Potter. Agora só falta você fingir que eu não existo e nunca mais me dirigir a palavra, então eu serei a pessoa mais feliz da face da Terra.

- Discordo do seu ponto de vista. – James ajeitou os óculos – Mas depois a gente discute isso, agora eu preciso falar com você – Olhou para as amigas de Lily e abaixou o tom de voz – Em particular.

- Só nos seus sonhos Potter eu teria uma conversa com você. Ainda mais uma conversa particular, esqueça.

James percebendo que Lily não iria ceder pediu ajuda pra Alice que resolveu voltar para a Torre da Grifinória com Gwenda. A ruivinha tentou ir junto mas James a deteve.

- Que dificuldade conseguir falar com você Lily! – Lily levantou as mão para o alto.

- Ai Merlin! Regredimos novamente! – virando-se novamente para James – Você não tinha aprendido o meu sobrenome?

- Eu sempre soube o seu sobrenome, mas eu acho o seu nome mais bonito – Lily apenas revirou os olhos e ele abriu um sorriso maroto – Mas vamos logo ao assunto. A Lucy precisa falar com você e com a Gwenda, ela marcou uma reunião no salão comunal às duas horas da manhã, mas a Alice não pode vir. Se você quiser posso te ensinar um feitiço muito útil pra nossa amiga não acordar durante a madrugada.

- Não preciso que você me ensine nada Potter. Mas sobre o que é essa reunião tão tarde assim?

- Ela não falou. Bom o recado está dado. – James se levantou – Antes que eu me esqueça, Lily você aceita me acompanhar à Hogsmead amanhã?

- Só se for pra decepar sua cabeça e pendurar no Três Vassouras pra complementar a decoração.

* * *

O salão comunal estava deserto, o único som vinha do fogo que crepitava na lareira, um vento gelado denunciava que uma das janelas tinha sido deixada aberta.

Lucy foi a primeira a descer, se ajeitando na poltrona mais próxima à lareira. Lily e Gwenda se juntaram à ela minutos depois.

Sirius disse que os marotos não poderiam participar da reunião porque ele e James teriam treino de quadribol sábado bem cedinho, então Lucy deixou ele à par do assunto e pediu que ele contasse para James e Peter. Já que teria que esconder alguma coisa, esconderia apenas de Alice.

Lucy limpou a garganta de leve antes de falar.

- Olha, desculpa por fazer vocês acordarem a essa hora da madrugada, mas o que eu tenho pra falar não podia passar de hoje e durante o dia seria mais complicado para despistar a Lice.

Lily e Gwenda a encaravam curiosas.

- Hoje, aliás, ontem eu fiquei sabendo pelo...

Lucy pensou em chamar Sirius de 'Potter', mas já tinha explicações de mais a dar naquela noite, não era o melhor momento pra explicar o novo sobrenome de Sirius, mas também não podia chamá-lo de Black já que tinha descoberto que isso era uma ofensa para o maroto. Mordeu o lábio inferior, só restava uma alternativa para o momento.

- ...Sirius que toda a escola está comentando sobre um namoro meu com o Frank. Eu não devo explicações e pouco me importo com o que os outros alunos possam comentar sobre a minha vida, mas à vocês que são minhas amigas eu tenho que contar o que está acontecendo. Até porque a Gwen tem me olhado desconfiada nesses últimos dias e eu também percebi a Lis preocupada.

As duas assentiram. E Lucy explicou tudo o que estava acontecendo, inclusive o incidente com Sirius naquela madrugada o que deixou a loirinha fora do ar nestes dias. Quando tudo foi finalmente esclarecido ela se despediu informando as amigas que tinha que se encontrar com Frank no corujal.

* * *

Após o almoço de sábado todos os alunos com permissão de visitar o povoado estavam sendo revistados antes de sair (novas medidas de segurança). Lucy tinha decidido ficar longe das amigas para evitar alguma discussão com Alice já que soube por Gwenda que ela estava muito brava. Esperava apreensiva pelos marotos quando escutou uma explosão.

Olhou para a direção do barulho e não conseguiu segurar o riso quando viu Snape com um cabelo cor-de-rosa dividido em duas tranças e com um vestidinho branco de florzinhas azuis. Lucy pode vê-lo segurando um envelope preto.

Aparentemente ele tinha recebido uma correspondência que soltou algum feitiço quando foi aberta. Mas os olhos de Lucy se desviaram para um grupo que aparentava não ter percebido a brincadeira com Snape e que vinha em sua direção.

- As florzinhas do vestidos deviam ser cor-de-rosa pra combinar com o cabelo. – Falou apontando para Snape que tentava a todo custo desfazer o feitiço.

- Foi o que eu falei para o Pontas, mas ele disse que aí o Seboso ia ficar bonitinho e não engraçado.

Lucy riu do comentário de Sirius.

- Como soube que tínhamos sido nós? – perguntou James.

- Não conheço mais ninguém que faria isso com o Snape. – Deu de ombros e se virou para Remus – Como você está?

- Melhorando, o pior já passou. – Respondeu com um fraco sorriso.

Lucy se aproximou dele e tocou alguns ferimentos. Remus deu um pulo e um gemido de dor. Ela o encarou e apontou a varinha para os machucados piores como tinha feito no ombro de Sirius.

- Lucy, como vocês fez isso? – Perguntou estupefato - Nem Madame Pomfrey consegue curar meus ferimentos sem me dar pelo menos uns três tipos de poções. – Lucy sorriu para ele e acariciou o braço onde antes estava a pior ferida.

- Sempre que precisar é só me pedir, ok? – E virando-se para Sirius – Vocês dois – Apontou para James também – Tem algum encontro hoje?

Eles ficaram surpresos com a pergunta dela mas responderam que sim.

- Se importariam de desmarcar? Só por hoje? – Como eles não entendiam onde ela queria chegar resolveu explicar logo – É que eu não posso ficar com as meninas, e se eu ficar sozinha com o Remus ou com Frank as más línguas de Hogwarts vão atacar novamente. Não quero que chegue mais nenhuma história sobre mim no ouvido da Alice.

Sirius concordou, mas James não queria de jeito nenhum.

- Por favor? – Lucy juntou as mãos – Vai James, o que te custa? Você pode sair com ela quando quiser, e eu só preciso da sua companhia _hoje_.

- Lucy, você já tem o Remus, o Sirius e o Peter, porque eu teria que estar junto? – Lucy pareceu considerar a questão. Por fim deu de ombros.

- Tout bien... Tudo bem, eu pretendia te ajudar com uma certa ruivinha do sexto ano da Grifinória, mas...

Foi a palavra chave. Na hora James procurou a Corvinal que ele tinha encontro e desmarcou alegando que precisava muito ajudar uma amiga que estava com problemas.

Depois de passarem pela fiscalização de Filch, tomaram uma das carruagens que iam para o povoado.

- Mas tem uma condição, Lucy. Se você vai passar uma tarde inteira com os marotos em Hogsmead vai ter que aceitar algumas coisas que a gente faz e que podem parecer erradas.

- Não se preocupe James, já estou preparada.

Chegando em Hogsmead a primeira parada foi na Zonko´s. Eles passaram horas por lá e até Lucy se divertiu com tanta novidade em logros. Tendo como melhor amiga Lily Evans, foram raras as vezes que Lucy tinha visitado a loja. A loirinha aproveitou e encheu duas caixas de compras o que foi percebido com surpresa pelos marotos.

- Próxima parada: Dedosdemel. – Falou Lucy entusiasmada.

Na loja de doces James e Sirius não se sentiam tão à vontade quanto na Zonko´s, mesmo assim fizeram companhia a Lucy e Remus que eram viciados em todo tipo de chocolate.

Passaram uma tarde divertidíssima. Antes de irem ao Três Vassouras Peter se despediu deles alegando que tinha marcado um encontro. Remus foi pedir as bebidas e Lucy se sentou com Sirius e James em uma mesa próxima da porta.

- Olha só isso, Lucy.

Sirius apontou a varinha para uma caixinha verde que havia tirado do bolso e guiou ela por baixo das mesas e cadeiras até um canto afastado do bar onde um grupo de Sonserinos do sétimo ano estava reunido. Centralizou a caixinha em baixo da mesa e com um aceno deixou ela cair no chão.

No momento que tocou o chão as laterais da caixa se abriram e derramou um líquido verde musgo pelo chão que se espalhou num raio de um metro e meio. E com outro aceno da varinha de Sirius a gosma verde ficou sólida, grudando os pés dos Sonserinos no chão.

- Aqui estão as cervejas amanteigadas . – Remus chegou e viu a varinha na mão de Sirius – O que você ta aprontando?

- Você já vai descobrir Aluado. – Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto – Espere só até os 'verdinhos' levantarem pra ir embora.

Mal terminou de falar isso Narcisa, Lucius, Crabbe e Goyle se levantaram e com os pés grudados no chão caíram uns sobre os outros. Todos no bar (a maioria estudante de Hogwarts) riram da situação.

Rapidamente Malfoy desfez o feitiço e andou ameaçadoramente até a mesa em que os marotos estavam.

- Isso vai ter troco. Pode escrever que vai.

- E quem é que vai nos dar o troco, Malfoy? – James se levantou para encarar o loiro e o olhou de cima a embaixo. Contendo a risada ao ver o estado das vestes do Sonserino, continuou – Você?

- Eu adoraria! – olhou para Lucy com desprezo – Aliás, você devia honrar o nome tradicional da sua família, Potter! Um sangue puro andar por aí de amizades com trouxas sangues-ruins, tsc, tsc, onde será que esse mundo vai parar?

Todos no bar assistiam a discussão. Alguns ficaram pasmos com a expressão usada por Lucius, mas não fizeram nada. Sirius que até então estava achando tudo divertido, levantou num pulo. Ele e James já se preparavam para atacar quando Lucy se colocou entre eles e Malfoy.

- Chega! Eu não me importo de ser chamada de sangue-ruim, não preciso que vocês me defendam. E à você Malfoy só tenho uma coisa a dizer – Ela o encarou e ficou sem fala por alguns instantes. Sua expressão antes séria assumiu um semblante horrorizado - Eu posso ser uma sangue-ruim como você diz, não me importo, sou tão bruxa quanto você, aliás eu sou superior à você, sabe porque? Porque eu tenho o coração puro, e isso me faz mais feliz do que ser como você que tem o sangue puro mas o coração-ruim. É isso que nos diferencia Malfoy, eu sou humana e não um monstro.

Malfoy mantinha a sua pose e a encarava com ódio no olhar.

- Agora acho melhor você dar o fora daqui com a sua gangue antes que eu decida te usar como cobaia de algumas azarações.

- Você é muito atrevida sangue-ruim. Não pense que eu vou deixar por isso mesmo.

- Eu vou estar te esperando, Malfoy. Não se preocupe.

Lucy sustentou o olhar de Malfoy até ele girar a capa e sair do bar acompanhado dos outros Sonserinos. A loirinha desabou na cadeira.

- Acho melhor eu voltar pro castelo. – Falou num suspiro.

- Beba um pouco de água querida. – Madame Rosmerta estendeu um copo cheio d'água para Lucy – Você ficou muito nervosa. Eu tenho uma poção calmante, se você quiser...

- Não precisa, muito obrigada. Já está passando.

Os marotos a encaravam sem saber o que dizer. Lucy esperou Madame Rosmerta sair pra confidenciar.

- Eu sou Legilimente. – Os marotos arregalaram os olhos, Sirius até engasgou – Mas ninguém sabe, nem a Lily. Estou contando pra vocês porque eu preciso desabafar o que eu acabei de descobrir.

- E o que você descobriu, Lucy? – Remus perguntou.

- Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte. Pior que isso, foi ele quem matou os pais de Gwenda. – Virou para Sirius – Junto com Bellatrix.

As revelações da loirinha tiveram um forte impacto sobre os marotos. Sirius e James queriam tomar satisfações com o Sonserino, mas Remus ponderou que isso podia trazer complicações pra Lucy. E ela explicou também que a vingança que Malfoy merecia só ia rebaixá-los ao mesmo ponto dele: de assassinos.

* * *

Alice se virou na cama. De onde estava vindo aquele barulho? Colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça mas não adiantou. Irritada resolveu levantar pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

As amigas pareciam não ter percebido nada, já que estavam com as cortinas fechadas, quase não dava pra perceber esse detalhe pois tudo estava num breu total, Alice procurou sua varinha pra iluminar o quarto mas não a encontrou.

O barulho parecia música, e também parecia vir do jardim... Alice foi até a janela do dormitório. No caminho tropeçou em alguma coisa, mas nem teve tempo de descobrir o que era 'coisa' já que quando olhou pela janela teve a maior surpresa da sua vida.

Frank estava planando em um tapete voador próximo à janela (como não poderiam contrabandear um tapete voador para Hogwarts, ele e Lucy enfeitiçaram um tapete do dormitório masculino), quando viu Alice a música de fundo parou e ele começou a cantar.

_Eu tenho tanto pra lhe falar  
Mas com palavras não sei dizer  
Como é grande o meu amor por você  
_

A voz dele estava um pouco trêmula, mas quando viu o sorriso de Alice, ficou mais confiante.

_E não há nada pra comparar  
Para poder lhe explicar  
Como é grande o meu amor por você  
_

_Nem mesmo o céu, nem as estrelas  
Nem mesmo o mar e o infinito  
Não é maior que o meu amor  
Nem mais bonito  
_

Alice deu uma olhada rápida para os lados para ver se alguma das amigas tinha acordado.

_Me desespero a procurar  
Alguma forma de lhe falar  
Como é grande o meu amor por você  
Nunca se esqueça nenhum segundo  
Que eu tenho o amor maior do mundo  
Como é grande o meu amor por você_

A grifinória estava emocionada quando ele terminou de cantar.

Frank se aproximou encostando na janela e entregou à ela um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Alice aceitou as rosas e Frank pulou para dentro do quarto.

- Senhorita Alice Martindale, você aceita namorar comigo?

- Aiii Frank, que lindo! – Alice falou toda derretida – É claro que eu aceito.

Frank a enlaçou pela cintura e puxou para um beijo que prometia ser demorado se não fosse um salva de palmas e vários 'vivas' vindo do outro lado do dormitório.

Quando Alice se virou para a direção das vozes Lily fez um movimento com a varinha e de repente o dormitório ficou todo iluminado.

Alice não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, o dormitório estava cheio de faixas de "Feliz Aniversário", balões, serpentinas, e pétalas de rosa caindo do teto sobre os novos pombinhos. Na cama de Gwenda estavam Remus, Sirius, James, Peter e a própria Gwenda e próximo à janela estavam Lucy e Lily. Vendo um roxo na perna branquinha de Lily descobriu que a ruivinha era a 'coisa' em que ela havia tropeçado. Seu relógio de cabeceira marcava meia-noite e dez.

- Eu... eu não tenho palavras pra agradecer... – Falou emocionada. Gwenda fez um feitiço substituindo a camisola de Alice por um lindo vestido de festa e Sirius empurrou ela até uma mesa cheia de salgadinhos, docinhos, refrigerantes e muita cerveja amanteigada. No centro da mesa estava um lindo bolo de chocolate todo decorado com morangos de formatos de coração.

Cantaram Parabéns, Alice fez três pedidos e apagou as dezesseis velinhas. Gwenda tirou várias fotos instantâneas.

- Acho que alguém me deve um pedido de desculpas por ter duvidado da minha integridade e honra. – Lucy falou dramaticamente enquanto dava um forte abraço na amiga.

- É verdade Lucy, me desculpa. Me sinto tão idiota agora com essa surpresa tão linda.

- Estava brincando sua boba. – Falou enquanto mexia no cabelo da amiga - Você merece muito mais do que isso Lice, merece toda a felicidade do mundo. Eu sou muito feliz de ter a sua amizade e não trairia ela por nada nesse mundo. Ai, eu sou uma chorona... – Lucy falou secando algumas lágrimas e as duas riram.

Alice ganhou um vestido azul turquesa de Lily, de Gwenda ganhou um par de sandálias com delicadas tirinhas azuis (pra combinar com o vestido), um livro de herbologia de Remus, uma caixa de logros de Sirius, uma flauta doce de James (ele sabia que Alice gostava de música e disse que a flauta é o instrumento musical que mais combina com ela) e de Peter uma caixa de sapos de chocolate.

O presente de Lucy, segundo ela, tinha sido um namorado. Mas quando Frank disse que esse presente Alice ganharia mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo, a loirinha pegou em sua cama um imenso pacote vermelho.

Era um urso branco de pelúcia com mais ou menos sessenta centímetros segurando um coração.

- Abre o coração, Lice.

Lá dentro tinham oito miniaturas, Alice se aproximou e pode ver que cada miniatura correspondia a um amigo seu.

- As miniaturas foi o Sirius que fez. – Lucy apontou para o maroto – Ele é melhor em transfiguração do que eu.

- Ficou lindo! Amei, obrigada. Vocês não cansam de me surpreender!

- Realmente a Lucy estava inspirada quando preparou toda essa surpresa. – falou Gwenda.

- Eu não fiz nada disso sozinha! Todo mundo ajudou bastante. – Falou sorrindo – E agora que tal um pouco de música?

Ela estalou os dedos e uma música (não muito alta) invadiu o dormitório. Lucy se afastou para sua cama e ficou observando a pequena festa.

- Você conseguiu afinal. – Sirius sentou ao seu lado.

- É verdade. – Falou sonhadora - Você viu como ela ficou feliz?

- Vi, mas na verdade eu estava falando sobre você ter me chamado de Sirius. – Lucy piscou surpresa e encarou o maroto que desviou o olhar fazendo a menina rir.

- Não precisa ter medo, eu não vou ler a sua mente. – Sirius voltou a olhar pra ela – E também pode ficar tranqüilo que eu nunca li. Acho perigoso descobrir o que passa aí dentro...

- Já que você tocou no assunto, você pode ler a mente das pessoas quando quiser? Ou é meio sem querer?

- Eu posso ler quando eu quiser. Há três anos atrás quando eu descobri esse meu dom, Dumbledore me explicou que a legilimência é normal no mundo bruxo apesar de serem raros os casos como o meu de ser legilimente sem nenhum treinamento. Ele mesmo é um ótimo legilimente, mas por treino e não por 'dom'. Mas ele também conversou muito comigo sobre ética e respeito à privacidade, por isso eu não saio por aí vasculhando a cabeça das pessoas.

- Mas você quis ler a mente do Malfoy?

- Sim, mas foi involuntário. No momento que eu olho uma pessoa nos olhos eu posso decidir fechar a minha mente para que ela não leia a da outra pessoa, mas na hora que eu encarei aqueles olhos cinzentos do Malfoy a curiosidade falou mais alto que qualquer outra coisa e quando eu vi já tinha entrado nos pensamentos dele. Ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e se fechou, mas eu já tinha descoberto o mais importante.

- Você já leu a mente de mais alguém?

- Mas é claro! – Lucy deu uma gargalhada – Afinal como eu disse para o Malfoy, eu sou humana. Promete segredo? – Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça – Daqui desse quarto eu já li a mente do Frank (por isso que eu investi nesse plano de aniversário da Alice, já que eu tinha certeza de que ele gostava da minha amiga), já li a da Lily algumas vezes (quando eu acho que ela ta me escondendo alguma coisa) e a do James.

- Do James?

- Sim. Ele também gosta de verdade da Lily. Mas não quer admitir pra ele mesmo, por isso fica com essas brincadeirinhas bobas pra aborrecer a Lily. Quando ele descobrir por si mesmo que gosta da minha amiga eu vou ajudar ele, como fiz com o Frank.

- E do Remus, você nunca leu? – Lucy negou com a cabeça - Acho que a primeira pessoa desse quarto que eu pensaria em ler a mente seria o Remus, ele é muito misterioso às vezes.

- Por isso que Deus não dá asas às cobras. É um ditado trouxa. – Explicou ao ver a cara de interrogação de Sirius – Eu só leria a mente do Remus se fosse estritamente necessário, um caso mais grave que vida ou morte.

- Por que? – Sirius não entendia a observação de Lucy.

A loirinha encarou Remus que conversava animadamente com Lily.

- De todos nós ele é o que guarda mais sofrimentos. Ele deve ter coisas horríveis em sua mente, lembranças horrorosas sobre as transformações, sobre o dia que foi mordido, sobre a morte que ele presenciou. – virou para Sirius – Você sabia que ele pode ver testrálios?

- Sabia. Mas não sei porque, ele nunca gostou de falar sobre esse assunto.

- Então imagina que coisa trágica ele deve ter presenciado pra não contar nem para os melhores amigos. É por causa disso tudo que eu jamais leria a mente dele. Quando eu leio a mente de alguém, os mesmos pensamentos ou lembranças que eu tiver vendo a pessoa vê também, mas sente como se fosse uma lembrança voltando e não sabe o porque. A não ser é claro que tenha algum treinamento como o Malfoy que percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e interrompeu o contato.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Gwenda.

- O que vocês tanto conversam?

- Sobre a festa – Falou Sirius prontamente – A Alice gostou bastante, não?

- E como gostou. Vim chamar vocês pra tirarmos uma foto de todos juntos.

Gwenda posicionou a câmera em cima de uma mesa. Alice e Frank sentaram na cama de Gwenda junto com James e Sirius (cada um de um lado do casal), atrás ajoelhados estavam Remus, Lily, Lucy e Gwenda. Peter por ser o mais baixinho ficou em pé ao lado da cama. Com um aceno da varinha de Gwenda a máquina tirou três fotos (uma pra ela, uma pra Alice e a outra para Frank).

Dali a alguns anos vendo essa mesma foto eles dariam qualquer coisa pra voltar a esse dia tão feliz...

* * *

**N/A:**

Oie! Gostaram das _Surpresas_? Duas, hein? huahuahua

Lucy legilimente? No que será que isso vai dar... huahuahua

Eu sei que as chances do Frank cantar "_Como é grande meu amor por você_" são quase nulas, mas eu pesquisei antes de digitar a música e ela foi lançada em 1967 e como a história passa em 1975, as chances aumentam um pouquinho, não?

Espero comentários de vocês: críticas, elogios, reclamações, sugestões... O 'GO' aí em baixo funciona como um perfeito **SAL** (Tempero para eu escrever melhor, ou simplesmente: **S**erviço de **A**tendimento ao **L**eitor), e seu comentário é recebido 24 horas por dia! Rsrsrs

Esse capítulo eu dedico à minha maninha linda Andressa que fez aniversário essa semana... Parabéns 'Ninha'! Mesmo que as chances de você ler isso aqui sejam menores que as do Frank cantar _Roberto Carlos_... rsrsrs

**Próxima atualização: **Espero que seja **23/12** ou vocês preferem como presente de Natal uma atualização no dia **25/12**? Vocês decidem...

Beijinhos, Luci Potter.


	8. Caça aos bruxos

**Antes de tudo deixem-me desejar: _FELIZ NATAL_! Agora quero agradecer de coração todos os comentários de vocês! Eu me divirto muito lendo e respondendo vocês!**

**Melina Black –** Perfeita? Muita bondade sua! Obrigada por gostar da minha fic! Eu AMEI seu comentário! Se você ler Nárnia não vai mesmo se arrepender! Os livros são LINDOS e o filme foi muito fiel à obra. Beijinhos e Feliz Natal!

**Bruna Martins –** Obrigada por ser tão boazinha comigo... hehehe Sério que você vai escrever? Que bom! Fico muito feliz por ter te incentivado. Olha, se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que tiver ao meu alcance, pode pedir! Vou ficar muito feliz de ler uma fic sua! Beijinhos e Feliz Natal!

**miss Jane Poltergeist –** Comentário grandão? _Luci Potter_ MEGA FELIZ! Huehuehe Que legal que você gostou do filme! Olha, poucas vezes eu vi um filme tão fiel ao livro como Nárnia, sabia? Eu me emocionei de ver tudo ali, igualzinho no livro! Se quiser pode escrever comentários gigantescos só falando de Nárnia que eu não vou me importar, eu sou uma pessoinha feliz que adora falar sobre Nárnia:D O negócio de 'filhas de Eva' eu também não entendia direito (mesmo estando escrito nos livros... huehue), mas realmente tem alguma ligação com 'escolhidos' já que não é qualquer um que pode ir à Nárnia... Hei, não fique depressiva! Teremos muito romances pela frente, sabia? Falta muito pouco para um lindo maroto 'se amarrar', faça suas apostas... rsrsrs Beijinhos e Feliz Natal!

**-Laura- -** Fiquei ao feliz de você ter gostado da festa surpresa! E Lucy legilimente abre um milhão de possibilidades, não é mesmo? Tudo bem que você só vai ler isso depois de domingo, mesmo assim te desejo um ótimo Natal! Beijinhos.

**Camilla Gurjao –** 23 e 25? Sabe que não é uma má idéia? Rsrsrs Já que você pediu, vou prometer fazer o possível, ta? Ainda não sei o que vai ser do meu domingo de Natal... huehueheu Beijinhos e Feliz Natal!

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Caça aos bruxos**

O restante dos meses de setembro e outubro pareciam ter acontecido em um único dia e quando se deram conta faltava apenas uma semana para o dia das bruxas.

- Bom Dia, Lucy. – Falou Lily entusiasmada para a amiga quando a mesma chegou para o café da manhã.

- Bom Dia Lis. – Respondeu enquanto sentava e já servia um copo de suco de abóbora – Cadê as meninas?

- Alice está com Frank pelo jardim e a Gwen foi pra biblioteca.

- Em pleno sábado? E tão cedo?

As amigas desviaram a atenção para as corujas que invadiram barulhentamente o salão para entregar a correspondência.

- Segundo ela, queria adiantar os deveres pra ficar livre durante o final de semana. – Lily respondeu enquanto recebia o Profeta Diário da amiga.

Lucy que sabia que a amiga não gostava de ser interrompida quando estava lendo resolveu dar a conversa por encerrada. Passou os olhos pelo salão principal e percebeu que poucos professores estavam na mesa, Dumbledore mais uma vez não estava. Fazia muito tempo que Lucy não via o diretor e isso a deixava um tanto quanto preocupada.

Viu na mesa da Lufa-lufa Amus e Edgar também concentrados na leitura do Profeta Diário, observou alguns Corvinais conversando alegremente e mais adiante na mesa da Sonserina percebeu Lucius Malfoy a encarando, sentiu um leve incômodo mas sustentou o olhar, quando o sonserino deu um sorriso malicioso Lucy desviou os olhos para a mesa da Grifinória de onde vinha uma risada alta.

- Como os marotos conseguem ser tão escandalosos? – Lucy perguntou para Lily, esquecendo que a amiga estava lendo.

- E você ainda é amiga deles. – Lily falou desgostosa sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Sim, mas eles também são muito divertidos Lis. Se você se desse uma chance de conhecê-los veria que o James e o Sirius são tão legais quanto o Remus. – Lily não parecia ter dado importância ao comentário.

- Antes que você continue com o seu monólogo "Eu amo os marotos e eles são maravilhosos" leia essa notícia. – Estendeu o jornal para Lucy.

Lucy leu a pequena nota da última página do jornal horrorizada.

- Cinco ataques simultâneos? Por isso Dumbledore está ausente. Lis isso é terrível.

- Pelo menos Bagnold já reconheceu publicamente 'que a situação está ficando insustentável e cada membro desse grupo de desordeiros será exemplarmente punido pelo Ministério'.

- Ela é ridícula.

Estavam subindo para a Torre da Grifinória quando toparam com Gwenda no caminho.

- Vocês já leram o Profeta Diário? – perguntou ela esbaforida, certamente tinha vindo correndo desde a biblioteca.

- Sim. – responderam Lily e Lucy juntas.

- Um dos ataques matou os pais do Johnson do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Ele estava na biblioteca quando a professora McGonagall foi chamá-lo. Depois eu o vi chorando.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Queria poder fazer alguma coisa. – Lily falou desanimada.

- Nós faremos Lis. Vamos para o dormitório que eu tenho uma coisa pra contar à vocês.

- Vão subindo, eu vou chamar a Alice. – Falou Gwenda.

Quando as quatro amigas estavam reunidas no dormitório, Lucy contou sua condição de Legilimente e a descoberta que Malfoy e a Black eram Comensais da Morte excluindo, é lógico, a informação de que foram eles que mataram os pais de Gwenda.

Assim como os marotos, as meninas ficaram surpresas e um tanto assustadas, mas Lucy explicou à elas tudo o que tinha contado para Sirius no dia do aniversário da Alice, inclusive que já tinha lido a mente do Frank uma vez pra saber se ele gostava mesmo de Alice. Mas achou melhor omitir que já tinha lido tanto a mente de Lily quanto a de James.

- O que podemos fazer por enquanto é ficar de olho nos sonserinos. Lily, você que é monitora pode cuidar do comportamento deles à noite.

- O problema Gwen é eles também são monitores e também têm permissão de andar pelo castelo à noite. Mesmo assim eu vou ficar de olho.

- Acho que nós poderíamos pedir ajuda aos marotos. – Lucy se manifestou – eles devem ter ótimos meios de saber o que os 'verdinhos' estão fazendo.

Mas por insistência de Lily decidiram agir sozinhas, pelo menos por enquanto, no novo trabalho de espionagem.

* * *

Finalmente o dia das bruxas chegou. Mas Lily e as amigas não tinham muito o que comemorar, tinham fracassado completamente no plano de ficar na cola dos sonserinos e desde a notícia da morte dos pais de Mark Johnson o Profeta Diário noticiava uma média de três ataques por dia.

Outros dois alunos da Grifinória tinham perdido os pais. Ambos trouxas como Lucy fez questão de lembrar deixando Lily com medo.

O Salão Principal estava magnificamente decorado. Milhares de morcegos sobrevoavam o salão que tinha várias abóboras gigantes como decoração principal. Como no banquete de abertura, o jantar apareceu de repente nos pratos de ouro, '_mas a comida está muito melhor do que naquele dia_' observou Lucy.

- É porque aquele dia nós estávamos muito mais cansadas e também preocupadas com a Gwenda – Respondeu Alice.

Lily concordou com a cabeça e fez sinal para Lucy apontando a mesa da Sonserina. Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa e Belatrix Black e Rodolphus Lestrange tinham acabado de levantar.

- O que você acha de seguirmos eles? – Cochichou Lucy.

- Pode ser perigoso. – Lily respondeu um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, chamando a atenção de Gwenda e dos marotos que estavam um pouco próximos (Alice estava muito ocupada recebendo um 'aviãozinho' de comida de Frank).

- Shhh. – Lucy colocou o indicador nos lábios – Vamos fazer o seguinte, você só tem que representar um pouco. Quando eu fizer um sinal você levanta dizendo que precisa me levar para os jardins tomar um pouco de ar, ok?

- Como...

Lucy interrompeu a amiga e fazendo um sinal de positivo com o polegar.

- Ai, Lily, eu estou um pouco tonta. – A loirinha colocou as mãos no rosto – Estou me sentindo sufocada, deve ter atacado minha alergia de... de... – Lucy não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma alergia que pudesse ter – Frutos do mar!

- Frutos do mar? Não tem nada de frutos do mar aqui. – Lily até esqueceu da recomendação de 'representar' que Lucy tinha dado.

- Tem sim Lis, tenho certeza, acho que tem algum tempero com essência de camarão, ou pó de bacalhau nessa salada. Merlin, eu preciso de ar. – Falou desesperada.

Lucy levantou e se apoiou no ombro de Lily. Nesse momento todos os alunos da Grifinória que estavam por perto prestavam atenção nas duas tamanho o escândalo que Lucy fez.

- Eu vou te levar lá para os jardins, aí você toma um pouco de ar pode ser?

- Lily, não é melhor levar ela pra Torre de Astronomia, lá tem um vento ótimo à noite. – Remus interveio preocupado.

- Obrigada Remus – Lucy respondeu sorrindo mas com a mão no pescoço fingindo sufocar – Mas eu prefiro um lugar aberto, e no jardim eu posso molhar os pés no lago.

As duas saíram do Salão Principal devagar com Lucy apoiada em Lily, mas depois que atravessaram as pesadas portas de carvalho para os terrenos da escola, desataram a correr.

- Perdemos muito tempo, devíamos ter sido mais rápidas pra arquitetar nossa dramatização.

- Sua dramatização você quer dizer, não é Lucy? Eu fui pega completamente de surpresa, e ainda não concordo da gente seguir quatro prováveis comensais da morte sozinhas.

- Lis, não seja boba. Nós não vamos aparecer, só vamos espiar um pouquinho.

Andaram pelos terrenos da escola mas não viam nenhum sinal de movimento.

- Vamos voltar Lucy! Eles só podem estar na floresta proibida.

- Se você quiser voltar e desonrar a Grifinória fique à vontade Lis. Eu vou até a orla da floresta ver se consigo escutar alguma coisa. Se eu não voltar dentro de dois dias pode mandar uma equipe de resgate. Fala pro meu avô que eu morri por uma causa! No meu malão tem um diário, na última página eu fiz tipo um testamento, divida os meus bens conforme está escrito lá. Tem uma caixa de doces no meu armário, pode dar todos os doces para o Remus. – Lucy parou pensativa – É, acho que é isso. Se eu tiver esquecido de alguma coisa, aja conforme seu coração mandar. – Deu as costas e começou a andar, mas virou para Lily – Ah, dá uma chance para o James, pelo menos pra ele ser seu amigo. E não esqueça que eu amo você, maninha.

Mas antes que Lucy voltasse a andar Lily segurou a amiga.

- Tudo bem, eu vou junto, ta? Hoje você acordou inspirada por Dionísio?

- Dionísio, Lis? Eu to aqui falando em investigação, morte e testamento e você vem me falar de Dionísio? Quem é esse agora?

- O deus do teatro. – Lily respondeu simplesmente – Fazendo esse drama todo só pra seguir alguns sonserinos nojentos do sétimo ano.

- Pelo menos eu consegui fazer você perceber que são apenas sonserinos nojentos. – Lucy falou rindo e voltou a andar em direção à floresta. Lily também riu da amiga.

- E que história é essa de bens? Desde quando você tem bens?

Lucy encarou Lily fingindo indignação.

- Saiba a senhorita que eu tenho muitos bens. Você por exemplo é um dos meus maiores bens, eu te deixaria para o James – Lily fez uma careta e resmungou alguma coisa – Meus livros eu deixaria todos pra você, meu álbum para a Gwenda...

- Já entendi o tipo de bens que você tem. – Lily cortou a amiga rindo.

Ouviram um barulho parecido com de um galho quebrando. Olharam para trás mas não enxergaram nada.

- Lumos – Murmurou Lily – Não estou gostando nada disso. Acende a sua varinha também. - Outro barulho, mas agora de dentro da floresta.

- Shhh – Lucy sussurrou para a amiga enquanto acendia sua varinha - Fica de costas para mim, a gente se dá cobertura.

Andaram assim por um tempo até chegarem perto da floresta. Lily abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas uma voz gritou de dentro da floresta.

- Expelliarmus – Uma luz vermelha atingiu as duas grifinórias levando suas varinhas apagadas para longe.

- Droga! Lis, você consegue achar sua varinha?

- Lumus – nada aconteceu – Lumos, lumos... Ela deve ter caído longe.

- Petrificus Totalus – Outra voz veio da floresta e Lucy reconheceu ser de Malfoy. No mesmo instante ela se jogou por cima de Lily caindo as duas no chão a tempo de desviar do feitiço.

- Temos que encontrar nossas varinhas. – Lily falou baixo para a amiga.

- Accio varinha – Lucy falou alto mas nada aconteceu também – Ai, me lembre de treinar feitiço convocatório sem o uso de varinha – Falou em tom divertido para Lily que fechou a cara com o comentário.

- Não é hora de brincadeira. – elas tinham se arrastado até atrás de uma enorme árvore – Vamos nos separar. Se eu conseguir chegar perto da minha varinha eu consigo achar a sua também.

Lily saiu de trás da árvore agachada, logo desapareceu do campo de visão de Lucy que resolveu ir para o lado oposto.

Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e olhou em volta procurando algum lugar para se abrigar quando avistou ao longe uma luz azul, provavelmente Lily tinha conseguido chegar perto o suficiente pra acender a varinha. Sem pensar duas vezes saiu correndo em direção à luz. Lily já tinha sua varinha na mão e apontava em todas as direções murmurando "accio varinha", até que a varinha de Lucy voou para a mão dela.

- Agora é melhor a gente voltar Lucy. – E vendo que a amiga não lhe dera ouvidos e já estava andando em direção à floresta, Lily correu e parou de frente pra Lucy. – Você não vai entrar nessa floresta sozinha! Tem mais de uma pessoa nos atacando lá de dentro, não sabemos quantos são, podem ser muito mais que os quatro sonserinos que saíram do castelo.

- Lis, nós...

- Tarantallegra.

Lily se virou rapidamente na direção da floresta ficando na frente de Lucy

- Protego – E o feitiço foi desviado para os lados.

- Estupefaça.

Dessa vez Lily só teve tempo de se jogar para o lado mas o feitiço acertou em cheio Lucy que voou longe.

- Furunculus. – Mais uma vez Lily conseguiu se proteger. E correu em direção à amiga.

Lucy estava inconsciente. Lily apontou a própria varinha para a amiga e murmurou.

- Enervate. – Lucy foi recobrando lentamente os sentidos, mas logo Lily tinha sido atingida por algum feitiço e caiu desacordada ao seu lado e cheia de feridas estranhas.

Lucy lembra de ter visto em seguida vários feitiços sendo lançados em direção à floresta e algumas vozes conhecidas cada vez mais distantes, então tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que pôde ver foi a expressão preocupada de Gwenda. Ela estava conversando aos sussurros com Remus que também estava sério. Lucy olhou em volta, conhecia aquele lugar, mas não lembrava de onde.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou um pouco rouca. James e Sirius entraram também em seu campo de visão e ela percebeu que eles também estavam preocupados.

- Na cabana do Hagrid.

- Faz quantos dias que eu estou aqui? – Sua voz saiu um pouco melhor, mas ainda estava um pouco tonta.

Sirius olhou no relógio antes de responder.

- Dez minutos. – Lucy se sentiu aliviada mas logo sua sensação de alívio logo foi substituída por uma onda de aflição. Lucy deu um pulo da enorme cama em que estava deitada.

- Cadê a Lily? Como ela está?

- Está muito mal. Conseguimos fazer ela parar de sangrar mas continua inconsciente –James respondeu e apontou para o lugar em que Lily estava deitada.

Lucy correu até a ruivinha e Gwenda a seguiu lhe entregando a varinha. Lily estava muito pálida, devia mesmo ter perdido muito sangue. Lucy se sentia culpada pelo o que acontecera a amiga. Tomou-lhe o pulso, estava normal.

Lucy fechou os olhos e apontou a varinha para o peito de Lily. Para a surpresa de todos a ruivinha recobrou os sentidos. Lucy pulou no pescoço da amiga chorando.

- Ai Lis, eu me senti tão culpada. Me desculpa? Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma dor?

- Calma Lucy! Não estou sentindo nenhuma dor e estou bem, mas não te desculpo e é bom mesmo que você se sinta culpada. – Lily falou rindo.

- Poxa Lis, eu sou sua irmãzinha! – Lucy falou com uma fingida mágoa.

- Por isso mesmo que eu não te desculpo. – Só então pareceu ter notado o lugar em que estavam e os outros alunos – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? E por que estamos na cabana do Hagrid?

James se sentou na beira da cama de Hagrid ao lado de Sirius.

- Primeiro vocês vão nos contar direitinho essa história de alergia à frutos do mar, falta de ar e guerra com desconhecidos na floresta.

As duas meninas se sentiram culpadas olhando as coisas por esse ponto de vista, mas resolveram contar a história de seguirem os sonserinos durante toda a semana, a desconfiança que tiveram quando viram eles saindo durante a ceia de dia das bruxas, a representação de Lucy para também saírem, e tudo o que aconteceu até perderem os sentidos.

Os marotos também explicaram que desconfiaram do repentino mal estar de Lucy '_francamente, pó de bacalhau na salada foi demais Lucy_' comentou Sirius. Correram até o dormitório para buscar a capa da invisibilidade de James (e o mapa do maroto, mas não contaram isso à elas), quando chegaram no hall de entrada Gwenda estava esperando por eles já que também estava desconfiada. De longe avistaram Lucy sendo jogada longe por um feitiço e começaram a correr em direção ao duelo, mas não chegaram a tempo de impedir que Lily fosse atingida.

- E então como estávamos perto da cabana do Hagrid resolvemos trazer vocês pra cá até acordarem. – Finalizou Gwenda.

- E onde está o Hagrid? – perguntou Lily

- Provavelmente na festa. Os sonserinos, se é que eram só eles, fugiram pra dentro da floresta. – Respondeu Sirius.

Resolveram voltar logo para o castelo antes que pudessem ter problemas por causa do horário. No caminho de volta, Sirius alcançou Lucy e parou na frente da garota.

- Você precisa me ensinar aquele feitiço.

Lily olhava de Sirius para Lucy tentando entender do que estavam falando. A loirinha apenas balançou a cabeça rindo e recomeçou a andar.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu adoro esse lado dramático da Lucy!

Capítulo curtinho... é, eu sei. Mas é apenas um capítulo de transição... O próximo também é curto, mas em compensação o capítulo 9 é enorme!

Não deixem de comentar... é um ótimo presente de Natal receber os comentários de vocês!

Vou ficando por aqui... Desejo à todos **UM FELIZ NATAL!**

**Que o Papai Noel traga muitos presentes pra vocês!**

**E que a magia do Natal possa encher os corações de todos com muito Amor, Paz e Esperança!**

À Beira do Abismo está com capa nova... Míopes Cupido também! Os link´s das imagens estão no meu Profile.

**Muitos Beijinhos à todos vocês!**


	9. O retorno de Aslam

**Meu Natal foi muito feliz com os comentários lindos de todas vocês! Muito Obrigada!**

**miss Jane Poltergeist –** A Lucy às vezes apela, não? Sorte delas que o Sirius é desconfiado. E sim, o cachorrão às vezes parece merecer a Lucy, mas logo passa... hahaha Ele não tem jeito! Quer dizer, não _teria_... mas a Lucy vai dar um jeito nele! Que bom que você gostou das capas! Fiquei muito feliz! Ah, o feitiço que o Sirius quer é aquele que a Lucy cura feridas, tipo a dele, a do Remus e no capítulo passado reanimou a Lily. Concordo com você: O Remus é uma gracinha! Haha, obrigada pelos votos de boas festas, que pena que você não gosta do Natal... eu acho tão lindo! Mas espero que minha fic possa ter te alegrado pelo menos um pouquinho! Beijinhos!

**Bruna Martins –** Obrigada! O seu MSN não saiu... o ff. net não aceita endereços de e-mail no corpo da review! Mas eu te passei o meu MSN, me adiciona que eu aceito:D Beijinhos!

**Camilla Gurjao –** huahuaha, AMEI sua campanha! Só por isso estou postando hoje, sabia? Eu ia atualizar na quarta-feira, mas seu comentário lindo me deixou tão feliz que adiantei pra hoje. Tudo bem que atrasei um dia, mas ontem eu passei o dia todo na chácara, abandonada até pelo meu noivo que passou o dia de Natal trabalhando, pode? Huahauhau, pelo menos eu li um livro inteiro da Agatha Christie, foi o que salvou o meu dia... Percebeu o quanto eu _AMO_ 'mato'? hauhauha Mas quando cheguei em casa e vi sua campanha fiquei muito feliz! Beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye –** Quanto tempo mocinha! Estive com saudades dos seus comentários, sabia? Pelo menos você comentou no Natal, o que foi um ótimo presente! Espero que a Lucy continue te divertindo tanto! Beijinhos.

**-Laura- -** A 'Lucy' também te adora! Rsrsrs E eu adoro seus comentários fofos! Mas o fanfiction . net bobo não gosta do seu nick. Ele exclui os 'chapéuzinhos' do texto de fic, graças à você que eu fui perceber isso, sabia? Ele também exclui sinais de porcentagem e mais um monte de coisas que eu descubro a cada postagem! Rsrsrs, Beijinhos!

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – O retorno de Aslam**

Para a felicidade de James e Sirius os treinos de quadribol haviam retornado e o primeiro jogo seria dali a duas semanas, Grifinória x Corvinal. Teriam que treinar duro se quisessem manter a invencibilidade de três anos, já que o time da Corvinal estava com um novo apanhador, Philip Lombard e dois novos batedores.

Lily resolveu desistir do plano de seguir os sonserinos e convenceu as amigas a fazerem o mesmo. Porém combinaram de se manterem atentas. De qualquer maneira não teriam muito tempo para se preocupar com essa questão já que os professores pareciam a cada dia triplicar a quantidade de matérias e deveres.

Alice estava à um canto afastado do salão comunal com Frank e Lily estava em mais uma ronda quando Lucy e Gwenda chegaram. Remus acenou para que elas se juntassem aos marotos num pequeno torneio de xadrez.

- Podem jogar, eu vou ficar assistindo, nunca consegui jogar xadrez. – lamentou Gwenda.

- Não seja por isso, o Remus é um ótimo jogador de xadrez, pode muito bem te ajudar, não é Aluado? – perguntou Sirius.

- Mas só tem um tabuleiro. Vocês vão ficar só assistindo ele me ensinar? Não, deixa pra outra hora.

- Não senhora, eu tenho outro tabuleiro no meu malão. Espere aqui que eu vou buscar. – Lucy que tinha entendido a deixa de Sirius saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório.

Emily estava deitada em sua cama com as cortinas abertas. Como normalmente faria, Lucy ignorou a presença da colega, até que ouviu um soluço. Emily estava chorando. '_Merlin, só falta ela ter perdido alguém da família por causa de ataques de Comensais_' pensou Lucy enquanto se aproximava da cama de Emily.

Tocou seu ombro de leve, mas a garota deu um pulo assustada, parecia não ter notado a presença de Lucy. Imediatamente passou a manga das vestes nos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas e assumiu uma expressão séria.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu possa te ajudar? – perguntou Lucy.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda Eyelesbarrow! Porque essa preocupação comigo agora? Sempre me ignorou agora vem se fazer de boazinha, a Santa Lucy, amiga da Santa Lily e da Santa...

- Calma – Lucy a interrompeu – Só queria ser educada, ok? Se você não quer aceitar a minha ajuda é só falar. E eu não estou me fazendo de 'boazinha', só fiquei preocupada por te ver chorando, e faria a mesma coisa se fosse uma aluna de qualquer outra casa, até mesmo da Sonserina. Mesmo que minha recompensa fosse uma azaração. Se quiser a minha ajuda, é só me procurar, não vou te tratar mal. – Falou isso e saiu do dormitório.

No salão comunal Gwenda e os marotos a esperavam ansiosos. Lucy ia se sentar com eles mas percebeu que Lily já tinha voltado e estava debruçada sobre um monte de pergaminhos, livros, penas e tinteiro, conseguia ocupar sozinha uma mesa inteira.

- Aqui está Gwen – estendeu a caixa para a amiga – Remus, quero que você ensine direitinho minha amiga, vou desafiar ela semana que vem.

Remus concordou e começou a organizar as peças.

- Lucy, acho que seu xadrez está com problemas. – falou James passando a mão nos cabelos – As peças não estão se mexendo. – A garota deu uma alta gargalhada.

- Não está estragado não, James. É que é um jogo de xadrez trouxa. Você não pode ordenar pra onde as peças vão se movimentar.

- Como que a gente vai jogar então? – James perguntou ajeitando os óculos.

- Mexendo as peças manualmente é lógico!

- Nossa, que horror, queria saber como os trouxas conseguem viver sem magia. No mundo trouxa tudo é feito manualmente?

- Não. Temos a eletricidade, que ajuda muito.

- Etreli, quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eletricidade, mas eu explico pra vocês sobre isso uma outra hora. Preciso conversar com a Lily.

Lucy foi se sentar com a amiga.

- Oi.

- Oi Lucy. – Respondeu Lily sem desviar a atenção das anotações que estava fazendo – Você está ficando igual à eles.

- Eles? – Lucy perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada e Lily finalmente olhou para a amiga.

- Aos marotos – Voltou a escrever – Aposto que os alunos da Lufa-lufa ouviram sua gargalhada lá do salão comunal deles.

- Exagerada! Vim te convidar pra um campeonato de xadrez que nós estamos fazendo, o que você acha?

- Você já sabe minha resposta, não sei porque ainda pergunta.

- Fazer algumas coisas diferentes de estudar, monitorar, comer e dormir fazem bem, sabia?

- Eu já não fui assistir o bendito treino de quadribol da Grifinória ontem? Isso já foi um tormento pra mim, então não me obrigue a passar mais alguns 'agradáveis' momentos ao lado do Potter.

- Por favor Lis, estou tão carente, sabia? Com a Lice namorando, eu e o Sirius tentando aproximar a Gwenda e o Remus e você atolada em deveres eu fico completamente sozinha e abandonada. Poxa vida, acho que vou ficar amiga do Malfoy, quem sabe assim eu vou ter companhia de amigos pra fazer algumas coisas diferentes de deveres e mais deveres. – Falou tristemente.

Lily encarou Lucy divertida.

- Eu nunca conheci pessoa tão dramática como você sabia? Porque você não faz teatro?

- Porque eu quero ser Auror. – Lucy falou alegre – Mas talvez quando essa guerra acabar eu faça mesmo teatro, sempre gostei. Mas por enquanto essa seria uma profissão muito fútil.

- Vou amar assistir uma peça sua sabia? Mas tem que ser comédia!

- Hei! Eu tenho cara de palhaça, é?

As duas riram. Nesse momento entrou no salão comunal uma pequena coruja parda e se 'empoleirou' no braço de Lily. A garota o acariciou longamente antes de pegar o envelope preso na pata do animal.

- Estava com saudades de você Ayron. Notícias de casa?

A corujinha deu um pio de confirmação e voou para o braço de Lucy balançando a cabeça para ganhar carinho.

Conforme Lily lia a carta sua expressão se contraía mais. Lucy não percebeu já que estava ocupada brincando com a coruja da amiga.

- Demorou pra voltar dessa vez, fofinho. O que foi, não queria ver a tia Lucy esse ano? Eu maltrato você com meus pacotes pesados pra minha mãe, é? Que dó... Mas eu não posso pedir pra Aruska fazer isso, ela é uma gata boba e burrinha, não sabe fazer entregas tão bem como você.

Lucy falava com a coruja como se conversasse com um bebê, fazendo uma voz irritantemente infantil na opinião de Lily.

- Você é completamente maluca!

- Lily, a gente tem que conversar com os bichinhos, eles se sentem mal se a gente não dá atenção pra eles.

- Se é assim, você vai ter que pedir desculpas pra sua gata, ela escutou a parte '_uma gata boba e burrinha_' e correu pro colo do Remus, acho que não vai mais querer conversa com você.

- Depois eu me acerto com ela... – Lucy ergueu as mãos e tapou as 'orelhas' de Ayron – Você sabe que os dois não se gostam, depois ele não vai mais querer levar e trazer minhas correspondências com minha mãe.

- Tudo bem. Mas agora eu tenho más notícias.

- O que foi?

- A carta é da minha mãe. Petúnia vai se casar no final do ano com aquele troglodita do Dursley.

- Eca! – Lucy fez uma expressão de nojo.

- É, e ela quer que a gente vá dois dias antes das férias de Natal para ajudar na organização.

- A gente? Isso me inclui?

- É claro, você não é da família? – Lily perguntou rindo e Lucy apenas concordou – Temos que falar amanhã com a McGonagall pra pedir permissão.

- Ok. E sobre a minha proposta, você não respondeu.

- Minha resposta é não. De verdade, eu preciso terminar esses relatórios da monitoria. E adivinha quem são os campeões de detenções do mês de Outubro?

- James Potter e Sirius Black?

- Nossa, você tem bola de cristal? Como pode acertar uma pergunta tão difícil como essa? Acho que você é alguma feiticeira! – Falou Lily e as duas riram - Peça aos seus amigos que se comportem mais e eu terei menos trabalho, o que você acha?

- Vou falar com eles sobre isso assim que puder.

- Vamos combinar o seguinte. Eu vou virar a noite terminando esses relatórios, vou adiantar meus deveres de Transfiguração e Feitiços, e dar um pulinho na biblioteca pra ver se eu acho alguma coisa sobre Nárnia. Aí amanhã eu terei o dia inteiro livre pra ficar com você, o que acha?

- Ai Lis, que alegria! – Lucy deu um abraço na amiga esquecendo de Ayron no seu colo, a corujinha depois de esmagada levantou vôo e saiu do salão comunal.

- Fiquei super animada agora! E você ainda não desistiu desse negócio de Nárnia? Já faz tanto tempo.

- Por isso mesmo, fiquei muito tempo sem fazer nenhuma pesquisa, talvez agora seja a hora certa. Só não consigo encaixar de jeito nenhum você e Pettigrew na história de Jadis e Nárnia.

- Eu também não. – Lucy se levantou – Bom, se amanhã eu vou ter Lily Evans todinha pra mim, é melhor eu dormir cedo. Boa Noite Lis.

- Boa Noite Lucy – Lily respondeu sorrindo.

Lucy desejou boa noite à Gwenda e aos marotos, pegou sua gata e subiu. Emily ainda estava na cama, mas agora com as cortinas fechadas. Lucy pode perceber que a colega ainda estava chorando.

- Emily, eu voltei, se você pensou melhor e ainda quiser conversar, eu estou sozinha. – Lucy falou alto perto da cama de Emily.

- Não quero sua ajuda nem a de ninguém, Eyelesbarrow.

- Tudo bem então. – A loirinha deu ombros e já se dirigia para sua cama quando viu uma sombra passar pela janela. Imaginando ser Ayron de volta, Lucy correu para abrir o vidro, mas quando chegou lá não viu nada, apenas escutou uma canção. Uma canção tão linda e ao mesmo tempo tão distante que ela se perguntava se era mesmo real. Decidiu deixar de devaneios e ir dormir, ao som apenas dos soluços da cama próxima à porta.

* * *

Ela levantou os olhos para observar o salão comunal quase vazio, exceto por um casal que falava cochichando e ria baixinho, até perceberem sua presença.

- Ainda por aqui Lis? – perguntou Alice.

- Tenho que cuidar de vocês dois, sabe como é, não? – Lily riu do embaraço dos amigos – Brincadeira, estou terminando meus deveres.

- Lily, eu tenho a impressão que os professores passam deveres diferentes pra você do que pro restante da turma, não é possível você sempre está fazendo algum dever. – Frank falou divertido.

- Não é isso Frank, é que eu faço meus deveres com cuidado e no dia que os professores passam e também sempre faço uma pesquisa completa sobre o assunto que eu estiver estudando, pra não ter dúvidas. O restante da turma faz todos os deveres juntos no dia de entregar, por isso todo mundo fica com essa impressão de que eu sou mais atarefada.

- Se é assim.

Frank concordou e se despediu de Alice com um selinho.

- Não demora Lis, você já está ficando com olheiras enormes de tanto dormir tarde.

- Pode deixar, já estou terminando Lice.

A morena subiu e Lily voltou sua atenção à redação. Era a última que tinha pra fazer antes de ir dormir, teria que deixar suas pesquisas para amanhã já que a uma hora daquelas a biblioteca já teria fechado.

Lily ouviu um barulho e levantou a cabeça certa de que iria ralhar com os marotos por estarem fora da cama àquela hora. Mas o que ela viu fez seu coração gelar.

_Ele_ estava ali, no salão comunal, exatamente como em seu último sonho, um sonho que Lily não lembrava de ter tido, mas que imediatamente veio à sua mente. Mas no sonho eles não conversavam, Lily apenas acariciava sua imensa juba. Agora que Ele estava aqui de verdade sentiu sua coragem se esvair, como iria acariciar o pêlo de um Leão daquele tamanho?

- Pode vir. Não tenha medo.

- Você não vai... me devorar? – Lily perguntou receosa enquanto levantava.

- Por que tens medo de mim aqui no seu mundo, filha de Eva?

- Não sei, talvez porque em sonho eu tenha certeza que... – não sabia como tratar aquele enorme animal falante – ... o Senhor não vai me atacar.

- E quem pode lhe dar essa certeza? Nos seus sonhos eu não poderia te atacar por que são apenas sonhos. Mas em Nárnia eu poderia te atacar se fosse preciso. Nárnia é um mundo como o seu.

Lily sorriu vitoriosa ao constatar que estava certa sobre Nárnia não ser um sonho.

- E porque eu tenho que ir à Nárnia?

- Você tem uma grande missão. E irá se preparar para essa missão em Nárnia, porque aqui no _seu_ mundo você se guia demais pela razão filha. Em Nárnia seu coração estará mais aberto, e sua mente terá pouco controle sobre suas ações.

- Tem uma amiga minha que se guia completamente pela emoção, então ela pode Te ver aqui no nosso mundo?

- Lucy Eyelesbarrow não pode me ver.

- Porque?

- Filha! Estou contando a sua história e não a dela. A cada um só conto a história que lhe pertence.

Lily tomou coragem e se aproximou. Acariciou a juba do Leão que exalava um perfume doce, inebriante. Parecia invadir o salão comunal. Lily sentiu como se estivesse em um sonho, foi invadida de uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade maravilhosas. Ao pensar isso, lembrou novamente de seu último sonho.

- Se podemos nos encontrar tanto em Nárnia quanto aqui, porque eu tive um sonho exatamente como o que está acontecendo agora?

- Disse bem, podemos nos encontrar em qualquer lugar. O sonho que você teve essa semana foi para que não se assustasse quando me visse dentro da sua escola, mas não conversamos. Só conseguimos conversar em Nárnia ou aqui no seu mundo.

Lily repentinamente lembrou de sua missão.

- Senhor, eu fracassei em minha missão. Não consegui achar nenhuma ligação entre a feiticeira Jadis, minha amiga Lucy e o Pettigrew. E agora, como farei para ir à Nárnia?

- Você não fracassou em sua missão. Sua missão ainda não teve início. Os nomes que te dei de referência eram apenas uma ajuda para suas pesquisas. É o problema que te falei sobre usar demais sua razão e a lógica. A feiticeira Jadis não tem nenhuma ligação com a sua amiga ou com o menino a quem você chama de Pettigrew. São os nomes de dois dos reis que governam Nárnia. Mas não se preocupe, você irá à Nárnia de qualquer maneira.

- Vamos agora? – perguntou excitada.

- Agora não, mas em breve, muito em breve. Apenas deixe seu coração guiar sua vida. Mesmo nos momentos difíceis que se aproximam...

Lily não teve tempo de perceber o que aconteceu em seguida, apenas distinguiu um redemoinho de cores se formar em volta do Leão.

- Senhor, poderia me dizer seu nome?

- Em Nárnia você me conhecerá por Aslam.

Mais uma lufada do vento multicolorido e de repente o Leão sumiu como que por mágica. '_Não poderia ser de outro modo..._' pensou Lily.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu já tinha falado que esse capítulo seria curtinho, não?

Mas o próximo já é maior! E vocês vão conhecer uma personagem que eu gosto muito: **Natalie Toothill**! Mesmo a participação dela sendo pequena por enquanto.

É isso! Vocês já sabem a campanha do **SAL**, não é mesmo? Então vamos recapitular: críticas, elogios, reclamações, sugestões... Clique no 'GO' aí em baixo, ele é um ótimo **SAL** (Tempero para eu escrever melhor, ou simplesmente: **S**erviço de **A**tendimento ao **L**eitor), e seu comentário é recebido 24 horas por dia!

Muitos Beijinhos!

**Próxima atualização: 29/12**


	10. Desventuras

**Aqui estou eu, como prometido! XD**

**Agora respondendo os comentários fofos de vocês:**

**Camilla Gurjao –** Sim, você é o máximo! E te respondendo: essa fic não seria nada sem a sua belíssima participação! Momentos 'Sirius Black'? Todas nós temos! Huehuehue Continue dando _SAL_ pra essa fic e não vou te deixar esperando muito tempo! Eu sou uma pessoa boazinha que colabora com sua campanha de Natal! Êêêê o/ E sou uma pessoa má... que te deixa curiosa... Oh Merlin! Acabo de entrar em uma crise existencial! Huahuahua Beijinhos!

**miss Jane Poltergeist –** Também acho lindo o nome 'Natalie'! Quero ler sua fic! Prometo passar lá assim que tiver um tempinho! Hei, não diga que você é chata não! Você é maravilhosa, e me faz muito feliz com seus comentários! Dessa vez você não conseguiu ser a primeira... se você for mais rápida hoje, próximo capítulo seu nome vai esta no topo! E eu vou te deixar feliz de novo! Rsrs Ta chegando perto o capítulo que Lily vai à Nárnia, sabia? Espero não te decepcionar! Ah, deixa eu te explicar: Eu vou usar Nárnia do mesmo jeito que estou usando Hogwarts. Vou usar o lugar, as personagens, os costumes... todas essas coisas, mas não vai ter um livro específico de Nárnia. Se tiver dúvidas, não hesite: _use nosso SAL_. Huehueh Beijinhos.

**-Laura- -** A Lucy tem mesmo um parafuso a menos, não? O pior é que eu converso do mesmo jeito com o cachorrinho da minha irmã: como se ele fosse gente! Huahuahua Também acho Aslam lindo! É uma das personagens de Nárnia que eu mais gosto! Beijinhos.

**Bruna Martins –** Yes! Deu certo! Já te add! Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijinhos.

**Lana Evans Potter –** Obrigada. E olha que capítulo passado nem teve _Nárnia_ mesmo! Na verdade só vimos o Aslam... e mesmo assim em _Hogwarts_! Desculpa te decepcionar... mas a história é sobre a primeira guerra no mundo mágico e, infelizmente, teremos apenas alguns capítulos _em_ Nárnia (cinco ou seis, mais ou menos). Apesar de Nárnia ser ponto decisivo na história. Você gostou do filme? Vou ficar muito contente em receber suas sugestões de o que posso colocar na fic! Beijinhos!

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Desventuras**

- Acho que devíamos ir dormir. – Uma voz feminina invadiu o salão comunal

- Shhh! Ninguém pode nos perceber aqui – Repreendeu outra voz feminina em sussurros.

- Eu não acredito que vivi o dia em que _você_ me convenceu a transgredir uma regra dessa escola. – Falou novamente a primeira voz, mas agora bem mais baixo.

- Pra tudo existe uma primeira vez. Escuta, acho que tem alguém descendo as escadas ali.

Ouviram passos. Sem dúvida vinha das escadas do dormitório masculino. Esperaram mas não viram ninguém descer, até que o retrato da Mulher Gorda abriu sozinho por um tempo e logo fechou.

- Não te falei? Eles devem estar escondidos sob aquela capa do Potter.

- Com certeza, e agora, como você pretende segui-los?

- A gente dá um jeito – A menina saiu de seu esconderijo atrás de uma poltrona ficando sob a luz do luar. Era Lily. A amiga por sua vez não se mexeu. – Vamos Lucy, hoje eu descubro o que eles estão aprontando. Se ao menos o Remus não estivesse fora, poderia nos dar uma pista.

- Eu não acho que o Remus te daria um pista, Lis. Ele protegeria os amigos até o fim.

- Você tem razão. Vamos ter que agir por nós mesmas. É melhor irmos logo pra não perde-los de vista. – Lily falou e foi em direção ao buraco do retrato.

- Lis, não tem como perdê-los de vista – falou Lucy seguindo a amiga –Porque não vamos _tê-los_ em vista. Esqueceu que eles estão sob a capa?

- Não esqueci, mas não esqueci também que eles são os alunos mais barulhentos dessa escola. Vamos.

As duas saíram do salão comunal e passaram silenciosamente em frente a sala do Filch. Viraram um corredor à esquerda mas não avistaram nem sinal dos marotos.

- Ai, Merlin. – Lily estancou.

- O que foi Lis? – Lucy perguntou preocupada.

- Filch. – A ruiva apontou para o zelador - Está vindo pra cá, deve estar voltando pra sala dele.

- O que a gente vai fazer? – Lucy já estava desesperada – Com certeza ele já nos viu.

- Já sei. – Lily falou apressada – Você vai fingir que é sonâmbula.

- Como assim? Lis, eu não consigo agir sob pressão, e também não faço idéia do que faz uma pessoa sonâmbula.

Mas não tiveram mais tempo de discutir, Filch se aproximou delas com um sorriso maníaco e os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Ora, ora, ora. Duas alunas perdidas pelo castelo a uma hora dessas. Professora McGonagall vai ficar felicíssima em vê-las.

- Nós, quero dizer, eu, posso explicar... – Lily começou mas foi interrompida por um sinal brusco do zelador.

- O que vocês tiverem de explicar será para sua diretora de casa. Vamos.

Filch saiu disparado em direção à sala da vice-diretora de Hogwarts. As duas grifinórias sem opção tiveram que ir atrás. Lily imaginava que poderiam escapar do castigo já que provavelmente a professora estaria dormindo àquela hora, mas McGonagall traiu suas expectativas.

- Professora, mais duas alunas fora da cama. – Filch apontou para as duas amigas.

McGonagall assentiu, dispensou o zelador e encarou desapontada as duas alunas.

- E agora, será que eu posso saber o que está acontecendo de tão importante nessa escola hoje pra que cinco alunos da minha casa estejam perambulando pelos corredores?

Só então Lily e Lucy perceberam James, Sirius e Petter encostados na parede no fundo da sala. Como ninguém se pronunciou a professora continuou.

- Estou profundamente decepcionada em encontrá-la neste grupo, senhorita Evans.

Lucy percebeu os olhos da amiga se encherem de lágrimas. Não existia nada pior pra Lily naquela escola do que decepcionar seus professores favoritos (Minerva e Slug). Limpou a garganta pra chamar a atenção da professora.

- Professora Minerva, a Lily não tem culpa de estar aqui. – Lily a encarou surpresa e Lucy olhou a sua volta e já que ia assumir a culpa... – Nem eles. – e apontou para os marotos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou McGonagall.

- Eu tenho crises de sonambulismo. Essa noite eu saí do salão comunal e a Lis pediu a ajuda dos marotos para me procurar, eles se separaram mas foi a própria Lily que me encontrou e então nós fomos atrás deles pra avisá-los.

McGonagall a encarou séria por alguns instantes e se voltou para Lily.

- É verdade isso?

'_Estou perdida_' pensou Lucy. Ela sabia que a amiga não conseguiria mentir para um professor. Mas Lily respondeu encarando os próprios pés.

- Sim, é verdade.

- Bom, isso muda _um pouco_ a situação de vocês. – Falou com a expressão mais amena – Senhorita Eyelesbarrow, desde quando é sonâmbula? Eu tenho conhecimento de suas crises de insônia, mas sonambulismo também?

- Sempre tive – Lucy ficou um pouco embaraçada com a colocação da professora – Mas são menos freqüentes que as de insônia.

- Sendo assim, podem voltar para a Torre da Grifinória, amanhã avisarei à vocês qual será a detenção.

Os cinco arregalaram os olhos. Detenção?

- Desculpe professora, mas eu pensei...

- Pensou que não receberiam detenção senhorita Evans? Mas isso está completamente fora de cogitação. Devido ao distúrbio da sua amiga e a prova de amizade que vocês quatro demonstraram não irei descontar pontos da Grifinória nem afastar Potter e Black do time de quadribol como pretendia. Mas a detenção deverá ser cumprida de qualquer forma, pois foi muita irresponsabilidade saírem por aí durante a noite. Agora, voltem para a torre.

McGonagall apontou a porta e os cinco estudantes saíram em silêncio. Mal encostaram a porta atrás de si, James e Sirius pularam no pescoço de Lucy.

- Como podemos te agradecer Lucy? – perguntou James – Já imaginou o time de quadribol da grifinória sem nós dois?

Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse que isso seria possível.

- Não precisam me agradecer, fiz isso pela Lis, não custava 'incluir' vocês três no pacote. – Lucy falou rindo.

Ficaram em silêncio até chegarem em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

- Estão entregues. – Falou Sirius.

- Como assim 'entregues'? – Perguntou Lily – Se vocês pensam que vão voltar a perambular pelo castelo...

- Nós seremos obrigados a te arrastar junto com a gente se quiser nos impedir de sair, Evans. – Falou Sirius.

- Mas vocês não podem ficar passeando pelo castelo à noite Sirius. – interveio Lucy – Não sei se vocês foram avisados, mas existe um louco homicida solto por aí, matando e mandando matar qualquer um que tenha relação com trouxas. E esse maluco já tem servos em Hogwarts, um deles é nosso amiguinho loiro, Lucius Malfoy.

- Então deixa eu te lembrar de uma coisa, Lucy: você e a Evans também estavam passeando pelo castelo, tenho certeza que o Filch não arrancou vocês de suas camas. O que duas garotas, grifinórias, nascidas trouxas e inimigas declaradas do Malfoy estavam fazendo fora da torre? Ainda mais você que tem uma birra mais que pessoal com o Sonserino?

As duas se entreolharam e permaneceram em silêncio.

- É mais perigoso pra vocês do que pra nós três. – completou James.

- Tudo bem. Querem ir? Vão. Quando forem suspensos do time de quadribol, não venham reclamar. – Falou Lily dando as costa e entrando no salão comunal.

Lucy seguiu a amiga sem dizer nenhuma palavra aos marotos. Lily já estava sentada ao lado da lareira.

- Será que eles tem algum encontro? – Perguntou Lucy se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Acredito que não. Se fosse só isso eles não iriam esperar o Remus se ausentar pra poderem sair. Com certeza é alguma coisa que ele não aprovaria.

- É, eu também já tinha percebido que eles só saem no período de transformação do Remus. Mas, quer saber? Prefiro nem tentar adivinhar o que eles estão aprontando.

- Eu também desisto. – Lily falou triste – Ainda não consigo acreditar que a primeira vez que eu saio da torre fora do horário permitido já ganho uma detenção de brinde.

- Você devia burlar as regras mais vezes, assim a proporção de detenções por regra quebrada diminuiria.

- Sempre otimista você... – Lily suspirou e Lucy encolheu os ombros.

- "_Devido ao distúrbio da sua amiga_" – Lucy imitou a voz da professora McGonagall – Quem ouve pensa que eu sou alguma louca.

Lily riu e puxou a amiga da poltrona.

- Vamos dormir, doidinha.

* * *

- Desisto. – Lucy sentou em sua cama – Acho que é de propósito, pra não assistir o jogo.

Gwenda se aproximou do ouvido de Lily e falou baixinho

- Lis, Lily... O Potter ta aqui querendo falar com você.

- É verdade. E ele está achando lindo seu pijaminha do piu-piu. – Lucy completou.

- Já sei, Lucy alcança minha varinha? – Lucy entregou a varinha de Gwenda e a morena apontou para Lily – Ela vai ficar uma fera, mas é o único jeito. _Aguamenti_.

Um jato de água saiu da varinha de Gwenda direto em Lily. Mas a garota continuava sem se mexer.

- Estou ficando preocupada. – Falou Gwenda.

- Rua... não... – Lily começou a se debater.

- Acho que ela está delirando. – Lucy se aproximou da amiga – Lis, está tudo bem? Você consegue me ouvir?

- Vai acabar... é, é verdade... – Começou a chorar enquanto falava.

Lucy e Gwenda se entreolharam e Gwenda colocou a mão na testa de Lily.

- Ela está queimando de febre. Fica aqui cuidando dela, eu vou chamar alguém.

Gwenda saiu correndo do salão comunal, mas não encontrou ninguém no caminho "_devem estar todos no jogo_", decidiu ir à Ala Hospitalar.

- Madame... – Começou sem fôlego - Madame Pomfrey... a Lis... Lily está com uma febre altíssima, e... Está delirando... Preciso de ajuda, urgente.

* * *

- Tem certeza de que elas vão vir, Alice? – perguntou James no café da manhã.

- Já disse que sim, James. A Lucy e a Gwenda já estavam quase prontas, ficaram de acordar a Lily e virem. Por que essa preocupação toda?

- Ele apostou com a Lucy que capturava o pomo em menos de 20 minutos hoje. – Remus respondeu.

- Subestimando o adversário, James? – Perguntou Alice divertida.

- O Lombard agora que virou capitão resolveu se promover a apanhador. Ele é um bom artilheiro, mas apanhador? Sou muito mais eu. – Falou bagunçando o cabelo.

- E desde quando virar apanhador é 'promoção'? – Sirius perguntou dando um tapinha na cabeça de James.

- E se você não capturar o pomo? – Frank resolveu participar da conversa.

- Vou ter que me declarar para Lily na frente da escola inteira.

Alice caiu na risada.

- James, isso vai ser um castigo pra Lily e não pra você.

- Seria se eu mesmo fizesse a declaração. Mas a Lucy já escreveu e disse que eu só vou poder ler na hora. E você conhece a doida da sua amiga, se é pra ser um castigo tenho certeza que ela vai caprichar.

Alice riu ainda mais e virando para entrada do salão principal observou Peter se aproximar da mesa da Grifinória correndo.

- Hei James, será que você consegue capturar o pomo só quando a Grifinória estiver em uma vantagem de 60 pontos? – Perguntou o menor dos marotos balançando um pergaminho na mão – Acabei de fazer algumas apostas.

- Isso vai depender mais das nossas artilheiras do que de mim Rabicho, a minha aposta com a Lucy é de capturar o pomo em menos de vinte minutos. – James respondeu servindo-se de mais um copo de suco.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Mark Johnson, capitão do time da Grifinória. Ele era moreno, um pouco mais alto que James e Sirius, e tinha olhos e cabelos escuros.

- Vamos logo vocês dois, vão ficar aí comendo até quando? Tenho algumas coisas pra passar pra vocês antes do jogo começar. – E saiu sem esperar resposta dos dois marotos.

- Ele sempre tem mais alguma coisa a dizer, nunca vi! – Sirius reclamou enquanto levantava da mesa com algumas torradas na mão.

Quando tinham alcançado os jardins um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos se colocou na frente deles.

- Eu só... Só queria dizer que... Que eu...

- Vocêêê... – Sirius tentou ajudar a pequena criaturinha sorridente vestida com o uniforme da lufa-lufa.

- Que eu vou torcer por vocês. – Falou ela com um sorriso tímido.

- Er... obrigado... Como é mesmo seu nome? – perguntou Sirius abraçando a garotinha pelos ombros.

- Evie Howard, pode me chamar só de Evie mesmo. – respondeu a garota com uma risadinha.

- Então Evie, você é da lufa-lufa, não? – A menina balançou a cabeça e James soltou um '_não, imagina_' bastante irônico – Em que ano você está? – Sirius saiu com a garota deixando James plantado no meio do caminho.

O maroto balançou a cabeça descrente e foi sozinho para o vestiário.

Alice seguiu com Remus, Peter e Frank para as arquibancadas esperando que as amigas a encontrasse direto no campo. Minutos depois de escolherem um lugar, os jogares dos dois times saíram do vestiário sendo recebidos por muitos gritos e aplausos.

- E aí vem o time da Grifinória – A voz sonhadora de Natalie Toothill do sexto ano da Corvinal soou alta sobrepondo-se ao barulho dos aplausos – James Potter, Sirius Black, Robert Stimpson, Mark Johnson, Ágata Timms, Dóris Crockford e Kelly Jones.

O time dos leões foi recebido com muitos aplausos da torcida grifinória e também de grande parte dos alunos da Lufa-lufa.

- E a Corvinal vem aí com Gwenog Jones, Gilbert Whimple, Philip Lombard...

- Estou preocupada com a demora das meninas. – Alice falou alto no ouvido de Frank fazendo o moreno dar um pulo na arquibancada.

- Você não disse que a Lily não gosta de quadribol? Talvez ela tenha dado um jeito de atrasar a Gwenda e a Lucy.

- Pode ser... – Alice respondeu pouco convencida.

- Apertem as mãos. – gritou Madame Hooch tentando se fazer ouvir em meio à gritaria das torcidas – quero um jogo limpo.

Madame Hooch apitou e as quatro bolas foram soltas no mesmo momento que quatorze vassouras invadiam o céu.

- E a goles é agarrada prontamente por Dóris Crockford, ela passa para Kelly Jones, mas um balaço rebatido por... Sirius? A Atrapalha. Sirius deveria rebater o balaço nos jogadores do outro time e não em sua própria artilheira. Tudo bem, foi um erro não muito grande, mas...

A torcida começou a gritar para a garota voltar a narrar o jogo e Natalie, totalmente corada, continuou.

- E agora Gilbert Whimple arremessou um balaço direto em Dóris Crockford, ela perdeu a goles, mas não se machucou. Poderia ter quebrado o nariz se não tivesse desviado a tempo...

Longe do campo de visão de Natalie, James procurava desesperadamente o pomo. Não sabia quanto tempo ainda tinha mas imaginava já ter perdido alguns valiosos minutos. Se aproximou da arquibancada grifinória.

- Quanto tempo ainda tenho? – perguntou para Alice.

- Uns 12 ou 13 minutos, James. – Alice respondeu olhando para o relógio de pulso - Acho que você não precisa mais se preocupar, a Lucy não veio...

Mas o maroto nem escutou a última frase. Tinha avistado a pequena bolinha alada. Estava a poucos metros das balisas da Corvinal. Olhou ao redor, Philip ainda não tinha percebido, estava preocupado dando ordens a um artilheiro do time. Tinha uma chance, uma chance grande.

- E a Grifinória vira o placar, 20x10 para os leões. – Natalie gritou tão animada que parecia ter esquecido que quem estava perdendo agora era sua própria casa.

James emparelhou com Sirius e fez um sinal para que o amigo lhe desse cobertura. Sirius entendendo o recado começou a voar um metro à direita de James no mesmo momento que dois balaços vinham em sua direção. Conseguiu rebater um, mas não teve tempo de desviar o outro balaço, que atingiu James na perna.

- Tudo bem? – Sirius gritou para o amigo.

- É só minha perna. – falou James soltando um gemido. – Droga, perdi o pomo de vista.

- Se o achar de novo me chama.

James consentiu e Sirius se afastou para impedir que um balaço atingisse junto com a goles o goleiro da Grifinória.

- Até que enfim. Lucy pelo menos está vindo. – Alice falou para o namorado apontando a amiga que subia correndo a escada para a arquibancada.

- Lice você tem que vir comigo. – Lucy falou para a amiga enquanto se jogava no banco, ocupando o pequeno espaço que havia entre Alice e o namorado.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Você está vermelha!

- Sol, calor, correndo, a Lily...

- Calma, menina – Remus interveio e com um aceno da varinha o maroto conjurou um copo e o estendeu para Lucy - Aguamenti – Ele murmurou e o copo se encheu de água.

Repetiu o mesmo feitiço três vezes. Até que Lucy estava mais calma.

- Você sabe algum feitiço 'ar condicionado'?

- Ar, o quê? – Frank perguntou confuso.

- Condicionado, é um vento bem gelado que sai de um aparelho trouxa, deixa qualquer ambiente bem fresquinho...

Remus deu risada e murmurou alguma coisa que Lucy não pôde compreender já que Natalie acabava de gritar mais um gol da Grifinória (80x30).

- Assim está ótimo, Remus. – Lucy agradeceu – A Lily está muito mal, Gwenda e eu a levamos para a enfermaria, ela estava com uma febre altíssima, delirando e chorando, Não tem nada que a faça acordar. Até Madame Pomfrey está preocupada e precisando de algumas ervas. Ela me deixou vir te chamar Alice já que a professora Sprout está fora da escola e eu falei que você é a melhor aluna de Herbologia.

- Vamos logo então. – Frank se levantou.

- Acho que Madame Pomfrey não vai deixar todos nós entrarmos de uma vez. Melhor vocês ficarem, depois do jogo vocês vão.

Eles assentiram e as duas amigas saíram correndo aos tropeços. Estavam quase chegando às escadarias de mármore quando quatro figuras imensas se colocaram entre elas e as portas do saguão de entrada. Eram Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy e seus fiéis escudeiros Crabbe e Goyle.

- Pra onde vão com tanta pressa? As crianças não deveriam estar assistindo o joguinho de quadribol da casa? – Lucius Malfoy perguntou com uma falsa voz infantil.

- Sai da minha frente Malfoy.

- Uhh, a esquentadinha sangue-ruim acha que manda por aqui? O que vai fazer? Me azarar? Vai ser um pouquinho mais difícil você falar o que quer agora que está sem seus guarda-costas, não?

- Sai da minha frente, Malfoy – Lucy falou ainda mais alto tirando a varinha das vestes e apontando ameaçadoramente para o Sonserino.

- Devo admitir que você é corajosa, sangue-ruim. Mas não pense que vai ser assim tão fácil se livrar de mim desta vez. Nós estamos afim de um pouco de diversão e aquele jogo estava muito chatinho...

- Sinto muito então Malfoy, não tenho nada que possa te divertir. Agora eu vou falar pela última vez, bem devagar para o seu cérebro de jumento poder assimilar, ok? Sai. Da. Minha. Frente. Agora. Ou. Não. Respondo. Pelos. Meus. ATOS.

Uma fumaça dourada saiu da varinha da Grifinória fazendo Crabbe e Goyle recuarem dois passos.

- Não sejam imbecis vocês dois – Rodolphus se colocou ao lado de Malfoy – São apenas duas garotinhas, vamos poder treinar bastante...

O Sonserino soltou uma risada alta e sem alegria fazendo Lucy abaixar um pouco a varinha.

- Treinar? – Ela perguntou um pouco incrédula.

- Sim, desde aquele dia no Três Vassouras estou te devendo uma lição por ter visto o que não devia.

- Vocês não são loucos o suficiente pra bancarem os Comensais da Morte debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore.

Os Sonserinos riram ainda mais e Lucy fez um sinal para Alice.

- Dumbledore não está na escola. Chamado urgente do Ministério. – Lucius balançou a varinha por entre os dedos e fez uma cara de profundo pesar – Infelizmente mais uma família de imundos mestiços foi atacada. Nenhum sobrevivente. Isso é triste, não?

- Vocês são nojentos. – Alice se pronunciou.

- Olha sangue-ruim, sua amiguinha fala. – Os quatro gargalharam mais uma vez.

As duas amigas aproveitaram o momento de distração e lançaram juntas um feitiço estuporante. Lucius voou longe e Rodolphus que tinha conseguido desviar foi atingido por um _Petrificus Totalis_ de Alice. Crabbe e Goyle continuavam imóveis sem saber o que fazer.

- É melhor vocês dois saírem do nosso caminho antes que eu...

- Antes que a senhorita o que?

Uma voz extremamente desagradável soou atrás das Grifinórias, Crabbe e Goyle aproveitaram para sair correndo.

- Senhora Bagnold. – Lucy e Alice engoliram seco, ninguém menos que a Ministra da Magia, Millicent Bagnold, havia presenciado o ataque das meninas a dois alunos praticamente 'indefesos'. – Nós podemos explicar.

- Não, não podem. Isso será reportado diretamente à Alvo Dumbledore e vocês duas receberão detenções do mais alto nível, por atacar covardemente dois alunos desarmados e ameaçar outros dois.

A Ministra desfez o feitiço em Rodolphus Lestrange e reanimou Malfoy.

- Vocês dois estão bem? – Eles responderam que sim com expressão de pura inocência – De qualquer forma acho melhor vocês irem até a Ala Hospitalar para terem certeza. – E virando-se para as grifinórias, completou – Não quero ouvir dizer que eles tenham tido nenhum dano permanente ou vocês receberão punição ainda maior. Agora vamos.

Millicent foi à frente fazendo um discurso sobre os tempos difíceis que a Inglaterra vinha passando e como o comportamento delas poderia influenciar de maneira negativa na guerra quando elas saíssem da escola para a vida real. Alice ainda pode ver um sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Malfoy.

- Droga, aposto que se _eles_ tivessem nos atacado essa 'bruxa' não teria chegado a tempo de ver. – Lucy reclamou passando a mão em um colar com pingente de estrela que havia ganhado de Lily no 1º Natal delas em Hogwarts – Estou preocupada com a Lis. Já passou muito tempo, cada minuto que a gente perde pode ser perigoso pra ela.

Chegaram no escritório de Dumbledore cabisbaixas. Não saberiam dizer se Malfoy havia mentido sobre a ausência do diretor ou se Dumbledore já tivera tempo de resolver seus problemas e voltar para Hogwarts.

- Madame Bagnold, prazer em vê-la. – Ele beijou a mão da Ministra e fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse – E o que traz essas encantadoras jovens ao meu escritório num dia tão bonito de quadribol?

Lucy ia começar a falar quando Millicent a interrompeu com um gesto brusco.

- Elas atacaram dois alunos desarmados, Dumbledore, e ameaçavam outros dois simplesmente por estarem no caminho delas.

O diretor encarou profundamente as duas alunas e Lucy manteve o olhar do diretor, precisava provar que a Ministra estava errada sem declarar que Malfoy e provavelmente Rodolphus eram Comensais da Morte, afinal não tinha meios de provar a acusação.

- Tenho certeza que elas tem uma boa explicação, mas prefiro conversar com elas a sós. Se a senhora não se importar, é claro. – Dumbledore completou com um sorriso.

Millicent pareceu profundamente desapontada, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Darei atenção à Ministra que tem um tempo bastante corrido e depois mando alguém chamá-las. Agora se eu não me engano vocês duas tem uma dívida com Madame Pomfrey, não? É melhor irem logo.

As duas amigas assentiram e saíram silenciosamente do escritório.

* * *

**N/A:**

Esse capítulo eu escrevi depois de ter lido _"Desventuras em Série – Um mal começo_". Mas o que isso tem a ver com a história dos pobres órfãos _Baudelaire_? Nada! Huahuahua Mas sinto que fui 'levemente' influenciada!

Só teve 'contras' hoje! Alice e Lucy se dando mal! E logo com a Ministra da Magia! Lily em detenção! Lily doente! No que tudo isso vai dar, hein?

O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouquinho... Recesso de Fim de Ano e eu ainda não sei onde vou passar meu Reveillon! Acho que a única coisa programada na minha vida ultimamente tem sido as postagens... huahuahua

Pessoinhas lindas do meu coração, quero desejar um **FELIZ ANO NOVO** pra todos que estiverem lendo a fic!

Em especial à **MinervaLongbottom**, **Flavinha Greeneye**, **Sandra Potter**, **-Nathi Black-**, **Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy**, **Camilla Gurjao**, **Araminda Black**, **Rodrigo Black Potter**, **Bruna Martins**, **miss Jane Poltergeist**, **Ly Black**, **-Laura-**, **Aninha Black Lupin**, **Melina Black**, **Lana Evans Potter**. Que têm me divertido e me deixado tão feliz nesse final de ano com seus comentários tão especiais pra minha fic.

Que o ano vindouro seja, para cada um de vocês, um ano feliz. Um ano de paz, de muita alegria e saúde!

E ano que vem é ano de **Copa do Mundo!**

É o **BRASIL RUMO AO HEXA! HUAHUAHA**

**Muitos Beijinhos, FELIZ ANO NOVO e até o próximo capítulo: "**Aventuras na Floresta Negra". Não deixem de comentar!

**Próxima atualização: 04/01/2006**


	11. Aventuras na Floresta Negra

**Gente! Quantos comentários! Foi o capítulo que mais me deixou emocionada! Obrigada pelo carinho! Vocês são maravilhosas!**

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Oh, Merlin! Nem tenho como responder td seu comentário aki, mas vou responder as perguntas q ñ kerem calar, pode ser? Em ordem: Lá pelo cap. 20. / Nd, a Lily q fez confusão/ A Natalie vai demorar 1 pouco, só no 7º ano deles é q ela volta, mas tenho grandes planos pra ela/ Dumbledore saiu da escola mas voltou. / Lily está com uma doença misteriosa, só uma dica: ñ vai ser tão ruim assim. / Infelizmente ele vai demorar pra merecer nossa Lucy. / Mas eles ficam juntos logo, logo. / No fim do sétimo ano, Lily é dura na queda! (haha). / Tb no 7º ano. / Eu ñ compro paciência ñ, na verdade eu respondo é feliz com os comentários tão fofos q tenho recebido. / Ótimo o 1º Desventuras em Série, kero ler os outros livros logo/ Tb axo q o Sirius está em uma outra dimensão, e sua sugestão dele estar com o Sr. Tumnus é ótima! (também me apaixonei por esse fauno fofo!) / Espero q seja em 2007. / Sim, a Disney vai filmar "O Príncipe Caspian" pra ser lançado também em 2007. / Segundo a meteorologia, estão previstas pancadas de chuva isoladas aí até domingo (08/01). / Com 30 casas decimais é 3,141592653589793238462643383279 e sua raiz quadrada é algo em torno de 1,77245385090552. / Eu acho q nunca/ Pq os professores esquecem q já foram jovens e também queriam aprender a cortar uma carne, ficam velhos e chatos e ensinam 1 monte de coisas inúteis hahaha (ñ desmerecendo os professores, tenho o maior respeito por essa classe de trabalhadores!). / Axo q é pq eles gostam de ñ prestar. Deve fazer bem para o ego da maioria deles. Hahaha / Agora a última: Você terá 1 Remus só pra você! Acredite! Ano Novo é época de mudanças, tenha fé q esse vai ser o Ano de Remus Lupin cruzar o seu caminho. Hehehe Beijinhos!

**-Laura- -** Oh, obrigada! Deu mesmo dó da Lily! Hehehe, mas ela não vai demorar pra ficar boa não! Com as amigas fiéis que ela tem, rapidinho já vai melhorar! Beijinhos.

**Lana Evans Potter –** Tudo ótimo! Melhor agora que fiquei feliz em saber que não te decepcionei! Rsrsrs Adorei sua idéia com relação à Ministra! Pena que _ainda_ não posso fazer isso com ela! Haha, mas daqui a algum tempo... quem sabe? XD Também amei o filme! Sim, as personagens que visitarem Nárnia vão ganhar uma arma. Mas não vai ser do Papai Noel... senão iria ficar meio fora da época que eu vou levá-las pra lá! Hehe Beijinhos e não deixe de me dar sua opinião!

**Flavinha Greeneye –** Não se preocupe! Comente sempre que puder! Eu sei bem como é isso, o terceiro capítulo mesmo da Princesinha eu já li mas não tive um segundo pra comentar (vou passar lá agora... rsrsrs) Estou pulando de felicidade em saber que você gostou do filme, gosta da minha fic e está amando o livro! Pra mim não é mesmo surpresa, mas se você contasse pra minha irmã que leu três Crônicas em um dia, ela te falaria (na cara dura mesmo) Que mentira! Hahaha Ela sempre acha que estou mentindo quando eu falo alguma coisa assim! Adivinha se eu estou no pé dela pra ela ler as Crônicas? Hahaha Lindo isso que vc falou no final do comentário! James vai fazer de tudo pra ficar ao ladinho da Lily! Beijinhos

**Melina Black –** Que linda você! Amando minha fic? Sério, você é muito boazinha! E não vou esquecer da fic não... pode deixar! Beijinhos!

**Camilla Gurjao –** Que bom que deu tempo! Hehehe, eu também morreria de vergonha! Obrigada pelos votos de Feliz Ano Novo! Sabia que eu já tenho meu Sirius Black? Sim, sim! Ele é maravilhoso! Rsrsrs Muitos Sirius Black pra você também! (eles são um ótimo ingrediente pra vida, não? Hahaha). Beijinhos!

**Silverghost –** Você por aqui? Nossa, estou honrada! Sério, você deve ouvir isso todo dia, mas pra mim é emocionante receber uma review da minha escritora favorita! Espero responder logo suas perguntas! Mas ainda não vai ser nesse capítulo! Beijinhos.

**-Nathi Black- -** Nathi! Linda, estava com saudades das suas review´s! É lógico que eu te desculpo! Sim, leia o capítulo e depois comente, quero saber sua opinião! Frank e Alice são um dos casais mais fofos na minha opinião! Hehehe Espero alguma dica sua pra tentar adivinhar a música da sua próxima song. (k k k k isso virou mania!). Beijinhos.

**Araminda Black –** Obrigada! Acho que a Ministra vai deixar à cargo de Dumbledore mesmo o castigo das meninas! (Acho? Não sou quem está escrevendo a fic? k k k k). Beijinhos.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Aventuras na Floresta Negra**

* * *

- Não preciso mesmo ficar aqui, olha só, minha perna está novinha. – James tentava, inutilmente, persuadir Madame Pomfrey a deixá-lo sair da enfermaria.

- Senhor Potter, é a última vez que te mando voltar para a maca. – Madame Pomfrey gritou irritada pela bagunça que tinha se tornado sua enfermaria – Você vai passar a noite aqui para a poção e os curativos fazerem efeito completo.

- Me deixa pelo menos ver a Lily?

- Nem pensar! Lily está em um quarto reservado. Não pode receber visitas.

- Mas ela iria adorar me receber, Papoula. – James deu um sorrisinho malicioso tentando persuadir a enfermeira.

Ela o olhou ainda mais irritada.

- Ela não está em condições de receber ninguém. Ainda mais você, senhor Potter.

- Virou partidária do grupo "Lily Evans odeia James Potter"? – perguntou ele irritado.

- Não. Sou partidária do grupo "Isso aqui é uma enfermaria e eu tenho que cuidar dos meus pacientes". Portanto vá agora para a sua maca!

James suspirou resignado e voltou para a cama. A enfermeira veio em seu encalço para expulsar o monte de alunos que estavam em torno do maroto.

Quando o jogo terminou (270x80 para a Grifinória), com o pomo sendo capturado espetacularmente por James, o maroto caiu da vassoura em cima da perna já machucada por um balaço. No mesmo instante a perna toda ficou inchada e ele não conseguia apoiá-la no chão. Foi então trazido pelos companheiros de time para a enfermaria e pelo que pode constatar, perderia a festa de comemoração da vitória na torre dos Leões.

- Vamos, saiam logo, isso aqui não é um pátio de recreações. Vamos, vamos. – A enfermeira tentava colocar pra fora os mais de vinte alunos que estavam por ali, entre amigos e o time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Madame Pomfrey respirou aliviada quando pôde fechar a porta atrás de si e voltar para medir a temperatura de Lily. Mas sua satisfação durou pouco. À metade do caminho, ouviu a porta bater estrondosamente e por ela entrar um Sirius Black muito suado.

- Desculpe, Madame. Preciso ver como está o James.

- Ele vai ficar bem, agora retire-se senhor Black, tenho que cuidar dos meus pacientes.

- Por favor Papoula. – Sirius fez sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva e a enfermeira corou. – Prometo não demorar.

Ela parecia considerar, mas sua expressão continuava carrancuda.

- Por favor, ele é meu melhor amigo, é como se fosse um irmão pra mim, acabo ficando preocupado, só preciso saber como ele está.

- Tudo bem. – Cedeu cansada – Mas só dez minutos.

- Ótimo, dez minutos está bom.

James, que observava a cena divertido, sentou pra poder conversar.

- Você não presta! – Os dois riram - Onde você estava, seu cachorro?

- Com a Evie. – Diante o olhar interrogativo de James completou – a Lufa-lufa que ia torcer por nós, lembra?

- Ah, sim. – James arregalou os olhos – Sirius! Aquela menina deve ter uns doze anos, endoidou?

- Quatorze. – Respondeu despreocupadamente – Mas não precisa aguçar seus instintos paternais, não aconteceu nada entre a gente.

- Não? – James começou a gargalhar só parando ao receber um olhar de reprovação de Madame Pomfrey – Está perdendo o tato?

- Muito engraçado Pontas... Está me vendo rir? Não rolou nada entre a gente porque eu não quis. E também porque ela está afim do Rabicho, quer uma ajuda com ele.

- Ah, do Rabicho... – James começou a rir novamente – Perdendo pro Ratinho, Sirius? Quem diria!

- Pontas você está excessivamente insuportável. – Sirius respondeu emburrado enquanto tirava os objetos da mesinha de cabeceira para se sentar.

Naquele momento a porta da enfermaria bateu com força outra vez e Alice e Lucy entraram como um furacão. Com o barulho feito pelas duas Grifinórias, Sirius que estava a meio caminho de se sentar na mesa de cabeceira de James se assustou e o resultado foi desastroso.

Uma das mão parou no ar e a outra já em contato com a mesa escorregou fazendo o maroto desequilibrar e cair virando a mesinha junto com ele. Uma garrafa com água e um copo de vidro que estavam na prateleira de baixo acabaram quebrando e a água foi esparramada por uma boa parte do aposento.

Alice que estava correndo parou estupefata pela cena que acabara de presenciar e Lucy vindo logo atrás não conseguiu parar a tempo e bateu nas costas da amiga empurrando a morena para frente. Com a água derramada no piso escorregadio, em um segundo as duas também estavam no chão.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo com vocês, hoje? – Madame Pomfrey agitava freneticamente um frasco com uma poção verde nas mãos. – Será possível que ainda não conseguiram perceber que isso aqui é uma enfermaria?

Se aproximou da maca de James e empurrou o frasco nas mãos do maroto.

- Beba isso.

- Pra que serve?

- Eu mandei tomar, Potter. Senhor Black, levante.

Sirius não respondeu, Madame Pomfrey ergueu a mesinha que estava sobre ele e o encontrou desacordado. A garrafa de água tinha quebrado na cabeça do maroto e feito um corte profundo. Logo, ele estava deitado na maca ao lado de James (que caiu em um sono profundo antes de terminar de beber toda a poção) sendo medicado.

Alice e Lucy também tomaram uma poção, mas só pra dor, tinham uma perna roxa cada uma por causa do tombo.

- Será que agora vamos ter um pouco de paz nessa enfermaria? – Madame Pomfrey se perguntou encarando ameaçadoramente a porta. Alice podia jurar que a enfermeira atacaria qualquer um que ousasse passar por ali naquele momento.

- Podemos, hum, ver a Lily? – Lucy perguntou timidamente.

- Sim, sim. – A expressão no rosto da enfermeira suavizou - Venham. Ela está num quarto lá dentro.

Chegando no quarto as amigas encontraram Gwenda debruçada sobre a maca de Lily, com uma expressão derrotada.

- A febre dela não abaixa. Acabei de conferir, 43 graus.

Alice deu um pulo.

- 43? Merlin! Eu nunca vi isso.

- É realmente perigoso. Por isso vou precisar muito da ajuda de vocês. – Madame Pomfrey se dirigiu até o armário no fundo do aposento e pegou um pergaminho da gaveta. – Preciso dessas ervas para fazer uma poção bastante forte, mas infelizmente nosso estoque está vazio. Eu mesma buscaria, mas não posso deixar a senhorita Evans e aqueles dois desajuizados sozinhos.

Alice analisava a listagem que tinha em mãos. Dezoito plantas, das quais pelo menos quinze ela reconheceria facilmente.

- O que acha querida? Vai saber encontrar essas ervas na floresta?

- Na... na floresta? Mas ela é proibida e perigosa e já vai anoitecer...

- Vamos Alice, é pela Lily. – Gwenda se manifestou. – Eu posso ir junto.

- Eu também vou com vocês.

Ficou decidido, as três iriam. Passaram na biblioteca para pegar um exemplar de "Herbologia – um catalogo de mil plantas" (pode ser útil, constatou Lucy), fizeram um lanche na cozinha já que haviam perdido o jantar e foram para o salão comunal avisar Remus e Frank que, àquele horário, já estavam preocupados.

- Madame Pomfrey concedeu permissão somente pra nós três irmos à floresta. Ainda assim, acompanhadas de Hagrid.

- Continuo achando perigoso. – Falou Frank emburrado enquanto acariciava a mão da namorada. – Não podem esperar até amanhecer, pelo menos?

- Frank, me desculpe, mas você não ouviu sobre a parte em que a Lily está com 43 graus de febre? A gente não pode deixá-la nesse sofrimento até amanhecer. – Lucy estava ficando nervosa com aquela insistência dele.

Remus que estava em silêncio até então, pediu que elas esperassem um momento e subiu correndo para o dormitório masculino. Voltou trazendo um pergaminho dobrado. Entregou à Gwenda.

- Levem isso com vocês. Pode ser útil para se localizarem ou se quiserem saber se tem alguém por perto. Só não saiam dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

- O que é isso Remus? – Lucy perguntou curiosa olhando por cima do ombro da amiga.

- Um mapa. Um mapa de Hogwarts. – Sorriu satisfeito, mas Gwenda começou a rir.

- Lupin, esse pergaminho está em branco.

Remus ensinou as amigas a usarem o mapa e deu mil recomendações de cuidado com aquele objeto precioso. Frank fez Alice prometer que voltariam logo e os dois acompanharam as garotas até o saguão de entrada.

Com as varinhas em punho e mochilas com suprimentos nas costas as meninas saíram do castelo.

Lucy sorriu encantada quando recebeu o ar fresco da noite em seu rosto.

* * *

- Almofadinhas? Psiu, está me ouvindo?

- O que é Pontas? Ai... minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

- Não é o Pontas, é o Aluado. O que você está fazendo na enfermaria?

- Aluado? Enfermaria? – Sirius deu um pulo da maca, mas como estava um pouco zonzo não conseguiu se equilibrar (de novo!) e caiu estrondosamente (de novo!).

Remus percebeu uma luz se aproximando do fundo da enfermaria e deslizou para baixo da capa de invisibilidade.

- Senhor Black, o que está acontecendo? E o que o senhor está fazendo no chão... novamente? Está sem forças em suas pernas hoje, é isso?

Sirius ignorou o comentário da enfermeira e olhou para os lados descrente.

- Mas eu o ouvi, tenho certeza. – E virando-se para Madame Pomfrey – O que eu estou fazendo aqui na enfermaria? Só me lembro de ter vindo fazer uma visita ao James, e...

- E depois ficou fazendo acrobacia com a mesa de cabeceira que caiu quebrando uma jarra de vidro na sua cabeça.

- Uau! Não me lembro disso. E então, já que estou curado posso ir embora?

- Senhor Black, são duas horas da manhã, curado ou não o senhor vai ficar aqui até o dia amanhecer. Agora, já para a cama.

Papoula o empurrou pelos ombros obrigando-o a se deitar.

- Por favor, tente permanecer em cima dela, pode ser? Não quero ter que vir te tirar do chão mais uma vez.

A enfermeira apagou o lampião e saiu do quarto.

Quando achou seguro, Remus saiu novamente de seu esconderijo tentando abafar as próprias risadas.

- Estamos um pouco _desajeitados_ hoje, Almofadinhas?

- Impressão sua lobinho. O que você quer? – Sirius tinha recobrado o mau humor causado pelas brincadeiras de James.

- Que tal uma volta pelo castelo? Ou melhor, pela floresta proibida?

Sirius deu outro salto da maca, mas agora (felizmente) conseguiu se equilibrar normalmente.

- _Você_ fazendo uma proposta dessas? O que está em jogo, "senhor monitor-certinho lobo-safado"?

- Cala aboca, Sirius... Vamos acordar o Pontas, a Lucy me contou que Madame Pomfrey deu uma poção do sono pra ele, e no caminho eu explico a história pra vocês.

- Madame Pomfrey não vai gostar de encontrar nossas camas vazias quando acordar. – Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto no rosto que não demonstrava nenhum pingo de preocupação.

- Vocês dois vão voltar antes que ela tenha tempo de perceber isso.

Sirius fez uma careta de desgosto mas concordou.

- E agora a parte mais difícil do plano: acordar o Pontas. Se normalmente já é complicado imagina tendo tomado uma poção?

* * *

- Eu adorava passear com meu pai à noite. As estrelas são a lembrança mais forte que eu tenho dele.

Lucy e Gwenda estavam sentadas em uma rocha enquanto Alice lavava em uma pequena fonte algumas ervas que tinham recém colhido.

- Eu sei como você se sente. Sempre que vejo algum artefato trouxa, também lembro do meu pai. Apesar disso ter sido o motivo que o matou, não tem como não lembrar da paixão e curiosidade que ele tinha pelos trouxas.

Lucy ficou em silêncio, não tinha palavras para consolar a amiga quando ela mesma estava sofrendo ao lembrar do pai. Apertou com força seu pingente e sorriu para Gwenda.

- Nós temos que ser fortes.

- É, eu sei.

- Pronto. As ervas estão devidamente lavadas e cada uma em seu recipiente. Quantas ainda faltam, Lucy?

A loirinha tirou a listagem do bolso. Pegou uma pena e assinalou as últimas que tinham colhido.

- Faltam só seis, Lice. Acho que vamos terminar logo.

As três voltaram a andar pela trilha que se aprofundava cada vez mais na floresta. Hagrid as tinha perdido de vista logo no início do passeio e pelo que Gwenda pode observar quando abriu o Mapa do Maroto o Guarda-caças tinha se embrenhado numa direção completamente oposta da que elas foram.

Como já estavam bem mais confiantes do que quando saíram do castelo, decidiram seguir sozinhas mesmo do que perder tempo pra chegar até ele.

Alice que liderava a caminhada parou de repente, obrigando Gwenda e Lucy a fazerem malabarismos para não repetirem a cena da enfermaria. O que foi uma sorte, a estrada acabava em um enorme despenhadeiro. Alice se recuperando do susto passou a mão na testa.

- Sorte não estarmos distraídas.

Mas Gwenda estava observando uma mínima claridade azul lá em baixo.

- O que será que é aquilo?

Lucy e Alice se aproximaram do penhasco.

- Parece a luz de uma varinha.

- Ou daquela planta de nome esquisito que nós vimos no livro de Herbologia.

- Gwenda, acho que a Lucy está certa, está parecendo muito com a luz da Chavindyuns Japoendines. Mas como vamos fazer pra ir até lá?

- Lice não tem como ir até lá, esse penhasco deve ter uns 40 metros. Será que a gente não encontra essa "_Chavinha de Japonês_" aqui em cima, não?

- Chavindyuns Japoendines, Lucy. – Alice corrigiu séria.

- Foi o que eu disse.

- Aham. Eu acho que vai ser difícil encontrar essa planta novamente. Além de muito rara ela só nasce em lugares de difícil acesso até para animais, porque qualquer contato (mesmo de um minúsculo inseto) pode atrapalhar o desenvolvimento dela.

- Então se a gente encostar nela, ela morre?

- Quase isso Gwen, vamos ter que lançar um feitiço congelante e depois cortar ela pela raiz.

- Não querendo ser chata mas, Lice, você já pensou como vamos descer até lá?

* * *

Remus tirou um pergaminho do bolso enquanto se embrenhavam na floresta por fora da trilha. James e Sirius iam na frente cortando alguns galhos baixos que eventualmente atrapalhavam a passagem.

- Nesse ritmo se continuarmos em linha reta, calculo que vamos alcançá-las em mais ou menos meia hora. Temos que chegar lá na metade desse tempo, o feitiço não vai durar mais que quinze minutos.

- Ainda não sei o que você tinha na cabeça pra entregar nosso mapa original na mão delas. – Sirius respondeu rabugento.

Remus tinha feito um feitiço de duplicação do Mapa do Maroto e entregado o original para as garotas, imaginava que teria menos trabalho para chamar James e Sirius, mas perderam muito tempo na enfermaria. Agora o feitiço já estava acabando e restava apenas algumas sombras dos nomes.

* * *

- Vingardium Leviosa! – Lucy gritou entusiasmada – Podemos fazer o feitiço de levitação uma nas outras.

- Muito perigoso, Lucy. O Leviosa é pra levitação de objetos. E se fizéssemos um feitiço convocatório pra trazer a vassoura do Potter?

- Sem chances Gwenda. Aquela vassoura é o xodó dele, deve estar trancada por umas dez correntes e vinte cadeados. – falou Alice.

As três riram.

- Minha sugestão é conjurar cordas, ou algum equipamento de rapel.

- Alice, sua sugestão é mais improvável ainda. – falou Lucy – primeiro que não sabemos mexer com um equipamento de rapel. Segundo que descer com cordas é extremamente perigoso. E terceiro conjuração é matéria do sétimo ano.

- É verdade. – Alice suspirou resignada e se sentou no chão ao lado de Gwenda – Será que não vamos conseguir ter nenhuma idéia decente?

- Porque você não lança _na planta_ um feitiço convocatório?

As três garotas deram um pulo e apontaram as varinhas na direção que veio a voz masculina, mas logo Sirius apareceu seguido de Remus e James.

- O que pretendiam? Nos atacar? – Sirius perguntou divertido.

- É o que vocês mereciam por nos dar um susto desses. – Lucy respondeu indignada guardando a varinha nas vestes – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Os três marotos estavam à beira do penhasco observando a planta de luz azul.

- Viemos ajudar. A Lily merece o esforço, não? – James respondeu virando-se pra Lucy e passando a mão no cabelo despenteado – E vejo que chegamos em boa hora, vocês realmente estavam precisando de um cérebro masculino.

- James, nos poupe por favor. Nos viramos muito bem sem vocês até agora. Já temos doze plantas. – Alice respondeu orgulhosa.

Sirius alheio à conversa atrás de si levantou a varinha e se preparava para lançar o feitiço convocatório na planta. Alice percebendo o que ele ia fazer correu até o maroto e lhe segurou o braço.

- NÃO SIRIUS!

Mas com o movimento do braço de Sirius, Alice que estava praticamente pendurada nele escorregou na terra rala que tinha na beira do penhasco e despencou ladeira abaixo.

Sirius só não caiu junto porque Remus que estava perto conseguiu segurá-lo pela capa a tempo.

Lucy e Gwenda deram um grito e correram pra perto de Remus.

- Ai, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. E agora? – Gwenda andava de um lado para o outro – O que a gente vai fazer?

- ALICE... ALICE... RESPONDE ALGUMA COISA.

Silêncio.

- ALICE... POR MERLIN, FALA COM A GENTE...

A única resposta foi do vento balançando as folhas das árvores.

Sirius estava em choque. Só conseguia pronunciar duas palavras:

- Minha culpa.

- Não foi sua culpa, Sirius. – Lucy já estava chorando – Aconteceu, é uma dessas coisas que acontecem. Você não a jogou lá pra baixo nem ela pulou, simplesmente aconteceu...

- Eu vou descer. – Sirius respondeu decidido – Se tem alguém que tem que ir atrás dela sou eu.

- Não seja idiota, Sirius. – Lucy ficou repentinamente séria – Não acha que já é demais para apenas vinte e quatro horas? A Lily com 43º de febre, James quebrando a perna, você quebrando uma jarra de vidro na cabeça, Alice e eu com a perna roxa pelo tombo da enfermaria, a Alice despencando lá embaixo, ainda você quer aumentar o índice de desgraças se jogando lá pra baixo?

Todos ficaram quietos apenas encarando a loirinha que voltou a sentar e cobrir o rosto pra chorar silenciosamente.

Gwenda desviou os olhos para o lugar onde Alice tinha caído e pode ver algumas faíscas vermelhas surgindo de um ponto lá embaixo, mas parecia estar ainda mais baixo do que o nível da planta azul.

- Gente, a Alice. Faíscas vermelhas, ela está pedindo ajuda...

Os três marotos correram pra perto de Gwenda e Lucy apenas levantou o rosto.

- Jura?

- É verdade Lucy. – James falou com a voz embargada. Era a primeira manifestação dele desde a queda da amiga e todos puderam ver seus olhos vermelhos tentando segurar o choro.

Ele e Alice eram amigos desde a infância. Além de serem vizinhos, ainda eram de famílias tradicionais bruxas e estavam sempre nas mesmas festas e eventos sociais. Também seus pais tinham um ótimo relacionamento, especialmente por terem freqüentado Hogwarts todos juntos.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, mas é um pouco arriscado, Lucy. – Remus se virou com uma expressão preocupada para a loirinha.

- O que é Remus? – perguntou ainda com vestígios de choro na voz.

- Eu estava pensando, você é a única que sabe algum misterioso feitiço que cura feridas. A Alice provavelmente está muito machucada, e ninguém seria tão útil lá embaixo quanto você.

- Eu aceito. – Lucy passou a manga das vestes nos olhos e sorriu para Remus enquanto se aproximava – E o problema é que a única maneira de eu descer seria com o Vingardium Leviosa, não é?

Remus apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- Tudo bem. Eu também não consigo pensar em outra solução. Vocês estão com aquele espelho de comunicação aí?

- Mas é claro. – Sirius respondeu um pouco mais animado – Nós somos pessoas prevenidas.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha e Sirius completou.

- Na verdade, o Aluado sempre pensa em tudo.

- Maravilha. Me emprestem um e fiquem com o outro, quando eu encontrar a Alice a gente se fala, ok?

Sirius lhe entregou seu espelho e Lucy se posicionou na direção em que Alice tinha escorregado.

- _Vingardium Leviosa_.

Lucy flutuou dois palmos do chão e com um grito de dor, seus pés tocaram o solo novamente.

- Merlin, isso dói muito.

- Quer desistir? – Remus perguntou preocupado.

- Não, mas você tem que acabar o mais rápido possível.

- Se a gente fizer o feitiço combinado, vai ser mais fácil. – sugeriu Sirius.

James, Sirius e Gwenda se posicionaram ao lado de Remus e juntos levitaram Lucy mais facilmente. Em pouco tempo ela estava lá embaixo com uma careta de dor.

- Próxima dúvida a tirar com o meu livrinho vai ser como levitar pessoas... Lumus.

A luz da varinha era suficiente pra iluminar apenas o próximo passo da grifinória naquela escuridão total. Sentiu frio e medo, seria muito mais difícil andar por ali desse jeito. Ao contrário do que imaginava, o lugar era completamente plano, o que dava uma falsa sensação de segurança.

- Lumus Solem. – sussurrou.

Lucy agora podia ver um pouco melhor as coisas ao seu redor.

- Bem melhor. – A garota riu. Mas sua risada ecoou fria fazendo-a parar assustada.

A alguns metros mais à frente ela viu. A planta de luz azul. Correu até ela mas quando se aproximou alguma coisa a jogou para longe. Tentou novamente e a mesma coisa. Tentou pela terceira vez e foi jogada longe novamente. Mas agora tinha caído em alguma coisa macia e molhada, que ainda por cima falava.

- Quer me matar de vez?

- ALICE? – Lucy deu um pulo se posicionando ao lado da amiga.

- Lucy, acho que eu quebrei minha perna. – Falou tão baixinho que Lucy quase não poderia escutar, não fosse o silêncio mortal que era aquele lugar. Nem o vento fazia barulho ali – E tem como diminuir essa luz terrível?

Lucy nem tinha se dado conta que estava com a varinha apontada para o rosto da amiga.

- Desculpe. _Nox_, quer dizer, _Lumus_. Isso. Agora preciso que você me fale onde está doendo, ok?

Alice foi apontando os ferimentos e Lucy ia tocando com a varinha. Em menos de um minuto Alice estava se sentindo completamente nova.

- Como você faz isso, Lucy? – perguntou espantada.

- É um feitiço que eu aprendi, mas não posso contar, ele tem um encantamento pra quem o lê... desculpa.

- Tudo bem, é só você estar sempre por perto...

As duas riram e Lucy estendeu a mão para a amiga levantar. Só então repararam onde Alice tinha caído e não conseguiam acreditar na sorte que tiveram. A grifinória caiu deitada em um enorme canteiro de flores, o que amorteceu sua queda, mas ao lado do canteiro havia outro penhasco de mais 30 metros de altura, a varinha dela estava caída lá.

- Accio varinha. – A varinha voou para a mão de Lucy que entregou para Alice. – Você realmente é uma pessoa de sorte, amiga.

- Podia ter sido uma tragédia... – Alice estava boquiaberta.

Falando em tragédia Lucy lembrou de Sirius. Tirou o espelho do maroto do bolso e chamou por James. Do outro lado três rostos preocupados atenderam o chamado. Gwenda, James e Sirius. Eles encheram Alice de perguntas e após certificarem-se que ela realmente estava bem, atenderam a suplica de Lucy e entregaram o espelho para Remus.

- Remus, a Chavindyuns Japoendines me jogou longe todas as vezes que chegava a menos de um metro dela. Você sabe de algum feitiço de proteção que ela possa ter?

- Não sei, Lucy.

- Tem um livro de Herbologia na minha mochila, procura a Chavindyuns Japoendines e me chama de novo?

- Tudo bem, vou olhar.

O rosto de Remus desapareceu e o espelho na mão de Lucy voltou a refletir sua própria face.

- Lumus Solem. Lice, é melhor a gente procurar algum lugar pra voltar lá pra cima, vai por mim, Vingardium Leviosa não é nada confortável.

Sem perder a planta de luz azul de vista, andaram por toda a extensão daquela estranha planície. O que foi um ótima idéia, acharam outras três plantas que estavam precisando para a poção.

- Agora só faltam duas. – Alice falou entusiasmada – Que tal a gente tentar se aproximar da Chavindyuns de novo?

Lucy ergueu os ombros, '_não custa tentar_'. Mas quase custou, como da terceira vez que tinha tentado, Lucy foi arremessada para o canteiro de flores e por milímetros não despencou lá embaixo.

- É melhor não abusar da sorte. – Lucy falou massageando o braço direito.

Logo Remus apareceu novamente no espelho.

- Meninas, a notícia pode ser boa e ruim. Depende do ponto de vista.

- Nos apresente o ponto de vista bom, por favor. – Implorou Lucy.

- A '_Chuvinha Japonesa_' tem mesmo um feitiço, mas ele é temporário...

- Entendi. – Alice falou fechando um pouco a cara – O ponto de vista bom é que a planta tem um feitiço temporário e o ruim é o que você se juntou ao clube da Lucy e inventa nome sem sentido pra uma planta tão importante como a Chavindyuns Japoendines.

Remus e Lucy riram às gargalhadas.

- Remus, a sua foi bem melhor que a minha, '_Chuvinha Japonesa_' é realmente um nome bastante simpático.

Alice fechou ainda mais a cara e fuzilou Lucy com o olhar.

- Ou vocês dois param de insultar a planta ou eu vou me recusar a colhê-la.

Lucy passou o braço pelo ombro da amiga.

- Desculpa Lice. Não tínhamos a intenção de insultar a plantinha azul.

Remus apenas acenava positivamente com a cabeça, segurando o riso por ver a morena tão brava.

- Então qual o lado ruim dessa história? – perguntou menos irritada.

- A proteção só acaba com a luz do sol.

- Lumus Solem, serve?

- Não, Lucy. Tem que ser o próprio sol. O problema é que James e Sirius têm que voltar para a enfermaria antes que Madame Pomfrey possa perceber a ausência deles. Não vamos poder ficar aqui até vocês estarem livres.

Alice sorriu encarando Remus sobre o ombro de Lucy.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Manda o James e o Sirius voltarem pra enfermaria e você pode voltar pra Torre, a gente se vira pra sair daqui. E também só faltam mais duas plantas além da Chavindyuns Japoendines, vai ser fácil.

Lucy aproveitando a deixa da amiga completou.

- Já leva a Gwenda com você. Tadinha, ela esteve o dia todo cuidando da Lily, está precisando de um pouco de descanso.

Remus concordou. Um pouco corado, como as duas amigas puderam perceber.

* * *

**N/A:**

Sirius esteve um desastre, não? Um belo desastre, diga-se de passagem... Huahuahauhau

Remus levando Gwenda pra Torre? No que isso vai dar, hein? Mas essas são cenas do próximo capítulo: **Operação Cupido**! Capítulo em que a personagem preferida de todos nós vai ter uma grande participação: Petter Pettigrew terá NOVE falas! Isso é realmente um Record do nosso _querido_ ratinho! hehehe

Agora queria falar uma coisa pra vocês... É que eu vou ter que passar a atualizar a fic semanalmente, agora. Mas acredito que será só durante o mês de Janeiro. É só o tempo de eu colocar algumas coisas minhas em ordem e voltar a escrever regularmente.

Detesto prometer o que eu não posso cumprir, e também não vou deixar vocês esperando por uma atualização que pode vir qualquer dia. Então como tenho certeza que, ao menos uma vez por semana vou poder atualizar, é melhor fazer apenas esse compromisso. É claro que se eu puder postar antes eu vou postar, mas nunca depois, isso eu garanto!

E quem estiver acompanhando a shortfic _Míopes Cupidos_, não se preocupe, eu não desisti! Rsrsrs Pretendo atualizar ela logo e terminar de postar ainda este mês.

Beijinhos, Luci Potter.

(não esqueçam de dar _SAL_ a essa fic: comente e faça uma criança feliz!)

**Próxima atualização: 11/01**


	12. Operação Cupido

**Gente, vocês me matam de felicidade um dia desses... Rsrsrs Obrigada mesmo por tudo, vocês são todas umas gracinhas!**

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Menina, nem eu acredito que consegui te responder todas as perguntas... foi hilário a hora do valor do Pi! Tem coisa que nem eu acredito que faço! Isso, repita todos os dias que você vai encontrar seu Remus, que ele aparece! Sabe que eu até gostei desse lado mais desastrado do Sirius? Sim, Remus é O maroto! É perfeito, perfeito, perfeito! Você sabe que eu amo seus palpites, não sabe? Me divirto muito com suas review´s! E não deixe de dar Sal à fic! Muitos beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye –** Obrigada Flavinha! Fico tão feliz de ter te feito rir tanto! Olha, obrigada mesmo pela sugestão. Mas o capítulo já estava pronto e pra mudar alguma coisa nele ia ter que mudar os próximos... mesmo assim achei super interessante sua idéia e pretendo usá-la mais pra frente, que tal? Tadinha da Alice e da Lily, não? Fiz esse pessoal sofrer um pouco, hein? Rsrsrs Espero que você goste desse capítulo! Muitos Beijinhos!

**-Laura- -** Obrigada Laura! Depois que eu escrevi, fiquei com dó de fazer as personagens se machucarem tanto, mas... hoje tem mais R/G! Muitos Beijinhos!

**Camilla Gurjao –** Parabéns por ter passado! E muito boa sorte na próxima fase! Fico feliz de mesmo tendo que estudar tanto você consiga um tempinho pra minha fic! Obrigada mesmo! Estou torcendo pra você continuar tendo tempo pra ler e também que passe no vestibular! Muitos Beijinhos!

**Sandra Potter –** Que saudades! Você por aqui me deixa toda convencida, sabia? Fico orgulhosa de ter uma leitora até em Portugal! Rsrsrs Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e te respondendo: A Lily é a única que vê Aslam, e só a Lucy que vai com ela à Nárnia, mas por enquanto ela não vê o Leão. Sim, a Lucy pode ler a mente das pessoas e curar feridas, na verdade cada uma das quatro amigas têm um dom diferente, mas isso vai aparecer aos poucos na trama... Inclusive a doença da Lily é uma coisa que só vai ser esclarecida mais pra frente. Ah! A plantinha azul! É uma plantinha muito poderosa, e ingrediente principal da poção para a Lily! Espero ter respondido todas suas perguntas! Ótimo Ano Novo pra Você! Muitos Beijinhos!

**Gabbriellah Malfoy –** Leu os onze capítulos de uma vez? Nossa! Estou surpresa! Eu mesma já tentei, pra revisar a fic e não consegui... rsrs Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito e muito feliz! Tadinho do Jamesinho, né? E o pior é que a Lily vai demorar bastante ainda pra aceitar esse maroto tão lindo! (uma boba na minha opinião! Hahaha). Ah! Hoje tem mais Gwenda e Remus! Vamos ver se eles se acertam, né? Os dois são os mais tímidos da história, sim! Espero que você continue gostando da minha fic! E não deixe de comentar: isso me faz muiiiito feliz! Rsrsrs Muitos Beijinhos!

**JhU Radcliffe –** Mais uma leitora nova! Que alegria! Obrigada, JhU! Sim, morte ao Rabicho! Huahuahha Também achei nove falas demais: ele não merece tudo isso não! Hehehe Mas pelo menos são coisas tão insignificantes quanto ele... k k k k Percebe-se que nós amamos o Petter, né? Também fico triste com a Lily doentinha! Mas faz parte! Hoje mesmo ela já melhora! Sempre que puder, vou atualizar antes da data marcada! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também e continue gostando das minhas fics! Muitos Beijinhos!

**Ly Black –** Nossa, mocinha! Eu não mereço tanto! (Luci Potter com as bochechas vermelhas hehehe). Obrigada! E quase não deu tempo de te agradecer pelo seu comentário tão lindo sabia? Estava prestes a importar o arquivo quando chegou o alerta de review na minha caixa de entrada (eu ainda não troquei o notificador de mensagens, então um IMENSO Papai Noel apareceu no meio da minha tela!). Só eu mesmo! Ah, xuxu? Sabe que gostei? Rsrs Lucy e Sirius? Por aqui ainda vai demorar, hein! Ainda mais que a Lucy vai se meter em uma enrascada nesse capítulo... Agora em MP (sua preferida! Ah, eu não me importo de você gostar mais de MP, eu amo minhas duas 'filhinhas' iguais e não tenho ciúmes não! Rsrs) pode ser que eles se resolvam... Obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios! E você não enche a paciência não! Muitos Beijinhos!

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Operação Cupido**

* * *

James e Sirius já estavam em seus leitos quando Madame Pomfrey apareceu para fazer um último check-up antes de liberá-los.

James ainda deu muito trabalho para a enfermeira, querendo de todo jeito ver a Lily. Mas Madame Pomfrey foi categórica: Lily não iria receber visitas, até estar curada.

Ao saírem da enfermaria toparam com Dorcas Meadowes que vinha na direção contrária.

- É verdade? – perguntou ela se dirigindo à James – Sobre a Lily?

- Sim, como você soube?

Mas a garota não lhe dera atenção. Ao receber a confirmação de que Lily estava mesmo mal correu para a enfermaria.

- Madame Pomfrey, bom dia.

- Bom dia senhorita Meadowes. Está se sentindo mal?

- Não, eu estou bem. É que hoje cedo eu recebi uma coruja da amiga da Lily, a Gwenda Reed. Ela me disse que a Lis estava mal e pediu que eu viesse fazer companhia à ela. Pediu também pra avisar... – Tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso, leu e o guardou novamente – Ah, sim. Pediu pra avisar que a Alice já tinha conseguido dezesseis das dezoito plantas que a senhora pediu.

- Que notícia maravilhosa! Venha comigo, vou te deixar com a Evans.

* * *

Remus deu um pulo da cama.

- Que mania que você tem de bater as portas desse jeito. – Remus resmungou enquanto deitava novamente.

- Tenho que me fazer anunciar. – Sirius se jogou em sua própria cama e James se sentou na beirada da cama de Remus.

- O que você quer, Pontas?

James sorriu enigmaticamente e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Sirius.

- Sabe Aluado, nós estávamos nos perguntando... O que pode ter acontecido entre você e a Reed...

- ... Enquanto andavam pelos corredores desertos do castelo. De madrugada. Juntinhos embaixo da capa de invisibilidade... – Sirius completou com um olhar malicioso.

Remus ficou da cor do brasão da Grifinória bordado em seus lençóis.

- Qualquer coisa que possa ter acontecido não é da conta de vocês dois.

- Opa! – Sirius deu um pulo e ficou em pé ao lado da cama de Remus – Nós sempre te contamos tudo, Aluado.

- É completamente diferente. Vocês me contam tudo, porque é minha obrigação saber o que vocês vão aprontar pra poder arranjar um jeito de tirar vocês de confusões. Acho que foi só pra isso que Dumbledore me deu a insígnia de monitor. Pra salvar as suas peles e tentar colocar um pouco de juízo nessas cabeças ocas.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não adianta me olhar desse jeito James, porque é verdade.

- Quando o Aluado começa a falar assim é porque quer desviar do assunto, não? – James perguntou para Sirius.

- Sim, eu também já conheço bem essa tática dele.

- 'Vamos falar das confusões do Pontas e do Almofadinhas que assim eles esquecem a minha vida amorosa'.

- Hei, eu estou aqui se vocês não perceberam. – Remus levantou a mão.

- Veritasserum? – perguntou Sirius divertido.

James deu de ombros e se levantou da cama de Remus.

- Não queria desperdiçar esse líquido tão precioso com um coisa tão simples, mas.. – Terminou a frase num suspiro.

- Veritasserum? Vocês estão blefando.

- Paga pra ver, Aluado? – Sirius ria da cara assustada de Remus – Pontas, acho que não vai ser um total desperdício de Veritasserum, sabe... Tem tanta coisa que a gente sempre quis saber do lobinho...

James riu junto com Sirius e Remus arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

- Onde vocês arranjaram isso? – perguntou preocupado.

- Roubaram. Do estoque do professor Slughorn. – Rabicho tinha acabado de acordar.

- Quando?

- Há mais de um ano. – Respondeu James chacoalhando o vidrinho nas mãos – E então, quer nos contar sobre hoje ou vamos poder descobrir de uma vez só todos os seus segredos?

- Se vocês tiverem coragem de fazer isso comigo é porque não são meus amigos de verdade.

- Não adianta querer apelar para o lado sentimental, Aluado. Nós só queremos satisfazer nossa curiosidade sobre sua relação com a Reed, nada mais. E também nós já demos inúmeras provas da nossa amizade.

Remus suspirou e encarou o chão.

- Não existe uma relação entre a Reed e eu. Ela nem sabe da minha existência direito.

- Não é o que a Lucy fala... – Rabicho se sentou na cama ao lado de Sirius.

- Como assim, Rabicho? O que a Lucy fala? – Remus perguntou animado e James e Sirius abriram sorrisos triunfantes.

- Bom, eu já ouvi algumas conversas da Lucy com a Evans. Sabe, quando eu estou passeando pelo castelo na minha forma animaga...

**Flashback**

_- Eu sei Lis. Essas coisas a gente percebe de longe._

_- Correção: __você__ percebe de longe._

_- Sim. E eu te digo, a Gwenda é apaixonada pelo lobinho._

_- Shhh._

_- Que Elfo dessa cozinha vai saber que 'lobinho' é o 'lobinho', Lis? Continuando minha linha de raciocínio, é só reparar no tanto que aqueles dois ficam corados só de ficarem um perto do outro._

_- Isso não é motivo, Lucy. Tanto a Gwen quanto o Remus são tímidos, às vezes eles ficam meio corados sim, mas pode ser por qualquer outra coisa._

_- Mas não é. A Gwenda gosta do Remus desde aquela vez que ele a salvou do lago lembra? No nosso segundo ano? Sei lá, acho que ela o vê como um herói..._

**Fim do flashback**

- Depois disso a Evans me viu e ficou gritando "Aaaahhh, um rato... um rato..." e eu tive que sair antes que algum Elfo me pegasse.

Remus continuava a encarar o chão em silêncio.

- Você a salvou no lago, Remus? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim. Não imaginava que ela ainda lembrasse disso.

- Isso significa que nossas conjecturas e a da Lucy estão certas?

- Como eu vou saber Sirius? Não consigo nem imaginar o que passa na cabeça dela. Às vezes ela conversa comigo normalmente, às vezes conversa sem nem me olhar na cara. Outras ela simplesmente nem fala comigo...

- Então hoje não aconteceu nada?

- Mais ou menos, James.

_- Está com frio? - Perguntei oferecendo minha capa._

_- Na verdade, estou sim. Obrigada. – Ela aceitou e eu a ajudei a se vestir._

_Depois voltamos pra baixo da capa de invisibilidade e continuamos em silêncio até chegar no sétimo andar._

_- Tomara que as meninas consigam todas as ervas... – Ela quebrou o silêncio, mas sem me olhar nos olhos._

_- Tomara. Mas a Alice é ótima em Herbologia, ela vai conseguir sim._

_- E a Lucy é boa em sair de situações de risco. É, elas formam uma boa dupla._

_- E você?_

_- O que tem eu?_

_- Qual a sua especialidade?_

_- Nenhuma. Na verdade meu único talento não é nada mágico. Mas eu adoro moda. Por causa da minha mãe, sabe?_

_- Entendo. Deve ser difícil, não? Falar dela._

_- Sim._

_Ela respondeu com a voz embargada e eu decidi mudar de assunto. Mas na pressa, a única coisa que eu consegui lembrar de perguntar foi se ela estava namorando._

_- Como? – Ela me olhou espantada._

_- É que... bem... eu ouvi alguns boatos... – Foi o único jeito que eu consegui me sair da situação._

_- Boatos?_

_- Sim. Que você estava namorando um Sonserino._

_- Um Sonserino? – Ela começou a gargalhar e eu tapei sua boca com a mão já que estávamos perto da sala do Filch._

_Ela parou de rir e me encarou surpresa. Eu fui me aproximando... aproximando... deslizei a mão da boca dela até o pescoço... e então ela deu um pulo pra trás. Madame Nora tinha aparecido e olhava diretamente pra nós._

_- Não se preocupe. Ela sente a nossa presença mas não pode nos ver._

_Ela sorriu aliviada e nós seguimos em silêncio o restante do caminho._

- É isso. Satisfeitos? Ainda não sei se me jogo no lago como almoço pra Lula Gigante por ter chegado tão perto e ter deixando ela constrangida ou por não tê-la beijado logo.

- A segunda opção por favor, Aluado. – Sirius sorriu.

- E você ainda acha que ela não quer nada com você? Por favor, não? Que prova maior que esta você precisa para chamar ela pra Hogsmead no próximo passeio? – Perguntou James.

- Não preciso de prova, preciso de coragem. – Remus respondeu e se jogou de volta em sua cama.

- Aluado, você está na Grifinória. E é um maroto! Não pode 'não ter coragem'.

- Isso aí Pedrinho. – James concordou encarando Remus.

- Eu vou dormir um pouco. E acho que vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Alice e Lucy entraram correndo na enfermaria, mas pararam subitamente quando quase bateram de frente com Lucius Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Que droga! Bagnold mandou vocês pra cá ontem! Ainda por aqui? – Falou Lucy exasperada – Eu não agüento mais cruzar com você em tudo que é canto dessa escola, Malfoy.

- Posso dar um jeito nisso, sangue-ruim. Que tal um Avada?

Os dois Sonserinos sorriram maliciosamente e Lucy tirou a varinha das vestes apontando para eles.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy. Eu já falei, mas acho que seu cérebro absurdamente lento ainda não teve a capacidade de assimilar. Eu não tenho medo de você, nem dos seus amiguinhos Comensais que precisam matar bruxos para poderem se auto-afirmar como a raça superior. Não é uma ameaça idiota que vai me fazer esquecer que eu fui selecionada para a Grifinória. A palavra medo não faz parte do meu vocabulário.

- Quero ver se vai ser assim tão corajosa quando sair desse castelo, quando tiver longe da proteção de Dumbledore, sangue-ruim. Aí nós vamos conversar novamente e você vai dizer na minha cara que não tem medo de um Avada.

- Eu vou falar quantas vezes forem necessárias, Lestrange. Eu já tenho consciência que meu nome é um dos primeiros na lista negra do seu chefe. Não tenho dúvidas que vocês vão me procurar onde quer que seja pra acabar com a minha vida, mas se eu for morrer com um Avada, garanto que levo o maior número de Comensais junto comigo.

Lucius estreitou os olhos e Lucy guardou a varinha nas vestes.

- Agora, se me dão licença. – Lucy puxou Alice pela mão e elas passaram entre os dois Sonserinos empurrando-os para o lado.

- Você é louca ou o quê? Se você não o desafiasse o tempo todo seria menos perigoso, Lucy. Mas toda vez que vocês se encontram você faz questão de lembrar que não tem medo dele nem dos poderes das trevas que esses malucos seguem.

Lucy parou no meio da enfermaria e olhou para os lados pra ter certeza que estavam sozinhas.

- Alice. No dia que eu li a mente do Malfoy eu assinei minha sentença de morte. Eu vi isso nos olhos dele. Eu senti isso. Não era pra ninguém saber que Voldemort já tem seguidores em Hogwarts. Eles presumem que eu já tenha contado pra Dumbledore, por isso fazem essas 'brincadeiras' tentando me assustar, me acuar. Se eu demonstrar que estou com medo vou ser uma isca fácil pra eles, mesmo em Hogwarts. Agora se eles pensarem que eu estou preparada para enfrentar eles a hora que for, com certeza vão ser mais cautelosos.

- Mesmo assim, acho que você não deveria provocar ele. Se você ignorar vai ter praticamente o mesmo efeito, com a diferença que você não vai despertar neles uma fúria ainda maior por você ser tão insolente.

Lucy sorriu para a amiga.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar ser menos insolente e ignorar mais. "Menos insolente e ignorar mais". Isso, vou repetir isso como um mantra, ok?

Alice riu e empurrou a porta do quarto em que Lily estava. Lucy percebendo Dorcas sentada ao lado da amiga, fechou a cara sentando do outro lado da maca de Lily.

- Madame Pomfrey não está? – Perguntou Alice certa que Lucy não iniciaria tão cedo uma conversa.

- Ela foi até a cozinha pedir um sopa pra quando a Lis acordar.

- Lis? – Lucy levantou os olhos surpresa.

- A Lily. Ela me disse que gosta do apelido 'Lis', por isso eu a chamo assim.

Lucy levantou e foi até sua mochila tirar os vidrinhos com as plantas de lá. Alice, que ria internamente da atitude da amiga, se aproximou e falou baixo.

- Com ciúmes? – perguntou sorridente.

- É lógico! Quem chama a Lily de Lis sou eu! E quem _eu_ dou permissão! Além de tudo a Lily deixa essa... Essa outra chamar ela pelo apelido que _eu_ chamo.

- Você deveria ficar feliz. Com isso a Lily mostra que prefere o nome francês dela do que o original.

- Não me convenceu, Martindale. A Lis não tinha esse direito! Poxa, ela sabe que eu não gosto dessa aí.

- E sabe também que é pura birra sua, criancinha. – Alice fez sua melhor expressão maternal – E você não tem motivo algum pra isso, não é?

Lucy ficou em silêncio e Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala. Dorcas parecia estar alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta.

- Ah, aí estão vocês. E... Merlin! O que aconteceu com as duas?

- O quê? Ah, isso? – perguntou Alice apontando para as vestes sujas e rasgadas – Não é nada não. Estamos inteiras, isso é o que importa.

- Madame Pomfrey, todas as ervas foram colhidas e envasadas nesses vidrinhos, cada um tem uma etiqueta com o nome da planta pra facilitar.

- Nossa, que eficiência! Vocês mereciam prêmios especiais por serviços prestados à escola, acho que vou falar com Dumb...

- Não! – as duas gritaram juntas.

- Que isso. Não precisa de prêmio nenhum não. Fizemos isso pela Lily não pela escola, Papoula. – Alice falou timidamente.

- Se vocês acham isso.

- Bom, a senhora ainda precisa de alguma coisa? Nós estamos precisando de um banho e de um pouco de descanso.

- Eu precisaria de alguém pra cuidar da Lily enquanto preparo a poção...

- Não se preocupe, eu posso ficar aqui sem problemas.

- Obrigada senhorita Meadowes. Vocês duas podem voltar aqui quando estiverem livres.

As duas assentiram e deixaram a enfermaria.

* * *

Toc toc toc

- Rabicho vê lá quem é. – Falou Sirius movimentando sua Rainha.

- Porque eu?

- Porque eu e o Pontas estamos jogando, que tal?

- E porque não o Aluado?

- Porque ele está me dando altas dicas, Rabicho.

Toc toc toc

Rabicho se levantou da cama de Sirius e foi se arrastando até a porta.

- Oi Pedrinho. O Remus está aí?

- Lucy? - Sirius saltou da cama quase derrubando o tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Olá, Sirius. Posso falar com o Remus? – perguntou tentando controlar a cor da face ao perceber que tanto Sirius como James estavam sem camisa.

- Pode entrar aqui Lucy. – Remus falou sorridente - Por Merlin, o que aconteceu com você?

Lucy entrou evitando olhar para Sirius.

- É uma longa história, mas digamos que eu estou um caco. Por isso vim te procurar. Queria saber se você pode me dar a senha do banheiro dos monitores. Tentei entrar lá com a senha do ano passado e não funcionou.

- Menta de uva.

- Nossa, que criativo! A anterior era Menta de hortelã...

- Não querendo ser intrometido, mas porque você não usa o seu banheiro? – perguntou James.

- A Alice ganhou no 'par ou ímpar' pra usar nosso banheiro. Já que vou ter que usar outro, pensei no dos monitores que é o melhor que eu conheço. Aruska! Você está aqui sua gata traidora!

- Posso te desafiar em uma partida de xadrez?

- Não Sirius, fica para uma outra hora. Vamos Aruska?

Lucy pegou sua gata no colo e saiu do quarto.

- Vocês não acharam ela estranha? – Perguntou Sirius voltando a jogar – Ela nem olhou na minha cara e recusou uma partida de xadrez...

- Almofadinhas, você não a ouviu falando que estava um caco? Ela passou a noite toda na floresta, deve estar esgotada! – Comentou James.

- E constrangida. – completou Remus.

- Porque constrangida? – Perguntou Sirius – Cavalo na C-7.

- Que tal: primeiro porque ela estava pedindo para um maroto a senha do banheiro dos monitores. Segundo porque ela estava no dormitório masculino e terceiro porque vocês dois estão sem camisa?

Sirius deu uma gargalhada.

- Então era motivo pra ela se sentir feliz! Não são todas que têm esse privilégio todo.

Toc toc toc

- Já sei, já sei... – Pedrinho resmungou e foi até a porta.

- Pedrinho você pode me chamar o Remus?

- Entra. – Falou Peter abrindo a porta.

- Não, prefiro esperar ele aqui.

Remus encarou Sirius e falou baixinho quando passou pelo maroto "_Não falei?_"

- Remus, como eu vou saber se tem alguém lá dentro? Ou que ninguém vai entrar enquanto eu estiver lá?

- Eu posso ir com você, se estiver livre eu fico na porta pra ninguém entrar, pode ser?

- Você não está ocupado? Não quero atrapalhar.

- Não se preocupe, só estava assistindo o jogo deles. Você não prefere que o Sirius te acompanhe?

- Não. – Respondeu urgente - Prefiro você. Não dá pra confiar muito no Sirius se é que você me entende. – Falou um pouco nervosa.

Remus deu uma gargalhada e saiu acompanhando Lucy.

- Lucy, eu precisava saber... Lupin? – Gwenda parou no meio do caminho.

- Oi Reed. Tudo bem?

- Er, sim, estou bem. Vocês... estão de saída?

- É... sim. A Lucy quer ir tomar banho e... hum... eu...

- Ah, sim... desculpe... não quero atrapalhar vocês... é...

- Hei! Não é nada disso que você está pensando, mocinha. Eu quero usar banheiro dos monitores e como a Lis não está aqui pra ficar na porta cuidando eu pedi pro Remus que é mais meu amigo que o Edgar.

- O que o Edgar tem a ver com a história? – perguntou Remus.

- Bom, ele é monitor da lufa-lufa e estava saindo do banheiro quando eu tentava entrar, foi por isso que eu voltei correndo te pedir ajuda. Gwen, acompanha a gente?

- Ah, melhor não Lucy eu tenho...

- Você não tem nada pra fazer. Vamos, de lá a gente vai pra enfermaria ver como está a Lis. Deixo para dormir um pouco à tarde.

Gwenda encarou a amiga, mas Lucy fingiu não ter percebido e saiu do salão comunal sendo seguida por Remus e Gwenda completamente corados.

Chegaram em frente ao banheiro dos monitores e Remus entrou.

- Você fez de propósito, não é? – Perguntou Gwenda irritada.

- É claro. Depois do que você me contou hoje cedo eu concluí que ficou alguma coisa pendente entre vocês dois. Tratem de resolver se não quiserem que eu faça isso mais vezes.

- Você não tem o direito, Lucy. A vida é minha, e se eu não quiser nada com o Lupin?

- Não estou obrigando vocês a ficarem juntos, só estou querendo quebrar esse clima tenso entre vocês dois. Se vocês não ficarem juntos sejam amigos pelo menos, sei lá.

- Assim você só piora a situação...

- Lucy, a barra está limpa. – Remus apontou para o banheiro.

- Obrigada. Prometo não demorar. – Piscou o olho para Gwenda e entrou.

Silêncio.

- Quer se sentar? – Remus conjurou dois banquinhos.

- Conjuração não é matéria do sétimo ano?

- É. Mas eu treino desde o primeiro.

- Surpreendente.

- Obrigado.

Silêncio.

- Eu... hum, queria te pedir desculpas. – Remus falou encarando o chão.

- Desculpas?

- Sim, pelo o que aconteceu... ou quase aconteceu hoje cedo. Desculpa por ter te deixado constrangida.

- Não foi nada. – Gwenda respondeu ainda mais corada – Não se preocupe.

- Sério? – perguntou olhando para a grifinória.

- De verdade. – Gwenda sorriu para ele lembrando das palavras de Lucy sobre quebrar o clima tenso.

- Então, será que eu posso te fazer um convite?

- O que é? – perguntou sorridente e Remus também sorriu para ela.

- Bom, agora que eu sei que você não tem nenhum namorado Sonserino e ciumento, posso te convidar pra ir comigo à Hogsmead no próximo passeio?

Gwenda o encarou surpresa. Com certeza esse era a última coisa que ela esperava sair da boca do maroto.

- Isso já é o convite?

- É.

- Hum, tudo bem. Eu aceito ir com você.

Era difícil dizer quem estava mais corado. Ficaram se encarando em silêncio até que Lucy saiu do banheiro sorrindo ao ver a cena.

- Maravilha de banho. Obrigada Remus. Quer ir com a gente visitar a Lis?

- Mais tarde eu vou. James não pára de incomodar dizendo que quer ver a Lis. É melhor eu estar por perto.

Lucy e Gwenda riram concordando.

* * *

- Mas, é verdade mesmo?

- Pela décima vez, sim Lucy. Eu vou com o Remus no próximo passeio à Hogsmead. Será que eu tenho que carregar uma placa com isso escrito?

- Estou tão feliz. Finalmente. – Lucy parou no meio do corredor e deu um abraço na amiga.

- Isso não significa nada. – Gwenda respondeu sorridente - Hei, você viu quem acenou pra você do outro lado do corredor?

- Lucius Malfoy, é eu vi. Sabe, estou começando a achar que ele está nutrindo uma paixão platônica pela sua amiga aqui. Uma relação assim meio de amor e ódio...

- Você é doida mesmo.

As duas riram e entraram na enfermaria. Dorcas já tinha saído e Madame Pomfrey as recebeu entusiasmada.

- Ela já acordou, tomou um caldo bem nutritivo que eu mandei preparar e voltou a dormir, mas agora só pra descansar. A febre dela já passou quase que completamente.

- Que bom, Papoula. – Falou Gwenda se sentando ao lado da cama de Lily.

- E o que é que ela tinha?

- Ainda não descobrimos. Mas Dumbledore já mandou alguns exames para o St. Mungus até o próximo final de semana já saberemos.

- Que horas ela vai acordar novamente? – perguntou Gwenda.

- Pelas minha contas só à noite. Mas vocês e a senhorita Alice podem vir visitá-la. E os outros alunos só amanhã.

- Inclusive a Meadowes? – Perguntou Lucy sorrindo e recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Gwenda.

- Inclusive. Ela estava aqui quando a Lily acordou, já a dispensei por hoje.

As duas ajudaram Madame Pomfrey a catalogar algumas das plantas que tinham colhido, já que a enfermeira aproveitando que elas estariam mesmo na floresta, pediu algumas ervas a mais. Quando deu o horário de almoço se dirigiram para o Salão Principal.

Alice já estava lá com Frank e pelo visto também não tinha dormido nada. Os marotos chegaram bem depois mas se sentaram afastados. Lucy teve a nítida impressão de que eles já estavam sabendo sobre o encontro de Remus pela cor do rosto do maroto, e teve a confirmação quando Sirius a encarou sorridente e piscou o olho. Ela entendeu o recado.

- Lucy?

- Edgar! Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Professor Dumbledore mandou te entregar isto.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada.

Lucy esperou o lufa-lufa se afastar antes de abrir o bilhete.

- Alice, Dumbledore quer nos ver imediatamente. Assim que terminarmos o almoço. É a respeito do ataque aos Sonserinos.

Alice contou para Frank sobre o tal ataque enquanto terminavam o almoço. Gwenda foi a primeira a levantar.

- Eu vou para a biblioteca, depois vocês me encontram lá?

Alice e Lucy concordaram e saíram para a sala de Dumbledore.

* * *

- Contei tudo Lis. Sobre as ameaças do Malfoy, sobre o que eu vi na mente dele e confessei também que não pude controlar minha curiosidade.

- E ele? – perguntou Lily entre uma colherada e outra de sopa.

- Pediu que eu tivesse cautela e que ele também ia ficar de olho nos Sonserinos que eu apontei como suspeitos.

- Ela mencionou o Malfoy, o Lestrange namorado da Bellatrix, a própria Bellatrix, Narcisa Black e os paspalhos do Crabbe e Goyle. – Falou Alice.

- Crabbe e Goyle não tem a menor capacidade para serem Comensais. – falou Lily sorrindo.

- Dumbledore também me disse isso. Não com estas palavras, mas disse.

- Quanta coisa aconteceu em dois dias, hein?

- E quase tudo por sua causa, Lis. Inclusive a oportunidade da Gwenda e do Remus se acertarem.

- A Lucy praticamente obrigou a gente a se acertar, nem que fosse como amigos.

- Perdão, mas eu sou o _cupido_ do grupo! Tenho que dar um jeito de ajudar minhas amigas, se não quem vai fazer isso?

- Me deixe de fora da sua lista, Lucy. Porque eu sei muito bem com quem você quer me juntar. – Lily falou séria – E eu não quero nem ouvir falar do Potter.

- Quem falou em Potter aqui, Lis? Eu estava pensando em alguém bem melhor pra você. Mais maduro, bonito, atencioso, _monitor_...

As três amigas a encararam surpresas.

- E esse ser perfeito existe de verdade? – perguntou Lily.

- Existe. Tem nome, sobrenome e casa: Edgar Bones da Lufa-lufa.

- O Bones? Lucy, o que te faz pensar que eu posso querer alguma coisa com ele? Acho que você ficou louca de vez.

- Sabe que é a terceira vez que eu escuto isso, só hoje? – A loirinha perguntou pensativa - Sobre eu ser louca. E cada vez foi de uma pessoa diferente. Acho que tenho que rever alguns conceitos...

- É bom que reveja mesmo, você tem tido cada idéia.

- Depois a gente discute melhor sobre o Edgar, agora você ainda não está em condições de raciocinar direito. E lembre que você mesma perguntou se esse ser perfeito existia. E não se preocupe que eu já chequei e ele não tem namorada. Está a procura da garota perfeita para sua vida.

- _Como_ você apurou isso? – perguntou Gwenda.

- Perguntando, oras!

- E como foi a sua abordagem? – Lily perguntou cautelosa. – Você geralmente é um tanto... hum, impulsiva.

- Vou desconsiderar seu comentário, Lis. Foi simples, cheguei perto dele e o afastei um pouco dos amigos e perguntei "_Edgar, você tem namorada?_" ele me encarou e respondeu "_não, porque?_" e eu disse que só estava curiosa porque um garoto tão bonito como ele nunca era visto com ninguém e perguntei se ele estava afim de alguém. Ele me respondeu que 'achava que não', e que na verdade estava esperando a garota certa. Lindo, não é?

Gwenda balançou a cabeça rindo. E Lily encarava a amiga com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Lucy, você tem idéia do que você fez? Ele deve estar até agora achando que você estava dando em cima dele.

- Agora _você_ que endoidou, Lis. Eu fui clara como a água com ele, não tem espaço pra dupla interpretação.

- Exatamente, Lucy. – Falou Alice – Você não deixou espaço para dupla interpretação, disse 'na lata' que ele era um garoto bonito e que estava curiosa pra saber porque ele não tinha namorada. Além de tudo quis saber se ele estava afim de alguém. Você foi bem direta!

- Ai, Merlin. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Pra mim foi tão normal quanto conversar com qualquer outro amigo meu. O Remus ou o James por exemplo...

- Acontece que você não tem a mesma intimidade com o Edgar, não é Lucy?

- Verdade, Lis. E agora? Nossa fiquei até com vergonha de encarar ele de novo.

Madame Pomfrey entrou no quarto com um frasco na mão.

- Agora vocês três precisam ir. Essa poção vai fazer a senhorita Lily ter um sono sem sonhos e se sentir melhor amanhã.

- Eu vou poder ir às aulas? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Ainda não. Você vai ficar em observação por três dias. Mas à tarde suas amigas podem lhe fazer companhia e te trazer os deveres.

Lily concordou contrariada e tomou a poção caindo no sono imediatamente.

Alice encontrou com Frank na porta da ala hospitalar e os dois saíram juntos. Gwenda e Lucy seguiram em silêncio para o salão comunal, Gwenda preocupada com o encontro que teria com Remus e Lucy com a impressão que Edgar estaria dela.

* * *

**N/A:**

Mega operação cupido, hein? Hehehe

A Lucy só se mete em confusão! O que será que o Edgar está pensando dela? Posso garantir que não é nada tão inocente assim... rsrsrs

Ah, eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo... apesar de não ter gostado do final, o capítulo em si ficou até... razoável! Hehe Sirius e James sem camisa e a Lucy fica toda constrangida? Menina boba! Devia agarrar os dois logo! Huahuauha

Ai, ai... hoje eu estou feliz! Nem sei bem o porque, mas estou feliz! Apesar de estar de castigo e tendo que vir trabalhar de ônibus! No calor aqui do MS, pegar ônibus é uma tortura! Mas enquanto eu não aprender a dirigir, ninguém mais vai me trazer e me buscar do trabalho! Buá buá...

Mas chega de aborrecê-los com as _minhas_ desventuras, o que importa aqui é a fanfic! E o próximo capítulo já teremos mais um casalzinho. Não percam: **Encontros e Desencontros**!

Ah! Antes de ir, quero dedicar esse capítulo à minha leitora e amiga mais que linda: Giulia Evans que aniversaria hoje: Parabéns Giulia! Você é muito especial e merece tudo de bom pra sua vida! Beijinhos da Luci Potter que te adora muito!

**Próximo Capítulo: 18/01**


	13. Encontros e Desencontros

**Obrigada por todos os comentários! Já disse que vocês são umas gracinhas?**

**JhU Radcliffe** – Esqueceu do comentário elefantesco? Rsrsrs brincadeira. Obrigada JhU! Beijinhos.

**miss Jane Poltergeist –** A Lucy é mesmo muito boba! Se fossemos nós duas lá, com certeza aproveitaríamos TUDO dos marotos, né? Hahahaha Quem vê pensa que somos duas pervertidas... eu também sou um anjo! Hahaha Aqui já tem um pouquinho mais de Remus e Gwenda! Taí, quem não gostaria de ser salva pelo Remus lindo no lago, né? Ah, vou sim explicar mais pra frente como foi isso... rsrsrs Beijinhos!

**Ly Black –** Xuxu (gostei disso.. hauhau) eu também só o li o primeiro 'desventuras', e adorei! Quanto à Remus e Gwenda... acho eles tão fofinhos! A Lucy devia era parar de se meter na vida amorosa das amigas, né? Sorte que em MP já deu tudo certo, e por aqui ela está tendo sucesso em ajudar a Gwenda, senão devia mesmo se aposentar! Eu gosto muito desse capítulo de hoje... adoro deixar a Lucy meio sem jeito... hahaha Beijinhos.

**Gabbriellah Malfoy –** Hein, você é a mesma Gabbriellah da 'Edwiges'? Agora que eu fui me tocar que é o mesmo nick... não liga não eu sou bem desligada! huahuahua Acho que a Papoula faz parte do tal clube que o James mencionou que é contra o namoro dele com a Lily. Rsrsrs Beijinhos!

**Bruna Martins –**Olá, moça! Primeiro de tudo: Feliz Aniversário! Já li o capítulo novo que você me mandou! Estou adorando! Sério, você já mudou bastante coisa que eu ia te sugerir, está bem melhor! Você tem talento, moça! A Alice está linda! Vai ficar legal a sua capa. Aceite esse capítulo como um humilde presente de aniversário meu pra você... Beijinhos!

**Giulia Gryffindor –** Giulinha linda! Obrigada por vir! Huahuahua te respondo melhor lá na Floreios, ta? Beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye –** Obrigada mesmo! Estou até agora rindo do seu comentário no último capítulo de MP, sabia? Achei o máximo suas desculpas pra não te internarem por rir na frente do computador... hahaha Espero que ABA possa mesmo te consolar até a continuação de MP (sim, eu tenho que fazer uma! Rsrs). Beijinhos!

**-Laura- -** A Lucy se mete em cada confusão que nem eu acredito! Rsrsrs, eu acho o máximo esse ciúmes dela por causa da Dorcas! Nisso ela parece demais comigo! Huahuaha Beijinhos!

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Encontros e Desencontros**

* * *

O inverno chegou cobrindo os terrenos de Hogwarts com uma grossa camada de neve. Dentro do castelo, os estudantes se refugiavam do frio intenso em seus Salões Comunais, de preferência perto da lareira.

- Apenas dez dias para o Natal. – Falou Lily alegremente.

Estavam em uma mesa baixa, sentadas no chão fazendo os últimos deveres antes das férias.

- E cinco para o nosso próximo passeio à Hogsmead. – Falou Lucy sorrindo para Gwenda.

- Você não desiste dessa contagem regressiva, não? Parece que está mais ansiosa que eu. – Gwenda protestou.

- E ela está. Pode ter certeza. – Falou Alice se juntando ao grupo.

- Não acredito! A Alice vai nos dar a honra de sua presença para fazer os deveres! O que aconteceu com o Frank? – Lucy perguntou divertida.

- Ele já está com tudo em dia, então já foi dormir. Gwen, eu assinei meu nome na lista de alunos que vão ficar na escola. O Frank e eu vamos te fazer companhia.

- Obrigada, Lice. – Gwenda sorriu para a amiga e voltou a fazer seu mapa astrológico.

- Daria qualquer coisa pra ficar também. – Lily falou pesarosa – Morro de saudades de casa, mas ir no casamento da Petúnia é demais pra mim.

- Pensa pelo lado positivo, Lis. Vamos poder entregar pessoalmente nosso presente de casamento.

Lily sorriu para a amiga e desviou a atenção para o mapa de Gwenda.

- Marte alinhado com Urano no signo de Peixes? Isso é ruim, não?

- Exatamente. Tende a aumentar a agitação e violência na Terra, além de rebeldias, conflitos e imprudências.

Alice, Gwenda e Lily ficaram em silêncio, mas Lucy deu risada.

- Vocês não vão ficar assustadas por causa de um alinhamento de planetas, vão? Gente, qualquer coisa que for acontecer vai acontecer pela ação do próprio homem, não pela posição que um planeta está ou não.

- Lucy, tem gente que acredita em astrologia, mesmo você sendo contra essa 'matéria inútil'. – Falou Lily calmamente.

- Você acredita mesmo, Lily? – James perguntou se aproximando do grupo.

- Não que seja da sua conta Potter, mas sim, eu acredito. Algum problema?

- Nenhum, pelo contrário. Próximo sábado a lua estará na sétima casa enquanto Júpiter se alinha à Plutão e sabe o que isso significa?

- Não faço a menor idéia, Potter.

- Que é o dia perfeito para você aceitar meu convite para um passeio em Hogsmead.

Lily o olhou descrente, mas Lucy, Alice e Gwenda caíram na risada.

- Potter, é melhor você sumir da minha frente antes que eu faça seu corpo se alinhar ao estomago da Lula Gigante com Vênus na terceira casa.

- Isso significa um não?

- Significa.

James encolheu os ombros e se afastou sorrindo para perto da lareira.

- Não se pode negar que ele é criativo. – Alice falou se recuperando das risadas.

- Irritante, isso sim. Bom, eu já terminei. Lucy, você já arrumou sua mala?

- Ainda não. Mas não se preocupe que eu faço isso depois.

- Tudo bem, vou arrumar a minha.

Lily juntou seu material e subiu para o dormitório.

- Estou ficando com fome. Que horas devem ser?

- Quase meia-noite, Lucy.

- Então, por hoje chega de deveres. Vou dar um pulo até a cozinha.

- Você não ouviu a hora? – perguntou Alice.

- Ouvi, mas estou com fome, o que eu posso fazer? E não precisa se preocupar, McGonagall pensa que eu sou sonâmbula.

Lucy subiu para o dormitório, guardou seu material e saiu do salão comunal. Não teve problemas para chegar à cozinha.

Ter feito amizade com os marotos as vezes se mostrava muito útil, pôde usar várias passagens secretas diminuindo assim as chances de ser pega por Filch ou por Madame Nora.

- Você por aqui? – Perguntou ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar Edgar Bones conversando com um Elfo.

- Um dos seus ataques de insônia? – Perguntou ele sorridente apontando um lugar na mesa à sua frente.

- Hoje não. Só fome mesmo.

Os dois riram e Lucy pediu para o Elfo que lhe trouxesse biscoitos e chocolate quente.

- E você, o que faz aqui?

- Sem sono. E eu gosto de conversar com Rhuzi, o Elfo.

- Ele parece simpático...

Rhuzi chegou com uma bandeja e colocou em frente à Lucy.

- Me acompanha? – Ela ofereceu a tigela de biscoitos. Edgar pegou alguns. – Então, devo ter medo de você, como monitor que é, me dar uma detenção por estar fora do salão comunal?

- Hoje não. Também não tenho permissão para estar aqui...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Lucy se concentrou em seus biscoitos percebendo os olhos de Edgar sobre si.

- Você... – os dois falaram juntos.

- Pode falar.

- Não, fala você Lucy.

- Não era nada de importante. Pode falar.

- Eu queria saber se você tem algum compromisso no próximo sábado.

A grifinória engasgou com o chocolate que estava bebendo.

- Lucy! – Edgar levantou e deu algumas palmadinhas nas costas da loirinha. – Você está bem?

- Estou. Obrigada. É que estava muito quente... o chocolate.

- E então?

- Então eu me engasguei.

- Sim, mas eu falava sobre minha pergunta.

- Er... sábado agora?

- Sim.

- Na verdade não... quer dizer tenho. Mas à noite.

- À tarde você não quer me fazer companhia em Hogsmead?

Lucy sentiu o rosto esquentar e imaginou que estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Lily.

- Er... eu?

- Se você não quiser tudo bem. É que nenhum dos meus amigos da lufa-lufa vai e eu não queria ir sozinho, então pensei em te convidar.

- Eu... posso te responder amanhã? Não leva a mal, por favor, mas é que antes eu precisava conversar com a Lily.

- Tudo bem, eu imaginava... – Ele desviou os olhos tristemente.

- Olha, juro que por mim eu te respondia agora. – Lucy estendeu a mão direita colocando-a sobre a de Edgar pra fazê-lo olhar pra ela - Mas é que a Alice está namorando e a Gwenda já tem um encontro no sábado, preciso ver se a Lily não se importa se eu não ficar com ela.

Edgar sorriu e olhou para a mão de Lucy sobre a sua. A loirinha tirou imediatamente e segurou a caneca de chocolate com as duas mãos.

- Sem problemas, Lucy. Até a hora do almoço você já teve tempo de falar com a Lily?

- '_Oui'_.

- Então, boa noite. – Ele se levantou e saiu da cozinha.

Lucy esperou ele fechar a porta pra enterrar o rosto nas mãos.

- Estou perdida.

* * *

Alice descia as escadas do dormitório feminino suspirando, ao lembrar do sonho que teve com Frank, quando foi trazida à realidade repentinamente por grito muito familiar àquela hora no salão comunal:

- Eu já disse mil vezes que não Potter!!! Ainda que você fosse o último ser vivo da galáxia eu não iria com você!!

- Mas...

Alice chegou ao pé da escada à tempo de ver um vulto atravessando como um furacão o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Qual o motivo desse mal humor todo da sua amiga, hein Alice? - Disse James emburrado enquanto se jogava em uma das poltronas.

- Bom dia também se usa, sabia?

- Desculpe - Murmurou um pouco contrariado - Bom dia!

- Bom dia James.

- Você sabe que bicho mordeu a Lily assim tão cedo?

Alice deu risada e se sentou ao lado do maroto.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas que esse bicho se chama James Potter.

- Mas eu não sei o que foi que eu fiz pra ela ter tanta raiva de mim.

- Um dia você vai perceber o que você _faz, _James. Tomara que não seja tarde demais.

* * *

Lily saiu irritada do salão comunal. James Potter realmente conseguia tirar a ruivinha do sério. Estava tão nervosa que nem percebeu onde estava indo nem se haviam pessoas por perto. Tanto que ao virar em um corredor no terceiro andar bateu de frente com outro aluno.

Seus livros voaram para longe e ela massageava a cabeça.

- Você não olha por onde anda, não? – Falou irritada.

- Desculpe. Não tinha a intenção de te machucar. – O garoto estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. – Quer que eu te leve para Madame Pomfrey?

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu que peço desculpas pela minha grosseria, mas é que eu estou bastante irritada.

Lily recomeçou a andar, seguindo agora mais calma para o Salão Principal.

- James Potter?

- Como?

- Suas brigas com o Potter são lendárias nessa escola, Evans.

- Oh. – A ruiva sorriu – Não queria ser lembrada aqui como a pessoa que mais briga com James Potter.

- Mas você também é conhecida por ser a melhor aluna de transfiguração e poções.

Lily ficou corada.

- Eu ainda não sei seu nome.

- Ah, Philip Lombard – O garoto estendeu a mão – Sétimo ano da Corvinal.

- Oh, claro. Também já ouvi falar de você. É o capitão do time de quadribol.

- Sou. Quer ajuda para carregar esses livros? Parecem pesados.

- Não precisa. Tenho que dar um pulo na enfermaria. Obrigada Lombard.

- Até mais Evans.

Lily correu até a enfermaria, tinha que falar com Madame Pomfrey, tomar café da manhã e ir à biblioteca. Tudo isso antes da primeira aula do dia.

* * *

Gwenda entrou no salão comunal acompanhada de Alice e Frank. Lucy já estava comendo. Estava sozinha e com o olhar perdido.

- Bom dia Lucy.

- Bom dia meninas. – A loirinha levantou os olhos e sorriu amarelo.

- Não teve uma boa noite? – Perguntou Frank sentando-se ao lado de Alice.

- É tão visível assim?

- O que foi? – perguntou Alice preocupada.

Lucy observou o correio da manhã chegar, pegou seu jornal e entregou para Frank ler. Quando julgou que ele estava entretido na leitura se debruçou sobre a mesa e falou baixo para as amigas.

- Edgar me convidou para ir à Hogsmead com ele. – Falou desesperada. - E não sei o que eu faço.

- Ai, Lucy. Que situação. Diz que você já tem companhia... Ou outro compromisso. – Falou Alice olhando de soslaio para o namorado.

- Não dá. Já disse pra ele que não tinha compromisso e que ia com a Lily.

- Te falei que ele ia interpretar errado suas perguntas...

- Eu sei Alice, mas agora não dá pra voltar atrás. E também, eu fiquei morrendo de dó quando ele disse que não queria ir sozinho porque os amigos dele não iam.

- E agora?

- Tenho até o almoço pra pensar em alguma coisa.

- Aposto que agora você vai parar a contagem regressiva do seu relóginho. – Falou Gwenda rindo da amiga.

- Já parei! – Lucy também riu – Mudando de assunto, a Lily não vai vir não?

- Ela teve outra discussão com o James, saiu furiosa do salão comunal, não duvido que ela tenha ido para a cozinha.

- Quando é que esses dois vão se acertar? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Você não tinha desistido do casal James e Lily? Achei que agora seria Edgar e Lily. – Falou Gwenda divertida.

- Não esse novo casal ficou ainda mais improvável. E quer saber? Acho que eu vou querer o Edgar pra mim mesmo. Ele é melhor que certas pessoas... – Lucy falou observando Sirius entrar acompanhado de Anne Florence da Corvinal.

- Mas não é dele que você gosta. – Falou Alice tentando desviar a atenção da amiga do novo casal.

- E o Sirius também não gosta da Florence, Lucy. – Falou Frank erguendo os olhos do jornal.

- E quem estava falando em Sirius aqui? – Lucy perguntou corada e Frank apenas deu um sorriso – Bom, eu já terminei, a gente se encontra na aula.

Levantou da mesa bruscamente levando com ela o prato de torradas que espatifou no chão. Todos os alunos viraram em sua direção tamanho foi o barulho.

- Reparo. – Lucy apontou a varinha para os cacos no chão. – Até mais. – se despediu dos amigos e saiu do salão sem olhar pra ninguém. Mesmo percebendo o olhar de Sirius sobre si.

* * *

Lily foi a primeira a chegar na aula de Poções naquele dia, já que tinha resolvido pular o café da manhã.

Lucy chegou logo depois se jogando ao lado da amiga.

- Bom dia Lis.

- Bom dia. Está tudo bem?

- Não, não está nada bem. – Respondeu mal humorada - Mas depois a gente conversa. – Lucy apontou para os marotos que acabavam de entrar na sala e se sentarem na carteira próxima a delas.

Em poucos minutos todos os sextanistas da grifinória já estavam em suas carteiras e Professor Slughorn entrou sorridente na sala.

- Bom dia classe. Olá senhorita Evans.

Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça sorrindo.

- Hoje nós vamos aprender a fazer um tipo de poção do amor. Uma pequena dose pra evitar o contrabando da poção para fora dessa sala. Os ingredientes estão no quadro e o modo de preparo também. Qualquer dúvida, me perguntem.

O professor acenou com a varinha e logo várias instruções apareceram no quadro negro. Foi até sua mesa e ficou observando a turma.

Lily estava tão concentrada preparando sua poção que não percebeu a amiga ao seu lado simplesmente jogando os ingredientes no caldeirão.

- Senhorita Eyelesbarrow! – Repreendeu o professor – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Não só Lily como toda a classe parou o que estava fazendo para observar a loirinha. Lucy apenas levantou os olhos e sorriu timidamente para o professor.

- Posso, falar com o senhor um momento? – Slughorn assentiu e ela se sentou em uma cadeira que ele acabara de conjurar em frente à sua mesa.

Lucy não sabia dizer se a simpatia do professor por ela era apenas por ser a melhor amiga de Lily Evans, ou se ela era realmente 'aceitável' em poções.

- O que deseja? – O professor falou em voz baixa.

- Eu não nada estou bem hoje. Posso ficar apenas observando Lily fazer a poção e ajudá-la com o que ela precisar? Não vou conseguir me concentrar em fazer a minha própria poção de jeito nenhum.

- Quer ir à enfermaria?

- Não, Madame Pomfrey não poderia me ajudar... meu problema é de coração... – Falou tristemente.

- Tudo bem, por hoje pode apenas ajudar a senhorita Evans.

Lucy sorriu para o professor e se sentou novamente junto com a amiga.

- O que foi, Lucy?

- Um monte de coisa junto. – A loirinha sussurrou para que apenas a amiga lhe escutasse. – Tipo, um monte de matéria que eu não entendo, essa coisa do Edgar achar que eu estou dando em cima dele, o Sirius namorando _de novo_ – não que eu fosse deixar que alguma coisa acontecesse, mas eu sinto mais raiva dele quando o vejo fazendo isso...

A loirinha fez uma pausa para retomar o fôlego e deixou que uma lágrima lhe escorresse pelo rosto quando voltou a falar.

- Mas o pior de tudo é que já faz dez anos, Lis, lembrei hoje cedo. Hoje faz dez anos que eu perdi meu pai.

Lily segurou a mão da amiga.

- Eu vou estar sempre aqui, está bem?

- Obrigada. – a loirinha secou seu rosto molhado e abriu um mínimo sorriso. – Agora vamos voltar à aula, professor Slughorn me deixou ajudar na sua poção.

O restante da aula passou sem maiores incidentes. Apenas Lily imaginou ter visto James deslizar alguma coisa pra dentro da mochila, mas Sirius levantou na mesma hora e ela não pode ter certeza.

* * *

O salão principal já estava cheio de alunos para o almoço. Lily acenou para a amiga se juntar à elas.

Só depois de sentar ao lado de Lily que Lucy pode perceber que à sua frente estava Sirius com a mesma corvinal do café da manhã.

- Você já conhece a Anne? – perguntou ele apontando para a garota.

Lily, Alice, Gwenda e Frank olharam de Sirius para Lucy. A loirinha abriu um sorriso triste e respondeu com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz.

- Claro que eu conheço, ela é a melhor amiga da _famosa_ Berta Jorkins...

Lucy voltou a atenção para seu prato que acabara de encher. Anne ficou ali mais alguns minutos e depois voltou para sua mesa.

Lily observou Edgar Bones sentar ao lado de Amus Diggory e cutucou Lucy.

- Já decidiu?

- Ainda não. Você tem certeza que não tem problema?

- Certeza. Eu posso ficar com a Dorcas.

James observava curioso a conversa das amigas, mas Lucy fingiu não perceber o interesse dele.

- Ela é incrível. – Sirius chamou a atenção de James – Acho que agora é pra valer, sabe? Ontem você nem imagina...

Lucy encarou Lily sorrindo repentinamente.

- Sabe que acabo de me decidir?

- Já estava na hora! – Lily também sorriu para a amiga – Vai logo.

Por causa da implicância de Lily com James, para ela nenhum dos marotos, com exceção de Remus, prestava. E se a amiga pudesse tirar Sirius Black da cabeça, ela imaginava que Edgar era uma ótima opção.

Lucy levantou decidida e foi até a mesa da Lufa-lufa.

- Edgar, minha resposta é sim.

O moreno a fitou surpreso.

- Sim?

- Me espera no saguão de entrada meio-dia. – Lucy falou sorridente e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Sentou novamente com as amigas, ignorando o rosário de elogios que Sirius continuava a desfilar para sua nova 'namorada'.

- Lis, e seus exames que não ficam prontos nunca?

- Nem lembrei de contar. Hoje cedo eu fui falar com Madame Pomfrey, ela disse que chegou os resultados mas não acusou nada. Então ela pediu reavaliação, mas só vai sair depois do recesso de fim de ano.

- Estranho, não é? – Perguntou Gwenda. – Isso que você teve.

- Esquisito mesmo. – Falou Alice e consultou o relógio – Falta vinte minutos para DCAT e você nem tocou no almoço, Lucy.

- Não estou com fome... Olha, eu não vou assistir as aulas da tarde. Nem me olha assim, Lis. Duvido que o Norton e McGonagall me dêem a mesma folga que o professor Slug.

- E vai fazer o que? – perguntou Alice.

- Não sei. Acho que vou arrumar minha mala para as férias e chorar o resto da tarde... Boa aula pra vocês.

Lucy pegou sua mochila e saiu.

- Chorar? – perguntou Frank entrando na conversa.

- Não é por causa... – Alice apontou discretamente na direção de Sirius e Lily balançou a cabeça negando.

- Hoje faz dez anos que o pai dela morreu. – Respondeu a ruiva.

- Isso explica... – Falou Alice pesarosa.

* * *

O sábado amanheceu com uma neve grossa caindo sobre o castelo. O salão comunal da Grifinória estava lotado de estudantes. Lily tinha acordado cedo, portanto conseguiu o melhor lugar da Torre da Grifinória nos dias frios: a poltrona em frente a lareira, estava triste por ter que voltar antes que os demais alunos para casa por causa do casamento da irmã. Sentia falta da época em que ela e Petúnia eram boas amigas. Por outro lado, o mesmo destino que lhe 'tirou' a irmã, lhe dera uma amiga que ela amava como se fosse irmã de sangue...

Lucy já estava bem melhor, já tinha se recuperado do repentino abatimento por causa da lembrança do pai e, porque não dizer, da notícia de que Sirius estava namorando.

Já Gwenda estava apreensiva por causa do encontro que ela teria com Remus mais tarde. Decidiu nem sair do quarto naquela manhã.

Apenas Alice parecia estar em seu estado normal e revezou a manhã entre dar atenção à Gwenda no dormitório e ao namorado no salão comunal.

- O que você está lendo, Lis? – Perguntou Lucy se aproximando da amiga.

- Hogwarts, uma história. É sempre bom reler, tem muita coisa interessante.

- É eu sei. – Lucy respondeu sentando no chão de frente para a poltrona de Lily – Já li três vezes, em seis anos que estou aqui.

Lily sorriu para a amiga.

- Ansiosa?

- Menos que a Gwenda. Estou pensando em me aposentar da função de cupido, não sei se fiz bem à Gwen, e acabei entrando no barco junto...

- Edgar vai entender se você explicar que só quer a amizade dele.

- O problema é que eu não sei o que eu quero... – Lucy olhou para os marotos que jogavam barulhentamente Snap Explosivo – Eu sei que não posso ficar com o Sirius, eu não quero me machucar... Mas também não quero usar o Edgar, entende? Ele é uma ótima pessoa.

- Eu imagino que seja mesmo difícil. Queria poder te ajudar, mas você vai ter que decidir sozinha, e, bom, você sabe o que eu acho de Sirius Black, não é?

- Sei. Também penso a mesma coisa... Bom, vou subir pra trocar de roupa.

* * *

A neve já tinha parado de cair quando as sextanistas da Grifinória desceram para o saguão de entrada. Alice de mãos dadas com Frank sorriu para Gwenda encorajando a amiga a ir até Remus.

- Até mais, meninas. – Gwenda deu um sorriso nervoso e se dirigiu até o maroto. Conversaram um pouco e saíram juntos do castelo.

Sirius sorriu vitorioso e procurou Lucy com o olhar.

- Conseguimos, enfim. – Falou baixo ao se aproximar da loirinha de modo que só ela ouvisse.

- É verdade. – Respondeu séria olhando ao redor – Alice que horas são?

- Faltam cinco minutos, Lucy. - Respondeu a morena trocando um olhar divertido com Lily.

- Boa tarde meninas. Olá Sirius. – Edgar cumprimentou o grupo – Cheguei no horário?

- Pontualmente. – A loirinha abriu um sorriso e saiu com o lufa-lufa deixando Sirius pra trás.

Lily encontrou Dorcas com suas amigas da lufa-lufa, Emeline Vance e Marlene McKinnon.

Logo uma longa fila de alunos estava formada para passar pelo polêmico detector de artes das trevas de Argus Filch.

* * *

- Que tal irmos à Madame Puddifoo? – Perguntou Edgar apontando para uma pequena casa de chá do outro lado da rua.

- Ah... não seria ali aquele lugar pequeno, abafado e todo decorado com terríveis rendinhas cor-de-rosa? – Lucy perguntou temerosa.

- Bom, eu definiria como um lugar aconchegante para se tomar um chá, mas...

Os dois riram.

- Prefere o Três Vassouras? Ou Hog´s Head?

- Não... acho que podemos ficar com a pequena e 'clautrofóbica' casa de chá da Madame Puddifoo dessa vez.

Edgar riu e caminhou com Lucy até o pequeno pub.

Como Lucy dissera, o lugar era pequeno e abafado. Só não sabia da grande quantidade de 'casais' naquele lugar. Aparentemente Alice tinha esquecido de contar esse pequeno detalhe do seu primeiro encontro com Frank...

- Edgar, eu não tomo chá... Será que tem alguma outra coisa pra beber?

- Temos café querida. – Respondeu Madame Puddifoo que havia se aproximado da mesa sem que eles percebessem.

- Então eu aceito um Cappuccino.

- Eu também. O meu com chantilly.

Madame Puddifoo se afastou e os dois permaneceram e silêncio. Lucy observava a neve que tinha voltado a cair lá fora.

- Sabe, eu gosto da neve...

- É realmente linda.

- A Lily é apaixonada pela neve. – Lucy encarou o moreno - Ela que me ensinou a gostar, antes eu achava simplesmente um empecilho pra qualquer coisa que eu quisesse fazer fora de casa.

Edgar sorriu compreensivo e desviou a atenção para observar o casal que acabava de chegar.

- Eles estão namorando? – Perguntou para Lucy que abriu um imenso sorriso ao perceber Gwenda e Remus entrando de mãos dadas.

- Até hoje de manhã não. Eles não formam um casal lindo?

- Nunca tinha reparado antes pra ser sincero, mas parecem combinar sim.

Madame Puddifoo chegou com os cafés.

- Até que não é tão ruim aqui... – Falou Lucy bebendo um gole de café – Os babadinhos... até que são bonitinhos.

- Você nunca tinha vindo aqui? – Lucy negou com a cabeça – Fico feliz em ser o primeiro...

- Hã?

- O primeiro a te trazer aqui. – Explicou diante da expressão confusa de Lucy.

Lucy não sabia o que dizer. Pensou sarcasticamente que se sentia mais à vontade na presença de Malfoy do que de Edgar. Pelo menos nunca lhe faltavam as palavras numa 'conversa' com o sonserino.

- Ah, sim. Eu também.

A grifinória, que imaginava não poder se sentir pior, perdeu o ar quando viu Sirius Black e Anne Florence entrarem no pub e sentarem-se na única mesa restante: ao lado deles.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ai gente, como eu me diverti escrevendo esse capítulo... Adorei deixar a Lucy sem graça perto do Edgar e com ciúmes do Sirius... E quero dedicá-lo a minha leitora linda **Bruna Martins** que está de aniversário hoje! Parabéns Bruna, muitas felicidades lindinha!

Vocês não podem perder o próximo capítulo, é um dos meus preferidos: **Férias, doces férias...** vocês não imaginam o que a Lily e a Lucy vão aprontar no casamento da Petúnia! Huhauhau

Vamos relembrar nossa campanha?

Espero comentários de vocês: críticas, elogios, reclamações, sugestões... O 'GO' aí em baixo funciona como um perfeito **SAL** (Tempero para eu escrever melhor, ou simplesmente: **S**erviço de **A**tendimento ao **L**eitor), e seu comentário é recebido 24 horas por dia! Hahaha

Muitos beijinhos, Luci Potter.

**Próxima Atualização: 25/01**


	14. Férias, doces férias

**Estou tão feliz com os comentários de vocês! Obrigada mesmo e mesmo!**

**-Laura- - **Obrigada Laura! Aqui está o capítulo novo, espero que você se divirta! Beijinhos.

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Jane, como eu ri com seu comentário! Quase fiquei com vontade de reescrever o capítulo só pra colocar mais Remus! Mas aí eu fui em MP2 que eu estou escrevendo e fiz uma big narração dele! Prometo que MP2 vai compensar a 'minuscula-mini-micro participação' que ele teve aqui em ABA! Porque esse capítulo ele também aparece pouco. Mas pense pelo lado positivo: mesmo aparecendo pouco, ele só tem participações importantes, como no próximo capítulo, por exemplo (só pra te deixar curiosa...) ele vai ser nosso super herói! Rsrsrs Tadinha da Lucy, né? Mas ela vai superar... o cachorrão ainda não merece ela! Hoho, depois das suas ameaças, vou te tranqüilizar: o Remus é só seu! Eu me aproveitaria do James mesmo, já tava bom! Hahahaha Beijinhos!

**Melina Black – **Fico honrada de te viciar em Nárnia, sabia? Rsrsrs, sério mesmo, obrigada, e se quiser falar bastante sobre os livro, eu não me importo, pelo contrário: vou amar! Até hoje eu não consegui também escolher o meu preferido, eu sempre falo que é 'O Leão, a Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa', mas daí eu lembro do Príncipe Caspian, da Aravis, do Ripchip dos outros livros... aí fico completamente perdida! Hahaha Também AMO Aslam! E fico até emocionada de você achar tão fiéis as aparições dele, eu tinha medo de tirar o 'encanto' que ele tem em Nárnia... Me passa seu msn pra gente conversar, vou adorar! Beijinhos!

**Ly Black – **Xuxu, você é uma gracinha! Eu que amo seus comentários! E é claro que eu gostei de xuxu! É muito fofo! Já que você falou, também vou confessar: eu também chorei... é maravilhoso terminar uma fic, mas foi igual quando eu leio um livro que eu me apego, quando termina (pode ser o livro mais alegre) eu choro de saudades... é como se ele estivesse indo embora... vai me entender? Hehehe Rindo por antecipação? Acho que você vai rir aqui também... eu adorei o que as meninas aprontaram nesse casamento 'inter-animal' (como disse a Flavinha Greeneye). Ah! Já te add no MSN, ta? Muitos e muitos beijinhos, xuxu! ;)

**Flavinha Greeneye – **Hahaha Adorei sua análise dos personagens. Eu também achei o Edgar muito meloso... mas é que eu imaginei alguém completamente o oposto do Sirius, sabe? Assim, pra Lucy perceber a diferença gritante entre os dois... mesmo assim eu gosto dele, ele é bonzinho. Huahuahua Casamento inter-animal... hahaha me matei de rir! Sim, vamos nos encontrar no MSN para acertar alguns detalhes... Beijinhos!

**Gabbriellah Malfoy – **Ah... eu confundi mesmo então... rsrsrs mas é que é o mesmo jeito o escrito de 'Gabbriellah', por isso achei muita coincidência... mas tudo bem, desculpe a confusão! Hehehe Obrigada pelos elogios e te respondendo: blé... eu já estou colocando o mala do Petter, já é demais pra mim... hahaha mesmo assim, ainda vou colocar o Snape, mas só o estritamente necessário, e lá pra frente... rsrsrs Beijinhos.

**Camilla Gurjao – **Quanto tempo! Mas pelo menos você esteve lendo a fic (que sua mãe não me veja falar isso, né? Rsrsrs) Obrigada e comente sempre que puder! Boas férias! Beijinhos.

**Bruna Martins – **Obrigada Bruna! Já enviei de volta seu capítulo. Pode me mandar o segundo se já estiver pronto. Ótima semana pra você também! Beijinhos.

**Nathália – **Sério que você gostou da campanha do SAL? Obrigada! Então não deixe de temperar a fic, hein? Rsrs Hoje você já vai ficar sabendo o que essas meninas vão aprontar! E a Lucy com ciúmes, é uma figura! Beijinhos.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Férias, doces férias...**

* * *

- Lis, eu AMO Merlin, sabia? – Lucy se jogou na cama da amiga e abraçou uma almofada.

- Pelo visto Hogsmead te fez bem. – falou Lily sentando na beira da cama.

- Fez muito, muito bem! Mas eu não vou te contar agora. Precisamos saber com a Gwenda se ela e o Remus se acertaram, sobre meu encontro a gente conversa na sua casa.

- Por falar nisso, partimos em duas horas.

- Perfeito.

As duas amigas desceram juntas para o salão comunal. Alice se juntou a elas ao pé da escada.

- Parece que deu tudo certo.

- Esperem aqui, já volto. – Falou Lucy que se aproximou do casal – Remus, posso roubar a Gwen de você por alguns minutos?

- Claro, Lucy.

As quatro amigas subiram novamente para o dormitório feminino.

- Pode contar tudo, Gwen. – Falou Alice animada.

- Sabia que vocês três não iam deixar passar... – Gwenda riu e se sentou na cadeira da penteadeira – Podem sentar.

"_O Remus é muito gentil, nós saímos do castelo ele já me ofereceu uma capa mais grossa. Eu aceitei alegre, já que lá fora estava bem mais frio do que eu supunha. Passamos pela revista do Filch e fomos a pé para o povoado, segundo o Remus ele não gosta das carruagens sem cavalos da escola. Eu tentava conversar com ele normalmente, mas às vezes a gente ficava um bom tempo em silêncio..._

_Mesmo assim conversamos bastante. Na verdade nós falamos sobre tudo. Quadribol, aulas, férias, amigos, relacionamentos..._

_Chegando em Hogsmead nos sentamos em um banco da pracinha e ficamos um observando o movimento, até que ele pegou minhas mãos entre as dele pra esquentá-las e acabou se declarando._"

- Ah, mas você não vai parar a história aí não! – falou Alice jogando uma almofada na amiga.

"_Ai, ai... Está bem. Ele disse que fazia tempo que ele gostava de mim mas não tinha coragem de se aproximar, e que, já que a Lucy e o Sirius tinham dado uma força tão grande para esse encontro acontecer, ele teria que ao menos tentar. E me pediu em namoro._"

Gwenda sorriu estendendo a mão direita onde brilhava um bonito anel de prata.

- É uma aliança de compromisso. Não é lindo? Ele me deixou escolher em Hogsmead.

- Fico tão feliz por você. – Alice abraçou a amiga.

- Eu também estou feliz. E tenho que agradecer a responsável por isso tudo, não é Lucy?

A loirinha riu e abraçou Gwenda.

- Imagina, eu não fiz nada. Só dei um 'empurrãozinho' pra vocês tomarem coragem. Já que os dois sabiam que se gostavam.

- Mesmo assim, você é nossa madrinha.

- Se continuar assim, a Lucy vai desistir de ser Auror e abrir uma agência de casamento. – Falou Lily.

- Sabe que eu não duvido? – Perguntou Gwenda sorridente – Agora tenho que voltar, meu _namorado_ está me esperando...

As quatro riram e Alice desceu com Gwenda.

* * *

Depois de jantarem Lily e Lucy ficaram no saguão de entrada para esperar Professora McGonagall que as mandaria para casa.

Gwenda, Alice e Frank estavam junto para se despedirem das amigas.

- Frank, cuida bem dessas duas, hein? – Falou Lily – E vocês não esqueçam de escrever.

- Eu prometo escrever para contar tudo sobre o casamento de Petúnia. – Falou Lucy alegremente.

Avistaram McGonagall descendo as escadas e logo atrás os quatro marotos.

- Remus! – Lily abraçou o maroto – Fica bem, ok? Prometo te escrever no Natal e no Ano Novo.

- Também vou te escrever Lily. Boa Sorte pra vocês no casamento...

- Obrigada. – respondeu Lucy abraçando o amigo. – Vamos precisar.

Lily riu às gargalhadas.

- Com a surpresa de casamento que nós preparamos quem vai precisar de sorte serão os noivos...

Lily continuou conversando com Remus e Lucy foi se despedir de James.

- Bom Natal pra você, James. Se cuida.

- Você também. – Ele abriu um sorriso maroto – Aquele material que você me pediu...

- Está muito bem guardado. – Lucy abraçou James e depois Petter. - Tchau, Sirius. – Ela estendeu a mão e o maroto a olhou desapontado.

- Tchau, Lucy.

- Vamos meninas. – Chamou McGonagall – A chave de portal já vai ser ativada.

As duas amigas foram até a professora e pegaram a pequena escultura de Merlin.

- Segurem firme.

- Lucy! – Gritou Edgar do alto da escada.

- Um momento professora.

Lucy seguiu até o lufa-lufa e os dois se abraçaram.

- Boa viagem Lucy.

- Pra você também. Mande lembranças minhas à França. Já estou com saudades de lá.

- Te mando um postal quando chegar lá.

- Vai me escrever?

- Todos os dias. – Edgar sorriu e Lucy lhe deu um beijo no rosto antes de virar e sair.

- '_Au revoir'_ – Falou de longe.

- _'__Au revoir'_ – Sussurrou Edgar vendo-a sumir num redemoinho de cores.

* * *

Lily e Lucy tinham aparecido em frente à casa dos Evans. Lily olhou para os lados assustada, deviam ter 'caído' dentro da casa, não no meio da rua de um bairro trouxa. Por sorte não parecia ter ninguém na rua.

- Lis, me ajuda aqui.

Lucy ainda estava deitada na grama coberta de neve com dificuldades para levantar. Lily foi até a amiga e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Você precisava mesmo trazer dois malões?

- Presentes de Natal, maninha! Não deixei nada em Hogwarts, vou mandar tudo no dia por correio coruja.

Lily ajudou a amiga a puxar as malas, já que ela mesma só tinha uma mochila de viagem nas costas. Nem precisaram tocar a campainha, Petúnia apareceu no umbral da porta ao ouvir o barulho de conversa no jardim.

- Aquela sua coruja horrorosa chegou há três horas e não pára de piar! Dê um jeito nela antes que o Valter chegue.

Lily e Lucy se encararam e Lucy pulou no pescoço de Petúnia.

- Olá Pet! Que saudades... Você não imagina como ficamos felizes quando soubemos do seu casamento. Com certeza não existe ninguém que esteja tão feliz como Lily e eu.

Petúnia tentava se desvencilhar de Lucy que só 'desgrudou' quando ela resmungou um cínico:

- Obrigada. E eu também contei os minutos para ver vocês novamente.

- Que bom, Pet. – Lily falou sorrindo – Então, pode nos ajudar com as bagagens?

- Eu não sou sua escrava...

- É verdade, Lis. Pet agora vai ser dona do próprio nariz. – Falou Lucy abraçando Petúnia pelos ombros – Ela não tem obrigação nenhuma de nos ajudar, mesmo que ela queira muito. Aliás temos que conversar com Valter esta noite, sobre como ele está levando um tesouro pra casa, mesmo tendo a irmã que tem, Petúnia é um doce...

- Não ousem chegar perto do Valter vocês duas. – Petúnia puxou as duas malas de Lucy para dentro de casa.

Lily e a amiga trocaram um olhar divertido e Lucy gritou para Petúnia.

- No quarto da Lily, por favor, Pet.

Petúnia se afastou e as duas amigas rolaram no sofá de tanto rir.

- Que bom encontrá-las tão felizes. – Daisy Evans abraçou a filha.

- Mamãe! Que saudade! – Lily deu um abraço forte na mãe.

- Hei, Lis. Deixe um pouquinho pra mim, por favor?

- Lucy! – Daisy abraçou a loirinha – Você está radiante, estou sentindo cheiro de amor novo no ar...

- Tia Daisy, senta aqui – Lucy sentou no sofá e indicou um lugar ao seu lado – A senhora vai saber em primeiríssima mão. Eu estou namorando! E sou a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo, olha só como ele é lindo.

Lucy tirou uma foto de Edgar de dentro da capa e entregou para a mãe de Lily. A ruiva por sua vez apenas estreitou os olhos em direção da amiga.

- Ele é mesmo muito bonito, Lucy. Parabéns. Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando?

- Hum... mais ou menos seis horas...

Daisy riu e balançou a cabeça. Petúnia chamou a mãe do alto da escada e ela teve que sair.

- Eu sirvo o jantar em alguns minutos, é só o tempo do Valter chegar. – Falou a anfitriã antes de subir para o quarto da filha mais velha.

- Você vai me contar tudo isso direitinho.

Lucy apenas riu e levantou do sofá.

- Agora não, vamos procurar seu pai, Lis.

- Depois você não me escapa.

As duas foram até a cozinha e encontraram John Evans com a mãe, Dona Crystal Evans.

Enquanto Lucy e Lily cumprimentavam a avó, Valter chegou e logo o jantar já foi servido.

As bruxinhas acompanharam a refeição apenas por educação, pois já tinham jantado na escola e estavam exaustas depois de um dia de passeio em Hogsmead. A conversa do jantar não foi outra senão o casamento de Petúnia e elas estavam a cada minuto mais entediadas.

- Lily e Lucy poderiam cuidar da recepção dos convidados. – Sugeriu Daisy.

- Se vocês aceitarem podemos ajudar na decoração da Igreja, sabe, nós aprendemos coisas realmente interessantes na nossa escola... – Lily falou e piscou um olho para Lucy.

- Ficaríamos honradas. – A loirinha completou observando a face furiosa de Petúnia.

- Sabe que não é uma má idéia. – Comentou o Senhor Evans.

- Eu acho uma péssima idéia. – Falou Petúnia – Prefiro eu mesma supervisionar a decoração ou pedir à Guida.

- Pet, não faça uma desfeita dessas à sua irmã e à Lucy. Está decidido, vocês duas cuidam da decoração. – Falou Daisy apontando para as duas bruxinhas – Acredito que sua irmã, Valter, possa recepcionar os convidados na festa?

- É claro, podem contar com a Guida.

Após o jantar foram todos para a sala continuar a conversa. Lily e Lucy conseguiram escapar com a desculpa que teriam que acordar cedo para cuidar dos preparativos do casamento. Já estavam na porta do quarto quando Petúnia as alcançou.

- Uma, apenas uma de suas anormalidades no meu casamento, faço vocês duas se arrependerem de terem nascido um dia.

- Fique tranqüila, Pet, não usaremos magia em seu casamento.

- É o que eu espero, aberração.

Petúnia desceu as escadas como um furacão.

- Sabe, em uma coisa não dá pra negar que vocês duas são irmãs: sempre dão a última palavra e saem correndo dando o assunto por encerrado. Incrível. E eu nunca vi tia Daisy fazer isso...

- Era uma mania da minha avó com meu avô por parte de mãe. Ela sempre fazia isso na nossa frente e achávamos o máximo, Petúnia e eu. Acabamos pegando isso por mania e, eu pelo menos, geralmente faço sem perceber.

Para contrariar as expectativas de Lily, Lucy caiu na cama e dormiu dizendo que seu namoro com Edgar era conversa pra quando elas estivessem com tempo.

* * *

Os dois dias que separaram a chegada das grifinórias para o casamento de Petúnia passaram muito rápido e Lily continuava a ser enrolada pela melhor amiga. Até porque não tiveram muito tempo pra conversar sem ter alguém por perto.

Lily não tinha muitos parentes, ainda assim ficou impressionada pela quantidade de gente que circulou pela casa naqueles dias. Petúnia estava tão temerosa que a irmã aprontasse alguma coisa que fez questão de fiscalizar cada botão de rosa que entrou naquela Igreja para a decoração.

- Bobinha, ela acha mesmo que vamos fazer alguma coisa tão óbvia, assim?

- Ela acha, Lucy. Com certeza em inteligência ela não se parece em nada comigo.

- Não mesmo. Que tipo de gente escolhe uma segunda-feira para se casar?

A noite do casamento chegou. Lily e Lucy estavam fora da Igreja para esperar a noiva. Que estava linda, apesar de ser Petúnia Evans, seu vestido parecia de uma princesa.

- Nervosa? – Perguntou Lily.

- Mas é claro. O que vocês esperavam?

- Não precisa, Valter já está lá dentro, não vai mais desistir. – Consolou Lucy.

- E vocês foram feitos um para o outro, maninha. – Completou Lily.

Petúnia não percebeu o sarcasmo na voz de Lily e agradeceu com um sorriso. Um sorriso nervoso, ainda assim o único sorriso sincero que Lily havia recebido da irmã em anos.

- Olha, Pet, beba um pouco de água, vai te ajudar a ficar mais calma. – Lucy mostrou um copo com água para Petúnia que olhou desconfiada.

- Acha que eu vou beber isso? Minutos antes de entrar na Igreja? Não confio em vocês duas.

Lily pegou o copo da mão da amiga e bebeu um gole para comprovar que não tinha veneno algum. Petúnia ainda relutou mas acabou cedendo.

- Para falar a verdade, estava mesmo precisando de um pouco d'água. – confessou.

- Já vamos entrar, se precisar de alguma coisa é só dar um gritinho.

Lily e Lucy entraram sorridentes na Igreja.

- Nossa decoração ficou perfeita, não?

- Maravilhosa, Lis. Mas me fala uma coisa, temos mesmo que sentar...

- Ao lado da Guida Dursley? Sim. Minha mãe quase implorou.

Guida era sem dúvida a mulher mais antipática da Igreja. Observou as duas meninas com uma expressão de nojo e virou novamente para o corredor.

- Boa Noite. – Lily e Lucy falaram juntas, mas Guida nem se deu o trabalho de responder, fingiu que não tinha escutado.

As duas tiraram a sorte para ver quem sentaria ao lado versão feminina do 'porquinho'. Lucy perdeu e se arrastou até seu lugar.

Quando todos os convidados estavam acomodados, a marcha Nupcial começou a tocar e Petúnia entrou cambaleante e se apoiou no pai antes de continuar.

- Coitadinha, está tão nervosa. – Lucy ouviu Guida murmurar e mordeu os lábios para segurar o riso.

- Sim, muito nervosa mesmo. – falou Lily que também tinha escutado.

Petúnia continuava a se apoiar no pai que parou no meio do caminho para ampará-la. Petúnia agradeceu internamente e respirou fundo. Mas à frente ela viu: mil sapos pulavam e coaxavam no altar.

- Aahhhhh!!! Sapos!!! Por favor, por favor me salvem...

Todos os convidados olharam assustados para o lugar onde Petúnia apontava e Valter, já no altar suava quase sendo enforcado pela gravata.

- Filha não há sapo nenhum lá. – O senhor Evans cochichou no ouvido de Petúnia que respirando fundo mais uma vez se recuperou e começou a andar.

Apenas Lily e Lucy riam da situação, mas logo tiveram que parar quando perceberam que Daisy olhava severamente para elas do altar.

- Já chega, Lucy. Mamãe vai desconfiar.

- Já acabou o efeito, o gole insignificante que ela tomou... Pensei que só iria enxergar girinos...

Elas riram mais uma vez e a cerimônia teve início. Mesmo morrendo de vontade de lançar um simples feitiço para assustar novamente Petúnia, as duas conseguiram se segurar (ser expulsa de Hogwarts não compensava a brincadeira) e se comportaram como verdadeiras anjinhas o restante da missa.

Quando os noivos estavam saindo, as bruxinhas correram para a saída da Igreja com um saco de arroz na mão. Um arroz levemente modificado...

- Com pó de mico? – Perguntou Lily descrente.

- Quase isso, ele é 'mágico', simplesmente vai fazer Petúnia descobrir que é alérgica à arroz... pelo menos nesta noite... – Respondeu Lucy displicente.

- Foi você quem fez o feitiço?

- Na verdade não. Mas eu não posso contar que foi, prometi segredo, então é melhor nem tocar no assunto.

- Tudo bem, dessa vez passa só porque eu estou de bom humor. Olha, Petúnia está chegando, vamos escolher um lugar pra ficar.

- Tenta jogar o arroz pra ele entrar no vestido, ok?

As duas amigas se posicionaram estrategicamente entre os convidados de modo a não levantar nenhuma suspeita. Quando Petúnia entrou no campo de visão das bruxinhas, elas começaram a jogar arroz e os outros convidados fizeram o mesmo.

Em um minuto, Petúnia que saia da Igreja como uma donzela começou a pular, se coçar e correr em círculos. Levantou o vestido com uma mão, puxou Valter com a outra e correram para o carro que os esperava de portas abertas. Os convidados ficaram mais uma vez alarmados e somente Lily e Lucy riam descontroladamente.

- Espero que não estejam envolvidas nisso, vocês duas. – John Evans as encarou sério, e não conseguindo nenhum indício de culpa começou a rir e falou alto – Que cabeça a minha... acabo de me lembrar que Petúnia é alérgica à arroz...

Continuou conversando com os convidados tentando descontrair até que o carro com os noivos saiu cantando pneus.

- Engraçado meu pai ter a mesma conclusão que você, Lucy... – Lily virou desconfiada para a amiga.

- Achei que não tinha nada de mais sugestioná-lo a pensar isso.. – Lucy riu.

- Você é perigosa. – Falou Lily e as duas riram mais uma vez.

* * *

Na festa os convidados foram devidamente recepcionados e acomodados enquanto aguardavam a chegada dos recém-casados.

A chácara estava magnificamente decorada, também por Lily e Lucy. As meninas tinham mesmo feito um ótimo trabalho. Não havia uma árvore lá fora ou um canto do salão que não estivesse decorado. Pelo menos disso, Petúnia não poderia reclamar...

- Papai! – Lily correu até o senhor Evans – O senhor Dawson disse que teve alguns problemas com os fogos de artifício por causa da neve, eles ficaram úmidos. Ele perguntou se não tem problema se o show pirotécnico for depois que a Pet jogar o buquê, até lá já vai estar tudo consertado...

- Não tem problema, acho que Petúnia vai entender, não é mesmo?

- Mas é claro. Vamos falar com o senhor Dawson, Lucy.

As duas caminharam até a entrada da chácara onde um senhor barbudo e corcunda aguardava avistar o carro dos noivos para estourar os fogos.

- Senhorita Evans?

- Boa noite, Dawson. Meu pai mudou de idéia, ele prefere os fogos depois que a noiva jogar o buquê.

- E pediu que trocássemos o lote de fogos vermelhos, parece que eles estão úmidos, isso pode atrapalhar na hora de estourar. – Falou Lucy – Tem duas caixas novas na choupana do caseiro, o senhor faz essa gentileza pra nós?

- Claro, com licença senhoritas.

Lucy esperou o senhor se afastar pra abraçar Lily.

- Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto. Nem acredito que você está concordando com os meus planos, Lis.

- Nem eu Lucy. Espero não me arrepender... – Lily riu – Mas isso está mesmo muito divertido.

- Sorte da Petúnia eu ter me acertado com o Edgar. Se eu estivesse com o mau humor da semana passada, teríamos apenas peças de humor negro.

Lily riu e puxou a amiga de volta para a festa. No começo comportada, mas o tempo foi passando... o jantar foi servido... Petúnia recebeu os cumprimentos de todos os presentes (inclusive Lily e Lucy que choraram desesperadamente chamando a atenção de todos, dizendo que a casa dos Evans nunca mais seria a mesma...) a quantidade de bebida aumentando... as músicas ficando mais animadas...

Lily e Lucy (sóbrias, hein?) subiram no palco com os músicos e puxaram várias músicas de rock levantando muitos convidados apesar da expressão de horror de Petúnia...

À uma certa altura da festa, Lucy deixou 'acidentalmente' duas garrafas de Firewhisky junto com as de whisky normal que estava sendo servido para os convidados. Petúnia ficou ainda mais aterrorizada ao ver que todos, inclusive seus pais, dançavam, pulavam e cantavam sem nenhum pudor, num coro puxado desafinadamente por Lily e Lucy.

- Essa eu conto, Lis. – Falou Lucy descendo do pequeno palco – James que contrabandeou de Hogsmead pra mim. Mas não é pra brigar com ele!

- Eu brigar? Até parece! Temos é que registrar esse momento. Cadê sua máquina fotográfica?

Elas se divertiram ainda mais tirando fotos dos convidados inegavelmente... bêbados! Petúnia também esteve maravilhosa nas fotos mágicas, mesmo não tendo bebido, saiu com uma cara mais engraçada que a outra.

Quando a 'animação' diminuiu um pouco, ou seja, Lily mandou servir água com uma poção restauradora para os convidados, Petúnia se posicionou para jogar o buquê.

- É um... é dois... é três e... ... ... já!

O buquê voou direto para as mãos de Guida e Lily teve a impressão de que isso já estava programado.

- Quem vai querer casar com... _ela_? – Perguntou Lucy indignada.

Mas nem tiveram tempo para indignações. No momento em que Petúnia jogou o buquê o show pirotécnico começou lá fora, exatamente como Lily havia pedido.

Todos os convidados saíram do salão e foi aí que começou a parte mais divertida do casamento na opinião das bruxinhas.

Em meio à fogos com formatos de coração, palavras como Valter, Petúnia e amor, eis que um rojão alaranjado explode se transformando num imenso dragão vermelho que começou a voar pelo céu. Petúnia deu um grito e procurou a irmã com o olhar, mas os convidados adoraram a surpresa e começaram a aplaudir.

O problema aconteceu quando o 'dragão-de-fogo' começou a _cuspir_ fogo. E cada chama explodia no céu em mais outro dragão, sapo, fada, estrela... um infinidade de figuras mágicas e não-mágicas.

O dragão maior voava cada vez mais perto dos convidados, obrigando-os várias vezes a se jogar no chão.

- Faça parar! – Gritou Petúnia ao encontrar Lily.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Pet. Reclame com quem comprou os fogos, nós só cuidamos da decoração.

Petúnia encarou a irmã e sem mais nenhum argumento teve que dar as costas e voltar para perto de Valter que tinha acabado de se deitar em baixo de uma mesa para evitar o choque com uma estrela saltitante.

- Desde a ilusão dos sapos que a noiva teve na Igreja tenho me perguntado quem de Hogwarts eu encontraria por aqui. – Falou uma voz masculina atrás de Lily e Lucy.

As duas amigas se viraram lentamente, temendo quem as teria descoberto.

- Lombard? – Lily respirou aliviada.

- Evans? – Perguntou ele divertido – E você deve ser...

- Lucy Eyelesbarrow, só Lucy, por favor. – Falou a loirinha estendendo a mão.

- Prazer. Você é a namorada de Edgar Bones, não?

- Como? – Lucy piscou os olhos assustada.

- As notícias correm rápido em Hogwarts. Vocês são conhecidos e você estava ausente da escola pra se defender...

- Prato cheio para fofoca. – Completou Lily. – Mas me fala, o que você faz por aqui?

- Meu irmão é padrinho do Valter, acabei vindo junto. Agora me explica uma coisa, se você é a irmã da noiva porque está aprontando tanto com ela? – Philip observou divertido Petúnia correndo de uma fada furiosa.

- Longa história – Respondeu Lily se abaixando no momento que um dragão dava um rasante em sua cabeça – Vamos lá pra dentro?

- Vamos, mas vocês não querem que eu dê um jeito nesses fogos? Acho que vocês são bruxas menores de idade e não tem permissão...

- Tem razão. – Falou Lucy abismada, lembrando que não tinha pensado em como iriam parar aqueles fogos sem usar feitiço – Você faria isso por nós? Os convidados estão ficando realmente amedrontados.

Philip se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e lançando um único feitiço, destruiu todos os fogos em uma linda explosão no céu.

- Posso perguntar onde vocês arranjaram esses fogos malucos? – Perguntou ele guardando a varinha nas vestes.

- Eu sou amiga dos marotos – respondeu Lucy sorridente – É tudo o que você precisa saber.

Philip riu e Lily revirou os olhos, mas acabou rindo também.

- Agora se me dão licença. – Lucy fez uma reverência e se afastou dos dois rindo mais do que feliz – Bom, eu sei quando estou sobrando... – Murmurou para si mesma sentando no chão encostada em uma árvore observando a festa que voltava ao normal.

* * *

- Feliz Natal! – Lily gritou no ouvido da amiga.

Lucy abriu os olhos timidamente.

- Lis são cinco horas da manhã... – A loirinha virou para o outro lado.

- Na verdade são oito. Vamos acordar, mamãe está chamando para tomarmos o café da manhã todos juntos.

Lucy virou novamente e sorriu ao ver que a amiga estava com um gorro de papai Noel e um vestido de veludo vermelho.

- É a Mamãe Noel mais linda que eu já vi... – Lucy levantou rindo e abraçou a amiga – Feliz Natal, Lis.

- Feliz Natal, Lucy. Sua roupa de Mamãe Noel está no cabide, é pra vestir.

- Ah, sinto desapontá-la então, amiga. Agora _eu_ serei a Mamãe Noel mais linda do pedaço...

- É porque você não viu dona Daisy! Está um espetáculo.

Lucy trocou de roupa e desceu para o café da manhã. A mãe de Lily estava mesmo à caráter. O vestido igual ao das meninas e o gorro na cabeça ficou muito mais engraçado nela, uma adulta, do que em duas adolescentes. O senhor Evans também estava com uma roupa vermelha, mas não tinha nem barba nem barriga postiça, apenas o gorro igual ao da família.

- É uma pena Petúnia estar viajando, não? É sempre bom a família reunida no Natal – falou Lucy servindo-se de torradas.

- Na verdade fizemos uma ótima troca, Lucy. – Respondeu o senhor Evans alcançando a garrafa de suco para a loirinha – Petúnia estava cada dia mais insuportável, e você sempre traz alegria pra essa casa. – Falou carinhosamente.

Lucy sentiu-se corar.

- Ai, não fala assim não que eu me emociono... – Falou Lucy arrancando um sorriso materno de Daisy.

- Sua mãe trouxe seu presente de Natal, querida. Ela não pôde ficar porque tinha que viajar para Portugal ainda cedo, mas pediu desculpas.

- Tudo bem – Lucy sorriu para os Evans – Vocês sabem que é aqui que eu sinto que realmente estou em um Natal em família.

* * *

Lily começou a abrir seus presentes. O primeiro era um colar delicado com um pingente em forma de Lírio.

- Que lindo, Lis. Quem te deu?

- Não tem cartão, apenas uma dedicatória, mas... eu não conheço a letra.

Lucy deu um sorriso.

- Será que temos um misterioso admirador secreto?

- Deixa de viagem, Lucy. Só pode ser de alguém que esqueceu de colocar o cartão dentro do pacote. Em Hogwarts a gente descobre quem mandou.

Lily colocou o colar no pescoço e continuou concentrada em seus pacotes. Lucy deitou na cama observando o teto.

- Adivinha o que minha mãe me mandou? – Lucy inclinou um pouco a cabeça pra olhar a amiga.

- Nem imagino.

- Vestidos e jóias. Provavelmente comprados anteontem quando ela esteve na Itália. Ela nem se dá o trabalho de ter uma idéia diferente ou tentar saber o que eu posso estar precisando. Eu teria que viver duzentos anos pra usar todos os vestidos de festa que ela me dá todo Natal e Aniversário...

- Meu pai também te deu um vestido esse ano. – Falou Lily sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Você leu o cartão dele? – Lucy foi até a cômoda e tirou da gaveta um cartão verde com motivos de Natal.

'_Soube que você está namorando. Desejo muitas felicidades aos dois. Ainda assim, quero conhecer o rapaz pra ter uma conversa séria com ele..._

_Esse vestido é pra você usar no primeiro jantar romântico que vocês tiverem, espero que te traga sorte._

_Afetuosamente,_

_John Evans.'_

- Só o papai mesmo... – Lily falou divertida e Lucy também riu.

- Percebeu a diferença? O cartão da minha mãe estava escrito _"Feliz Natal, estou com saudades, espero que os vestidos lhe caiam bem, os achei ma-ra-vi-lho-sos. Beijos"_.

- Característico... – Falou Lily sorrindo para a amiga.

- É. Vamos descer? Seus pais vão adorar ganhar sapos de chocolate...

* * *

Todo o dia de Natal foi muito alegre na casa dos Evans. Daisy preparou o almoço preferido de Lily e Lucy que, curiosamente, era o mesmo prato: lasanha ao molho branco. À tarde brincaram de jogos trouxas de tabuleiro e a dupla Lucy e Daisy ganhou exemplarmente.

- Aposto que tem alguns truques na manga, não Lucy? – Perguntou o senhor Evans depois de perder pela décima segunda vez.

- Não, é a sua dupla que é ruinzinha mesmo. – Lucy respondeu divertida.

Lily jogou uma almofada na amiga mas errou feio.

- Não falei?

À noite eles passearam pelos pontos turísticos de Londres e assistiram o coral da Catedral Saint Paul. A ausência da sempre implicante Petúnia transformou aquele Natal no mais inesquecível todos para Lily e Lucy.

- Foi o Natal mais mágico da minha vida... – Falou Lucy para a amiga antes de dormirem.

Lily concordou.

* * *

Philip Lombard havia se tornado um bom amigo de Lily e Lucy naquelas férias. Depois do casamento de Petúnia, quase todas as tardes ele visitava as duas amigas e os três passavam horas agradáveis conversando sobre Hogwarts ou passeando por Londres.

Lucy achava Philip um pouco certinho demais, por outro lado lembrou que ela é quem estava muito 'bagunceira' depois de ter ficado tão próxima dos marotos desde o início daquele ano letivo.

Ela e Lily escreviam quase todos os dias para Remus, Gwenda ou Alice. Todos adoraram saber sobre o casamento de Petúnia. Edgar, como prometido, escrevera para Lucy todos os dias. Sempre com alguma novidade sobre a França que Lucy recebia alegremente.

Era véspera de Ano Novo. A neve que caiu ininterruptamente nos últimos dias, transformou as paisagens de Londres. '_Tudo muito mais lindo_', repetia Lily incansavelmente.

O senhor Evans estacionou o carro em frente ao cinema. Lily e Lucy que estavam no banco de trás saíram rapidamente enquanto John segurou Philip pelo ombro.

- Preciso saber seriamente quais as suas intenções com as minhas meninas. – Falou ele sério.

- Eu? Er... Hum... – Philip estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de Lily.

- Pai! – gritou a garota de fora do carro – Não acredito que o senhor esteja fazendo isso!

Lucy e John riram da situação e Philip conseguiu relaxar um pouco.

- Era só uma brincadeira, meu rapaz. Divirtam-se mas...

- Comportem-se. – Completou Lucy fazendo o senhor Evans sorrir – Fique tranqüilo.

- Passo pra buscá-los um pouco depois do anoitecer.

Lucy não pôde acreditar quando Philip concordou, sem nenhuma resistência, em assistir o filme mais meloso que estava em cartaz. Sugerido por Lily, uma romântica inveterada.

Quando estavam entrando no cinema, Ayron pousou no ombro de Lucy, entregou uma carta e levantou vôo.

- Coruja atrevida. – Sussurrou Lily – Como ela faz uma entrega dessas quase dentro de um cinema cheio de trouxas?

- Ela não tem noção do que é errado, Lily. – Falou Philip se aproximando com as pipocas.

- De quem é a carta?

- Deixa de ser curiosa, Lis. – Lucy observou a letra fora do envelope e guardou no bolso do casaco. – '_Secret'_. Vamos assistir o filme?

A história era... Deprimente na opinião de Lucy e maravilhosa na opinião de Lily. Já para Philip...

- A gente sempre aprende alguma coisa... – Disse ele quando Lucy reclamou pela terceira vez que não existe um amor tão meloso como o daquele casal.

De repente o filme sumiu da tela e todas as luzes se apagaram.

- Não pode ter acabado assim... – Falou Lucy indignada. – Esse filme é mesmo muito ruim!

_Som de uma porta batendo violentamente._

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Lily levantando pra tentar enxergar alguma coisa.

_Barulho de explosão._

- Lis, eu estou ficando assustada... – Lucy deu um pulo e ficou ao lado da amiga. Não conseguiam enxergar nada naquela escuridão.

_Um grito._

_Uma risada._

Lily apertou a mão da amiga.

- Mantenha a calma. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Lucy.

- Não pode ser... não aqui...

As luzes acenderam repentinamente. Mas não era mais um beijo meloso que ocupava a tela e sim... A Marca Negra.

* * *

**N/A:**

E agora? Comensais em um cinema trouxa? Lily e... Philip? o.O

Pelo menos já tivemos a confirmação de mais dois casais: Gwenda e Remus, Lucy e Edgar Bones. Mas... até quando isso vai durar?

Essas são cenas do próximos capítulos...

Ah! Tudo o que envolvia magia no casamento da Petúnia, já tinha sido previamente preparado em Hogwarts com a ajuda dos marotos, então, tecnicamente, elas não fizeram magia fora da escola.

Por favor comentem! O próximo capítulo: **Festa de Ano Novo?** Vai vir em alguns dias, até domingo, no máximo. Mas pra isso eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando!

Muitos Beijinhos, Luci Potter.


	15. Festa de Ano Novo?

**Ai.**

**Eu disse que vinha até domingo, né? Vocês me perdoam? No final do capítulo eu explico tudo direitinho, ta? Espero que vocês entendam... Obrigada por todos os comentários lindos, vocês são umas gracinhas!**

**Bruna Martins – **Linda, você não abusa de mim não! Rsrsrs Não se preocupe. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Muitos Beijinhos.

**Lana Evans Potter – **Oi Lana! Quanto tempo! Olha, já está certinho, elas vão para Nárnia no capítulo 19. Eu cancelei os capítulos que eu tinha escrito das férias entre o sexto e o sétimo ano, porque Nárnia iria demorar muito. Mas agora já está perto! Agora sobre o final 'estranho' era a impressão que eu queria causar mesmo. Os Comensais não atacaram elas, eles só queriam dar um aviso e a Lucy vai perceber isso nesse capítulo, só não vai entender o porque desse aviso. Até o próximo capítulo as coisas se esclarecem, eu prometo! Rsrsrs Muitos Beijinhos!

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Linda, chega de suspense! Daqui a pouco você vai saber como o seu amado Remus, mesmo com uma microparticipação, consegue fazer a coisa mais heróica que as personagens que aparecem bastante! Olha só, eu estou preparando o meu casamento, que já é sexta-feira da próxima semana, e detestaria que a Lily e a Lucy fizessem o que fizeram no casamento da 'Pet'. Rsrsrs Eu ficaria doida com metade disso! Hahaha Realmente o dia do casamento é muito especial, eu imagino que seja... foi bom elas não terem aprontado diretamente com a noiva, foram só algumas peças pra se divertirem... MP2 devo postar ainda em fevereiro. Nada certo ainda, mas acho que termino logo, logo. Por favor não se atire de nenhuma ponte! Hehehe Muitos Beijinhos.

**Ana Lu –** Uma leitora nova! Obrigada pelos elogios, só posso dizer que se não fosse os comentários fofos que eu tenho recebido, não estaria ainda nem na metade da fic! Muitos Beijinhos!

**JhU Radcliffe –** Hahaha, adoro suas viagens! Mas acho que você passou longe nas suposições, hein? Huahuahua Mas as duas foram mesmo muito más, hein? Eu não convidaria essas duas para o meu casamento nem sob ameaça de um 'Avada' hahahaha Muitos Beijinhos!

**-Laura- - **Também acho que o cachorrão não vai gostar, mas foi ele quem começou a namorar primeiro, não é? A Lucy que não é boba nem nada... arranjou alguém rapidinho! Hahahaha Quanto ao casamento, sabe que até senti uma dó da Petúnia? Mas depois me consolei pensando que as duas não fizeram nada diretamente à Pet, então não tinha com o que me preocupar... rsrsrs Muitos Beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye – **Oie! Obrigada Flavinha! Concordo com você... Voldemort não tem noção das coisas mesmo! E cá entre nós, quem gostaria de ter alguns momentos de lazer com aquele ser asqueroso? Se ainda fosse o Tom Riddle... rsrsrs O pobre Voldemort é apenas uma alma recacalda, por ser tão feio, então não quer ver ninguém feliz! Hahaha Viajei... Que legal que você gostou da Pet! Adorei escrever as cenas com ela. Mas a impressão que eu quis passar era que a Lucy era mais querida que a Pet, mas acho que eu exagerei, né? Tadinha da Lily... mas ela ainda é a preferida da família Evans! Rsrsrs Daqui a alguns capítulos você vai entender porque a 'necessidade' de mostrar a Lucy tão bem acolhida na casa dos Evans... Hei, quando você vai atualizar 'A Princesinha'? Estou precisando ler uma fic fofa que nem essa sua! A sua nova 'Pena e Pergaminho' é mais do tipo 'divertida' ou também é romântica? Muitos Beijinhos!

**Gabbriellah Black – **Oh, que confusão mesmo o seu nick, hein? Rsrsrs Yes, eu também acho que a Lily é só do James e ninguém tasca! Huahuahua Mas fazer o que se essa ruiva é cabeça dura e não quer ver o partidão que está perdendo... A Lucy com o Edgar (é isso mesmo!), o Sirius arranjou uma Corvinal para ele, a tal da Anne Florence, mas isso não vai durar muito não... rsrsrs Quem sabe ele não precise do seu consolo daqui a alguns capítulos? Hahaha Não se preocupe, eu adoro comentários grandes! E quanto ao colar... acho que você acertou na segunda suposição, sabia?

**Pessoal, eu esqueci de comentar no capítulo passado, só lembrei depois de já ter postado. Mas, qualquer semelhança na cena dos fogos de artifício com 'Senhor dos Anéis' NÃO é mera coincidência! Na verdade foi exatamente porque eu tinha recém re-assistido (pela 5ª vez) SDA 1 que me surgiu a idéia da Lily sacanear a Pet no dia do casamento! Ninguém comentou, mas acho que quase todo mundo sabe de que cena eu estou falando, né? É isso, agora deixo vocês com a fic, ok? Muitos Beijinhos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Festa de Ano Novo?**

* * *

Lucy deu um grito e Lily tapou a boca da amiga. Foi Philip quem falou com a loirinha.

- Os trouxas não sabem o que isso significa, Lucy. Aqui nós somos trouxas, também 'não sabemos' o que é.

Lucy se desvencilhou das mãos de Lily e correu pra saída do cinema. Lily e Philip foram atrás.

Mas não precisaram andar muito pra descobrir o que tinha acontecido: caída no chão com uma expressão de horror estava uma menina que devia ter a idade de Lily e Lucy, a mesma menina que tinha vendido os ingressos do filme.

- Comensais... olhe, Lis. – Lucy apontou para duas figuras encapuzadas em frente ao cinema, do outro lado da rua.

- Merlin! Como vamos sair daqui?

- Lutando. – Lucy encolheu os ombros e deu um passo à frente – Aposto que sei quem está sob aquela máscara.

- Ficou louca? Você não vai à lugar nenhum. – Philip segurou a menina pelo braço. Mas sem necessidade, já que os dois Comensais acabavam de desaparatar...

* * *

- O que eles estavam fazendo naquele cinema? – Lily perguntava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Não é óbvio, Lily? Eles queriam nos assustar. Foi um aviso...

- Que importância nós duas temos pra ser avisadas de alguma coisa?

- Tenho quase certeza que era o Malfoy, ele e uma de suas babás.

- Acho que você pirou, Lucy.

- Vocês duas não vão trocar de roupa? – Perguntou Daisy entrando no quarto. - Se chegarem cedo pode conseguir ótimos lugares.

- Nós já vamos. – Respondeu Lucy levantando da cama de Lily – A senhora está linda!

- Obrigada. E vocês também estarão depois de se vestirem.

- Posso te dar um colar? Tenho um vermelho que vai ficar lindo com esse seu vestido. E o vermelho traz paixão para o novo ano...

Daisy e Lily riram e Lucy foi até seu porta-jóias. Tirou uma delicada gargantilha de prata com um rubi em formato de coração como pingente.

- Queria dar ela pra alguém especial. – A loirinha deu um sorriso enquanto prendia a jóia no pescoço de Daisy.

- É linda, Lucy. Obrigada, mas eu não posso aceitar.

- Ficou lindo porque está na senhora. Acredite, ele não combina comigo.

A senhora Evans agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu. Rapidamente as duas amigas ficaram prontas.

Lily optou pelo tradicional branco para o Reveillon. Era um vestido não muito longo, nem rodado, o diferencial eram as pedrinhas e bordados prata.

Lucy preferiu um modelo cor-de-rosa, justo e comprido até o tornozelo, com uma fenda lateral. Estava em dúvidas entre o vermelho (paixão) e o rosa (amor), mas lembrou que no último Reveillon tinha usado vermelho e suas paixões tinham sido bastante 'tortas'.

Os pais de Lily deixaram as amigas na porta de uma boate no centro de Londres e seguiram para uma festa na casa de alguns amigos.

O lugar já estava cheio. Lily e Lucy entraram com uma certa dificuldade, mas logo encontraram um ótimo lugar perto da pista de dança.

- O Philip vem? – gritou Lucy para se sobrepor ao barulho de música.

- Não, ele vai ficar com a família dele.

- Ah... Vamos dançar?

- Primeiro vamos beber alguma coisa.

- Ok, eu busco as bebidas.

Lucy se espremeu em meio à multidão pra tentar chegar ao barman.

- Eu queria falar com o senhor Lohane. – Gritou a menina.

- Senhorita Eyelesbarrow?

- Sim.

- Lohane sou eu. O senhor James Potter deixou isso para a senhorita.

O homem entregou um envelope para Lucy que pediu dois coquetéis de frutas. Enquanto ele preparava os drinks, Lucy abriu a carta.

"_Querida Lucy._

_Achei melhor não ir, Remus está no período de transformação, Petter viajou com a mãe e Sirius... bom, você sabe que ele está com a Anne, né? Acho que a situação ficaria um pouco constrangedora..._

_Quanto àquele nosso outro assunto..."_

Lucy dobrou a carta e a guardou no bolso pra pegar os drinks que Lohane lhe entregava.

- Remus pensa que eu não conheço o jeito dele escrever... – Lucy falou pra si mesma - Ou que eu não conheço James. Em que planeta as palavras constrangimento e James caberiam na mesma carta?

- Demorou, Lucy. – Falou Lily pegando uma taça da mão da amiga.

- Você não imagina o trabalho pra chegar até aqui.

Uma música agitada começou a tocar e as duas correram pra pista de dança. Lily amava dançar e Lucy... bom, a loirinha adorava fazer bagunça, então... as duas dançaram de se acabar. Voltaram para a mesa exaustas quando começaram a tocar músicas lentas.

- Me concede a honra desta dança, senhorita? – Um garoto estendia a mão para Lily. Ele era tão sorridente - e bonito- que Lily aceitou sem pestanejar.

Lucy observou a amiga se afastar na pista de dança. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando alguém estendeu a mão pra ela.

- Não levou a sério aquela história de constrangimento, levou?

- James? – Lucy abraçou o amigo. – Que bom que você veio.

- Dança comigo?

Lucy olhou pra mão de James estendida e pensou em Edgar, detestaria que chegasse alguma informação distorcida no ouvido dele...

- Não precisa se preocupar, Edgar é meu amigo, ele não se importaria.

- Então vamos. – Lucy segurou a mão de James e foram para a pista de dança.

- Ainda não vi a Lily. – Falou ele no ouvido de Lucy.

- E eu não vi os outros marotos... Você acha que eu não tenho um calendário pra consultar quando é o período de transformação do Remus?

- Oh. Você nos surpreende. – James riu e rodou Lucy – Nem Remus pensou nessa possibilidade. Ele e Sirius estão em uma mesa lá em cima.

Lucy sorriu e olhou para o alto, mas não poderia achar ninguém tamanha quantidade de gente.

- Agora tratemos de negócios... – Falou o maroto fazendo Lucy rir.

- Lily está dançando com um desconhecido. Nos aproximamos e trocamos de par, entendido?

- Combinado.

Os dois passaram a procurar Lily com o olhar, mas ela parecia ter evaporado.

- Eu vi a Lily do outro lado do salão. – Falou Remus ao se aproximar de Lucy

- Remus! – A loirinha soltou James e abraçou o amigo – Como foi sua transformação? Já está melhor?

- Pronto pra outra. – Falou o maroto sorrindo melancolicamente – Agora vão logo antes que ela suma de novo.

James e Lucy andaram apressados até chegarem perto de Lily. Lucy sorriu para a amiga e puxou o acompanhante dela para dançar.

- É o namorado dela. – Sussurrou para o desconhecido – Eles estão meio brigados, vão tentar fazer as pazes. Vamos beber alguma coisa?

O garoto assentiu e saiu em direção ao bar, Lucy aproveitou e desviou o caminho subindo as escadas.

- Potter... – Falou Lily descrente.

- Boa Noite, meu Lírio.

- Eu mato você. E mato a Lucy junto.

- Ela não teve culpa, eu que insisti.

- Ah sim, aposto que teve que torturá-la pra descobrir onde passaríamos o Reveillon! – Falou nervosa tentando se desvencilhar do maroto.

James pareceu considerar se contava ou não e apertou mais Lily junto a si.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Lily.

- É EVANS!

- Hoje eu ficaria feliz se você apenas me contasse porque me odeia tanto.

- Tem certeza que quer ouvir de novo? Então está. Que tal porque você é egoísta e orgulhoso, acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor, menospreza alunos que você julga não serem tão 'bons e perfeitos' como você, azara os outros apenas por diversão...

- Mas o que eu fiz pra _você_? – interrompeu ele.

Lily respirou fundo.

- No nosso primeiro ano – Lily falou mais calma – Você queria pregar um peça no Sebo... digo, Snape. – James riu – E eu pedi pra você não arranjar confusão. Você me azarou e me jogou longe dentro do trem. Eu era trouxa, estava assustada e você fez isso comigo. É motivo suficiente, não?

- Então era você a pirralha intrometida? – Ele perguntou rindo e Lily arregalou os olhos. – Ainda é tempo de pedir desculpas?

- Seis anos depois? – perguntou irônica – Não, Potter. Não precisa.

- E como eu ia adivinhar que era você aquele dia? Eu sempre te perguntei o porque da sua birra comigo, só hoje fui descobrir.

- Agora que já sabe pode me deixar em paz? – Perguntou parando de dançar.

- Por enquanto, sim. Mas ainda não desisti de você ruivinha.

Lily o fuzilou com o olhar e virou as costas. James a puxou pela mão.

- Obrigado pelo '_bons e perfeitos como você_'. – Ele sorriu piscando o olho e largou a mão de Lily que saiu quase voando dali.

Lucy já estava sentada na mesa delas quando Lily chegou. A loirinha riu ao pensar que faltava pouco para a amiga soltar fumaça pelas orelhas.

- Eu. Mato. Você. – Falou a ruiva apoiando as mãos na mesa.

- Você não matou o James, matou?

- Não. E sabe porque? A senhorita já tinha tudo planejado e me fez prometer antes de vir que não brigaria com ninguém em nenhuma hipótese. Como eu ia imaginar que você estava aprontando isso.

- E você cumpriu sua promessa?

- Fiz o possível. – Lily se jogou na cadeira. – Por que você faz isso comigo?

- Eu não '_faço isso com você_'. Só queria que vocês resolvessem suas diferenças e...

- Nem termina. – Lily levantou a mão - Eu não vou cair na mesma conversa que você teve com a Gwen. Comigo a história é bem diferente.

- Não vou insistir, Lis. Você é bem grandinha pra decidir sobre a sua própria vida.

- Que bom que você sabe. – Lily falou menos irritada.

- Mas o James precisava saber porque você o odeia tanto. Sabe, ele já estava ficando irritante batendo o tempo todo nessa mesma tecla. Por isso que eu 'promovi' esse encontro. Espero que você tenha esclarecido tudo com ele...

- Minha vontade era de fazer ele sair pela janela dessa boate. Mas como eu tinha te prometido... Bom, a questão é que sim. Eu expliquei tudo pra ele, tomara que agora vocês dois me deixem em paz.

Lucy sorriu sinceramente para a amiga.

- Pra mim esse assunto já está morto e enterrado. Vamos dançar?

Lily assentiu com a cabeça e as duas voltaram para a pista de dança. Dançaram bastante, até que foi anunciada a contagem regressiva para o Ano Novo e os fogos de artifício fora do salão.

_10... 9... 8..._

- Vamos, Lucy. – Lis puxou a amiga pela mão até saírem do salão.

_7... 6... 5..._

- Aqui está bom, Lis.

_4... 3... 2..._

- Ótimo. – falou Lily soltando a mão da amiga

_1..._

O céu explodiu em várias cores diferentes.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Lucy! – Lily abraçou forte a amiga.

- '_Heureuse Année Nouvelle_', Lis!

As duas voltaram a assistir o show de cores e formatos que prendia a atenção de todo mundo ali.

- Ainda assim os fogos do casamento da Petúnia estavam muito melhores. – Falou Lily rindo.

- Sabe que eu não discordo? – Lucy riu com a amiga.

Terminado os fogos, todos voltaram para dentro da danceteria. Lily correu para a pista de dança. Lucy tentou acompanhar a empolgação da amiga, mas com a quantidade de gente que atravessou seu caminho ela acabou perdendo Lily de vista.

De repente a música parou e as luzes se apagaram. Lucy estancou.

_O barulho de uma explosão. Silêncio..._

- LILY! LILY! – Lucy começou a correr desesperada pelo salão – LIIIIILY!

_Gritos. Mais silêncio..._

- Merlin, de novo não... por favor – Lucy repetia como um mantra – LILY!

- Lucy? – Lily segurou a mão da amiga. – Estou aqui.

- Eles também, Lis. – Lucy sussurrou para a amiga. – Posso sentir.

- Tem alguma coisa a mais no ar. Está ficando frio...

- Dementadores... Droga. – Reclamou Lucy puxando a amiga. – Vamos Lily, pra fora.

- Atrás deles?

- Que seja. Eu não quero ter minha alma sugada por esses seres terríveis. Lá fora a gente pode se defender, deve ter luz...

- Oh dúvida cruel, ter a alma sugada por Dementadores ou morrer nas mãos de Comensais da Morte? – Lily falou irônica.

As duas saíram cuidadosamente da danceteria. As varinhas estavam guardadas, mas ao alcance rápido das mãos.

- Merlin! – Gritou Lily levando uma das mãos à boca.

Lá fora uma rodinha de umas cinco pessoas mascaradas mantinham no ar dois trouxas que se contorciam de dor.

Lucy deu um passo à frente e um dos Comensais abaixou a varinha e virou para ela.

- Olhem só quem apareceu para nos proporcionar um pouco de diversão. Lucy Eyelesbarrow e... não posso acreditar! Sua amiguinha sangue-ruim Lily Evans!

Nem Lucy nem Lily precisaram fazer esforço para reconhecer a voz daquele Comensal.

- Deixe-os em paz, Malfoy! Se sua birra é comigo, seja homem e encare quem te traz problemas não trouxas inocentes que não podem se defender.

Malfoy se aproximou e encarou a loirinha com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Lily apenas murmurou um urgente _"ficou louca?"_ no ouvido da amiga. O loiro fez um sinal e os outros Comensais abaixaram as varinhas fazendo os trouxas despencarem desacordados no chão.

- Me desafiando, sangue-ruim?

- Não. _Ainda_ não. Sou bruxa menor de idade, não posso fazer mágica fora da escola. Só quero saber o que você pretende. Eu sei que era você no cinema hoje.

Os Comensais deram risada.

- E você fala assim... na minha cara que não vai usar mágica nem pra se defender? Eu achava que você era corajosa, mas agora descobri que você é na verdade bastante idiota.

- Que isso, '_Lulu'_. Você sabe que não temos segredos um com o outro, não é mesmo? – Lucy respondeu divertida e o loiro estreitou os olhos – Só estou sendo sincera.

- Sua 'sinceridade' pode lhe custar caro... Somos cinco contra uma.

- Ela não está sozinha, Malfoy. – Falou Lily se colocando ao lado da amiga.

Lucius deu um passo para trás deixando um sorriso sarcástico à mostra e estendeu os braços para o alto.

- Mais diversão ainda... Duas sangue-ruins. Isso não poderia ser melhor.

- Lily, só temos que ganhar tempo. – Lucy cochichou para a amiga – Depois do ataque no cinema eu escrevi para Dumbledore, ele ia mandar alguém pra cuidar da gente e avisá-lo no caso de acontecer alguma coisa. Assim ele virá pessoalmente.

- Oh, você não é tão idiota quanto o Malfoy e eu pensávamos, afinal. – Lily respirou um pouco mais aliviada e Lucy balançou a cabeça.

Antes que elas continuassem a conversa, Lucy foi atingida pela maldição _Cruciatus_. A dor foi dilacerante, ela tentava resistir mas a cada segundo percebia que isso só piorava sua situação. Seu corpo parecia arder em brasa, sentia que ia explodir de dor. Caiu ajoelhada no chão.

_- Estupefaça_. – Gritou Remus da porta da boate. O Comensal que torturava Lucy cambaleou pra trás e a maldição foi interrompida.

Lily correu para perto da amiga. Lucy respirava pesadamente, mas deu um sorriso quase imperceptível para a amiga.

- Não era essa minha idéia de ganhar tempo... – Lily levantou a amiga e elas deram alguns passos pra trás.

- Você está bem, Lucy? – Perguntou Sirius preocupado se colocando ao lado da loirinha.

- Como diz o Remus, estou pronta pra outra. – Ela riu e tirou a varinha da bolsa.

- Vocês duas deviam voltar lá pra dentro. – Falou James erguendo a varinha na altura do peito.

- Não seja idiota, Potter. Agora nós vamos nisso até o fim. – Respondeu Lily que também estava em posição de combate.

O comensal mais alto que aparentava ser Malfoy deu um passo à frente.

- Eles pensam que vão lutar conosco. – Ele riu sarcasticamente – Não agora e não aqui. Só queríamos um pouco do diversão de fim-de-ano.

Malfoy estalou os dedos e os cinco Comensais desaparataram no mesmo instante.

Ouviram mais um estalar e abaixaram as varinhas sincronizadamente. Uma figura alta, magra e com longas vestes púrpura acabara de aparatar. Dumbledore estava ali.

- Eu imaginava que eles não fossem demorar. – Comentou Dumbledore calmamente se aproximando dos jovens. – Como está senhorita Eyelesbarrow?

- Já estou melhor, professor. Obrigada.

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Cuidarei dos dois trouxas feridos e daqui a pouco o Ministério deve estar chegando para alterar a memória dos que presenciaram tudo isso. Agora vocês devem voltar às suas casas. Lá estarão mais seguros, venham.

- Professor, acho que tem Dementadores lá dentro.

- Cuidaremos disso, senhorita Evans. A propósito, vocês não chegaram a usar magia, usaram?

- Apenas eu professor Dumbledore. – Falou Remus – Mas já tenho permissão.

- Sim, sim. Foi ótimo tê-lo por perto, Remus.

O diretor preparou duas chaves de portal e em poucos segundos os estudantes estavam de volta em casa.

* * *

- Férias realmente agitadas, não? – Perguntou Alice sentando com Gwenda na carteira em frente à de Lily e Lucy.

- Foi horrível ver a Lucy sendo torturada... – Lily falou triste.

- Não fica assim, já passou, estou tão bem. – Lucy riu – E doida para o Malfoy cruzar o meu caminho, eu não vou deixar barato o que ele fez.

- O que você pretende? – perguntou Gwenda.

- Nada. – Foi Lily quem respondeu – Se você atacar um estudante, qualquer que seja, eu mesma vou te dar detenção, mocinha.

- Não estou preocupada, Lis. Pode me dar dez detenções.

- Boa Tarde – Esganiçou o pequeno Flitwick se empoleirando em alguns livros – Hoje nós vamos aprofundar o estudo do feitiço do Patrono...

Alice e Gwenda viraram para frente. Lily ainda tentou insistir com Lucy.

- Dumbledore vai ficar decepcionado com você.

- Lis, relaxa. Eu não vou fazer nada de mais. – Lucy molhou a pena no tinteiro e anotou a data no pergaminho.

- Eu não quero que você faça nada. Por favor, _maninha_.

Lucy estreitou os olhos.

- Isso é covardia.

- Só estou querendo te proteger. – Lily sorriu e Lucy deu um longo suspiro.

- Ta bom. '_Je Promets_'. – Lucy sorriu para a amiga e começou a anotar as informações que o Professor Flitwick passava no quadro.

* * *

- ... quando ele entrou lá com a namoradinha dele, eu tomei todo meu Cappuccino em um gole só e pedi pro Edgar pra gente dar uma volta lá fora, ele estranhou mas aceitou.

Para a felicidade de Lily, Lucy tinha decidido contar sobre seu último passeio em Hogsmead. Estavam as quatro amigas sentadas na cama da loirinha com as cortinas fechadas.

- Nós subimos até a casa dos gritos e ficamos lá apoiados na grade conversando. Até que ele se encostou na cerca virando pra mim.

**Flashback**

_- Você gosta do Sirius, não gosta?_

_Lucy suspirou e olhou para Edgar. Já estava bem mais à vontade na presença dele e sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar com aquela pergunta. Não restava outra alternativa senão abrir o jogo..._

_- Pra falar a verdade... sim. – Ela se virou novamente para a casa dos gritos – Eu me apaixonei por ele desde o primeiro instante que o vi. Eu achava que era coisa de criança mas eu fui crescendo e não mudou nada..._

_- Suponho que ele não saiba disso? – Perguntou o moreno tirando um mecha de cabelo do rosto da loirinha e passando para trás da orelha._

_- Não. E se depender de mim, nunca vai saber. Ele é muito divertido e amigo, mas é o tipo de pessoa que nunca vai se prender à ninguém, não faz o estilo dele ser 'encoleirado'. Se eu der chance pra um relacionamento desse eu vou sofrer muito mais do que ficando quietinha no meu canto._

_- E por causa disso, não pretende se envolver com ninguém?_

_- Eu não disse isso. – Lucy sorriu – Acontece que eu amo o Sirius, não seria justo eu me envolver com alguém gostando de outra pessoa._

_- E se esse 'alguém' estiver disposto a aceitar isso? A te mostrar que você pode amar outra pessoa de uma forma diferente..._

_Lucy abaixou os olhos e ficou por um tempo encarando o chão coberto de neve. Deixou-se sorrir, logo ela que se intitulava o 'cupido' da Grifinória não sabia mais uma vez o que dizer pra Edgar._

_- Você tem o hábito de me deixar sem palavras... – Ela falou risonha ainda observando a neve._

_- Diga apenas __sim__. É bem mais fácil..._

_- Edgar, eu não quero usar você pra esquecer o Sirius. E não quero te machucar, e se não der certo?_

_- E se der certo? Você vai querer viver nessa dúvida? Eu estou consciente que pode não dar certo, você não está me enganando. Olha, vamos combinar o seguinte: o que quer que aconteça, nós vamos continuar amigos, sem ressentimentos._

_Lucy sentou na neve e sorriu para o moreno._

_- Você é ciumento?_

_- Como?_

_- Bom, eu não quero deixar de ser amiga dos marotos..._

_Edgar riu e sentou junto com a loirinha._

_- Eu acho que não precisamos mudar isso._

_- Então não nos custa tentar, né?_

_- É um sim?_

_- Não._

_- Não?_

_- Não. – Lucy deu uma gargalhada da expressão de Edgar - Você precisa perguntar direito._

_- Ah. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça e levantou estendendo a mão para puxar Lucy – A senhorita aceita namorar comigo?_

_- É... acho que sim. – ela respondeu ainda rindo._

_- Você também deveria responder direito, sabia?_

_- Tudo bem. Sim Edgar, eu aceito._

**Fim do Flashback**

- E foi assim, que a senhorita _Lucy Brigitte Eyelesbarrow_ deixou de ser uma moça solteira e agora é feliz e saltitante por ter encontrado sua alma gêmea... – A loirinha finalizou a história.

- Palhacinha... – falou Lily.

- Agora só falta você, não é Lis? – perguntou Gwenda.

- Antes só do que mal acompanhada. E só tenho visto companhias desagradáveis nesta escola.

- E o que você me diz de um certo apanhador da Corvinal? – Perguntou Lucy deixando Lily sem graça.

- Não tenho nada a dizer. Philip é apenas um bom amigo.

Lucy aproveitou a deixa para gargalhar.

- Detalhe meninas: O _Philip_ é um _bom amigo_. Eles se conhecem a quanto tempo? Um mês. Quando, em toda nossa história nessa escola, vocês viram a senhorita monitora chamar alguém pelo primeiro nome conhecendo a pessoa há menos de três meses?

- É verdade. Ela me chamou de Reed até o Natal do nosso primeiro ano.

- E eu? – Lucy apontou para si mesma indignada – Tive que ajoelhar no meio do Salão Principal e gritar "_Por Merlin garota, me chame de LU-CY_"...

As quatro amigas riram às gargalhadas.

- Eu lembro disso. – Falou Lily entre risos – Foi o dia que eu fiquei mais vermelha de toda a minha vida.

- Até o professor Dumbledore riu de você, Lucy – Falou Alice lembrando do dia.

- Lucy sempre foi doida. – Gwen comentou sorrindo e recebeu uma travesseirada da loirinha.

- Não desviem o assunto, estamos falando da Lily.

- Estávamos, Lucy. Agora nós temos aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. – Lily abriu o cortinado e pulou para fora da cama.

- Você não consegue esquecer uma única aula? – Perguntou Lucy pegando seu material.

Lily sorriu para a amiga mas não respondeu.

* * *

**N/A:**

Oie! Meus amores, desculpem por favor a demora! Eu achei que poderia postar até domingo passado, mas minha vida ta uma correria! Pra quem ainda não sabe, semana que vem é o _meu_ casamento! Isso mesmo! Dia 10 de fevereiro! Eu estou tão feliz! E tão ansiosa também!

Eu deveria estar dormindo a uma hora dessas (01:00am), já pensou uma noiva com olheiras enormes? o.O Mas minha consciência não me deixava em paz! Eu deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e ela gritava comigo dizendo que eu não devia prometer o que não vou cumprir... Por isso estou aqui, esperei todo mundo ir dormir e corri para o computador. Minha mãe me mata se souber que eu não estou cuidando do meu sono como deveria. Mas isso é só um detalhe, né?

Agora tenho que ir. Não vou marcar a data da próxima atualização, por conta dos preparativos pro casamento na semana que vem e minha viagem de lua-de-mel (ninguém é de ferro, né? Hahahaha).

**Por favor me desejem sorte! Eu volto assim que puder, o próximo capítulo chama Tristes Surpresas. Por favor comentem e façam uma autora às vésperas do casamento feliz! Vai ser um ótimo presente de casamento de vocês! Rsrsrs E, além do mais, no mesmo dia do casamento, é meu aniversário! Olhem só quantos motivos pra comemorar? XD**

**Muitos Beijinhos, Luci Potter.**


	16. Triste Surpresa

**Oláááááá!**

**Gente, que saudades disso aqui! Vocês me viciam, sabiam? Nossa! Meu casamento foi ma-ra-vi-lho-so! Obrigada à todas vocês que me falaram coisas tão lindas! Vocês são todas umas gracinhas!**

**Agora respondendo os comentários de vocês... Beijos!**

**miss Jane Poltergeist –** Oi linda! Por Merlin, eu nunca te odiaria! Pelo contrário, fiquei mais do que feliz com seus Parabéns! Sem comentários mesmo o nosso Reminho lindo, né? Er, desculpe, o SEU Reminho lindo, hehe. Sabia que eu fico toda emocionada quando você arranja um jeitinho de ler minha fic até quando não pode? E ainda dá um jeito de 'salgar' a fic! Obrigada! Obrigada mesmo! Beijinhos!

**-Laura- -** Muito obrigada querida! Deu tudo certo no meu casamento e eu estou muito feliz! Sim, o Edgar até que foi uma gracinha mesmo! Eu também amo o Sirius, mas... hehe. Tadinha da Lucy, né? E hoje você vai morrer de dó de outra personagem... rs. Beijinhos!

**Ana Lu – **Olá! Tudo ótimo! Que bom que você voltou! Hehe. Obrigada por gostar da minha fic! E obrigada pelos parabéns, olha eu demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas agora vou voltar a atualizar direto, ta? Não se preocupe! (rsrs) E você não deixe de comentar, isso me faz muito feliz, ta? Beijinhos!

**Ly Black –** Xuxu! Eu é que sou sua fã, moça! Ai, eu já pedi desculpas por não ter te respondido o outro comentário? Ai, me senti tão culpada! Porque eu tinha mesmo lido o seu comentário, mas na hora de postar até estranhei (sim, eu já vicei nos seus coments!), mas pensei comigo, 'decerto ela não teve tempo'... mas agora já foi, né? Culpa do ff! Háhá. Pior é que eu também já sonhei ter feito alguma coisa e achar que tinha mesmo feito... coisa de gente doida que nem nós... (hahaha não me leve a mal, hein? Rsrs). Ah, xuxu, obrigada pelos votos de felicidade para o meu casamento! Fico muito feliz de ter você aí na torcida! Esse capítulo está triste, mas espero que você goste... Beijinhos xuxu!

**Flavinha Greeneye –** Siiim... eu casei! Rsrs Mas nada de Lily e Lucy pra animarem a festa! Hehe Muito Obrigada pelos votos de felicidade! Obrigada mesmo! Meu dia foi lindo e maravilhoso! Ah, nós temos que conversar no msn, né? Eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! Hehe Ainda vamos conseguir! Aí eu te conto tudo, se quiser me add no orkut, fique à vontade, vou colocar algumas fotos do casamento por lá. Que bom que gostou do ano novo das bruxinhas, a Lucy se deu um pouco mal, mas quem manda ela se meter com o loiro aguado, né? Hehe Beijinhos!

**Carol Sayuri Evans –** Obrigada pelos votos de felicidade! Não se preocupe, meu marido não vai me impedir de postar! Hehehe, senão... coitadinho dele, né? Não vai nem ter tempo de perceber de onde veio o tiro... hahaha. Obrigada por comentar também! Fico feliz que a minha fic te divirta, mas espero que não tenha te acontecido nada grave, sabe eu fiquei preocupada quando li o que você escreveu: 'quando as fanfics eram as unicas coisas que me restaram'. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, hein? E que continue se divertindo com a minha fic e sempre que puder: comente, isso me faz muito feliz! Beijinhos.

**Bruna Black –** Muito obrigada Bruna! Espero poder escrever ainda muitas fics! Rsrsrs Beijinhos!

**Ni Souma San-Sahri –** Obrigada, e pode ficar tranqüila: a lua de mel me inspirou tanto que já estou até planejando mais uma fic... não deixe de acompanhar essa aqui que logo, logo teremos novidades! Que bom que você gosta da minha fic! Ela provavelmente vai ter mais que trinta capítulos! Não é fácil juntar a Lily e o James! Rsrs Beijinhos!

**Gabbriellah Black –** Agora já tenho 21! Hehe Eu prometo não abandonar vocês! Mas vocês também não podem me abandonar, hein? Agora vamos à suas campanhas: Concordo plenamente com elas! As 3! Hehe Só posso te adiantar uma coisa: a Anne vai 'rodar' rapidinho, mas o Edgar ainda vai ficar um tempinho com a Lucy... fazer o quê, né? Mas como diz a Lucy em 'Míopes Cupidos' (você já leu? É uma outra fic minha) _No fim tudo se acerta_! Agora sua última (mas não menos importante) campanha foi espetacular! Adorei mesmo! Quero um maroto pra mim! Hehe Menos um Petter... legal a idéia de joga-lo no caminhão de lixo! Obrigada pelo comentário tão fofo e pelo votos de felicidades! Beijinhos.

**JhU Radcliffe –** Sim, sim: eu AMO suas viagens! Até porque eu também 'viajo' que é uma beleza... rsrs Mas qual seria a graça da vida, né? Hehe Obrigada pelos votos de felicidade, e não se preocupe, o casamento não vai me fazer abandonar vocês! Até estou bolando mais outra fic! Me aguarde! Hehe. Sim a Lily se ferrou com a frase dela! Mas ela ainda vai demorar um pouco pra perceber o tanto que aquela frase é verdade! Ah, e já chega de ataques, ta? Não se preocupe! Ops, tinha me esquecido desse capítulo... mas é um dos últimos... hehe Eu sou má, hein! Beijinhos.

**-Nathi Black- -** Linda, você voltou! Que emoção! Sim, eu já casei! Estou muito feliz! E cheia de idéias novas! Olha só: eu chorei mesmo no fim da sua fic, mas não é culpa sua! Eu é que sou chorona, sempre fico triste quando acaba alguma fic! Não se preocupe! Rsrs Não deixe de me avisar quando sua nova história sair do papel, hein? Obrigada pelo comentário e pelo votos de felicidade! Beijinhos! (você não me enche o saco não! hehe)

**camilla gurjao –** Parabéns moça! Fico feliz por você! De verdade. Também fico feliz por saber que minha fic te distraía das tensões pré-vestibulares! Obrigada por salgar tanto a fic! Hehe Obrigada também pelos votos de felicidade! Eu estou muito feliz mesmo com o meu amor! Beijinhos.

**Melina Black –** Já te adicionei! Vamos conversar sim! E vamos falar muito sobre Nárnia! Rsrs Que bom que você gostou do casamento da Pet, eu me diverti muito escrevendo! E não se preocupe em deixar comentários gigantes, eu adoro! Beijinhos!

**Agora, vamos ao capítulo... **

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Triste Surpresa**

* * *

_Estava tudo escuro. Ela piscou os olhos para tentar acostumar a visão, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi bater em alguma coisa. Apalpou até descobrir que era um sofá._

'_Isso significa que estou na sala' pensou consigo mesma._

_Continuou andando. Não sabia porque mais precisava encontrar as escadas. Olhou através da cortina entreaberta, lá fora o céu estava sem estrelas, podia sentir o cheiro da chuva se aproximando._

_De repente um relâmpago iluminou o lugar e ela pode ver a escada. Subiu silenciosamente. Lá em cima algumas vozes sussurravam... ela precisava ouvir, de algum jeito... Pôde distinguir três silhuetas quando outro relâmpago clareou o corredor. Chegou mais perto se escondendo atrás de um armário._

_As três pessoas pareciam ter desaparecido. Ouviu uma voz vindo do corredor à esquerda. Um grito... alguma coisa quebrando... precisava sair dali, mas seus pés a grudaram no chão. Viu um vulto passar correndo em sua frente e se encostou mais na parede. Outro vulto._

_As duas pessoas começaram a gritar, pedindo socorro. Ela queria ajudar, mas não sabia o que tinha acontecido com seus pés. Mais três pessoas passaram na sua frente e ela sentiu-se arrepiar involuntariamente._

_Escutou mais gritos... precisava fazer alguma coisa. Puxou os pés com força do chão e eles cederam. Voltou para a beira da escada silenciosamente mas teve que levar as mãos à boca para não gritar. Uma mulher estava no chão se contorcendo de dor, enquanto um homem observava a cena desesperado tentando se soltar de alguma corda invisível._

_De repente o homem voou para o alto e bateu contra uma parede. Caiu no chão massageando o pulso. Um filete de sangue lhe escorria pela nuca. A mulher agora flutuava no ar e quem começou a se contorcer foi o homem. Desviou o olhar do casal e viu as outras três pessoas rindo enquanto empunhavam as varinhas._

_No segundo seguinte um jorro de luz verde saiu de uma das varinhas e a mulher caiu com um baque surdo no chão. O homem começou a chorar, gritar e se arrastou até a mulher... A distancia parecia cada vez maior, ela tinha ímpetos de correr até ele e fazê-lo se aproximar logo da mulher._

_O homem estendeu a mão... Se arrastou mais um pouco... Estava a centímetros do corpo da mulher... Alguém pisou-lhe na mão e ele, ensangüentado e sujo, começou a gritar estendeu a outra mão mas só conseguiu tocar os cabelos da esposa antes que a mesma luz verde o fizesse parar..._

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! -Alice deu um pulo de sua cama.

Lily, Lucy e Gwenda acordaram assustadas. Emily murmurou um "_Por Merlin, me deixa dormir_'.

- O que foi, Alice? – Perguntou Gwenda sentando assustada na cama da amiga.

Alice não conseguia falar, estava suada e respirava pesadamente como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma corrida. O rosto estava lavado de lágrimas.

- Beba essa água. – Lucy estendeu uma jarra de água para Alice.

A morena olhou surpresa para a jarra estendida em sua direção.

- Não tem copos. Os Elfos estão muito displicentes. – Respondeu Lucy bocejando.

- Foi um pesadelo, Lice? – Perguntou Lily.

- Eu... Não me lembro direito... Mas tinha raios e... Uma luz verde...

- Está tudo bem agora, Lice. Aqui está tudo em paz, olha só lá fora. Tem até estrelas.

- Eu não tenho medo de raios, Lucy. – Falou Alice séria.

- O que era então? – perguntou Gwenda – Seu grito foi de quem estava apavorada.

- Não consigo lembrar. Eu sei que foi alguma coisa horrível, olha como está meu rosto de lágrimas.

- Foi só um sonho ruim. Não precisa se preocupar. – Sussurrou Lily maternalmente.

- Quer chocolate? Sempre ajuda um pouco. – Lucy entregou uma barra de chocolates para Alice.

- De onde apareceu esse chocolate? – Perguntou Lily.

- Do bolso do meu robe. – Lily arqueou a sobrancelha incrédula – Lis, a gente nunca sabe quando vai precisar de um.

Gwenda e Alice riram.

- Já se sente um pouco melhor? – perguntou Lily.

- Estou bem. Eu nem lembro do sonho mesmo.

- Ok, então nós vamos dormir, está bem? Qualquer coisa você já sabe: é só gritar. – Falou Lucy indo para sua cama.

Lily e Gwenda fizeram o mesmo. Alice ainda demorou um pouco pra dormir tentando lembrar do sonho, por fim, acabou desistindo.

* * *

- Achei que o final de semana não fosse chegar nunca. – Lucy falou aliviada no outro dia saindo da última aula da tarde.

- Não sei pra que essa pressa toda pelo final de semana. Nem passeio em Hogsmead tem. – Falou Lily parando bruscamente ao ouvir James a chamar – O que foi dessa vez, Potter?

O moreno se aproximou e lhe entregou uma flor.

- Você está linda hoje, meu lírio.

Lucy, Alice e Gwenda se encararam sorrindo.

- EU NÃO SOU SEU LÍRIO, SERÁ QUE...

- Será que você não cansa de responder sempre a mesma coisa? – perguntou o maroto deixando Lily mais irritada.

- POTTER! SERÁ POSSÍVEL QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE...

- Te esquecer? Fingir que você não existe? Viu como eu já decorei o discurso? E a resposta é Não.

Os outros marotos se aproximaram do grupo. Remus abraçou Gwenda e observava divertido a discussão.

- Vocês não deviam fazer tanto escândalo, sabiam? – Comentou Sirius.

- Hei, eu não faço escândalo! – protestou James – É a Lily que grita como uma louca.

- EU NÃO GRITO COMO UMA LOUCA.

- Não? – Sirius perguntou irônico.

Lily fuzilou o outro maroto com o olhar. Lucy tentou intervir pegando no braço da amiga.

- Vamos Lily. Eu prometi que ia à biblioteca com você. É melhor irmos antes que eu desista.

- Espera. – falou James.

- O que você ainda quer, Potter? Se você me fizer aquela pergunta que é tão insuportável quanto você, eu juro que te transformo em uma abóbora do canteiro do Hagrid e deixo te servirem como jantar no próximo dia das bruxas.

James e Sirius arregalaram os olhos. Lucy murmurou risonha para Remus e Gwenda "_Essa é minha menina_".

- McGonagall mandou te chamar. E disse que é urgente.

Lily suavizou a expressão e falou baixo.

- Ah! Obrigada, Potter.

James, Sirius e Peter saíram. Lucy se aproximou da amiga.

- Achou que iria escapar? Você foi a única que ainda não cumpriu detenção por estar passeando pelo castelo aquela noite.

- Pensei que ela tinha esquecido. Não precisa me esperar, eu te procuro quando terminar com a McGonagall.

Lucy assentiu e saiu acompanhada de Alice, Gwenda e Remus.

* * *

A porta da sala da professora estava entreaberta e Lily bateu antes de entrar. Dumbledore estava sentado no lugar de McGonagall que estava em pé atrás do diretor.

- Boa Tarde, professor Dumbledore. – Lily sorriu para o diretor sentando de frente pra ele.

- Receio que não seja tão boa assim, senhorita Evans.

Lily se endireitou na cadeira e encarou a professora que desviou o olhar.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou já um pouco nervosa.

- O que vou lhe dizer não é nada fácil pra mim, nem será pra você ao terminar de ouvir meu relato.

A ruiva apenas piscou os grandes olhos verdes e continuou encarando o diretor.

- Os exércitos de Voldemort estão crescendo. Como você sabe, a comunidade bruxa está em pânico. Tem acompanhado as notícias, senhorita Evans?

- Sim, eu leio o Profeta Diário e um jornal que a Lucy recebe da França.

- Ótimo. Então já deve estar sabendo que os bruxos já não nomeiam mais Lord Voldemort.

- Eu acho ridículo. Sabe, as coisas ficam um tanto confusas quando todos começam a se referir à ele como 'Você-sabe-quem' ou 'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado'. Devemos chamar as coisas pelo nome que receberam.

- Concordo com a senhorita. Acho até que vou anotar suas palavras para tentar convencer algumas pessoas sobre o tanto que essa atitude é patética.

Lily sorriu para o diretor.

- Mas não foi pra falar sobre o nome de Voldemort que vocês me chamaram aqui, foi?

- Não. Embora o fato dele ter aparecido em público semana passada tenha alarmado bastante alguns bruxos e com isso fortalecido a confiança dos Comensais da Morte. O fato é que, na noite passada, o Ministério teve grande dificuldade para atender todos os chamados de ataques. Quinze famílias foram destruídas, senhorita Evans. Tivemos muitas mortes nessa última noite, a mais sangrenta desde o início da guerra.

- Isso é terrível. – Falou a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos. – Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

- Na verdade, sou eu quem deve fazer essa pergunta. Hoje de manhã seus pais foram encontrados mortos pelo esquadrão de segurança do Ministério da Magia.

Lily sentiu todo o ar sair de seus pulmões. Os olhos secaram e ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Como... como isso é possível? Deve ter algum engano, meus pais...

- Lamento, minha querida. Mas é a verdade. – Falou professora Minerva segurando a mão da menina.

- E... Petúnia?

- Ela já está sabendo.

- Quero saber como ela está. – Perguntou Lily chorando – E eu preciso... preciso vê-los... Saber, alguma coisa...

- Acalme-se senhorita Evans... beba um pouco de água. – Ofereceu Minerva.

- Não quero água. Eu... Eu quero ficar sozinha.

Lily levantou da cadeira tremendo e saiu sem rumo da sala da professora.

* * *

- Ganhei de novo! – Falou Gwenda entusiasmada dando um selinho no namorado.

- Não vale. – Lucy reclamou indignada – Remus é o melhor jogador de xadrez da Grifinória.

- Não ofende, Lucy. – Sirius levantou a mão – Eu também sou muito bom.

- Bom em me dar palpites errados, só se for! Merlin, nenhuma dica sua deu certo. – Lucy jogou uma almofada em Sirius.

- Hei, que culpa eu tenho se você não sabe seguir meus conselhos?

- Está me chamando de burra?

- Crianças, parem! – falou James organizando o tabuleiro – Vamos pra próxima partida.

- Eu quero jogar de novo. – Falou Lucy – Mas sem o Sirius me dando azar.

Sirius devolveu a almofadada em Lucy.

- Tudo bem bom, menospreza vai. Um dia você ainda vai precisar dos meus palpites.

- Nesse dia podem me internar no St. Mungus. E então? Quem vai jogar contra mim?

- Pode ser o próprio Sirius. – Respondeu Remus – Assim não corre o risco dele se meter no seu jogo.

- Ótimo! Aceita o desafio, _Black_?

- Aceito, _Eyelesbarrow_.

Os dois se encararam sérios mas depois riram. Naquele momento o retrato da mulher gorda abriu e Lucy reparou Lily entrar correndo.

- Lis! Vem jogar com a gente!

- Me deixa em paz, Lucy. – Gritou Lily indo direto para o dormitório.

Lucy levantou correndo e segurou a mão da amiga ainda no pé da escada.

- O que aconteceu? – Lucy perguntou séria e Lily virou para ela – Lis, você está chorando... O que foi? Fizeram alguma coisa pra você? Foi algum Sonserino retardado? Foi...

- Não! – Lily respondeu brava – Não foi nada disso. Me deixa em paz, por favor.

- Eu quero te ajudar.

- Se quer me ajudar cava um buraco no chão, me joga lá dentro e tampa com bastante terra, ou me coloca embaixo do chuveiro até eu definhar de tanta água ou...

- Pára! - Lucy gritou para a amiga.

- Larga minha mão, Lucy!

- Eu não vou te deixar nesse estado, Lis. Me conta o que foi que te aconteceu. Por Merlin, você não está em condições de ficar sozinha, vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira.

Lily encarou a amiga ainda chorando.

- Veja.

- Eu não vou fazer isso, Lis. Eu quero que você me fale.

- Eu... Não consigo... – respondeu a ruiva e meio aos soluços.

- Tenta? – Lucy implorou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eles...

- Eles?

- Eles mataram meus pais. Os Comensais... mataram. Você entende?

Lucy deu um passo pra trás.

- Não pode ser, Lis...

Lily abraçou a amiga e começou a chorar mais ainda.

Todos os Grifinórios que tinham parado para observar a discussão assistiam a cena petrificados.

Lily soltou a amiga. Já estava com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar.

- Eu... Eu só posso dizer que vou estar sempre aqui. Para o que você precisar. – Falou Lucy.

- Eu sei. Obrigada. Agora eu vou subir, preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.

Lucy assentiu e continuou parada ao pé da escada. Gwenda foi até a amiga e a abraçou.

- Ai, Gwen. Acabo de perder minha segunda família. É impossível acreditar que menos de um mês atrás a gente estava brincando no dia de Natal e agora... Assim, de uma hora pra outra. Não é justo!

Gwenda encaminhou a amiga novamente para a poltrona. Lucy ficou por um tempo apenas observando a madeira estalar na lareira.

- Lucy, a gente vai estar aqui com você e com a Lily. Pra dar todo o apoio.

- Eu sei Remus. Obrigada, só não vou chamar vocês de família porque tenho medo de...

- Deixa de ser boba, Lucy. – Falou Sirius – A Grifinória é uma grande família, a gente se preocupa com vocês.

- Eu acho que vou subir e falar com a Lily. – Murmurou Alice soltando a mão de Frank – Ela diz que quer ficar sozinha mas a gente sempre precisa de alguém por perto.

- Faz isso por mim, Lice? – Falou Lucy secando algumas lágrimas. – Eu não vou ter forças pra consolar a Lily.

Alice subiu as escadas correndo.

- Se eu descobrir que o Malfoy tem alguma participação nisso, faço ele em pedacinhos. – Falou Lucy entre soluços.

- Não é hora de se preocupar com o Malfoy, Lucy. – Comentou Gwenda.

Lucy levantou e enxugou as lágrimas com um lenço conjurado por James.

- Você tem razão.

- E onde você vai? – perguntou James.

- Andar. Vou para os jardins.

- Não é melhor você...

- Obrigada Gwen. Mas eu quero ficar um pouquinho sozinha mesmo. – Lucy abriu um sorriso doce – Mas depois eu quero consolo de cada um de vocês. A Lily também vai precisar...

- Lucy, por favor, me prometa que você não vai atrás do Malfoy.

- Remus... – Lucy choramingou.

- Pelo menos por enquanto. Pelo menos hoje.

A loirinha suspirou antes de concordar.

- Eu prometo. Por você, hein? Se ele cruzar meu caminho eu finjo que não aconteceu nada e acerto as contas com ele depois.

- Isso mesmo. – Remus falou carinhosamente – Pode ir então.

* * *

- Lis? – Alice perguntou se aproximando da cama da amiga.

A morena pôde escutar apenas alguns soluços como resposta. Abriu as cortinas vagarosamente e teve um _deja vu_. Lembrou da mesma cena acontecida a quatro meses atrás nessa mesma cama. Quando Gwenda chorava a morte dos pais.

Alice sentou na beirada da cama e acariciou os cabelos de Lily afastando-os do rosto molhado.

- Isso é terrível, Lis. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa por você.

- Não me deixa sozinha? – Lily perguntou deitando no colo de Alice.

- Não. Não deixo.

- Eles eram tudo o que eu tinha, Lice. Minha avó está tão velhinha, e minha irmã... Ah, se Petúnia souber que foram bruxos que mataram nossos pais... Ela não vai me perdoar nunca!

- Lis, Petúnia não tem que te perdoar de nada, você não tem culpa nenhuma no que aconteceu. E não é você quem diz que sua única irmã é a Lucy?

- Como ela está? – Perguntou soluçando.

- Arrasada. Não teve coragem de subir. Mas estamos mais preocupados com você.

- Eu não tenho mais forças nem pra chorar... Amanhã, amanhã vai ser o enterro. Dumbledore me falou depois que eu saí da sala dele.

- Você vai?

- Sim. – Lily enxugou algumas lágrimas. - Eu pedi permissão pra vocês irem comigo, e Dumbledore aceitou.

- Nós iremos sim, Lily. Nem que ele não autorizasse, nós daríamos um jeito de não te deixar sozinha.

- Obrigada. – Foi tudo que Lily conseguiu responder antes de recomeçar a chorar.

* * *

- Lucy?

A loirinha parou no meio do corredor sem se virar.

- James. – Falou baixinho quando o maroto emparelhou com ela e recomeçaram a andar.

- Você acha que Lily ficaria brava se eu tentasse consolá-la?

- Porque você gostaria de fazer isso?

- Não sei. – Ele encolheu os ombros - Fiquei preocupado com ela.

- Se você me jurar que não vai implicar com ela...

- Olha, eu sei que adoro pirraçar a Lily, mas também entendo o momento que ela está passando. Eu vou saber respeitar.

- Eu espero que sim. – Lucy abriu um sorriso tímido – Ou eu asso você em um forno gigante junto com o Malfoy.

James sorriu marotamente.

- Depois a gente conversa.

- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou James.

- Vou. Só queria encontrar Edgar...

- Eu mando ele ao seu encontro. No lago, pode ser?

- O que seria de mim sem você? – Lucy deu um abraço em James e saiu do castelo.

* * *

Lucy não desgrudou de Lily um minuto sequer. Era agora o único apoio da ruiva e também sua única família. No enterro as duas choraram mais que Petúnia.

Como Lily havia previsto, Petúnia a considerava culpada pela morte dos pais por Lily ser o que era: uma bruxa. Foram Lucy, Alice e Gwenda que deram forças para a amiga, consolando-a em todos os momentos.

Lily tinha conseguido que Dumbledore fosse nomeado seu tutor. Assim a ruivinha não precisaria se ausentar da escola para as audiência de divisões de bens e também evitaria confrontos com Petúnia.

Lucy chorou muito ao ver Daisy Evans usando o colar que a loirinha tinha dado no Ano Novo. Ela tinha desejado paixão para o novo ano com aquele colar vermelho, mas o significado agora era outro para Lucy: sangue.

Lily acompanhou com desespero o caixões sendo depositados nas urnas e sendo cobertos de terra. Estavam um ao lado do outro. Como sempre estiveram em toda a vida. Lily não agüentou assistir a cena e abraçou Lucy ainda mais forte. A loirinha encarou o sacerdote que fala um monte de palavras bonitas, mas vazias... nada daquilo fazia mais sentido.

- Nós vamos nos vingar de quem fez isso, Lis.

A ruivinha se afastou um pouco e encarou Lucy.

- Eu vou lutar nessa guerra estúpida com todas as minhas forças, mas eu juro que isso não vai ficar assim.

- Não é matando quem fez isso que vamos conseguir justiça, Lucy.

- Eu não falei em matar, Lis. Mas Voldemort e suas bonequinhas vão ter o que merecem.

Lily abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu também não vou me entregar tão fácil assim.

- Nem nós. – Falou Alice. Ela e Gwenda se juntaram às amigas e as quatro saíram abraçadas do cemitério.

* * *

Lily estava mais uma vez na biblioteca. Desde a morte dos pais a ruiva apenas não almoçava na biblioteca, mas todo o restante do tempo era lá que qualquer um poderia encontrá-la.

Todos os alunos já estavam em suas cama àquela hora, mas Lily havia conseguido com Dumbledore uma permissão especial para fazer suas pesquisas na hora que quisesse e assim ocupar a cabeça com alguma coisa diferente.

A porta da biblioteca rangeu levemente e ruiva levantou o olhos assustada. Mas logo fechou a cara quando James sentou em sua frente do outro lado da mesa.

- O que você quer, Potter? Não estou com tempo para as suas gracinhas.

- Só vim te fazer companhia. – Falou ele acendendo mais uma lamparina e colocando na ponta da mesa.

- Muito obrigada, mas eu estava maravilhosamente bem sozinha. – respondeu Lily voltando a riscar o pergaminho.

- Não parece. – James abriu um sorriso tímido. – Vamos voltar para a Torre?

- Eu não quero voltar para a Torre agora. Por favor, me deixa sozinha, Potter?

- Não. Se você não vai voltar, eu também não. E não arredo o pé daqui enquanto você não for junto.

- Você não tem permissão pra perambular pela escola a uma hora dessas da noite.

- Me coloque em detenção então, monitora. – Ele falou sarcástico.

Lily apenas bufou e voltou a dar atenção aos seus pergaminhos. Tentando ignorar a presença de James em sua frente.

- Nós estamos preocupados com você, Lily. Não tem comido direito, tem se enfiado nessa biblioteca o dia inteiro e Alice me contou que você não tem nem dormido.

A ruiva levantou os olhos para ele.

- Isso, Potter, não é da sua conta. Minha vida não lhe diz respeito, será que é difícil pra você entender? – respondeu hostil.

- Não me diz respeito, mesmo assim eu me preocupo. E nem adianta tentar, eu não vim aqui para brigar com você hoje.

- Ah! Sou eu quem provoca as discussões? – Lily colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Sim. Eu venho com dez rosas na mão e você me responde com vinte pedras. Mas eu prometi que não iria arranjar briga com você.

Lily já se preparava pra gritar com ele quando percebeu. Já tinha escutado aquela frase antes, e não gostou nada disso.

- Prometeu não brigar? – perguntou estreitando os olhos – Prometeu para quem, Potter?

James arregalou os olhos, não tinha percebido que falara aquilo.

- Prometi? Ah, sim, prometi à mim mesmo. E vim em missão de paz.

- Isso está me cheirando um dedinnho da Lucy nessa história. – Murmurou pra si mesma, mas suficientemente alto para James ouvir.

- Não, Lucy não...

- Ela não aprende mesmo! – Lily o interrompeu às gargalhadas.

James se assustou um pouco com a reação de Lily e não sabia se era seguro confirmar que foi para Lucy a promessa.

- Ela está preocupada com você.

- E mandou _você_ pra me consolar?

James abriu um sorriso maroto e arrepiou o cabelo.

- Na verdade ela sabe que eu sou o máximo. Mas não se preocupe, eu só tenho olhos para você, Lily.

Lily fechou a cara novamente.

- Na verdade, acho que ela esta perdendo o tato. Lucy sempre foi desajuizada, mas agora se esvaiu completamente do senso de razão.

James continuava a encarar Lily sorridente. A ruiva revirou os olhos e começou a guardar o material.

- Viu como eu sou persuasivo?

- O que eu não faço pra me ver livre de você, isso sim! – Lily respondeu séria mas com um tom divertido na voz.

James apenas sorriu.

- Às vezes você me lembra a Lucy, sabia? – A ruiva perguntou de repente.

- E você gosta dela, não gosta?

- Gosto. Mas é porque o lado divertido dela supera o insuportável. Já com você a história é ao contrário.

- E você sempre tem uma alfinetada, não é? – James perguntou ainda sorridente.

Lily também sorriu e os dois ficaram em silêncio se encarando. A ruiva balançou a cabeça e desmanchou o sorriso.

- Vamos logo, Potter.

- Vamos. – James deu um tapinha na mão de Lily quando ela ameaçou pegar o material – Pode deixar que eu levo isso.

Lily achou melhor não discutir. Quem sabe Lucy não tinha razão? E se James não fosse tão insuportável quanto aparentava? Balançou mais uma vez a cabeça e concluiu que esses pensamentos malucos não passavam do cansaço que ela vinha acumulando há semanas.

* * *

**N/A:**

Não me matem! (rsrs)

Era necessário matar os pais da Lily, _sorry_. Mas vamos ver o lado bom? Sim, existe um lado bom nessa história! A Lily e o James 'se entenderam' um pouco melhor no final do capítulo, não é?

E o que falar do dom da Alice? Só que assim como o da Lucy, o dom dela vai ser muito útil na guerra. Agora qual será o da Gwen e o da ruivinha? Façam suas apostas... hehe

Quero mais uma vez agradecer todas vocês que comentaram no capítulo passado! Eu fiquei muito feliz _mesmo_ com o carinho que eu recebi de vocês! Meu casamento foi lindo, lindo e eu estou muitíssimo feliz!

Agora uma novidade: a **Bruna Martins** me deu um presente de aniversário-casamento: uma comunidade no orkut para as minhas fics! Então se você tem orkut e quiser me adicionar: fique à vontade. Meu nome é Franciane Maffei. A comunidade se chama '_Fics da Luci E. Potter_'. Tem o link no meu profile. Vou ficar muito feliz em receber vocês por lá!

É isso, pessoal! Por favor não deixem de comentar, eu sei que demorei pra postar esse capítulo... espero que não tenham esquecido de mim!

Beijinhos, Luci Potter.

**Próxima atualização: 12 de Março.**

**Outra coisa: FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DA MULHER! Pra todas nós! Seja a mulher de 11, de 15, de 30 ou de 80 anos! Somos todas especiais! Ser mulher é uma dádiva! E todas nós somos lindas e perfeitas. Por isso quero parabenizar todas vocês que lêem a minha fic e são tão especiais! Um beijo enorme pra todas!**


	17. Um Novo Fim

**/ Luci E. Potter entra distribuindo chocolates pra todos os leitores/**

**Olá!**

**Deixei todo mundo triste no capítulo passado, hein? Me desculpem... Pra me redimir quero lhes entregar esses chocolates virtuais! Hahaha**

**Pessoal, só depois de ter postado o capítulo passado é que eu fui perceber que a data estava errada. Dia doze de março era pra sair o trailer de Míopes Cupidos II e eu confundi as coisas... Mas tudo bem, né? Aqui estou eu para mais um capítulo. Bem mais feliz do que o anterior. Hoje vocês vão conhecer a mãe da Lucy! Ela é uma figura! Vai ter uma pequena participação hoje, mas depois ela volta!**

**Chega de enrolação, né? Vamos às reviews:**

**miss Jane Poltergeist –** Oie! Linda, obrigada! Eu também senti muita falta sua e das suas review´s que tanto me divertem sabia? Mas como eu estava escrevendo MP2, você não saía da minha cabeça! Hahaha Obrigada pela torcida pelo meu casamento! A Lily agora vai morar na casa da Lucy, imagina só! Agora me conta uma coisa, Jane que fic é essa do striptease? Por favor me conta? Prometo que fecho os olhos quando aparecer seu lobinho... huahuahau Só quero ver o 'Jamesinho'! k k k Isso, nós mulheres somos demais! O que seria da vida dos homens sem nós? Hehehe Obrigda por entrar na comunidade, vou te add no orkut, ta? Muitos e muitos beijinhos Também senti muitas saudades suas!

**Ana Lu –** É claro que pode me add! Aliás, já te add também! Rsrs E obrigada por entrar na comunidade! Agora sobre o capítulo... acho que foi o mais triste até agora, né? Depois que eu escrevi ele fiquei tão triste. Foi por causa dele que eu escrevi a minha outra fic _Míopes Cupidos_, pra distrair um pouco... hehe E sim, minha lua de mel foi o máximo! Huahuahua Muitos Beijinhos!

**Carol Sayuri Evans –** Obrigada moça! E fico feliz em saber que está tudo bem com você! Hehe eu também tenho um lado bem melodramático às vezes, e como eu fico fazendo gracinha com a expressão séria sempre pensam que eu estou falando a verdade... huahuahua E desculpe pelo capítulo triste... quer dizer... a culpa é do 'Tio Voldinho', então não dá pra perdoar, né? Rsrsrs Muitos Beijinhos!

**Bruna Black –** Olá Bruninha! Realmente ficou melhor seu novo nick! Hehe Olha só, já postei o trailer de MP2 e a fic já começa no dia 18! Chega de mistério! Huahuahua. Sim, o dom da Alice é o dom da vidência, só que por enquanto ela não lembra do sonho, mas vai ser apenas uma questão de treino! Hehe Olha só, eu estou sem internet, estou vindo na casa da minha mãe pra escrever e postar a fic, então vai ser meio difícil a gente se encontrar no MSN... a próxima vez que eu entrar na net já te mando o arquivo da fic (estou me sentindo tão culpada!). Muitos Beijinhos!

**Ly Black –** Xuxu! Que bom que você não me abandonou! Rsrs Também estava com saudades! Muitas saudades. Obrigada pela torcida e por dedicar o capítulo de _Irresistível_ pra mim! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo! Eu salvei os capítulos no meu PC e estou lendo aos poucos... assim que eu terminar de ler eu comento por lá, ta? Desculpa te fazer chorar... mas era realmente necessário! Espero que a doida da mãe da Lucy te alegre um pouco no capítulo de hoje. Ah, também tem um 'tapa' que eu acho que você vai adorar! Rsrsrs Que lindo você entrou na comunidade! Obrigada! Muitos Beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye –** Você não é intrometida de jeito nenhum! Pelo contrário, suas review´s me fazem muito feliz! Hoho, me desculpe ter te feito chorar? Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e por sentir falta da minha fic, eu também senti muita falta disso aqui! (é viciante! Rsrsrs). Ah, eu recebi seu e-mail e adorei a idéia, vou te responder a mensagem, ta? Muitos Beijinhos!

**JhU Radcliffe –** Yes, faltou _o beijo_! Mas vou te contar uma coisa: ele já está escrito! Isso! Não prometo data, mas já ta escrito! Rsrs Olha só: como o capítulo passado já estava escrito desde antes de eu casar, a gente descarta a hipótese da culpa ser do meu maridinho, né? Rsrsrs Sim, eu estou muito feliz com o meu casamento e muito feliz também por voltar a postar! Senti muita falta desse momento de responder as review´s, sabia?

Muitos Beijinhos!

**-Laura- -** E mais uma vez: obrigada! Rsrs Olha só, Nárnia vai ser do capítulo 19 ao 25. Talvez eu consiga escrever mais alguma coisa em Nárnia, mas por enquanto vão ser estes! Muitos Beijinhos.

**CamillaGurjao –** Foi muito boa! Huhauhaua Olha só, sábado eu começo a postar uma fic Sirius-Lucy! Não lembro se você lia Míopes Cupidos, de qualquer forma a nova fic é uma continuação, se tiver tempo leia também, é uma fic curtinha nem vai tomar muito do seu tempo! Hehe Falando em tempo, eu entendo se você comentar só quando puder, e já fico muito feliz, viu _doutora_? Rsrs Você gostou da passagem em Nárnia? A intenção não era causar infarto... hehehe só atiçar um pouquinho a curiosidade! Muitos e muitos beijinhos!

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo... Beijinhos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Um novo fim**

* * *

- Como você se saiu, Lily? – perguntou Frank quando a ruiva sentou para o almoço.

- Meu _Patrono_ foi perfeito, mas em compensação na prova teórica... devo ter errado umas três questões. – Respondeu desanimada.

- Duvido muito, Lis. – Consolou Alice. – Você é uma das melhores alunas de DCAT.

- Já souberam da última? – Edgar perguntou animado sentando com Lucy na mesa da Grifinória.

- Sirius namorando a Emily? – Perguntou Gwenda servindo-se de batatas.

- Gwen, essa já está ultrapassada. As fofocas nessa escola são atualizadas de hora em hora. – Lucy respondeu sorridente. – Professor Norton vai pedir demissão.

- Como? – Lily e Alice perguntaram juntas.

- Parece que depois da prova de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ele recebeu uma coruja negra, trazendo um informativo que sua família estava em poder dos Comensais da Morte. – Explicou Edgar.

- Será que agora ele vai parar de fazer pouco caso da guerra? – Lucy perguntou sorridente.

- Chamar isso de guerra é um ultraje, mocinha! São apenas alguns desordeiros, difamando as artes das trevas por pura diversão. – Remus imitou a voz e os gestos rígidos do professor Norton.

Todos na mesa riram.

- Lucy, é melhor você ficar longe do professor, ele é bem capaz de te azarar se você lhe atravessar o caminho. – Frank fez uma expressão séria, mas logo riu.

- Eu? Não fiz nada pra ele!

- '_A hora que acontecer com a sua família, professor, acredito que seus conceitos de guerra vão mudar_' e '_Ninguém está livre disso_' exprimem bem o que Frank quis dizer. – Alice lembrou alegremente.

- Eu já cumpri minha detenção por '_ameaçar um superior_'. Pra mim eu tinha apenas o alertado... Mas ele sempre entende do jeito que quer.

- Falou no diabo... – Falou Remus olhando para a entrada do salão principal.

Todos viraram na mesma direção. O professor Norton era um homem alto e robusto. O rosto enrugado e os óculos de lentes grossas contribuíam para lhe dar um aspecto severo, apenas confirmado por seu caminhar rígido e voz grave.

- Me diga, agora, onde eles estão! – Perguntou o professor parando atrás de Lucy.

A loirinha virou lentamente e encarou os olhos negros do professor.

- Onde estão quem? – Perguntou com um fingido autocontrole.

- Não se faça de desentendida, mocinha!

- Desculpe, mas não sei do que o senhor está falando. Se puder ser mais específico, talvez eu possa lhe ajudar, professor.

- Minha mulher e meus filhos.

- Provavelmente em sua casa, senhor. Como posso saber? Isso faz parte de alguma coisa relativa à prova que acabamos de fazer? Não vejo nenhuma ligação com...

- Quieta! – Norton gritou chamando a atenção de vários alunos de outras casas – Quero saber o que você fez com eles. E agora!

- Desculpe, senhor, mas continuo sem entender o que pode estar acontecendo.

- Há dois meses você me fez uma ameaça, hoje eu recebi uma carta comunicando que minha família foi raptada. Quero saber o que você quer!

- Ah! É isso... Correção: há quatro meses atrás quando minha amiga tinha recém perdido os pais nessa guerra idiota, o senhor fez pouco caso dos sentimentos dela e menosprezou a guerra. O que eu lhe disse foi que sua opinião mudaria quando acontecesse com o senhor. E lhe disse também que ninguém estava livre de sofrer alguma coisa. Nem mesmo o senhor.

- Dumbledore vai ficar sabendo disso.

- Eu já estou sabendo, Norton. – Respondeu Dumbledore calmamente ao se aproximar do grupo - Curiosamente encontrei a senhorita Eyelesbarrow aparando a grama das imediações do Salgueiro Lutador um dia desses. Uma detenção, no mínimo, curiosa.

Lucy fez a melhor cara de anjo que conseguiu.

- Você... Quer dizer... O senhor... – Norton ficou repentinamente nervoso.

- Só não lhe chamei a atenção por ter dado uma detenção tão perigosa à uma aluna, porque a senhorita Lucy intercedeu por você, professor. E também me contou a discussão que ocasionou a detenção, na minha opinião – piscou um olho – indevida. Todos nós sabemos que o mundo bruxo está passando por um momento terrível. É insensato de sua parte fazer nossos alunos acreditarem que o que está acontecendo lá fora não é uma guerra.

O professor abandonou a postura e começou a chorar.

- Eu... Eu só quero eles de volta... Só isso...

- Calma, calma, Norton. Venha comigo, vamos fazer tudo o possível. – Dumbledore apoiou o professor em seus braços e estava de saída quando Lucy os chamou de volta.

- Professor Norton. O senhor já procurou averiguar se as informações da carta são verdadeiras? Quero dizer... se é de um remetente confiável? Ou... Bem... Existe muita gente com um senso de humor pavoroso, talvez seja a idéia que tenham de uma peça de fim de ano.

- Muito bem observado, senhorita. – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente e a cor pareceu voltar ao rosto do professor Norton. – Iremos apurar isso. Vamos, Norton.

Os estudantes apenas esperaram o dois homens se afastarem para virar inquisitorialmente para Lucy.

- Essa não é _sua_ idéia de peça de fim de ano, é? – perguntou Remus cauteloso e Lucy gargalhou.

- Eu não sou tão terrível assim, meus queridos. – Abriu um imenso sorriso e viu Lily respirar aliviada – Cheguei a ficar com dó do professor Norton. Talvez para a família ele seja um bom homem.

Terminaram o almoço em silêncio. Edgar foi para o salão comunal da Lufa-lufa estudar um pouco antes de sua prova de poções. Lily, Alice, Frank e Peter tinham prova de Herbologia logo após o almoço. Terminaram a refeição e já foram para as estufas.

Remus decidiu ir atrás dos outros marotos, segundo ele, precisava descobrir o que aqueles dois estavam aprontando. Lucy e Gwenda, que estavam com a tarde livre, foram para o salão comunal estudar um pouco para a prova do dia seguinte.

- Nossa última prova esse ano. – Suspirou Gwenda.

- Passou rápido, não? – Perguntou Lucy enquanto abria o livro de transfiguração. – E aconteceu tanta coisa...

Gwenda suspirou antes de completar o pensamento da amiga.

- As histórias da Lily com o enigmático _Leão_. Eu e ela órfãs. Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts. Lily e sua doença misteriosa. Remus e eu juntos, você namorando logo o Edgar, que no início do ano não passava de um nome pra você. Alice e Frank se acertaram... Muita coisa mesmo.

- Fora as completamente imprevistas... Como James ter perdido para o Malfoy a captura do pomo. Grifinória sem o título de Quadribol. Sirius namorando, e namorando a pior criatura da escola, a nojenta da Emily. Mas o mais surpreendente de tudo foi James implicar pouco com o Seboso.

As duas amigas riram.

- Essa eu sei porque. – Falou Gwenda animada – Depois da lição de moral da nossa amiguinha ruiva na frente da escola inteira ano passado, acho que ele ficou um pouco... Traumatizado.

- Já estou com saudades daqui. Queria que o próximo ano passasse devagar.

Não demorou muito para que Lily e Alice se juntassem à elas.

- Facílima. – Falou Alice bastante animada ao sentar ao lado de Lucy.

- Até eu achei fácil. – falou Lily – Vocês deveriam ter feito também.

- '_Até eu achei fácil_'. – Gwenda imitou – Quem ouve você falando pensa que é a pior aluna da escola e não entende matéria nenhuma.

Lily sorriu.

- A Lucy não deveria ter desistido de Herbologia. – Comentou a ruiva.

- De qualquer maneira, foi uma matéria a menos esse ano. –Lucy respondeu otimista – E vai se uma a menos ano que vem.

- Muito me admira você, que quer ser auror, não fazer Herbologia. – Alice falou indignada.

- McGonagall me disse que Herbologia era opcional. Sendo opcional, eu opto por não fazer.

- Mas optou por fazer Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Matéria muito mais inútil para o seu currículo.

- Lily, professor Kettleburn é o máximo! Tudo bem que ele está velhinho e um pouco gagá, mas ainda assim é um ótimo professor. Ele ficaria muito triste se eu abandonasse as aulas dele. Assim como o Slughorn ficaria se você desistisse de poções.

Lily abriu um sorriso amarelo.

- Falando em Slughorn, ele está super chateado de você ter faltado na reunião de despedida de ontem. E disse que, se ano que vem você faltar na primeira reunião, estará fora do clube.

- Grande ameaça. – Respondeu Lucy fechando o livro de transfiguração – Você sabe que eu detesto essas... Essas reuniões idiotas dele.

- Mas você deveria ir, ao menos, pra me acompanhar.

- Ano que vem eu vou. Já pensou o que seria da minha pobre alma se tivesse que sair do maravilhoso e perfeito clube do Slug? – Lucy falou colocando a mão na testa para aumentar o drama.

Gwenda também guardou o material.

- Vamos lá pra fora? Tirar fotos?

- Vamos. Era a minha idéia. – Respondeu Lucy animada.

- Vocês estão loucas? – Perguntou Lily – Amanhã nós temos prova de Transfiguração.

- Exatamente, Lily: amanhã. – Falou Alice, ficando em pé ao lado das amigas. – Hoje nós estamos livres.

- Então deveríamos estar estudando. Eu não vou.

Lucy e Gwenda se encararam e sorriram.

- Vai sim, mocinha. – Determinou Gwenda segurando o braço direito da ruiva.

- Nem que a gente tenha que te arrastar. – Concordou Lucy segurando o outro braço.

- Querem ajuda para carregar os pés? – Perguntou Alice.

As três riram da expressão horrorizada de Lily.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Não precisam de medidas tão drásticas. – Falou sorridente.

Elas saíram do salão comunal e atravessaram os corredores quase desertos do castelo. Quando passaram pelo saguão de entrada avistaram um grupo de Sonserinos que parou a conversa para observá-las.

- Ignore-os. – Murmurou Lily ao pé do ouvido de Lucy.

- Farei o possível. – respondeu a loirinha.

Malfoy esperou elas passarem para gritar.

- Chorando muito ainda, sangue-ruim? – Os outros Sonserinos riram.

As amigas continuaram andando como se não tivessem escutado nada.

- Ouvi dizer que seu pai também chorou bastante. Sabe, parece que primeiro ele viu sua mãe morrer, para só depois virar churrasquinho.

Mais risadas.

Lily estancou. Tentava a todo custo impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Alice levou a mão ao peito, acabava de lembrar do sonho que teve aquela noite. Tudo nítido como se ela estivesse lá outra vez. Gwenda apertou a mão de Lucy, como que para impedir a loirinha de fazer alguma besteira.

As duas viraram devagar para Malfoy, mas ainda em tempo de ver Lily acertando um tapa no rosto do Sonserino.

A ruivinha estava vermelha de raiva.

- Se eu descobrir, Malfoy que você esteve lá aquela noite, faço você em pedacinhos. – Ela levantou a varinha, encostando no pescoço do Sonserino – E do método trouxa mais doloroso. Nem que eu leve anos, nem que eu tenha que ir até o inferno atrás de você, eu juro que acabo com a sua raça. – Ela tremia de nervoso.

Lucy observava assustada a reação de Lily. Geralmente era ela quem protagonizava esse tipo de cena com o Sonserino.

Lily deu as costas ao grupo e estava voltando para perto das amigas quando Malfoy a chamou.

- Sabe que você não é tão boazinha quanto aparenta? O Lorde das Trevas adoraria ter alguém como você trabalhando para ele. Ele gosta de pessoas atrevidas e com esses instintos assassinos.

Lily virou devagar e andou novamente até o Sonserino.

- Eu nunca trabalharia para um fracassado como ele.

- Sua amiguinha já pagou por falar o que não devia. Você também devia aprender a controlar essa língua, sangue-ruim. – Falou com um gesto de desdém – O Lorde das trevas é capaz de coisas terríveis...

- Você devia parar de fazer essas ameaças idiotas. Eu sei muito bem do que o seu _chefe_ é capaz. E não tenho medo, sinto é pena dele. Sim, sinto pena porque uma pessoa como ele, nem mãe deve ter tido. Deve ter nascido de chocadeira, igual à você, Malfoy.

Malfoy estreitou os olhos. A marca dos dedos de Lily ardendo em seu rosto.

- Nem. Mais. Uma. Palavra. – Sibilou ele.

Lily deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e voltou pra perto das amigas.

- Você foi ótima, Lis. – Lucy falou um pouco risonha – Sempre quis dizer isso pro Malfoy. Deles terem nascido de chocadeira...

- Acho que me fez bem colocar pra fora. – Lily confidenciou.

- E eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. Mas é melhor nós sairmos daqui. – Alice segurou a mão de Lily e as quatro foram para os jardins.

* * *

- ... então eu acredito que tenha sido isso o que aconteceu.

As quatro amigas estavam sentadas na beira do lago. Alice tinha terminado de contar o sonho que teve na noite do assassinato dos Evans. Lily estava com os olhos vermelhos, mas não chorou mais. Na verdade sentiu uma ponta de orgulho ao lembrar do amor tão lindo dos pais que lutaram juntos até a morte.

- Isso é um dom, Lice. Você pode ver o futuro. – falou Gwenda.

- Não acho que seja um dom e de qualquer modo, eu não vi o futuro, pelo que soubemos deve ter sido no mesmo horário.

- Dumbledore devia ficar sabendo, pode ser muito útil para evitar algumas mortes. – Lily falou esperançosa.

- Acredito que não Lily. Eu sonhei, tenho certeza, mas em compensação só lembrei agora, mais de quatro meses depois.

Lucy saiu de seus devaneios e piscou os olhos.

- Treino. – Virou para Alice – Se você conversar com Dumbledore, com certeza ele vai achar utilidade nesse seu dom, Lice. Nem adianta discutir, _é_ um dom. Ele vai poder te ajudar.

- Mas eu não sei se quero ficar sonhando com mortes, e de pessoas que talvez eu nem conheça.

- De qualquer jeito, você deveria conversar com Dumbledore e, juntos, vocês poderiam achar uma solução. – Falou Lucy animada e levantou num pulo do chão – Agora se me dão licença, eu tenho que encontrar 'mon _amour'_.

- Vai jantar com a gente? – perguntou Lily.

- Talvez. Vou tentar arrancar do _Ed_ alguma cola pra nossa prova de transfiguração já que ele fez a dele hoje.

- McGonagall dá provas diferentes, você sabe disso.

- Gwen, minha cara, nunca perder a esperança: Esse é meu lema!

Lucy sorriu e voltou calmamente para o castelo.

- Pensei que o lema dela fosse: "_Não saia desprevenido. Tenha sempre uma barra de chocolates no bolso!_". – Gwenda falou divertida e as três riram.

- Lucy tem um lema diferente pra cada dia. – Respondeu Alice.

- Será que ela está mesmo feliz com o Edgar? – Lily perguntou um pouco preocupada – Parece nem ter se importado com o namoro do Sirius.

- Bom, ela começou com o Edgar porque o Sirius estava namorando a Anne, lembram? – Perguntou Alice – Acho que o fato dele ter apenas trocado de 'vítima' não influenciou nossa amiga.

- Não se preocupe, Lis. Se ela não estiver bem com o Edgar vai saber como lidar com isso. Lucy sabe se defender sozinha.

Lily abriu um sorriso tímido.

- Ela sabe disfarçar muito bem. Finge não se importar, mas no fundo pode estar queimando de dor. Nem que eu a ameace, não vai contar nada. Se fecha como uma ostra e na maioria das vezes é a pessoa mais espontânea que eu conheço.

- Impulsiva. – Corrigiu Gwenda.

- É. Acho que precisaríamos de mil anos pra entender essa figurinha... – Lily piscou os olhos - Agora, mudando de assunto, hoje chegou o último resultado dos exames daquela minha doença. Não foi apontado nada. Madame Pomfrey desistiu e começou a achar que foi apenas uma gripe forte.

- Mesmo que fosse, os exames apontariam alguma coisa, não é?

- Também acho, Lice. Mas Papoula já não quer mais conversa quanto à esse assunto. Acho que pra ela, é inaceitável ficar sem resposta.

- E agora? – Perguntou Gwenda.

- Isso me ajudou a decidir. Vou ser medi-bruxa.

- E quanto a ser auror?

- Já teremos bastante aurores, Gwen. O St. Mungus está em falta de curandeiros e medi-bruxos. Assim também posso estudar essa minha doença misteriosa.

- Então estudaremos juntas. – Alice falou animada – Minha mãe vai precisar de uma assistente de laboratório no St. Mungus. Segundo ela, minha vaga já está garantida.

- Quanto tempo de curso? – Perguntou Gwenda.

- São apenas dois anos. Mas a partir de seis meses eu já posso fazer estágio remunerado.

- E você, Gwen?

- Eu? Não faço idéia, Lis. Eu gosto de fotografia e moda. É... Talvez eu faça algum curso trouxa de fotografia.

* * *

Os dois últimos dias de aula passaram rápido. Tão rápido quanto todo aquele ano letivo tinha passado para os estudantes.

A cerimônia de encerramento quase coroou a Sonserina como vencedora da Taça das casas. Em grande parte devido ao Torneio de Quadribol. Acontece que de última hora os marotos conseguiram que os 'verdinhos' perdessem cento e vinte pontos e então a Grifinória assumiu o primeiro lugar.

Mas aquele não era um encerramento de ano letivo feliz, de longe, tinha sido o pior de todos os anos que Lily esteve em Hogwarts. Muitos alunos haviam perdido a família. E os olhos sempre brilhantes do diretor, tinham uma cor apagada, e um ar de tristeza indefiníveis. Falou poucas palavras no encerramento e se retirou da mesa antes da festa acabar.

Tinham acabado de desembarcar na estação King´s Cross.

- Seria ótimo sairmos da Inglaterra nesses tempos de guerra. E Paris é uma ótima opção. – Falou Lucy.

- Prometo que vou conversar com meus pais. – Alice respondeu sorridente.

- De qualquer jeito vocês vão passar o final das férias com a gente, não?

- Com certeza, Lis. Tenho dó da mãe da Lucy com nós quatro na casa.

- Duvido que vocês encontrem minha mãe, Lice. Provavelmente ela vai estar em alguma viagem de negócios. Podemos colocar fogo na casa e ela nem vai desconfiar.

- Mas ela vem nos buscar, não vem? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

- Vem. – Lucy respondeu sem olhar para Lily, observava os marotos se aproximando. Sirius e James pararam no meio caminho. – Remus, você vai ficar com a Aruska?

- Dessa vez não. Eu vou viajar boa parte das férias. Ela ficaria estressada.

- Ele não é um pai maravilhoso? – Lucy perguntou sorridente enquanto abraçava Remus. – Aproveite, que ele é uma peça rara, Gwen!

As meninas riram.

- Boas férias, Remus. – Lily abraçou o maroto.

- Pra você também Lis.

Frank, Alice e Gwenda também se despediram e os dois casais saíram juntos da Estação. Remus e Frank levariam as duas meninas até a casa da Alice e depois, como já eram maiores de idade, desaparatariam.

- É tão estranho. – Lily falou pensativa enquanto sentavam em um banco.

- O quê?

- Há exatamente um ano atrás... meu pai te levou até o aeroporto pra você viajar pra França e você disse que no próximo ano queria que ele me deixasse ir junto com você.

- E ele jurou que deixaria e perguntou se o convite se estendia ao restante da família...

- É. Os pais de Gwenda também estavam aqui... Lembra que você quase perdeu o avião porque ele não parava de nos fazer perguntas sobre a magia da eletricidade?

- Lembro. – Lucy riu junto com Lily, mas depois ficou séria. – Onde essa guerra vai nos levar, Lis?

Lily não respondeu. Apenas balançou a cabeça triste.

- Vocês ainda estão por aqui? – James perguntou sentando entre Lily e Lucy.

Sirius chegou de mãos dadas com Emily Brent.

- Chegou à essa conclusão sozinho, Potter? – Lily perguntou hostil.

- Pra falar a verdade, sim. - Lily revirou os olhos - Onde está o Edgar, Lucy?

- Acho que já foi embora.

- Você acha? Que tipo de namorada não faz idéia de onde o namorado está? – Sirius perguntou encarando a loirinha.

- O tipo de namorada que _pode_ confiar cegamente em seu namorado, porque sabe que ele não vai abusar dessa confiança. E o tipo de namorada que detesta fazer o tipo 'grudenta'. – Ela falou a última palavra encarando Emily.

Sirius engoliu em seco, mas decidiu não retrucar.

- Só viemos nos despedir de vocês. – James falou tentando apaziguar. – Vamos passar as férias na minha casa, se quiserem aparecer...

- Obrigada, James, mas acho melhor não. – Lucy respondeu séria sem olhar para Sirius. – De qualquer jeito, tenha boas férias e comporte-se.

- Você também. – Ele respondeu dando um abraço na loirinha. – Boas férias, Evans. – E antes que Lily percebesse, ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto e levantou rápido.

- Tchau, Evans. Boas férias, Lucy.

- Até mais, Black. – Lily respondeu e Lucy apenas acenou com a cabeça.

A loirinha virou a cabeça para observar os três se afastando.

- Como a Emily consegue ser tão antipática?

- Você ainda gosta dele, não gosta?

Lucy deu um longo suspiro antes de responder.

- Gosto. Não consigo deixar de gostar.

- E o Edgar?

- Ele é paciente. – Lucy riu – É tudo tão confuso, sabe? Eu amo o Sirius, mas não quero ficar com ele. Já o _Ed_, ele é maravilhoso, adoro a companhia dele, mas não consigo amá-lo.

- A gente devia mandar no coração, não é?

- Devia. Por falar nisso, você ficou coradinha quando James te beijou!

- E eu não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de te responder isso, Lucy.

Não havia mais nenhum estudante de Hogwarts na Estação King´s Cross quando Brigitte Eyelesbarrow chegou para buscar as meninas.

Lily estava deitada no banco com a cabeça no colo de Lucy, enquanto a loirinha tentava, sem sucesso, achar alguma sujeira na cabeleira ruiva de Lily. As duas se divertiram quando Lucy fingia achar alguma cosa e gritava: '_Piolho! Piolho!_' Os transeuntes olhavam alarmados e saiam disfarçadamente de perto delas.

- Desculpem-me a demora, minhas lindas.

A mãe de Lucy era uma mulher muito bonita. Os cabelos lisos, loiros como os da filha, estavam preso num elegante rabo-de-cavalo, estava bastante maquiada, mas nada muito pesado, tinha um vestido longo até o tornozelo, de um tecido verde leve.

A mulher deu um beijo em cada uma.

- Minha nossa! Vocês estão crescendo muito rápido! Começo a me sentir velha... Parece que foi ontem que essa linda garotinha ruiva com onze anos de idade estava sendo apresentada à mim.

- O tempo passa, mãe. Pra todo mundo.

- Você quer dizer que estou velha? – Brigitte rapidamente tirou um espelho da bolsa e virou o rosto pra tentar encontrar alguma ruga.

- A senhora está ótima! Só nós que envelhecemos, você está até mais jovem! – Lily falou amavelmente.

- Oh, obrigada, linda. E você, como está?

- Superando. – Lily deu um sorriso triste.

- Eu sei bem como é perder alguém muito querido. Dói demais. Sei também que jamais vou poder assumir o papel de sua mãe, minha querida, mas pode contar comigo para tudo o que precisar, ok?

- Obrigada.

- Que tal irmos agora? – Lucy perguntou alegre - Ainda temos que passar na antiga casa da Lily pra pegar a mudança dela.

- Ah, sim. Meus amores, eu embarco para Paris em uma hora. Vocês vêm comigo?

- É claro que não, mãe! O combinado era viajarmos no _final_ das férias.

- Eu sei. Mas tivemos alguns problemas urgentes na filial de Paris, acabei de ficar sabendo da viagem.

- Isso significa que você não vai nos levar pra casa?

- Vou. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Eu deixo vocês na casa da Petúnia, e mando o motorista buscar vocês mais tarde.

Lucy encarou Lily e abanou a cabeça.

- Pode ser, mãe.

- Ótimo. – Brigitte respondeu alegre – Querem ajuda com as bagagens? Não? Tudo bem. – E saiu na frente delas falando como o tempo quente faz mal à pele.

- Ela não muda! É impressionante!

- Você nem contou que está namorando. – Lily falou cautelosa.

- E nem vou contar. Sei exatamente o que iria acontecer: '_Mas que gracinha! Vamos marcar um jantar pra eu conhecer esse sortudo_!', aí marcaríamos um jantar, Edgar apareceria lindo e educado e eu o receberia com um sorriso amarelo me desculpando porque minha mãe teve uma 'importante e imprevista' viagem de negócios.

- Ela é bastante _previsível_. – Lily falou risonha.

- E essa do motorista agora? Faz três anos que eu dispensei ele e minha mãe nem sonha com isso.

- Vocês não estavam me escutando? – Brigitte perguntou com uma expressão triste enquanto abria a porta do carro para as garotas.

- Estávamos, mamãe. E acho interessantíssimo.

- Ah, que bom porque... – E continuou o discurso perdendo novamente a atenção da meninas.

- Frase padrão pra ser usada com ela. – Lucy falou sorridente para Lily e as duas passaram o resto do percurso fazendo planos para as férias.

* * *

**N/A:**

Oie! Esse capítulo foi mais alegrinho um pouco, não? O James até deu um beijinho na ruiva... k k k

Eu não vou postar as férias das meninas porque senão Nárnia ia demorar muito pra chegar, então o próximo capítulo já são os estudantes voltando para Hogwarts.

**Propagandinha básica: Dia 18 de Março eu começo a postar outra fic por aqui, Míopes Cupidos II. É a continuação da fic homônima que tinha como shipper James-Lily. MP2 vai ser narrada pelo Remus e pelo Sirius. Vou ficar felicíssima se vocês aparecerem por lá!**

Próximo Capítulo: **Um novo começo**.

**Muitos beijinhos,**

**Luci Potter.**


	18. Um novo começo

****

* * *

**À Beira do Abismo – Segunda Fase**

* * *

**Enfim, chega o tão sonhado sétimo ano! E... faltam apenas dois capítulos pra Nárnia (esse e o próximo!)! Estou tão emocionada de ter conseguido chegar até aqui! E isso graças à vocês, que me inspiram com tantos comentários fofos! Quem já conhece Nárnia vai reconhecer um personagem novo aqui na fic hoje. Quem ainda não conhece: não se preocupe, eu prometi e vou explicar tudo no tempo certo, ta? Agora, às review´s:**

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Oi linda! Que bom que gostou da mãe da Lucy, eu já escrevi algumas participações dela bem legais. Seu Remus é sempre uma gracinha, né? Assim que eu puder vou ler essa fic do striptease! Hehe Beijinhos linda!

**Bruna Black** – Combinado! Ninguém vai saber (pelo menos por mim) que você entrou escondida, hein? Rsrs Obrigada por vir comentar mesmo escondidinha! Um beijão pra você lindinha!

**Gabbriellah Black** – Olá moça! Seu niver? Nossa, parabéns pra você (um pouquinho atrasado...), muitas e muitas felicidades! Desejo tudo de bom pra você! Agora tirando suas dúvidas: O Peter e a Lucy do sonho eram os Pevensie mesmo, foi só pra confundir mesmo a cabeça da ruivinha, porque ela pensou que tivesse ligação com os amigos dela... esclarecida? Hehe Espero que sim! Adoro review´s grandes também! Muitos beijinhos!

**Ly Black** – Meu xuxu! Hehe Concordo com você, acho que o Ed só confunde a nossa loirinha! E o Sirius, hein? Acho que você vai gostar dele nesse capítulo... até eu fiquei feliz com ele! Você vai ver... E é isso aí: PLAFT no Lucius e na em toda a família Malfoy! Hahaha O Tiaguinho é sempre uma graça também, né? A partir dessa nova fase eles vão aparecer mais... Muitos beijinhos xuxu!

**-Laura - **Olá! Também gosto muito da mãe da Lucy, sabia? Acho que eu já disse isso... que bom que você está acompanhando MC também, obrigada! Muitos beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye** – Por favor não jogue o livro de bioquímica em mim? Eu nem demorei... Hehe, talvez eu faça um resumo das férias das meninas, ou uma shortfic separada, alguma coisa assim.. vou estudar ainda, ta? E Nárnia já vem daqui a dois capítulos! Já estou esperando sua cartinha, hein? Rsrsrs sempre que tiver novidades na comunidade eu mando pra você, combinado? Muitos beijinhos!

**JhU Radcliffe** – Bom, nem preciso mais te avisar sobre MC2, né? Rsrs, elas foram mesmo pra França, eu ainda vou falar dessas férias delas, só não sei como ainda... já estou tendo algumas idéias! Nããão... meu maridinho não tem culpa dos atrasos nos capítulos não... culpe apenas o fanfiction bobo! Você viu que no capítulo passado teve um beijinho do James na ruivinha? Não foi _o_ beijo que eu prometi, mas já é alguma coisa... hahaha Um beijão linda!

**LadyMoony – Giulia – **Filhota! Eu fico feliz de ver você aparecendo aqui no fanfiction, sabia? Mas prometo atualizar logo lá na Floreios! Sim, hoje começa a nova fase da fic, e daqui a dois capítulos elas (Lily e Lucy) já vão pra Nárnia! Finalmente, né? Um beijão da mamys!

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Um novo começo**

* * *

- Mais uma vez aqui. – Lucy falou soltando o carrinho com as bagagens que trazia.

- Para o nosso último ano. – Lily completou.

- Eu tenho medo, Lis. Medo do que esse ano reserva pra nós. – Lucy falou encarando a ruiva.

- Nós vamos estar sempre juntas. É isso o que importa.

- Ok. – Lucy respirou fundo – Vamos então.

As duas amigas sorriram e atravessaram correndo a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez da estação King´s Cross. Logo viram uma enorme locomotiva vermelha soltando fumaça e uma grande barulheira de estudantes se despedindo dos pais.

- Olá Lily!

- Phil! – Lily abraçou o amigo.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Lucy o abraçando também.

- Ótimo, como foram de férias?

- Aproveitamos bastante. – Lily respondeu animada.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Vim acompanhar meu irmão mais novo. Primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts.

- Poucos estudantes esse ano, vocês perceberam?

- É o medo da guerra, Lis.

- Acho que em Hogwarts as crianças estarão mais seguras do que em qualquer outro lugar. – Philip falou observando a multidão de alunos.

- Também acho. – Lily respondeu pensativa, mas logo sorriu – Deixe-me te contar uma super novidade!

- Novidade? Lis, esse assunto já está tão batido...

- Como eu estava te contando, _Philip_... Eu fui nomeada monitora-chefe de Hogwarts! Isso não é o máximo? – Lily falou felicíssima.

- Meus parabéns, Lily. – Ele a abraçou - Ninguém mais do que você merecia esse cargo.

- Exatamente o que eu falei pra ela. Era tão obvio, que isso nem é mais uma novidade. – Lucy falou séria.

- Você mal humorada é muito chata, sabia? Que tal procurar o seu amado Edgar, matar as saudades das férias e voltar a Lucy desmiolada que eu conheço?

- Sem chances. Ele que tem que vir atrás de mim. Eu não vou ficar andando por aí sozinha procurando ele. E eu não estou mal humorada, Lis. Só estou cansada da viagem.

- Vocês vieram direto pra cá?

- Sim, a Lucy nos fez perder o avião de ontem, só conseguimos outro que fazia duas escalas, desembarcamos no aeroporto hoje de manhã.

- Está explicado seu mal humor então, Lucy.

- Até você, Philip? – Lucy perguntou dando alguns tapinhas no ombro do garoto.

- Que violência é essa?

- Remus! – Lucy parou na hora e abraçou o maroto. – Que saudades!

- Também estava com saudades, Lucy.

Lily também cumprimentou Remus com um abraço.

- Agora que vocês não estão mais sozinhas, vou atrás do meu irmão. Bom ano letivo pra vocês.

- Obrigada, Philip. – Respondeu Lucy.

- Obrigada. Não deixa de escrever, ok?

- Pode deixar Lis.

Remus abaixou para pegar Aruska no colo.

- Remus, Lily foi nomeada monitora-chefe! – Falou Lucy antecipando o assunto que Lily certamente iria abordar.

- Sério, Lis? Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada! E você?

- Continuo como monitor.

- Quem será o monitor-chefe? – Lily perguntou curiosa e Remus desviou os olhos.

- Onde está o restante do pessoal? – Lucy perguntou.

- Não chegaram. Gwen e Alice virão com Frank. James e Sirius sempre chegam no último minuto. Mas Peter estava aqui até agora pouco.

- Você já viu o Edgar?

- Ainda não Lucy. Mas já deve estar chegando, só faltam vinte minutos pro trem partir.

- Vinte minutos? – Lily perguntou assustada. – Tenho que ir para o vagão dos monitores então. A gente se vê.

Lily saiu apressada e assim que entrou no trem, Lucy sorriu para Remus.

- James monitor-chefe? Desculpa Remus, mas eu vi sem querer...

- Tenho que treinar oclumência urgente! – Ele respondeu divertido.

- Sua fisionomia já tinha entregado que a Lily não ia gostar da novidade. Como Dumbledore fez uma coisa dessas?

- Acho que a guerra está deixando nosso diretor um tanto _amalucado_.

Os dois riram bastante.

- Bom Dia! – Falou Gwenda se aproximando.

- Bom Dia, Gwen! – Lucy a cumprimentou e depois pegou Aruska do colo de Remus pra 'liberá-lo' para Gwenda.

Frank e Alice também cumprimentaram Lucy e Remus.

- E a Lis? – Perguntou Alice.

- Já foi para o vagão dos monitores. Ela está tão animada de ter sido nomeada MC! Parece que não fazia idéia que ela era a única candidata forte para o cargo.

- É melhor procurarmos uma cabine. – Falou Frank.

Logo que os cinco estudantes se acomodaram, a locomotiva começou a apitar.

- Lily vai ter uma grande surpresa! – Alice falou rindo quando soube quem seria o monitor-chefe.

- Até que enfim! Vocês se esconderam, hein? – Sirius falou da porta da cabine. – Com licença, Lucy?

A loirinha estava deitada, ocupando sozinha um banco inteiro. No outro lado estavam Alice, Frank, Gwenda e Remus.

- Senta no chão, Sirius. Eu não vou levantar daqui. – Ela respondeu de olhos fechados.

- O que custa me ceder um pouco de espaço?

- Eu estou cansada e cheguei primeiro, simples assim.

Sirius deu de ombros, se aproximou e levantou a cabeça de Lucy. Sentou no banco e deixou ela deitar no seu colo.

- Pronto, assim você não precisa levantar e eu não preciso sentar no chão.

- Eu não quero ficar deitada aqui. – Ela falou brava – Sai, Sirius.

- Não vou sair.

- Eu estou mandando. – Falou autoritária sentando no banco.

- E desde quando você manda em mim?

- Crianças, parem! – Remus falou sorrindo. – Será possível que vocês não podem mais se ver que começam com essas discussões bobas?

- Remus! – Lucy censurou colocando a mão na cintura.

- Você sabe que eu tenho razão, Lucy. Deixa de ser chata, o Sirius só quer um espaço para sentar.

- Ele tem o trem inteiro pra atormentar e vem querer sentar no _meu_ espaço?

- Lucy... – Remus falou mais uma vez e ela ergueu as mãos para o alto.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Sirius, limpa a almofada da caminha da Aruska.

Sirius ia retrucar mas antes olhou para Remus que ergueu uma sobrancelha. Pegou a almofada da gata, fez um feitiço de limpeza e alcançou para Lucy.

- Obrigada. – Ela pegou a almofada, apoiou na perna dele e deitou novamente.

- Você não dormiu à noite, Lucy? – Perguntou Frank.

- Não. Nenhum pouco. Era pra sair de Paris ontem à tarde, perdemos o avião e só conseguimos duas vagas em um que fazia duas escalas antes de chegar em Londres. Como eu não consigo dormir no avião, passei a noite inteira acordada.

* * *

Lily foi a primeira a chegar ao vagão dos monitores. Organizou alguns pergaminhos e leu mais uma vez a carta de Hogwarts com as instruções que ela devia passar aos novos monitores.

Aos poucos foram chegando os novos monitores da Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-lufa e, por último, os da Corvinal.

- Estamos esperando apenas a chegada do monitor-chefe pra iniciar nossa reunião. – Lily explicou a cada um que foi chegando.

Cinco minutos depois do trem começar a andar, James entrou na cabine dos monitores.

- Bom dia à todos, desculpem-me o atraso. Bom dia meu lírio. – Ele falou sorrindo pra Lily.

- O que você quer aqui, Potter? – Ela perguntou arisca.

- Participar da reunião.

- Você não pode participar de uma reunião dos monitores, Potter.

- Engraçado, porque na carta que eu recebi de Hogwarts junto com este distintivo – Ele apontou para o reluzente distintivo no peito – Dizia que o Monitor-chefe tem a _obrigação_ de participar dessa reunião. Já está mudando as regras, Lily querida?

Lily estava boquiaberta.

- Quem, em sã consciência te nomearia Monitor-chefe, Potter?

- Albus Dumbledore. É o que está escrito aqui. – Ele estendeu o pergaminho para Lily que começou a ler em voz alta.

- Senhor James Potter, é com imenso prazer que venho convocá-lo a ser o Monitor-chefe de Hogwarts, blá, blá, blá... Nesses tempos difíceis, blá, blá... esperamos contar com sua admirável coragem e senso de justiça... – Lily nem terminou de ler. – Isso é uma brincadeira, não é? Esse pergaminho foi escrito por você, tenho certeza disso.

- Lily, eu jamais conseguiria falsificar a assinatura de Dumbledore que, provavelmente, é igual à da sua carta.

Lily olhou mais uma vez para o pergaminho dele, comparou com sua própria carta da monitoria, olhou pra ele novamente.

- Se vocês quiserem continuar nessa discussão idiota sobre a autenticidade da carta, nós não nos importamos, temos o resto do dia livre pra ficar aqui observando vocês. – Falou o monitor Sonserino, Rabastan Lestrange.

- Ah, sim. Bom, como ninguém mais se apresentou para o cargo, e eu espero que você não tenha azarado ninguém pra isso, Potter, vou ter que aceitar que você seja realmente o Monitor-chefe.

- Vamos começar a reunião então, meu lírio.

* * *

- Você não penteia o cabelo? Está cheio de nós. – Sirius falou separando alguns fios do cabelo de Lucy, pegou um maço de cabelo e abaixou para olhar mais de perto. – E com um monte de pontas duplas.

- Sirius, cala a boca? Pára de conversar comigo, eu quero dormir! – Ela respondeu bocejando e de olhos fechados.

- Mas seu cabelo está muito embaraçado, você passou no meio de um tornado antes de vir pra cá?

- Ai, Merlin! Sirius, se isso está te incomodando tanto, arruma meu cabelo, mas por favor: em silêncio!

- O que será que está acontecendo no vagão dos monitores? – Perguntou Remus.

- Não ouvimos nenhum grito, pelo menos. – Respondeu Frank.

- Isso é muito pior. – Falou Alice – Se tivéssemos escutado alguma coisa, era sinal que estava tudo bem. Agora, esse silêncio incomum, é preocupante.

Gwenda e Remus riram.

Nesse momento a porta da cabine abriu.

- Lucy? – Era Edgar Bones.

A loirinha deu um pulo do colo de Sirius.

- Edgar!

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou sério olhando dela pra Sirius.

- Hã? Acontecendo? É... bom, nada! – Ela respondeu meio gaguejando.

Edgar arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou Sirius. O maroto deu um meio sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Edgar? – Perguntou displicente.

- Ora, seu... – Edgar deu um passo à frente e Lucy colocou a mão no seu ombro para impedi-lo de avançar pra cima de Sirius.

- Ed, podemos resolver isso lá fora? – Lucy perguntou num tom doce.

Ele lançou um último olhar para Sirius antes de sair.

- Obrigado por me defender, Lucy. – Sirius agradeceu sorrindo enquanto a loirinha saia atrás de Edgar.

- Não me agradeça, Sirius. Dependendo dos rumos da conversa, eu vou te matar com minhas próprias mãos. – Ela respondeu antes de fechar a porta da cabine.

Edgar estava apoiado em uma janela no corredor de um vagão para outro. Lucy se aproximou lentamente e se apoiou ao lado dele.

- Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso ia acontecer... – Ele falou triste.

- Ed, não aconteceu nada, eu te juro.

- Como não aconteceu nada? Você estava deitada no colo dele, Lucy.

- Eu estava com sono, só isso. Pra evitar discussão e eu poder dormir logo eu deixei ele ficar ali.

- E pra dormir você precisa que alguém fique acariciando o seu cabelo?

- Ele não estava me '_acariciando_', Ed! – Lucy respondeu brava.

- Ninguém me contou, eu vi.

- Ok, sejamos práticos: eu te garanto que não aconteceu nada demais, o Sirius só estava desembaraçando meu cabelo e eu estava deitada porque estava com sono. Se você não quer acreditar no que eu digo, ótimo. Me fala o que você sugere que a gente faça pra resolver isso.

Edgar a olhou surpreso.

- Acho que a gente devia dar um tempo pra você decidir o que quer. – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu não dou tempo, Edgar. Se você quiser passar uma borracha no que acabou de acontecer, por mim tudo bem. Se não quiser, me fala que a gente termina tudo agora.

Ele piscou os olhos e virou pra fora do trem.

- Nós falamos sobre isso antes de começar a namorar. – Lucy continuou - A decisão está nas suas mãos. Só acho que se você não consegue confiar em mim, não tem porque a gente continuar junto.

- Você tem que entender minha situação. Imagina se a cena fosse ao contrário, eu com outra garota.

Lucy pensou um pouco.

- É complicado. Mas você sabe que se eu quisesse mesmo ficar com o Sirius, não teria começado a namorar você.

* * *

Lucy tinha acabado de bater a porta da cabine.

- Instintos assassinos ela tem, não?

- Sirius, se o Edgar terminar com ela, a culpa é sua. – Alice falou séria.

- Alice, a Lucy nem gosta dele, pra começo de conversa. E depois, ele não é a pessoa certa pra ela.

- Não acho que você possa dizer de quem a Lucy gosta ou deixa de gostar. – Alice respondeu brava e Sirius deu um sorriso.

- E quem seria a pessoa certa pra ela, na sua opinião? – Gwenda perguntou.

- Não sei bem. A Lucy é toda alegre, cheia de vida, o Edgar é muito certinho, muito parado, sabe? Eles não combinam.

Alice fechou a cara e Gwenda abanou a cabeça. Já Remus e Frank trocaram um olhar divertido.

A porta da cabine abriu mais uma vez.

- E então? – Sirius perguntou ao ver Lucy entrar e sentar próxima à janela.

- Se quiser que esse seja seu último dia de vida, Sirius, é só me dirigir a palavra. – Ela respondeu triste e ficou olhando a paisagem fora do trem.

Sirius olhou para Remus à sua frente e o lobisomem apenas deu de ombros e a cabine caiu no mais profundo silêncio.

- ... NTÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ, POTTER! – Ouviram um grito abafado no corredor antes da porta da cabine abrir estrondosamente.

Lily sentou nervosa ao lado de Lucy. James entrou logo depois, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. E sentou no único espaço vago: entre Lily e Sirius.

- O que foi, Lis? – Alice perguntou sorrindo, já que sabia da resposta.

- Dumbledore nomeou o Potter como Monitor-chefe.

- E o que tem isso? – Gwenda perguntou fazendo Lily a encarar surpresa.

- Como assim? Vocês não percebem que é o fim da minha tão sonhada carreira de Monitora-chefe?

- Não seja tão dramática, Lis. – Remus falou consolador.

- Eu nem sou tão horrível assim. - James entrou na conversa.

- Não? Além de chegar atrasado, me atrapalhou a reunião inteira. Cada regra da escola que eu passava para os novos monitores, ele retrucava dizendo que era inadmissível querer tirar pontos em coisas tão bobas.

- É o que eu acho.

- Se depender do _seu_ conceito de regras, Potter, Hogwarts seria destruída.

- Vai dizer que você também não concorda comigo? Poxa Lily, dar detenção pelo aluno estar fora da cama em horário permitido, tirar pontos das casas quando um aluno mata aula sem atestado dado pela Madame Pomfrey, e as duas coisas pra quem azara outros alunos? Quem azarasse o Ranhoso deveria era ganhar um prêmio especial por serviços prestados à Hogwarts e à Comunidade Bruxa.

Todos riram e Lily balançou a cabeça murmurando '_você não tem jeito mesmo_'.

Foi então que percebeu que Lucy esteve quieta demais. Observou a amiga que tinha o olhar vidrado fora do trem.

- Lucy. – Lily chamou baixinho e a loirinha não respondeu. – O que foi com ela? – Lily virou preocupada para Alice.

- Não sei, ninguém sabe.

* * *

Quando o trem parou na estação de Hogsmead, Lucy se deixou ficar para trás. Lily tinha saído com James para monitorar a saída dos alunos, Gwenda e Alice saíram acompanhadas e Sirius logo encontrou Emily.

Ajeitou com cuidado sua gata no colo, pegou sua malinha de mão e saiu distraidamente do trem, observando os estudantes à uma grande distância. Quando já estava longe do trem, Aruska se eriçou e afiou as unhas.

- Aruska! – Lucy deu um grito derrubando a valise no chão.

A gata pulou do seu colo e sumiu pra dentro da cidade. Lucy olhou assustada para os lados passando a mão no braço arranhado pela gata.

- Olá! Tem alguém aí? – Perguntou abaixando cautelosamente para pegar sua mala.

Nenhuma resposta. Ela abanou a cabeça e recomeçou a andar. Ouviu um barulho próximo e parou novamente. Viu Malfoy encostado em uma árvore olhando pra ela com um sorriso sarcástico.

Estava ali sozinha, longe de todos os outros alunos, seu coração deu um solavanco. Não devia tê-lo desafiado tanto quando estavam Hogwarts.

Ela piscou os olhos e ele tinha desaparecido. Passou a mão nos olhos, limpando as vistas: nada. Não havia ninguém ali.

- Acho que estou ficando doida. – Recomeçou a andar.

Tinha a impressão de estar sendo seguida, apressou o passo, já estava muito longe dos outros estudantes. Olhou para a floresta ao seu lado e estancou, havia ali um enorme Leão.

Soltou um grito agudo e começou a correr. Sabia que era pior correr e chamar a atenção daquele animal gigantesco, mas não queria ficar ali parada esperando ser devorada.

Só parou de correr quando achou que estava segura, próxima aos outros estudantes. Parou arfando ao lado de uma carruagem e olhou a sua volta. Nenhum leão e nem sinal de Malfoy.

- Deve ser o sono. Só pode ser isso, estou imaginando coisas.

- Como? – Perguntou uma garota ao seu lado.

Lucy abriu um sorriso.

- Não é nada, é que estou há mais de vinte e quatro horas acordada.

- Ah, sim. A gente realmente começa a ter ilusões quando fica muito tempo sem dormir.

Lucy a olhou um pouco surpresa.

- Eu vi você gritando lá longe e vir correndo. O que você viu?

- Não sei. Acho que foi um Leão. – Lucy respondeu confusa. Já não tinha tanta certeza do que tinha visto.

- Quer vir nessa carruagem comigo? – A garota perguntou sorridente.

Lucy olhou a sua volta. Como não conseguiu encontrar nem suas amigas, nem os marotos, entrou na carruagem com a garota.

- Marlene McKinnon, Lufa-lufa. – A menina estendeu a mão e Lucy apertou sorrindo.

- Lucy Eyelesbarrow. É dispensável falar que eu sou da Grifinória, não é?

- Sim, mas só porque você é a namorada do Edgar, que é meu amigo. Porque se eu te conhecesse agora, depois de te ver correndo e gritando, não acreditaria.

As duas riram bastante e continuaram conversando até chegar na escola.

Quando Lucy entrou no salão principal, avistou os amigos sentados no final da mesa da Grifinória, se despediu de Marlene e a viu sentar ao lado de Edgar. Ele por sua vez sorriu para Lucy.

- Quer sentar aqui?

- Você é monitor, sabe que na cerimônia de abertura eu tenho que sentar na mesa da minha casa.

- É verdade.

- Depois a gente conversa. – Ela sorriu e andou até as amigas.

McGonagall entrou com o banquinho, o velho Chapéu Seletor e a lista de chamada. Logo atrás dela vários alunos assustados e curiosos tentavam ver tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde esteve? – Lily perguntou preocupada quando Lucy se sentou ao seu lado.

- Por aí.

- Não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada. Quer dizer, aconteceu um monte de coisa, mas tudo por causa desse bendito sono atrasado. – Ela falou bocejando.

Lily percebeu que dali não conseguiria arrancar mais nada, até que Lucy estivesse disposta a conversar. Já Lucy abaixou a cabeça apoiando-a nos braços dobrados em cima da mesa. Antes de fechar os olhos, pode ver Sirius e James encarando-a.

Imaginou que provavelmente os outros também estavam olhando do mesmo jeito, mas os únicos em seu campo de visão tinham sido James e Sirius.

Quando a seleção dos alunos terminou, Dumbledore começou a falar.

- Desejo à todos nossos estudantes antigos, boas vindas mais uma vez. E à todos os novos alunos, espero que tenham Hogwarts como seu segundo lar. Que todos vocês esforcem-se para sugar ao máximo toda a energia e conhecimento de seus professores. Para que no encerramento desse ano letivo, vocês possam ter a certeza de que ele foi bem aproveitado. Devo avisar que a floresta proibida é, como o próprio nome já diz, proibida. À todos, sem exceção. Como é de conhecimento de todos vocês, o mundo bruxo está enfrentando uma guerra terrível contra as artes das trevas. Aos alunos novos, quero tranqüilizá-los que aqui em Hogwarts, vocês estarão seguros.

Ele fez uma pausa e passou os olhos pelo salão, parando em Lucy

- Sei que vocês já estão cansados do discurso desse velho asmático, ainda assim, preferia que todos estivessem acordados, ou pelo menos me enganando com os olhos abertos para que eu pense que estão assimilando tudo o que eu estou dizendo.

Lily deu um cutucão em Lucy e a fez olhar para o diretor. Dumbledore sorriu agradecido para a ruiva.

- Desculpe. – Lucy murmurou, mesmo sabendo que o diretor não a escutaria.

- Gostaria agora de lhes apresentar nosso novo professor de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas. Professor Norton pediu demissão ao receber a confirmação que sua família havia sido morta pelos Comensais da Morte.

- Ai, Merlin! – Lucy encarou Dumbledore horrorizada. – Não acredito.

- Espero que recebam bem o senhor Digory Kirke.

Um simpático senhor de meia idade levantou e foi aplaudido por todos os estudantes.

- Muito obrigado. - O professor olhou para todos os alunos, e abriu um sorriso quando seu olhar encontrou o de Lily - Tenho certeza que vamos trocar muitas experiências ao longo desse ano letivo.

- Ao jantar, então. – Dumbledore falou animado quando o professor Kirke sentou novamente.

- Vamos, anime-se. – Alice pediu para Lucy.

- Ai, Lice. Você tem idéia do que é ficar mais de um dia inteirinho sem dormir? Estou esgotada, sem forças nem pra rir.

- A mesa da Grifinória fica muito desanimada com você assim tão quieta. – Lily falou sorrindo.

- Oh, Lily, que gracinha. – Lucy apertou as bochechas de Lily - Eu sei que eu sou a alma, o espírito da Grifinória. Se eu estou triste, ninguém consegue se animar. – Falou convencida.

Quando terminaram o jantar, Lucy avisou que as amigas podiam ir subindo para a Torre, porque ela queria conversar com Dumbledore.

O diretor estava sozinho na mesa dos professores, observando a interação dos alunos quando Lucy se aproximou.

- Professor?

- Olá, Lucy. – Ele a encarou sorridente. – Percebo que tem alguma coisa te preocupando, estou certo?

- Sim. O professor Norton, é verdade sobre a família dele?

- É verdade. Os Comensais mataram sua mulher e seus filhos.

Lucy deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

- Ele deve estar me odiando.

- Porque? Você está envolvida nisso? É alguma seguidora de Voldemort?

- É claro que não! – Ela respondeu assustada. – É só... É só que eu não devia ter dito o que disse à ele. Mas eu estava nervosa, e às vezes falo as coisas sem pensar...

- Acontece com todo mundo.

- Eu queria poder controlar minha língua de vez em quando. Ele deve estar sofrendo muito, e com certeza deve estar pensando que eu tenho culpa.

Dumbledore a fitou em silêncio.

- Tem também a família da Lily. Não consigo parar de me sentir culpada pelo o que aconteceu. Eu desafiei demais o Malfoy, achei que se ele me atacasse eu saberia me defender, mas não imaginei que ele me atacaria machucando as pessoas que eu amo.

- Se te consola, Malfoy não esteve envolvido no ataque aos Evans.

- Não? Então quem foi?

- Não sei. A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que ele não estava lá. Você sabe que eu tenho meus métodos de descobrir algumas coisas, não sabe? – Lucy acenou que sim com a cabeça – Então confie em mim, você não tem culpa desses ataques estarem acontecendo. Você é tão vítima quanto milhares de outras pessoas que estão no meio desse fogo cruzado.

Lucy sorriu um tanto mais aliviada.

- Estava preocupada, estava até tendo alucinações com a imagem do Malfoy me perseguindo.

Dumbledore pareceu interessado.

- Que tipo de alucinações?

- Fui a última a descer do Expresso de Hogwarts, andei afastada dos outros alunos e tive a impressão de estar sendo seguida. Então vi Malfoy encostado em uma árvore sorrindo, um sorriso horrível. Pisquei os olhos e ele tinha desaparecido, sem barulho nenhum. Logo depois eu vi um Leão.

- O mesmo Leão que Lily via ano passado?

Lucy pensou bem antes de responder. Não sabia que Dumbledore tinha conhecimento das visões de Lily.

- Não sei bem. Era um Leão enorme, mas eu senti muito medo e saí correndo. Não foi uma atitude muito Grifinória, mas eu já estava assustada porque minha gata tinha me machucado e saído correndo instantes antes.

- Interessante. – Dumbledore falou encarando algum ponto atrás de Lucy.

A loirinha pensou que o diretor tinha perdido a atenção do seu relato, então resolveu ir dormir.

- Mas não foi nada demais, eu estou há muitas horas sem dormir e preocupada com um monte de coisas, às vezes acontece de vermos coisas onde não existem.

- Na magia tudo é possível. E muitas verdades estão ocultas nas maiores loucuras, Lucy. – O diretor a olhou no fundo dos olhos.

- Obrigada por tudo, professor. Boa Noite.

- Boa Noite, Lucy. – O diretor falou calmamente – Ah! – Ele chamou quando ela se afastou um pouco – Peça para que a senhorita Alice venha me ver amanhã durante a primeira aula do dia.

- Eu pedirei. – Lucy respondeu sorrindo e saiu dali imediatamente.

Quando chegou ao dormitório feminino, suas amigas já estavam dormindo, apenas sua cama e a de Emily ainda estavam feitas.

- Muitas verdades estão ocultas nas maiores loucuras... – Ela sussurrou antes de pegar no sono.

* * *

**N/A:**

Não me culpem pela demora! A culpa é toda do fanfiction, que não aceitava importar o arquivo do capítulo, só aceitava documento de texto, que perdia todas as configurações (negritos, itálicos, linhas...).

Foi um trabalho que vocês nem imaginam pra eu conseguir postar MC no final de semana, nem tive coragem de tentar postar ABA, porque o capítulo é bem maior, imagina revisar linha por linha pra ter certeza que não perdeu nenhum itálico? Mas hoje deu certo na primeira, então estou muito feliz!

_E o próximo capítulo é um dos meus preferidos! Eu sei que já disse isso em muitos outros, mas o próximo é um capítulo muito importante dessa nova fase da fic. O título? **À Beira do Abismo!** Vocês vão descobrir porque o nosso Remus pode ver **testrálios**... Já adianto que não é nada feliz... Então façam suas apostas! Quem acertar ganha uma prévia do capítulo por e-mail, que tal? Rsrs_

É isso! Desculpem não marcar a data da próxima atualização, minha internet está escassa, e meu tempo imprevisível! Mas posto o mais rápido possível, palavra de escoteira! (tudo bem que eu nunca fui escoteira, mas... é que eu sempre quis dizer isso... huahuahua ¬¬ doida!)

Milhares de beijinhos pessoas lindas!

Luci Potter.


	19. À Beira do Abismo

**Gente, apenas UMA pessoa acertou a pergunta do capítulo anterior! Palmas para a _xuxu_, ops, quer dizer, palmas para a _Ly Black_! Parabéns xuxu! Parabéns duplo por sinal, não é?**

**Mas não foi só ela que ganhou prévia... como eu sou uma pessoa muito boazinha, presenteei todas que chegaram perto resposta certa! huahuaha**

**Agora eu vou ser um pouquinho má... como vocês já sabem, no próximo capítulo a Lily e Lucy vão para Nárnia! Mas o capítulo só vai chegar se eu receber bastante comentários nesse aqui! Sabe o que é... o número de review´s tem diminuído e eu estou precisando de um estímulo extra, entendem? Então, pessoal que está lendo, mas não está comentando: faça uma autora feliz! Me deixem um recadinho!**

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Na hora que eu escrevi 'nosso Remus' já pensei, a Jane não vai gostar nadinha dessa história! Hahaha Dito e feito! Desculpe, ta? Foi só uma força de expressão... Bom, eu posso te responder uma das suas perguntas: a gata da Lucy percebeu que tinha alguma coisa estranha no ar, dizem que os gatos são bichinhos muito sensíveis! Agora será que o Malfoyzão era de verdade? Não perca os próximos capítulos! Huahua Bom, de uma maneira ou de outra você acertou, né? Mas foi covardia... hehehe Vou te indicar uma fic linda que eu acabei de ler e tem bastante do SEU lobinho... _'Conto de fadas mordentes' da Silverghost_, tem uma cena lá do Reminho lavando o chão, sem camisa e cantando que é o máximo! Adivinha se eu lembrei de você? É claro, né? Vale a pena ler, é uma Remus-Tonks, muito lindinha! Beijinhos linda!

**Bruna Black – **Nem precisou pedir! Rsrsrs Olha, sua teoria foi muito doida, mas como você acertou a resposta em partes, ganhou a prévia! Esquisito o negócio do Malfoy, né? Mas pode ser só coisa da mente perturbada da loirinha... vai saber? Hehehe Beijinhos linda!

**-Laura- -** Olá! O Sirius esteve mesmo uma gracinha, né? Ai, ai... quase que _eu_ agarro ele! Hahaha Profunda a frase, não? Coisas de Dumbly, como eu sinto falta dele... Sim, próximo capítulo já tem Nárnia Hehe Beijinhos linda!

**Flavinha Greeneye – **Oh, lindinha! Obrigada! Eu também adoro você! Siiiim, quero minha cartinha! E não se preocupe por ter chamado MC de MP, eu mesma fiz muito isso! Hehe Beijinhos linda!

**Ly Black –** Xuxu! Parabéns moça! Você acertou a pergunta! Viva a Amanda! Êêêêêê! Ai, eu também adoro esse clichê 'O Cervo e o Lírio'! Soa tão romântico, tão poético! Huahuaha Isso, vá treinando para a maior review da história, eu fico muiiiiiiito feliz! Bom, o Dumbly é sempre o máximo, né? Também acho que ele nomeou o James MC de caso pensado! Eu ainda choro quando releio a passagem que ele morre, sabia? Que nosso Dumbly seja mesmo muito feliz no céu dos personagens! Hahaha Eu também fico feliz quando você diz que eu tenho o dom de te deixar curiosa, sabia? Mas eu sou boazinha, te deixo curiosa, mas atualizo sempre bem rápido! Beijinhos xuxu!

**Gabbriellah Black – **Olá linda! Nossa, essa sua teoria é mesmo muito triste! Tadinho do Remus, né? Ele é tão sofrido! Ah, publica essa short que você começou a escrever? Tem vezes que a gente gosta de ler alguma coisa assim meio melancólica... e eu acho que não tem personagem melhor pra protagonizar um fic desse tipo do que o Remus! Talvez a Lily tenha falado mesmo com o Dumbly, e nosso querido diretor 'sacou' que tinha que nomear o James MC pra proteger a ruivinha, né? Vai saber, a Lily não apareceu tanto na primeira fase, pode ter acontecido muita coisa que não apareceu na fic... só acompanhando mesmo pra saber! Hehe Beijinhos linda, e pensa na idéia de publicar a short, e não esquece de me avisar se decidir postar, hein? Beijos!

**Giulia Potter – **Filhinha! Aí é golpe baixo, né? Querer a prévia só porque é filha? Mas, de qualquer maneira, você acertou, sabia? Não assim, _exatamente_, mas como ele assistiu uma morte no dia em que foi mordido, vale, né? Hehe Espero que goste desse capítulo, um beijão da mamys!

**JhU Radcliffe – **Poxa... você _quase_ acertou... rsrsrs Vai ter que ler o capítulo pra descobrir o porque do Remus ver os bichinhos feios... huahuahu Vai me dizer que você não gostaria de ser MC junto com o Jamesito? Nem a Lily vai conseguir resistir muito tempo, afinal, já estamos no sétimo ano, né? Não pode demorar muito pra eles se acertarem! Rsrsrs Espero que Nárnia faça bem à nossa ruivinha, quem sabe ela não volta com a opinião mudada sobre o James? As respostas à essas perguntas, só nos próximos capítulos! Hehe Beijinhos linda! Ah! Mandei seu beijo pro meu maridinho, ele não se importa de me ceder um pouquinho pra vocês de vêz em quando... hahahaha.

**Wheezy - **Pois é... tou meio sem tempo de postar por lá linda! Apareça por aqui, quando eu voltar à FB eu te aviso, combinado? Ainda bem que você encontrou a fic, né? huahuaha Um Beijão lindinha, doro você!

**Ao capítulo então... quero saber a opinião de vocês, hein?**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – À Beira do Abismo**

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso, mas logo um sol tímido apareceu entre as nuvens cinzentas.

- Bom dia, Lis! – Alice cumprimentou a amiga na mesa do café da manhã. – Que livro é esse?

- Bom dia, Lice. É nosso livro de transfiguração do primeiro ano. Comecei a fazer algumas revisões para os NIEM´s.

- Já? – Perguntou Gwenda sentando de frente para a ruiva.

- Eu vou ser medi-bruxa, tenho que conseguir as melhores notas.

- Bom dia meninas. – Lucy cumprimentou. – Alice, o professor Dumbledore quer vê-la durante a primeira aula.

- O que você andou aprontando, Lice? – Gwenda perguntou divertida.

- Eu, nada. – Alice deu de ombros – Tenho minha consciência tranqüila. Agora você, Lucy, trate de explicar o que foi que aconteceu com você ontem? O Edgar terminou o namoro?

- Não, ainda estamos juntos. – Lucy respondeu sorrindo levemente.

- Então porque você estava tão triste quando voltou para a nossa cabine?

- Exatamente por isso, Lice. Eu estou fazendo o Ed sofrer, ele não merece. Ele me pediu um tempo e eu não aceitei, ou a gente continuava junto ou terminava de uma vez. Então ele me pediu desculpas pela ceninha de ciúmes, e disse que queria continuar comigo. Mas eu não acho certo.

- Você não conseguiu gostar dele como queria. – Lily falou abaixando o livro.

- É. Eu achei que conseguia, mas já estamos com nove meses de namoro, e eu sinto como se estivesse brincando com ele.

- E o que você pretende fazer? – Gwenda perguntou.

- Ainda não sei. Vou levar as coisas em banho-maria por enquanto.

- O Sirius acha que o Edgar não é a pessoa certa pra você. – Gwenda comentou casualmente.

- A Emily também não é a pessoa certa pra ele, mas estão juntos, não estão? – Lucy perguntou rindo – A vida é muito engraçada.

Os marotos chegaram no salão principal rindo. Remus se sentou ao lado de Gwenda e James sentou entre Lily e Lucy. Peter ficou um pouco mais afastado.

- Lily, não tínhamos que entregar o horário para os alunos? – Perguntou James.

- É Ev... Oh, Merlin! Eu havia esquecido. – Lily levantou num pulo. – McGonagall vai ficar uma fera comigo, tenho que ir pegar os horários com ela.

- Hei, calma! – James a segurou pelo pulso antes que ela saísse. – Eu já peguei os horários. – Ele abriu uma pasta preta. – É só entregarmos.

Lily olhou para ele surpresa.

- Muito bem, Potter. Eu, sinceramente, não esperava por isso.

- Eu sei. – Ele piscou um olho – Já te falei que você é bastante previsível?

Lily estreitou os olhos e Remus interveio.

- É bom entregar logo então. As aulas começam em meia hora.

- Vamos, Potter.

Lily saiu apressada e James foi atrás dela.

Nesse momento Emily entrou no salão principal chorando e sentou em um canto afastado.

- Nossa, ela está horrível. O que será que aconteceu? – Perguntou Gwenda.

- Não é a primeira vez que a vejo chorando. Nem me preocupo mais. Deve ser qualquer banalidade. – Lucy respondeu enquanto procurava Edgar com o olhar.

Alguns minutos depois Sirius chegou sorridente e ocupou o lugar que Lily havia deixado vago.

- Que cara é essa, Almofadinhas? – Perguntou Remus.

- Nada demais.

- Remus, você que é amigo não consegue perceber? Emily chega sozinha e chorando, Sirius entra logo depois sorrindo como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o maior prêmio da loteria bruxa. O que isso significa? Mais um coração despedaçado. – Lucy falou sem olhar para Sirius.

- Você é vidente também, Lucy? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo.

- Você terminou mesmo ou só está dando um tempo? Porque ela não parece tão mal quanto a Anne Florence que foi parar na enfermaria por três dias.

- A Emily é mais forte que a Anne.

Lucy balançou a cabeça descrente.

- Nossos horários. – James entregou um pergaminho a cada um.

- DCAT só daqui a três dias. – Lily falou triste sentando ao lado de Sirius.

- Professor Kirke parece bem melhor que nossos seis professores anteriores. – Falou Alice.

- Tenho Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, agora. – Lucy falou observando o horário.

A turma ficou quase toda separada. Alice subiu para a sala de Dumbledore. Lily, Peter e Frank que faziam Herbologia foram para as estufas. Gwenda seguiu sozinha para sua aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Lucy e Remus desceram para a aula com o professor Kettleburn. E James e Sirius estavam com o tempo livre.

No período da tarde tiveram todos as mesmas aulas: poções e transfiguração.

No fim do dia estavam exaustos, mas Lily convenceu as amigas a fazerem os deveres logo pra não acumular durante a semana.

- Queria saber o que o Remus me esconde. – Gwenda falou pousando a pena no dever de poções.

- Como assim, Gwen? – Lily perguntou depois de trocar um olhar nervoso com Lucy.

- Todo mês ele tem que visitar alguém doente. Sabe, eu nunca tinha percebido o tanto que ele faz isso. Sempre tem alguém na família dele prestes a morrer. O mais estranho é Dumbledore deixá-lo faltar tantos dias de aula. É sempre uma semana de licença.

Lucy desviou os olhos pra fora do salão comunal. Tinha anoitecido rápido, e uma imensa lua cheia ocupava o céu.

- Pergunta pra ele. – Falou Alice. – Ele não mentiria pra você.

- Ele disse que a família dele tem uma doença rara e que ele sempre tem que visitá-los e mais nada.

- Desde quando você começou a desconfiar que não é isso que acontece? – Lily perguntou temerosa.

Quando ela própria começou a desconfiar dos sumiços de Remus, em três dias já tinha conseguido chegar à verdade.

- Sempre achei estranho. Mas hoje ele estava muito abatido e se despediu de mim sem mais nem menos depois da aula de Transfiguração.

- Ele sofre muito com isso, Gwen. Eu sei que tem um período certo que ele pode ver a família sem se contaminar, não sei direito que doença rara é essa que eles tem, mas cada visita do Remus pode ser a última. – Lucy falou de um modo carinhoso.

Gwenda pensou um pouco.

- Nós começamos as aulas hoje. Ele esteve até agora com a família, precisava voltar para vê-los?

Lily e Lucy trocaram um olhar preocupado e Lucy mordeu o lábio inferior. Decidiram não continuar no assunto.

- Pra você, meu lírio. – James sentou ao lado da ruivinha e entregou uma rosa vermelha.

- É Evans, Potter.

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Lily, me responde uma coisa, os monitores-chefe não têm direito a um quarto especial?

- Vejo que você sabe ler a sua correspondência. – Lily comentou sarcástica.

James a ignorou.

- Então porque não estamos em nossos aposentos reais?

- Eu prefiro continuar aqui. Se você quiser mudar de quarto, a localização também está na carta que você recebeu de Hogwarts.

- Ah, não. Não quero ficar lá sozinho. Só se você também for.

Lily deu uma risada.

- Só nos seus sonhos, Potter.

- James, você sabe o que aconteceu com o Remus? – Gwenda perguntou subitamente.

Lily olhou alarmada para James. Não podia deixá-lo responder. Já pensou se ele contasse uma versão diferente da história da Lucy?

- Oh, Merlin! Nós esquecemos! Potter vem comigo. – Lily levantou depressa e puxou James pelo pulso. – Desculpe Gwen, é urgente.

Gwenda observou os dois saírem apressados pelo buraco do retrato.

- O que deu nela? – Alice traduziu em palavras a expressão de Gwenda.

- Não faço idéia. – Lucy respondeu respirando fundo aliviada por Lily ter tomado uma atitude. – Lice, você pede pra Lis revisar minha redação quando ela chegar? – Perguntou guardando o material. – Vou encontrar o Edgar.

- Peço sim.

- Obrigada.

* * *

- Ufa! – Lily falou aliviada depois de atravessarem o retrato da mulher gorda.

- Posso saber o que foi? – James perguntou confuso. – Não que eu não tenha gostado de ter sido puxado por você aqui pra fora, mas é que eu não faço idéia do que foi que 'nós esquecemos'.

- Nada. É que a Gwen está começando a desconfiar dos sumiços do Remus.

- Ah, não! Quando isso acontece... leva uns três dias pra pessoa juntar os fatos.

- Você também levou três dias? – Lily perguntou inclinando a cabeça.

- Dois, mas só no terceiro tive certeza.

- Ah! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Provavelmente ela vai te perguntar de novo e também ao Black. E se não ficar satisfeita com a resposta, vai tentar averiguar sozinha.

- O que foi que você falou pra ela? – James perguntou preocupado.

Lily olhou em volta.

- Vamos pra outro lugar, seria engraçado se ela saísse da Torre e nos encontrasse aqui cochichando sobre a vida dela.

- Adorei a idéia. – James falou sorrindo.

* * *

- Demorei? – Lucy perguntou sentando ao lado de Edgar num banco no saguão de entrada.

- Não muito. – Ele respondeu sorridente depois de dar um beijo na namorada.

- O que você queria me mostrar?

- É lá fora. Eu não posso pegar detenção porque é minha ronda hoje, mas se você pegar, eu te ajudo, ok?

- Tudo bem. Uma detenção de vez em quando faz bem pra sair da rotina. – Lucy respondeu rindo.

- É um lugar lindo, próximo ao lago.

- Na parte de dentro da floresta?

- Entra uns poucos metros.

Ela suspirou. Não tinha boas lembranças da última visita à Floresta Negra, ainda assim, se sentia confiante ao lado do namorado.

- Vamos logo então. – Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão pra Edgar.

* * *

Alice subiu cedo para o dormitório. Estava uma noite abafada e cheia de estrelas. Gwenda disse que demoraria a dormir e ficou no salão comunal terminando os deveres.

Emily já estava com as cortinas da cama fechadas. A morena andou calmamente até a janela e ficou observando os terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

O salão comunal estava deserto. Alguma coisa dizia que ela devia desistir daquela bobagem e ir dormir. Mas por outro lado, sua curiosidade falou muito mais alto.

Esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário, mesmo com o sono que estava chegando.

Mas não precisou esperar muito. Logo viu Sirius descer lentamente as escadas do dormitório masculino, disfarçar e sair do salão comunal sem chamar atenção.

Passou a mão de leve sobre sua capa cor-de-rosa do uniforme, prendeu o cabelo e olhou no relógio.

- Vamos descobrir onde Remus está se escondendo. – Gwenda falou pra si mesma antes de sair atrás de Sirius.

* * *

- Espero que dê certo, Potter.

- Não costumo errar nas minhas suposições, Lily.

- Evans. – Lily corrigiu cansada. Devia a centésima vez só aquela noite.

- É só não deixá-la sozinha até o Remus voltar pra contar a verdade à ela.

- Tudo bem. Vamos tentar isso por enquanto. Agora vamos voltar, Potter. Nem vi que já estávamos aqui fora. Já está tarde e... hei! Ficou louco?

- Shhh! – James tinha puxado Lily pra sombra da estufa número dois.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou num sussurro.

- Olha. – Ele apontou para um vulto negro. – Alguém está passeando aqui fora. Suspeito não é?

- E tem alguém o seguindo. Parece ser uma garota.

- Vamos atrás deles?

- Eu não. E se forem Comensais?

- Colocaremos eles em detenção. Você não está com a sua varinha?

- Estou. – Lily olhou os dois vultos se aproximarem da floresta negra. – Tudo bem, vamos logo, antes que a gente perca eles de vista.

* * *

- Merlin! É a Gwenda! – Alice assustou ao ver a amiga fora da escola. – O que essa maluca está fazendo lá fora?

Olhou mais para frente de Gwenda e viu alguém vestido de preto. Sentiu o coração gelar. Não sabia porque, mas uma sensação de pavor se apoderou dela.

- Preciso chamar o Frank.

A morena correu até o dormitório masculino e bateu na porta desesperadamente.

- Alice? O que foi?

- Gwenda, está seguindo alguém lá fora da escola. Estou com medo, era alguém todo de preto, não me causou uma boa impressão.

- Como você sabe que é ela?

- Eu vi da janela do dormitório. Sei que a distância é grande, mas eu reconheço aquela capa cor-de-rosa que a mãe dela bordou para o uniforme.

- E o que você quer fazer?

- Não é óbvio? Vamos atrás dela!

* * *

- Ed, o lugar parece lindo, mas não seria ainda melhor se viéssemos durante o dia?

- É lua cheia, daqui a pouco a luz dela vai entrar por aquele espaço, você vai ver que efeito lindo.

- Lua cheia... – Lucy sussurrou pensando onde estaria Remus àquela hora.

* * *

Petter já estava na casa dos gritos com Remus. O lobisomem estava estressado e o pequeno ratinho não sabia mais o que fazer para entretê-lo enquanto esperava James e Sirius.

Resolveu atraí-lo pra fora da casa, os amigos já deviam estar chegando, encontraria eles no caminho.

Petter, em sua forma animaga, andava em círculos e fazia todo barulho possível para chamar a atenção do lobisomem. Chegando lá fora avistou Sirius se aproximando. Deixou o lobisomem alguns metros pra dentro da floresta e voltou à sua forma humana.

- Você demorou, Sirius! Já não sabia o que fazer com o Remus. – Reclamou Petter se aproximando do outro maroto.

- Estava esperando o Pontas, mas ele sumiu, evaporou. Ainda por cima levou o Mapa com ele. Onde está nosso lobisomem de estimação?

- Na floresta, já está nervoso, quebrou duas janelas hoje.

Quando Petter terminou de falar, Remus apareceu na orla da floresta.

Sirius e Petter deram um passo atrás e já iam se transformar quando ouviram um grito agudo logo atrás deles.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gwenda não conseguia parar de gritar.

Sirius se virou assustado e o lobisomem avançou na direção deles.

- Gwenda, sai daqui. – Sirius gritou.

Mas ela não conseguia se mexer. Num gesto rápido, Sirius jogou Petter pra cima dela e se transformou num enorme cão negro, avançando contra Remus.

Conseguiu desviar por alguns minutos a atenção do lobisomem. Voltou à forma humana antes que Petter saísse de cima da garota.

- Gwenda, vai embora daqui! – Ele gritou novamente. – Agora!

- Re... Remus? – Ela perguntou chorando. – É verdade o que eu ouvi?

- Vai embora, Gwenda! – Sirius gritou novamente.

- O James está vindo com a Evans! – Petter apontou para os dois grifinórios que se aproximavam correndo.

- Já não bastava _uma_ garota por aqui? – Sirius falou baixo passando as mãos desesperado pelo rosto.

* * *

Lucy estava sentada na margem do lago, batendo os pé na água e mexendo no cabelo de Edgar que estava deitado no seu colo.

Já tinha tentado terminar o namoro três vezes naquela noite. Mas cada vez que abria a boca pra falar no assunto, faltava-lhe coragem.

Foi quando ouviram um grito agudo não muito longe daqui e levantaram rápido.

- Gwenda sai daqui. – Ouviram Sirius gritar.

- Oh, Merlin, a Gwen! - Lucy levantou assustada e saiu correndo com Edgar em seu encalço.

O garoto a alcançou rápido e segurou-lhe o pulso.

- Ficou louca?

- É minha amiga gritando.

- Se ela está gritando é porque está em perigo!

- Brilhante isso, sabia? – Lucy puxou o braço com violência.

- Vamos chamar ajuda, você só vai entrar na situação de risco junto com ela.

- Ela não tem tempo, Ed. Eu não vou deixar minha amiga lá gritando e ficar aqui sem fazer nada. – Lucy saiu correndo novamente.

Edgar ficou parado por um tempo e depois correu atrás dela.

* * *

- Rabicho, tira a Gwenda daqui. – Sirius gritou mais uma vez. – _Estupefaça_! – gritou mandando o lobisomem pra longe. – Rápido!

Petter tentou puxar Gwenda pela mão, mas ela estava estática.

- _Estupefaça_. – Lily e James gritaram juntos afastando o lobisomem de Sirius mais uma vez.

- Gwenda, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Lily perguntou segurando a mão da amiga.

- Você sabia, Lis?

- Não é tempo pra isso, Gwen, vamos embora.

- Vai, Gwenda! – Sirius falou cansado.

- Vocês todos sabiam. – Ela falou chorando. – Todos vocês.

Naquele momento Alice e Frank chegaram à orla da floresta também.

- O que está acontecendo? – Alice perguntou nervosa ao ver a amiga chorando.

- Virou festa isso aqui hoje! – Sirius falou com raiva chutando um pedaço de madeira.

Ele e James precisavam se transformar pra tirar Remus de perto dos amigos, mas não podiam se transformar na frente deles.

- Alice, me ajuda a levar a Gwenda daqui. – Lily olhou suplicante para a amiga.

- Remus é um lobisomem, Alice. Um lobisomem. E todo mundo sabia, todos vocês me enganaram.

- Eu... – Alice encarava a amiga descrente – Eu não sabia, Gwen. É verdade? – Perguntou para Lily.

Mas foi James quem respondeu.

- É. É verdade, aquilo deitado ali é um lobisomem, e aquele lobisomem é o Remus! E se vocês não saírem logo daqui, ele vai acordar e morder cada um de vocês que se transformarão em lobisomens também, que tal?

Frank e Alice deram um passo para trás. Olhando a figura enorme que tinha se erguido atrás de James e Sirius.

O lobisomem estava a poucos centímetros de atacá-los quando ouviram mais um grito.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Era Lucy tentando chamar a atenção de Remus, e funcionou.

O lobisomem correu na direção dela desviando do feitiço lançado por Lily. Se preparava pra pular na loirinha quando ela começou a cantar. Era uma canção infantil.

- Vamos, Remus. Eu sei que você está aí embaixo, lembra da minha voz, lembra de quem é você. – Ela olhou fundo nos olhos do lobisomem, precisava achar alguma lembrança feliz na mente daquele fera. Talvez se conseguisse penetrar nos pensamentos dele, pudesse sugestioná-lo a lembrar a pessoa boa que era.

Todos assistiam à cena paralisados.

- Se não funcionar... – Sirius sussurrou.

- A gente se transforma. – James completou. – Não interessa as explicações que vamos ter que dar depois.

Mas parecia estar funcionando. Lucy conseguiu achar uma lembrança da infância dele e Remus parecia muito feliz naquele dia. Deu um passo à frente.

- Lucy. – Edgar sussurrou assustado e ela apenas fez um gesto com a mão para que ele não interrompesse o contato.

Na lembrança que compartilhavam, Remus brincava sozinho em uma pequena vila. Não, não estava sozinho, tinha um adulto chutando a bola para ele, o adulto era muito parecido com o Remus atual, exceto por uns poucos cabelos brancos e por ser mais alto e mais gordo.

O Remus criança, que não devia ter mais que dez anos, ria muito com as palhaçadas do pai.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – Alice perguntou em sussurros para Lily quando o lobisomem sentou e Lucy se aproximou ainda mais.

- Não sei. – Lily respondeu com a voz rouca.

Lucy sorriu ao ver na lembrança o pai de Remus pegar o garoto no colo e erguê-lo no ar como se o menino tivesse ganho o jogo. Parecia ser um dia feliz. De repente o tempo na vila fechou, Lucy reparou o vento forte batendo nas roupas do varal próximo à eles e o pai de Remus parar a comemoração. As pessoas começaram a entrar nas casas correndo e gritando, e o senhor Lupin tentou fazer o mesmo, mas tropeçou na bola e caiu no chão por cima do filho. Quando virou pra cima, eles viram um enorme Lobisomem babando neles.

Lucy se aproximou do amigo e estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. Uma lágrima lhe escorreu pelo rosto, já tinha percebido o que aconteceria ali. Na lembrança, o pai de Remus acabava de chutar a fera para afastá-lo do filho, pegou Remus no colo e saiu correndo. O lobisomem saltou na frente deles e bloqueou a entrada da casa.

O Senhor Lupin empurrou o filho para trás, escondendo-o com o corpo, mas Remus assustado, começou a correr. Lucy não podia escutar as vozes, mas leu nos lábios do senhor Lupin o grito de desespero. O lobisomem avançou sobre Remus e lhe mordeu a barriga, depois avançou contra o senhor Lupin, que, num ato de desespero, puxou um machado que estava cravado em algumas lenhas e acertou o lobisomem na perna.

O pequeno Remus, deitado no chão, chorava compulsivamente e agarrava a barriga dilacerada pela mordida do lobisomem. Este, por sua vez, depois da machadada avançou novamente na direção da criança e o senhor Lupin pulou entre ele e o filho. O lobisomem, ferido e nervoso, o atacou sem dó, mordeu-lhe os braços, as pernas e a cabeça.

E o corpo inerte do senhor Lupin caiu sobre Remus, enquanto o lobisomem fugia do lugar mancando.

- Oh, Merlin! – Lucy sussurrou aproximando a mão do rosto do amigo. – Eu... eu não sabia, Remus... – Ela acariciou-lhe o focinho, lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo rosto da garota.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido.

O lobisomem levantou num pulo e por milímetros não mordeu a mão da loirinha que caiu com um baque no chão ao ser empurrada por Edgar.

Sirius e James também tinham avançado na direção de Remus, transformados em dois grande animais, conseguiram derrubar o lobisomem.

- Vão embora daqui. – Petter gritou.

Frank conseguiu puxar Alice e Gwenda. Lily ficou para trás para ajudar Lucy e Edgar. A ruiva ajudou os dois a levantarem e saíram correndo em direção à floresta. Antes de sumir de vista, lançou um olhar assustado para James.

Ele, transformado em cervo, inclinou a cabeça num gesto urgente pedindo-a para se afastar.

Na correria, os seis jovens se desencontraram. Alice e Gwenda continuavam com Frank e já estavam próximas ao campo de Quadribol quando se deram conta que apenas Edgar vinha atrás deles.

Subiram nas arquibancadas e só pararam quando chegaram no topo, se jogando arfantes nos bancos.

- E se ele vier pra cá? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Acho difícil. – Respondeu Frank.

- Onde estão Lily e Lucy? – Perguntou para Edgar.

- Perdi elas de vista, Alice. Acho que elas seguiram pela trilha da direita.

- Pra dentro da floresta negra. – Ela falou séria.

Gwenda tinha se sentado afastada e chorava sem parar.

- Gwen... – Alice se aproximou da amiga.

- Me deixa sozinha um pouco, Lice. Por favor!

Alice achou melhor não insistir. Ela mesma ainda estava chocada demais pra fazer qualquer coisa.

* * *

- Lucy, acho que nos perdemos. – Lily falou quando elas pararam um pouco pra recuperar o fôlego.

A loirinha não respondeu. Tinha sentado em uma pedra, ainda estava chocada com o que tinha visto.

- Foi horrível, Lis. Horrível! O Remus... Ele viu o pai dele morrer. O pai dele foi morto tentando salvá-lo de um lobisomem. O lobisomem arrancou a cabeça dele... – Ela sussurrou - Merlin, eu nunca vi coisa semelhante.

Lily se aproximou da amiga e passou a mão no cabelo dela.

- Depois você me conta, agora temos que ir embora, é perigoso ficar aqui.

- É. – Lucy piscou os olhos várias vezes – É perigoso.

Lily sorriu compreensiva e segurou a amiga pela mão.

- Sempre juntas, não esqueça disso.

- Sempre juntas. – Lucy repetiu sorrindo.

- Imagina como está a cabeça da Gwen?

- Acho que ela não vai perdoar a gente tão cedo.

Lily deu um sorriso nervoso e continuou seguindo a trilha.

- Engraçado, eu tenho a impressão de já conhecer esse lugar. – Lucy falou observando as árvores ao redor.

- Em uma floresta é sempre assim, todos os lugares são parecidos, isso sempre confunde a gente.

- É, deve ser.

Foi a última coisa que Lucy falou antes de cair com Lily de um penhasco.

As duas grifinórias gritaram e gritaram, mas a queda parecia não ter fim...

* * *

**N/A:**

Dez pontos pra quem adivinhar que penhasco é esse! Hahaha Sim, pessoal, é o mesmo lugar que vocês já conhecem, o penhasco que a Alice caiu no capítulo 10! Caiu não, foi covardemente _jogada_ lá pelo Sirius! Huahuahua

Bom, não tenho muita coisa pra falar hoje, só vou confessar que eu chorei um bocado escrevendo a cena do Remus... tadinho, né? E a Gwen? Será que vai conseguir superar o baque da descoberta? Porque uma coisa seria ficar sabendo numa conversa, com o Remus abrindo o jogo, outra completamente diferente é ver a fera já transformada e pronta pra atacar, não é?

Vou confessar outra coisa: quase que eu fiz a Lucy terminar com o Edgar nesse capítulo, acho que vocês perceberam... Mas não tive coragem de fazer mais um personagem sofrer... Seria muita maldade da minha parte! Deixa o _lufa-lufa_ feliz por mais um tempinho! Huahuaha

**Esse capítulo é dedicado à Ly Black que está aniversariando hoje! Vamos cantar todos juntos: Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida! Êêêêêêêêê... Com quem será, com quem será, com quem será que a Amanda vai casar? Vai depender, vai depender, vai depender se o _Sirius_ vai querer! Ele aceitou... Viva! HUAHUAHUA Parabéns XUXU! Te adoro moça!**

Agora eu já _vou_, e o próximo capítulo só _vem_ se vocês me deixarem feliz! É justo, não é? Escritora feliz, escreve melhor e mais rápido!

Muitos e muitos beijinhos,

Luci Potter.


	20. Nárnia

**Estendam o tapete vermelho, soem as trombetas, pois chegamos, enfim, a Nárnia! Esse capítulo é apenas uma 'ambientização', já que muita gente não conhece Nárnia e seus personagens... **

**Antes de responder os comentários e de iniciarmos o capítulo eu peço que vocês leiam com atenção algumas coisinhas que eu tenho que esclarecer, depois podemos nos divertir com Nárnia, ok?**

* * *

**TEXTO COM SPOILER DAS CRÔNICAS DE NÁRNIA**

* * *

Segundo os cálculos, Lily e os marotos cursaram o sétimo ano deles em Hogwarts nos anos de 1976-1977. Nárnia é criada por volta de 1900 e termina em 1949. Sim, desculpem-me o spoiler, mas Nárnia tem um começo e um fim. Então, teoricamente falando seria impossível que Lily ou qualquer estudante de Hogwarts da mesma época fizesse uma visita a Nárnia.

No meu Profile tem um link para uma tabela de datas com os anos do nosso mundo e o ano correspondente em Nárnia em cada livro. Por conta disso, eu peço **licença literária** e o **perdão de C.S. Lewis** (_que não queria nem que suas crônicas virassem filme!_). Só assim esse negócio das datas não vai ficar impossível...

Essa visita das Grifinórias se passa durante os anos de reinado dos quatro reis em 'O Leão, a Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa'. Isso não vai me impedir de usar informações ou até mesmo alguns personagens de outras crônicas, como é o caso de Ripchip, o ratinho que eu tanto amo.

Mais uma coisa... Lucy E. é a nossa Lucy loirinha, e Lucy P. é a rainha Lucy Pevensie, assim vai minimizar a confusão dos dois nomes iguais.

Por enquanto é só isso, se precisar de mais alguma explicação eu volto, ok? Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida... é só me perguntar, estou à disposição! Beijos!

**E agora as review´s: **

* * *

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Oi linda! Sinto muito ter te feito chorar na cena do Remus... tadinho do nosso lobinho, né? Pelo menos temos MC pra consolar a vida dele! Até porque a conversa entre o Remus e a Gwen ainda vai demorar bastante, sabia? E só veremos o lobinho no capítulo 21, mas já é alguma coisa. Ah, esclarecendo, apenas os marotos, a Lily e a Lucy sabiam do segredo do Remus, então a Gwen não foi a única a ficar surpresa! Beijinhos linda!

**Silverghost** – Finalmente chegamos, hein? Hehehe Bom, vamos lá... Lily e James ainda vão demorar um bocado pra se entender, mas algo mais concreto pode acontecer depois que ela voltar de Nárnia. A ruivinha vai 'crescer' muito por aqui... é o que posso adiantar! E não se preocupe, é uma meta da Lucy terminar com o Ed assim que voltar pra Hogwarts, eu mesma não agüento mais vê-los juntos! Hehehe Agora nosso querido Aslam só aparece no próximo capítulo... mas aparece bastante! Beijos!

**-Laura- - **Oie! Nada de tristeza nos próximos capítulos! Hehe Mas também eu tenho apelado ultimamente, né? Mas daqui em diante vai ser mais light... Olha, a Gwen dificilmente vai perdoar o Remus por ter escondido uma coisa assim dela, mas veremos o que a 'Lucy-cupido' pode fazer por esse casal quando voltar pra Hogwarts... Beijinhos!

**JhU Radcliffe –** Oh my God! Não, não foi um projeto de comentário, na verdade nós duas fomos ludibriadas! Deixa eu te explicar: quando eu fui responder sua review em MC2 perguntei pra minha irmã que estava no outro PC se você já tinha comentado, como ela me disse que não, eu fiz aquela chantagem injusta com você! Huahuahua Mas valeu à pena, agora eu fiquei sabendo do seu projeto de ser uma bailarina profissional! Desejo toda a sorte pra você, minha irmã fazia ballet então eu acompanhei por um tempo a rotina exaustante dos ensaios... Então você acaba de ganhar alguém na torcida pra que dê tudo certo! Obrigada pela preferência em ler e comentar nas minhas fics, fico lisongeada porque você realmente é uma leitora VIP! Espero que a mãe do seu amigo compre logo as Crônicas... huahuahua Beijinhos linda!

**Bruna Black –** Oi Bruninha! Não se preocupe com reviews quilométricas, só de você sempre aparecer por aqui já me deixa muito feliz! Mesmo, mesmo! Ah, você sabe que pode fazer exigências por aqui... Fico feliz em saber que você gosta tanto da Lucy! Ela vai terminar com o Edgar logo, logo. Assim o caminho fica livre pro cachorrão! Deixa eu te contar: você acertou, o penhasco vai ser um caminho para Nárnia sim! Nada má a sua idéia de uma festa... vou considerar! Hehehe Beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye** – Oi linda! Você sempre tão boazinha... Mas obrigada mesmo pela contribuição! Torço para que você tenha lido 'A última batalha' antes desse capítulo, senão espero que me perdoe pelo spoiler acima... Entendo bem como é perder o pique de ler! Isso me aconteceu _só_ três vezes com 'O Senhor dos Anéis'! rsrsrs Bom, estamos de acordo em mais uma coisa: que raiva de Grayback! Odeio ele! A Lucy vai ficar meio 'traumatizada' pelo o que viu, como eu tenho pena do Remus... Deixa eu ir logo pra te deixar com Nárnia... Beijinhos!

**Ly Black –** Ai xuxu! Como você me fez rir com sua review gigantesca, sabia? Oh Merlin, nem tenho como te responder aqui, do jeito que eu me empolgo (você me conhece, né?) a sua resposta ficaria maior que o capítulo... Mas saiba que eu amei mesmo seu comentário e me diverti muito também! Moça _você_ tem o Dom! Hehe Prometo responder sua review por aquele método do fanfition, ok? Beijinhos, te adoro xuxu!

**Kmillosk** – Doutora! Que bom que você veio bater ponto! Rsrsrs Preciso repetir que adoro suas reviews? Huahuahua Fico muito feliz quando você aparece por aqui, moça! Ah, ficou muito fashion esse seu novo nick! Estou me sentindo intima agora... hahaha Somos todos doidos! Eu, você, a Lucy, os Marotos... assim a vida é bem mais divertida! Huahuahua Beijinhos!

**Araminda Black** – Olá! Obrigada por dar SAL à fic! Espero que goste desse capítulo também e não suma mais! Hehehe Beijinhos!

**Nii Souma –** Hei, não deixe mesmo de acompanhar a fic! Ela não vive sem pessoas fofas comentando, sabia? Rsrsrs Sim, elas viram os garotos animagos, isso vai ser um problema na vida deles! Hehe E não, os marotos não iram para Nárnia aqui em ABA, mas já que você mencionou, vou te contar que tenho alguns projetos em mente pra eles, só não sei se vão se concretizar! Huhauhua Espero você no próximo capítulo, hein? Beijinhos!

**tally – **Obrigado pelos elogios! Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic, espero não prejudicar sua futura leitura de Nárnia com spoilers da série, mas eles serão realmente necessários! Apareça sempre por aqui, reviews me fazem muito bem Rsrsrs Beijinhos!

**LadyMoony –** Filhinha linda! Você viu que eu voltei a atualizar na floreios? Então, próximo final de semana eu posto dois capítulo de uma vez, fica bem mais fácil... Tadinho do Remus, né? Eu sempre achei que ele fosse o personagem mais sofrido da saga de HP! E te respondendo: Lily e Lucy acabam de chegar em Nárnia! Beijinhos!

**Gabbriellah Black** – Eu maltratei muita gente capítulo passado, né? Essa do sogro da Jane foi boa... huahuahua Coitada, nem vai poder conhecer o sogro! Hahaha Pelo o que eu soube, a Disney escolheu filmar os filmes segundo a ordem de lançamento dos livros, eu preferia a ordem cronológica, mas como eles não escutam minha opinião... huahuahua Uma fic com uma Lucy influenciada pela minha? Não considero plágio não, é até uma honra! Hehehe Me avisa quando resolver postar? Estou acompanhando muitas fics dificilmente vou procurar por mais uma, mas se você me indicar sua fic é claro que eu vou ler! Esse capítulo vai te animar um pouquinho... hehehe Beijinhos!

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Nárnia**

* * *

As duas garotas levantaram um pouco zonzas. Lily abriu um imenso sorriso ao reconhecer o lugar. Lucy piscou os olhos maravilhada. Estavam em uma clareira. Em volta, imensas e frondosas árvores deixavam apenas alguns poucos raios de sol iluminarem a floresta. O vento era suave, como uma mão a acariciá-las.

- Oh, Merlin!

- É maravilhoso, não? – Lily sorriu enquanto sacudia a poeira das vestes – Agora acredita em mim, senhorita Eyelesbarrow?

- Não é possível... Nós estamos... Estamos em...

- Exatamente! Agora temos que encontrá-Lo.

Uma leve brisa envolveu as duas amigas, fazendo-as sentir uma inexplicável confiança. Lucy podia jurar que o vento trazia consigo uma linda canção, mas não pôde perguntar a Lily se era real...

- Bom dia, adoráveis filhas de Eva!

Lucy soltou um grito e Lily tapou rapidamente a boca da amiga.

Quem as cumprimentava tão alegremente era um Rato Falante. Era maior que um rato comum, media cerca de quarenta centímetros, pois estava em pé sobre as patas traseiras. Suas orelhas eram quase tão compridas quanto as de um coelho, só que mais largas. Da cinta pendia-lhe um minúsculo florete, e retorcia os longos pêlos do focinho como se fossem bigodes. (N/A: Descrição exata conforme 'A viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada', não consigo imaginar esse ratinho de outro jeito!)

- Lily, ele está falando com a gente! Você percebeu? Esse rato está _falando_! Isso é... Isso é terrível! – Lucy balançava a cabeça, se negando a acreditar no que via.

- Perdoe minha amiga. – Lily encarou Lucy com uma expressão carrancuda e depois voltou a falar com o rato amavelmente – Ela só está um pouco assustada. Mas é uma ótima pessoa!

- Não me importo. Já ouvi dizer que algumas filhas de Eva são bastante medrosas.

Lucy deu um passo à frente de maneira impetuosa.

- Acredito que você está nos confundindo com alguém. Minha mãe se chama Brigitte, e a mãe da Lily era Daisy. Não conhecemos essa _Eva_ que você diz ser nossa mãe.

O rato encarou Lucy sorridente, mas completamente confuso. Não conseguia entender o que a garota queria dizer. Já Lily, riu bastante da situação, deixando Lucy ainda mais nervosa.

- Lucy, minha querida. Quando ele nos chama de 'filhas de Eva' está apenas se referindo à nossa raça. Quer dizer que não somos desse mundo, que somos descendentes de Adão e Eva.

- Ah! Porque não me disse antes? – A loirinha perguntou um pouco ruborizada.

- Vamos logo. As rainhas já as esperam para o banquete. – Falou o Rato.

- Com licença, senhor rato. – Lucy pediu educadamente e puxou Lily para trás de alguns arbustos.

- Ele não é adorável?

- Adorável Lis? Adorável? Eu... Eu estou em pânico! Completamente em pânico!

- Sem motivo algum. Aqui não é tudo tão fantástico?

- Sim. Fantástico demais pro meu gosto. Lily, o vento está cantarolando, o sol parece irreal de tão brilhante, e o cheiro? O ar tem cheiro de um lugar cheio de frutas maduras e doces, mas não tem nenhuma fruta por perto... E ainda me aparece um rato, um _rato_ Lily, me desejando bom dia!

- Isso, pra mim, é encantador! – Lily respondeu com um ar sonhador.

- Encantador, fantástico... Sim, é tudo isso. Mas me dá medo!

- Medo porque, Lucy?

- Porque não parece real. Porque eu tenho medo de ter morrido e isso aqui ser o Paraíso. – Lucy respondeu séria, mas Lily começou a rir novamente.

A ruiva segurou a mão da amiga.

- Você não morreu. Isso é real. Isso é Nárnia! E você não do tipo de pessoa que iria direto para o Paraíso quando morresse, mocinha. Portanto, pare de se preocupar!

- Acho que batemos muito forte com a cabeça quando caímos...

- Se não se importam, senhoritas, está na hora de partirmos. – Falou o Ratinho ao longe.

- Confie em mim, ok? – Perguntou Lily.

- Confio. – Lucy abriu um sorriso. – Só não me mande confiar no rato. Não, isso não.

As duas amigas se aproximaram do rato falante.

- Como é mesmo o seu nome? – Perguntou Lily.

- Ripchip. – o rato se curvou em uma solene reverência – Seu humilde servo, senhorita.

- Oh! Muito prazer, Ripchip – Lily falou sorridente – Meu nome é Lily Evans e minha amiga se chama...

- Lucy Eyelesbarrow. – Ripchip fez outra reverência e beijou a mão de Lucy – Estávamos esperando por vocês.

- Esperando? Por nós? – Lucy perguntou um pouco chocada observando a mão que Ripchip havia beijado.

- Sim, o próprio Aslam nos alertou de suas visitas. As rainhas Susan e Lucy Pevensie estão ansiosas para conhecê-las. E eu fui encarregado de conduzi-las em segurança até o castelo de Cair Paravel.

Lucy desistiu de discutir e apenas seguiu atrás de Lily e Ripchip que conversavam animadamente.

- Todos os animais falam em Nárnia? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Não, apenas alguns. Os que foram escolhidos por Aslam no dia da criação de Nárnia. Com exceção dos ratos.

- Por quê?

- Nossa raça começou a falar muito tempo depois da criação. Aslam nos tornou falantes depois que alguns ratos roeram as cordas que Ele estava amarrado no dia do sacrifício.

Lily encarou curiosa Ripchip, mas ele apenas sorriu.

- As rainhas Susan e Lucy vão adorar contar essa história a vocês.

* * *

Lily, Lucy e Ripchip fizeram uma longa caminhada, depois de algum tempo chegaram ao Grande Rio, onde havia um pequeno barco marfim.

- Primeiro as damas, por favor. – Ripchip falou educadamente.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu Lucy um pouco mais simpática. Percebia, afinal, que Ripchip não era nem de longe um ser terrível como tinha imaginado.

Lily sorria satisfeita. Sentia-se como se voltasse a um lugar muito bom e que não via há anos, mas que conhecia tão bem quanto sua própria casa.

Mesmo com o sol alto do meio-dia, as amigas não tinham do que reclamar. Era um sol mais brilhante do que em nosso mundo, mas não ardia a pele. O vento, na opinião de Lucy, continuava a cantarolar, e ela se arriscou a soltar algumas notas vez ou outra. O balanço das águas, combinado com o vento delicado, produzia uma agradável sensação de conforto.

O barco chegou, enfim, à foz do Grande Rio. O magnífico castelo de Cair Paravel, erguia-se do alto de uma colina. Em frente ao castelo, muitas pedras e areia que se misturava, ao leste, com a água do mar.

Lucy e Lily desceram do barco auxiliadas por Ripchip e não conseguiam tirar os olhos do castelo. Era sem dúvida alguma, uma bela construção.

Dentro do castelo era ainda mais lindo. Enormes aposentos, luxuosamente decorados, teto em marfim e móveis em ouro.

- Não há quem não se encante. – Falou uma bela menina, um pouco mais velha que Lily e Lucy, era alta e seus cabelos iam até abaixo da cintura. – Meu nome é Susan Pevensie.

- Oh! Rainha Susan! É uma honra conhecê-la. Eu sou Lily Evans. – Lily falou animada.

- Eu sou a Lucy. – A loirinha cumprimentou sorridente - E por favor, me perdoe, ao contrário de Lily, eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre Nárnia e ainda tenho medo de ter morrido e isso aqui ser o Paraíso.

As três riram bastante.

- Não precisa, se preocupar. Vocês estão bem vivas. Tenho que pedir desculpas em nomes dos reis Peter e Edmund, ontem foram chamados às pressas para uma linha de batalha contra alguns calormanos audaciosos.

- Ah, sim! Calormanos sempre são um problema! – Lucy falou irônica, arrancando mais risadas.

- Vou te explicar tudo sobre Nárnia. Mas antes, imagino que vocês estejam famintas, a viagem até o castelo deve ter sido bastante cansativa.

- Isso não. Ripchip nos foi muito amável. Até trouxe consigo alguns biscoitos. – Lily falou docemente.

- Então são essas nossas famosas convidadas?

Uma garota mais nova que Susan havia aparecido no saguão. Tinha o cabelo castanho claro e comprido e os olhos claros e alegres.

- Muito prazer, Lucy Pevensie. – A garota abraçou Lily e Lucy. – Devem ter mesmo uma missão muito importante. O próprio Aslam nos pediu que recepcionássemos vocês.

- Faz um ano que venho me preparando para essa visita.

- E faz um ano que eu penso que ela enlouqueceu com essa história de 'um mundo diferente'.

Susan sorriu em compreensão.

- Comigo aconteceu quase a mesma coisa. Minha irmã Lucy foi a primeira a conhecer Nárnia. Quando voltou da 'viagem', não acreditamos nela, ela sempre foi muito fantasiosa, pensamos que era mais uma de suas brincadeiras infantis.

- E se arrependeram por não terem me dado ouvidos. – Lucy Pevensie falou alegre.

- Cada um vem a Nárnia no tempo certo, Lu.

As duas irmãs sorriram e a caçula pegou na mão de Lily.

- Vocês precisam trocar essas roupas. Venham comigo, o quarto de vocês já está arrumado.

- Que horas são agora? – Perguntou Lily.

- Esqueça as horas em Nárnia. O tempo aqui passa muito diferente do tempo que vocês estão acostumadas.

Lucy seguiu atrás das duas, que conversavam como se fossem amigas há muitos anos. A loirinha se espantou ao descobrir o tanto que Lily tinha ocultado suas descobertas sobre Nárnia. Era como se a amiga conhecesse Nárnia quase melhor que Hogwarts.

* * *

- Você está magnífica! – Lucy falou ao entrar no novo quarto de Lily.

A ruiva sorriu para a amiga. Estava tentando prender o cabelo em uma trança de lado. As roupas de Nárnia eram leves e delicadas, e caíram muito bem nas duas meninas.

- Você também, Lucy.

- Será que as últimas vinte e quatro horas realmente existiram? – A loirinha perguntou sentando na enorme cama dossel da amiga.

Lily amarrou a trança com uma fita azul e sentou de frente para Lucy.

- Porque você diz isso?

- Foi tudo muito irreal desde que chegamos a Hogwarts. A sensação de estar sendo perseguida, a ilusão que eu tive com o Malfoy e com um Leão. Depois a conversa maluca de Dumbledore sobre as verdades estarem escondidas nas loucuras. Tudo o que aconteceu na floresta negra essa noite... Ou sei lá que noite. Já me parece que faz tanto tempo.

A ruiva sorriu em compreensão.

- E essa dos marotos serem animagos?

- Eu jamais suspeitaria disso. Aliás... – Lucy parou subitamente e levantou da cama.

Andou até a janela e observou as ondas do mar batendo com força contra as rochas lá embaixo.

- Isso explica, Lis. – A loirinha virou para a amiga – Os sumiços deles durante a lua cheia. Lembra que nos perguntávamos por que aqueles três só saiam quando Remus estava ausente?

- Sim. – Lily respondeu pensativa. – Mas espero que eles tenham uma boa explicação pra isso, ou eu mesma os denuncio ao Ministério da Magia!

- Quem sabe quando voltarmos, Alice já tenha feito isso...

- Duvido muito. Todas vocês seriam coniventes, eu seria a única a ter coragem de entregá-los. Esses abusados!

- Acho que verde é melhor. – Lucy falou pensativa.

- Verde?

- Sim, essa fita azul não está combinando em nada! Se você prender sua trança com uma fita verde esmeralda vai combinar com a cor dos seus olhos.

Lily lançou um olhar irritado à amiga que riu. Adorava ver Lily nervosa!

- Quanto tempo vamos ficar por aqui? – Lucy perguntou entregando uma fita verde para Lily.

- Não faço idéia. Eu poderia ficar anos que não me importaria.

- Não vejo o porquê de eu ter vindo junto se apenas você conversava com o... Como é mesmo?

- Aslam. – Lily falou sorrindo. – Ele deve ter uma explicação pra isso.

Lily terminou de prender o cabelo e guardou a varinha nas vestes.

- Sua magia não vai funcionar aqui. – Lucy Pevensie falou ao entrar no quarto.

- Não? E como vamos nos defender? – Lucy E. perguntou assustada.

- Se defender de quem? – A outra Lucy perguntou risonha - Aqui em Cair Paravel vocês estão seguras. Fora daqui, Aslam nos protege.

- Mas... – Lucy E. balançou a própria varinha – Saem faíscas dela.

- Sim. Mas se tentar usar seus feitiços, eles não vão funcionar direito. Se quiser matar um besouro, por exemplo, talvez faça aparecer uma maçã. Pelo o que eu soube, é mais ou menos assim que acontece. Cada magia só funciona corretamente no seu próprio mundo.

Lucy E. piscou os olhos surpresa. Ainda tinha muito que aprender.

- Querem conhecer o castelo? – Lucy Pevensie perguntou.

- Acho uma ótima idéia! – Lily respondeu animada.

As três encontraram Susan no caminho do salão de festas e as irmãs Pevensie mostraram todo o castelo para as visitantes.

- E esse é o meu lugar preferido! É ainda mais bonito durante o dia. – Falou Susan quando as quatro entraram num amplo jardim de inverno.

No centro do lugar havia uma imensa fonte que jorrava, ininterruptamente, uma água tão cristalina quanto Lily e Lucy jamais tinham visto. Havia também toda a espécie de flores, plantas e uma árvore de tamanho médio com um balanço branco pendurado em um dos galhos.

- Encantador! – Lily falou maravilhada.

- O balanço foi idéia da Su, ela adora ficar ali escutando a dríade cantar.

- Dríade? – Perguntou Lucy E.

- É o nome da _ninfa_ associada a florestas. – Respondeu Susan.

- As ninfas são espíritos, geralmente alados, que habitam lagos e riachos, bosques, florestas, montanhas... – Explicou Lily.

- Exatamente. – Susan concordou – Enquanto eu me balanço, ela canta... É tão relaxante!

O jardim de inverno ficava na ala Sul do castelo. As paredes eram todas de vidro e o teto tinha uma abertura no centro, por onde entrava a luz de uma imensa lua cheia.

- A vista daqui também é linda! – Falou Lucy E. se aproximando de uma das paredes de vidro. – O que é aquela luz lá longe?

A outra Lucy se aproximou e abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Lá é o Ermo do Lampião!

Diante da expressão de interrogação da loirinha, Lucy P. resolveu explicar. Pegou a mão da xará e a encaminhou até o banco em que Lily e Susan estavam sentadas. Ela se sentou num canteiro de frente para as três.

- É uma história um pouco longa...

- Adoramos histórias! – Lily respondeu por ela e por Lucy.

- Que bom. – Lucy P. abriu mais um sorriso. – No dia da criação de Nárnia, estiveram presentes duas crianças, um cocheiro e um feiticeiro do seu mundo.

- Nosso mundo também, Lu. – Susan interrompeu.

- Tanto faz... Já estamos há tampo tempo em Nárnia! Continuando, junto com os quatro visitantes, veio também a Feiticeira Branca, na época era conhecida como Jadis, a Imperatriz de Charn.

- Lily me contou certa vez a história dessa doida. Ela decretou que seria sempre inverno em Nárnia, não é?

- Isso mesmo. – Concordou Susan – Nárnia viveu cem anos de inverno e sem ter Natal por causa dela.

- Antes de virem para Nárnia, essas cinco pessoas estiveram no mundo de vocês, onde a Feiticeira Branca aprontou uma grande confusão na rua. Ela pensava que poderia governar aquele mundo como governava Charn.

- Nessa confusão, - Continuou Susan – ela arrancou uma barra do poste da rua e acabou trazendo consigo quando veio a Nárnia.

- Quando eles chegaram em Nárnia, Aslam estava criando todas as coisas. Enquanto Ele cantava, as coisas iam brotando. A terra, morros, plantas, flores, árvores, rios, animais... Como a terra estava bastante fértil, tudo o que caia no chão, brotava e crescia. Acho que vocês já perceberam, não?

- A barra de ferro caiu no chão e virou um poste de luz? – Arriscou Lucy E.

- Isso. Professor Kirke e sua amiga, Polly, plantaram um puxa-puxa naquele dia. Até hoje existe a árvore de puxa-puxas num vale entre as montanhas.

Lily piscou os olhos cismada.

- Você disse, professor Kirke?

- Sim. Diggory Kirke – Respondeu Susan – Ele e Polly eram as crianças que estiveram presentes na criação de Nárnia. Hoje em dia é um famoso professor na Inglaterra. Depois da experiência com Nárnia e Jadis, ele decidiu estudar como combater as Artes das Trevas.

- Ele já publicou um estudo sobre como se livrar dos _glumbumble´s_, os besouros-da-melancolia.

Lily e Lucy trocaram um olhar surpreso.

- Ele é o novo professor na nossa escola. – Falou Lily.

- Sério? – As irmãs perguntaram em uníssono.

- Verdade. Ainda não tivemos aula com ele, mas... Com certeza é o mesmo. Ele vai nos ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Então vocês vão aprender muito! – Falou Lucy P. – Ele é um ótimo professor.

- E como _ele_ veio parar em Nárnia? – Lily perguntou para Susan.

A garota deu um suspiro.

- É uma história um tanto confusa. O tio dele, que inclusive é o tal feiticeiro que esteve presente no dia da criação, fabricou alguns anéis mágicos, esses anéis levavam quem usava para um bosque com vários lagos, cada lago levava a um mundo diferente. Os anéis amarelos levavam eles para esse bosque entre os mundos. Os verdes levavam para o mundo que eles quisessem ir, bastava entrar no lago que eles queriam e colocar o anel.

- Isso é realmente complicado! – Falou Lucy E. um pouco zonza com tanta informação.

- Foi o professor Kirke quem despertou a Feiticeira Branca em Charn. Mas... – Falou Lucy Pevensie. – Essa história fica para outra hora.

- Ah. – Reclamou Lucy E. – Estava tão divertido! _Confuso_, mas divertido.

- Vocês não estão sentindo o cheirinho delicioso... – Falou Susan se levantando – O jantar já deve estar servido. E vocês vão conhecer nossos irmãos, Peter e Edmund. Eles prometeram que viriam para o jantar.

- Teremos mais histórias de Nárnia? – Lucy Eyelesbarrow perguntou.

- É claro. – Respondeu Susan – O quanto for possível lhes contar.

- Vamos jantar então! – Falou Lily levantando e fazendo um alongamento.

As quatro garotas deixaram o jardim de inverno animadas. O cheiro era mesmo de abrir o apetite. Chegando ao imenso salão, a mesa já estava posta e as visitantes tiveram a primeira vista dos reis Peter e Edmund.

- Boa Noite. – Cumprimentou o mais velho. Era Peter Pevensie e era o mais alto dos quatro irmãos. Tinha o cabelo quase loirinho e um pouco comprido, os olhos claros como o das irmãs.

- Este é o Rei Peter. – Apresentou Susan.

- Muito Prazer. – Respondeu Lucy retribuindo um abraço. – Eu sou a Lucy. Lucy Eyelesbarrow.

- Então você deve ser... Lily Evans? – Perguntou ele dando um beijo na mão direita da ruiva.

- Sou. – Lily respondeu corada - Muito prazer, Rei Peter.

- Encantado! – Falou ele sem desviar os olhos de Lily.

Edmund também se aproximou do grupo. Tinha os cabelos castanhos como os de Susan, e o mesmo olhar bondoso de Peter.

- E eu sou Edmund. – Falou ele um pouco tímido abraçando também as duas visitantes.

- Vamos ao jantar então? – Perguntou Lucy Pevensie.

Lily sentou à mesa ao lado de Lucy e não conseguia tirar os olhos do Pevensie primogênito. À frente delas estavam as irmãs Pevensie. Edmund e Peter estavam cada um em uma ponta da mesa.

- Vocês chegaram hoje? – Perguntou Peter encarando a ruivinha.

- Sim. Hoje à tarde. Eu acho...

Todos na mesa riram.

- Não vai demorar muito pra você se acostumar com o tempo em Nárnia. – Falou Edmund.

As duas grifinórias assentiram. Lucy não gostava muito da idéia de não ter noção da hora exata, mas sabia que acabaria se acostumando.

Ao acabarem o jantar, Edmund e Peter se apressaram em contar para as irmãs novidades sobre a batalha com os calormanos. Lily, que não conseguiu manter a atenção à conversa deles, pediu para que Lucy lhe contasse o que tinha acontecido naquela noite em Hogwarts.

- Eu queria encontrar uma lembrança feliz na mente do Remus transformado. Mas havia apenas uma, a do dia que ele foi mordido pelo lobisomem. Remus e o pai dele estavam jogando bola em uma pequena vila, de repente o tempo fechou e as pessoas começaram a correr para dentro de casa. Remus e o pai dele tentaram fazer o mesmo, mas tropeçaram na bola e o senhor Lupin caiu por cima do Remus. Quando eles se viraram o lobisomem estava ali, babando em cima deles.

- Que horror!

- Foi nessa hora que eu percebi o que iria acontecer. Eu queria parar o contato, mas... Não consegui. – A loirinha falou num fio de voz. – Eu não devia ter feito o que eu fiz, Lis. Eu não tinha esse direito.

- Você não tem culpa! – Falou Lily num tom consolador.

- O lobisomem impediu que eles entrassem na casa. O Remus saiu correndo e o lobisomem foi atrás dele. Mordeu ele na barriga. Depois correu pra cima do senhor Lupin, que acertou uma machadada na perna do bicho.

- Merlin!

- O pior vem agora. O lobisomem ficou nervoso e voltou pra onde estava o Remus. O senhor Lupin se enfiou entre os dois.

Lucy fez uma pausa.

- Ele Matou o pai do Remus, Lis. – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da loirinha. Lily levou as mãos à boca. - Arrancou a cabeça dele. O corpo do senhor Lupin caiu em cima do Remus.

- Isso é terrível! – Falou Lily também segurando uma lágrima - Por isso ele nunca quis contar porque podia ver testrálios, deve ser uma dor horrível ver esses bichos e se lembrar do dia em que ele foi mordido, o dia em que o pai dele morreu.

Lucy tinha olhar vago. Lily segurou a mão da amiga que levou um pequeno susto.

- Se _eu _acho horrível ver testrálios, imagina ele?

- Está tudo bem com vocês? – Peter perguntou amável, se aproximando delas.

- Está sim. Apenas algumas lembranças tristes. – Falou Lucy com um pequeno sorriso.

- Nada de lembranças tristes por aqui. É como se estivessem em férias, só permitiremos que vocês se divirtam em Nárnia. Que tal?

- É tudo o que a gente está precisando. – Respondeu Lily.

- Ótimo. – Edmund entrou na conversa – O que vocês acham de conhecer o reino amanhã?

- O reino? – As duas perguntaram juntas.

- Porque não? Quem sabe vocês não possam ser úteis na linha de batalha?

Susan arregalou os olhos e levantou da mesa.

- Ficou louco, Peter? – Perguntou Susan. – Pode ser perigoso, é melhor que elas fiquem aqui até que Aslam fale sobre a missão delas.

- Aslam pode muito bem aparecer no combate, Ele sempre está por perto pra nos ajudar. – Falou Edmund.

- Se vocês quiserem, é claro. – Falou Peter em tom de pergunta.

- Eu adoraria! – Lily falou num sussurro.

- Eu também! – Lucy E. abriu um imenso sorriso. - Deve ser muito divertido.

- Tudo pra você é divertido, Lucy! – Falou Lily rindo da amiga.

- A vida fica bem melhor assim. – Falou Lucy Pevensie.

- Vejo que sou a única contra essa loucura... – Susan falou em tom de derrota.

- Su, nós vamos proteger nossas visitantes, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, Peter. Mas a Lu e eu vamos junto!

- Não me atreveria a me opor! – Falou o irmão.

Ficou decidido. No outro dia bem cedo Lily, Lucy e as irmãs Pevensie partiriam com Peter e Edmund para o acampamento, onde acontecia um combate entre as tropas de Nárnia e os calormanos.

Quando as duas grifinórias ficaram sozinhas no quarto de Lily, a ruiva se jogou na cama rindo como uma boba.

- Ai. Meu. Merlin! – Falou pausadamente.

Lucy balançou a cabeça rindo.

- O que foi, ruivinha?

- Ele é lindo, não é? – Lily perguntou sonhadora.

- Ele? Que Ele?

- Peter!

- Rabicho? – Perguntou a loirinha fazendo uma careta de nojo.

- Eca! – Lily jogou uma almofada na amiga. – Ficou louca de vez?

Lucy pegou a almofada no ar e deitou ao lado de Lily na cama.

- É lindo mesmo. – Lucy suspirou – Parece um príncipe!

- Um rei! Rei Peter...

As duas ficaram em silêncio apenas encarando o tecido leve sobre a cama e sentindo o vento suave que entrava pela janela aberta.

- Por Aslam! Parece que eu tenho duas visitantes apaixonadas dentro desse castelo.

As duas amigas deram um pulo e sentaram-se na cama.

- Hã? – Lily falou assustada.

- Quem está apaixonada aqui? – Lucy perguntou passando a mão no cabelo.

- Hã? Quem? – Lucy P. perguntou tirando sarro das duas amigas. – Não dá pra saber quem está com mais cara de boba!

- Impressão sua. – Falou Lily se recompondo.

A ruiva desceu da cama e andou lentamente até a janela.

As duas Lucys trocaram um olhar divertido.

- Ah Lily! Pode confiar em mim. Me conta, não é pelo Ripchip que você está suspirando, é?

A ruiva virou para sua interlocutora com um meio sorriso.

- Hum... Não adianta esconder, não é? Ai, Lu, seu irmão é um deus grego!

- Edmund? – Lucy P. perguntou fingindo-se de desentendida.

- Peter...

Lucy Pevensie riu.

- Mas e aí? Vocês vão tirar no par ou ímpar qual das duas vai querer ficar com ele?

- Ainda não pensamos nisso. – Lucy E. falou divertida.

- Como assim? – Lily perguntou indignada – Nem vem loirinha, você é comprometida! O Peter é meu.

- Lily, você é do _James_! E meu namoro com Edgar vai terminar assim que eu voltar para Hogwarts.

- Quem é James? – Perguntou Lucy P.

Lily fechou a cara.

- Estava bom demais pra ser verdade, não é? Um dia inteirinho sem ver aquele traste, sem ouvir aquela voz insuportável, sem convites idiotas, sem aquela arrogância sem fim... Você tinha que dar um jeito de me lembrar da existência daquele ser infernal!

- Nossa! – Exclamou Lucy P. que estava de olhos arregalados.

- No fundo a Lily _ama_ esse ser que ela descreveu tão... Bem.

- Eu odeio aquela coisa!

- Ele é tão horrível assim?

- É.

- Não é não, Lucy. – Respondeu a loirinha encarando Lily. – Ele é bonito, educado, amigo e inteligente. Um amor de pessoa, ainda por cima é completamente apaixonado por essa cabeça dura!

- Porque você não fica com ele então? Já que ele é tão perfeito...

- Ele só tem olhos pra você, ruiva.

Lily estreitou os olhos e deu um passo ameaçador na direção da amiga.

- Gente, vocês vão brigar por _isso_?

- Não. – Falou Lily desmanchando a pose ameaçadora - A gente sempre tem esse tipo de discussãozinha por esse mesmo motivo... Não é nada demais!

- Melhor irem dormir então, vão ficar pra trás se não acordarem cedo.

- Tudo bem! – Falou Lily sorrindo.

Lucy Pevensie desejou boa noite para as grifinórias e saiu do quarto. Lily e Lucy se encararam sorridentes e caíram na cama rindo.

- Acho que a gente a assustou, Lis!

- Não era a intenção. – Respondeu a ruiva se recuperando das risadas. – Mas... Nós vamos tirar no par ou ímpar mesmo?

- Eu estava só brincando, ruivinha. Eu vi como ele te olhava durante o jantar, meu amigo James que me perdoe, mas o _rei Peter_ já é seu...

Lily encarou a amiga com o canto do olho e abriu um sorriso. Pelo visto, o dia seguinte seria _muito_ proveitoso.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hohoho**

**Eu não resisti a colocar um romancezinho na visita de Lily a Nárnia... Afinal, a ruivinha é praticamente minha única personagem que ainda não ficou com ninguém nessa fic, ela merece não é?**

**Como eu queria estar no lugar dela... Ai, ai.**

**No próximo capítulo é que as coisas começam a acontecer e Hogwarts só no capítulo 21...**

**Bom, como vocês foram muito boazinhas comigo e me fizeram muito feliz com comentários tão fofos, vou até marcar a data da próxima atualização: 05 de Maio – sexta-feira.**

**É isso... é só me fazerem feliz que a aventura em Nárnia começa logo! Vamos lá, vocês são especialistas nisso... Hehehe**

**Beijinhos, Luci Potter.**


	21. Começa a aventura

**Olá! Obrigada pessoas lindas pelos comentários fofos de vocês! Me deixaram muito e muito feliz! Agora respondendo as review´s: **

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Ah é, se você começar um comentário sem esse seu _HeY_ vou achar que você foi seqüestrada, sabia? Huahauhau Remus só no próximo capítulo... sorry, mas ele vem com forte emoções (sempre, né?). Hey, vamos mudar pra Nárnia mesmo? Se você for eu vou também! Voltou moída da festa? Mas aproveitou pelo menos? Huahauha Hoje eu estou moída também, mas posso dizer que aproveitei mesmo a festa que fui ontem! Rsrsrs Beijinhos linda!

**Nara Rossima** – Uma nova leitora comentando por aqui? Seja bem vinda, não se acanhe! Olha, é meio difícil eu te explicar por aqui como você pode publicar sua fic, posso te add no MSN? Aí eu posso te passar o passo-a-passo, mas antes de tudo você precisa se registrar. Vamos lá, clica em 'Register' aí em cima naquela barrinha azul, vai aparecer uma página com os termos de adesão, clica em 'Agree' quer dizer que você aceita. Em 'Pen Name' você coloca o seu nome de usuária, preenche o seu e-mail, repete ele, digite uma senha, repita a senha, marque as duas caixinhas de seleção que significa que você tem treze anos ou mais e que você leu e aceita os Termos de Serviço do fanfition. Depois disso, clique em 'Register', você tem que esperar no mínimo três dias pra poder começar a postar a sua fic. No meu perfil tem meu MSN, pode me add que eu te ajudo a postar sua fic sem problemas! Espero ter te ajudado, apareça sempre por aqui! Muitos Beijinhos!

**Bruna Black** – Oi linda! Olha só, você conseguiu deixar uma review gigantesca! Que felicidade! Huahuaha Pode chamar de xuxu, essa mania eu peguei com a Ly Black, ela chama todo mundo de xuxu! Huahuaha Isso, vamos dar almofadadas no almofadinhas! A Lucy gostou da sua sugestão pra MC, hein? Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, você é uma gracinha! Eu já te disse isso, não? Hehe Sobre os marotos irem pra Nárnia... é uma possibilidade remota e se acontecer vai ser muito futuramente. Ai, estou tão sem tempo pro MSN, acho que vou falar com você via scrap no orkut que eu sempre entro pra dar uma olhadinha... Espero que você já esteja melhor da gripe, se não deixa de drama e tome o remedinho da farmácia, é ruim mas é pior ainda ficar se sentindo mal, não é? Se cuida, moça! Um beijão!

**Kmillosk** – Olá doutora! Rsrs Desculpe por não ter aparecido sexta-feira, no final do capítulo eu explico o porque, espero ser perdoada! Rsrsrs Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, fico muito feliz! Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim! (nunca é demais repetir, né?) Então continue se metendo na minha fic, adoro isso! Hehehe Muitos Beijinhos!

**Gabbriellah Black** – Temos que ir por partes por que seu comentário todo merece resposta! Rsrsrs Começando pelo fim (eu sou do contra mesmo...) Rei Caspian é meu sonho de consumo! Se eu já amo o Peter, imagina ter o Caspian pra mim? Ajoelho junto com você pra reverenciar o desbravador dos sete mares! Huahuaha, essa sua descrição de Nárnia também me causou uma nostalgia de quando eu li as Crônicas! Mais do que com minha própria fic! Rsrs Lewis não queria mesmo, mas sobre Tolkien eu não sabia! o.O que coisa, não? Olha, por enquanto, só Lily e Lucy vão conhecer Nárnia, eu tenho em mente um projeto com os marotos, mas não passa de esboços ainda... a Gwen não caiu no abismo, foi a Alice que caiu aquela vez, mesmo assim ele não levou pra Nárnia não, é como se o portal não estivesse ativado, como aconteceu com os Pevensie na estação de trem do livro 'O Príncipe Caspian' (lindo, lindo!). A Lucy ainda vai usar muito aquele feitiço e ele vai ser melhor explicado, e eu ainda estou escrevendo a fic. Eu posso te dizer que nesse momento o Rabicho já é do mau, mas vocês só vão entender as dicas quando Aslam explicar daqui a alguns capítulos. Talvez a fic tenha uma continuação pós-hog, vai depender só de vocês! Que legal você gostar do Edmund, eu mesma só tenho olhos pro Peter, acho que é assim com quase todo mundo... vamos conversar sobre essa sua proposta de virar uma personagem minha também? Esse seu comentário me encheu de idéias... Vamos negociar! Huahuahua Nossa, me empolguei te respondendo! Muitos beijinhos moça!

**-Laura-- **Olha, por enquanto eu tenho planos só pra Lily e Lucy conhecerem Nárnia, mas estou pensando em algumas possibilidades com os marotos... quem sabe? O Peter é lindo e perfeito mesmo, né? Vamos ver se dá tempo da Lily ter um romancezinho com ele, tadinha! Mas depois que voltar de Nárnia, ela volta a ser só do Jamesinho, é claro! Hehehe Obrigada pelos elogios, leia mesmo os livros das crônicas, são maravilhosos! Esse ratinho é um dos meus personagens favoritos, amo ele! Que bom que você também gostou! Muitos beijinhos!

**Ly Black** – Xuxu! Comentário duplo? To me sentindo importante, hein? Aula de violino? Ai Merlin, eu sou apaixonada por violino, sabia? Como você ia saber, né? Disfarça... Bom, obrigada pelos elogios, é por comentários fofos assim que eu escrevo essa fic com tanto carinho! Ai, o Ripchip é o máximo mesmo, se não fosse um _rato_ ele entrava no páreo dos personagens que são meus pretendentes! Huahuahua Doida ¬¬ Eu me empolguei, né? Hahaha Quero sempre ter tempo pra te deixar review´s tão caprichadas! Hehe Oba, estou ansiosa pelo capítulo que você vai dedicar pra mim! Muitos beijinhos xuxu!

**JhU Radcliffe – **Quando eu falo que você é vip, hein? Estava postando o capítulo quando o meu notificador de e-mail (que ainda é um papai Noel!) invadiu a tela do meu PC! Parei a atualização do capítulo só pra dar tempo de te responder, aos 48minutos do segundo tempo, hein? Huahuaha Espero que você esteja bem na sua dança, é claro que te perdôo, né? Não dá pra competir com isso rsrsrs Ai ki xiki que você já ta lendo as Crônicas, tenho certeza que você vai adorar ainda mais o ripchip! Lily e James forever! Nem um deus grego como o Peter pode interferir! Oh, vamos por logo um fim nesse romance da Lucy com o Edgar, já chega, né? Hehehe Muitos beijinhos! Leitora vip é assim: comenta e cinco minutos depois a fic vai ao ar com atualização! huahuahuaha

**Ao capítulo então...**

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Começa a aventura**

* * *

- Lucy! Lucy! ACOOOOOORDAAAAA!! – Lily gritou no ouvido da amiga enquanto a chacoalhava, fazendo a loirinha pular assustada.

Lucy esfregou os olhos para tentar acostuma-los à claridade.

- Você bebeu? – Perguntou indignada.

- Eu prometi que um dia me vingaria de você! – Lily deu de ombros – E esse dia finalmente chegou!

Lucy balançou a cabeça inconformada e murmurou um '_eu mereço, mesmo_' enquanto se arrastava até o banheiro.

- Porro raber o que te fez alorrar tão cedo, 'dorrinhoca-Evans'? – Lucy tentou perguntar enquanto escovava os dentes.

- O ar de Nárnia. – A ruiva respondeu simplesmente.

- Não...

- Lucy, termine de escovar os dentes e depois conversamos, sim?

A loirinha sinalizou que concordava.

Lily aproveitou para abrir o novo guarda-roupas da amiga, escolheu um vestido azul claro, comprido até a altura do joelho, com uma fita dourada na cintura.

- Você pensa que eu vou usar isso? – Lucy perguntou ao voltar para o quarto.

- É lindo, Lucy!

- Detesto azul! Você devia saber...

- Eu sei, mas pensei que você não se importaria. – Lily guardou o vestido e pegou outro quase no mesmo modelo, mas na cor vermelho-sangue – Que tal?

- Perfeito! Vou adorar andar no meio do mato com um vestido curto desses. Nem imagino que minhas pernas vão voltar vermelhas de picadas de pernilongos e arranhões.

- Odeio quando você acorda mal-humorada, sabia? – Lily largou o vestido em cima da cama.

- Não estou mal-humorada, só gosto de acordar naturalmente, sem ninguém gritando no meu ouvido.

Lily deu um sorriso significativo.

- Eu adorei acordar com alguém me chamando... – Falou sonhadora, mas logo se recompôs – Você sabe chegar sozinha ao saguão de entrada?

- Pode me explicar essa história, Lis! – Lucy interceptou a saída da ruiva. – Me diz, quem foi que te acordou pra você estar tão bem disposta?

- Não acho que eu deva te contar...

Lucy deu um passo para o lado.

- Tudo bem, pode ir. Achei que era minha melhor amiga... – Falou em tom de fingida mágoa.

- Peter. – Lily abriu um sorriso.

- _Peter_?

- Sim, _Peter_.

- O que tem _Peter_?

- Foi ele quem me acordou criatura! – Lily alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

Lucy a olhou desconfiada.

- Ele entrou no seu quarto e sussurrou no seu ouvido?

- Não exatamente, ele bateu na porta e me chamou. Mas a voz dele foi como uma música entrando no meu ouvido, acordei na hora, me vesti e o encontrei no corredor. Tomamos café da manhã juntos.

- Tenho que aprender a imitar a voz dele! Porque quando _eu_ te chamo, você só acorda com gritos...

Lily deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Troca logo de roupa, ou vamos te levar de pijaminha pra batalha.

- Sabe de uma coisa, esse vestido vermelho é realmente lindo. – Lucy falou mais animada, esquecendo completamente de sua teoria sobre pernilongos e arranhões.

* * *

Todos já tinham tomado café da manhã quando Lucy finalmente desceu. Como já estavam atrasados, a garota passou rapidamente na cozinha e encheu uma sacola com frutas, suco, pão e doces.

- Está levando comida para o exército? – Lily perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Não sei quando é que vamos voltar, é melhor estar prevenida!

Lucy não sabia como estava certa, pois com a empolgação da saída, ninguém além dela tinha pensado em levar comida para a 'viagem'. Os seis jovens andaram cerca de duas horas pela floresta antes de Lily pedir para pararem um pouco.

- Estou muito cansada! – Falou a ruiva sentando em uma pedra.

- Somos duas. – Concordou Lucy. – Alguém quer comer alguma coisa?

Apenas as irmãs Pevensie aceitaram. Peter e Edmund deram uma volta de reconhecimento pelo local que, segundo eles, era povoado por ursos gigantes.

- É só conversar com eles, '_Senhor Urso, não me coma, eu sou jovem e tenho uma vida inteira pela frente..._'. – Falou Lucy E. rindo.

- Não são ursos falantes. – Explicou Edmund. – E pra falar a verdade, são muito perigosos.

Assustadas, as garotas concordaram em descansar poucos minutos e comer durante a caminhada.

Apesar de cansativa, as grifinórias não tinham do que reclamar daquela caminhada. O ar era puro e o vento nunca passava de uma leve e deliciosa brisa.

- Estou sentindo um cheiro diferente...

- Eu também, Lucy. – Falou Lily.

Lucy Pevensie abriu um sorriso.

- Devemos estar perto do mar.

E ela tinha razão. Não demorou muito para que os seis se desvencilhassem de algumas árvores baixas e despontassem em frente ao mar.

O mar era tranqüilo como o vento. Apenas uma ou outra onda baixa avançava pela praia. A areia era fina e quase branca.

Peter olhou de soslaio para o irmão e depois encarou o céu.

- Deve ser quase meio-dia. – Falou o primogênito.

Lily e as duas Lucys logo tiraram os calçados e foram caminhar na água.

Susan depois de um alongamento, estendeu um tecido sobre a areia e sentou de frente para o mar.

- Pode me falar, rei Peter. Estamos perdidos, não estamos?

- É claro que não, Su. Não se preocupe.

- Eu vi o olhar surpreso que vocês dois trocaram – Apontou para os dois irmãos - quando avistaram o mar.

- Vamos voltar pela trilha por alguns minutos. Desviamos muito para nordeste. – Sugeriu Edmund.

- É melhor fazermos isso logo então. Já devíamos ter chegado no acampamento há muito tempo, pelas minhas contas. – Susan falou enquanto levantava e balançava a toalha que estava sentada.

- Deixe-as brincar na água mais um pouco. – Falou Peter.

Resolveram não falar para as outras três meninas que tinham seguido a trilha errada, esperaram elas saírem da água e adentraram novamente a floresta.

Andaram por mais de uma hora na mesma trilha procurando em que ponto do caminho tinham desviado para o lado errado. Peter não se conformava, conhecia aquela floresta como a palma de sua mão e Susan já estava ficando preocupada com o que iriam comer.

- Tempo, tempo! Pelo amor de Merlin! – Pediu Lucy E. sentando em uma pedra.

- Desculpe, Lucy, mas não podemos parar agora. – Falou Peter.

- Eu não consigo dar mais nenhum passo.

- Já estamos perto. – Ajudou Edmund.

- Edmund, você nos disse a mesma coisa há duas horas atrás. – Falou Lucy Pevensie sentando ao lado da xará.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome. – Falou Lily.

Peter deu um suspiro e resolveu ceder.

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram. Vamos parar por um tempo pra comer e depois retomamos a caminhada. Combinado?

Todos concordaram. O problema agora era o 'que' comer. Susan e Lily dividiram o pão em seis partes e uma fruta para cada garota. O suco que restou do café da manhã de Lucy, também foi dividido em seis partes iguais.

Deixaram apenas o bolo pra comer mais tarde, caso ainda demorassem a encontrar o acampamento.

Depois de descansarem alguns minutos, retomaram a caminhada.

- Agora falta pouco. – Peter falou animado ao reconhecer uma goiabeira no caminho.

Mal sabia ele o quanto estava errado. Continuaram a andar sem rumo o resto da tarde. Quanto mais adentravam naquele caminho, mais se afastavam do ponto certo.

- Confesse Peter, você não faz a menor idéia de onde estamos. – Falou Lucy P.

O garoto diminuiu o passo até parar e virou lentamente para a irmã.

- Nós pegamos alguma trilha errada. Mas acho que já voltamos para o caminho certo e penso que estamos perto de verdade agora.

- Era o que eu temia. – Falou a garota encostando-se a uma árvore.

- No caminho certo ou não, logo vai escurecer. – Falou Susan – É melhor procurarmos agora um lugar seguro para passarmos a noite e amanhã retomamos a caminhada.

- É, você sempre foi a mais sensata, Su. Vocês têm algum problema em dormirem por aqui? – Peter perguntou para Lily e Lucy E.

Lily respondeu que não via problema algum, mas Lucy fez sua melhor cara de alarmada.

- Você quer dizer aqui, sem nenhum tipo de abrigo, cama, cobertor ou comida?

- Vamos lá, Lucy. Não pode ser tão ruim assim. – Falou Lily.

Com um exercício fora do comum de persuasão de Lily, Lucy resolveu concordar que poderiam se divertir muito naquela noite.

Decidiram que passariam a noite na encosta de um pequeno morro, era quase uma clareira, imensas árvores cercavam o lugar.

Lily, Peter e Edmund foram atrás de algumas lenhas, as outras meninas ficaram ali para arrancar os matinhos e plantas baixas que tomavam conta do lugar.

Enquanto Lily e Peter faziam uma fogueira, um pouco antes de escurecer, Lucy E. saiu pela redondeza em busca de frutas que pudessem servir de refeição naquela noite.

Voltou com algumas laranjas, goiabas e maçãs. Não conseguiu pegar mais nada porque já tinha se afastado muito e as estrelas já tinham se firmado no céu.

- É tudo o que temos pra essa noite. – Falou colocando as frutas em cima de uma mesa improvisada que Susan fizera.

- Já está bom. Com as laranjas, podemos tentar fazer mais suco, que tal?

Lucy adorou a idéia de Susan, afinal tanta caminhada tinha deixado a loirinha morrendo de sede.

Depois da 'refeição' pronta, eles sentaram em volta da lareira e Lily pediu que lhes contassem uma história de Nárnia.

- Ripchip nos disse que vocês adorariam contar a história do dia em que os ratos começaram a falar. – Falou a ruivinha.

Lucy P. bateu palmas e Susan abriu um sorriso.

- É mesmo uma linda história! – Falou a mais velha – Vejamos, por onde eu começo...

Um vento gelado passou por eles, que se juntaram mais perto da fogueira.

- Eu fui a primeira a chegar em Nárnia. – Começou Lucy P. – Mas voltei para casa no mesmo dia. Contei aos três sobre a aventura, mas eles não acreditaram em mim, pensaram que era fantasia da minha '_mente criativa_'.

- Um tempo depois, ela voltou a Nárnia, mas eu também vim, logo atrás dela. – Continuou Edmund. – Quando cheguei em Nárnia, encontrei a Feiticeira Branca, que para mim parecia muito bondosa, e ela ficou mais do que contente em saber que eu tinha um irmão e duas irmãs.

- Deixe-me explicar. – Flou Susan – Havia uma... Como posso dizer? Era como se fosse uma profecia, dizendo que quando dois filhos de Adão e duas filhas de Eva se sentassem nos quatro tronos de Cair Paravel, seria o fim da Feiticeira Branca.

- Então ela não os queria aqui? – Perguntou Lucy E.

- Para falar a verdade, ela queria sim. Mas para nos impedir definitivamente de tomar o trono um dia. – Falou Lucy P.

- Edmund prometeu trazer-nos até ela e em troca seria educado pela "rainha" – Susan fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos – como um príncipe e depois de sua morte ele se tornaria o rei de Nárnia.

- Que tentação! – Falou Lily se permitindo um sorriso.

- Ainda mais pra mim, que tinha sempre que obedecer a ordens e decisões de Peter e de Susan. Mal sabia eu que era sempre para o meu próprio bem. – Falou ele com pesar.

- Como nós não aceitamos ir com ele até o castelo da feiticeira, Edmund decidiu ir sozinho e tentar ganhar mais manjar branco. – Lucy P. falou com um sorriso – Como chegou lá sem a gente, virou um prisioneiro da rainha, nenhuma das promessas dela era verdadeira. Tentando agradá-la, Edmund contou onde estávamos e ela foi atrás de nós.

Os quatro irmãos contaram em ricos detalhes sobre a perseguição da feiticeira, como chegaram até a Mesa de Pedra, que era o ponto de encontro com Aslam, e como libertaram Edmund das garras de Jadis.

- Mas acontece que Edmund já era considerado um traidor. E mesmo Aslam tendo o perdoado, não adiantava nos termos da Magia Profunda. – Falou Susan.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Perguntou Lily se ajeitando melhor perto do fogo.

- Estava gravado na Mesa de Pedra, que todo o traidor pertence a Jadis, e ela pode matá-lo se quiser. – Falou Edmund.

- Mas se Aslam decidisse não lhe entregar pra doida? – Perguntou Lucy E.

- Nárnia pereceria em água e fogo. – Foi Peter quem respondeu.

- Oh! – Exclamaram as duas grifinórias.

Susan abriu um sorriso bondoso.

- Foram momentos muito difíceis. Achamos que perderíamos nosso irmão. Mas Aslam pediu para conversar a sós com a feiticeira e voltou dizendo que ela renunciara ao direito do sangue de Edmund.

- Fácil assim? – Lucy E. perguntou atônita.

- Foi o que pensamos. – Falou Peter – Mas logo Aslam nos disse que teríamos que acampar na margem do Beruna, pois a Mesa da Pedra seria utilizada para outra coisa. Nós fomos sem contestar, Ele estava muito misterioso e triste, mas não nos contava de jeito algum o eu estava acontecendo.

- À noite, Susan e eu não conseguíamos dormir, tínhamos um pressentimento que algo não estava bem. – Falou Lucy P. – Decidimos sair e procurar Aslam. Não demoramos a encontrá-lo, estava ainda mais abatido do que durante o dia. Aslam nos permitiu seguir com ele, desde que parássemos quando ele mandasse.

- Ele fez isso quando chegamos na encosta do morro da Mesa de Pedra. – Continuou Susan – Lá em cima, havia uma multidão de seres terríveis.

Susan continuou o relato sobre aquela noite. Contou que Aslam pediu que parassem quando chegaram à encosta do morro onde estava a Mesa de Pedra. De lá, seguiu sozinho para o alto do morro onde uma multidão de seres malignos, inclusive a feiticeira Jadis, o esperavam. Eram lobisomens, minotauros, espíritos de plantas más, bruxas e todo o tipo de ralé que era a favor da Feiticeira Branca.

Lucy e Susan observaram Aslam se aproximar do grupo, ainda cabisbaixo, e não reagir diante da multidão que o xingava e o agredia. Eles o amarraram tão forte, que as cordas lhe cortavam a carne, depois a feiticeira mandou que lhe cortassem a juba. Zombaram dele tanto que as duas meninas não conseguiam conter as lágrimas vendo aquilo.

Por fim, amordaçaram Aslam e o prenderam à Mesa de Pedra. A feiticeira afiou o facão e se aproximou de Aslam, dizendo que o sacrifício dele em se entregar no lugar de Edmund de nada adiantaria, pois com Ele fora do caminho seria ainda mais fácil acabar com os quatro irmãos.

- Não tivemos coragem de ver o que aconteceu depois. – Falou Lucy P. – Tapamos os olhos e só saímos do nosso esconderijo quando a feiticeira e aqueles bichos terríveis foram embora.

As meninas se aproximaram chorosas de Aslam que jazia morto na Mesa de Pedra. Arrancaram-lhe a focinheira e tentaram desamarrá-lo, sem sucesso.

Ficaram ali tanto tempo chorando e acariciando Aslam, que o dia começou a amanhecer.

- Foi então que percebemos muitos ratos subindo pela Mesa de Pedra. – Falou Susan – Mandei-os sair dali, irem embora, mas eu não tinha percebido o que eles estavam fazendo.

- Eles roeram as cordas em que Aslam esteve amarrado. Depois que foram embora, saímos um pouco para dar uma volta e nos aquecer, foi então que ouvimos um barulho enorme, a Mesa de Pedra havia se partido ao meio e Aslam tinha desaparecido.

- Ficamos inconsoladas até que uma voz forte nos disse que aquilo era magia. Era Aslam. Ele tinha ressuscitado! – Susan falou alegre, como se revivesse a felicidade que sentira naquele momento – A Feiticeira Branca pensava que conhecia a magia profunda, mas não conhecia realmente bem. Se uma vítima inocente de traição fosse voluntária para ser executada no lugar de um traidor, então a Mesa de Pedra estalaria e a morte começaria andar para trás.

Lily e Lucy tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- É uma história muito linda. – Falou Lucy E.

- Será que um dia teríamos coragem de nos sacrificar por alguém? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Se você amar muito esse alguém, sim, você terá a coragem, Lily. – Falou uma voz forte e profunda.

Lily conhecia bem aquela voz, seu coração se encheu de alegria ao se levantar e ver que Aslam estava ali.

- Oh, Aslam! – Falou a ruiva sem conter a felicidade que sentia.

Os quatro reis correram até o Leão, Susan e Lucy Pevensie lhe acariciaram a juba. Apenas Lucy E. não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia olhar para o leão sem sentir temor, mas a presença dele lhe transmitia uma paz de espírito tão grande quanto ela jamais sentira.

A loirinha se ficou em pé ao lado de Lily.

- Sejam bem-vindas a Nárnia, filhas de Eva. – Falou Aslam.

- Obrigada, senhor. – Falou Lily.

- Obrigada. – Lucy falou tímida.

- Não tenha medo, Lucy. Estive esperando muito tempo pela visita de vocês!

Lucy não sabia explicar o porquê, mas as palavras do Leão lhe causaram uma sensação tão confortante, que se sentiu segura para perguntar.

- Porque eu vim pra Nárnia? No nosso mundo o senhor só aparecia para Lily.

- Eu apareci pra você também, Lucy. Mas você estava tão preocupada e envolvida com seus próprios problemas, que não me reconheceu e sentiu medo de mim quando nos vimos.

- Era você aquele dia na escola?

- Sim. E era preciso conversar com Lily porque ao contrário de você, ela não acreditaria em Nárnia sem ter visto antes. – Aslam se virou para Lily – Não estou certo?

Lily pensou por um momento e respondeu sinceramente.

- Lucy aceitou bem mais rápido do que eu aceitaria.

- Mas eu também tenho uma missão aqui em Nárnia?

- Tudo a seu tempo. – Falou Aslam e elas assentiram.

Conversaram mais um pouco em volta da lareira, até que Peter avisou que deveriam ir dormir, pois a caminhada começaria cedo no dia seguinte.

Sem que percebessem, Aslam havia desaparecido. Lucy Pevensie explicou o que aprendera a muito tempo atrás, quando foi coroada rainha de Nárnia:

- Ele é sempre assim: vem e vai quando é importante o fazer. Não se preocupem, certamente ainda irá voltar muitas vezes.

Foi com essa promessa que Lily e Lucy se sentiram mais confiantes. A história que os irmãos Pevensie contaram sobre o sacrifício de Aslam no lugar de Edmund as fez admirar ainda mais aquele enorme animal falante.

Sem contar que a visita dele trouxe uma segurança e uma alegria tão grandes para as duas meninas, que elas passaram a contar os minutos para vê-lo novamente.

- Vamos deitar todos perto da fogueira. – Falou Peter – Assim nos aquecemos e evitamos os insetos.

Todos seguiram o conselho dele e deitaram pertinho um dos outros em volta do fogo. Lucy E. improvisou pra ela e pra Lily dois travesseiros enchendo de folhas de árvores as sacolas que trouxera a comida.

Apesar de ser esse o único conforto das grifinórias, nem elas nem os irmãos Pevensie demoram a adormecer, pois tinham tido um dia bastante cansativo.

Com o passar das horas, o vento foi se tornando ainda mais gelado e o fogo diminuindo. Quando o fogo finalmente acabou, Lucy E. escutou um barulho e acordou assustada.

Olhou para os amigos, todos estavam num sono profundo. Pensava em voltar a dormir quando escutou o mesmo barulho novamente, era o som de passos.

Quase acordou Lily, mas a ruiva parecia dormir tão bem naquele chão duro e frio que Lucy não teve coragem de fazer isso. Levantou lentamente tentando não fazer barulho e saiu da clareira, mas a luz da lua não era suficiente pra iluminar dentro da floresta.

Apalpou os bolsos do casaco que Edmund lhe emprestara, tinha guardado ali a lanterna que usou em Hogwarts, quando saiu pra passear com Edgar nos terrenos da escola.

Aquilo já parecia ter sido a tanto tempo que Lucy se pegou perdida em lembranças quando escutou novamente o barulho de passos, desta vez muito perto dela.

- Olá... Tem alguém aí? – Perguntou enquanto dava uma volta em si mesma iluminando tudo a sua vota.

Mas tudo estava no mais absoluto silêncio.

- Olá... – Chamou mais uma vez.

Nenhuma resposta.

De repente ela sentiu uma presença atrás de si, girou nos calcanhares, mas com o susto que levou a lanterna caiu no chão. Foi a última coisa que pôde perceber antes de sentir uma pancada na nuca.

* * *

**N/A:**

Que coisa feia da minha parte, não? Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Detesto prometer e não cumprir! Mas foi apenas uma semaninha de atraso, quase nada, não é?

Vou me explicar, se é que isso tem explicação... acontece que sexta-feira passada era minha folga, por isso eu prometi publicar o capítulo, mas na quinta-feira meu maridinho me avisou que também iria folgar na sexta e trabalhar no domingo... aí já viram, né? Não dá pra fic competir com ele... infelizmente!

Final de semana eu nem tive tempo de ligar o computador, acabei usando a internet na casa da minha mãe, e ela não tem minha fic no computador...

Então é isso. Se vocês acham que eu tenho perdão ligue **0800-XXX1234** e eu prometo vir logo com o próximo capítulo como recompensa, se vocês acham que não, liguem **0800-XXX4321** e eu me atiro do alto de um prédio de vinte andares ou me jogo em baixo de um carro... mas aí vocês ficam de vez sem a fic! Huahuahuahua

Agora chega de conversa fiada. Próximo capítulo tem Hogwarts e... mais Nárnia, é claro. E a Lucy? O que será que aconteceu com ela?

Muitos e muitos beijinhos!

**_Possível_ próxima atualização: 20 de Maio. **(Prometo fazer de tudo pra conseguir postar certinho, ok?)


	22. Resolvendo algumas coisas

**Gente, estou super emocionada! Todo mundo ligou para o 0800-XXX-1234! Ou pelo menos tentaram, a Ly Black, por exemplo, entrou em depressão porque o telefone dela não tem a tecla X! HUAHUAHUA**

**Agora, respondendo os comentários (sempre, né?) lindos de vocês:**

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – huahuahua Adorei sua dancinha, moça! Sim, eu cheguei a sentir sua felicidade mesmo! Pena que as participações do seu lobinho andam tão tristes aqui em ABA, não é? Por isso que a vida dele ta bem melhor que a do Sirius em MC2! Por falar nosso, não eu não desisti de MC2! Amo aquela fic de paixão e não vou abandonar nenhuma das duas! Só estou mesmo sem tempo... É o capítulo passado foi mais contando sobre o sacrifício de Aslam, sabe isso vai ser muito importante futuramente... Te adoro, Beijos linda! A gente se vê em Mc, ok?

**JhU Radcliffe** – Oi linda! Que bom que você entendeu, definitivamente não dá _mesmo_ pra competir! Huahuahua Esse negócio de se perder é fo, né? Eu por exemplo, só me perco se estiver morrendo de pressa, é impressionante! Hehe Hei, eu entendo perfeitamente quando você diz que o mau de pessoas como você é querer fazer tudo e não ter tempo pra nada! Minha vida ta exatamente assim! Ao menos você consegue um tempinho na sua agenda pra ler minhas fics e isso me deixa super feliz! Está com dó da Lucy? Então precisa ler logo esse capítulo! Hehe Muitos beijinhos!

**tally** – Oh, meu Merlin! Espero que você não tenha se atirado do alto de um prédio, vou me sentir eternamente culpada por ter demorado vinte e um dias para atualizar! Ai, pra mim o Peter é tudo de bom em Nárnia! Amo ele... (suspiros). Hoje você vai ver Hogwarts, não passou tempo algum por lá... Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic, continue comentando e me fazendo feliz! Muitos beijinhos!

**Nara Rossima** – Eu vou AMAR que você continue comentando! Sério que você toca violino também? Eu nunca aprendi a tocar, mas acho o instrumento mais lindo do mundo! Você conseguiu se registrar? Espero que sim! Não conseguimos nos encontrar no MSN pra eu te ajudar a postar a fic, se ainda tiver precisando, me avisa que eu te passou por e-mail mesmo, vou ter o maior prazer em te ajudar! Muitos beijinhos moça!

**-Laura-** - Obrigada pela ligação! Huahuahua Acho que seria mesmo divertido um cara a cara com James e Peter, hein? Hehe Eu chorei tanto quando li o sacrifício de Aslam, é tão triste! Logo mais você vai ver quem aprontou aquilo com a nossa Lucy... Muitos beijinhos linda!

**Lilian Evans Higurashi** – É claro que eu não me importo, mas prefiro receber comentários sabia? Huahuahua Sério que eu viciei você também em Nárnia? Que felicidade! Hehehe Bom, agora vamos conversar sobre o direto sob James e Peter: Como assim seus personagens favoritos? Não acredito que tem mais uma no páreo! O James é meu, só finge que gosta da Lily pra poder fazer o Harry com ela e salvar o mundo bruxo, mas ele é loucamente apaixonado por mim! Sinto muito te contar isso! Huehuehue E sobre o Peter, bom... entre nós dois foi amor a primeira vista, ele me ama e eu amo ele, ninguém pode competir com isso! Veja pelo lado bom, eu deixo o Peter dos marotos pra você e de Nárnia você pode ficar com o Edmund, que tal? Huahuauha Fico feliz por você gostar tanto da Lucy e das minhas fics, é maravilhoso ouvir (ler...) isso, sabia? Eu não sabia que era seu niver no dia da postagem, você ainda aceita os parabéns? Então: parabéns, muitas felicidades, saúde e amor! Continue deixando essas review´s 'pequenas' que elas me fazem muito feliz!

**Gabbriellah Black** – Tudo bem comigo. O fanfiction na verdade tem uma conspiração contra review´s, sabia? Por experiência própria, vivo digitando review´s quilométricas e elas desaparecem completamente! 'Devo ter jogado pedra no caldeirão de Merlin' huahuahua Essa foi boa! Você quase acertou quem bateu na Lucy, é um personagem original, não dava pra colocar o próprio Tash, ou Tisroc, porque eles tem uma relação aparentemente civilizada com os narnianos alguns anos mais tarde, em 'O cavalo e seu menino'. Você não imagina a dificuldade que eu estou tendo pra não deturpar os tempos de Nárnia por causa dos meus interesses com a ruivinha por aqui! Você gosta do nome Gwenda? Eu achava estranho, mas hoje em dia acho tão fofinho, acho que por causa da personalidade dela... sei lá. Hoje os marotos aparecem, mas nada de interação Gwenda-Remus por enquanto! Hehe O sacrifício... Aslam vai falar mais sobre isso hoje também! Deixa eu ir... Muitos beijinhos, linda!

**julinha** – Olá querida! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Espero não ter demorado muito pra atualizar, você logo logo vai ver o que aconteceu com a Lucy! Continue deixando sua opinião, ela é muito importante pra fic! Muitos beijinhos!

**Ly Black** – Xuxu! Ai, nem preciso repetir o quanto suas review´s me alegram, preciso? Linda, eu ri em cada linha do seu comentário! Eu também faço isso de imitar em voz alta pra ver como vai ficar! Huahuahua E sempre ganho os famosos 'olhares reprovadores' huahuahua É claro que a Lily é do Tiago, mas a ruiva não quer perder tempo em agarrar o galã de Nárnia! Eu pelo menos não perderia! Hehehe Sabe que você me deu uma idéia? E se o Harry for mesmo filho de Petter? A Lily pode ter confundido 'Petter' com 'Potter', é só uma letrinha... huahua Sim, mato combina com bússola e comida, a Lucy sempre está certa! Ela é poskete! Ai, xuxu só você! Hahaha Eu também chorei quando li sobre o sacrifício de Aslam, ele é parecido mesmo com o Dumbly, acho que é por causa daquele lance da sabedoria deles e talz... Eu acho que a Lily não leu HP! Que pessoinha desinformada ela, hein? Huahuaha A Lucy é Grifinória e burra, isso sim! Hehehe A heroína dos heróis perdidos... Essa foi demais. Xuxu, obrigada por me divertir tanto com suas review´s elefantescas! Você é demais, você é mais que poskete! Huahua Beijinhos linda!

**Bruna Black** – Linda, adoro suas review´s qualquer que sejam o tamanho delas! Espero que você tenha se saído bem nas provas... Prometo não machucar (muito) a Lucy. Hehe A parte do Aslam é triste, não? Eu chorei tanto quando li a primeira vez! Que bom que ele ressuscitou! Não deixe de comentar, os capítulos não vão sair enquanto não tiver comentários seus, tá? Olha a chantagem... rsrs Brincadeira! Um beijo lindinha, te adoro!

**Sir Andrew Stepking** – Sim, eu vi sua review em MC e adorei também! Geralmente só tenho 'leitoras', você é um dos poucos 'leitores'! Seja bem vindo! Hehe Que bom que está gostando das minhas fics, olha só, estou completamente sem tempo ultimamente, mas prometo ler a sua fic em breve, ok? É sobre ela que a Ly Black fez propaganda em Irresistível, não foi? Desculpe-me se eu estiver enganada! Vou te sugerir que leia as Crônicas assim que puder, são livros que eu não canso de indicar porque são muito lindos, é uma leitura muito agradável e descontraída! Vou ficar muito feliz se você continuar acompanhando as minhas fics! Beiinhos!

**Finalmente, então... Vamos ao capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Resolvendo algumas coisas**

* * *

Alice soltou um gemido de dor quando levantou o braço pra esfregar os olhos. Certamente tinha dormido de mau jeito, pois sentia como se cada músculo do seu corpo gritasse desesperadamente.

Com muito esforço, sentou e abriu os olhos. Quando se deu conta de onde tinha passado a noite, sentiu-se despertar imediatamente. Ainda estava na arquibancada do campo de quadribol e Frank, Edgar e Gwenda também estavam dormindo.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente do namorado. Queria acorda-lo sem que ele se assustasse. Ajoelhou ao lado do banco em que Frank dormia.

- Precisamos sair daqui. – Falou em sussurros.

Ele nem se mexeu. Alice respirou fundo, pronta para lhe dar um beijo na testa quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

Sufocando um grito de susto e levantando rapidamente, deu de cara com James e Sirius.

- Por Merlin! Vocês me assustaram. – Alice levou a mão direita ao peito, tentando controlar a respiração pesada.

- Vocês precisam voltar para o castelo. – James se manifestou. – E precisamos conversar sobre essa noite.

- Depois discutimos isso, ainda estou tentando assimilar tudo que aconteceu.

Instintivamente, os dois marotos olharam para Gwenda que dormia em um canto afastado.

- Como ela está? – Foi Sirius quem perguntou.

Alice deu um sorriso fraco.

- Está muito mal e inconformada.

- Não era pra ela descobrir desse jeito.

- E quando o Remus pretendia revelar esse segredo pra ela, James? Iria enganá-la até quando?

- Tecnicamente, Remus nunca a enganou, porque ela nunca perguntou se ele era um lobisomem... Na verdade ele só omitiu esse pequeno detalhe de personalidade.

- Pequeno detalhe de personalidade? – Alice estreitou os olhos tal como Lily fazia quando estava furiosa – Por favor, James! Remus poderia tê-la matado qualquer noite dessas.

- Remus é afastado do colégio durante as transformações. – Sirius esclareceu.

Alice balançou a cabeça, normalmente era difícil discutir alguma coisa com aqueles dois.

Naquele momento percebeu Frank se mexer e levantar com certa dificuldade.

- Estou moído – Ele falou enquanto se espreguiçava e esfregava os olhos. – Não acredito que passamos a noite aqui.

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar preocupado e James sentou ao lado de Frank.

- Er... Bem, Frank. Sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

- Ninguém vai saber de nada pela minha boca, James. Não se preocupem com isso.

Os marotos respiraram aliviados.

- Obrigado. – Sirius agradeceu.

- Eu acho que deveríamos, ao menos, falar com Dumbledore. – Alice se manifestou.

- Dumbledore já sabe sobre o Remus, Lice. – Falou James.

- Mas eu falo sobre vocês serem animagos ilegais.

James engoliu em seco.

- Se fizermos isso, nem mesmo Dumbledore vai poder aceitá-los em Hogwarts, Alice.

Os quatro se viraram na direção da voz. Era Edgar quem tinha falado.

- Se Dumbledore arranjou uma maneira de manter o Remus afastado durante o período de lua cheia, não devemos nos preocupar, afinal ele é o único que poderia nos oferecer algum risco.

- Então você diz...

- Esquecermos o que vimos ontem. É impressionante que estudantes de dezesseis anos sejam animagos, mas mesmo assim é ilegal. Ninguém poderia impedir o ministério de expulsá-los de Hogwarts e confiscar suas varinhas.

Os dois marotos estavam pasmos. Sirius principalmente esperava que qualquer um antes de Edgar o defendesse.

- É o mais certo a fazer. – Frank concordou.

- Alice?

A morena baixou os olhos e pensou por algum tempo.

- Edgar tem razão. Vocês devem ter um ótimo motivo pra serem animagos com tão pouca idade. Não vou prejudicá-los, fiquem tranqüilos.

James se sentiu aliviado. Faltava apenas Gwenda, Lily e Lucy. Com um sobressalto, perguntou assustado:

- Onde estão Lily e Lucy?

Sirius também levantou preocupado. Alice esclareceu.

- Nos perdemos no meio do caminho, parece que na hora de correr elas desviaram para a trilha da direita, pra dentro da floresta negra.

Sirius tirou um pergaminho do bolso e virando-se para Edgar falou calmamente:

- Teremos que te revelar mais um segredinho dos marotos... – E encostando a varinha no pergaminho aberto, falou – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Imediatamente o pergaminho em branco se encheu de linhas e nomes de todos os estudantes e professores de Hogwarts. Edgar e Frank se aproximaram para verem melhor.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Frank.

- Um mapa de Hogwarts com a indicação de todas as pessoas que estão nos limites do castelo. – Explicou Sirius – Me ajudem a procurar aquelas duas.

Sirius apoiou o mapa no chão e todos se ajoelharam em volta tentando localizar os nomes "Lily Evans" e "Lucy Eyelesbarrow".

Passaram mais de cinco minutos nessa tarefa, quando James levantou cansado.

- Não é possível. Elas não podem ter desaparecido assim!

- Tem certeza que esse mapa funciona? – Edgar perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

- Certeza absoluta. Nunca falhou.

- Mas Sirius, como pode elas não estarem em canto nenhum? – Perguntou Alice.

- Só se elas tiverem... – Começou Frank, mas não teve coragem de terminar.

Sirius dobrou o mapa furioso.

- Elas só devem ter ido parar em Hogsmead, duvido que a Evans perca o nosso segundo dia de aula. Tenho certeza que elas vão dar um jeito de voltar antes da primeira aula.

Mal sabia ele o quanto estava errado...

* * *

Lily acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol incidiam sobre a clareira em que passaram a noite. Esfregou os olhos e bocejo, tentando se livrar do pouco sono que ainda sentia.

Estranhamente sentia-se tão bem como se tivesse dormido na mais confortável das camas e não em um chão duro no meio da floresta.

- Sentiu frio durante a noite? – Peter se aproximou com um pouco de suco.

- Não. Dormi como uma pedra. – Falou ela pegando o suco das mãos do garoto. – E você, dormiu bem?

Peter abriu um sorriso.

- Nem parece que dormi num chão duro.

- Tenho a mesma impressão. – Lily falou sorrindo também.

Pela primeira vez desde que acordara, passou os olhos pelo lugar. Edmund e as irmãs Pevensie ainda dormiam, mas não viu nem sinal de Lucy.

- Onde está a Lucy?

- Não sei. – Peter respondeu sentando no chão ao lado de Lily. – Quando acordei ela já tinha levantado. Dei uma volta pelo lugar, mas não a vi em canto nenhum.

- Isso faz tempo? – Lily sentiu um estranho aperto no peito.

Peter pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Eu levantei, colhi algumas laranjas no mesmo lugar que ela pegou ontem e fiz esse suco. Deve ter sido a menos de uma hora. Ela não costuma acordar cedo?

Lily sentiu o aperto no peito diminuir, ainda assim, sentia-se preocupada com a amiga.

- Normalmente ela acorda bem antes que eu.

- Ela deve ter ido dar um volta aqui por perto. Lucy não parece ser do tipo que consegue acordar e ficar parada no mesmo lugar esperando enquanto todo mundo dorme.

Lily abriu um sorriso.

- Você não podia tê-la descrito melhor.

Lily e Peter se envolveram em uma agradável conversa sobre Nárnia e a vida de Lily no mundo bruxo.

Várias vezes enquanto contava alguma história sobre Hogwarts se via pensando onde Lucy havia se metido e uma pontada de preocupação a atingia.

A ruiva ouviu muitas outras histórias interessantes sobre a vida e alguns acontecimentos em Nárnia e se via cada vez mais encantada pelo lugar.

Enquanto conversavam, os dois saíram para colher algumas frutas para o café da manhã. Quando voltaram, Edmund, Susan e Lucy Pevensie já tinham acordado.

Todos comeram e conversaram bastante durante a 'refeição'. Esperaram por muito tempo que Lucy aparecesse, mas ela não apareceu.

- Já devíamos ter saído. – Peter falou com cuidado, procurando não pressionar Lily que estava no auge de sua preocupação.

A ruiva sorriu compreensiva.

- Acho que vocês devem ir, eu espero por aqui até que ela volte.

As irmãs Pevensie trocaram um olhar bondoso e Susan se adiantou para perto de Lily.

- Lily, não quero te preocupar, mas... Provavelmente a Lucy saiu pra dar um passeio e se perdeu. Dificilmente ela vai conseguir voltar pra esse mesmo lugar.

- E o que você me sugere? Que eu esqueça ela perdida por aí?

- Se você ficar serão duas perdidas... – Falou Edmund tentando ajudar.

Lily sentiu um nó na garganta. Sabia que devia ir, mas não conseguiria sair dali sabendo que a amiga poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

- Nós estamos próximos agora do acampamento. - Sugeriu Peter - Chegando lá, montamos uma equipe que vai procurá-la pela região.

- É o mais sensato, Lily. - Ponderou Susan. - Nós mesmas podemos procurar a Lucy depois que chegarmos ao acampamento.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

Pensando bem no assunto, A ruiva decidiu que era mesmo o mais certo a fazer. E de qualquer forma, Lucy saiu de perto deles por opção própria, se não fosse tão curiosa e inquieta certamente teria esperado alguém acordar e sairia acompanhada.

- Tudo bem, podemos ir.

Com uma última olhadela em volta, Lily seguiu atrás dos quatro irmãos, tentando se convencer que era mesmo o melhor a fazer.

* * *

Quando o sinal anunciando o fim da última aula daquela manhã tocou, Sirius, James e Peter correram para a enfermaria a procura de Remus.

Madame Pomfrey, já acostumada com aquelas visitas, os encaminhou para o último leito da ala hospitalar.

Remus estava com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama e lia um livro sobre poções. Quando percebeu que seus amigos já tinham chegado, apoiou o livro no colo e abriu um sorriso forçado.

- Não perderam um segundo hoje, hein?

Sirius deu um meio sorriso.

- Precisamos te contar o que aconteceu ontem a noite... – O maroto deu um cutucão em James para que o outro continuasse.

Como ninguém falava nada, Remus começou a ficar nervoso. Sentiu as mãos suarem e um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Não se lembrava de nada... E porque aquele silêncio todo? Inclinou-se para frente e tentou falar com a voz firme.

- Vão me contar ou pretendem me deixar em suspense o dia todo?

- Gwenda já sabe que você é um lobisomem. – Falou Peter sem o mínimo tato.

James e Sirius fecharam os olhos e Remus se apoiou de novo na cama.

- Isso... Isso é...

- Sim, Remus. – Respondeu James num fio de voz e com a expressão de quem queria falar qualquer coisa, menos confirmar aquilo. – Ela seguiu o Sirius ontem a noite e deu de cara com você transformado.

Remus se manteve em silêncio. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Sirius aproveitou pra dar um tapa na cabeça de Peter e murmurar um '_idiota_'.

- Eu a machuquei? – Perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Não. Mas tem mais coisa... – Falou James encarando Sirius para que ele desse continuidade.

Sirius tomou coragem e resolveu despejar tudo de uma vez...

- Quando Alice viu que a Gwenda estava me seguindo, chamou o Frank e eles foram atrás dela. Lily estava com James nos jardins e correram até nós quando ouviram o grito da Gwenda. Eu e James não podíamos nos transformar na frente da monitora-chefe, da Alice, da Gwenda e do Frank, então tivemos que te estuporar. Até que...

- Até que a Lucy apareceu do nada e começou a cantar para chamar a sua atenção. – Falou Peter.

- Depois ela começou a conversar em voz baixa com você e você pareceu se acalmar. – Continuou James – Até sentou de frente pra ela. Acho que ela estava lendo a sua mente porque vocês ficaram se encarando por uma porção de minutos.

Remus desviou os olhos dos amigos e encarou o chão pensativamente.

Daquilo ele conseguia lembrar. Lembrava como se tivesse sido um sonho distante, mas ainda assim, lembrava.

- Ela viu o dia em que eu fui mordido por Grayback.

Sirius e James se encararam estupefatos.

- Você lembra? – Foi Peter que perguntou.

Remus sorriu vagamente.

- Lembro. Ela viu tudo, inclusive... – Remus fez uma pausa.

- Inclusive? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Eu vou contar sobre aquele dia pra vocês...

* * *

Lily seguia atrás dos irmãos Pevensie rumo ao acampamento. Achou melhor dar uma pequena distância, o suficiente pra ficar um pouco sozinha e não perdê-los de vista.

Estava preocupada com o sumiço de Lucy. Não podia evitar esse sentimento. Se a amiga tivesse desaparecido em Hogwarts ou na Inglaterra, saberia achar algum socorro, mas e ali, num lugar completamente desconhecido?

- Era melhor ter escutado o que seu coração dizia.

Lily levou um susto. Não tinha visto ninguém por perto, olhou para trás e viu Aslam parado imponente em cima de uma enorme pedra.

- Aslam! – A ruiva exclamou feliz.

Aslam desceu e se aproximou dela.

- Você tem que aprender a fazer '_o que acha que deve fazer_' e não o que acha que é '_certo_' fazer.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não estou entendendo, Aslam.

- Eu vou ser mais claro. Você estaria se sentindo melhor se tivesse ficado pra procurar a Lucy. É o que você _queria_ fazer. Mas optou por seguir até o acampamento porque pensa que isso é o mais certo.

- O certo então era eu ter ficado? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- O 'certo' era você parar de pensar tanto no que '_é certo_'.

Lily piscou os olhos.

- Essa conversa está muito confusa!

Aslam abanou a juba e mudou o semblante, parecia sorrir para a ruiva.

- Mas você sabe bem o que eu estou querendo dizer.

- Onde eu posso encontrá-la, Aslam?

- Você é que deve saber.

Lily procurou os irmãos Pevensie com o olhar, já estavam bem longe. Apressou o passo pela trilha, Aslam seguiu ao seu lado.

- Pelo menos pode me dizer se ela está bem?

Aslam continuou em silêncio.

- Você se lembra das nossas conversas, Lily? Antes de você chegar aqui em Nárnia com a Lucy?

A ruiva pensou um pouco. Puxou cada encontro deles pela memória.

- Sim, Aslam. Lembro. Você me disse que Nárnia iria me ajudar a salvar o meu mundo, porque ele precisa de ajuda.

Aslam assentiu.

- Tem a ver com a guerra com Voldemort, não?

- Voldemort tem que ser impedido. – Aslam fez uma pausa. - Se ele continuar se fortalecendo como tem acontecido, temo que em pouco tempo não exista mais humanos 'não-mágicos' no seu mundo.

- Essa guerra é uma idiotice. – Lily desabafou.

O grande Leão parou e Lily virou pra ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sinto muito pelos seus pais, Lily.

Ela não conseguiu falar nada, fechou os olhos e duas lágrimas lhe escorreram pela face.

- Eles eram tudo o que eu tinha, Aslam.

- Eu sei. Mas em meio a uma guerra, sempre haverá perdas. Você tem que ser forte pra superar a dor dessas perdas.

- Não consigo não sofrer.

- E eu não te pedi isso. Mas a vida Lily, é muito frágil, qualquer coisa pode destruí-la, ainda mais em uma guerra você tem que estar preparada para perder muitas pessoas queridas. Sofrer? É claro que você vai sofrer, mas não pode se deixar abater com isso.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Você quer dizer que muita gente ligada a mim ainda vai morrer?

Aslam não respondeu de imediato. Voltou a andar e Lily seguiu atrás dele.

- É uma guerra, Lily. Os dois lados vão sofrer baixas horríveis. Isso não quer dizer que vão morrer pessoas ligadas a você, mas isso pode acontecer. É quase inevitável.

- E como é que _eu_, logo _eu_, vou poder salvar o meu mundo, Aslam? Voldemort é mais poderoso, mais experiente e está determinado a acabar com todos os 'trouxas' e 'mestiços'. O que _eu_ posso fazer contra isso?

- Você também é poderosa, Lily. Só falta acreditar mais em você. O seu dom vai ser muito útil durante a guerra, mas no fim... No final de tudo isso você tem que lembrar que alguns sacrifícios devem ser feitos. Às vezes eles podem não parecer certos, podem parecer sacrifícios inúteis, mas o que vai contar é a intenção do seu coração.

- É como o caso de eu ter ficado pra procurar a Lucy?

- Exatamente.

- Mesmo que não fosse o mais _prudente_, é o que teria me deixado mais tranqüila, não é?

- Viu como não foi tão difícil entender, Lily? É precisamente isso. Escutar seu coração, suas vontades, esquecer um pouco o que é certo e o que é errado aos olhos do mundo. Quando tiver que tomar uma decisão e pensar 'mas isso não é certo', se pergunte: 'mas não é certo pra quem?' ou 'pra quem isso é errado?'. O que importa são os _seus _sentimentos.

- Mas sem pisar nos sentimentos dos outros.

- Você vai saber respeitar. Está na sua natureza.

Lily respirou fundo.

- Eu vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance pra acabar com aquela guerra, Aslam. Só preciso que você me ensine o que eu preciso saber.

Aslam a encarou com os olhos cheios de ternura e mais uma vez parecia sorrir para Lily.

Com a voz baixa, falou bondosamente:

- Minha filha, eu já lhe ensinei.

Lily respirou fundo e passou as mãos no rosto para secar as lágrimas. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Aslam tinha desaparecido.

- É sempre assim, não é? – A ruiva perguntou para o nada e abriu um sorriso.

De alguma forma, aquela conversa com Aslam a tinha enchido de coragem e esperança. Deu uma risada baixinha. Devia ter ficado assustada ou preocupada por saber o tamanho de sua responsabilidade, mas Aslam sabia como tranqüilizá-la. Falava de perdas, sacrifícios e guerra como quem comentava sobre o tempo.

- Obrigada. – Lily murmurou antes de correr pra alcançar os irmãos Pevensie.

* * *

James, Sirius e Peter estavam pasmos com a história que tinham acabado de ouvir de Remus.

Por vários minutos Remus falou sem ser interrompido, o maroto tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas durante todo o tempo.

- Porque nunca nos contou? – Perguntou James.

Remus ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Porque dói muito me lembrar disso tudo. Eu odeio aqueles malditos trestrálios por causa disso.

- Você está bravo com a Lucy? – Perguntou Sirius. – Por ela ter entrado numa lembrança tão triste sua?

- Impossível. Pelo que vocês me contaram, ela se arriscou muito fazendo o que fez. Quando todos estavam paralisados de medo por me verem transformado, ela tentou me ajudar. Do jeito impulsivo dela, mas tentou...

- Não sei se a acho mais doida ou mais corajosa. – Comentou James.

- Maluca. Com certeza. – Opinou Rabicho. – Não me leve a mal, Remus, mas ela devia ter feito o mais sensato, que era te estuporar.

Remus sorriu enviesado.

- Você tem razão, Peter. Mas a Lucy geralmente não faz o que é mais sensato, não é?

Sirius sorriu vagamente do comentário de Remus. Pegou-se pensando onde é que aquela maluca tinha se metido com Lily e se elas estavam bem.

- Será que é por isso que ela não veio me ver? Por achar que eu estou bravo por ela ter visto aquilo tudo?

James se apressou em responder antes que Rabicho pudesse soltar novamente algum comentário infeliz.

- Só faltava te contar isso. É que depois que você tentou atacar a Lucy, ela e Lily correram pra dentro da floresta negra.

Remus contraiu a expressão, preocupado.

- E porque vocês não usam o Mapa do Maroto pra ir atrás delas?

- Porque elas simplesmente desapareceram do mapa. Não há sinal delas em canto algum dos limites de Hogwarts. – Explicou Sirius.

Remus fechou os olhos, ainda nervoso.

- E em Hogsmead? Vocês já foram até lá?

- Não adianta Remus. Se elas fossem parar em Hogsmead, já teriam voltado para o castelo, elas conhecem muito bem o caminho até aqui.

- Então, James, vocês vão sair daqui e procurar McGonagall ou Dumbledore e contar tudo a eles. Inclusive sobre Gwenda, Alice, Frank e Edgar que descobriram sobre o meu segredo.

- Eu acho que deveríamos esperar mais um pouco. – Falou Peter.

- Hoje em dia Rabicho a gente não pode mais se dar ao luxo de esperar alguma coisa. Há Comensais da Morte por toda a parte, inclusive aqui em Hogwarts. Remus está certo, precisamos de ajuda pra encontrar aquelas duas antes que aconteça o pior.

Peter abriu um sorriso forçado e deu um passo para trás. Precisava contar aquelas novidades para alguém e já sabia muito bem quem procurar.

Com a desculpa de que estava com muita fome, saiu da enfermaria direto para as masmorras, iria falar com a prima _amada_ de Sirius: Bellatrix Black.

* * *

Daquela vez, finalmente, Peter tinha razão. Demoraram pouco mais de uma hora para chegar ao acampamento e Lily se surpreendeu com a quantidade de animais falantes que integravam o 'exército' de Nárnia.

Nenhum dos irmãos comentou sobre a conversa de Lily com Aslam e ela se sentia feliz com a discrição deles, seu coração voltava a bater acelerado de preocupação com Lucy e sentia que não era hora de explicar para quem quer que fosse sobre Voldemort, a guerra no mundo bruxo e sua missão.

Lucy Pevensie não perdeu tempo em puxar Lily pela mão e apresentar para ela várias criaturinhas, todas tão simpáticas quanto o amável Ripchip, que inclusive estava andando de um lado para o outro com ar de grande importância.

Quando Ripchip viu os reis de Nárnia, correu até eles o mais rápido que suas curtas perninhas permitiram.

- Grande rei Peter. Tomei conta de tudo por aqui enquanto vocês estiveram fora. Nossas negociações com os calormanos estão num estágio avançado. Querem falar o mais rápido possível com vossa majestade.

- Mande que o líder deles venha até mim, Ripchip. – Peter respirou fundo – Vamos tentar acabar logo com isso.

- Vou agora mesmo avisar que vossa majestade concede o direito de uma entrevista.

- Faça isso, por favor, Ripchip.

O ratinho fez uma continência e saiu rapidamente da presença dos reis de Nárnia.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Lily – Qual o motivo dessa guerra?

- Oh, não é exatamente uma guerra, Lily. – Explicou Peter. – É apenas mais uma disputa de terras. Os calormanos querem expandir o território deles e para isso, tentaram invadir uma parte de Nárnia.

- Nós queremos evitar um embate físico, por isso estamos tentando negociar a dias. – Falou Edmund.

- E eles resolveram negociar hoje?

- Parece que sim, Lily. Acho que você nos trouxe sorte. – Rei Peter falou arrancando um sorriso da ruiva.

Ao falar isso, lembrou que Lucy continuava perdida. Chamou alguns animais falantes e pediu que a procurassem por toda a região.

- Te tranqüiliza acompanhar as buscas, Lily? – Peter perguntou amavelmente.

A ruiva pensou por um tempo. Tentaria fazer o que Aslam lhe pedira.

- Sim, quero procurá-la. Não agüentaria de ansiedade ficar aqui esperando que alguém chegasse com notícias.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. – Peter falou gentilmente. – Eu mesmo iria junto com você se não tivesse que me encontrar com o líder desses malucos gananciosos.

Lily sorriu compreensiva.

Peter ficou encarando a ruiva por um tempo em silêncio antes de se virar para o lado contrário e formar três equipes para procurar Lucy. Explicou como era garota e incluiu Lily e Susan na mesma equipe.

Lucy Pevensie ficaria junto no acampamento para o caso de Peter precisar de alguma coisa. Mas principalmente porque já estava cansada de ficar andando para um lado e para o outro.

Peter não teve que esperar muito pela chegada do líder dos calormanos. Foi com grande surpresa que reconheceu Afriesh Littar, um poderoso vizir da Calormânia.

Peter já tinha oferecido alguns jantares em Nárnia com a presença de Littar.

- Decidiram parar com essa bobagem toda, Littar?

- Rei Peter. É um prazer lhe reencontrar.

- É uma pena que, em virtude das circunstâncias atuais, eu não possa lhe dizer o mesmo. A Calormânia já tem terras demais, pra que invadir o solo narniano?

- Nossa terra não é tão fértil quanto essas aqui. E o que vocês vão fazer nessa área? Já tem animais demais aqui em Nárnia, podemos usar essas terras para coisas muito mais produtivas.

Peter balançou a cabeça descrente no que acabara de ouvir. O que ele não sabia era que os calormanos pretendiam apenas ficar mais próximos do poder de Nárnia e assim, poder em alguns anos derrubar os reis de Nárnia e dominar toda a região.

- Sabe que eu não vou recuar, Littar. Por que insiste?

O vizir abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Vocês têm as terras que nós queremos e nós temos algo que vocês querem. Eu te desafio para um duelo de espadas, que vença o melhor.

- O que vocês podem ter que eu queira Afriesh?

O outro sustentou o sorriso e estalou os dedos.

Seus guardas pessoais saíram e em menos de dois minutos voltaram trazendo um enorme saco vermelho que jogaram no chão.

Peter arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Abram. – Ordenou Afriesh.

Os dois homens obedeceram e para a satisfação de Littar, a expressão de Peter se contraiu ao reconhecer Lucy Eyelesbarrow, desacordada e com as mãos e pés amarrados.

* * *

**N/a:**

Olá meus queridos!

Estava morrendo de saudades, vocês não imaginam o quanto! Infelizmente não estou tendo mais tanto tempo pra escrever e postar a fic, mas não vou abandonar vocês, se vocês não me abandonarem, é claro.

Posso ter meus contratempos e demorar, mas eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca!

Quando eu escrevi esse capítulo, pensei: 'Meu Deus, é o primeiro capítulo inteiro que a Lucy não aparece!'. Mas no finalzinho, tive que colocar ela pelo menos um pouquinho. Mas continua sendo o único capítulo que não tem sequer uma fala da Lucy! Huahuahua

Tadinho do Remus, não? Ai meu Merlin, não agüento mais fazê-lo sofrer, mas o pior ainda está por vir: o cara a cara com a Gwen! É por isso que eu tenho facilitado tanto as coisas pra ele em MC2! Afinal, ele é lindo, fofo e merece um pouco de paz, não? E miss Jane, eu sei que ele é seu, ok? Não se preocupe! Huahuahua

Falando em MC2, prometo tentar atualizar essa semana também! Estou super feliz e emocionada com os comentários que tenho recebido aqui e lá também! Vocês todos são umas gracinhas!

Ah, me deixa explicar... _Vizir_ é um título de nobreza. Tem origem persa e é usado em Nárnia do mesmo modo, é como alguém muito ligado ao Tisroc ('presidente' da Calormânia). No Império Otomano o vizir era a maior autoridade depois do Sultão e seu Grão-Vizir. Em termos ocidentais, corresponde a um Secretário de Estado, responsável pela administração da economia, guerra, agricultura...

Mais uma coisa antes de eu ir... (fica vinte dias sem aparecer depois fica falando sem parar!) ...É que semana que vem eu vou postar uma fic nova em homenagem à Copa do Mundo. É uma fic com os marotos, já adultos (Lily e James já são casados) e está a turma toda lá: Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Lucy, Gwen, Alice, Frank... Se vocês puderem aparecer, vou ficar muito feliz, mas isso vocês já sabem, né?

Um beijo bem grande pra vocês, obrigada por não me abandonarem e pelos comentários sempre tão lindos que vocês fazem, eu não me canso de agradecer e dizer: vocês são umas gracinhas!


	23. Peter Rei e Peter Rato

**Olá pessoal! Estava morrendo de saudades de aparecer por aki! Mas agora que MC2 está acabando e CMQ também vou ter mais tempo pra ABA, ta? Por enquanto vocês podem continuar me perdoando? (rsrsrs)**

E antes de responder as review´s lindas e fofas de vocês quero dedicar esse capítulo para uma pessoinha super especial que acompanha todos os capítulos de todas as minhas fics e que está aniversariando hoje: **JhU Radcliffe**! Feliz aniversário mocinha, que você seja muito e muito feliz!

**Tahh Black**** – **Oi querida! Bem vinda e obrigada pelo carinho e pelos elogios, você é muito boazinha! Hehe, o nome da Gwen é mesmo esquisitinho... Mas com o tempo a gente se acostuma mesmo! Leia mesmo as Crônicas, você vai amar! Quanto ao James... Quem não quer um desses pra si, não é mesmo? Mais uma pra torcida anti-Edgar! o/ êêêêêêêê o/ Viva! Huahuaha Obrigada pelo tempero, ele contribuiu e muito, ta? Um beijão!

**Yuufu** – Olá! Nossa... Obrigada! Fico felicíssima em saber que minha fic ta agradando tanto fãs de HP quanto fãs de Nárnia! Vi mesmo nas minhas outras fics, apareça sempre por aqui também, ta? Beijão!

**Sir Andrew Stepking** – Olá! Esclarecendo sua dúvida... A magia delas não faz efeito em Nárnia, para que elas conseguissem aperfeiçoar a magia a um ponto que fizesse efeito em Nárnia elas teriam que estudar muito e passar muito anos por lá. Como é o caso da Feiticeira Branca ela podia fazer magia no mundo dela (Charn), mas quando esteve no nosso mundo não conseguiu. E em Nárnia ela teve que estudar magia profunda por muito tempo até que tivesse êxito. É isso... Espero não ter te confundido ainda mais! Huahuahua Mas qualquer coisa é só perguntar, ta? Beijinhos!

**-Laura-** - Oi lindinha! Tadinha da Lucy, né? Mas ela vai ficar bem... huahuahua Bom, a Gwen e o Remus... O que posso te adiantar? Ela está sim muito brava! Acho que brava não é muito a palavra certa, ela está meio amedrontada ainda... Por enquanto os marotos não vão saber nada de Nárnia, mais pra frente sim! Esclarecidas suas curiosidades? Huahua Beijinhos querida!

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Oi flor! É eu sei o quanto você é ciumenta! Por isso que logo depois dos elogios eu já te lrmbro que o meu 'amor maroto' é o James e não o Remus! Afinal não dá pra competir, né? O Remus já está apaixonado por você (pelo menos em MC2 hehehe). Por aqui as coisas ainda vão demorar um pouco pra se ajeitarem pro seu Reminho, afinal a Gwen ainda ta mei brava com ele... Lily e Lucy vão sair de Nárnia do mesmo jeit que chegaram: meio do nada assim, sabe? Huahuahau Como assim sem importância? Tudo bem que hoje (vinte dias depois...) você já deve estar bem melhor, mas você é uma amiguinha muito fofa eu me preocupo se você ficar doente! Sabia que eu estranhei mesmo a demora na sua review (você me deixou bem acostumada!), geralmente é a primeira que eu recebo! Mas agora já entendi! Hehehe Pra saber os caracteres eu faço assim: colo o meu texto no Word, seleciono tudo, clico em 'Ferramentas' e 'Contar Palavras' aparece uma listinha com quantidade de caracteres com e sem espaço, linhas, parágrafos... muito xiki! Também senti sua falta, mas agora eestou postando mais regularmente, né? Pelo menos MC2 e a fic da Copa! AMO suas reviews com qualquer assunto, até os que você considera 'sem importancia', huahauh Sobre as fotos... as com as pétalas são minhas preferidas! Obrigada pelos elogios! Linda, te adoro, você sabe, né? Beijinhos!

**JhU Radcliffe** – Parabéns moça! Muitas felicidades, amor, paz... Se eu tivesse (realmente) os direitos sobre o James eu dava ele de presente ra você, mas como ele pertence à JK, vai ficar sem presente de aniversário da minha parte... hauhaua Tadinha da Lucy, né? Mas ela ainda está em Nárnia, mas os Calormanos que estão invadindo Nárnia seqüestraram ela! Vamos soltá-la! Huahuaha Você terminou Nárnia? Que legal! Fico super feliz! Bom, você tem razão, todos eles morreram menos a Susan que virou uma adulta muito chata! Uma pena porque eu amava ela (não tanto quanto a Lucy Gracinha Pevensie, mas...). O Remus tem sofrido bastante mesmo, o que é uma pena já que a Gwen continua brava com ele... Mas você já quer beijo da Lily e do Peter? A ruiva não pe tão atirada assim (se fosse a Lucy ela sim já teria agarrado o Peter... huahua). Bom, eu atualizei MC2 e estou postando direitinho CMQ, não? Já posso sair do patamar 'autora má' o que você acha? Huahua Beijinhos linda!

**Tally** – Oie! Que bom que você resolveu por não se atirar do prédio! Huahua Fico feliz por você continuar comentando e te agüento com o maior prazer! O Remus... Ele é uma personagem muito interessante, não é? Nos livros de HP mesmo ele é muito sofrido, eu morro de dó de tudo o que ele passou... E como você disse continua sendo um amorzinho! É, a Gwen não vai aceitar essa história tão fácil, mas quem sabe com a tal 'ajuda marota', né? Hehehe E bem vinda ao clã 'quero um duelo Peter-James pelo coração da Lily' huahuahua E sobre sua pergunta, por enquanto nada de marotos em Nárnia... Quem sabe no futuro? Hehehe Beijos linda!

**Nara Rossima** – Oi querida! Você não respondeu meu e-mail, será que ainda precisa de ajuda? De qualquer forma, vou entrar no MSN amanhã (sábado) à tarde, a gente pode conversar! Ir fazendo passo a passo é bem mais fácil! Obrigada por gostar das minhas fics, sério que você está lendo Nárnia? Que legal! Acho que você vai mesmo gostar! A Lily e o James ainda vão ter bastante tempo pra se acertar, fique tranqüila! Hehe Beijinhos linda!

**Julinha** – Olá! Tadinha da Lucy mesmo! Pelo menos ela não está sendo mal tratada! (você vai ver nesse capítulo...) Mas os marotos não vão descobrir onde estão as meninas, pelo menos não antes delas voltarem para Hogwarts... Beijos linda!

**Ly Black** – Sim xuxu, eu postei! E estou postando de novo! Lindinha, você estava chorosa no dia que me escreveu a review, não? Pra variar, eu ri muito com isso! Ainda mais com você derretendo e os gnomos verdes te reconstruindo! Huahuhauaha Sabia que tem uma comunidade no orkut chamada '_Imagine se eu fumasse maconha_?'? Eu estou participando, porque se eu faço coisas absurdas no meu estado normal, imagine se eu fumasse maconha? Você também deveria participar! Huahuaha Não chore pela Lucy (eu também senti falta daquela doida!) afinal até um pedido de casamento ela vai receber (olha eu estragando a surpresa!). Falando em Peter, sabia que foi o seu comentário que me deu a idéia do título do capítulo? É, todo o poeminha que você escreveu sobre o Peter legal e o Peter mala babaca rato... huahuaha Mas que ele é inútil, isso ele é! Huahaha Que bom que você gostou da conversa com Aslam... Ele já está preparando a ruiva... hehehe Mal necessário? MUITO necessário! Huahauhauha Também estava com saudades daqui! Beijos linda, te adoro poskete!

**Agora vamos ao capítulo... **

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Peter Rei e Peter Rato**

* * *

O garoto correu o mais rápido que pôde até as masmorras. Como não sabia a senha teve que esperar até que algum estudante da Sonserina passasse por ali. Não demorou muito para que Severus Snape saísse do Salão Comunal da Sonserina e desse de cara com Peter.

- O que quer?

- Eu... e-eu p-pre-preciso falar com a Black. É urgente.

Snape bufou.

- Espere aí.

Peter fez sinal que sim e Snape voltou para o Salão Comunal.

- Black. Seu '_pupilo maroto_' está gaguejando, digo, te esperando do lado de fora.

Bellatrix deu um pulo da poltrona em que estava deitada.

- Alguém mais o viu por aqui?

- Não sei, mas do jeito que aquele garoto é retardado e débil mental, com certeza deve ter dado na vista de alguém.

- Idiota, estúpido, burro, débil mental e retardado, sim ele é tudo isso. – Bellatrix falou calmamente - Mas é uma ótima arma que nós temos. Já cansei de te falar isso!

Snape deu uma risada fria.

- Arma? _Aquilo_ ser uma arma? Você sabe que eu sou totalmente contra e o Lord Negro também...

- Mas é uma maçã podre bem no coração da Grifinória, bem perto dos marotinhos protegidos de Dumbledore.

Snape deu de ombros.

- Só espero que não se arrependa depois, Black.

- Mande ele me esperar na orla da floresta. – Bellatrix pediu quando Snape saia do Salão Comunal.

* * *

- O que vocês fizeram com ela? – Peter perguntou nervoso sacando a espada e encostando-a no pescoço de Littar.

O vizir deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Nada. Por enquanto. Poupe suas energias, rei Peter. Vai precisar no nosso duelo. – Ele estalou os dedos e seus dois guardas tiraram Lucy do chão.

Peter observou com o canto do olho sua irmã Lucy se aproximar. Imediatamente guardou a espada na bainha e recuou um passo.

- O que está acontecendo, Peter?

- Nada, Lu.

- Como nada? Eu vi você com a espada na mão.

- Vai aceitar minha proposta ou posso me desfazer do 'pacote'? – Perguntou Littar ignorando a rainha Lucy.

Peter olhou para os lados, como que procurando uma saída. Mas por fim concordou.

- Desde que não a machuquem.

- Tem minha palavra de honra. – Falou Littar antes de sair.

Lucy P. ficou encarando Peter, esperando uma explicação que não veio tão cedo. Peter deu as costas à irmã e foi procurar Ripchip.

- Peter! Me explique. – Pediu ela correndo atrás do irmão.

- Agora não Lu.

- O que era o tal pacote? E o que foi que você aceitou?

- Agora não Lu. – Repetiu ele pacientemente.

- Não é para machucar quem?

- Agora não Lu.

- Porque não?

Peter entrou em uma das tendas e encarou a irmã com um sorriso benevolente.

- Quando Edmund, Susan e Lily chegarem, vocês quatro vêm para cá. Antes disso eu não vou falar nada, ok?

Lucy fez uma expressão triste.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

- O que quer energúmeno? – Perguntou Bellatrix encontrando Peter no lugar combinado.

- Tenho que te contar algumas coisas.

Bellatrix contraiu a expressão entediada e Rabicho a indicou um lugar para sentar.

- Vai demorar muito? Tenho muito o que fazer e...

- Vai demorar, mas é importante.

- Então pare de enrolar!

Peter limpou a garganta e começou a contar a história da noite anterior. Decidiu não contar que ele, James e Sirius eram animagos. Conseguiu pensar que podia ser perigosa uma informação dessas nas mãos de Bellatrix, ela podia querer chantageá-lo de alguma forma.

Mas não sabia explicar porque se sentiu mais confortável em não contar que o lobisomem era Remus.

Contou a história como se os três (_Remus estava fora da escola..._) estivessem apenas passeando pelos jardins e dessem de cara com um lobisomem desconhecido.

Quando terminou o relato, Bellatrix tinha um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Então a loirinha metida a besta encarou o lobisomem?

- Sim. Pelo que o Sirius falou, ela estava tentando ler a mente da fera.

- Interessante. Que ela é legilimente nós já desconfiávamos, mas... Ler a mente de um lobisomem? Tem alguma coisa incomum na legilimencia dessa garota.

- Eu posso tentar descobrir.

- Sim. Faça isso. - Bellatrix fez uma pausa.

Levantou e deu uma volta em si mesma pensando no que acabara de ouvir.

- E ela e a ruiva estão perdidas?

- Nem sinal delas no nosso mapa.

- Mapa?

Rabicho engoliu em seco. Não queria contar para a sonserina sobre o Mapa do Maroto, mas já que começara, teria que ir até o fim. Explicou tudo sobre o mapa, como criaram, como funcionava e para quê eles usavam.

Bellatrix ficou ainda mais animada.

- Você vai trazer esse tal mapa pra mim.

- Não posso, fica o tempo todo com o Sirius ou com o James.

- Dê um jeito. Quero esse mapa em minhas mãos ainda hoje.

Rabicho deu um tapa na própria cabeça quando viu Bellatrix voltar para o castelo.

- Idiota. – Murmurou para si mesmo.

* * *

Lucy Pevensie estava sentada à sombra de uma árvore quando viu a primeira comitiva voltando para o acampamento.

Ficou em pé animada, mas Susan e Lily não estavam com eles. Observou-os passar e depois sentou novamente no mesmo lugar.

Logo depois o segundo grupo chegou. Com eles estava Edmund.

Lucy correu até o irmão e o avisou que Peter queria vê-lo. Enquanto voltava para a sombra de sua árvore, cruzou no caminho com um fauno.

- Sr. Tumnus! – Lucy exclamou alegre. – Que bom te ver.

- Também fico feliz em te ver. Olha só o que eu achei.

Ele tirou um objeto de metal das vestes e entregou para Lucy.

- É a lanterna da Lucy.

- Sua lanterna? Pra que serve lanterna?

- Não é minha. É de outra Lucy. Funciona assim, olha.

Lucy Pevensie apertou o botão de ligar e desligar várias vezes.

- No escuro é melhor o efeito. Onde você achou isso?

- Na floresta.

Naquele momento chegaram ao acampamento o grupo de Lily e Susan. Estavam as duas com expressões tristes.

- Nada, Lu. Nem sinal dela. – Falou Susan se aproximando da irmã.

- Olha o que o senhor Tumnus achou. – Lucy balançou a lanterna nas mãos.

Lily puxou para si.

- É da Lucy. Onde foi que você encontrou? – Lily perguntou para o fauno, presumindo que apenas ele pudesse ser o tal Tumnus.

- Não sei dizer o lugar. Foi na floresta.

Lily desanimou.

- A floresta é tão grande...

- Posso levar vocês lá, se quiseram. – Falou o fauno.

- Sério?

- Mas antes precisamos conversar com Peter, ele está esperando vocês chegarem.

Lucy guiou Susan e Lily até a tenda que estavam os irmãos.

- Pronto. Agora vou poder saber o misterioso assunto que você conversava com Littar? – A caçula perguntou animada.

Peter sorriu nervoso. Como contar sem alarmar Lily?

Decidiu que para a ruiva entender bem o que estava acontecendo contaria primeiro quem era Littar, as relações dele com os Narnianos, o que ele queria e por fim o desafio.

- Mas o que ele pode ter que seja do nosso interesse, Peter?

- Eu fiz a mesma pergunta Su. – Ele fez uma pausa tomando coragem. – Foi quando ele me mostrou...

- Mostrou o quê?

- Eles... Eles seqüestraram a Lucy.

* * *

- Onde você estava Rabicho? – Perguntou Sirius quando o amigo chegou ao Salão Comunal.

- Eu?

- Está vendo outro Rabicho por aqui? – James perguntou irônico.

- Na-não. Eu... Eu fui dar uma volta.

- Não assistiu as aulas da tarde...

- Não queria assistir.

- Você está muito misterioso, ratinho... – Falou Sirius tirando o Mapa do Maroto de dentro da mochila.

- Alguma novidade?

James se aproximou de Sirius para ver o mapa também. Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nada. Eu olho a cada cinco minutos e nada delas aparecerem.

- É melhor falarmos com a McGonagall, Sirius. – James levantou decidido. – Mas vamos contar como se apenas as duas estivessem fora do castelo, do contrário os outros podem se encrencar.

Sirius pensou um pouco.

- É... Você tem razão. Vem junto, Peter?

O pequeno maroto olhou de Sirius para o mapa estendido na mesa.

- Acho melhor eu ficar de olho no mapa, quem sabe elas não aparecem?

Sirius franziu o cenho.

- Desde quando você pensa em soluções _úteis_, Rabicho?

James riu e Peter ficou vermelho.

- Mas é uma boa idéia. Qualquer novidade chame a gente pelo espelho. – Sirius entregou seu espelho de duas faces para Peter e saiu acompanhado de James.

* * *

Lily levantou assustada.

- Tem certeza que era ela?

- Tenho. Sinto muito, Lily.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Duelar com ele é claro.

Susan também levantou do seu lugar.

- Tem certeza, Peter? Será que não temos como resolver isso de outro jeito?

- Eu não consigo pensar em nada, Su.

- Se me permitem... – Ripchip se manifestou pela primeira vez naquela reunião.

- Por favor, Ripchip. – Falou Peter.

- Eu acho que recuar diante de um desafio não é digno de um rei tão poderoso e temido quanto o senhor.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Você tem razão. E de qualquer forma, eu já aceitei o desafio não vou voltar atrás.

* * *

Peter observou o mapa até que Sirius e James entrassem na sala de McGonagall.

- Malfeito feito. – Falou apontando a varinha para o pergaminho. Depois dobrou e guardou no bolso.

A passos rápidos seguiu pela segunda vez naquele dia até as masmorras. Mais uma vez foi Snape quem o encontrou no caminho quando estava para entrar no salão comunal.

- O que quer aqui de novo?

- Bellatrix. Trouxe o que ela me pediu.

- Não sei como ela agüenta você! – Snape murmurou antes de entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Peter não sabia se aguardava ou ia embora. Esperou por alguns minutos, mas com medo de que alguém o visse ali, decidiu voltar para a Torre da Grifinória.

- O que é agora, imprestável? – Soou uma voz desagradável atrás dele.

Peter quase correu até Bellatrix entregando-lhe o mapa.

- Mas você tem que devolver, o Sirius vai dar falta dele.

- Como que faz isso funcionar? – Ela perguntou ríspida.

Peter encostou a varinha no mapa e falou: '_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_'.

Bellatrix observava maravilhada o mapa à sua frente.

- Não é que meu primo não é tão inútil quanto eu pensava?

- Eu tenho que levar de volta, Black. – Rabicho falou estendendo a mão.

A garota olhou para a mão dele com desprezo.

- Só nos seus sonhos que eu vou te devolver isso, idiota.

- Mas o Sirius e o James...

- Se vira! – Bellatrix deu um tapa na cabeça do maroto e entrou no salão comunal.

- Eu não acredito! – Peter falou desesperado. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em ir para a cozinha comer um pouco.

* * *

Tanto Peter quanto Lily quase não conseguiram almoçar de tão preocupados. Os demais, após o almoço descansaram um pouco e se dirigiram para o lugar onde aconteceria o duelo.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Peter. – Lily falou amável, mas com o coração cheio de vontade de mandá-lo acabar logo com aquilo.

- Eu sei. Mas vou fazer assim mesmo.

Peter se dirigiu para o centro de um círculo desenhado no chão. Afriesh chegou logo depois.

Tanto os 'soldados' de Afriesh quanto os amigos de Nárnia se posicionaram em volta dos dois.

- Littar joga sujo. – Falou Susan – Espero que Peter consiga se defender.

- Ele é ótimo com a espada, Su. Não se preocupe. – Lucy falou tranquilamente.

O duelo começou com os dois combatentes fazendo uma reverência e logo depois alguns ataques simples dos dois lados.

A luta se manteve equilibrada por muito tempo. Com uma leve vantagem para Peter que conseguiu desarmar Littar duas vezes.

Na terceira vez, Peter conseguiu mandar a espada de Littar pra longe e encostou sua própria espada no pescoço do desafiante como fizera ainda mais cedo.

- Acabamos agora, não? - Peter fez uma reverência e deu as costas para Littar, andando satisfeito até Lily.

Mas antes que qualquer um pudesse perceber, Littar correu até sua espada e se lançou contra Peter.

- Ainda não. – Falou o calormano furioso.

Peter soltou um gemido de dor e segurou firme o braço esquerdo que começara a sangrar.

- Lu, onde está seu elixir? – Perguntou Susan Pevensie preocupada quando viu o irmão ajoelhar no chão e apoiar seu peso na espada.

- No castelo, Susan. Não sei como pude esquecer! – Lucy respondeu aflita.

- E então? Desiste, _rei_ Peter? – O vizir perguntou irônico, encostando a espada no pescoço de Peter como o outro acabara de fazer.

Peter levantou os olhos encarando o adversário.

- Não vê que ele está machucado? – Perguntou Lily nervosa se aproximando dos dois.

- Lily, não...

- Você não está em condições de continuar!

- Não _posso _desistir, Lily. A Lucy.

- Isso já estava terminado! – Falou a ruiva. E sem pensar no que estava fazendo, tirou a espada das mãos de Peter e apontou para Afriesh. - _Nós_ vamos continuar.

Ele riu.

- Não vou lutar com uma mulher. E o duelo é entre nós dois, ou acha que eu lutar contra todos os narnianos cada vez que ferir alguém, outro entrar no lugar.

- São apenas dois competidores. Eu sou como a madrinha dele, no caso dele não poder continuar, eu assumo. No seu caso também, você pode ter um padrinho ou madrinha.

- De onde você tirou isso garota?

- Nos duelos no meu mundo as regras são estas.

- Mas não estamos no _seu_ mundo. Seu mundo não tem nada a ver com uma disputa entre Nárnia e a Calormânia.

- Então liberte a Lucy, ela não é de Nárnia e não tem nada a ver com isso.

Littar recuou um passo.

- Você é teimosa. Tudo bem, mas não vou lutar contra você, se algum _homem_ quiser assumir.

Edmund deu um passo à frente para se voluntariar, mas Lily segurou a espada ainda mais firme.

- O que foi? Está com medo de uma mulher?

- Só não queria machucar um rostinho tão lindo, mas se você insiste tanto... – Ele também empunhou a espada e encarou Lily nos olhos.

- Lily, é melhor deixar...

- Susan, Edmund. – A ruiva chamou, não dando atenção aos apelos de Peter. – Tirem seu irmão daqui, ele está machucado.

* * *

- Você o quê? – Perguntou James furioso.

Peter estava encolhido em cima de sua cama, com James e Sirius à sua frente.

- Foi sem querer, eu não vi que a mochila estava aberta.

- Só falta dizer que ele estava mostrando o conteúdo! – Falou Sirius.

- Estava... – Peter respondeu o mais baixo que pôde.

Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça do maroto.

- Como você consegue fazer esse tipo de coisas, Peter? Me diz? O mapa está comigo o ano inteiro, fica dez minutos com você e você consegue perdê-lo?

- Calma. – Falou James pensando um pouco. – O Peter foi idiota, mas quem quer que tenha encontrado um pergaminho como aquele, mostrando todos os estudantes de Hogwarts, vai andar com ele na mão.

Sirius girou os olhos.

- E daí?

- E daí que vai ser mais fácil tentar convocá-lo durante as aulas, ou no salão principal.

- Isso pode levar dias James!

- Ou semanas... – Respondeu o de óculos. – Mas é nossa única alternativa.

Sirius ficou encarando Peter que se encolheu ainda mais na cama.

- Eu tenho outra solução!

* * *

Lily não só lutou ainda melhor que Peter, como também desarmou e quebrou a espada de Afriesh.

- Preciso terminar pra ter certeza que você não vai usar o mesmo golpe sujo que usou contra Peter? – Falou a ruiva apontando a espada para o peito do adversário.

- Não, eu me rendo. – Falou ele de modo que apenas a ruiva ouvisse.

- Mande soltarem a Lucy.

Ele hesitou um momento.

- Tragam a loirinha. – Ordenou ele.

Dois soldados trouxeram Lucy que estava com corda nos pés e nos pulsos. Ainda assim a loirinha abriu um sorriso a ver Lily com a espada na mão.

Afriesh deu as costas à Lily, mas a ruiva interceptou sua passagem.

- Mande-os soltar a Lucy. – Repetiu ela.

- Se você não me deixar passar, eu mando eles matarem sua _preciosa_ amiguinha.

Edmund se posicionou ao lado de Lily.

- Você propôs o duelo, foi derrotado tanto pelo rei Peter quanto pela Lily. Então solte a Lucy.

- Acho que a gente deveria negociar algumas terras antes que eu solte a prisioneira ou...

Lily pressionou a espada na barriga dele.

- É melhor não fazer isso. Se alguma coisa me acontecer ela morre na hora.

Nesse momento Lucy fez sinal pedindo para falar.

- Porque não deixamos essa discussão tão desagradável pra amanhã?

Tanto Edmund quanto Lily estranharam. A ruiva até baixou a espada.

- Agora estão todos de cabeça quente por causa da luta... Amanhã vão conseguir pensar na melhor solução.

- Não é uma má idéia... – Falou Afriesh.

Lily balançou a cabeça descrente.

- Só queria trocar uma palavra com a minha amiga, se possível _amável vizir_. – A loirinha falou séria.

- Claro, mas apenas um minuto.

Lily se aproximou da amiga que falou em francês pra não ser entendida pelos guardas.

- Eles não vão ceder Lis. Pretendem tomar Nárnia e de qualquer maneira não vão me soltar. O acampamento deles é a dez minutos sudoeste (escutei um deles falando isso), eu fico em uma tenda azul muito confortável. O único jeito vai ser vocês me libertarem durante a noite. Dois guardas vão ficar de segurança na tenda, o restante vai estar dormindo.

- O que eles pretendem tendo _você_ como refém?

- Conseguir as terras e depois... Bom, o vizir, o tal de Afriesh Littar, me quer como sua esposa, ele acha que eu sou alguma divindade por causa dos cabelos na cor da luz do sol.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E também por causa de uns feitiços que tentei lançar com a minha varinha pra _matá-lo_...

A ruiva não pôde se impedir de sorrir.

- Fique longe dele, ou ele vai achar que você é a deusa do fogo e vai querer ter duas esposas. E eu sou ciumenta!

- Boba! – Lily riu. – Você está bem?

- Sim, tirando umas drogas que eles me deram pra dormir... São horríveis! Mesmo assim eu estou orgulhosa em ver que você estava lutando pra me libertar.

- Eu volto. Cuide-se!

Lucy sorriu para amiga e os dois guardas se colocaram entre as duas.

- Amanhã conversamos então. – Falou Afriesh para Lily e saiu com seus soldados e com Lucy.

Lily apenas observou a amiga se afastando.

- Estamos com um _pequeno_ problema... – Falou para Edmund.

- Estamos mesmo. Peter está perdendo muito sangue, não há o que cicatrize aquela ferida!

* * *

**N/a:**

_Yes_, a Lucy está de volta! Ela e suas idéias mirabolantes... Huahuahua

E a ruiva começou a pôr em prática o conselho de Aslam, não? Agir sem pensar no que é certo ou errado... Muito bom isso, _mas podia ter matado o traste... Hehehe_

Eu sei que muitos não gostam da Bellatrix, eu mesma a odeio com todas as forças por ter feito o Sirius se perder naquele véu idiota (**_vocês não sabiam? Ele não morreu, apenas está perdido_**!). Mas sei também que muito mais gente odeia o Peter! Então quero que hoje vocês sintam como se a Bellatrix tivesse representando cada um de vocês. Cada xingamento ou tapa no Rabicho, eu me sentia (estranhamente!) realizada. Cada nome da seqüência: '_Idiota, estúpido, burro, débil mental e retardado, sim ele é tudo isso._' Eu sentia como se eu mesma tivesse lá falando sobre ele! Huahuahua

Coisa de gente doida _mesmo_!

Bom capítulo que vem será apenas em Nárnia, então vamos demorar um pouquinho pra saber a '_solução'_ que o Almofadinhas arranjou... Mas teremos Aslam! Viva! o/o/o/o/

Muitos beijinhos e não deixem de comentar, _please_!

Luci E. Potter.


	24. Resgate Um: Nárnia

**Olá! Que saudades!**

**Bom, eu só iria postar ABA depois que terminasse MC2, mas atendendo pedidos... Eis o capítulo! Aqui vocês sempre mandam! XD**

**Sem perder tempo... Vamos às review´s:**

**Sir Andrew Stepking – **Oh, você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que acha o Rabicho engraçadinho... Você precisa ler a review que a Ly Black deixou... Impressionante o tanto de 'elogios' que ela conseguiu deixar... Bom, em Nárnia até tem loiras, mas na Calormânia não, e eles pensam que a Lucy é uma deusa acho (acha? quem escreve a fic mesmo?) que por causa dos feitiços doidos que ela tentou lançar... huahuahuah Beijos!

**Yuufu – **Filhinha! Rá, faz tanto tempo que você me deixou a review... Nem era minha filha ainda! E agora você é! Ki lindo! Emocionada... Bom, muito boa essa sua teoria sobre o véu e o Sirius! E agora ela pode até ser incrementada: O véu é uma passagem para Nárnia, para o seu quarto em Nárnia! Até porque ele é oficialmente seu agora, não? Huahuahau Ah, e é claro que eu não me incomodo que você leia as minhas outras respostas de reviews... Eu também faço isso! Huahuaha É de família! Hahaha Muitos beijos filhinha linda e não se preocupe: eu AMO review´s gigantescas cheias de besteiras! huahuahuahua

**Ly Black – **Xuxu-filha! Lily a heroína dos heróis perdidos? Huahuahuaau Essa foi ótima! A ruiva é mesmo um perigo! Hauhauha Agora, vamos falar sobre sua review: Xuxu o que foi aquilo? O que eu consegui contar foram SETENTA E SETE insultos! Huahuahuahua OMG Você MAIS do que se empolgou! Agora _Engrunhento_ definitivamente foi a melhor! Hauhauha Xuxu-filha, como você consegue? Na hora que eu empolguei lendo em voz alta os nomes pro Rabicho eu quase passei mal de tanto que eu ria! Só você mesmo! Hehe Um beijão lindinha!

**Gabi LBP – **Olá! Mas é claro que senti sua falta! O seu SAL faz falta nessa fic moça! Então não deixe mais de comentar, o fim do mundo não pode ser agora em 2006 porque eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer e você tem que encontrar o seu Remus... huahuahua Ter raiva da Tonks é completamente compreensível! Verdade, juro! Todas as pessoas que eu conheço e são apaixonadas pelo Remus sempre odeiam a Tonks, acho que é uma dessas leis incontestáveis da natureza... ¬¬ Engraçado que as fãs do James, por exemplo, não odeiam a Lily. Eu por exemplo que prefiro o _cervinho_ amo a Lis! Nossa, que idéia tentadora fazer o vizir-tarado virar gay e casar com o Peter, com o Peter Rato, é claro porque o Peter-Rei já é da ruiva! Huahuaha Oh, sua review não tem nada de insignificante ou patético, e você sabe disso, sou completamente viciada em review´s da Gabi! Huahuahau Beijos lindinha!

**Tahh Black – **Olá! Hehe, sério que você acha estranho a Lily e o Peter? Hehe, mas eu não parei em definitivo com essa história, a ruivinha até lutou no lugar do rei! Huahuahuah O James que se cuide! O reinado dele não está completamente garantido por aqui... huahuahauhau Beijinhos!

**Tally – **Oie! Bom, vou ter que pensar no que fazer pra fornecer uma disputa James-Peter pelo coração da Lily, o Peter-deus-grego (hehe) não pode simplesmente _aparecer_ em Hogwarts... Falando em xingamentos... A Ly Black conseguiu superar (e muito!) a Bellatrix! Ela me deixou a review com pelo menos 77 _adoráveis_ nomes para o Rabicho! Impressionante! Mas adorei sua idéia de bater em um ursinho de pelúcia fingindo ser o Peter... Serve para o outro Peter também... Você abraça ele como se fosse o Peter-deus-grego! XD Fico impressionada com minhas idéias _úteis_! Huahuaha Beijos fofa!

**Flavinha Greeneye – **Oh, minha ídala está novamente atualizada em ABA! Isso é emocionante pra mim, sabia? Logo eu que estou morrendo de vergonha por não ter mais aparecido nas suas fics... Oh, obrigada, muito obrigada pelo 'toque' que você me deu... Eu já mudei, o elixir sempre foi da Lucy P! Me desculpe, eu realmente me confundi! Mas já está consertado, graças à você! Muitos Beijinhos lindinha!

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Filha! Mas é claro que Mummys te perdoa! O que importa é que você (ao contrário da sua mãe desnaturada) pode até demorar mas nunca falha em me deixar review´s, que você sabe, me fazem muito feliz! Ai filha, me deu até um aperto no coração ter feito o Rabicho perder o _seu_ Mapa! _your precious_ huhauhaa Bom, pasme: Há um leitor aqui em ABA que não odeia o Rabicho! Sim, nosso amigo Sir Andrew consegue achar o Rabicho _engraçadinho_! É... ele deve enxergar alguma coisa que eu definitivamente não consigo! Bom, a Lily é mesmo muito boa com a espada! James que se cuide! Hahahaha Quanto ao Remus (Hehe você demorou pra tocar no nome dele, hein?) Eu não tinha como colocá-lo nesse capítulo, mas pra sua felicidade, eu dei um jeito de pôr ele nos pensamentos da Lily. Só pra ver você feliz! Huahuahuau Não, você não é chata, você é um amor! XD Beijões linda!

**-Laura- - **Oi lindinha! Olha só, a ruivinha vai dar um jeito de curar o Peter, ta? Huahuaha Logo, logo... O Rabicho é mesmo uma anta ao quadrado! Hehehe Beijos querida!

**JhU Radcliffe – **Sobrinha fofa! Te chamar de sobrinha me lembrou uma coisa... Nós temos a nossa família, a _Luci´s Family_, onde eu tenho seis filhas e você de sobrinha mas... Quem é a sua mãe? Precisamos de uma mãe pra você! Uma maninha pra mim! Ok, isso não é assunto pra ser tratado aqui mas... Bom, vamos à sua review: Oh, de nada pela dedicatória! Que bom que você gostou do seu capítulo! Bom, agora acho que já estou em dia em _Chá_, não? _Espero que sim, _mas sempre estou errada! E você atualize rápido também, lembre das minhas musiquinhas torturantes, hein? Huahuaha Beijos Sobrinha VIP lindinha! XD

**julinha – **Olá! Nossa, eu também odeio o Rabicho, acho que quase todo mundo odeia ele, né? Hehehe Rato inútil... Bom, hoje tem mais Lily versus Calormanos! Huahuaha Beijos e obrigada!

**Nara Rossima – **Oie! Tudo bem moça? Nós duas e nossos desencontros, não? Huhauahua Já add você nesse hotmail, só não lembro se no orkut também... No fim de semana eu confiro! Huahuahua Beijos querida!

**Angelica B. Malfoy – **Huhauhahuauahu Garanto que agora sua mente não está te dando esperanças falsas, o capítulo 24 está realmente postado! Hauhauhau Nossa querida, muito obrigada pelos elogios, e prometo tentar postar sempre rápido, mas você também tem que aparecer mais vezes! Troca justa, não? XD Muitos beijinhos!

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – Resgate Um: Nárnia**

* * *

Lily encarou Edmund surpresa e os dois correram para a tenda onde Peter estava sendo atendido.

Susan molhava panos em uma bacia improvisada com água quente e colocava sobre a testa de Peter, que parecia estar delirando com a febre alta, enquanto Lucy Pevensie tentava estancar o sangue que escorria ininterruptamente do braço dele.

A ruiva se aproximou das irmãs Pevensie e colocou a mão sobre o pescoço de Peter para sentir a temperatura. Tirou a mão rapidamente e encarou alarmada as amigas ao seu lado.

- Eu... Eu posso ver o ferimento?

Lucy acenou que sim e tirou o pano que tinha acabado de enrolar no braço do irmão e que já estava encharcado de sangue.

- Tentamos fazer alguns pontos, mas onde passamos a linha, a pele cede e a ferida aumenta. – Explicou Edmund já que a ruiva estava observando atentamente uma dessas tentativas de curativo.

- Nem amarrando o braço dele a pele se junta! O que está acontecendo?

Lily cortou um pequeno pedaço da pele e parecia observar cada partícula daquela insignificante amostra antes de aproximá-la do rosto e cheirar.

Confirmando a sua suspeita ela abriu um sorriso fraco antes de falar, tentando não assustar os amigos.

- A espada de Littar foi mergulhada antes da luta em um veneno muito raro e muito perigoso. Esse veneno é extraído de uma planta bastante incomum e que jamais imaginei que nasceria em outro lugar que não Hogwarts.

- Veneno? – Susan perguntou num fio de voz.

- Veneno. Não é um veneno letal por si só. Você pode até manuseá-lo sem perigo algum, o problema é quando ele entra em contato com alguma ferida, aí sim começa o perigo porque ele impede a cicatrização e a pessoa morre pela perda de sangue.

Lucy levou as mãos à boca e Susan sufocou um grito assustado. Edmund ainda conseguiu perguntar:

- E não há nada que a gente possa fazer?

- Há, claro que há. – Lily falou animada tentando fazer com que a cor voltasse ao rosto das irmãs Pevensie. – Eu, modéstia à parte, sou a melhor aluna de poções da minha escola e sei exatamente as plantas que precisamos pra fazer a infusão que vai salvar o Peter. O único problema é que são várias ervas e o preparo é um pouco demorado e nós só temos essa noite pra resgatar a Lucy daquele crápula.

- Precisamos salvar o Peter primeiro. – Falou Lucy. – Ele é um ótimo estrategista, só ele pode montar um bom plano pra tirarmos a Lucy dos calormanos.

- Não temos tempo pra isso. Depois que a poção ficar pronta ele vai precisar de tempo pra se restabelecer. A poção vai fazer a ferida fechar, mas não vai repor todo o sangue que ele perdeu.

- Mas então... O que você sugere?

Lily se afastou um pouco, andou até a saída da tenda, uma pequena fenda no tecido, e ficou por lá algum tempo pensando se seria mesmo sensato sugerir o que estava pensando. Ela nem ao menos conhecia Nárnia direito...

_Pense menos e aja mais_. Falava uma voz no seu subconsciente. Naquele momento as palavras de Aslam ficaram tão nítidas em suas lembranças que ela decidiu que iria até o fim. Se daria certo ou não, só experimentando pra saber.

Virou novamente para os irmãos Pevensie que aguardavam uma manifestação sua.

- Eu vou arranjar até a noite o máximo de ervas que puder. Quando passar da meia noite vou até o acampamento dos calormanos e resgato a Lucy. Então voltamos e eu preparo a poção.

- Você ficou louca? Ir sozinha ao acampamento dos calormanos? O que você pode conseguir de melhor é ser presa junto com a Lucy. Aí teremos um pouquinho mais de trabalho porque no momento ninguém além de você pode salvar o Peter dessa coisa horrorosa.

Lily molhou os lábios e passou as mãos no cabelo prendendo-os num rabo de cavalo.

- Edmund, eu fiz aulas de esgrima desde pequena na minha escola _trouxa_, vocês viram como eu luto bem. Só preciso de uma espada e de alguém pra indicar o caminho. De resto eu me viro.

- Lily eu também acho loucura. E de qualquer forma meu irmão não vai agüentar perder tanto sangue até amanhã... – Falou Susan.

- Sangue de unicórnio pode mantê-lo vivo por algum tempo. Por tempo suficiente. Mas precisamos encontrar um unicórnio já morto ou algum que se ofereça por livre vontade em sacrifício pelo Rei de Nárnia. Pode arranjar alguma coisa, Edmund?

- Creio que sim.

- Mas não o mate! Se fizer isso, quando receber o sangue do unicórnio Peter passará a ter uma vida amaldiçoada. Oh, seria tão bom se Aslam estivesse aqui!

Edmund não perdeu tempo. Saiu apressado da barraca, montou em um cavalo falante e saiu em disparada em direção à floresta.

Lily passou a coordenar as atividades por ali. Pediu uma guarda reforçada em torno do acampamento, pois suspeitava que Littar podia querer romper o trato e pegar os Narnianos desprevenidos. Ensinou as irmãs Pevensie como alimentar Peter mesmo com ele semi-consciente e as ajudou também a arranjar uma maneira para que ele perdesse menos sangue.

Quando o sol começava a desaparecer, Edmund voltou sorrindo vitorioso.

- Nem acredito na nossa sorte! Encontrei um unicórnio bastante velho, já à beira da morte que quando soube o que acontecera com Peter, ofereceu seu sangue para salvar o Grande Rei.

Lily bateu palmas alegre e pegou o frasco cheio de um líquido prateado das mãos de Edmund.

- Parece que o vento está começando a soprar a nosso favor! Susan, você fica responsável em fazer com que ele beba alguns goles disso em intervalos regulares de, aproximadamente, duas ou três horas. Faça do mesmo jeito que fizemos ele tomar a sopa.

Lily entregou a garrafa para Susan, soltou o cabelo e vestiu uma capa longa por cima do vestido.

- Você já vai? – Perguntou Lucy sentindo um estranho temor pela amiga.

- Quanto antes, melhor. Ripchip prometeu me acompanhar e nós voltaremos com a Lucy antes do amanhecer. Caso isso não aconteça é porque alguma coisa deu errada.

- Mas...

- Aqui estão as indicações de como preparar a infusão. Caso eu não volte a tempo, algum de vocês vai ter que tentar fazer isso. É só seguir corretamente as instruções, não tem mistério.

Susan engoliu em seco e recebeu o papel das mãos de Lily.

- Espero não precisar fazer isso.

- Eu também Susan, eu também...

Falando isso, a ruiva se despediu dos irmãos Pevensie e saiu com Ripchip na direção indicada por Lucy. Em pouco mais de dez minutos, avistaram o acampamento e Lily parou de chofre. Havia ali muito mais calormanos do que na batalha daquela manhã.

Ripchip desembainhou a espada e cochichou com a voz firme:

- Eu cuido dos da direita, acha que da conta do resto?

- Dos outros _duzentos_ soldados? – Lily perguntou irônica, mas Ripchip não entendeu e sinalizou, sorridente, que sim. – Você é completamente pirado Rip. Não temos a menor chance de lutar contra todos eles, devem ser uns quinhentos homens!

- E de uns cem você _dá_ conta?

- Nós não vamos lutar! – Lily falou calmamente tentando fazê-lo perceber o quão insensata era a idéia.

- Fugir de uma luta é a pior mancha na honra de um homem! – Falou ele ainda empunhando a espada.

Lily não pôde se impedir de sorrir.

- Acho que concordo... – Falou amavelmente. – E é uma sorte eu ser uma _garota_ e você ser um _rato falante_...

Ripchip pareceu ofendido.

- A senhorita entendeu o que eu quis dizer... – Ele guardou a espada. – Mas se é assim que deseja, estou aqui pra lhe servir e obedecer.

- Que isso! É meu amigo, não é? Amigos entram em acordo... E se ajudam... Olha só, se sairmos como loucos pra lutar contra esses calormanos – Os olhos de Ripchip brilharam – Estou certa de que acabamos com mais da metade deles, mas em poucos minutos Littar perceberia que estávamos aqui pra resgatar a Lucy e sumiria com ela. Ou até mesmo... A mataria se percebesse que não tinha chance alguma contra nossas _incríveis habilidades_.

- A senhorita tem razão. Não é certo lutarmos agora. Mas o que sugere?

Lily respirou aliviada e se sentiu feliz por ser tão sensata e pensar direito no assunto. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios quando 'adivinhou' qual seria a atitude de Lucy numa situação dessas.

Provavelmente concordaria com Ripchip, lutaria com o maior número de calormanos que conseguisse e se tivesse oportunidade recuava um pouco. Mas não desistiria... Sem contar que teria convencido todos no acampamento a fazerem o mesmo.

- Como aquele dia em Hogwarts que eu quase morri porque ela queria investigar os Sonserinos na floresta proibida...

- O que disse? – Perguntou Ripchip.

Lily piscou os olhos parecendo sair de um transe.

- Oh, nada. Estava apenas pensando alto. Lembranças...

- Então, o que vamos fazer pra resgatar a Lucy?

- Minha idéia é a seguinte: Vamos procurar as ervas para o Peter e daqui a algumas horas, quando a maioria dos calormanos já estiver dormindo, entramos sorrateiramente e resgatamos ela.

- Senhorita Lily não acha que se fosse fácil tirar a Lucy daqui, ela mesma já não teria saído?

- É, eu pensei. Mas não consigo imaginar que tipo de dificuldades podemos ter, nunca passei por nada nem parecido na minha vida!

- O Grande Rei certamente teria um bom plano.

- Eu imagino que sim, ou Aslam não o tornaria Grande Rei de Nárnia, não é? Mas no momento a Lucy só tem a mim para formular um plano e meu plano é esse!

O simpático ratinho falante parecia não concordar que era o melhor plano, mas já tinha percebido o quão inútil seria continuar discutindo sobre isso. Quando saíram da orla do acampamento pra começar a busca pelas ervas ele murmurou sorridente:

- Se o plano da senhorita não der certo, eu acabo com todos eles. Mesmo sozinho pode ser?

- Pode. Claro que pode. – Lily concordou sorrindo. – E faça o melhor para não ser capturado também.

* * *

Com as bandagens improvisadas por Lily, o ferimento tinha parado significativamente de sangrar. Susan já tinha ministrado o sangue de unicórnio duas vezes em Peter e nas duas vezes teve medo dele engasgar e... Acontecer o pior...

- E se colocássemos um pouco desse _líquido precioso_ direto no ferimento? Será que não cicatriza? – Perguntou Lucy Pevensie.

- Acho que se cicatrizasse Lily saberia e teria nos contado. Duvido que ela iria preferir ficar andando na floresta atrás de plantas quando poderia ter curado o Peter tão facilmente.

- Você tem sazão, Su. – A caçula sentou ao lado do irmão. – Será que ela vai conseguir resgatar a Lucy? Ainda acho que o Edmund deveria ter ido junto.

- Não poderia deixar vocês duas aqui sozinhas cuidando do Peter apenas com animais falantes por perto! Ainda se vocês tivessem ficado no castelo...

- Não existe 'se' Ed. – Censurou Susan. – Tudo o que acontece em nossas vidas são resultados de nossas escolhas. Não podemos nos prender no 'se eu tivesse feito', 'se eu tivesse falado', se eu não tivesse'...

- Tudo bem. Me desculpa. Vou lá pra fora tomar um pouco de ar.

Lucy encarou a irmã e sorriu.

- De qualquer forma, é bom estarmos todos aqui.

- É. É muito bom. – Susan falou vagamente.

* * *

- Estou absolutamente entediada! – Falou Lucy E. se jogando em um confortável sofá.

- E o que eu posso fazer pra lhe agradar minha deusa?

A loirinha girou os olhos. Como ele era patético...

- Primeiro preciso de um pouco de ar! Essa minúscula barraca tão cheia de guardas está me sufocando. Não se surpreenda se de repente eu cair no chão e não acordar mais, porque quando o ar se for completamente dos meus pulmões, não haverá nada que você possa fazer.

Littar franziu o cenho, não imaginava que alguém pudesse realmente morrer por ficar dentro de uma barraca com mais dois guardas. Ainda assim a barraca era bastante espaçosa.

Tentou falar isso à ela, mas Lucy levou as duas mãos ao peito e falou com a voz falha:

- Nunca pensei que meu destino fosse morrer tão jovem e ainda sem poder me despedir de meus amigos...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vocês dois, para o lado de fora.

- Quero que fique apenas um na porta, mais do que isso você estará provando o quanto não confia em mim.

- Acho que não será possível, já que...

- Oh Merlin... – Ela se amparou na pequena mesa de jantar, fechou os olhos e começou a respirar pesadamente. – Nunca fui tão ofendida em toda a minha vida. De nada adianta tirá-los daqui se quer me matar de tristeza! Oh, meu próprio noivo não confia em mim!

Littar bateu os pés no chão impacientemente, como ela continuava com a encenação de que estava sentindo uma dor aguda no peito, falou gentilmente:

- Fique apenas um na porta da barraca pra garantir que nenhum _calormano_ curioso venha incomodá-la. Está bem assim?

- Acho que sim. – Ela sentou novamente no sofá controlando a respiração como se tivesse realmente passado mal. – Preciso comer alguma coisa, essa situação toda me fez muito mal.

- Vou providenciar alguma coisa. – Falou Littar saindo rápido.

Lucy o acompanhou até a 'porta' e sorriu amavelmente enquanto ele se afastava. Sorriu para o guarda que tinha permanecido ali e aproveitou para olhar o movimento no acampamento.

- Espero que Lily seja paciente e espere esse monte de gente ir dormir. – Murmurou para si mesma quando voltou para seu confortável sofá.

Satisfeita com o que tinha conseguido descobrir até aquele momento, a loirinha começou a rir. Mas logo parou quando lembrou que também tinha descoberto que Littar tinha envenenado a espada que lutara contra Peter.

- Espero que ele esteja bem. – Falou mordendo o canto dos lábios.

Mas, mais do que preocupada, ela se sentia _aliviada_ por ser Legilimente.

* * *

Ripchip e Lily estavam sentados no galho de uma imensa árvore perto do acampamento calormano. Tinham conseguido quase todas as ervas necessárias para o preparo da poção. Mas faltava uma. Apenas uma. Uma que, por ironia do destino, só Lucy poderia lhe dizer como colher.

- Eu sabia que devia ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas de Herbologia! – Falou a ruiva jogando longe um caroço de maçã.

- E porque não prestou?

- É meio difícil assistir uma aula inteira quando a Lucy é sua dupla... Por sorte ela parou Herbologia e minha dupla agora é a Lice. A Lu também nunca fez Adivinhação comigo, ou eu não teria conseguido aprender nem como se lê uma borra de chá.

Ripchip não entendia nada que Lily queria dizer com 'herbologia', 'adivinhação' ou 'borra de chá', mas gostava de ouvir a ruiva contando sobre Hogwarts, sobre as amigas, sobre os problemas que Lucy lhe causava.

- Mais uma maçã? – Ele ofereceu estendendo a fruta na direção de Lily.

- É mesmo uma janta ótima comer maçãs. – Lily respirou fundo e pegou a fruta das pequeninas mãos de Ripchip. – Mas já é melhor do que nada.

Passaram muito tempo conversando até sentirem-se seguros para descer do esconderijo. A agitação no vilarejo (era assim que Lily passara a definir o lugar) já tinha passado e parecia que todo mundo decidira ir dormir ao mesmo tempo.

- Ripchip jure pra mim que você não vai tentar resgatar a Lucy sozinho!

- Prometo. Só vou procurar a barraca do jeito que Lucy falou e volto para te buscar Lily.

- Isso. – Lily umedeceu os lábios nervosa. – Volte logo.

Ripchip concordou e entrou no acampamento se escondendo nas sombras. Lily olhou instintivamente pra cima, para lua. Uma imensa lua cheia. Ficou algum tempo ali apenas observando o céu e pensando em Hogwarts.

- Como será que está o Remus? – Perguntou para a árvore à sua frente.

Mas antes que a árvore pudesse responder, _se é que iria_, sentiu alguém puxar a barra do seu vestido. Virou para trás lentamente e deu de cara com um Ripchip bastante sorridente.

- Achei a Lucy. Tem só um guarda na porta e ela está sozinha lá dentro.

- Então vamos logo. – Lily falou não cabendo em si de felicidade.

* * *

Lucy começava a sentir o sono pesar em suas pálpebras. '_Malditas ervas pra dormir'_. Lutou o máximo que conseguiu pra se manter acordada. Fechou os olhos de leve mas de repente teve a sensação de estar sendo observada.

Olhando direto pra fora da barraca viu Ripchip atrás de algumas caixas mal empilhadas. Sentiu o coração acelerar e ia acenar entusiasticamente quando percebeu Littar vindo pelo outro lado com seu jantar. Quando virou novamente para Ripchip o ratinho já tinha desaparecido.

- Aqui está. Um jantar com tudo que minha deusa tem direito.

- Obrigada Littar. Mas... O que eu vou beber?

- Você só falou que estava com fome! – Falou ele começando a perder a paciência.

- E você não pode imaginar que comer esse monte de coisas vai me deixar com sede também? Francamente!

- Vou buscar alguma coisa. Tem preferência?

- Vinho ou um suco de abóbora.

Littar franziu o cenho nas Lucy lhe deu as costas deixando claro que não iria explicar nada sobre sucos de abóboras.

Quando se preparava pra deitar novamente no sofá, viu uma pintura no que parecia ser uma espécie de porta-retratos jogada dentro de uma caixa. Parou de chofre ao reconhecer a pintura e arregalou os olhos.

- Quem é ela?

- O que disse? – Perguntou Littar já saindo da barraca.

- Quem é essa mulher na pintura.

Littar se aproximou.

- Ah, é Jadis. Ou a Feiticeira Branca como gostava de ser chamada por aqui.

- Ja-Jadis?

**Flashback**

_A professora Minerva parou em frente a uma tapeçaria, tocou em algum ponto que as duas amigas não conseguiram ver e na mesma hora uma maçaneta apareceu no canto direito. Elas entraram e seguiram por um corredor estreito e comprido até parar novamente, agora em frente a um quadro que tinha a pintura linda. Uma feiticeira toda envolta em peles brancas sentada num lugar de destaque em um belo trenó puxado por duas renas tão brancas quanto a neve que tomava conta daquele lugar tão mágico. Mas alguma coisa naquele retrato causava calafrios..._

**Fim do Flashback**

- É exatamente a mesma...

- A mesma o quê?

Lucy piscou os olhos.

- Porque você tem uma foto da Feiticeira Branca aqui nessa barraca?

- Estava dentro daquela caixa de entulhos, nem me lembrava mais. Fomos grande amigos... – Ele abriu um sorriso cínico e balançou a cabeça. – Amigos não, ela não tinha amigos. Na verdade, tivemos grandes negócios em comum. Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Antes daqueles pirralhos assumirem o reinado de Nárnia.

- Que tipo de negócios vocês tinham? – Lucy estava tão curiosa que esquecia de tirá-lo logo dali antes que Ripchip voltasse.

Littar a encarou por um tempo. Analisava se era seguro conversar esse tipo de assunto com Lucy.

- Terras. Em troca de alguns favores meus (dei fim à vida de alguns animais falantes realmente estúpidos), e ela me deu terras bastante férteis. Mas quando ela foi destituída do poder, esse Rei Peter ordenou que todas as terras de Nárnia fossem devolvidas ao povo Narniano. Ou seja, um monte de bastas falantes.

- Não fale assim deles! – Falou Lucy encarando-o séria. – São criaturinhas adoráveis!

Lucy quase se arrependeu de ter dito isso. Littar a olhou de uma forma que seus olhos negros pareciam arder em chamas.

- Nunca defenda aquelas criaturas horrorosas na minha frente!

Lucy deu um passo pra trás amedrontada. Quase podia sentir o ódio que emanava daquelas palavras. Decidida à tirá-lo logo dali, resolveu acatar.

- Me perdoe amável vizir. Creio que me excedi...

Essas palavras pareceram acalmá-lo um pouco.

- Volto logo com a sua bebida.

Lucy prendeu a respiração enquanto ele saía da tenda e passou a mão direita na testa de forma aliviada quando o viu se afastar.

Correu até a porta da barraca, esperava que 'seu resgate' ainda estivesse por ali.

* * *

Lily e Ripchip se aproximaram cautelosamente da barraca de Lucy. Precisavam pegar o guarda desprevenido. Lily prendeu a respiração o máximo que pôde pra não fazer barulho e ergueu a espada o mais silenciosamente possível.

Quando preparava-se pra dar o golpe ouviu uma voz rouca falando alto.

- Nunca defenda aquelas criaturas horrorosas na minha frente!

Abaixou a espada quando ouviu a voz baixa de Lucy se desculpando.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou à Ripchip em mímicas.

O ratinho deu de ombros e fez sinal para Lily apontando Littar sair da barraca a passos rápidos.

A ruiva não pensou duas vezes. Antes que pensasse em se arrepender, se aproximou novamente por trás do guarda, encostou a espada na garganta dele e puxou com força.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente viu Lucy à porta da barraca com as mãos na boca.

- Lis...

- Não temos tempo! – A ruiva balançou a cabeça, puxou a amiga pela mão e saíram correndo.

Ripchip ia à frente, indicando o caminho. Quando estavam quase na saída da 'vila calormana' ouviram um grito.

- Ele já percebeu. – Falou Lily mordendo os lábios e correndo ainda mais.

- Lis eu não agüento mais correr.

- Deixa de ser mole. – A ruiva puxou Lucy pela mão mais uma vez.

Só quando Ripchip parou, quinze minutos depois, afirmando que certamente já teriam despistado quem quer que estivesse atrás deles, foi que Lucy conseguiu respirar.

A loirinha abaixou a cabeça apoiando as mãos no joelho. Quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego levantou os olhos para encarar Lily.

- Ruiva você é barra pesada, hein? Matou o calormano com um único golpe de espada! – Lucy começou a rir.

- Não o matei. Se socorrerem ele em vinte minutos, ainda conseguem salvá-lo. Se eles tiverem o mínimo conhecimento médico vão saber disso... Foi o único jeito que eu pensei pra ganhar tempo. Littar teria que escolher o que chamar antes: guardas pra correrem atrás de nós ou socorro.

- É por isso que eu sou sua amiga, sabia Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts?

Lily riu.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, quem não deve estar é o Peter, não é? A espada que o Littar usou...

- Estava encharcada de veneno. – Falou a ruiva fazendo Lucy sorrir.

- Só soube agora a noite, mas tinha certeza que você ia reconhecer a ferida. Professor Slug vai ficar orgulhoso quando souber... Já tem o antídoto?

- Falta apenas uma plantinha... E acho que você a conhece muito bem.

- Lis eu não entendo _nada_ de Herbologia. Você sabe disso!

- É, eu sei. Mas a planta que eu preciso é uma antiga _amiga _sua... _Chavindyuns Japoendines_...

- A chuvinha japonesa? – Lucy perguntou levando as mãos à altura do peito fingindo-se de emocionada. – Por Merlin! Que saudades daquela plantinha travessa..

Lily riu da amiga.

- Como eu faço pra colher _aquilo_?

- Foi jogada longe quantas vezes?

- Cinco.

- Uau! Você é muito mais persistente que eu...

- Sim, mas como eu faço pra colher aquela planta doida? O Peter precisa da infusão e...

- Vai ter que esperar de qualquer forma. – Lucy interrompeu sorrindo – Você só consegue colher a _Chavindyuns Japoendines_ quando amanhecer...

- Ai, não acredito nisso!

- Acredite Lis, a Lice e eu passamos uma madrugada toda na floresta negra só pra colher a _Chuvinha_... Mas me diz uma coisa, aqui em Nárnia existem todas as plantas de Hogwarts?

- Por mais incrível que possa ser, parece que sim. Não só as plantas, mas as criaturas também. Aqui existem unicórnios, dragões, gigantes, centauros...

- O mundo bruxo não tem animais falantes, nem faunos.

- Mas parece que todo o restante foi trazido de lá!

- Ou levados daqui... – Murmurou Lucy.

Ripchip assistia a conversa com um sorriso no rostinho.

- As senhoritas não acham melhor irmos até a plantinha chuvosa?

- Ótima idéia Rip. Até porque não acho seguro ficarmos parados por aqui.

Lucy se encostou em uma árvore enquanto bocejava.

- Eles me davam umas ervas muito fortes pra dormir... Passava o dia todo sonolenta. Mas você tem razão, é melhor irmos logo. Ripchip e eu vamos colher a _Chuvinha_, Alice ficaria doida se ouvisse essa nossa conversa sobre a _nobre __Chavindyuns Japoendines_. E você volta pro acampamento Lis.

- Nem nos seus sonhos. Nós vamos os três juntos.

- Lis você acha que o Littar não vai comandar um exército até o acampamento Narniano? Tecnicamente, você descumpriu o acordo de trégua ao me resgatar... E eles pretendiam tacar fogo em todo o acampamento se isso acontecesse...

- Ai meu Merlin! Você não me avisou sobre isso quando me pediu pra te resgatar!

- Se eu avisasse, _ninguém iria me salvar_... – Lucy deu de ombros. – Ripchip e eu voltamos logo com a _Chuvinha_. E você avise Edmund e quem mais puder lutar pra se prepararem. E enquanto isso você faz a poção para o Peter.

Lily soltou um gritinho.

- Lucy eu devia enforcar você! Ou te devolver para os calormanos.

- Lily...

- Você _devia_ ter me avisado criatura! A uma hora dessas todo o acampamento pode estar em chamas, sabia? Se você tivesse me falado que eles voltariam eu tinha providenciado pra tirar todo mundo de lá ou...

- Acho que você está perdendo tempo me dando sermão, Lis. De qualquer forma, já está feito mesmo e você _que sempre pensa em tudo_ devia imaginar que eles não aceitariam numa boa que alguém resgatasse a prisioneira deles.

Lily fechou os olhos e contou até dez pra se acalmar.

- Ripchip tem que te levar até a _Chavindyuns_ e eu nem ao menos sei voltar sozinha pro acampamento.

- Eu vou te ajudar. – Falou uma voz atrás dela.

* * *

**N/a:**

Quem irá ajudar a ruiva? Hohoho É claro que vocês sabem! Eu não prometi Aslam nesse capítulo? Então... huahuahua. Gente, essa Lucy hein... Tadinha da Lis, desse jeito nossa ruivinha vai enlouquecer a qualquer minuto... XD

Eu continuo completamente sem tempo, mas peço desculpas infinitas pra vocês meus amores, tenho fé que logo logo vou conseguir fazer postagens mais regulares!

Muitos beijinhos, por favor dêem bastante SAL à esse capítulo pra me ajudar a voltar rápido! XD


	25. Resgate Dois: Hogwarts

**Oie!**

**Não, isso não é uma ilusão de ótica! Eu consegui MESMO voltar em duas semanas! o/ o/ Nossa, quanto tempo eu não sabia o que era isso...**

**Antes de responder as review´s, quero dedicar esse capítulo à uma leitora muito fofa que aniversariou na sexta-feira: Flavinha Greeneye! Parabéns lindinha! Era para o capítulo ter sido postado na sexta, mas eu pedi pra Jane postar pra mim e não passei a senha do arquivo pra ela... Eu sei, eu não tenho perdão, mas valeu a tentativa! Huahuahua**

**Ly Black – **Xuxu-filha! Emocionante e fascinante é sua review! Eu já estou até sonhando com a cocada de vinho que você vai (na verdade precisa!) encontrar na praia! (aquela que nem gosta de vinho, né?). Ai filha eu fico tão orgulhosa em saber que você se sai bem em química! Verdade, eu sempre odiei química, era a única matéria que eu me ferrav bonito! Então fico tão feliz em saber que existe no mundo pessoas que gostam e se dão bem! Não recebi sua mensagem, manda de novo? Quero o seu número! Ai xuxu, eu sonhei com você! Mas eu vou te contar na review de Irresistível! (tenha fé, eu ainda consigo passar por lá!). Beijos lindinha!

**Rose Samartinne – **Olá! Pelo menos você apareceu! Antes tarde do que nunca! Na verdade eu acho que a Lucy _não tem_ um juízo perfeito! Huahuahua Sim, sim, Aslam está sempre pronto a ajudar! Rsrs Até logo, espero que agora você apareça sempre por aqui! Beijos!

**Flavinha Greeneye – **Oi lindinha! Antes de tudo parabéns pra você! Eu me esforcei muito pra conseguir postar no dia do seu niver pra atender seu pedido fofo por um capítulo de ABA mas não deu... A anta aqui esqueceu de passar a senha pra Jane... Ah, Prometo não demorar três séculos e vinte e dois anos, ta? Foi a última vez! Huahuahuah Nem vai precisar me matar! Beijos fofa, te adoro e parabéns mais uma vez!

**Yuufu – **Oi filha! É, mas sabe que eu achei ótima a sua cara de pau em pedir pra ser minha filha? Hoje em dia eu tenho um monte de filhas lindas! Vai usar aparelho? Nossa, eu também preciso, só falta coragem (eu não acho bonito não... huahuahu olha o incentivo da sua mummys!) e você acredita que o meu siso ainda não nasceu? Por isso que até hoje eu sou assim desajuizada! _Você_ tirou 1 de Física? OMG! Você é a CDF da família! E agora? Huahauha Vamos estudar mais da próxima vez, hein mocinha? Hehe Que isso filha? Anarquia, loucura, bebidas... tsc tsc eu não deixo (detalhe: duas semanas depois!). Beijos lindinha! Ah, eu nunca vi animes não... hehe

**-Laura- - **Oi querida! Viu como eu não demorei dessa vez? Estou ficando disciplinada! Huahuahua Sim, golpe sujo do vizir malvadão! Mas a Lily vai dar um jeito de curar nosso rei Peter! Ai, eu acho o Ripchip uma gracinha enorme (Enorme? Mas ele é tão pequeninho...) e amo ele! Hahaha Muitos beijinhos!

**Angelica B. Malfoy – **Oie! Sim, uma troca completamente justa! Huahuahua E você viu que dessa vez eu vim rápido? Pois é... Mas sua curiosidade ainda vai ter que esperar o próximo capítulo... Porque esse aqui passa todo em Hogwarts... Mas prometo tentar vir rápido também, ta? Um beijão!

**Lílian Evans Higurashi – **Sim, deu certo! Huahuahua Ah, é claro que eu te desculpo, quem eu não desculpo é o ff que engole review´s, bloqueia minha senha, não aceita configurações... uma loucura! Huahuah Sabe que as vezes eu também brigo com o ff e é aí que ele me ignora por uma semana! Incrível! Acho que ele é gay... É um site muito sentimental! Huahuahua Chega de bobeira... Espero que goste desse capítulo que veio rapidinho!

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Filhota linda! Você vai querer me matar. Olha, pode matar, mas não abandone minha pobre fic... Sabe o que é... Não tem Remus nesse capítulo (de novo! XD) Você me perdoa? Assim mesmo eu vou adorar receber uma review tão linda e engraçada como a que você deixou no capítulo passado só falando do Remus que... Também não apareceu... Mas ele ainda virá, ta? Com fortes emoções, eu prometo! Ah, mas as personagens falam sobre ele, já é alguma coisa, não? Huahuaha A hora que eu escrevi a cena da Lily comendo maçã eu ainda não sabia da sua 'tara' por maçãs... Mas antes de postar, quando eu reli, imagina se não me veio a sua frase na minha mente 'me pega pela mão e me chama de maçã'... huahuaa nem sei se é assim, mas é o que eu lembro! Huahauhua Eu love você, ta? Não fica triste por não ter Remus aqui hoje, lembra que eu fiz uma fic do Remus com você, só pra consolar essas minhas faltas de Remus em ABA! Hauhuahuaa Beijos lindinha!

**JhU Radcliffe – **Minha sobrinha fofa! Sério que o Sir Andrew é seu filho? Ele me contou! Ki xiki, eu tenho até sobrinho-neto nessa família! Hahuaauhua Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, mas pra te deixar mais curiosa ainda, não temos Nárnia nesse capítulo! Huahau Fran má! Sim, temos que arranjar uma mummys pra você! Hehe Nada de órfãos na nossa família! Beijos lindinha!

**Nara Rossima – **Ai a gente se encontrou no cucuti! Estou feliz! o/ Finalmente, né? Huahauha Mais uns capítulos e elas já voltam pra Hoggy, aí vamos ter mais a ruivinha e o nosso marotinho míope! XD Beijos fofa! (eu também tenho que dar uma passadinha por MC2, mas pra atualizar! Huahuaha).

**Sir Andrew Stepking – **Oie! Sério que você estava com saudades de ABA? Que chique! Sim, somos parentes! Bom, filho da minha sobrinha... Você deve ser o meu sobrinho-neto! Ai, mais chique ainda! (eu também leio todas as respostas... rsrs) Ah, você quase acertou! Teremos um resgate em Hogwarts, mas é o resgate do Mapa do Maroto e não do Peter 'que te interessa' (Oh my God!). hauhuaha Beijos!

**Lellys Evans Potter – **hauhauhau Aposto que se eu não contasse que era o Aslam, _um_: todo mundo ia reclamar porque eu tinha prometido Aslam e ele não tinha aparecido, _dois_: todo mundo ia reclamar por eu ter parado numa hora daquelas e me fazer ameaças por causa das minhas demoras pra postar! Huahuahua Mas que bom que apesar de eu ter cortado seu barato você ainda gostou do capítulo! o/ huahua Muitos beijinhos!

**Gabi LBP – **Sim fique feliz, ainda não aconteceu o fim do mundo! Você aprendeu a andar de skate? batidinha de cílios Você não tem noção do tanto que eu já caí tentando aprender skate! O dia que eu quase quebrei o braço aí desisti de vez! Ih... Remus/Gwen ainda vai demorar... Ai, eu ri tanto com você dizendo que o vizir merecia a Lucy por mais um tempo só pra atormentá-lo! Huahuahua Nossa loirinha é especialista em deixar todos à sua volta completamente loucos! Huahuaha Ah, não vou alterar a trama original de Nárnia não, só o 'tempo' mesmo pra poder coincidir com Hoggy! Linda, prometo visitar sua fic linda assim que tiver um tempinho, juro! XD Beijos lindinha!

**

* * *

**

**Resgate Dois: Hogwarts**

**

* * *

**

- Você acha _mesmo_ que o Rabicho vai dar conta disso? – James perguntou perplexo depois que Peter saiu do dormitório.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- É uma tentativa. Não estaremos perdendo nada.

- E se pegarem ele?

- Ele vai ter que correr! – Sirius sorriu malicioso. – Deixe de se preocupar Pontas. Vamos descer pro salão comunal?

- Vamos... – James parou de repente para encarar uma foto na cabeceira da sua cama. – Eu estou preocupado, sabia?

Sirius observou a foto que prendia a atenção de James. Ele mesmo tirara aquela foto no ano anterior. A cena era velha conhecida de todos os grifinórios: _Como_ _sempre_ Lily estava no salão comunal fazendo os deveres e James sentou ao lado dela pra experimentar sua paciência, _Sirius não conseguia definir de outra maneira as atitudes do amigo_, a ruiva se zangou e começou a mandar James sumir dali, como ele continuava insistindo ela começou a dar tapinhas no ombro do maroto.

Foi nesse momento que Sirius tirou a foto. Lily dava um tapa em James e depois olhava brava para a câmera, assustada por causa do flash.

Mas apesar de tudo, James tinha razão, era uma linda foto da ruivinha esquentada.

- Ela está tão linda nessa foto...

- Elas vão estar bem, você vai ver.

* * *

Gwenda percebeu Rabicho descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino e esperou que ele saísse do salão comunal antes de responder a pergunta de Alice.

- Não, eu não quero.

- Mas _Por quê_? – Insistiu Alice parando de mexer no cabelo da amiga que estava deitada no seu colo.

- Eu ainda estou assustada.

- Mas amanhã você vai querer ir?

Gwenda levantou do colo da amiga e prendeu duas mechas do cabelo que estavam caindo no rosto. Sentou colocando os dois pés em cima do sofá para ficar de frente pra Alice.

- Lice eu não quero _ver_ o Remus, eu não quero _falar_ com ele, não quero _ouvir_ ele. Eu estou com medo, confusa e... Ele, ele mentiu pra mim!

- Ele não mentiu... – Alice falou sorrindo amavelmente tentando usar o argumento de James. - Na verdade você nunca perguntou se ele era um lobisomem, então ele apenas omitiu que...

- Lice, por favor! Por acaso _você_ já perguntou ao Frank se ele era um lobisomem?

- Não...

- É, eu acho que ninguém pergunta não é mesmo? '-_Você quer namorar comigo?' '- Sim, claro! Mas... Espera um pouco. Você é um lobisomem ou não?_'. Nunca vi isso! E ele não estava omitindo de mim uma verruga, uma dor de garganta, ou qualquer outra bobagem. A doença dele é perigosa!

- Não acho que o problema do Remus possa ser considerado uma doença, Gwen. – Sirius falou em tom de censura descendo as escadas para o salão comunal com James logo atrás.

Ela mordeu os lábios um pouco envergonhada, mas logo balançou a cabeça mudando de atitude.

- _Eu_ considero isso uma doença, se você tem outro nome...

- Mas você vai ao menos conversar com ele não vai? – Perguntou James sentando em uma poltrona de frente para as duas amigas.

- Não James. Não vou.

- Mas por quê? Você é a namorada dele! É quem deve apoiar, ajudar...

- Eu não estou preparada pra apoiar ninguém nesse momento. – Ela levantou bruscamente. – Se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso ir dormir.

E murmurando um 'boa noite' deixou o salão comunal a passos rápidos.

- Eu jamais esperava uma atitude dessas da _Gwen_. – James falou abismado.

- A Gwen é muito reservada, dificilmente a gente sabe o que ela está pensando. Dêem um tempo que vocês vão ver como as coisas se acertam.

- O Remus está esperando a visita dela... – Falou Sirius sentando no lugar vago de Gwenda.

Alice sorriu e deu de ombros. Não tinha muito que fazer a respeito disso a não ser esperar a amiga tomar uma atitude.

- Vocês falaram com a professora McGonagall a respeito da Lily e da Lucy?

- Falamos. – James respondeu prontamente se endireitando na poltrona. – Ela está horrorizada. Nos levou até Dumbledore e contamos, por cima, a história de ontem.

- Mas acho que ele não engoliu muito bem... – Comentou Sirius. – Ficou nos encarando o tempo todo com aquele olhar desconfiado...

- De qualquer forma, aceitou nossa história sem maiores perguntas e disse que colocaria Filch, os professores e os fantasmas do castelo pra procurá-las por aqui. Não que isso vá resolver alguma coisa.

Alice suspirou nervosa.

- Oh, Merlin! O que será que aconteceu com elas? O dia todo desaparecidas e vão passar mais uma noite sabe-se lá onde... – A morena suspirou. – Vocês não contaram pra Dumbledore que ele devia procurar em outros lugares porque elas não estão nos terrenos de Hogwarts?

- Não. Primeiro porque não iríamos revelar para o _diretor_ o nosso Mapa do Maroto. E segundo porque não sabemos mais se elas apareceram em Hogwarts porque o Rabicho _perdeu_ o nosso mapa...

- Logo hoje Sirius?

- Sim... Mas já está providenciando o resgate.

* * *

Peter saiu do salão comunal direto para a cozinha. Não se importava que Sirius tivesse lhe mandado procurar imediatamente o Mapa do Maroto. Ele não teria como saber de sua desobediência mesmo...

Pra falar a verdade, Peter não agüentava mais obedecer a ordens dos outros. A maior parte do tempo que estava com James e Sirius, eles estavam lhe mandando fazer alguma coisa. No início achava isso interessante, gostava de sentir que estava fazendo coisas úteis pelos amigos, se sentia _importante_.

Mas os dois amigos começaram a gostar disso, dessa solicitude, dessa obediência de Peter. E começaram a abusar...

Remus não, ele não era assim e Peter desconfiava que Remus era a única pessoa que realmente lhe respeitava. Remus sempre colocava um freio nos excessos dos outros dois marotos e, graças à intervenção dele, Peter não precisara fazer muitas coisas inconvenientes e erradas nos últimos anos, como por exemplo, os deveres de Sirius enquanto ele usava suas noites para encontros amorosos.

Chegou à cozinha e pediu um lanche caprichado para os elfos que lhe atenderam prontamente.

Enquanto saboreava deliciosos bolinhos de chocolate, pensava no dia que procurara Bellatrix Black pela primeira vez.

Fora atrás da Sonserina justamente para se ver livre das ordens de Sirius e James. Viu em Voldemort e naquele grupo que vinha crescendo dia após dia, sua única chance de sobrevivência depois que saísse de Hogwarts.

Já ouvira os outros três marotos comentando sobre como lutariam contra Voldemort quando saíssem da escola. Mas... E ele? Foi Remus quem lhe fez essa pergunta. Peter lembrava e quase conseguia sentir vivamente o mesmo pânico que experimentara naqueles poucos segundos.

Engoliu um grande pedaço de bolo, tal como havia feito naquele dia quando respondeu que preferia ficar longe da guerra e talvez até da Inglaterra. Pensava apenas em tirar sua mãe do meio daquilo tudo.

'_Deixa de ser covarde Rabicho!'_. Foi o que James falou arrancando uma estrondosa gargalhada de Sirius. Remus mandou James não ironizar porque cada um tinha o direito de escolher sua posição naquela guerra e eles deviam respeitar a de Peter.

Peter agradeceu Remus com um sorriso tímido. Mas apesar do esforço dele, a semente já estava plantada e não voltaria atrás. Naquele momento tinha se determinado a mostrar para James _quem era covarde_...

Foi por isso que procurou Bellatrix.

Não que isso tivesse melhorado sua vida. Agora tinha que obedecer ordens de ainda mais gente. Além de perder totalmente sua liberdade. Sua vida e sua alma agora pertenciam ao Lorde das Trevas.

Como sua iniciação nos Comensais da Morte tinha sido quase _desastrosa_, ofereceu à Voldemort seus serviços como informante. Jurou fidelidade e garantiu que se infiltraria onde fosse preciso pra descobrir informações de grupos _contra_ o Lord, passando assim avisos preciosos... Apenas por causa dessa sua promessa que sua vida fora poupada e Voldemort se dispôs à esquecer que Bellatrix e Snape tinham terminado o serviço mal feito de Peter.

Um arrependimento imensurável invadiu o pequeno maroto. Mas não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, tinha sido avisado que era um caminho sem volta e tinha feito sua escolha.

Bebeu o último gole de seu suco e levantou decidido a pegar logo Mapa do Maroto e livrar sua cabeça de mais tapas... Usaria a _sugestão_ de Sirius mas, ao contrário do que o amigo lhe propusera, iria _direto ao ponto_.

Deixou a cozinha já em sua forma animaga e se dirigiu para as masmorras. Não demorou muito pra um Sonserino atravessar a passagem para o salão comunal e Peter aproveitar pra entrar também.

* * *

- Até que enfim! – Falou Sirius saltando do sofá no salão comunal que àquela hora já estava vazio.

- E então? Conseguiu?

Peter apenas acenou que sim e tirou o Mapa do bolso estendendo-o na direção de Sirius.

- Meu Mapa querido! – Sirius quase gritou isso e começou a beijar cada pedaço do pergaminho.

James gargalhou e se jogou novamente na poltrona.

- Como conseguiu Rabicho?

- Do jeito que o Sirius falou pra fazer. Virei animago e entrei no salão comunal de cada casa e em todos os dormitórios. Até que encontrei.

- Onde estava? – Perguntou Sirius parando finalmente de beijar o Mapa.

- Na Corvinal. Dormitório masculino.

- Argh! – Sirius começou a passar as mãos na boca desesperadamente tentando limpar. – Será que eu fui contaminado pelo vírus que assola aqueles pobres alienados?

James e Peter riam do drama de Sirius. E riram ainda mais quando ele se ajoelhou e levantou as duas mãos para o céu gritando:

- Oh Merlin! Não permita que eu tenha sido infectado e que meus olhos se fechem para as reais belezas da vida: a beleza feminina de Hogwarts. Não permita que por causa disso eu passe a enxergar apenas livros e mais livros na minha frente e...

- Já está bom, Sirius. – Alice interrompeu do alto da escada do dormitório feminino. – Ou você pretende acordar os alunos das outras casas também?

Sirius zangado por ter sido interrompido no auge de seu discurso, encarou Alice demoradamente e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu não imaginava o quanto você ficava bem de camisola, sabia?

- Sirius! – Alice repreendeu brava e completamente corada. – Eu vou voltar a dormir e não quero ouvir seus gritos de novo.

- Sim senhora. – Sirius fez uma interpretação de estar trancando sua boa à chave e Alice sorriu aliviada.

- Vamos? O Remus já deve estar precisando de nós. – Falou James levantando do sofá depois que Alice subiu.

- É... Vamos sim.

* * *

O desaparecimento de Lily e Lucy parecia ser o assunto mais importante de Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

Ninguém sabia dizer como a história tinha se espalhado tão rápido e cada estudante tinha sua própria versão do que acontecera.

Alice estava completamente transtornada quando se sentou à mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã. Deu um selinho em Frank e foi logo desabafando:

- Eu acabei de ouvir a teoria mais absurda que alguém poderia inventar. Eles têm explicação até pras olheiras da Gwen! Segundo uma terceiranista da Lufa-lufa, Remus terminou com a Gwen pra ficar com a Lucy, mas a Lily também estava afim dele e então ele a _matou_ pra se ver livre da perseguição e fugiu com a Lucy.

Dentre os ouvintes de Alice, não podia se dizer quem estava mais horrorizado.

- Meu Merlin. – Frank murmurou antes de tomar um longo gole de suco.

- É impressionante a criatividade e a imaginação desse pessoal. – Falou Gwenda abismada.

- Pura falta do que fazer. – Comentou Sirius e os outros concordaram.

Naquele momento McGonagall se aproximou do grupo.

- Não encontramos sinal delas em canto algum dessa escola. Vocês têm certeza que não notaram nenhuma movimentação estranha por perto?

Alice ia responder, mas James se adiantou. Tinha se esquecido de contar aos amigos que a professora não sabia que eles estavam junto com os marotos na orla da floresta naquela noite.

- Que tipo de movimentação estranha professora?

- Que sugerisse... Que desse a impressão de que houvesse Comensais da Morte por perto. _Dentro da floresta_...

- Não professora, não vimos nada. – Respondeu Sirius.

- Tudo bem. – McGonagall fez uma expressão de derrota. – Minhas aulas de hoje estão canceladas, professor Kirke vai cobrir meu horário adiantando a aula dele que seria amanhã. E se vocês dois lembrarem-se de alguma coisa, qualquer detalhe que seja... Me procurem. – Falou isso e voltou para a mesa dos professores.

- Porque ela só falou com vocês dois? – Alice estranhou.

James abriu a boca pra responder, mas, antes que pudesse faze-lo, Edgar sentou à mesa junto com eles.

- Alguma notícia da Lucy e da Lily?

- Ainda nada Edgar. – Respondeu Frank.

- Você está bem? – Alice perguntou preocupada. - Está com os olhos vermelhos, pálido...

- Só não dormi direito. Não consigo parar de imaginar o que pode ter acontecido com elas.

- Nós procuramos em cada canto de Hogsmead nessa madrugada. – Falou Sirius. – Elas parecem ter evaporado!

- Gente, é melhor irmos, já vai dar o sinal pra primeira aula. – Comentou Frank olhando o relógio.

- Estou curiosa pra conhecer o professor Kirke! – Falou Gwenda. – Em ano de NIEM´s precisamos de alguém bem melhor que o Norton.

- Então fique tranqüila, o Professor Kirke é ótimo! – Falou Edgar. – A Lufa-lufa teve a primeira aula com ele ontem e já começamos aprendendo como nos defender das maldições imperdoáveis, _Crucio_ e _Imperius_...

- Sério? Então ele é bom...

- É sim Sirius. E vocês sabiam que ele não é bruxo?

- Não? – Os grifinórios perguntaram juntos.

- Não, ele é trouxa. Mas disse que tem o resto do período letivo pra nos contar sua curiosa história.

- Querendo deixar os alunos na expectativa pela próxima aula?

- Exatamente isso, Gwen! – Edgar falou sorrindo. – Agora eu tenho que ir, aula com o Slughorn. Se vocês tiverem qualquer novidade...

- Não se preocupe, nós te avisamos. – Alice também sorriu e levantou da mesa pegando seu material.

- Preparem-se agora pra mais uma bateria de absurdos que nós vamos ter que ouvir no caminho até a sala de DCAT. – Falou Gwenda parecendo aborrecida.

* * *

- Ok, ok turma. – Falou o professor Kirke sorrindo – Estão dispensados por hoje.

- Aaah... – Os alunos responderam em uníssono, arrancando uma risada do professor.

- Semana que vem tem mais pessoal, não se preocupem.

Os alunos, sem alternativa, começaram a guardar o material.

- Senhorita Reed, gostaria que permanecesse na sala, precisamos conversar um pouquinho.

- Pois não professor. – Gwenda respondeu simpática.

- Te espero no salão comunal, Gwen. – Alice falou antes de sair.

Quando todos os estudantes tinham deixado a sala, Gwenda se aproximou da mesa do professor Kirke.

- Sente-se, por favor. – O professor indicou uma cadeira à sua frente. – Você é a melhor aluna de DCAT da escola, isso não deve ser novidade pra você. Antes de entrar em cada sala eu analisei o histórico escolar de todos os alunos e as _suas_ avaliações senhorita Reed nesses sete anos tem sido a melhor média de um aluno do seu nível de preparação.

- Imagine, professor. – Gwenda respondeu um pouco sem graça – Eu tenho me esforçado tanto quanto qualquer outro estudante.

- Mas seu resultado final têm sido surpreendente. A aula de hoje, por exemplo, eu nunca vi ninguém resistir tão facilmente a uma _Imperius_ sem um treinamento intensivo. Já tinha treinado antes?

Gwenda abriu um sorriso sem graça. Sempre ficava um pouco tensa quando alguém a elogiava muito.

- Nunca, foi minha primeira experiência.

- Vou direto ao ponto, senhorita Reed. Dumbledore quer que eu monte em Hogwarts um grupo de estudo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Deve que ser um grupo pequeno, provavelmente de umas dez pessoas.

O professor fez uma pausa pra beber água.

- E o senhor quer que eu participe desse grupo?

- Mais do que isso. Eu quero que você seja a _líder_ do grupo.

Gwenda engasgou.

- Eu? – Perguntou assustada.

- Exatamente. Analisei os estudantes setimanistas de todas as casas procurando alguém que me surpreendesse. – O professor fez uma pausa. - Não há ninguém melhor que você para esse projeto.

- Mas... Eu, eu não tenho muito jeito pra ensinar.

- Fique despreocupada. Se você aceitar minha proposta, eu vou escolher alguém pra te ajudar. Já tenho alguns nomes em mente.

- E... Se eu aceitar... Como vai funcionar esse grupo?

- Serão dois encontros mensais, não mais do que isso, pra não atrapalhar as outras matérias. Você vai ficar responsável por preparar as 'aulas', junto com a pessoa que eu escolher pra te ajudar.

- O senhor vai participar desses encontros?

- Não. Eu vou poder te orientar, ensinar alguma coisa que você precisar, mas Dumbledore não quer que eu me envolva diretamente.

- Por quê?

- Pode dar problema com o Ministério da Magia, escolher alguns poucos alunos e ensinar matéria avançada. Se os outros estudantes ficarem sabendo desse grupo podem se sentir prejudicados.

- Entendo. Seria um grupo _clandestino_ então? – Gwenda perguntou e o professor abriu um sorriso complacente. – Qual vai ser o critério de escolha dos participantes?

- Isso também ficará a seu cargo. Eu vou observar os estudantes que mais se destacarem na matéria, mas a decisão final de quem vai entrar ou não no grupo, será sua. Temos que escolher os alunos, digamos, mais promissores.

Gwenda abriu um sorriso. Estava gostando da idéia.

- O objetivo desse grupo...

- Acho que já está bastante claro, não é? – O professor abriu um mínimo sorriso e apoiou os braços na mesa. – A guerra está aí fora, Dumbledore quer que vocês estejam preparados para enfrentá-la.

- E como ficam os outros estudantes? Como _eles_ vão enfrentar a guerra quando saírem de Hogwarts?

O professor Kirke se afastou novamente, encostando-se à cadeira.

- Muitos vão fugir da Inglaterra. Outros vão tentar levar a vida como se a guerra não existisse, fingindo ter uma vida normal. Alguns vão se juntar à Voldemort, talvez por medo, por obrigação, ou simplesmente por prazer. Mas pode ter certeza que será a minoria que vai ficar, encarar a guerra e lutar pra libertar nosso país. É por isso que queremos preparar essa minoria. Se esse grupo der certo, outros virão, até que tenhamos um exército tão forte e poderoso quanto o do Lord das Trevas.

Gwenda ficou um instante em silêncio. Professor Kirke tinha razão, poucos teriam coragem de enfrentar o mal que estava se levantando.

- Você pode me responder em uma semana, na nossa próxima aula.

- Não precisa. – Gwenda levantou os olhos para o professor e abriu um sorriso - Eu aceito professor. E vou fazer o possível pra isso dar certo.

Diggory abriu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Eu confio em você, minha querida. Se quiser então, já pode começar a pensar na formação do grupo.

- Obrigada pela confiança professor Kirke. Prometo não decepcionar. – Gwenda falou enquanto pegava o material e saia da sala.

* * *

**N/a:**

**Olá!**

**Ai, não fiquem bravos com a Gwen por ela não querer ver o Remus.. Ela é boazinha e a coitadinha ainda está assustada! Se a Lucy Abusada Eyelesbarrow estivesse em Hogwarts já arrastava a Gwen até a enfermaria, mas como ela não está... XD**

**Pessoal, mais uma leitora fofa aniversariando! Na verdade foi sexta-feira, eu estou atrasada, mas tudo bem... Vamos cantar todos juntos para a lindíssima Flavinha Greeneye: Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitas anos (e fics!) na vida! Êêêêêêêêêêêêê o/ o/**

**Flavinha, te desejo tudo de bom hoje e sempre! Você é uma amiguinha muito querida e especial e uma escritora espetacular! Te adoro mocinha, um beijo enorme!**

**Quanto às atualizações... Estou tentando voltar a postar rápido, mas ta difícil, MUITO difícil! Pra vocês terem idéia, pra não deixar de ler os meus livros da Agatha eu estou tendo que ler enquanto faço a unha! (imaginem como ficam as unhas!) Huahuahua.**

**MC2 eu ainda estou escrevendo a minha despedida de 500 páginas no word (brincadeira, são 600 XD) então ainda não tenho previsão pra postar... (mentira é que eu não quero me separar de vocês... XD). Quanto às fics que eu leio... Jane, Xuxu, Flavinha, Gabi, JhU, Lílian... Eu prometo me atualizar também assim que puder, ta? Eu não vou abandonar vocês! (pensaram que estavam livres de mim, não pensaram? Ainda não! Huahuahua).**

**É isso... Gente, é por causa dessa correria toda que eu PRECISO de SAL! E isso é com vocês! Façam uma _autora-sem-tempo_ feliz!**

**Muitos e Muitos Beijinhos!**

* * *

**N/eu:**

**Tá, é a miss Jane **

**A minha Mummy (sim, minha e não de vocês Ò.Ó... Quer dizer, umas 5 de vocês, mas entenderam o que eu quis dizer) tava tendo problemas pra atualizar e pediu pra euzinha linda /cofcof/ fazer isso... Então aqui estou eu xDD**

**Só algumas palavrinhas...**

**HÁ!EU LI ANTES XPP /o/ \o\ /o/ \o/o/ \o\**

**xD**

**Tá...¬¬**

**Relevem...**

**Ah, Flavinha, Flor! Parabéns! xDD Muitas felicidades, amor, paz, blábláblá (você sabe... Essas coisas que tem em embalagens de panetone)**

**Bem...**

**Ah, e não, eu não perdôo a Gween... Muito tosca ¬¬**

**É isso... ¬¬**

**Ah, e deixem SAL, ou ela demora ainda mais pra postar... xD**

**BjzZ**


	26. Festa de Boas Vindas

Olá!!!

**Estou cada vez mais rápida, não??? Huahuahua _Não exagera Franciane_. Mesmo assim eu demorei menos que um mês, isso é um progresso, não??**

**Gente! Vocês (_a maioria_) não perdoaram a Gwen... Tadinha. Nem quero imaginar o que vocês vão comentar ou ter vontade de fazer com a pobre coitada quando uma _certa_ _cena_ ir ao ar... Estou pensando seriamente no assunto. XD**

**E até que a cena do _Peter Rato_ foi bem aceita. Sério, eu odeio aquele rato traidor e foi muito difícil pra eu escrever sobre as coisas que ele fez e pensou pra se tornar um Comensal. Quando eu terminei de escrever achei que tinha sido uma overdose de Peter-Rato, mas... Era necessário. E eu pensei que muita gente ia me odiar por dar tanto enfoque praquele rato imundo, o que não aconteceu!! Obrigada pessoal!! Até porque, futuramente, essa história do Peter ainda vai render muita coisa... (argh!)**

**Okz, vamos às review´s:**

**Miss Jane Poltegeist **– Filha!! Obrigada por ter atualizado o capítulo pra Mummys! Você é muito boazinha comigo! Bom, o seu Remmie é uma graça até com o Peter, né? Impressionante! Ele continua não aparecendo porque esse capítulo é todo em Nárnia, mas a Lucy vai pensar nele, ta? Nossa loirinha gosta muito do Remus, não fique brava com ela também, hein sua ciumenta? Huahauha Sabe, eu também acredito que o James e o Sirius (infelizmente) apenas colheram o que plantaram. Se eles não fossem tão abusados com o Peter ou tão ruins com o pobre (??) ranhoso, talvez a história fosse diferente. Mesmo assim o Peter podia escolher uma centena de outros caminhos que não fosse virar Comensal, né?? É um rato inútil mesmo... Coitados dos seus amigos com uns nomes desses! Huahauha E eu também prefiro a sua versão pro sumiço da Lily, Lucy, Remus, sabia? Ficou muito mais lindinha e romântica! Huahauhau Eu nem estou falando nada, mas estou mesmo casada, né? Sorte minha! Hehehe Sim, você ainda tem esperanças de ir pra Hoggy!! Mas o Remus não estuda mais lá... ¬¬ okz, já vou... Um beijão filha linda!

**Sir Andrew Stepking** – Sim.. Ele foi se virar sem o Sirius e virou Comensal! Muito esperto o Peter! XD Verdade, enquanto o James ta lá todo preocupado a Lily ta fazendo poçãozinha pra salvar o Peter-Rei... Um absurdo! Hauhauhua Concordo, o que as meninas estão passando em Nárnia não é nada comparando à Hogwarts! Hahaha Beijinhos!!

**Lellys Evans Potter** – Oi fofa! Sim, esse capítulo é completamente Nárnia!! Eu também nem gosto de Chaves (pensava que era a única no mundo!). Que lindo, você faz parte do pequeno grupo que compreende a reação da Gwen! Eu entendi seu exemplo... É difícil, né? Rsrs Acho que os marotos não vão poder faltar nesse grupo, eles são mais do que importantes!! Tirando é claro o imprestável-mor... Que bom que você gostou da passagem sobre o Peter, eu concordo, por mais que ele tivesse passado, não justifica trair os amigos de uma maneira tão baixa, tão vil... Ele sim não merece perdão!! Beijinhos lindinha!

**Yuufu** – Nós já comentamos essa sua review pelo MSN, né? Mesmo assim eu vou registrar mais uma vez que fiquei muito feliz com a sua explicação sobre eu ser um ser evoluído por não ter o siso!! Êêêêê \o/ hauhauha Mummys é doida, né? Ah, não vamos abandonar a nossa fic não!! Alguém tem que entrar em contato com a missy, se ela não tiver podendo escrever, a gente escolhe outra pessoa pra escrever o primeiro capítulo e ela escreve um mais pra frente, quando puder! Temos que inventar alguma coisa pra movimentar nossa family, ta todo mundo muito ocupado/sumido ultimamente... XD Você vai ter que entrar na fila pra bater na Gwen... Mais da metade do pessoal aqui quer matar a minha P.O. huahauhau O Peter é um idiota mesmo, sem opinião... Bem feito pra ele, como resultado dessa proeza dele teve que viver doze anos como um rato (literalmente!). Beijinhos filha linda... Tchau Lilica!! (huahuahua)

**-Laura-** - Eu também sinto falta de Hoggy! Sério, de vez em quando eu tenho que ler os capítulos futuros de quando as meninas voltam pra Hogwarts porque eu fico morrendo de saudades... XD É isso aí, apoio à Lucy pra ela arrastar a Gwen pra conversar com o Remus!!! Huahauhau Beijinhos!!

**Rose Samartinne** – Olá!! Verdade… Se eles soubessem o que as duas estão passando em Nárnia, ficariam ainda mais preocupados! Tadinhos... Huahuhaua Seu choro deu certo, eu vim rapidinho! Hahaha Beijos!!!

**Daniel Wolf** – Olá!!! Sim, nós adoramos review´s!!! É um estímulo e tanto!! Obrigada, e apareça sempre que puder! XD Sim, estou começando a melhorar os intervalos de postagem... rsrs Beijinhos.

**Tahh Black** – Olá!! Bom, agora o Aslam aparece de verdade! Huahau Eu tenho a leve impressão de que você não perdoou a Gwen... hahaha Você parecia uma autêntica remusiana (nossa!). Sabe... Eu também odeio o Peter... Queria que ele explodisse de tanto comer. Estou pensando seriamente em colocar isso na UA que eu estou escrevendo! Huahuahua Ah, você não perdeu nada não, estava mesmo com a Bella, mas pra não correr o risco do Sirius ir tomar satisfações com a priminha querida o Peter pensou pela primeira vez na vida e resolveu inventar um desculpa bem esfarrapada. Acho que pensando exclusivamente em proteger seu próprio segredo... XD E o professor se chama Diggory Kirke... Por isso a confusão rsrsrs Lindinha, eu que amo suas review´s sempre tão fofas. Pode deixar que assim que eu tiver um tempinho vou passar na sua fic, ta? Um beijão!!

**Gabi LBP** – Nossa, eu vou pros vídeos incríveis!!! Que máximo! Devia ir pros vídeos incríveis eu nesse exato momento respondendo as review´s e escutando as músicas mais antigas da Carreira de Zezé Di Camargo e Luciano... Pensa numa pessoa desafinada. Agora multiplica por mil... Sou eu! XD hauhauhau Bem, você não perdoou mesmo a Gwen... Ta parecendo a JhU que disse que o grupo não vai dar certo porque a Gwen ta virando pro lado do mal, só porque a coitada ta com medo do Remito... Não fique brava, assim ele vai precisar de alguém pra consolá-lo, a disputa vai ser boa entre você e a Jane, mas pelo menos a Gwen vai estar fora do caminho... hauhauhaua Quanto ao skate... Eu _tentei_ aprender sozinha (se patins eu aprendi sozinha e nunca levei um tombo, porque com o skate seria diferente?) mas depois teve um amigo meu _tentando_ também me ensinar, ele disse que eu seria uma vergonha pra classe dos skatistas... Aí eu tive que desistir... huahauhua Beijos lindinha!! (nem demorei, viu??)

**Nara Rossima** – Oi linda!! Eu recebi seu e-mail de que você postou sua fic! Vou adorar ler!! E é claro que pode mandar no meu e-mail, prometo te dar minha opinião rapidinho... é que no meu trabalho não dá pra entrar no ff pra ler fics, mas dá pra entrar no e-mail!! XD Pode mandar eu vou ficar muito contente de colaborar!! Sobre o seu palpite... Não comenta com mais ninguém, mas _acho_ que você tem razão! Hauhauhau Beijinhos linda!!

**JhU Radcliffe** – Oie!! Sim, só um motivo muito importante pra me fazer tomar vergonha na cara e postar rápido! Huahuahua A fic do meu sobrinho-neto já está na minha lista de próximas leituras, até já prometi pra ele! XD sabe, o tempo aí em Vitória ta idêntico aqui no MS! Uma boiolice sem fim! Wherevers, quero só ver a sua reação com a Gwen quando ler uma cena depois que as meninas voltam pra Hoggy. Tenho a impressão que você, a Jane, a Tahh e a Gabi vão invadir Hogwarts só pra matar a Gwen afogada no lago... Ou outros métodos de tortura, né? Você e a Jane são especialistas nisso... hauhauhaua Não se preocupe, é fofo o seu 'neah'... rsrsrs Beijinhos lindinha!!

**Flavinha Greeneye** – De nadinha fofa!!! Você merecia um capítulo bem melhor, que tivesse Nárnia pelo menos... Mas não deu tempo pra postar o capítulo passado e esse aqui juntos... Mas hoje só tem Nárnia, pra compensar!!! Com relação ao tempo... Isso ta confundindo até euzinha, mas em Hogwarts eles estão no segundo dia e em Nárnia o capítulo de hoje já é o quarto dia... Vou tentar deixar essas diferenças um pouco mais claras... XD Você foi uma das poucas que entendeu o lado da Gwen. Hehehe Beijos lindinha!!!

**Ly Black** – Xuxu-filha! Eu vi a confusão mental que causei em você!!! Huahuahua Pois é... O _perfeito_ é uma gracinha, não?? Então... Nada de achar minha cocada de vinho? Que triste... Ainda bem que você está encontrando uma solução! Huahauha E me conte direito essa história de me dar netinhos... Nossa, faz uma era que a gente não conversa... Me manda e-mail, só estou tendo tempo pra responder meus e-mail´s mesmo... XD Um beijo enorme filhota!!

**Bruna Black** – Filhota!!! Que delícia, você conseguiu passar aqui!! Estava com saudades das suas review´s sempre tão fofinhas e carinhosas! Obrigada! Um Beijão linda!

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Festa de boas-vindas**

* * *

- Oh, Aslam! – Lily deu um gritinho de felicidade.

- Vou te levar até o acampamento Lily. E você Ripchip, conduza a Lucy em segurança até a planta que falta para o antídoto, falta pouco para o amanhecer. Depois voltem o mais rápido possível para o acampamento.

Ripchip e Lucy concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Não temos tempo a perder Lily. Suba nas minhas costas e segure-se firme.

Nem passou pela cabeça de Lily contestar. Apesar de achar uma idéia fantástica demais andar montada num _Leão_, a ruiva subiu em Aslam completamente maravilhada.

Enquanto se agarrava firmemente na juba do Leão, Lily olhou para Lucy e abriu um mínimo sorriso, mas que foi suficiente para a amiga entender que já estava tudo bem entre elas novamente.

Lucy observou Aslam sair correndo com Lily e levou a mão esquerda instintivamente até o pescoço apertando com força o pingente do colar que ganhara de Lily.

- Tomara que eu esteja errada sobre a reação de Littar. – Comentou a loirinha quando Aslam e a amiga finalmente sumiram do alcance de sua visão.

- Duvido muito. – Falou Ripchip dando um tapinha quase imperceptível na espada em sua cintura.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao acampamento, Lily parecia ter esquecido todos os problemas que lhe afligiam, tão extasiada pelo passeio que estava.

- Aslam, foi incrível! – Ela falou sorrindo abertamente quando descia das costas do Leão.

- Sabia que iria gostar. – Falou Ele dando uma lambida no rosto de Lily. – Agora eu tenho que lhe pedir uma coisa, filha.

- Pode pedir. – Lily ficou repentinamente séria.

- Apenas que tenha mais paciência com as distrações da Lucy. No fundo ela não é _tão_ irresponsável quanto parece...

- Mas por que...

- Estou te pedindo isso para que no futuro você possa entender que certas decisões ou atitudes da Lucy, por mais que pareçam erradas e inconseqüentes, podem ser a coisa mais certa a fazer.

Lily semi-cerrou os olhos tentando entender sobre o que Aslam estava falando, mas ele pousou uma pata em seu ombro e falou gentilmente:

- É melhor que você vá cuidar do Peter agora, não?

- É verdade! – Lily sobressaltou-se e desamarrou a bolsinha presa na sua cintura. – Com essas ervas aqui eu já posso começar a poção.

Aslam assentiu e Lily correu para a tenda principal.

- Lily! – Lucy P. gritou feliz ao ver a ruiva entrando pela tenda do tecido.

Susan, que dormia sentada em uma poltrona, acordou assustada com o grito da irmã.

- Graças a Aslam! – A mais velha levantou e abraçou Lily. – Estávamos tão preocupados com a sua demora! Conseguiu as ervas?

- Sim...

- E a Lucy e o Ripchip? Onde estão? – Interrompeu Lucy P.

- À procura da última erva que só pode ser colhida ao amanhecer. Mas eu posso começar o preparo da poção com essas aqui...

Lily parou de falar para escutar melhor o barulho que vinha lá de fora e que aumentava a cada segundo.

- Que barulho é esse? – Perguntou Lucy P.

- Parecem... Cavalos. – Falou Susan.

O coração de Lily gelou. Não podia ser...

Nesse momento Edmund apareceu ofegante na entrada da tenda.

- Vocês três, não saiam daqui por nada desse mundo.

E dizendo isso correu de volta lá pra fora.

Lily que não se sentia inclusa na contagem de 'três' de Edmund, seguiu atrás dele pra fora da barraca.

O acampamento estava completamente cercado por homens barbudos e mal encarados montados em cavalos. Littar trouxera todo o seu exército.

Lily olhou tudo à sua volta procurando Aslam, mas Ele não parecia estar em canto algum.

- Rei Peter! Venha aqui seu covarde.

Uma onda de cólera invadiu Lily ao ver Littar se referir a Peter daquela maneira. Logo Peter que estava inconsciente e perdendo sangue por causa de um golpe baixo do vizir.

- Por um acaso, tenho a impressão de que foi _você _o covarde que envenenou a espada antes da luta pra prejudicar o Peter...

- Você de novo, cabelo de fogo? Será que não tem nenhum homem aqui pra responder pela afronta de terem descumprido o acordo?

Edmund se prostrou ao lado de Lily.

- Se tem alguém que descumpriu o acordo, esse alguém foi você, Littar. Perdeu para o Peter, mesmo envenenando-o, perdeu novamente pra Lily e ainda assim não libertou a Lucy como _você_ mesmo tinha proposto fazer se perdesse a luta.

Mas Littar não tinha prestado atenção a uma única palavra de Edmund. Ao contrário, dava ordens para que seus guardas incendiassem todo o acampamento.

- Coloquem fogo em tudo. – Gritou Littar fazendo Edmund empunhar a espada. – E acabem com qualquer um que se coloque no caminho. – completou ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

Lily deu um passo para trás amedrontada.

Uma coisa era Lucy lhe dizer calmamente: _'...__tecnicamente, você descumpriu o acordo de trégua ao me resgatar... E eles pretendiam tacar fogo em todo o acampamento se isso acontecesse'_. Outra era ter Littar ali, na sua frente, pronto a incendiar tudo à sua volta.

Se ao menos Lucy estivesse ali... Poderia entregá-la de volta para os calormanos e ter tempo pra pensar em uma solução.

Mas a loirinha tinha sido esperta o suficiente pra não querer voltar logo ao acampamento, se oferecendo pra buscar com Ripchip a _Chavindyuns_ _Japoendines_.

Uma intensa luta entre Narnianos e Calormanos havia se travado em torno de Lily e ela só percebera o que estava acontecendo quando alguém a empurrou para um canto seguro.

Ela piscou os olhos assustada, só então percebendo quem havia lhe tirado do centro do conflito.

- Ficou louca Lis? Por um milímetro a espada de um calormano não corta o seu pescoço fora!

- Lucy? – Só então Lily reparou que o dia já estava amanhecendo em Nárnia. – Conseguiu a erva?

A loirinha acenou sorrindo que sim e colocou as ervas nas mãos de Lily.

- Já pode preparar sua poção.

- Antes eu vou te devolver para o Littar. – Falou Lily com convicção puxando a amiga.

- Você vai o quê? – Lucy parou de repente se desvencilhando da mão de Lily.

- Olha a sua volta. – Lily fez uma pausa. – Eles estão aqui por sua culpa... Por termos te resgatado.

- Você enlouqueceu ruiva? Essa disputa entre Nárnia e a Calormânia já existia antes mesmo que nós duas pisássemos aqui.

Lily respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso constrangido.

- Você tem razão. Me desculpe. Acho que eu estou assustada com tudo isso que está acontecendo.

Lucy sorriu.

- Pode brigar comigo, mas eu estou achando tudo isso divertidíssimo!

Mas Lily não teve oportunidade de falar nada já que uma lança de fogo cruzou o ar na direção delas e passou entre as duas amigas.

- É melhor você ir preparar a poção do Peter.

- E você?

- Eu me viro. – Lucy falou sorrindo e saiu correndo na direção em que estava Edmund.

Lily ainda continuou ali parada por um tempo, mas depois de não enxergar mais no meio da confusão onde é que Lucy tinha se metido, decidiu seguir o conselho da amiga e ir fazer o antídoto para o Rei Peter.

* * *

- Edmund, onde está o Littar?

- Lucy! Você está bem?

- Sim, mas preciso achar aquele traste.

Edmund desviou habilmente da espada de um calormano e puxou Lucy em segurança.

- Acho que é ele ainda montado naquele cavalo branco... – Edmund apontou na direção de Littar e Lucy sorriu agradecida.

A loirinha andou a passos rápidos até o vizir e parou de frente para ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oh! Você resolveu aparecer... Pensei que iria esperar que eu destruísse tudo por aqui.

- Pronto, eu apareci. Vamos embora?

Ele a encarou com desdém.

- Agora não. Só depois que reduzirmos todos eles a pó.

Lucy colocou as mãos na cintura e arregalou os olhos indignada.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Falou uma voz grave atrás da loirinha.

Littar só faltou cair do cavalo com o susto que havia levado. E Lucy virou lentamente pra conhecer quem havia colocado tanto medo nos olhos do vizir.

Mas, para ela, não passava de um desconhecido. Certamente um desconhecido com bastante autoridade, visto as roupas que usava, seu cavalo bem tratado, sua guarda pessoal e, por fim, a expressão de Littar ao vê-lo.

- Olá. – A loirinha cumprimentou sorridente. Quem quer que colocasse medo em Littar e que ainda por cima falasse bravo com o vizir, ela achava que deveria fazer amizade.

- Olá. Ele está te assustando querida?

- Muito! – Respondeu ela com seu melhor olhar de vítima.

- Não precisa mais ter medo, eu sou o Príncipe Rabadash. – Falou ele gentilmente e depois se voltou nervoso para Littar. – O que foi que lhe falei sobre manter relações amistosas com Nárnia?

- Eu... É... Bem, nós...

- Cale-se! Será que eu não posso confiar em você para uma visita cortês à Nárnia que você já quer relembrar a época mais inútil da sua vida, quando vivia sob as ordens daquela feiticeira? Acabe com essa idiotice agora Littar. Enquanto isso eu vou até o Rei Peter.

Littar assentiu e cavalgou até onde os calormanos, que ainda não tinham percebido a presença de Rabadash, continuavam lutando.

- Peter está doente. – Falou Lucy e Rabadash arqueou a sobrancelha. – Foi _envenenado_ em certa luta contra Littar...

- Por Tisroc! – '_e que Ele viva para sempre_' completou fazendo Lucy arquear a sobrancelha. – Eu não posso acreditar...

Edmund se aproximou do grupo.

- Príncipe Rabadash! Que surpresa!

- Rei Edmund! – O príncipe o cumprimentou com um abraço amigável. – Vim o mais rápido que pude assim que soube das burradas que Littar estava fazendo. Mas acabo de ser informado que ele foi ainda mais longe...

- Está se referindo à ferida de Peter? Por sorte temos uma amiga que sabe como curá-lo.

Naquele momento, todas os calormanos já tinham abandonado as lutas e estavam alinhados atrás de Littar que retornou à presença de Rabadash.

- Peço desculpas pelo...

- Nós conversaremos depois, Littar, depois... Agora eu quero que você leve seus homens de volta à Calormânia.

- Assim será feito admirável Príncipe.

Lucy, Edmund e Rabadash observaram satisfeitos Littar saindo de Nárnia com seus soldados.

- Foi Aslam quem te mandou aqui! – Lucy falou inesperadamente.

Edmund sorriu e Rabadash fez uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Curioso... Meu pai, Tisroc '_que ele viva para sempre_' esteve um pouco doente na última semana e eu precisei fazer uma viagem, só por isso o governo da Calormânia ficou temporariamente nas mãos de Littar. Mas na última noite eu tive um sonho com alguém me avisando que a Calormânia estava dando um passo muito errado. Fiquei impressionado e voltei imediatamente. Foi então que descobri o que estava acontecendo.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Rabadash avistou Susan Pevensie saindo da tenda principal.

- Com licença, rei Edmund. Vou conversar com a rainha Susan.

Edmund concordou e ele saiu depois de fazer uma reverência cortês a Lucy.

- Não queria estar na pele do Littar na hora que esse príncipe chegar na Calormânia...

- Eu também não Lucy.

- Ele parece legal, apesar do negócio do '_que ele viva para sempre_'...

Edmund sorriu para a loirinha.

- Está interessado em casar-se com Susan... Tem que fazer a pose de bom moço, não?

- Casar com a Susan? Pra unir Nárnia e a Calormânia?

- Eu não penso que os calormanos desejem uma união pacífica com Nárnia... – Falou ele observando o estado do acampamento.

O restante do dia passou sem maiores incidentes.

Lily conseguiu terminar o preparo da poção para Peter e ele melhorava gradativamente. Lucy ajudou os narnianos a colocar o acampamento em ordem e as irmãs Pevensie se ocuparam de cuidar dos preparativos para uma festa que fariam naquela noite.

Rabadash aceitou o convite para almoçar no acampamento e, por insistência de Edmund, aceitou também ficar para a festa.

- Finalmente uma festa de boas-vindas para as nossas ilustríssimas convidadas! – Falou Susan quando se sentou ao lado de Lucy E. embaixo de uma árvore.

- Em nossa quarta noite em Nárnia... Nossa, eu tenho a impressão de que estou aqui há meses.

- Mas também, aconteceram tantas coisas! Até seqüestrada você foi...

As duas riram.

Lucy P. e Lily também se juntaram as amigas.

- Peter está melhorando. – Lily comentou feliz. – Já está até conseguindo sentar e comer.

- Graças a você. – Susan segurou a mão da ruiva. – Obrigada Lily.

- Não fiz mais do que o meu trabalho... Eu vou ser medi-bruxa.

- Medi-bruxa? – Perguntou Lucy Pevensie

- Sim, curandeira, médica... Mas no Mundo Mágico o nome é medi-bruxo.

- Por isso que a Lily estuda como uma louca... É muito difícil conseguir trabalhar num hospital bruxo.

- Eu nem estudo tanto assim, Lucy.

A loirinha deu uma gargalhada.

- Não, é só minha imaginação...

- Desculpe Lily, mas eu vou acreditar na Lucy. – Susan falou sorrindo. – Que outra pessoa além de você iria saber reconhecer um veneno do jeito que você reconheceu e ainda conseguir fazer um antídoto com tantas ervas diferentes e esquisitas?

As quatro meninas riram.

- Está certo, eu estudo um pouquinho...

- Um pouquinho? Você _vive_ pros livros, Lis.

- Mas não tem ninguém que consiga te arrastar pra longe dos livros? – Perguntou Lucy P.

Lily negou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Nem a Lucy sendo a peste que é consegue me tirar da biblioteca. Só algumas vezes quando ela senta comigo e começa a cantar bem alto. Aí ela consegue uma expulsão pra nós duas.

- Eu nunca mais fiz isso... Da última vez, Madame Pince me deu uma detenção e foi horrível!

As meninas riram e Susan se levantou prendendo o cabelo.

- Gente, a conversa está ótima, mas eu tenho que ir. Preciso ver se está tudo em ordem pra nossa festa.

- Eu vou com você, Su. – Falou Lucy Pevensie.

Lucy esperou as irmãs Pevensie saírem e deitou a cabeça no colo de Lily.

- Saudades de casa?

Lily pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Um pouco, Lu. Mas, pra ser sincera, não tenho vontade de sair desse lugar tão maravilhoso e voltar pro meio daquela guerra horrível.

- Acho que eu concordo com você... Mas morro de saudades das meninas, da Aruska, dos marotos, do Sirius...

- Do Edgar... – Falou Lily sorrindo.

- É... Dele também. Tadinho... Eu gosto tanto dele, mas às vezes nem lembro que somos namorados.

Lily riu e levantou Lucy de seu colo.

- Preciso ir ver meu paciente.

- Ele já está conversando?

- Um pouquinho. Mas está melhorando muito mais rápido do que eu esperava.

- Também, sendo cuidado com tanto _carinho_...

- Sua boba. Eu faria isso por qualquer um, você sabe disso.

- Até pelo James?

Contrariando todas as expectativas de Lucy, Lily sorriu.

- Se ele fosse ferido em uma luta tentando salvar minha melhor amiga... Sim, eu faria o possível pra salvá-lo para agradecer.

- Ai, Lily que lindo! Eu não pensava que você me amava tanto assim.

- Você sabe sim. – Falou a ruiva sorrindo marotamente. – E sempre abusa disso, mocinha. Mas não pense em se jogar no salgueiro lutador pro James te salvar que eu não vou cair num truque desses.

A loirinha fez um biquinho triste, como se tivesse cogitado exatamente essa possibilidade, e Lily saiu sorrindo pra ver Peter.

* * *

O céu de Nárnia ostentava naquele momento uma bela e imensa lua cheia.

Lucy tinha se afastado um pouco da festa e segurava um copo de bebida com as duas mãos enquanto observava o luar.

- E do Remus, você nunca leu? – Ela negou com a cabeça - Acho que a primeira pessoa desse quarto que eu pensaria em ler a mente seria o Remus, ele é muito misterioso às vezes.

_- Por isso que Deus não dá asas às cobras. É um ditado trouxa. – explicou ao ver a cara de interrogação de Sirius – Eu só leria a mente do Remus se fosse estritamente necessário, um caso mais grave que vida ou morte._

_- Por que? – Sirius não entendia a observação de Lucy._

_A loirinha encarou Remus que conversava animadamente com Lily._

_- De todos nós ele é o que guarda mais sofrimentos. Ele deve ter coisas horríveis em sua mente, lembranças horrorosas sobre as transformações, sobre o dia que foi mordido, sobre a morte que ele presenciou. – virou para Sirius – Você sabia que ele pode ver testrálios?_

_- Sabia. Mas não sei por que, ele nunca gostou de falar sobre esse assunto._

_- Então imagina que coisa trágica ele deve ter presenciado pra não contar nem para os melhores amigos. É por causa disso tudo que eu jamais leria a mente dele. Quando eu leio a mente de alguém, os mesmos pensamentos ou lembranças que eu tiver vendo a pessoa vê também, mas sente como se fosse uma lembrança voltando e não sabe o porque. A não ser é claro que tenha algum treinamento como o Malfoy que percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e interrompeu o contato..._

- Pensando em quê? – Lily passou a mão no cabelo de Lucy.

A loirinha sorriu para a amiga.

- Será que o Remus vai me perdoar?

- E porque ele deveria te perdoar?

- Eu jurei pra mim mesma que jamais leria a mente dele. E eu ainda não acredito que tive coragem de ver tudo aquilo, o dia mais infeliz da vida dele.

Lily pensou um pouco e depois sorriu benevolente.

- Sabe, eu acho que ele não tem porque ficar chateado com você. O que você estava tentando fazer era encontrar uma lembrança feliz, algo que o fizesse lembrar quem ele era.

- Eu sei. Mesmo assim eu devia ter imaginado que a única lembrança na mente do Remus transformado era a do dia em que foi atacado.

- Não fica sofrendo por antecipação. Quando voltarmos para Hogwarts vocês dois conversam, tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo.

Lucy não estava completamente convencida.

- Vamos voltar pra festa que está uma delícia.

As rainhas Pevensie tinham mesmo organizado uma linda festa. Além da fartura de comidas e bebidas, no centro do acampamento tinha sido acesa uma fogueira, em torno da qual muitas dríades e faunos dançavam ao som dos tambores e outros instrumentos tocados, a maioria, por anões muito simpáticos.

Até mesmo a música em Nárnia era especial. Era... Inebriante. Era ao mesmo tempo suave, campestre e animada. Era mágica.

- Acho que o príncipe Rabadash e a rainha Susan querem conversar com você. – Lucy apontou para Susan que fazia sinais chamando a ruiva. – Pode ir, eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco contemplando, finalmente, a linda e agradável noite narniana.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou lá conversar com a Susan e você: nada de ficar se preocupando a toa.

Lucy concordou que sim e Lily voltou para a companhia da rainha Susan. A loirinha encarou demoradamente o copo em suas mãos e riu ao observar os efeitos causados no reflexo da sua imagem na bebida quando ela balançava o copo.

- Pensando no seu ex-noivo? – Perguntou uma voz alegre à sua frente.

A loirinha ergueu os olhos e sorriu para a xará.

- Que Aslam me livre para sempre daquele monstro. – Lucy falou rindo, mas depois ficou séria. – Estava observando meu reflexo dentro do copo e pensando no quanto a gente pode ser diferente dependendo do ponto de vista de quem_ observa_.

- Oh... Não queria interromper seus devaneios. – Lucy P. falou divertida.

- Mas pense comigo. Se eu fosse uma calormana, olharia para Littar de outro jeito. Talvez até considerasse heróico o ato dele. Talvez fosse, inclusive, apaixonada por ele...

Lucy Pevensie fez uma careta e a loirinha voltou a si.

- Só usei Littar como exemplo. Na verdade meus pensamentos estavam muito longe de Nárnia e da Calormânia...

- Esqueça isso tudo, eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar. Você vai ficar mais animada.

- O que é? – Perguntou a loirinha sendo arrastada por Lucy Pevensie para dentro da floresta.

- Vou te levar a um sábio centauro.

- E pra que eu quero ver um centauro inteligente?

- Ele não é apenas sábio. – Falou Lucy P. parando de frente para a amiga. – É um ótimo profeta.

- Profeta? – Lucy E. começou a rir. – Me desculpe Lu, mas eu não acredito nisso.

- Ainda assim, vai te custar alguma coisa conversar com ele?

A loirinha sinalizou com um movimento de cabeça que não e depois sorriu.

- Você deveria chamar a Lily. Ela sim leva muito a sério essas coisas de profecias, ver o futuro, alinhamento dos planetas...

- Mas não é com ela que _eu_ quero falar. – Falou uma voz firme atrás das duas meninas.

Lucy virou-se para ele e continuou sorrindo.

- Se aproxime. – Falou o centauro e ela obedeceu.

Lucy Pevensie continuou afastada.

Pouco podia ouvir do que o centauro falava para a loirinha, mas percebia que ele encarava a garota olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Quando ele terminou de falar, Lucy E. riu mais uma vez.

- Por favor, me perdoe mesmo. Mas eu realmente não acredito nessas coisas.

- Eu sei que não. Mas quando a profecia estiver se cumprindo você vai acreditar e vai saber o que fazer.

E dizendo isso o centauro se foi.

Lucy E. ainda ficou parada no mesmo lugar por algum tempo, depois voltou para a companhia da amiga, mas sem seu habitual sorriso.

- Foi tão ruim assim o que ele viu pra você?

- Não. Foi... Profundo, bonito até. Mas o modo que ele falou. – A loirinha fez uma pausa. – Acho que foi isso que me impressionou.

- E qual é a sua profecia?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. É que eu realmente não acredito em profecias, destino e todas essas coisas. Pra mim, cada um trilha seu próprio caminho, da maneira que lhe apetece. Então eu sinto que se eu falar, vai ser como se eu tivesse concordando que ele tinha razão. O melhor é esquecer essa história toda de centauros videntes, profecias e tudo mais.

- Se é assim que você quer... – Lucy P. deu de ombros. – Vamos voltar para a festa?

Lucy E. concordou e as duas voltaram para a festa que continuava bastante animada. As dríades e os faunos davam um espetáculo à parte dançando em volta da fogueira.

As duas se juntaram à eles e Lucy E. viu o quanto era difícil aprender todos aqueles passos da divertida dança narniana.

* * *

**N/a:**

Que lindo, tudo acabou bem afinal de contas... Mas quase que o Littar conseguiu incendiar tudo, não? E que história é essa de profecia pra Lucy? (o.O) O que o sábio centauro falou de tão _desconcertante_ pra nossa loirinha? Isso são cenas dos próximos capítulos...

Ah, pra quem conhece Nárnia, esse príncipe Rabadash que aparece aqui é o mesmo que aparece no livro '**O cavalo e seu menino**' e que pretende casar com a rainha Susan e... Acaba do jeito que acaba. (não vou estragar a surpresa de quem ainda não conhece a história, certo???)

Gente, agora que MC2 acabou eu tenho sentindo um vazio muito grande de fanfic/review´s... Então por causa disso, resolvi adiantar a postagem de uma fic que estava prevista só pra Dezembro. Dia 10/11 vocês conferem aqui no ff o trailer da minha nova fic: **Nas Sombras da Morte**. Na nossa comunidade vocês já têm acesso à algumas novidades e trechos por enquanto.

É isso... Espero muitos comentários, ok? Assim eu volto rapidinho, vocês viram!!!

Muitos beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	27. Um Dom e uma Missão

**Olá pessoal!!!**

**Nossa, eu queria tanto ter vindo no dia 07... Vocês sabem o que comemoramos dia 07 de Dezembro, não sabem?? Espero que sim... huahauhauhau Nas notas finais eu conto... Deixa eu ser rápida porque ainda vou tentar atualizar NSM hoje...**

**Nara Rossima** - Oi linda!! Eu li sua fic! Será que eu deixei comentário? Não lembro, mas na minha agenda tá anotado as fics que falta eu comentar rsrsrs Eu passo lá se não tiver deixado coment ainda, ta? Ah, daqui a pouquinho elas já voltam para Hoggy, não se preocupe! Beijos linda!

**Yuufu** - Oi filha!! Adorei seu coment mas não vai dar pra responder linha por linha como de costume! Pena que não deu tempo pra gente fazer um amigo oculto, mas acho que a idéia ainda é válida! Gente, eu quero ler esse livro seu 'Mulheres da Máfia'! hauhauha Acho que se você usar aquele argumento do Aslam para a Lucy com a sua mãe não vai dar muito certo... huahuahau Beijos linda!!

**JhU Radcliffe** - Linda!! Seu comentário é válido com qualquer tamanho!! Adorei! Eu sei como é ficar sem computador! huahuahuah Beijos sobrinha linda!!

**-Laura-** - Oi querida! Nossa, a conversa do Aslam com a Lily na verdade vai demorar é muito tempo pra ser explicada, e vai ser ao mesmo tempo que a profecia da Lucy... Então esqueça sua curiosidade senão vai querer me matar! huauhauha Essa 'certa cena' vai demorar acho que só mais dois ou três capítulos se não me engano... rsrsrs Beijinhos linda!!

**Lellys Evans Potter** - Hohoho, autora linda de deus? OMG, pelo menos você foi muitíssimo boazinha de não descarregar em cima de mim o certo 'nervoso' que você estava da Lily... huahauhau Bom, acho que a ruivinha estava meio desesperada com a situação, por isso queria devolver a loira desmiolada que cá pra nós não tem o mínimo de responsabilidade... hauhauhah Bom, eu tenho a impressão de que você não vai gostar tanto desse capítulo já que ele tem muito a Lily e também tem cenas dela com o Peter... hahahaha Mas dê uma chance pra ruivinha, ela no fundo é legal! ¬¬ Beijos linda!!

**Tahh Black** - Olá cabelo de fogo! huahauhau Não bata a cabeça na parede, faz mal! huahauha Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelo carinho... Por gostar da minha fic... XD Sabe, deve ser mesmo maravilhoso andar montada num Leão! Um Leão como o Aslam é claro! Olha, sinto te desapontar, mas a profecia da Lucy não vai ser explicada agora não... Nem tão cedo. (e eu ainda me acho boazinha!) Já vou... Beijinhos linda!

**Flavinha Greeneye** - Linda! Que bom que você veio! Fico mais do que feliz de verdade. Eu li o seu profile e suas fics, só não arranjei dez minutos pra comentar ainda, mas eu sei o quanto está corrido pra você! Eu também odeio o Littar! rsrsrs Beijos enormes lindinha!

**Sir Andrew Stepking** - huahauhauh Eu sempre adoro seus comentários 'viajantes'! Não me leve a mal por isso, é um elogio, juro! Eu dou muita risada mesmo! Bom, esclarecendo... Eu acho que se o Sirius e o James tivessem tratado melhor o Peter **talvez**, veja bem, **talvez** ele não tivesse virado pros lados das trevas como virou... Mas alguém que trai os próprios amigos em qualquer que seja a circunstância, eu não acho digno de nada! Nem de piedade! Na verdade mesmo... Eu odeio o Peter, não se engane! hauhauhau Tipo, os calormanos são exatamente como os árabes, ok não exatamente mas pelo menos na minha (de) mente (hahaha) eu também os imagino com o mesmo vestuário e talz... Beijinhos...

**Ademilson** - hauhauhauhauhauhauah Sabe de uma coisa? É só não ler! ¬¬

**Lilían Evans Higurashi** - Oie! É claro que eu te perdôo! Entendo completamente o seu desabafo contra o ff! Além de tudo ele não permite nem que o nome dele seja citado, você já percebeu? Fica uma coisa meio Voldemort 'Aquele-que-não-é-nomeado' o comentário você percebeu? Super engraçado! huahuahua Escritora predileta? OMG! É uma honra ouvir (ler ¬¬) isso, mas é exagero seu mocinha... Você escreve muito melhor do que eu! Eu que devia me perguntar se um dia escreveria 'um quarto de linha' do que você escreve! Enfim... Concordo plenamente com a sua teoria sobre o ff estar se unindo a Voldemort... huahauha Beijinhos lindinha!!

**Lek Potter** - Oie!! Nossa, obrigada! Na verdade aqui no fanfiction não tem nenhuma fics em Português sobre Nárnia. Tem algumas em inglês e espanhol mas nenhuma que eu recomende, mas direto eu procuro por fics de Nárnia, se aparecer alguma boa eu te aviso, combinado? rsrsrs Já att!Beijinhos!!

**Ly Black** - Xuxu-Filha!!! Nossa, você conseguiu vir antes da Jane! Estou surpresa! hauhauah Esse seu coment me lembrou a época que vocês duas 'disputavam' de quem era a maior review em ABA e em MC... E lembra também como a Jane falou na review dela, a época que vocês chegaram aqui, tão tímidas... huahuahua Hoje as review´s são meio que um e-mail comunitário, onde vocês escrevem sobre tudo e eu respondo... É tão emocionante isso! Okz... Ao seu coment... Gritos de 'viva' e 'morra' acompanhando seus coments... Que lindo você leu o Príncipe Caspian! Acho que é um dos meus preferidos! Entre todas as Crônicas eu tenho sete preferidas! ¬¬ Não me lembre que a sua amiga tem sócios no crime e eu não! Aliás temos que negociar a vinda do livro que você achou!! XD Queria responder todo o seu coment mas nãp vai dar tempo! Mas juro que amei e que eu também sinto vontade de vomitar quando sinto o cheiro de banana! hehehe Beijos enorme filhota-xuxu, amo você!

**miss Jane Poltergeist** - Oi filha!!! Nossa, como você estava dramática nessa sua última review! hauhauhau Mas pelo menos já resolvemos vários assuntos dela lá na comú. Você já aceitou que a Gwen não perdoe mesmo o Remus, pra ele sobrar pra você, resolvemos a questão do porque de eu não ter brigado com o Andy e o assunto sobre 'ninguém te amar' também ser uma mentira porque a Mummys ama você! Ponto! hauhauha Pega mal mas eu também queria montar no Aslam! A Lucy louca? De onde você tirou isso? hahhaha Ela é perturbada isso sim! XD Oh, não se apaixone pelo Rabadash! Prometo trazer o seu Remmie-Poo em breve, mas não queira o Rabadash pra você, palavra de Mummys que conhece o destino dele! huahauha Eu já comentei sobre o Manso e o barman... Mas você sendo expulsa da sala de aula foi ótima! Acho que eu nunca mais fingia estar estudando perto de você! XD Eu também tenho a impressão de que você sozinha num quarto com o Remmie não ia nem pensar em ler a mente do garoto! hauhauh Sim eu lembro das suas primeiras review´s! Ainda bem que você esqueceu sua timidez! hahaha Beijinhos linda! Love U!!

**Miss Moony** - Olá! Claro que eu lembro de você! Seja bem vinda à ABA, espero que apareça sempre, sério mesmo! Que bom que você gostou de eu ter colocado um pouco de romance em Nárnia, esse capítulo de hoje então é especialmente pra você! Tem um toque 'Fran' nesse passeio das meninas em Nárnia! hauhauhau Sobre levar os marotos para Nárnia... Eu pensei em muitas possibilidades, mas nenhuma se encaixava com os meus planos pra fic, mas não se preocupe porque a sua sugestão está anotada, ainda vou aprontar alguma coisa com os meninos e Nárnia... Só não sei quando! rsrsrs Me desculpe por ter te feito chorar com a cena da morte dos pais da Lily... Até eu chorei! Por favor continue falando das suas idéias malucas, pra mim elas fazem sentido completamente! Quanto à profecia... Isso ainda vai demorar um pouquinho... rsrsrs Beijos enormes lindinha! Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic!

**Gabriela Black** - Olá! Sério? Nossa, obrigada! Pode ficar tranquila que eu continuo sim! Beijinhos querida!

**The Siters Dias **- Obrigada! A ordem.. Bom cronológica que é a que eu prefiro é assim: O Sobrinho do Mago, O Leão a Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa, O cavalo e seu menino, Príncipe Caspian, A viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada, A cadeira de prata e A Última batalha. Esquecia algum? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...7! Tudo aqui! rsrsrs Bom em Nárnia o tempo passa muito mais rápido, geralmente um século em Nárnia passa um segundo aqui no nosso mundo, é mais ou menos assim... Mas pra efeitos de dar certo os tempos de Hogwarts e de Nárnia, eu estou convenientemente alterando a proporção para uma semana em Nárnia igual à dois dias no nosso mundo... Pra dar certo tudo... hehehe Leitora fiel? Nossa, fico muitíssimo feliz com isso! Obrigada! Beijinhos...

**Gabi LBP** - Sim você demorou! hahauha Mas o que importa é que veio! XD Oh, me desculpa por ter te deixado curiosa? Desculpa nada, a intenção era essa mesmo! huahuahua Você viu que fofura o Rabadash? Eu fiz isso porque gosto dele (como jumento, claro! ¬¬) e resolvi dar uma chance dele fazer o bem antes de tudo... hahaha Olha, tudo bem, não perdoe a Gwen. Eu faço ela repensar o assunto, perdoar o Remus, eles ficam bem de novo e você e a miss Jane que insistem em não perdoar a atitude da Gwen vão ficar só apreciando o Remus querido de vocês com a minha PO preconceituosa! huahauha Dramática, não? hahaha Beijinhos linda! Ah, débito quitado! ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Um dom e uma missão**

* * *

No dia seguinte, todos dormiram até mais tarde por causa da festa que tinha se estendido até altas horas da madrugada.

Quando Lily acordou o sol já estava alto. Susan organizava o acampamento com a ajuda de alguns anões e de Ripchip.

- Bom dia Lily! – Cumprimentou alegremente quando viu a ruiva sair de uma das tendas.

Lily sorriu e andou até ela.

- Bom dia Susan. Tendo muito trabalho?

- Um pouco. Mas a festa foi tão divertida que qualquer trabalho vale à pena.

- É verdade. Volto logo pra te ajudar, primeiro vou trocar os curativos do Peter.

- Não tenha pressa em voltar. – Susan abriu um sorriso travesso. – Faz horas que meu irmão acordou e não pára de perguntar de você.

Lily sorriu um pouco constrangida e seguiu direto para a tenda onde Peter estava descansando.

- Oh, finalmente! – Exclamou ele levantando os dois braços pro alto e sorrindo abertamente.

- Está sentindo alguma dor? – Lily perguntou preocupada se ajoelhando ao lado dele e tirando os curativos velhos.

- Não, dor não. Apenas saudades da minha enfermeira preferida.

Lily amassou lentamente os esparadrapos usados e os jogou num cesto de lixo, depois encarou Peter sorrindo lascivamente.

- Ao que me consta, eu sou sua _única_ enfermeira. Agora deixe de drama rei Peter, eu sei o quanto deve ser ruim ficar aí sozinho, preso a essa maca horrível, mas eu precisava dormir um pouco.

- É eu sei. Estava brincando.

Lily se levantou e foi até um balcão na outra extremidade do aposento. Misturou cuidadosamente dois líquidos, vermelho e azul, num recipiente maior. Uma fina fumaça branca saiu da mistura quando a poção assumiu uma tonalidade violeta.

- E como está se sentindo hoje?

- Bem melhor. – Ele franziu o cenho observando Lily lhe servir um copo daquela estranha mistura. – Eu vou ter que tomar isso aí?

- Sim, e não adianta fazer careta. É essa coisa com aparência pegajosa e cheiro de sovaco de trasgo que está salvando a sua vida.

- Suas palavras foram mesmo reconfortantes Lily! Obrigado.

A ruiva riu e sentou ao lado dele na cama.

- Vai ter que tomar de qualquer jeito.

- Obrigado por estar cuidando tão bem de mim. Se não fosse por você, ninguém mais aqui saberia como tratar dessa ferida.

- Aslam certamente daria um jeito. E ainda há aquele elixir da Lucy em Cair Paravel. Alguém iria até lá num piscar de olhos.

- É, talvez... – Peter pegou o copo das mãos de Lily, cheirou e devolveu instantaneamente com uma careta. – Argh! Eu não vou conseguir tomar isso.

- Mas precisa. – Lily colocou o copo mais uma vez nas mãos dele. – Vamos lá, num gole só.

- Ninguém em sã consciência beberia essa coisa.

- Se quiser eu posso quebrar alguma coisa na sua cabeça. Você desmaia e aí então eu posso te fazer engolir a força...

Ele encarou o copo e depois Lily cogitando seriamente aceitar essa última proposta dela.

- Quando você terminar de beber, vai ficar um gosto parecido com morango na sua boca. Só o cheiro e a aparência que são ruins, se tapar o nariz e fechar os olhos, garanto que não vai sentir nada.

- Não está tentando me enganar, está?

- Dou minha palavra que não. E se você beber tudo, vai poder sair pra tomar um pouco de sol antes do almoço.

- É uma proposta tentadora... – Falou ele sorrindo.

Peter segurou o copo com a mão direita e respirou fundo pra tomar coragem. No mesmo momento em que tapou o nariz, com a outra mão virou o copo de uma vez, bebendo tudo em poucos segundos.

Lily bateu palmas orgulhosa quando ele lhe mostrou o copo vazio.

- Parabéns! Viu como não doeu?

Com uma última careta de nojo por sentir o líquido viscoso descendo por sua garganta ele devolveu o copo para Lily.

- Até que você tinha razão... Sobre o gosto.

Lily sorriu e se aproximou para observar o ferimento.

- Está quase totalmente cicatrizado. – Falou se debruçando sobre Peter pra enxergar melhor.

- Obrigado. _Mais uma vez_.

A ruiva levantou o rosto ficando a poucos centímetros de Peter. Ficaram se encarando em silêncio por algum tempo, então ele arrumou uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha e desceu lentamente a mão até o pescoço de Lily trazendo-a mais para perto.

Lily não ofereceu resistência. Pelo contrário, fechou os olhos e sorriu de leve ao sentir a respiração dele tão perto da sua.

* * *

- Bom dia Susan!

- Bom dia Lucy. Acordou bem tarde pra quem prometeu madrugar pra me ajudar na limpeza...

Lucy E. sorriu.

- Desculpe, não consegui acordar antes.

- Sabia que até a _Lily_ já acordou antes que você?

- Lily? Nossa, o ar de Nárnia está mesmo fazendo bem pra minha amiga ruiva. – Lucy fez uma pausa e olhou ao redor. – E onde ela está?

- Cuidando do Peter, você não imagina o quanto ele está impaciente por ter que ficar lá sozinho o tempo todo.

- Isso porque ele recém recobrou a consciência... É melhor eu aproveitar e ir logo falar com ele, não consigo deixar de me sentir culpada pelo o que aconteceu.

- Pois não devia se preocupar com isso. – Susan falou sorridente.

Nesse momento o fauno senhor Tumnus pediu a ajuda de Susan para alguma coisa e ela desviou a atenção de Lucy que decidiu ir até a tenda de Peter conversar com ele.

* * *

Quando Lily e Peter se separaram ficaram algum tempo se encarando como que recuperando o fôlego ou esperando que aquele momento especial não tivesse fim.

Mas não podia ser exatamente como eles esperavam. Nem bem haviam se separado, Lucy irrompeu pela entrada da tenda.

- Bom dia Lily, bom dia Peter.

Lily deu um pulo assustada e ficou em pé ao lado de Peter que sorriu um tanto sem graça.

- Bom dia Lucy. – Responderam em uníssono.

- Interrompo alguma coisa? – Lucy perguntou temerosa ao perceber o salto que Lily tinha dado para se afastar de Peter.

- Não. Acabei de trocar os curativos do Peter. Você queria falar comigo?

- Na verdade eu vim aproveitar que o Peter recobrou a consciência pra pedir desculpas. Nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse me afastado sozinha de onde estávamos acampando.

- Nossa! – Lily exclamou surpresa. – Você reconhecendo que fez uma coisa errada ao invés de arranjar uma desculpa realmente convincente pra nós acreditarmos que você fez a melhor coisa possível?

Lucy mostrou língua para a amiga e depois sorriu.

- Pra você ver o quanto Nárnia está me fazendo bem!

Peter também sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Littar arranjaria outra forma de me desafiar para um duelo. Com certeza isso de envenenar a espada já estava planejado.

- É, mas ainda assim eu me sinto culpada. Se não fosse pra _me_ libertar talvez você tivesse outra alternativa pra não enfrentá-lo naquele duelo.

- Se é assim, está desculpada. Mas acho que qualquer um na sua situação iria atrás de descobrir de onde vinha o barulho.

Lily arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça completamente pasma.

- Não, a Lily não. – Lucy afirmou sorridente.

- Lógico que não. E não acredito que você está incentivando essa doida a continuar fazendo isso Peter! Em Hogwarts ela quase me matou uma vez porque queria seguir um bando de loucos na floresta.

- É verdade... Eu já devia ter aprendido. – Lucy continuava sorrindo.

- É engraçado Lucy o quanto você leva a sério os conselhos da Lily. – Peter comentou divertido.

- Eu é que já devia ter aprendido a não me preocupar mais. - Falou a ruiva.

- Bom, como o _Peter_ já me desculpou, vou ajudar Susan com o almoço, parece que amanhã já voltamos para o castelo. Podem continuar o que estavam fazendo antes de eu atrapalhar... – Terminou com um sorrisinho maroto e um piscar de olhos.

- Ela é tão discreta... – Lily comentou quando Lucy saiu da tenda.

Peter riu.

- Você vai cumprir sua promessa de me deixar ir lá pra fora?

- Sim, mas daqui a pouco. Por enquanto você tem que voltar a descansar.

A ruiva deu um beijo na testa de Peter e saiu logo em seguida.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente, Rabadash ainda almoçou com eles antes de voltar para a Calormânia e prometeu voltar para uma visita quando Rei Peter estivesse totalmente recuperado. Peter por sua vez, recebeu permissão de Lily para passear no sol e almoçar com os irmãos ao ar livre.

À tarde as duas Lucys fizeram uma nova fogueira no centro do acampamento, onde tinham recém recolhido as cinzas da noite anterior.

Susan acendeu o fogo e Peter, que acabara de tomar mais um copo do líquido pegajoso e por isso já estava bem melhor, sentou em volta da fogueira junto com Lily, Lucy e os irmãos Pevensie.

Quando as grifinórias já tinham ouvido uma porção de histórias de Nárnia, Edmund deu a idéia de cada um cantar uma canção e a pessoa do lado terminava.

Lily e Lucy tiveram que usar de muita criatividade pra completar as músicas de Nárnia que os irmãos Pevensie cantavam. O contrário não era difícil, afinal muitas das canções que as duas meninas conheciam na Inglaterra, os quatro irmãos também tinham aprendido antes de virem para Nárnia.

Aslam se juntou a eles no meio da brincadeira, mas ficou apenas observando a diversão dos jovens. Quando Lucy começou uma canção de ninar e todos riam da desafinação da loirinha, Aslam se aproximou lentamente de Lily.

- Precisamos conversar, Lily. – Falou Aslam e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo.

Lily levantou prontamente e ajeitou as vestes.

- É claro Aslam. – Se despediu dos outros e seguiu atrás de Aslam em silêncio.

Andaram por muito tempo e Lily aproveitou para sentir a calma que era caminhar descalça na terra. Como lhe dissera certa vez Lucy Pevensie, era uma sensação única de liberdade.

De repente sentiu um aperto no peito e se aproximou mais de Aslam.

- Está perto a hora de partir, não está? – Perguntou com um tom de tristeza na voz.

Aslam parou e a encarou de frente.

- Sim, Lily. A hora de partir para o seu mundo se aproxima.

- Queria poder ficar mais...

- Eu sei. Mas vocês não pertencem a Nárnia. Têm de voltar e terminar o que tem para fazer no seu mundo.

Lily franziu o cenho, mas Aslam parecia não estar disposto a continuar. Retomou a caminhada em silêncio e só voltou a falar quando estavam no alto de um morro cheio de flores coloridas.

A vista ali era maravilhosa, podiam ver o castelo de Cair Paravel, o mar, a floresta e muitas montanhas.

- Lily, você veio à Nárnia porque tem uma missão a ser cumprida no seu mundo e também pra aprender a lidar com o seu dom. Sua missão começa a partir do primeiro segundo que você pisar novamente em seu mundo. E o seu dom, ah o seu dom... Esse sim vai ser muito importante para o fim da guerra.

- Qual o meu dom, Aslam?

- Você ainda não está acostumada com ele, porque não sabia deixar um pouco a razão de lado. Por isso foi preciso trazê-la a Nárnia, para que aprendesse a equilibrar emoção e razão.

Aslam silenciou e começou a andar. Lily sentiu que devia segui-lo.

O barulho relaxante de um riacho despertou na ruiva a lembrança da primeira vez que esteve em Nárnia. Apesar daquela visita ter durado alguns poucos minutos, lembrava muito bem do cenário e teve certeza que estava no mesmo lugar.

Aslam parou no fim da trilha e Lily ficou ao seu lado.

- Feche os olhos, Lily. – A ruiva obedeceu – Agora me diga o que você está sentindo...

Lily não respondeu de imediato. Sentiu o vento bater no seu rosto, o ar puro encher seus pulmões e prestou atenção em cada nota cantada pelos pássaros. Somado a isso havia também a presença de Aslam que sempre enchia seu coração de alegria.

- Paz de espírito é expressão certa.

- Quantas vezes você já parou por alguns minutos e ficou só a sentir a natureza? Quantas vezes você se permitiu abrir todos os seus sentidos pra receber as vibrações do mundo, sentir-se viva de uma maneira completa?

Lily abriu os olhos e encarou a face bondosa de Aslam ao seu lado. Um leve sentimento de culpa se apoderou dela.

- Faz tanto tempo que eu já nem lembro mais.

Aslam pareceu satisfeito com a confissão.

- Converse com a natureza que ela vai conversar com você. – Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha – Mas não use palavras, use seus sentimentos. O seu dom, Lily, é sentir quando alguma coisa ruim está acontecendo, mas você precisa estar aberta pra sentir isso.

A ruiva franziu o cenho.

- Você tem esse dom desde que nasceu. Quando era criança podia sentir quando alguma coisa estava errada e, quando recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts, associou esse dom à magia que carrega dentro de si. O que não deixa de ser um pouco verdade...

- Mas eu nunca mais...

- Porque você se fechou demais para o mundo, Lily. Criou uma barreira quase impenetrável entre você e seus sentimentos. Então quando algo realmente ruim acontece você não pode sentir. Foram duas vezes que você ficou terrivelmente doente e ninguém conseguiu encontrar explicação para a sua misteriosa doença. Mas não era uma doença. Nas duas ocasiões coisas muito ruins estavam acontecendo e você passou mal porque seu dom não conseguia se manifestar.

Lily desviou os olhos de Aslam e ficou por um tempo apenas observando o sol se pondo no horizonte. Uma enxurrada de lembranças tomou conta dela.

Aslam estava certo, havia ficado muito doente duas vezes nos últimos anos. A primeira vez ficou internada cinco dias num hospital trouxa. Foi nas férias entre seu terceiro e quarto ano em Hogwarts.

Lembrou que seus pais ficaram muito preocupados, mas nunca souberam ao certo o que tinha acontecido com a filha. Os inúmeros exames feitos, só apontavam que ela estava com uma leve anemia.

Mas ninguém tem febre alta e alucinações por causa de um princípio de anemia.

Piscou os olhos confusa. O enorme sol avermelhado quase desaparecia por trás de uma montanha deixando o céu num alegre mesclado de cores quentes.

A segunda vez...

A segunda vez que ficara doente foi em Hogwarts no ano anterior. Lembrou de Lucy e Gwenda lhe contando sobre a mesma febre alta e delírios.

- O que aconteceu nessas duas vezes, Aslam?

- Eu não posso lhe contar minha filha. Você deve ficar alerta quando seus sentidos estiverem aguçados e você puder sentir que algo errado está acontecendo. Mas vai ter que descobrir por si mesma.

Lily assentiu. Aprendeu que nas conversas com Aslam era sempre o melhor a fazer.

- Vou chamar os outros, espere aqui. – Falou o enorme leão.

Lily sorriu e procurou um bom lugar para assistir o anoitecer.

Devia ser isso que Aslam queria lhe dizer. _Sentir a natureza, sentir a vida_. Sentou-se encostada ao caule de uma árvore e observou cuidadosamente cada nuvem, cada linha e cada cor que enfeitavam aquele céu tão maravilhoso de Nárnia.

Respirou fundo fazendo com que todas as células do seu corpo absorvessem a paz do lugar.

De repente uma lembrança a fez abrir os olhos e ficar em pé num pulo.

- Não é possível... – Sussurrou enquanto organizava os pensamentos para que eles fizessem algum sentido.

**Flashback**

**Julho de 1973**

_- Por Merlin, Lis, o que te aconteceu? – Lucy irrompeu preocupada no seu quarto de hospital._

_A loirinha deu um abraço na amiga e sentou na beirada da cama._

_- Foi horrível, Lucy. Febre alta, calafrios... desde o final da tarde de ontem. Só acordei hoje depois do meio-dia._

_- Já almoçou?_

_- Sopa... – As duas fizeram uma careta e depois riram._

_- Eu vim assim que soube._

_- Obrigada. – Lily sorriu em agradecimento._

_- Obrigada nada! Você vai ter que arranjar pra mim outro Francês lindo, atencioso e educado pra substituir o meu 'ex-quase namorado'._

_- E porque você não fica com o __mesmo__?_

_- Nós brigamos. Ele não gostou muito que eu o deixasse na França e viesse pra Inglaterra ver uma amiga que convive o ano inteiro comigo._

_- Que chato..._

_- Pois é... Mas dei 'Au revoir' pra ele. Você é muito mais importante pra mim do que um casinho de verão._

_Lily segurou a mão da amiga e sorriu._

_- Você é única!_

_A loirinha também sorriu e abriu a bolsa tirando uma barra de chocolate de dentro da __carteira__._

_- Único jeito de passar pela fiscalização antes de entrar no seu quarto. Eles não deixam passar nem um suco de abóbora que eu fiz pra você! – Falou indignada – Então melhor você comer logo antes que chegue alguém._

_- Nem sei como te agradecer._

_- Depois a gente discute isso, eu sei o quanto é horrível essas coisas de hospital._

_Ao falar isso Lucy levantou da cama assustada._

_- Já volto, Lis, tenho que te mostrar uma coisa._

_A loirinha saiu do quarto apressada e voltou em menos de dois minutos com uma pasta nas mãos._

_- Notícias do mundo bruxo. – Lucy estendeu um exemplar do Profeta Diário para Lily._

_Na capa havia a figura de um enorme crânio na cor esmeralda com uma cobra saindo da boca como se fosse uma língua. O título da matéria, que parecia querer saltar do jornal, dizia "__**TRAGÉDIA NO MUNDO BRUXO, TRÊS FAMÍLIAS ASSASSINADAS**__"._

_- Todas nessa última noite e ninguém sabe o motivo ainda. – Lucy adiantou enquanto Lily folheava o jornal até a página indicada na capa._

_- E esse sinal?_

_- Foi encontrado pairando sobre as três casas. Todos os integrantes dessas famílias morreram com Avada Kedavra e foram identificados sinais de tortura nas vítimas._

_- Como as outras mortes misteriosas que vêm acontecendo ultimamente?_

_- Exatamente. Mas dessa vez esses loucos parecem querer se identificar. Além desse crânio horroroso foi deixado um aviso com sangue nas portas: "__Por Lord Voldemort__"..._

**Fim do Flashback**

- O dia que Voldemort se apresentou ao mundo bruxo... Merlin, então é essa a dimensão do meu dom?

- Falando sozinha, Lis? – Lucy perguntou sorrindo.

Lily chegou se assustar com a presença da amiga e dos irmãos Pevensie.

- Só estava pensando alto... – Lily sorriu para os outros e segurou a mão de Lucy. – Preciso conversar com você.

- Tudo bem Lis? Você está pálida...

- Vou ficar bem, só estou... – Lily procurava uma boa palavra pra definir o que estava sentindo. – Assustada. É isso, assustada é a palavra.

Lucy estreitou os olhos preocupada e Lily puxou a amiga até chegarem à beira do riacho ali perto.

- Preciso te contar algumas coisas... Sente-se.

Lily sentou encostada em uma árvore e Lucy sentou de frente para o pequeno rio, mergulhando os pés na água.

- Você está me deixando curiosa, Lis.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso nervoso e começou a relatar a conversa que tivera com Aslam, o que estava sentindo com tudo aquilo e a lembrança que tivera daquele dia que Voldemort revelou seu nome e a marca negra.

- Não tem como ser engano, você foi me visitar no hospital com o jornal de notícias da noite anterior.

- Lily, estou pasma. – Foi tudo que Lucy conseguiu dizer.

- Agora eu preciso que você force sua memória. No dia em que eu fiquei doente em Hogwarts, me conta tudo, tudo que aconteceu no período em que eu estive desacordada.

Lucy balançou os pés dentro da água tentando lembrar de alguma coisa importante.

- Gwenda e eu te levamos para a enfermaria, depois fomos atrás da Alice no campo de quadribol e mais tarde nós três e os marotos fomos para a floresta negra atrás das plantas que madame Pomfrey nos pediu... Nada relevante...

Lily tentava pensar em alguma coisa.

- Tem que ter mais alguma coisa, algum detalhe...

- Nem o jornal eu li aquele dia pra você ter uma idéia. Se ao menos...

Lucy estancou. A lembrança de uma conversa que tivera aquele dia a fez abrir um sorriso. Uma 'agradável' conversa com seu amiguinho _Lucius Malfoy_...

- Lily, o Malfoy. O Malfoy me disse uma coisa...

**Flashback**

_- Sinto muito então Malfoy, não tenho nada que possa te divertir. Agora eu vou falar pela última vez, bem devagar para o seu cérebro de jumento poder assimilar, ok? Sai. Da. Minha. Frente. Agora. Ou. Não. Respondo. Pelos. Meus. ATOS._

_Uma fumaça dourada saiu da varinha da Grifinória fazendo Crabbe e Goyle recuarem dois passos._

_- Não sejam imbecis vocês dois – Rodolphus se colocou ao lado de Malfoy – São apenas duas garotinhas, vamos poder treinar bastante..._

_O Sonserino soltou uma risada alta e sem alegria fazendo Lucy abaixar um pouco a varinha._

_- Treinar? – Ela perguntou um pouco incrédula._

_- Sim, desde aquele dia no Três Vassouras estou te devendo uma lição por ter visto o que não devia._

_- Vocês não são loucos o suficiente pra bancarem os Comensais da Morte debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore._

_Os Sonserinos riram ainda mais. E Lucy fez um sinal para Alice._

_- Dumbledore não está na escola. Chamado urgente do Ministério. – Lucius balançou a varinha por entre os dedos e fez uma cara de profundo pesar – Infelizmente mais uma família de imundos mestiços foi atacada. Nenhum sobrevivente. Isso é triste, não?_

**Fim do Flashback**

- Só pode ser isso, Lucy! – Lily falou animada.

- O problema é saber _qual _família foi atacada.

Lily desmanchou o sorriso e mexeu as mãos nervosamente.

- Não vai ser isso. – Falou perdendo a animação. – Famílias estão sendo atacadas todos os dias. Era pra eu estar em coma se isso fosse relevante...

- Você tem razão. – Lucy falou desanimada. – Mas, e se for uma família importante?

- Quando meus pais morreram, eu não fiquei daquele jeito... Quem seria mais importante pra mim do que eles?

Lucy desanimou completamente.

- Estaca zero novamente. – Falou com um suspiro.

- De qualquer forma, vamos investigar tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Não custa nada saber quem foram as vítimas.

- É. E talvez isso seja, ao menos, um ponto de partida! – Lucy recuperou a esperança.

As duas ficaram se encarando sorrindo. De repente Lily desviou o olhar para a floresta do outro lado do rio.

- Isso aqui é lindo demais, não é?

- É. Se eu soubesse que Nárnia era tão linda, tão agradável, tinha pesquisado tudo junto com você e teria te chamado de doida menos vezes.

A ruiva deu uma risada.

- Mas Aslam...

- Eu sei, ele já conversou comigo, '_Tudo no tempo certo_' Será que Alice e Gwenda vão acreditar quando contarmos?

- Espero que sim.

Lucy abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Você vai seguir os conselhos que Aslam te deu? Sobre deixar seu coração te guiar e tudo o mais?

- Claro que sim. Até porque não quero quase morrer toda vez que alguma coisa extremamente ruim acontecer no mundo bruxo.

- Então você sabe o que isso significa? – Lily abanou a cabeça negativamente – Que você deve parar de julgar o James pelo o que ele _pode_ fazer com você se der uma brecha pra ele.

- Meu Merlin! Estava demorando pra você tocar no assunto 'Potter' novamente, não?

- Lily, você repele o James como se ele fosse te fazer algum mal. Ele não vai te magoar se você não permitir.

- Exatamente. É isso que eu estou fazendo: não permitindo que ele me magoe.

- Ele quer ser seu amigo. Ao menos isso, Lis. Qual o problema? Veja eu, por exemplo, o Remus é meu amigo, o James, o Sirius...

- O Sirius te magoa freqüentemente.

- Por que eu gosto dele. Só se... Só se você também gosta do James... – Lucy deixou a frase no ar, como Lily não respondeu, a loirinha continuou – E o Sirius não só me magoa. Nós nos divertimos bastante juntos.

Lily respirou fundo.

- Eu prometo tentar, veja bem: eu disse _tentar_, ser mais... Hum... - Lily fez uma pausa. – Menos... Menos dura com o Potter.

- Menos dura Lis? O que eu e Aslam estamos te pedindo é que você deixe cair essa barreira à sua volta. As pessoas também precisam se magoar e se ferir de vez em quando pra poder crescer, sabia?

- Eu já esgotei toda a minha cota de sofrimento com a morte dos meus pais, ok?

Lucy suspirou resignada e deu um tapinha na testa de Lily.

- Cabecinha dura, essa minha amiga.

- Vou tentar ser mais sociável. Melhorou?

- Muito. – Lucy sorriu e levantou do chão. – Vamos voltar?

- Vamos. – Lily também levantou e limpou a poeira do vestido. – Estou faminta.

- Eu também. E provavelmente agora que todos os animais falantes e convidados já se foram, acabou a farra e vamos voltar para o 'menu da floresta': maçãs.

A ruiva riu.

- Talvez eu possa dizer que para a recuperação do Peter, ele precisa de um banquete como o de ontem!

- É uma ótima idéia. – Lucy falou rindo e as duas amigas seguiram conversando até onde Aslam e os Pevensie estavam.

* * *

**N/a:**

Gente, por favor eu **preciso** da opinião de vocês sobre a interação Lily-Peter hoje... eu estava doida pra deixar esses dois um pouquinho juntos, mas eu sei que muita gente prefere que a Lily seja só do James... Por isso meu receio de vocês não gostarem... Até ia colocar a Lucy pra entrar um pouquinho antes e impedir que qualquer coisa acontecesse, mas é que nesses casos sempre tem alguém desagradável pra interromper e não achei também muito justo dar esse título à Lucy... ¬¬ Ok, eu estou confusa! Mas **não** me ignorem! Quero saber o que acharam, ta?

Hoje nós temos dois motivos pra comemorar. Eu pelo menos tenho... Primeiro quero dedicar esse capítulo à minha irmãzinha **Andressa** por quem eu sou apaixondada e que faz niver essa semana!! _Ninha_ eu sei que você não lê todas as minhas bobeiras, só algumas, então quero deixar aqui um beijo super especial pra você, dizer que eu te amo muitíssimo e que você é meu melhor presente de Natal. Sempre!

Outra coisa... Dia 07 de Dezembro, ABA completou UM ANO no ar!!! _**Parabéns para mim, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitas review´s na fic!!! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ Viva a Fran!!!**_ Gente, na verdade os parabéns são pra mim por ter conseguido manter a fic por tanto tempo, mesmo fazendo todos os sacrifícios pra conseguir postar regularmente. Mas o agradecimento é pra vocês que me incentivam e me alegram tanto com as review´s! OBRIGADA!!

Por todos esses motivos eu peço sua review hoje! Vamos lá, sugestão, elogio e **críticas** são muito bem vindas! Até porque depois da review educadíssima que eu recebi do Ademilson eu aguento qualquer coisa, podem mandar! XD

Ok, já vou...

Beijos Enormes!!!


	28. Voltando pra casa

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 27 – Voltando pra casa**

* * *

Remus baixou seu livro de Transfiguração no colo quando ouviu tocar o sinal que indicava o término da primeira aula daquele sábado.

Fechou os olhos lentamente. Tinha sobrevivido à segunda noite de lua cheia daquele mês, mas já sentia como se tivesse há semanas nessa tortura. E não bastasse o sofrimento natural que sempre passava nesse período, ainda tinha que se preocupar com os rumos de seu namoro com Gwenda depois dela ter descoberto seu segredo de um jeito tão apavorante. E havia também o sumiço de um dia inteiro de Lily e Lucy...

A porta da enfermaria bateu estrondosamente fazendo com que o garoto desse um pulo assustado que quase o derrubou da maca.

- Alguma notícia das meninas? – Perguntou ao ver que eram os marotos que entravam de forma tão singular.

- Nada ainda. – Respondeu Sirius se aproximando.

- Na verdade viemos te colocar a par da última notícia de Hogwarts. – Falou James em tom de grande suspense. – Nosso novo professor de DCAT _não é bruxo._

- Um professor trouxa em Hogwarts?

- Sim, _trouxa_. Mas está fazendo certo mistério sobre sua história, acho que ainda vai demorar um pouco pra contar como veio parar aqui.

- É, mas ele foi bem rápido pra se interessar pela Gwenda, não? – Comentou Peter recebendo, como sempre, um olhar de censura dos outros dois amigos.

- A Gwen? Como assim?

Nem Sirius, nem James pretendiam tocar no nome de Gwenda, mas diante da situação criada por Rabicho, James resolveu falar.

- Professor Kirke queria apenas conversar com ela e pediu que ficasse depois da aula.

- Como hoje é sábado e os setimanistas têm aulas apenas de manhã, acho que ela vai deixar pra vir depois do almoço, não?

James não encarou Remus, apenas olhou de relance para Sirius deixando nas mãos do amigo explicar essa.

- Ela ainda está um pouco chocada com o que aconteceu Aluado...

Remus suspirou.

- É até melhor que ela não te veja nesse estado, talvez depois que você se recuperar... - James sorriu compreensivo e Sirius olhou o relógio.

- Aula do Slug agora.

- Tudo bem, podem ir. Qualquer novidade sobre a Lily e a Lucy...

- Essa é a frase do dia! – Sirius falou sorrindo antes de garantir que viriam assim que soubessem de alguma coisa.

* * *

Aquela foi mais uma agradável noite em Nárnia para Lily e Lucy.

Quando voltaram para a companhia de Aslam, Peter e Edmund já haviam montado um prático acampamento que, por causa de sua vista privilegiada de todo o território Narniano, era muito melhor que o anterior.

Lily conseguiu relaxar um pouco depois que desabafou com sua melhor amiga. Seguiria o conselho de Aslam permitindo que as situações tomassem seu curso natural.

Preocupar-se-ia apenas em manter a mente e o coração abertos, poupando assim aborrecimentos com seu _dom_.

- Hora da especialista em fogueiras, Lucy Eyelesbarrow, entrar em ação. – Falou Susan divertida apontando para um punhado de madeiras que tinha conseguido juntar.

- Não fale assim, Su! – Lily sorriu – Ou ela realmente vai acreditar que consegue acender sozinha uma fogueira e vai acabar incendiando todo o acampamento.

- Mas eu estou quase aprendendo, _Cherrie_.

- Eu te ensino, _de novo_. – Falou Lucy Pevensie se aproximando das garotas.

Enquanto as Lucys acendiam o fogo e Susan aprontava algumas frutas para o jantar, Lily preparou mais um pouco de remédio para Peter.

O Grande Rei, por sua vez, quase completamente curado, estava adorando barganhar com Lily alguns beijinhos e em troca ele bebia toda a poção sem reclamar e sem fazer careta.

Durante a noite, em meio às mais fantásticas histórias sobre Nárnia (algumas narradas inclusive por Aslam), Peter e Edmund improvisaram alguns instrumentos musicais e Lily, animada, tirou Ripchip para dançar.

As irmãs Pevensie faziam um coral afinado com Aslam e com os senhores Castor que haviam resolvido passar a noite com eles. Enquanto isso Lucy E., _proibida de se afastar do grupo por qualquer motivo que fosse_, tentava fazer com que o amável Sr. Tumnus entendesse sua necessidade de um banheiro. E que _banheiro_ não era um país distante e nem fazia fronteira com as longínquas terras de 'Sala Vazia'.

Acabou desistindo quando Aslam lhe lambeu o rosto e a convidou para dançar também.

Depois de mais uma noite de festa, todos foram dormir exaustos e Lily tremia só de pensar na caminhada do dia seguinte quando voltariam para o conforto de Cair Paravel. Mas para sua surpresa, quando acordou havia no acampamento vários cavalos para levá-los de volta para o Castelo.

Lembrou de repente das aulas de equitação com seu pai, na fazenda dos Evans. Passava todo o verão com os avós, ela e Petúnia. Como era delicioso cavalgar, sentir o vento no rosto, e rir dos tombos de Petúnia...

O momento de nostalgia foi quebrado por Lucy E. parada à sua frente com os olhos marejados.

- O que foi?

- Os... Os cavalos... – Lucy falou fungando e tremendo.

- O que eles fizeram? Te derrubaram? Te deram um coice?

- Não. Mas eu... Eu morro de medo de cavalos, Lis!

A ruiva teve que morder os lábios com força para não rir.

_Lucy morria de medo de cavalos..._

-... Por essa eu não esperava! – Lily verbalizou seus sentimentos.

- Lis! Você tem medo de baratas... Eu tenho medo de cavalos, oras!

- Você pode ir a pé, não vamos te impedir. – Peter se aproximou puxando pela guia um lindo cavalo negro.

Lucy deu um passo para trás e colocou as mãos na boca para se impedir de gritar.

- Tira esse monstro da minha frente!

- Eu não sou um monstro. – Falou calmamente o cavalo, deixando a loirinha ainda mais assustada.

- Você fala?

- Lucy... – Chamou Lily. – Nárnia... _Animais falantes_, lembra?

Lucy balançou a cabeça horrorizada e correu em direção à Aslam.

- O que nós vamos fazer com ela? – Lily perguntou preocupada enquanto acariciava a crina do cavalo.

- Aslam dará um jeito.

E o Grande Leão realmente arranjou a situação.

Lily e os reis de Nárnia iriam a cavalo, mas num ritmo mais lento para acompanhar a comitiva que iria a pé: Lucy, Ripchip, Sr. Tumnus e os castores. Aslam também seguiria com eles.

Muito mais divertida e prazerosa do que a viagem de _ida_ para o acampamento, dessa vez eles também estavam bem localizados e Peter até mesmo se deu ao luxo de sair várias vezes da trilha pra mostrar às garotas a magia das florestas de Nárnia.

Algumas vezes saíam em imensos e multicoloridos vales floridos, outras passavam rentes a penhascos gigantes ou desfiladeiros encantadores. Os mais diferentes cenários, um mais espetacular que o outro.

Foi depois de uma pausa para o almoço e de uma disputa de corrida a cavalo entre Lily e Peter, que o Grande Rei decidiu retomar o caminho para Cair Paravel.

Mas não foi o imenso e pomposo castelo branco que as grifinórias viram descortinar-se às suas vistas quando desciam por um morro ricamente florido.

Era sim um castelo, mas muito menor e apinhado de torres. Também era escuro e abandonado.

Peter parou no pátio e ajudou Lily a descer. Ficaram por um tempo apenas observando a construção.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou a ruiva ainda com a mão apoiada na de Peter.

- Aqui era o castelo da Feiticeira Branca. – Respondeu Edmund fazendo Lily arregalar os olhos, impressionada.

Lucy fez uma careta de desagrado mas logo sua expressão suavizou e ela sorriu para o fauno.

- Me mostra onde o senhor esteve congelado?

Sr. Tumnus sorriu e pegou na mão da loirinha guiando-a para dentro do castelo em ruínas.

- Esse lugar me dá calafrios. – Falou Susan ainda sem passar pelo portão.

- Eu também não gosto nenhum pouco daqui. – Lucy P. concordou com a irmã.

* * *

- O que o professor Kirke queria?

Gwenda chegou a se assustar com Alice parada na porta da sala de DCAT.

- Você não pretendia me esperar no salão comunal? – Perguntou ela fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Não agüentei de curiosidade!

Gwenda riu da apreensão da amiga e começou a andar rumo à sala de poções.

- E então Gwen?

- Cadê o Frank?

- Acho que já foi pra aula do Slug. Não vai me contar o que o professor que a gente acaba de conhecer queria com _você_?

- Queria me convidar pra participar de um grupo especial de DCAT. Eu tenho que selecionar dez pessoas pra esse grupo que vai receber um treinamento especial pra enfrentar a guerra quando sairmos de Hogwarts.

- Que coisa absurda! – Alice parou de chofre. – Nós temos apenas dezesseis anos! Como ele quer nos oferecer um treinamento pra lutar contra um bruxo maligno como Voldemort?

- E como você pensa em sobreviver quando sair da proteção desse castelo Lice? Vai fugir da Inglaterra?

- Não... Mas não pretendo lutar ativamente contra Voldemort, quero me manter o mais longe possível desse maníaco.

Gwen estava boquiaberta.

- Não acredito Lice!

- Problema seu... – Alice falou séria e recomeçou a andar. Depois sorriu para a amiga. – Tem coisa muito mais surpreendente que é difícil de eu acreditar também.

- Como o quê?

- Como uma garota que não quer falar com o próprio namorado depois de descobrir que ele tem um problema gravíssimo e precisa de ajuda.

- Estava demorando... – Gwen falou cansada e encarou a porta da sala de poções. – Acho que nossa aula já vai começar.

E falando isso entrou na sala deixando Alice pra trás. A morena sorriu para James e Sirius que se aproximavam pelo outro lado do corredor com Rabicho logo atrás.

- Tentei mais uma vez falar com a Gwen, mas não consegui nada.

- Não está mais em nossas mãos, Lice. Se ela não quer ir até a enfermaria, vamos ter que esperar acabar o período da lua cheia.

- Nunca pensei que um dia eu te falaria isso Sirius, mas... _Você tem razão_.

- Eu sempre tenho razão, vocês é que não reconhecem.

- Deixando sua modéstia de lado, ainda temos uma aula pra assistir... – Comentou James apontando para a porta.

Alice e Sirius concordaram e Peter seguiu atrás deles para dentro da sala.

* * *

- Será que não é melhor alguém ir atrás da Lucy e do Sr. Tumnus? – Perguntou Edmund. – Do jeito que ela é curiosa, acho perigos eles se perderem lá dentro.

- Não precisam se preocupar, pois eu já voltei. – Falou a loirinha saindo do castelo junto com o fauno. – Nossa! Lá dentro tudo é ainda mais tenebroso do que olhando daqui...

- Vamos embora? Eu só tenho lembranças horríveis desse castelo.

- Foi aqui que você foi mantido prisioneiro da Feiticeira Branca?

- Foi sim Lily. – Respondeu Edmund com uma careta como se tivesse acabado de tomar a poção de cura feita para Peter.

- É melhor mesmo irmos embora. – Lucy E. sorriu enquanto se apoiava em uma imensa macieira.

Peter e Edmund ajudaram as garotas a montarem em seus cavalos e logo estavam novamente na estrada para Cair Paravel.

Levaram pouco mais de uma hora para chegarem ao castelo.

Lucy e Lily foram direto para o quarto da ruiva e Lucy desabou na cama da amiga.

- Que saudade eu estava disso!

Lily riu e deitou ao lado da loirinha.

- Ainda assim foi divertido.

Lucy sentou rapidamente e encarou Lily estupefata.

- Que cena inédita é essa? A senhora monitora-chefe achando graça nas adversidades? Deixa os marotos ficarem sabendo disso...

Lily bateu com uma almofada em Lucy.

- Não espalhe essa história, ou vamos ter que agüentar uma bomba de bosta por aula!

A loirinha gargalhou.

- Tudo bem, vou manter segredo.

- Obrigada.

- Mas vou querer obter privilégio com essa informação.

- Veremos... – Lily levantou da cama. – Agora eu vou tomar um longo banho morno.

- É, eu também estou precisando de um... A gente se vê no jantar.

Lily sorriu e observou a amiga sair do quarto.

Era engraçado como em Nárnia tudo parecia mais fácil. Queria continuar se sentindo assim quando voltasse para Hogwarts.

Mas já era o sexto dia que estava fora da Escola de Magia. Provavelmente já teria muito que explicar quando voltasse para seu mundo. Isso a deixava apreensiva.

- Chega de se preocupar com o que _pode_ vir a acontecer. Uma coisa por vez...

A ruiva respirou fundo e seguiu contente para o seu banho. Estava feliz por começar a entender os conselhos de Aslam.

* * *

- _Bom Jour_! – Lucy entrou no quarto de Lily afastando as cortinas. – Lis, olha que sol maravilhoso apareceu hoje para se despedir de nós!

Lily, que havia colocado três almofadas sobre o rosto por causa da claridade, jogou tudo longe quando assimilou a última frase da amiga.

- Se despedir?

- Sim ruiva, se despedir. Aslam me disse que já estamos prontas. No caso, quando ele diz '_estão_ prontas', é claro que ele quer dizer que _você_ está pronta. Já que, pelo que pude perceber, _eu_ só vim mesmo fazer turismo. E foi bárbaro!

Lucy deu um gritinho e pulou na cama deitando no travesseiro de Lily.

- O Grande Rei está em cólicas lá embaixo. Susan teme que ele faça um buraco no assoalho de tanto andar de um lado para o outro.

- Você pode falar um pouco mais devagar? Minha cabeça está dando voltas...

- É melhor você se vestir logo. Edmund prometeu que nos leva pra ver o mar mais uma vez antes de irmos embora.

Lucy sorriu e saiu do quarto, deixando para trás uma Lily completamente confusa.

- Ainda não quero ir embora... – Sussurrou a ruiva enquanto levantava da cama e trocava de roupa.

Encontrou no guarda-roupa um lindo vestido cor pêssego, que contrastava muito bem com seu cabelo vermelho-fogo.

Depois de trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, desceu para a imensa sala de jantar, onde Peter e Edmund ainda comiam e Susan mostrava para Lucy E. como manusear seu arco-e-flecha.

- Su, você não acha perigoso ensinar uma coisa dessas para a Lucy aqui dentro do castelo? Pelo o que eu conheço essa figura, não vai sobrar uma louça e um único cristal inteiro!

- Olá Lis! – A loirinha cumprimentou a amiga e sorriu. – Cuidado com seus comentários quando sou _eu_ quem está segurando o arco-e-flecha...

Lily cumprimentou os irmãos Pevensie e sentou-se ao lado de Peter.

- Bom dia Lily. – O Grande Rei a recebeu com um beijo. – Teve uma boa noite?

- Parece que nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha vida! – Respondeu a ruiva servindo um pouco de suco. – E esse arco-e-flecha, Su?

- Foi um presente que ganhei quando chegamos em Nárnia. Cada um de nós, com exceção de Edmund que era prisioneiro da feiticeira, recebeu uma arma para se defender. Foi o próprio Papai Noel que nos entregou os presentes, quando, pela primeira vez em cem anos, Nárnia tinha um Natal e o eterno inverno começou se extinguir.

- A Lucy recebeu um elixir de cura, e eu, minha adorada espada.

- A espada que usamos na luta contra Littar?

- Essa mesma.

- Podemos ver o mar agora? – Perguntou Lucy E. sentando-se na mesa de frente para Lily.

- Eu queria falar com Aslam...

- Ele já foi embora, Lily. Ficou de nos encontrar na praia, mais tarde.

- É verdade mesmo que já vamos embora?

- Sim, é verdade... – Falou Susan e um rápido abatimento recaiu sobre todos eles.

- Por isso temos que aproveitar tudo que pudermos hoje. – Lucy estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, segurando a de Lily. – Aposto que o _monitor-chefe_ não está dando conta do trabalho sem a sua ajuda.

Lily riu e voltou a comer. Lucy não conseguia mesmo deixar que ela esquecesse de James...

Quando estavam todos prontos, e Lucy Pevensie acordou, seguiram a cavalo para a praia.

Susan aceitou ir a pé para acompanhar Lucy E. que não quis nem pensar em conversar com o cavalo que estava disposto a fazê-la perder o medo.

- Se pudesse, moraria aqui pra sempre.

- Eu sei... Mas pelo o que você me contou, não acredito que tivesse coragem de deixar seus amigos para trás no seu mundo, enfrentando toda aquela guerra, sozinhos.

- Não teria mesmo. Infelizmente... – A loirinha sorriu. – Mas isso não significa que eu não queira mais do que qualquer coisa, permanecer aqui em Nárnia.

- Eu entendo. – Susan fez uma breve pausa. – Estive observando que você não tira esse colar por nada nesse mundo.

- Esse? – Lucy apontou para o pingente de uma estrela de quatro pontas que trazia sempre no pescoço. – Foi a Lily quem me deu esse colar. No nosso primeiro Natal em Hogwarts.

- E desde então, você nunca o tirou?

- Nunca.

- Eu queria te dar uma lembrança de Nárnia, então tinha pensado em um colar que enfeitou todas as rainhas que passaram por Cair Paravel. É o colar que simboliza o amor.

- Pra mim seria uma honra! – Lucy parou de súbito e abriu um enorme sorriso. – Mas...

- Eu sei, não quer tirar o colar que ganhou da Lily. – Susan tirou uma delicada gargantilha que trazia em seu pescoço. – Mas acaba de me ocorrer uma idéia...

A rainha Susan se aproximou de Lucy e colocou o cordão em torno do pescoço da loirinha, depois ajeitou o pingente por baixo da estrela dada por Lily.

Como que por mágica, os dois pingentes se encaixaram, e a estrela, antes de quatro pontas, agora tinha cinco, e no centro brilhava levemente a figura de um Leão.

- Nunca imaginei que um podia completar o outro...

- Que lindo. – Lucy falou pasma, acariciando seu novo colar. - Isso é incrível!

- Isso é _magia_. – Falou Susan sorrindo.

* * *

- Já me decidi. – Falou Lucy E. quando chegaram à praia e ficaram um tempo observando a paisagem. – De todos os lugares de Nárnia, esse mar é a paisagem mais espetacular!

- Eu ainda acho que a visão que temos em Cair Paravel, onde vemos todo o território Narniano, é a mais linda de todas. – Discordou Edmund e no fim, cada um tinha uma opinião diferente de qual era seu lugar preferido.

Lily e Lucy apostaram corrida pra ver quem chegava primeiro ao mar e como as duas chegaram praticamente juntas, Peter, o Grande Rei, foi quem teve que decidir quem venceu. E é lógico que ele decidiu por Lily.

Depois de exaustos de brincar no mar, as Lucys resolveram disputar contra Susan e Edmund qual dupla faria o castelo de areia mais bonito. Enquanto isso Lily e Peter foram dar uma volta na praia e juntar conchinhas para enfeitar os castelos.

Quando o casal voltou do passeio, todos decidiram almoçar. Susan, que havia trazido uma cesta cheia de guloseimas, organizou um delicioso piquenique. Já quase no fim da tarde, depois de Lily e Peter votarem em seus castelos de areia preferidos (_votação que providencialmente deu empate_), os seis amigos sentaram de frente para o mar observando o pôr do sol e acompanhando, onda a onda, os castelos se desmancharem.

- Vou sentir tanta falta dessa paz... – Comentou Lily deitando a cabeça no ombro de Peter.

- Quem sabe a gente não possa voltar aqui nas próximas férias? Antes de eu partir direto para o curso de Aurores...

- Infelizmente aqui não é uma colônia de férias, Lu... – Peter falou sorrindo.

- Mas podia ser... Eu me sentiria completamente em paz e preparada para a guerra que está acontecendo lá no nosso mundo...

- Vocês já estão muito bem preparadas, Lucy.

- Aslam! – As duas grifinórias correram para abraçar o Grande Leão.

Peter sentiu um frio na barriga quando percebeu que chegara a hora que tanto temia: se despedir de Lily.

- Tem certeza que não é muito cedo para levá-las de volta Aslam? – Lucy P. traduziu em palavras o sentimento do irmão e o Leão pareceu lhe sorrir bondosamente.

- A missão delas aqui em Nárnia foi cumprida. Elas já estão preparadas para o que está por vir.

- Se você acha que eu estou pronta para carregar o meu fardo, Aslam... – Lily sorriu. - Apenas não sei como vou poder enfrentar Voldemort que é um bruxo tão poderoso!

- Minha querida, assim como Peter, Susan e Lucy, você também possui uma arma, uma arma mais poderosa que qualquer outra...

- E como posso encontrar essa arma, Senhor?

- Você já a carrega consigo, porém irá encontrá-la no momento em que mais precisar. Quando todas as outras armas já tiverem falhado, quando tudo parecer perdido e a esperança estiver por um fio, procure por sua estrela, minha lembrança a fará achar a arma que salvará o seu mundo.

- Minha _estrela_?

- É chegada a hora, filhas de Eva, vão e lutem com todas as forças para ajudar seu mundo, ele precisa da coragem e determinação que vocês mostraram aqui...

Lucy E. que até então observava tudo em silêncio deixou cair uma lágrima. Sentiria falta daquele lugar tão maravilhoso.

- Queria continuar aqui, é tudo tão lindo! – Falou enquanto reprimia um soluço, nunca gostou de despedidas.

Lily também deixou uma lágrima solitária lhe escorrer pelo rosto enquanto se despediram dos reis de Nárnia. Susan e Lucy também choraram quando abraçaram as amigas.

- Será que voltaremos a nos ver? – Perguntou Peter quando Lily o abraçou.

- Espero que sim... – Ela falou num sussurro.

Lily e Lucy abraçaram Aslam carinhosamente.

- Obrigada por tudo Aslam! – Falou a ruiva.

- Não esqueça o que aprendeu aqui Lily.

- Não vou esquecer!

De repente tudo começou a girar muito rápido e as duas garotas tiveram a impressão de estar viajando com uma chave de portal.

Mas com a mesma velocidade que começou, elas pararam de girar e sentiram-se cair com um baque no chão. Piscaram os olhos várias vezes para acostumá-los com a escuridão do lugar.

Ainda sentada no chão, Lily procurou a mão da amiga.

- Você está bem?

Lucy tossiu várias vezes antes de responder.

- Tirando a parte que eu comi um monte de terra? Sim, estou bem. E você?

- Sim... Onde será que estamos?

Lucy puxou sua varinha que estava amarrada numa fita do vestido.

- Lumus Solem. – Girou tentando identificar o lugar. – Estamos no fundo do penhasco em que caímos antes de ir parar em Nárnia. Foi aqui que eu estive com a Alice aquela vez.

- Então você sabe como sair daqui?

Lucy balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Prepare-se, cara Lily, é uma longa caminhada.

* * *

- Você acha que elas vão conseguir Aslam? – Perguntou Susan.

O Leão parou de andar e virou para trás encarando os irmãos Pevensie.

- Se não acreditasse, não as traria para Nárnia.

- Mas é um fardo muito grande o da Lily. – Falou Peter.

Aslam balançou a juba.

- Eu sei. É por aí que entra a missão da Lucy.

- Missão da Lucy? – Susan perguntou estupefata. – Mas você não falou nada sobre uma missão dela, falou apenas da Lily...

- Porque não era necessário. Na hora certa ela vai saber o que é melhor a fazer, mesmo que isso...

Aslam interrompeu-se e voltou a andar.

- Mesmo que isso? – Perguntou Lucy curiosa.

- O que eu posso dizer é que as coisas vão acontecer _como devem acontecer _e elas vão estar preparadas para o que for.

* * *

O dia já tinha amanhecido e o sol já estava alto quando Lucy conseguiu se localizar na floresta novamente. Depois de tanto tempo caminhando em silêncio, Lily virou-se sorrindo para a amiga.

- Mesmo estando há sete anos no mundo bruxo, Nárnia foi a coisa mais mágica que me aconteceu.

- Tenho a mesma impressão. – A outra concordou. - Ai.

Lucy parou pra desenroscar um galho que prendeu em seu braço.

- Acho que depois dessa temporada em Nárnia estamos mais do que prontas pra enfrentar Voldemort e suas bonequinhas.

- Mas Voldemort já? Enlouqueceu Lucy?

A loirinha gargalhou.

- Lily, foi a maior aventura das nossas vidas! Em apenas uma semana nós conhecemos animais falantes, reis de verdade, um Leão que é o máximo, anões, gigantes, faunos, dríades... Sem contar que eu fui seqüestrada, que você lutou com espada contra o Littar, matou um calormano pra me salvar, quase me devolveu pra ele, salvou a vida do Grande Rei e ainda o deixou pra trás completamente caidinho por você!

- Olhando por esse lado... – Lily riu também.

- Que venha Lord Voldemort e suas bailarinas! Nem eles serão páreos ao golpe da sua espada, ruiva!

- É, vai nessa sua doida. Antes de nos preocuparmos com _Voldemort_ temos coisas de interesse imediato pra resolver.

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- Como explicar onde estivemos por uma semana, não é pra qualquer um que vamos poder contar sobre Nárnia.

- Eu não vejo problema em contar a verdade pra quem realmente se importaria com o nosso sumiço... – Lucy começou a contar nos dedos. – Alice, Gwen, Remus, Sirius, James, Frank e o Ed.

- E McGonagall e Dumbledore e o professor Slug e o Hagrid e...

- Entendi. Talvez tenhamos mesmo que pensar em uma boa história. Ai de novo!

Lucy tinha prendido a roupa em outra árvore.

- Prefiro as florestas de Nárnia. Lá as árvores não atacavam a gente!

- Estamos quase fora da floresta, Lu. – Lily riu e voltou pra ajudar a amiga a se desvencilhar dos galhos.

- Posso saber onde é que as madames estavam? – Elas ouviram atrás de si uma voz desagradavelmente conhecida.

Viraram o mais devagar que puderam para encarar os olhos faiscantes do zelador Filch.

- Se te falássemos, você não acreditaria, senhor Filch. – Falou Lucy prendendo a respiração.

- Mas é bom terem uma boa explicação para dar à Professora McGonagall. Vamos!

Lily engoliu em seco. Estar em Nárnia era maravilhoso, mas depois de vários dias longe da escola com certeza a professora já estaria furiosa. E encarar McGonagall furiosa podia ser o fim da sua tão sonhada carreira de monitora chefe.

- Sim, nós teremos uma boa história. Mas antes o senhor pode me responder por gentileza que dia é hoje? – Lucy perguntou com seu sorriso mais inocente.

- Não estou para brincadeiras, mocinha!

A loirinha deu um suspiro e seguiu com Lily atrás do zelador. Fizeram em silêncio todo o percurso até a sala dos professores. Filch levantou a mão pra bater na porta quando a mesma abriu repentinamente dando passagem ao professor de poções.

Slughorn estancou ao ver o estado das vestes das garotas. Estavam com as roupas de Nárnia completamente sujas e rasgadas.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou ele ainda sem conseguir se mover.

As duas grifinórias também pareciam grudadas ao chão. E sem conseguir articular explicação alguma, começaram a gaguejar uma porção de coisas sem sentido.

- Eu as encontrei na orla da floresta proibida. – Explicou Filch.

McGonagall que tinha escutado o balbuciar das duas meninas, correu para a porta e murmurou, aliviada, um '_Graças à Merlin_'.

- Quase morremos de preocupação!

- Estamos bem. – Lily respondeu num sussurro.

- E onde foi que se meteram vocês duas? – Perguntou a professora assumindo seu tradicional modo severo.

- É uma longa, _muito longa_ história, professora. – Lucy falou cansada.

- Pois bem, vocês vêm comigo até a sala de Dumbledore e depois...

- Dumbledore? – Perguntaram em tom choroso.

- Sim, Dumbledore. Passaram o dia de ontem inteiro desaparecidas... Dumbledore já acionou inclusive o esquadrão ministerial de aurores. Pensamos que tivessem sido raptadas por Comensais.

- Que idéia absurda... – Lucy sussurrou para a amiga.

McGonagall não escutou, pois tinha sua atenção voltada para o professor Slughorn.

- Sua aula de agora é com os setimanistas, não? – Perguntou e Slughorn concordou com um gesto de cabeça. – Pode avisar os grifinórios que as duas já apareceram e que estão bem. Agora vamos ver o diretor.

Lucy passou as mãos no rosto, completamente cansada e fez uma careta quando McGonagall seguiu apressada para uma estátua de Gárgula. Lily deu um tapa na mão da amiga e murmurou um '_comporte_-_se'_ receando que a professora virasse de repente e flagrasse as expressões da loirinha.

- Eu estou suja, cansada, com fome e morrendo de medo de Dumbledore... Nem Merlin pode condenar minhas caretas!

Lily girou os olhos e puxou Lucy pela mão para andarem mais rápido. Pararam atrás de McGonagall enquanto a estátua de Gárgula se movia dando passagem a uma escada em caracol.

* * *

**N/a:**

**QUE SAUDADES!!!**

Meus amores, nem tenho palavras pra me desculpar por tanto atraso, mas tenho muito a agradecer pelas reviews e e-mail´s que eu recebi nesses últimos tempos me pedindo pra voltar logo. Eu não pretendo abandonar ABA de jeito nenhum, e sei que vocês merecem pelo menos alguma justificativa da minha parte.

Aconteceram tantas coisas nesses últimos meses que pediam minha prioridade, como minha casa-marido-casamento, estudando pro vestibular, mudança de casa (limpa, desmonta móveis, encaixota tudo, limpa a casa nova, monta os móveis, tira tudo das caixas... ¬¬), aulas pra tirar a carteira de motorista e parar de dirigir com medo de blitz (olha o exemplo.. tsc, tsc), leitura do HP7 e mais uma promoção no meu trabalho, o que ocupa minha cabeça e minha atenção durante todo o dia, não é fácil!

Mas enfim, estou conseguindo colocar tudo em ordem e já estou programada pra atualizar regularmente ABA e NSM, em especial ABA por enquanto. Se vocês ainda me quiserem por aqui, claro...

Agora eu já vou... Peço desculpas mais uma vez por tanto atraso e também repito meus agradecimentos pelo incentivo e carinho de todo mundo, é por isso que não pretendo parar com ABA.

Beijos enormes!!

**Próxima atualização: 24 de Agosto.**


	29. Hogwarts

**Capítulo**** 28 - Hogwarts**

- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! Só eu sei o quanto estive preocupada! – Falou Alice quase chorando quando saiam da aula de poções.

- Agora você já pode se acalmar meu amor... – Falou Frank num tom tranqüilizador fazendo a morena sorrir para ele.

- Eu já começava a acreditar que elas tinham morrido na floresta...

- Deixa de ser idiota Rabicho! – James censurou e completou a bronca dando um tapa na cabeça do pequeno maroto.

Chegaram em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda e Sirius se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que soube da notícia.

- Pontas, é melhor a gente ir contar pro Remus.

Gwenda contraiu a expressão ao ouvir o nome do maroto.

- Quer ir também, Gwen? – Perguntou James.

A garota balançou a cabeça e entrou no salão comunal sem falar nenhuma palavra.

- Não força, James... – Alertou Alice.

- Tudo bem. É melhor irmos então.

* * *

- O que vamos falar? – Lucy perguntou em sussurros enquanto esperavam o diretor chegar. 

- Eu pensei nisso e acho que o melhor é contar a verdade, toda a verdade, desde a noite em que desaparecemos.

A loirinha olhou de soslaio para McGonagall conferindo se a professora não estava mesmo prestando atenção nelas.

- Nem tivemos tempo de falar com a Lice ou com os marotos. E se eles tiverem contado uma versão diferente?

- Vamos pedir desculpas por eles dizendo que a intenção era nos proteger de alguma penalidade.

- Se Dumbledore não decidir nos mandar direto para um hospício...

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada do diretor. Ele sorriu o máximo que pôde quando constatou que as duas estudantes estavam bem.

- Tenho a impressão que vocês têm muita coisa pra me contar... – Falou ele sentando em sua cadeira de frente para as alunas.

- Temos sim, professor. – Falou Lily.

- Minerva, pode me deixar a sós com elas?

- É claro, Albus.

- Espero que o senhor possa acreditar na gente... – Comentou Lucy quando McGonagall deixou a sala.

Os olhos do diretor brilharam bondosamente por trás dos óculos meia-lua.

- Falem tudo o que acharem necessário.

Lily assentiu e começou a contar a história de tudo que ela sabia. Que estava com James fora da escola (_monitorando_), que viram duas pessoas saindo do castelo e decidiram segui-los, que chegando lá Remus já estava transformado e que Sirius tentava conter a fera.

Lucy contou como foi parar lá. '_Eu sei que não tinha permissão pra estar fora da escola e sei também que devo ganhar uma detenção por isso_' falou a loirinha compreensiva. Contou sobre o contato que fez com Remus e mais uma vez pediu desculpas, pois Dumbledore já tinha lhe ensinado a não ficar 'vasculhando' a mente das pessoas. '_Mas como era um lobisomem..._' ela completou observando um brilho divertido no olhar do diretor.

Lily assumiu a partir de então contando como tudo aconteceu rápido. Falou que não viu o que James e Sirius fizeram para se livrar do lobisomem, pois as duas saíram correndo assim que puderam sem olhar para trás.

Lucy sorriu aliviada por Lily ter protegido o segredo dos marotos.

* * *

- Papoula, eu sei que só podíamos voltar _depois _do almoço, mas precisamos muito ver o Remus. – Falou Sirius. 

Madame Pomfrey já se preparava para iniciar seu discurso '_não permito em hipótese alguma visita fora de horário_' quando James a interrompeu.

- Lily e Lucy apareceram.

- Ah! Finalmente. – A enfermeira exclamou feliz. – Sim, sim, podem entrar.

Ela os encaminhou até o leito de Remus.

- O que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou preocupado, estranhando os amigos ali pela segunda vez naquela manhã.

- As meninas apareceram. – Falou Sirius.

Remus inclinou a cabeça pra trás e soltou um suspiro.

- Graças a Merlin! E onde estavam?

- Ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar com elas. Pelo que o professor Slug nos contou, elas foram encontradas por Filch na orla da floresta proibida e McGonagall as levou direto pra sala de Dumbledore. – Respondeu James.

- E elas estão bem?

- Segundo o professor Slug, elas estavam sujas e com as roupas rasgadas, mas não estavam abatidas nem machucadas.

- Fico tão aliviado...

- Agora trate de descansar Aluado. – Falou James - Mais tarde elas vêm te visitar.

* * *

- Sei que parece fantástico demais... – Falou Lily mordendo o lábio inferior. 

O diretor permaneceu em silêncio observando-as.

- Por favor, apenas prometa que nossa detenção não será muito dolorosa?

- Lucy... – Dumbledore sorriu e depois de uma pequena pausa, continuou. – Lembro-me como se fosse hoje, você sentada aí, nesse mesmo lugar, assustada e ao mesmo tempo extasiada por ter descoberto o seu dom natural de legilimente. E me lembro também de ter lhe pedido para usar esse seu dom em situações que realmente houvesse necessidade.

- Também me lembro disso...

- Eu te pedi isso, principalmente, para lhe proteger. Pode ser muito perigoso ter conhecimento do que se passa na mente de qualquer pessoa, seja ela sua amiga ou não. No caso do Remus, do Remus transformado, admito que sua idéia de fazê-lo lembrar de você ou de uma situação feliz era boa. Mas o risco que você correu não compensava de forma alguma essa chance, por maior que ela fosse.

- Mas eu não consegui pensar em mais nada! Ele quase atacou os meninos...

- E também quase atacou você. – Completou Lily recebendo um olhar de aprovação do diretor.

- Não quero mais que nenhuma de vocês corra esse tipo de risco desnecessário. É por isso que os terrenos de Hogwarts são proibidos para todos os alunos ao anoitecer. Isso inclui até mesmo os monitores-chefes.

- Me desculpe diretor. – Respondeu Lily quase da cor dos próprios cabelos.

Dumbledore aceitou o pedido de desculpas e sorriu para as grifinórias.

- Acredito que quanto a isso já estamos entendidos. Não vou lhes dar uma detenção porque acredito que tanto o susto quanto tudo mais que vocês passaram tenha servido como um aprendizado.

- Mas e...

- Quanto a Nárnia, Lily?

- Sim, Nárnia.

- Acho fabuloso que vocês tenham tido essa experiência tão fascinante ainda no início do ano letivo.

- O senhor quer dizer que acredita em tudo o que contamos sobre Nárnia?

- E porque duvidaria Lucy?

- Bom, por que... É uma história tão fantástica! Pensei que iríamos direto para o St. Mungus depois de lhe contar tudo.

Dumbledore riu abertamente.

_- Na magia tudo é possível. E muitas verdades estão ocultas nas maiores loucuras, Lucy_.

- Eu lembro disso! – A loirinha quase deu um pulo da cadeira. – O senhor me disse quando cheguei em Hogwarts esse ano.

- Que bom que ainda se lembra, _apesar de ter sido há três dias atrás_. Espero que tudo o que vocês vivenciaram em Nárnia possa ser útil para a vida de vocês daqui pra frente.

- Aprendemos muito mesmo professor Dumbledore. – Falou Lily. – E tenho certeza que conhecer Nárnia, Aslam e os quatro reis renovou nossas forças para lutar nessa guerra contra Voldemort.

- Com certeza. E temos alguém aqui em Hogwarts, Lily, que vai adorar conversar sobre Nárnia com vocês...

* * *

- Foi muito melhor do que eu imaginava! – Lucy comentou quando deixaram a sala de Dumbledore. 

- Pelo o que o professor nos falou, hoje é sábado. E apenas os setimanistas têm aulas aos sábados...

Lucy estancou.

- Eu não acredito que você...

- É claro que não! – Lily riu. – Não estou com tantas saudades assim das aulas de Hogwarts!

- Ufa!

- Preciso encontrar a Dorcas, mas não sei se ela está em alguma aula.

- Daqui a pouco é hora do almoço, espera pra encontrar ela no salão principal. Eu agora vou correndo para a torre da Grifinória, estou morrendo de saudades das meninas!

- Só das meninas? – Lily sorriu maliciosa.

- Claro que não. Estou também com saudades do James, do Frank, do Sirius e principalmente do Remus. Estou tão preocupada...

- Ele ainda deve estar na enfermaria. Bom, vou seguir o conselho de Dumbledore e procurar o novo professor de DCAT.

- Diggory Kirke... Boa sorte ruiva.

As duas amigas se despediram e Lucy correu para a Torre da Grifinória. Foi recebida com muita festa por Alice, Frank e os marotos, James, Sirius e Peter. Mas sua principal recepção veio dos mais diversos olhares curiosos dos outros grifinórios.

- Você está horrível!

- Oh! Obrigada Sirius.

- Por onde vocês andaram todos esses dias? – Perguntou Alice, a mais aflita de todos os grifinórios.

- Basicamente, na floresta proibida.

- Basicamente?

- Sim. Não adianta James, eu não vou contar nada por enquanto. Preciso tomar um bom banho, trocar de roupa, almoçar e só então...

- O Remus está em cólicas esperando a visita de vocês. – Falou James.

- Nossa... Estou com tantas saudades do lobinho...

- Menos Lucy. – Alertou Sirius.

- É verdade, a Gwen pode se zangar. – A loirinha falou rindo, mas logo parou quando notou as expressões à sua volta.

- O que aconteceu? A Gwen está bem?

- Acontece que a Gwen está sem falar com quase ninguém. Não perdoa nem os marotos, nem você e a Lily por terem escondido dela que o Remus é um lobisomem. E não quer nem ouvir falar no nome dele.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Logo a Gwen?

- Nenhuma abordagem que nós tentamos deu resultado. – Explicou Sirius. – E o Remus fica cada dia mais preocupado com a reação dela.

- Vocês não contaram pra ele essa infantilidade da Gwen, contaram?

- Claro que não. – Falou James. – Eu espero que ela mude de idéia até quinta-feira quando ele volta da enfermaria.

- Vamos almoçar? – Perguntou Peter. – Estou morrendo de fome!

- E quando você _não_ está com fome Rabicho? – Perguntou James e ele e Sirius resolveram descer para o salão principal.

- Eu vou subir... Depois eu vejo no que posso ajudar nesse caso da Gwen.

- Ela está lá em cima. Aja normalmente, como se não soubesse de nada. – Aconselhou Alice.

Lucy respirou fundo e subiu sem pressa para o dormitório feminino. Gwenda estava sentada na penteadeira quando a loirinha entrou.

- Olá Gwen!

- Ah, é você... – A morena respondeu com desdém.

- Sim, sou eu e estava morrendo de saudades! – Lucy mudou de atitude quando viu a expressão séria da amiga. – O que foi está se sentindo mal?

- Mal? Se ser traída por uma de minhas melhores amigas é se sentir mal, sim, estou.

- Do que é que você está falando?

- Do segredo do Remus. Eu nunca mais quero falar com ele e nem com você!

- O quê?

- É isso que você ouviu.

- Não é justo o que você está fazendo Gwen...

- É _minha_ vida! – Gwen falou exaltada. - E eu ficaria feliz se você parasse de se meter!

- Você é minha amiga, e o Remus também.

- É tão minha amiga que nunca me contou sobre o risco que eu estava correndo.

Lucy estava pasma com o pensamento de Gwenda. Arregalou os olhos e falou pausadamente.

- Eu não tinha esse direito. Era o Remus quem devia te contar, eu não podia trair o segredo dele.

- Eu andava por aí de mãos dadas com um lobisomem. Eu... Eu... Eu beijei _aquilo_. – Falou Gwenda deixando a loirinha vermelha de raiva.

- Não fale assim dele! – Lucy elevou a voz.

- Eu falo como eu quiser! – Gwenda respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Não na minha frente. Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão preconceituosa!

- Ele poderia ter me matado.

- Mas não matou. Dumbledore providencia pra que ele seja afastado da escola no período de lua cheia.

- Aquela noite...

- Aquela noite você seguiu o Sirius porque quis. – Falou Lucy, a cada minuto mais nervosa e indignada com os rumos daquela conversa. - Ninguém teria culpa se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você!

- O Remus teria.

- Deixa de ser idiota! O Remus perde toda a consciência quando se transforma, não seria _ele_ quem estaria te atacando.

- Pra mim dá no mesmo.

- Não faz isso com ele, Gwen. – Lucy abaixou o tom de voz - Espera ele se restabelecer, conversem... Ele gosta demais de você.

- Mas eu não gosto dele. – Gwenda respondeu pausadamente.

- Ninguém deixa de gostar assim... Da noite pro dia!

- Eu deixei!

Lucy passou as mãos no rosto, cansada, e Gwenda continuou:

- Não tenho coragem de fazer como você faz, ficar com alguém por pena.

- Eu gosto do Edgar! – Lucy respondeu brava e Gwenda arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Gosta mesmo?

A loirinha deu um suspiro resignado e sentou na cama.

- Você tem razão eu não devia me meter nisso. Desculpa.

- Eu não posso continuar com ele. – Gwenda falou mais calma.

- Tudo o que eu queria era que você não o ignorasse... O Remus já tem um sentimento de rejeição muito grande por causa desse problema.

- Não me peça isso. Não agora.

- Ele já vai sofrer tanto...

- Não queira _me_ responsabilizar por isso.

Naquele momento a porta do dormitório abriu dando passagem para Lily e Alice.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- A escola inteira estava escutando os gritos de vocês. – Alice completou.

- Se é assim que você quer, tudo bem _Gwenda_. – Falou Lucy ignorando o comentário das duas amigas – Só vou te lembrar de uma coisa: Foram pessoas preconceituosas como _você_ que assassinaram seus pais. Não desça ao mesmo nível daqueles malditos Comensais.

- O quê?

- Você me entendeu. – Lucy respondeu séria e saiu batendo com força a porta do quarto.

O dormitório grifinório ficou num silêncio constrangedor após a saída da loirinha.

- Podemos saber o que aconteceu aqui? – Alice perguntou cautelosa.

- Nós discutimos. A Lucy é só mais uma que decidiu vir 'conversar' comigo sobre a doença do Remus. É engraçado como _agora_ todo mundo resolveu falar sobre o problema. Enquanto eu era feita de palhaça...

Lily girou os olhos e interrompeu a amiga.

- Acho que vou tomar o mesmo rumo que a Lucy porque se eu ficar mais um minuto aqui você vai ser obrigada a ouvir mais algumas verdades sobre esse assunto.

- Vai me dizer também que eu estou errada?

- Não. Não penso que eu tenha o direito de te julgar. Mas acho que você deveria pensar sobre tudo o que a Lucy te falou.

- Era o que me faltava! – Gwen falou indignada enquanto via Lily sair do quarto, tão nervosa quanto Lucy. – Eu, a vítima, é que estou errada!

Alice achou que era melhor não falar que concordava com as duas outras amigas.

* * *

Lily saiu do dormitório direto para a enfermaria. Gostava tanto de Gwenda e jamais poderia imaginar uma atitude dessas da amiga. No caminho passou por vários estudantes que a olhavam curiosos, provavelmente considerando se algumas das histórias que ouviram eram verdadeiras. 

Aproximou-se cautelosamente da área em que Remus repousava, temendo acordá-lo caso estivesse dormindo.

- Vim te fazer um pouco de companhia. – Falou ela sorridente se aproximando da cama onde Remus repousava.

Remus também sorriu ao avistar a amiga.

- Pensei que você e a Lucy tinham desistido de me visitar. Será que finalmente eu vou ter oportunidade de conhecer a verdadeira história sobre esse desaparecimento de dois dias?

- Ainda não... – Lily respondeu mantendo o sorriso. – Mas vai ter a oportunidade de conhecer a verdadeira história sobre a última revolução dos centauros.

- Revolução dos centauros?

- Sim. Estive conversando com o professor novo de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e ele me contou uma história bastante interessante sobre um centauro apaixonado por uma humana... E como a jovem aprisionou o coração dele num vidro de formol.

- O que isso tem a ver com DCAT? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

A ruiva riu do interesse que conseguira despertar nele.

- Tudo! Posso te manter ocupado durante o resto do dia contando a história completa... Que tal?

Naquele momento os dois ouviram um rangido alto e demorado e desviaram os olhos para a porta da enfermaria que abria lentamente. Lucy tinha acabado de entrar, trazia uma pequena caixa vermelha e um ramalhete.

- Como você está Remus?

- Como você imagina que eu esteja?

- Péssimo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas abaixou os olhos.

- Aproveitando que a Lucy chegou eu vou até a sala dos monitores, preciso encontrar o _Potter_. - Falou Lily levantando da cama ao lado da de Remus e com um piscar de olhos para a amiga, deixou a enfermaria.

- Trouxe chocolates. Sempre me ajuda quando estou triste.

- Obrigado. – Falou Remus aceitando a caixa que Lucy lhe oferecia.

- Está sentindo alguma dor?

- Não, apenas culpa.

- Culpa pelo que?

- Eu poderia ter matado a Gwen.

- Todos nós que estávamos lá sabíamos muito bem nos defender.

- Eu quase _te_ matei.

- Foi uma opção minha. Eu não precisava ter feito o que eu fiz.

- Você quis me impedir de atacar alguém.

- Quem te contou sobre aquela noite deve ter exagerado a meu respeito...

Remus sorriu.

- James e Sirius ainda estão pasmos pela sua coragem.

- Na verdade não foi coragem. Foi impulso. Quando vi você se aproximar dos outros a única coisa que pensei foi em chamar sua atenção.

- Quando eu me aproximei, você devia ter me azarado.

Lucy passou a mão de leve nos ferimentos dele.

- Está vendo isso? – Ela apontou para a ferida mais feia – Agora olha o _meu_ braço. Olha o outro, minhas pernas, meu rosto. Está vendo alguma coisa parecida com os seus machucados?

- Não.

- Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça, Remus. Você era o único indefeso naquela noite. Por mais apavorados pelo choque da descoberta que Gwenda, Alice, Frank ou Edgar pudessem estar, eles tinham uma varinha e uns aos outros. Mas não tinha ninguém por você lá, ninguém pra _te_ defender.

- Mas eu podia ter matado qualquer um deles.

- Mas não matou, droga! – Gritou Lucy – Pára com essa mania de 'eu podia ter machucado', 'eu podia ter matado'...

- Senhorita Eyelesbarrow, se não parar de gritar vou ser obrigada a pedir que saia.

- Desculpe, Papoula. – Lucy sorriu amarelo e esperou a enfermeira sair. – Eu podia ter te matado várias vezes no ano passado em nossas aulas de DCAT, bastava a pronúncia errada de um feitiço e você virava pó.

- Seria um acidente.

- E você machucar alguém quando está transformado seria o quê? Um assassinato brutal, frio e metodicamente calculado?

- Grayback matou meu pai e eu não o perdôo.

- É completamente diferente. Era dia quando ele chegou à vila, Grayback estava transformado porque quis. Ele atacou você e seu pai por pura maldade.

- Se um dia que eu matar alguém, ou machucar algum amigo, não vou me perdoar nunca.

- Combinado então. – Lucy abriu um sorriso triunfante. – O _dia_ que isso acontecer, você pode afundar em autocomiseração que eu não vou interferir. Mas enquanto esse dia não chegar você vai parar de ficar se culpando pelo o que 'poderia' ter acontecido.

Remus balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Você não existe.

- Eu sou sua amiga. É pra isso que eu sirvo.

- Prometa-me que vai se manter longe quando eu estiver transformado. Eu preciso da sua amizade por mais algumas décadas.

- Vou fazer o possível. – Ela respondeu risonha. – Essas flores são pra te alegrar um pouco. São encantadas, se você cuidar bem delas, vão durar enquanto formos amigos.

- Pra sempre?

- Eternamente.

* * *

- Ora, ora... Finalmente vou ter cinco minutos a sós com o senhor James Potter! 

James levantou os olhos, surpreso.

Estava na sala da monitoria e, dessa vez, não era para cumprir detenção.

- Lily? – Ele abriu o maior sorriso que conseguia. – Eu sempre soubeque você sonhava em ficar sozinha comigo!

- Não seja bobo... – Falou a ruiva sentando de frente pra ele e arriscando um olhar curioso para os papéis que ele organizava. - O que você está fazendo?

- Cuidando da monitoria. Por nós dois, diga-se de passagem, já que você resolveu 'se ausentar' por dois dias inteiros.

Lily deu um meio sorriso. Não iria satisfazer a curiosidade dele contando onde esteve durante esse tempo.

- Espero que esteja fazendo direito.

- E estou. Ainda melhor do que você faria. – Ele a encarou com um sorriso divertido, esperando que ela explodisse e lhe dissesse uma porção de desaforos.

O que não aconteceu. Ela continuou encarando-o com um ar sério.

- O que você pretende fazer com o nosso segredo? É isso que você quer comigo, não é?

Ela sinalizou que sim.

- A Lucy me convenceu a pensar um pouco mais no assunto antes de entrega-los a Dumbledore.

- Nos entregar? – James deu um pulo da cadeira. - O que você ganha com isso? Nossa expulsão?

-_ Vocês_ é que deveriam ter pensado nisso quando se tornaram animagos ilegais.  
- Você nem ao menos sabe o porquê de termos nos tornado animagos.

- Não sei? Será mesmo, Potter? – Perguntou a ruiva levantando da cadeira também, mas mantendo o tom calmo de falar. - Acho que não preciso forçar muito minha imaginação pra descobrir. Tanto você quanto o Black se acham os melhores em tudo o que fazem, aposto que fizeram isso só pra provar que nem mesmo as leis ministeriais intimidam vocês. O que eu acho um absurdo é o Remus encobrir isso. Logo ele que sempre foi tão sensato...

James estava boquiaberto.

- Li-droga, _Evans_, me escuta!

- Eu não tenho tempo pra sua conversinha fiada, Potter. Só queria te _avisar_ pra tomar cuidado.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – O maroto passou as mãos pelo rosto, cansado. – Tudo bem _Evans_, faça como quiser, escreva hoje mesmo à Ministra da Magia, conte tudo a Dumbledore. Se for isso que vai te fazer se sentir melhor, faça! Só não queira bancar a arrependida quando formos expulsos e você descobrir a verdade.

Dizendo isso James virou as costas para Lily e saiu da sala dos monitores, deixando a ruiva completamente confusa.

* * *

Os dias seguintes passaram sem maiores acontecimentos apesar do clima tenso na Torre dos Leões. 

James, ainda chateado, tinha decidido ignorar Lily completamente.

A ruiva estava agradecendo à Merlin, mas lamentava que uma coisa dessas não tivesse acontecido, pelo menos, uns três anos antes. Teria se livrado de muita chateação se o _detestável_ Potter sempre mantivesse distância.

Lucy e Gwenda não se dirigiam a palavra e nem ficavam mais no mesmo ambiente. A morena ainda tentou puxar conversa uma ou duas vezes, mas Lucy se manteve firme em seu propósito de ser o mais desagradável possível com a companheira de dormitório. Mesmo com Lily buzinando em seu ouvido o quanto era importante manter a união nesse tempo de guerra.

- Vocês deveriam conversar e se entender. – Falou a ruiva enquanto se dirigia com Lucy para a primeira aula da quinta-feira. – Do jeito que essa guerra está tomando proporções _homéricas_, do dia pra noite a gente pode estar chorando a morte de uma de nós e se lamentando por termos sido tão duras em algumas situações.

Lucy girou os olhos e enrolou uma ponta do cabelo com o indicador.

- Tudo o que eu absorvi do seu discurso foi: - Seria ótimo que um Comensal da Morte ou o próprio _Voldie_ encontrasse a Gwen por aí e mostrasse pra ela o quanto é bom tratar as pessoas com preconceito. Quem sabe ela não voltasse _torradinha_?

- Lucy!

- Estou falou falando sério. Hoje o Remus sai da enfermaria, você já pensou no quanto ela pode magoá-lo se fizer qualquer coisa precipitada?

- Já, já pensei. – Lily respirou fundo tentando imaginar a cena que teria que presenciar mais tarde no salão comunal. – E já pensei em mil maneiras de não deixar que eles fiquem cara a cara, mas...

- É meio impossível, não?

- É. O Remus vai querer chamar a Gwen pra conversar e aí... - Lily nem precisou completar seu raciocínio.

A ruiva entrou na sala de transfigurações com Lucy logo atrás de si.

- Eu preciso sentar com o Pettigrew, Lu. Ele está tendo dificuldades em transfiguração e a McGonagall me pediu pra ajudá-lo.

- Mas... – Lily nem esperou argumentação da amiga e foi se sentar com o pequeno maroto. Com um suspiro Lucy analisou suas possibilidades de duplas para aquela aula. – Snape, Emily Brent e... Gwenda.

A loirinha quase se arrastou até Gwenda. Será que essa era a melhor coisa que Lily conseguia pensar pra fazê-la voltar a falar com Gwen?

- Posso sentar aqui? – Lucy quase jogou seus materiais em cima da mesa.

Gwenda deu de ombros e não encarou a amiga.

- Se estiver tão sem opção assim...

- É, estou mesmo.

- Então senta.

Lucy sentou e organizou seus materiais enquanto esperava a chegada de McGonagall. Começou novamente a enrolar a ponta do cabelo com uma mão enquanto a outra ficava livre pra rabiscar um pergaminho em branco.

- Vamos ficar assim até quando? – Lucy perguntou de repente.

- Até você se conformar que eu não quero mais nada com o Remus.

- Na verdade o _Remus_ é quem não deveria querer alguém como você. Minha única preocupação é você fazer alguma grosseria por causa de um problema que não é culpa dele.

Gwenda ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Se é só isso, pode ficar despreocupada... – Ela falou lentamente. – Eu pensei no que você me falou e acho até que tem razão, _em partes_.

- Não vai falar pra ele aqueles absurdos que eu fui obrigada a escutar? – Lucy perguntou num misto de alívio e êxtase.

- É óbvio que não. Só vou precisar de um pouco de tempo pra ter certeza do que eu quero. Todo mundo pensa: 'coitado do Remus e o seu problema', ou 'como a Gwenda é insensível', mas será que ninguém pensa que eu estou assustada? Que eu tive medo? Que ninguém espera que seu namorado se transforme num lobisomem uma vez por mês?

Lucy sorriu constrangida.

- Olha, eu pelo menos nunca pensei por esse lado...

- Eu estou arrependida por aquela nossa discussão. Não vou mentir pra você, eu realmente _quis_ falar tudo aquilo porque era absolutamente o que eu estava sentindo. Só que me arrependi porque percebi o quanto te magoei, o quanto magoei a Lily. E então fiquei imaginando que para o Remus seria ainda muito pior saber o que eu estava pensando...

A conversa das meninas foi interrompida por McGonagall que entrou na sala cumprimentando os alunos. A professora movimentou a varinha e o quadro-negro se encheu de gráficos e teorias.

- Hoje nós vamos continuar as revisões gerais, abordando as principais matérias do primeiro até o terceiro ano.

Enquanto a diretora da Grifinória escolhia alguns alunos para exemplificarem as transfigurações, Lucy jogou um pedaço de pergaminho na mesa de Gwenda.

' _- Me desculpa por ter sido tão abusada?'_

' _- Sim. Estamos quites. '_

Lucy sorriu e apontou a varinha para o pergaminho transfigurando-o num pássaro de papel.

* * *

N/a: 

Eu consegui!!! \o/\o/\o/\o/

Foi difícil, mas... Estou aqui como prometido!

A Lucy estava um pouco estressada nesse capítulo, não? Mas é que ela não gosta de injustiça e é intrometida por natureza... Mas não fiquem com raiva da Gwen (confesso que durante a discussão delas até eu fiquei com vontade de matar a minha P.O., mas já passou... rsrs), ela só está um pouco confusa! E se ela desistir do Remus o caminho fica livre pra Lucy ficar com o lobinho porque eu desconfio que essa paixonite da loirinha pelo Sirius é só fachada pra ficar com o amigo dele... huahauhauhauha

Bom, eu já vou... Hoje tem formatura da minha maninha (minha caçulinha) e essa casa tá uma correria só...

Quero deixar um beijo mais do que especial pra todos que leram o capítulo e aos que comentaram principalmente, foi muito gratificante saber que vocês também não me abandonaram!! **BaBi Bouvier** (que bom que gostou, eu também fiquei com muita dó do Grande Rei, mas... A Lily é do James, né? rsrs Beijinhos!!), **-Laura-** (Lindinha, você ainda lê ABA! Você sabe que adoro quando você vem comentar! Pelo menos o Dumbby já acreditou, não? hehe Beijos!!), **Miss Moony** (Oi flor! Que bom que você entendeu minha demora, é realmente difícil às vezes... Bom o James já apareceu hoje, mas já brigou com a Lis... Só que não vai demorar tanto pra eles se acertarem, ok? hehehe Eu que adoro suas reviews, lindinha! Um beijo enorme!), **Cin** (Oh! Obrigada, tinha escrito com 'm' por engano... Beijos), **Tahh Halliwell** (Estou viva!!! huehueheu Nossa, se você já estava brava com a Gwen, imagina depois desse capítulo? hahaha Obrigada por entender minha demora, não pretendo repetí-la nunca mais rsrs. Nhaim, me derreto com seus elogios... hehe Beijo enorme lindinha!!), **Miss Huyu** (Oh, obrigada! Que bom que gostou, vejo que a demora não foi em vão! huahuaha. Sim, eu li e adorei. Você já leu? É porque não quero estragar a surpresa de ninguém, mas DH me emocionou muito! Vou te add no msn sim! Um beijão!), **.-.-Snake´s Princess-.-.** (Nossa! Muito obrigada! Fico felicíssima em saber que gostou, de verdade. E também de saber que estou perdoada! heheh Um beijão!!), **Mrs.Na Pott**er (Oi florzinha! Que bom que você apareceu! Estava com tantas saudades, comigo está tudo ótimo e com você? Vou esperar seu comentário sim! hehe Um beijo enorme linda!).

É isso. Agora eu vou mesmo!

Vou fazer de tudo pra voltar em uma semana! Beijos enormes!


	30. Um fim, um começo

**Capítulo 29 – Um fim, um começo.**

- Agora finalmente vamos saber de toda a história! – Alice comemorou sentando faceira na cama de Lily.

Todos os setimanistas tinham as tardes de quintas-feiras livres para organizarem seus próprios métodos de estudo. Nesta quinta-feira, no caso das setimanistas da _Grifinória_, com exceção de Emily Brent, a tarde livre significava a primeira oportunidade para conhecerem a história do sumiço de Lily e Lucy.

- Tudo começa com as aparições do Leão...

- Aquele que você via desde o ano passado? – Perguntou Gwen.

- Esse mesmo. – Lily respondeu sorrindo. – Aslam.

Lily, que estava super empolgada, assumiu a narrativa desde o ponto em que elas se separaram dos amigos naquela noite de lua cheia. Contou como foram parar em Nárnia, como foram recepcionadas por Ripchip e pelas irmãs Pevensie.

Lucy aproveitava algumas deixas para fazer comentários sobre o castelo, sobre a comida, sobre a amabilidade das irmãs...

- E foi no jantar da primeira noite que estávamos em Nárnia que conhecemos o Grande Rei, Peter Pevensie. Foi paixão à primeira vista...

- Lucy! Você tem namorado, sabia? – Advertiu Alice, fazendo a loirinha gargalhar.

- Não, não fui eu que me apaixonei... Foi a _ruiva pimentinha_ que resolveu trair o meu amigo James.

- A Lily? – Gwen perguntou pasma.

- Sim, eu. E Lucy, nem me darei o trabalho de responder a sua _observação_ _idiota_ sobre o _Potter idiota_.

- Até que enfim conseguiu arranjar tempo pra namorar, hein ruiva?

- Alice, eu já não cansei de falar que era só afastá-la dos livros que ela arranjava um namorado?

- Tudo bem meninas, prosseguindo... Na mesma noite ele e Edmund nos convidaram para conhecer o acampamento que ficava na linha de batalha contra alguns Calormanos que tentavam invadir uma área de Nárnia...

- Calormanos? – Perguntou Gwenda e Lucy deu uma breve explicação sobre a Calormânia.

Lily prosseguiu contando tudo sobre o seqüestro da amiga, o resgate, a batalha contra os calormanos que incendiaram quase todo o acampamento e, finalmente, como preparou com maestria a poção que curou o Grande Rei.

- Pensei tanto em você, Lice, enquanto colhia a _Chuvinha Japonesa_... – Lucy comentou rindo.

- Que falta de respeito por uma planta tão importante! – A morena fingiu indignação.

- E como uma pessoa pode lembrar de todos os ingredientes e como preparar uma poção complicada como esta? – Perguntou Gwenda.

- Só a doida da Lily mesmo!

A ruiva sorriu e resolveu contar sobre as conversas com Aslam, sobre seu dom e sobre a missão que teria e também as conclusões à que chegara. Enquanto isso, Lucy distribuía chocolate para as amigas e, cada pedaço que mordia, exclamava o quanto sentira falta de chocolate em Nárnia, apesar de tantas coisas maravilhosas que comeu.

- E é isso.

- Vocês ainda vão voltar a visitar Nárnia algum dia?

- Não sei Gwen. Aslam nunca nos respondia com precisão quando perguntávamos sobre isso. E repetia sempre que ficaríamos em Nárnia o tempo suficiente para nos prepararmos para a guerra aqui no nosso mundo.

- E Peter Pevensie ficou para trás com o coração despedaçado...

- Imagino que sim... – Lily sorriu. – O problema é que o tempo lá em Nárnia passa muito mais rápido do que aqui. Se demorarmos um ano para voltar, lá já terão passado quase quatro anos...

- Nossa!

- É verdade. Se sete dias lá corresponderam a dois aqui... – Lucy sorriu. – O que vocês acham de darmos uma voltinha lá fora? Estou começando a me sentir sufocada presa aqui neste castelo.

- Nada disso Lu. Nós duas vamos descer para o salão comunal e colocar nossas matérias em dia. Chega de folga, não?

- Estava gostando tanto da _nova Lily_. – A loirinha resmungou.

- É verdade Lis, lembre do que nos contou... Não vá 'travar' o seu dom, mantenha a mente aberta e seja feliz. – Falou Alice apoiando a idéia do passeio.

- Muito engraçadinha. Não me forcem a me arrepender de ter lhes contado tudo! – Lily falou séria, mas logo sorriu. – Nós precisamos mesmo nos atualizar nas matérias, Lice. Eu dei minha palavra para a professora McGonagall que essas faltas não iriam interferir no nosso desempenho.

- No seu desempenho, não é ruiva? Eu não garanti nada...

- Eu sei que posso me arrepender, mas dei a minha palavra por você também, _futura auror_...

Lucy se deixou convencer e desceu para o salão comunal com Lily para estudar. Alice e Gwenda, que não tinham muito para fazer, resolveram acompanhá-las.

Como apenas os setimanistas tinham aquela tarde livre, o salão comunal estava praticamente vazio. _Praticamente_. Sirius e James conversavam perto da lareira.

- O que aconteceu com o Peter? Só tenho visto ele durante as aulas, alguma ele está aprontando... – Comentou Lucy se aproximando dos amigos.

- Ele está namorando. – Respondeu Sirius. - Uma lufa-lufa que eu nunca lembro o nome...

- Namorando? – A garota assobiou. – Quem diria, hein?

- Lucy, precisamos mesmo estudar. – Lily chamou, já acomodada numa mesinha num canto oposto da sala.

A loirinha quase se arrastou para perto da amiga. Preferia ficar conversando com James e Sirius a estudar com Lily. Mas, por outro lado, não podia falar isso e magoar a ruiva, e ainda tinham os NIEM´s no final do ano...

Os dois marotos resolveram deixar o salão comunal só para as meninas e saíram para 'dar uma volta', ou seja, 'procurar o Ranhoso'.

Alice e Gwenda auxiliaram as amigas com as matérias que foram revisadas durante a ausência delas e aproveitaram para adiantar o dever de poções.

Somente à noite, depois do jantar, que Lily permitiu um pouco de folga para Lucy. As quatro amigas sentaram-se com Frank, James e Sirius num canto afastado do salão comunal e a loirinha começou a contar para eles a verdade sobre o desaparecimento dela e de Lily.

A ruiva a princípio não concordara em contar tudo para _eles_, mas depois de tanta insistência de Lucy, que explicou sobre a preocupação dos marotos e também que de qualquer forma iriam contar para Remus, Lily concordou em abrir o jogo. '_Já que eles vão ficar sabendo de qualquer maneira, melhor que seja direto da fonte, pra evitar que a história mude... _'.

Lucy contou tudo o que achou necessário para que os marotos entendessem a experiência que elas passaram. Omitiu, sabiamente, o pequeno romance da amiga, e Lily se sentiu aliviada com a discrição da loirinha.

- É um pouco difícil acreditar em tudo isso...

- Eu sei Sirius. Mas se nem Dumbledore quis nos mandar para o St. Mungus...

Ele riu.

- Sabe, Evans, tudo isso sobre o seu dom é ainda muito confuso. Mas... Se tiver qualquer coisa que possamos fazer.

- Obrigada Black. Se tiver mesmo, eu aviso.

- Vocês poderiam começar a ajudá-la parando de implicar com o Ranhoso, digo, Snape, afinal a Lily vai morrer defendendo ele... – Lucy falou sorrindo.

- Não estamos dispostos a tanto Lucy. – James falou pela primeira vez naquela noite e Lily ficou em silêncio observando o maroto.

A ruiva abriu a boca duas vezes, mas, lembrando-se que estava sendo completamente ignorada pelo 'detestável Potter', decidiu permanecer em silêncio.

- Acho que já vou subir. – Anunciou Gwenda levantando do sofá e fazendo um esquisito alongamento. – Amanhã será um longo dia...

Mas naquele exato momento o quadro da mulher gorda deslizou, dando passagem à última pessoa que a morena queria ver àquela hora.

- Remus. – A garota parou de chofre.

- Gwen.

Os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio, de súbito Lily levantou da poltrona e fez sinal para as amigas.

- É melhor fazermos logo nosso dever de... Ah... Hum... Poções. Na biblioteca.

- Verdade. – Alice concordou levantando também. – Vem com a gente, Frank?

- Claro.

Lucy saiu logo atrás dos três e no caminho parou ao lado de Gwenda.

- Por Merlin, pensa no que eu te falei. – Sussurrou a loirinha de modo que apenas a amiga escutasse.

James e Sirius também deixaram o salão comunal. Sem falar palavra alguma, subiram para o dormitório.

Quando estavam finalmente sozinhos Gwenda levantou os olhos encarando Remus, esperando que _ele_ desse o primeiro passo.

- Gwen. Eu, eu sinto muito.

Ela continuou em silêncio.

- Eu sei que deveria ter te contado, mas... Tive medo que você me rejeitasse.

Gwenda deu as costas à ele e sentou na poltrona.

- Teria sido muito melhor do que do jeito que aconteceu.

- Eu sei. – Falou ele sentando na frente dela. – Me desculpa?

Gwen passou as mãos no rosto lembrando das palavras de Lucy.

_... Tudo o que eu queria era que você não o ignorasse... O Remus já tem um sentimento de rejeição muito grande por causa desse problema._

_- Não me peça isso. Não agora._

_- Ele já vai sofrer tanto..._

Não conseguia se imaginar de novo com Remus depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Queria dizer isso à ele, mas as palavras de Lucy ecoavam na sua mente fazendo-a se sentir culpada.

_- Se é assim que você quer tudo bem Gwenda. Só vou te lembrar de uma coisa: Foram pessoas preconceituosas como __você__ que assassinaram seus pais. Não desça ao mesmo nível daqueles malditos Comensais._

- Remus, eu... Eu não posso. Eu não consigo! – Falou num fio de voz.

Remus abaixou os olhos encarando o chão.

- Eu imaginava que...

- Não! – Ela o impediu de continuar. – Não é sua culpa, eu sei. Mas... Eu tenho que me acostumar, aceitar, realmente ainda não sei...

Remus forçou um sorriso.

- Tudo bem. Eu não vou te forçar a nada.

- Obrigada. – Ela falou sorrindo também, levantou do sofá e se ajoelhou de frente pra ele. – Você é muito especial, Remus. Obrigada mesmo! – A garota deu um beijo no rosto dele e correu para o dormitório.

Remus ainda ficou por muito tempo encarando o lugar vago de Gwenda à sua frente. Só voltou a si quando sentiu duas lágrimas lhe escorrerem pelo rosto.

Secou-as num gesto automático e balançou a cabeça tristemente.

- Acabou, não é?

Sem conseguir conter o aperto que sentia no peito decidiu subir para o dormitório também.

* * *

- Então terminou? 

- Não Lucy. Ainda não.

- Mas vai terminar?

- Não sei... Que insistência!

- É porque eu acho que você devia jogar limpo com o Remus. Ele não merece ficar esperando, talvez durante anos, que você se decida.

- Não vou levar anos pra me decidir. Só preciso colocar a minha cabeça em ordem.

Lucy pretendia continuar insistindo, mas naquele momento o _alvo_ da conversa sentou-se com elas para o café da manhã.

- _Bonjour_, Remito!

- Bom Dia Lucy. Bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia Remus.

- Lucy, se não sair agora, vai chegar atrasada na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas...

- Professor Kettleburn já está acostumado com os meus atrasos. – A loirinha riu.

- Sinceramente, Lu, não entendo como TdCM pode te ajudar na profissão de auror...

- Sendo apenas uma distração pra mim, Lis.

- Remus, você devia colocar juízo na cabeça dessa sua amiga.

- Não me envolva nisso Lis, esqueceu que eu também faço TdCM? – O maroto se virou para a loirinha. – Pegue alguns biscoitos e vamos, eu já vi o professor saindo do castelo.

A ruiva girou os olhos ainda sem entender a necessidade deles fazerem TdCM e se despediu dos dois amigos que saíram quase correndo do salão principal.

- Runas antigas! – Ela exclamou feliz.

Alice e Gwenda que faziam a mesma aula com Lily, subiram com a ruiva para o terceiro andar.

As quatro amigas só voltaram a se encontrar no horário de almoço e Lily resolveu que era a hora de tocar num assunto delicado com Lucy, já que, se deixasse o tempo correr, a amiga dificilmente tomaria uma decisão.

- Lu... Lembra que antes de virmos embora de Nárnia, você me prometeu resolver um assunto?

- Lembro... – Disse Lucy mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

- E então? Já se passaram quase duas semanas... E hoje é sexta-feira, sextas-feiras são dias ótimos para se resolver qualquer coisa.

Lucy continuou mordendo os lábios como se isso a ajudasse a pensar e encarou por um tempo a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

- O Edgar já sabe sobre Nárnia? – Preguntou Gwenda acompanhando o olhar da amiga.

- Ainda não. Inventei uma história sobre termos nos perdido na floresta proibida.

- E você pretende contar? – Perguntou Alice.

- Não sei... Preciso conversar com ele, mas...

- Precisa tomar coragem Lu. Como você quer poder chamar a atenção da Gwen, enrolando o Remus se você está fazendo a mesma coisa com o Edgar.

- Ai Lily, ele é tão bonzinho! – Observou a loirinha vendo o namorado sair do salão principal com Marlene McKinnon.

- Bonzinho? Está falando de mim? – Perguntou Sirius sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Como adivinhou? – Lucy perguntou sorrindo.

- Lu, você devia conversar com o Sirius, afinal ele é _expert_ nesse assunto.

- Ótima idéia Lice! – A loirinha virou sorridente para o maroto. – Sirius, como você faz pra terminar com uma garota?

- Simples! Falo pra ela '_infelizmente a gente não dá mais certo_'.

- Só isso?

- Sim.

- Como você é insensível! Que horror...

Lily deu de ombros, como que dizendo que isso mais do que previsível.

- E pra que você quer saber? Pretende terminar com alguém?

- Não vou satisfazer a sua curiosidade, Sirius. Meninas, eu já vou, tenho que encontrar o Ed na biblioteca.

Lucy juntou seu material e saiu direto para a Torre da Grifinória. Apenas Emily Brent estava no dormitório e a loirinha não se importou nenhum um pouco em ter que ignorá-la.

Abriu seu malão em cima da cama e tirou de dentro dele uma pequena bolsa de couro. Na bolsa havia um frasco que devia conter um bom tanto de _Felix Felicis_.

- Droga, achei que ainda tinha... – Lucy respirou fundo pensando como faria pra resolver aquele assunto. - Já passou mesmo da hora de dar um basta nisso.

Saiu do quarto e em poucos minutos estava na imensa biblioteca de Hogwarts. Não demorou a avistar o namorado concentrado em um livro de herbologia.

- Oi Ed, olá McKinnon, tudo bem?

- Claro, mas já te pedi tanto pra me chamar de _Marlene_.

- Desculpe, _Marlene._ – Lucy sorriu. – Ed, posso conversar com você?

- Claro. Depois a gente termina isso, Lene. É muito incômodo te pedir para levar minhas coisas para o salão comunal?

- Lógico que não.

- Obrigado.

- Até mais, Marlene. – Disse Lucy.

Ela e Edgar seguiram em silêncio até chegarem aos terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Está tudo bem Lucy?

- Sim. Quero dizer, mais ou menos.

Edgar a encarou ainda mais curioso.

- Senta aqui. – A loirinha indicou um banco à beira do lago – Ed, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não sabe?

- Sim.

- Então. Eu quero conversar com você por que... Acontece que... Ai Merlin. Bom, é que... – A loirinha desviou os olhos para uma coruja branca que cortava o céu naquele instante. Observou o pássaro até que ele entrasse no corujal. – Eu não sei como dizer isso. – Ela falou em tom choroso.

Edgar se aproximou e segurou as mãos dela.

- Não precisa ter medo. – Falou tranqüilizador e Lucy abriu um mínimo sorriso.

A grifinória respirou fundo tomando coragem e despejou de uma vez só antes que pudesse pensar em vacilar.

- Você é maravilhoso, Ed. Eu te adoro, mas... Não está certo a gente continuar junto.

O moreno abaixou os olhos.

- Eu tenho um carinho enorme por você, mas você merece alguém que te _ame_. Eu juro que tentei, mas...

- Mas é com o Sirius que você vai ficar, não é?

- Não. Não agora pelo menos. – Lucy respondeu triste.

- Eu só quero a sua felicidade. – Edgar falou levantando o rosto dela.

- E eu a sua. – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Você vai querer continuar sendo meu amigo? – Perguntou receosa.

Edgar ficou sério por uns instantes, mas depois sorriu também.

- É o que tínhamos combinado, não é?

- É. Sem ressentimentos?

- Sem ressentimentos. Triste, é claro, mas vai passar.

A loirinha abriu um enorme sorriso. Um sorriso de felicidade e de alívio, sentia como se uma carga pesadíssima saísse de seus ombros num passe de mágicas.

Os dois se abraçaram e ela pensou que tinha sido muito melhor do que ela esperava, mesmo sem ter tomado sua providente _Felix Felicis_.

* * *

Lily caminhava a passos rápidos para a torre dos Leões. Já tinha terminado sua ronda noturna, de agora em diante o trabalho era dos professores da escola e ela sabia que Filch adorava auxiliá-los nessa _nobre tarefa_. 

Estava virando num corredor do terceiro andar quando deu de cara com dois alunos da Sonserina.

- Mulciber e Avery. Posso saber o que os dois fazem nos corredores fora de horário?

- Acho que não é da sua conta, _sangue-ruim_. – Falou o primeiro com ar de desprezo.

Lily não se abalou, já estava mais do acostumada com esse tipo de tratamento dos alunos da Sonserina.

- Mas eu como monitora-chefe digo que _é_ da minha conta, se não quiserem entrar numa detenção, _claro_.

- Sabe sangue-ruim, você já era completamente insuportável apenas por existir e querer bancar a bruxa quando todos nós sabemos que apenas puros-sangues é que deviam aprender magia. Agora com esse cargo de monitora-chefe, ficou ainda mais... _Detestável_.

A ruiva estreitou os olhos, mas antes que tivesse qualquer reação, Avery falou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você sabe que seus dias brincando de bruxa estão contados, não sabe? É apenas uma questão de tempo pra que toda a comunidade bruxa perceba que a filosofia de Lord Voldemort...

- Cale essa sua boca nojenta! – Lily apontou a varinha para Avery. – Me poupe desse seu discurso idiota, sobre quem é bruxo de verdade ou não. Se quer saber eu e mais metade dessa escola que vocês consideram 'sangue sujo' somos muito mais bruxos do que você e seus amiguinhos medíocres.

- Estupefaça!

Lily voou longe e sua varinha foi arrancada de sua mão com o golpe.

- Nós vamos lhe ensinar algumas boas maneiras, _Evans_.

Os dois sonserinos se aproximaram de Lily com as varinhas em punho e a ruiva ficou em pé sem saber como recuperar sua varinha para se defender.

Mas no momento que Lily aceitou que era a hora de fazer funcionar seus aprendizados na aula de feitiços não-verbais, Avery e Mulciber foram lançados pra longe da grifinória, acertados pelo mesmo feitiço que haviam utilizado há pouco.

- Black? – Lily arregalou os olhos surpresa.

Sirius sorriu e entregou a ela a varinha que tinha pego ao lado dos sonserinos.

- Seria melhor tomar mais cuidado, _monitora-chefe_.

- Obrigada Black.

- Em detenção, amanhã, Sirius Black, por agredir dois alunos.

Lily balançou a cabeça, completamento descrente, de onde tinha surgido Bellatrix Black?

- Avery e Mulciber em detenção amanhã, por também atacarem uma aluna. – A ruiva avisou os sonserinos e Bellatrix discordou.

- Apenas o Mulciber te atacou, monitora Evans, portanto apenas ele está em detenção.

E sem esperar resposta, a morena girou a capa do uniforme e desapareceu pelo corredor sendo seguida de perto pelos dois sonserinos.

- De onde ela surgiu? – Sirius verbalizou os pensamentos dele e de Lily.

Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Não duvido que estivesse aí o tempo todo. – A ruiva encarou o maroto num misto de alívio e gratidão. – Nunca pensei que seria grata por ver você desacatando duas normas da escola.

- Duas?

- Estar fora da torre em horário não permitido e azarar um aluno.

- Viu como esse monte de regras pode prejudicar os estudantes? Sempre disse isso...

Lily sorriu de leve mas não respondeu. Fizeram em silêncio todo o resto do acminho até a Torre da Grifinória.

Quando a ruiva chegou finalmente ao dormitório feminino suas amigas já tinham ido dormir. Queria contar para Lucy o que acontecera, mas pelo visto teria que esperar até o fim das aulas do dia seguinte.

* * *

**N/a:**

Olá!! Continuo rápida, não??

Bom, esse capítulo foi um alívio pra mim. Sinceramente, não sei como eu aguentei escrever a Lucy tanto tempo com o Edgar... A grande torcida que não via a hora desses dois terminarem é que deve estar feliz... rsrsrs Outro alívio pra mim foi a conversa da Gwen com o Remito, espero não tê-lo feito sofrer muito, mas... É melhor asssim já que o Remus é da Nym (e da Jane também!!!) pra sempre!!

Então... Já vou, beijos pra todo mundo que está lendo e em especial para: **Cin** (é 'defícil' essa vida de escrever com pressa!! huhauha Pode se juntar à turma que vai bater na Gwen, eu estou na lista também! rsrsrs Beijos!!), **tahh halliwell** (Olá! Não precisa logar, deixando review é o que importa! huahauha Eu concordo que J/L até brigando são muito fofos, e quanto à Lucy... Apartir desse capítulo o coraçãozinho dela está livre né? Veremos... huahuaha Beijos!!!), **Yuufu** (Pára tudo! OMG que saudades de você filha desnaturada! Tudo bem que eu também sou muito sumida, mas... Deve ser de família hauhauha Eu desculpo o palavreado, ainda mais se você ler a review da Jane! Nossa, a gente chega a sentir as vibrações dela contra a Gwen! rsrs Ah... Eu gostei de DH exceto por umas coisas que me deixaram com raiva/indignada, mas... Acho que tudo fez sentido! A Lucy com o Remus? Hum... Quem sabe! rsrsrs Beijos filhota, amo você!!), **miss Jane Poltergeist** (OMG'2'! Sabe que eu estava morrendo de saudades de você sua sumida?!? Cheguei a matar o Remus em NSM pra ver se você aparecia pelo menos pra me xingar! hauhauahuah Bricadeira, eu vi seu desespero e prometo que vou postar logo o capíulo de NSM, ta? Só que hoje não dá mais tempo... Quanto à esse capítulo... Bom, eu vou ter que responder sua review por e-mail porque eu estou num Cyber e as pessoas -como sempre- estão me dando aqueles olhares reprovadores do tanto que eu passei mal relendo sua ira contra a Gwen... Ah, já terminei DH, e você? Posso contar as coisas que eu não gostei??? rsrsrs Beijos linda Mummys ainda ama você! -já que você apareceu vou lá ressucitar o Remus...-), **-Laura-** (oie!! Bom, na verdade todo mundo ficou com raiva da Gwen, né? Até eu!! rsrs E a Lily vai ter mesmo que se desculpar e logo! hehehe Beijos linda!!), **Miss Moony** (Oie!! 'probleminha peludo' foi ótimo! huahuaha Concordo com você, a Gwen devia ficar chateada mas pelo menos ficasse pelo motivo certo, né? Quanto a Lucy... Com o coração livre apartir de agora vamos ver o que ela vai fazer... É capaz da doida querer ficar com o Snape! huahauha Credo! E a Lily e o James vão se acertar logo, prometo. E com isso nossos amados marotos vão ter mais participações... Você que é foférrima e muito boazinha! rsrs Um beijão lindinha!! ), **JhU Radcliffe **(Oi linda!! Bom, o ff é bobo mesmo, sempre faz isso! Vamos matar a Gwen, tá? Se ABA tiver continuação, a Gwen morre! huahuahaua Tadinho, o Remus merece alguém como a Jane, né? Beijos lidinha!!).

É isso... Volto assim que puder tá? E vocês deixem muitas review´s pra eu não desistir! rsrsrs

Beijos enormes!!


	31. DCAT

**Capítulo 30 – DCAT**

Torre dos Leões, dormitório _feminino_ do sétimo ano. Lily acabara de contar para as amigas como Sirius a defendeu contra os Sonserinos e como fora flagrado pela monitora que lhe aplicou uma detenção.

- Não se culpe, Lis. Ele já está mais do que acostumado, e aposto que se divertiu muito azarando os Sonserinos.

- Mesmo assim. Fico satisfeita pela professora McGonagall ter aceitado que eu monitorasse a detenção dele.

- Mas Lis, você odeia monitorar detenções dos marotos. – Falou Alice.

- Eu sei. Mas sinto que não agradeci suficiente, e ainda me sinto responsável por essa detenção. – Respondeu a ruiva abrindo seu livro de poções.

Lucy deu de ombros e deitou na cama comendo uma barra de chocolate.

- Gwen, você não disse que tinha um assunto pra conversar com a gente?

- Tenho... Professor Kirke, a pedido de Dumbledore, está montando um grupo "clandestino" - A garota fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos – de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Grupo de DCAT? Porquê isso? – Perguntou Lily.

- Pra quem estiver disposto a lutar contra as forças de Voldemort. Vai ser como um grupo de estudos de matéria avançada.

- Sou candidata! – Lucy levantou da cama num pulo – O que eu preciso fazer pra entrar nesse grupo?

- Ser escolhida. Não vai entrar qualquer aluno, vai participar apenas quem for escolhido por se destacar em alguma coisa.

- Eu sou a melhor aluna de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas! – A loirinha falou alegre fazendo as amigas rirem. – Quem é que está escolhendo os participantes?

Gwenda se ajeitou melhor na cama, cruzou as pernas e abriu um sorriso quase maníaco antes de responder:

- Eu.

Lucy soltou um gritinho e correu até a cama de Gwenda.

- Estou dentro, não estou?

- Não. – A morena respondeu rindo da cara de decepção de Lucy – O que você tem de especial pra ser aceita?

- Gwen não faz isso com a coitadinha! – Falou Lily – Ela vai ter um _colapso_ se ficar fora disso.

- Deixa, Lis. Eu tenho um _trunfo_. – Falou a loirinha fazendo Gwenda arquear uma sobrancelha desconfiada. - Não que minhas habilidades com _TdCM_ não seja um ótimo argumento, mas vocês esqueceram que eu sou Legilimente?

Gwenda abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Bem vinda, Lucy. Você é a primeira participante do "Gwen de DCAT".

- "Gwen de DCAT"? – Perguntou Lily levantando os olhos do livro de poções.

- Ficou uma ótima pronúncia, não? – Gwenda falou orgulhosa.

- E quantas pessoas vão participar do "Gwen de DCAT"? – Perguntou Alice.

- Inicialmente, dez pessoas. Professor Kirke quer poucos alunos nessa primeira experiência.

As meninas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, as quatro se encarando como se ocorresse à todas elas a mesma idéia. Foi Lucy quem traduziu o sentimento delas em palavras:

- Nós quatro deveríamos participar. Eu sou Legilimente, Alice pode ver coisas através dos sonhos e Lily pode sentir quando está acontecendo alguma coisa errada.

- Você esquece que eu não posso controlar meus sonhos, Lucy. – Falou Alice – E não lembro dos sonhos depois...

- E eu ainda não consigo controlar as tais vibrações negativas.

Gwenda e Lucy trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- É pra isso que vai servir o grupo, Lis. – Falou a morena – Aperfeiçoar as habilidades naturais que alguns estudantes especiais têm.

- Sinto muito, Gwen. Mas não vai dar pra eu participar do seu grupo. Já estou transbordando de coisas pra fazer e não vou dar conta nem da metade desse jeito.

- Lice? – Gwenda fez sua melhor cara de pidona.

- Ainda não sei se eu quero, o negócio dos sonhos é muito ruim pra mim. Mas prometo que vou pensar.

- Acho que você é a única participante voluntária, Lucy.

- Voluntária não, desesperada! – Falou Lily sorrindo.

A loirinha riu.

- Claro que não, só precisamos de um por cento dos estudantes de Hogwarts, Gwen. Vamos montar esse grupo em dois tempos. – Lucy piscou um olho.

- Como assim, _'vamos'_? Já está se incluindo na seleção dos alunos também?

- Sim. Como primeira e única participante do grupo eu tenho o cargo de... De... Sei lá, '_caça-talentos'_?

As quatro amigas riram.

* * *

Torre dos Leões, dormitório _masculino_ do sétimo ano. Sirius acabara de contar para os amigos como defendeu Lily dos Sonserinos e como fora flagrado por Bellatrix que lhe aplicou uma detenção.

- Você não devia ter feito uma coisa dessas por aquela ingrata. – Foi o comentário de James quando terminou a narrativa do amigo.

- Até parece que você não faria o mesmo, Pontas.

- Disse certo, _faria_. Depois de ela ter me ameaçado como ameaçou, não moveria uma único dedo pra defendê-la.

- Eu concordo com o Almofadinhas. – Remus entrou na conversa. – Mesmo bravo com a Lily, você não a deixaria ser azarada pelos Sonserinos. Eram dois contra uma.

- Vocês também concordavam, e até apostaram, que eu não ficava dois dias sem falar com a _Evans_...

Remus fechou o livro que estava lendo e encarou James pensativo.

- Você pensa em abandonar de vez a idéia de conquistar a ruiva?

- Penso Remus. – O maroto ajeitou os óculos. – Nunca me fez muito bem gostar dela.

- Mas James, você nunca quis _de verdade_ se aproximar da Evans. Você sabe que eu entendo de garotas, mas nunca entendi a _monitora_, mesmo assim acho que não é provocando ela que você vai conseguir alguma coisa...

- Cheguei ao fundo do poço. – James desabou na cama e sorriu. – Ouvindo conselho do cachorro-mor de Hogwarts?

Remus sorriu e Sirius jogou seu travesseiro em James.

- Você sabe que eu estou certo, não sabe?

- Imagino que sim... – James deu de ombros. – De qualquer forma, eu estou com a Emily, e estamos muito bem.

- A Emily? – Perguntaram Remus e Sirius em uníssono. Sirius fez uma careta.

- Ela é pegajosa! E chata! E tem aquela voz irritante...

- Mas _não_ me odeia, _não_ me xinga, _não_ me evita e _não_ me ameaça.

- E também mexe bastante com você, hein? Ao invés de defendê-la, você só a comparou com os pontos negativos Lily...

James encarou a foto da ruiva que permanecia na cabeceira de sua cama e suspirou.

- Eu ainda gosto daquela pimentinha...

- Então mude de atitude. – Remus falou sorrindo.

- Não enquanto ela não me pedir desculpas. Ela ameaçou contar nosso segredo para o professor Dumbledore! E nem quis ouvir as minhas explicações!

- Olha, a conversa está ótima, mas eu tenho que ir... – Disse Sirius se levantando da cama. - Tenho uma detenção a cumprir.

* * *

O maroto chegou pontualmente oito da noite na cozinha onde seria sua detenção, picando frutas para os elfos.

- Boa noite, Black. – Cumprimentou Lily antes de abocanhar uma maçã.

- Evans? – Ele perguntou fazendo quase uma careta. A monitora-chefe sempre tornava suas detenções _memoráveis_.

- Eu pedi que McGonagall me deixasse monitorar a sua detenção.

- Hum...

Lily sorriu e se aproximou dele.

- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo.

- Não? Evans, você estava sem varinha e eles pretendiam te machucar...

- Mas eu nem sou sua amiga. Aliás, sempre que posso coloco você e o Potter em detenção...

Sirius deu de ombros e se aproximou da mesa de frutas e começou a cortá-las, sem auxílio de magia, do jeito que os elfos gostavam.

- Eu teria feito aquilo por qualquer pessoa. – Ele parou subitamente e um sorriso maroto se formou. – Qualquer não. Se fosse o Seboso, eu ajudava a azarar.

Lily sorriu.

- Você não devia falar uma coisa dessas na frente de uma monitora... Ainda mais do Severus. – A ruiva fez uma pausa. – Eu queria saber como posso te agradecer Black.

- Simples. Nunca mais me chame de _Black_. Eu detesto quando as pessoas me lembram que eu já fui daquela família.

- Não é mais?

- Eu saí de casa e provavelmente o meu nome já foi 'queimado' da árvore genealógica, estou morando agora com o Pontas, digo, o...

- O Potter.

- É... O _James_. Mas um tio meu morreu e me deixou uma boa herança, o que vai fazê-lo ser 'queimado' da _árvore _também, então nas próximas férias eu vou comprar um apartamento em Londres.

- E vai morar sozinho?

- Sim, o que tem demais? Você... Depois do que aconteceu, não pretende morar sozinha?

Lily ficou um instante em silêncio.

- Desculpe tocar no assunto... Foi sem querer.

- Está tudo bem. – Lily sorriu – Eu estou morando na casa da Lucy. É uma casa enorme e ela se sente muito sozinha lá. Não teria a sua coragem para morar sozinha.

- Não teria? Então está na grifinória por engano?

A ruiva riu de leve.

- Talvez... Quem sabe no fundo eu seja mesmo uma _Sonserina_... Mas é uma delícia morar com aquela doida da Lucy.

- Imagino. – Sirius sorriu e voltou a atenção para as frutas.

- Pára com isso. – A ruiva falou séria e balançou a varinha. Em dois segundos todas as frutas apareceram cortadas e separadas cada variedade em uma tigela diferente.

- Você acaba de quebrar uma regra! – Sirius falou estupefato. – Isso vai entrar para a história de Hogwarts.

- Você só está nessa detenção por minha causa, nada mais justo que eu te ajudar também.

Sirius sorriu.

- Até que você não é tão má quanto parece.

- Eu pareço má? – Lily perguntou num falso tom de ofendida.

- Se existia um nome que me causava medo, esse nome era Lily Evans.

- Nossa! – Lily gargalhou. – Preciso mudar essa imagem! Vou tentar ser menos nervosa com você daqui pra frente.

- Será que vou ganhar uma amiga?

- Você sabe o que é isso?

- Bom, na grifinória a Alice, a Gwenda e a Lucy são minhas amigas...

Lily estreitou os olhos.

- Mas já deu em cima da Lucy.

- Ah... Bom, se a sua preocupação é essa, fique sossegada. Eu não trairia meu melhor amigo.

- O Potter não gosta de ninguém além dele mesmo.

- Você é muito cabeça-dura, mas... Só o tempo vai provar se tem mesmo razão.

- É... – Lily achou melhor não discutir. – Vamos voltar para o Salão Comunal?

- Só mais uma coisa, como eu vou poder te chamar? Devo continuar com o '_senhorita Evans'_?

- Não precisa. Pode me chamar de Lily.

- Combinado, _Lily_.

* * *

O mês de outubro chegou com menos chuva e as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, que haviam sido suspensas no fim de setembro, foram retomadas para a felicidade de Lucy.

- Olá Marlene!

- Bom dia Lucy. Animada?

- Senti muita falta de TdCM, essas aulas ao ar livre são uma delícia.

- Mas não tivemos TdCM por apenas duas semanas! – A morena falou rindo.

- Pra mim é uma eternidade! É uma das aulas que eu mais gosto. Junto com DCAT, é claro.

- Vamos chegar mais perto? Pelo que soube, hoje vamos estudar os Clabberts, e eu os adoro!

Lucy concordou e elas se acomodaram o mais próximo possível da mesa do professor Kettleburn.

- Bom, hoje é ele quem está atrasado... – Lucy comentou fazendo Marlene sorrir. O costume da loirinha se atrasar era de conhecimento geral.

- Seu amigo, o Lupin, também está atrasado.

- Ah, o Remus. Ele não vem hoje, está doente.

- Ele falta bastante, não?

A loirinha abriu um mínimo sorriso antes de responder.

- Ele é muito doentinho... Está sempre com alguma coisa...

Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar, o professor Kettleburn chegou pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e comentando que 'devia estar mesmo muito atrasado, pois até a senhorita Eyelesbarrow já tinha chegado'.

- Como vocês já devem estar sabendo, hoje estudaremos os Clabberts. O Clabbert é uma criatura fascinante, arbóreo, lembra uma cruza de mico com sapo. Possui uma pústula no meio da testa que fica vermelha e faísca quando ele percebe algum perigo. Antigamente...

O professor seguiu as explicações enquanto cada aluno se dirigia até mesa dele pegar um Clabbert para si.

Enquanto ele falava sobre a história e características, Marlene começou a conversar com o seu animalzinho.

- Lene você está bem?

- Sim. Você não devia apertar o _Arnold_ desse jeito...

- _Arnold_?

- Sim, é o nome do seu Clabbert. E você está machucando a patinha dele.

- Oh. Desculpe, Arnold. Assim está melhor?

O animal soltou um grunhido e Marlene traduziu para a loirinha.

- Ele disse que está bastante confortável agora.

Lucy riu.

- Lene você é tão convincente que parece que está conversando de verdade com eles.

- Lucy, eu estou conversando de _verdade_ com eles.

- Isso definitivamente _não_ é possível.

Foi a vez de Marlene rir.

- Na magia tudo é possível.

- Por um acaso você já esteve em Nárnia?

- Nárnia? O que é isso?

- Nada, esquece. – Lucy achou que não era o momento pra falar sobre Nárnia com Marlene. – Mas você pode conversar com todos os animais?

- Sim. Todos que _quiserem_ conversar.

- Isso me dá idéias...

- Senhoritas Eyelesbarrow e Mckinnon, já fizeram o exercício? – Perguntou o professor Kettleburn parando em frente as duas setimanistas.

- Exercício? Desculpe professor, mas nós estávamos...

- Conversando. – Completou um tanto irritado. – Se gostam tanto de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas quanto dizem, deviam, ao menos, prestar atenção na aula.

As garotas se desculparam mais uma vez e fizeram o exercício pedido pelo professor.

* * *

Depois das aulas da tarde as setimanistas da Grifinória tinham como costume sentar para descansar à sombra de uma árvore à beira do lago negro. Como naquela tarde Lily tinha uma reunião com os monitores e Alice estava com Frank, apenas Lucy e Gwenda mantinham a tradição.

Naquele momento Lucy contava para a amiga que tinha convidado Marlene para participar do grupo de DCAT.

- E além de tudo ela é ótima aluna de transfiguração e poções.

- Então eu já tenho duas participantes voluntárias. – Gwenda falou sorrindo. – Queria tanto que a Lily e a Lice aceitassem participar.

- Eu ouvi meu nome... – Comentou Alice se aproximando das amigas.

- Alice, você precisa aceitar participar do grupo especial de DCAT. – Falou Gwen olhando para cima e cobrindo os olhos com a mão por causa do sol forte que estava de frente pra ela. – Daqui a poucos meses vamos sair da proteção de Hogwarts e, querendo ou não, você vai ter que enfrentar a guerra. Não é melhor que esteja preparada, para o caso de algum... Imprevisto?

Alice ficou um tempo encarando Gwen, depois sentou no seu lugar preferido, com os pés dentro da água e olhou sorridente para Lucy.

- Você acha que eu devo aceitar, Lu? Não sei se ela foi convincente o bastante.

- Olha... Se eu fosse usar o _meu método_ de persuasão, você provavelmente estaria com uma varinha encostada no pescoço. – A loirinha falou sorrindo.

- Então eu vou aceitar logo, antes que ela apele para a '_caça-talentos'_.

- Ótimo. Muito sensato Lice.

- Queria saber se existe a possibilidade do Frank participar também?

- Claro que sim! Bom, então agora temos _quatro_ participantes! – Gwenda exclamou feliz. – Só faltam seis...

* * *

**N/a:**

Olá pessoal!!

Ainda tem alguém por aqui?? o.O

Bom, eu não tenho muito pra falar sobre a demora para atualizar (_apenas que foi um pouco de tudo da mistura trabalho-faculdade-casamento_), mas quero agradecer as review's e e-mail's que tenho recebido pedindo para continuar... Vocês são umas gracinhas. Também quero dedicar essa postagem à minha filhinha Jane que conversou comigo essa semana e me estimulou a voltar, Jane lindinha, esse capítulo é especial à você flor! XD

Um beijo especial para as review's do capítulo passado: **miss Jane Poltergeist**, **Srta. Wheezy**, **Jhu Radcliffe**, **.Insane.Marauder**., **Mrs.Na Potter**, **Miss Moony**, **Andrew Stepking**, **Rose Anne Samartinne** e** Lin Argabash**.

Depois de alguns meses vocês ainda lembram da campanha do SAL?

Críticas, elogios, reclamações, sugestões... O 'GO'em baixo de cada capítulo funciona como um perfeito **SAL** (Tempero para eu escrever melhor, ou simplesmente: **S**erviço de **A**tendimento ao **L**eitor), e seu comentário é recebido 24 horas por dia!


	32. Felix Felicis

**

* * *

**

**Resumo dos capítulos anteriores** (necessário depois de tanto tempo com a fic em hiatus...)

Lily e Lucy voltam de Nárnia e descobrem que apesar de terem passado sete dias por lá, em Hogwarts passaram apenas dois dias e que nesse tempo Gwen tinha desenvolvido uma aversão infantil à Remus, que ela descobrira ser um lobisomem. Lucy e Gwenda discutem por causa disso, passam alguns dias sem se falar, mas depois voltam às boas, cada uma prometendo não interferir nas vontades e decisões da outra. Lily e Lucy conversam abertamente com Dumbledore sobre tudo o que aconteceu em Nárnia e Lily decide não contar ao professor sobre os marotos serem animagos ilegais. A ruiva discute com James por causa disso e ameaça contar a verdade à Dumbledore, James se irrita e passa a ignorá-la deixando o clima ainda mais tenso na torre dos leões. Depois que Lucy e Gwenda fazem as pazes, Lily decide contar para os amigos sobre os acontecimentos de Nárnia e eles prometem fazer o que for possível para ajudar a ruiva em sua missão. Remus sai da enfermaria e Gwen pede a ele um tempo para decidir se consegue conviver com o fato dele ser um lobisomem. Remus aceita, mas tem certeza que está tudo terminado entre eles. Lucy finalmente toma coragem e termina seu namoro com Edgar e eles prometem continuarem amigos apesar de tudo. Lily é atacada por sonserinos quando volta tarde da noite de uma ronda e Sirius a socorre, mas é colocado em detenção por Bellatrix que aparece 'do nada'. Gwen conta para as amigas sobre o grupo de DCAT que o professor Kirke quer criar e Lucy, primeira participante do grupo, diz que vai ajudar a amiga a recrutar participantes. Sirius e James conversam sobre a detenção que o maroto vai ter que cumprir por ter ajudado Lily e ele e Remus desconfiam que James não esqueceu completamente a ruiva, apesar de estar namorando Emily. James lembra os amigos que já está há vários dias sem conversar com Lily e que ninguém tinha acreditado que ele era capaz disso. Lily ajuda Sirius na detenção e ele confessa que a ruiva era a única pessoa do mundo que ele tinha medo. Lily decide mudar um pouco essa sua imagem e diz para Sirius que vai tentar ser amiga dele, assim como as outras grifinórias são. Lucy descobre que Marlene pode conversar com os animais e a convida para participar do grupo de DCAT. Gwenda e Lucy conseguem convencer Alice a participar do grupo com Frank.

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – Felix Felicis**

* * *

Lily, Alice e Gwenda estavam no dormitório feminino se preparando para dormir. Lily terminava de separar os materiais que usaria no dia seguinte e conferir se realmente estava com todos os deveres em dia.

- Estava aqui pensando... – Começou Gwenda que estava sentada em frente à penteadeira, arrumando o cabelo. – Vocês lembram daquela aula sobre animagia que tivemos no ano passado? Uma aula que foi dada pelo James e pelo Sirius?

- Lembro, foi uma aula ótima. – Respondeu Alice.

- Na época eu devia ter desconfiado que eles fossem animagos ilegais. Se soubesse disso antes daquela noite terrível em que fui pega tão de surpresa, com certeza não ficaria com remorso de denunciá-los para Dumbledore.

- Queria saber o que você ganha com a expulsão deles, Lily.

- Agora nada. Mas há pelo menos um ano atrás eu ganharia o sossego que tem sido sem as provocações do Potter.

- Não foi por esse motivo que eu levantei o assunto. – Protestou Gwenda, chateada com os rumos que a conversa estava tomando. – Foi porque, sendo eles animagos com tão pouca idade, isso significa que são alunos extremamente brilhantes.

Lily girou os olhos.

- Fale isso na frente do Sirius e do Potter. Eles vão ficar cheios de si e vão ter a certeza absoluta de que fazer algo ilegal realmente compensa.

- Lily, por Merlin, você está entendendo tudo errado. Eu sei que eles _não estão certos_ em burlar uma lei ministerial, ainda assim, até você tem que admitir que é brilhante conseguirem o intento de serem animagos com a idade que têm.

- É...

- Bom, eu concordo. – Comentou Alice – Mas, onde você pretende chegar Gwen?

- Estou pensando em convidá-los para participar do _Gwen de DCAT_.

- Quando você teve essa idéia?

- Na verdade foi a Lucy que mencionou e...

- A Lucy. É claro que tinha que ter o dedo da fã número um dos marotos.

- Por falar nisso, onde ela está?

- Não sei Alice. – Lily andou lentamente até sua cama. – Ela não tem me contado quase nada ultimamente. Diz que se a monitora-chefe não sabe, não tem porque puni-la, então prefere não me contar.

- O que será que ela está aprontando?

- Nada de errado. – Respondeu a loirinha que entrou no quarto a tempo de ouvir a pergunta de Gwenda. – Apenas queria dar uma volta pelo castelo à noite.

- Andar pelo castelo?

- Exatamente. É tão... Divertido...

Lily e Alice se encararam achando absurda a observação da loirinha.

- Não é como se estivéssemos te conhecendo agora... – Alice comentou sorrindo.

- Vocês fazem muito mau juízo de mim. – Lucy se fingiu de ofendida e deitou na cama de Lily.

- Como a Lice falou... A gente te conhece um pouquinho pra saber que você logo vai aparecer com uma novidade... – Falou Lily mexendo no cabelo da amiga.

* * *

No dia seguinte Gwenda pediu para Lucy convidar James e Sirius para o grupo de DCAT, mas que fizesse isso longe de Remus.

- Pelo menos por enquanto eu não quero convidá-lo. E se ele souber do grupo vai ficar chateado de ter sido excluído.

A loirinha concordou, mas não sem protestar, claro, e a oportunidade para falar com os dois marotos apareceu ainda antes do café da manhã.

- Preciso falar com vocês.

- Bom dia Lucy. – Cumprimentou Sirius.

- _Bonjour_ Sirius, _bonjour_ James. Onde está o Remus?

- Saiu mais cedo, ele queria passar na biblioteca.

- Ótimo. Vocês têm um tempinho?

Ambos responderam que sim e sentaram com ela num canto afastado do salão comunal. Lucy explicou detalhadamente os objetivos do grupo de DCAT e também os motivos que levaram ela e Gwenda a convidá-los.

- E a Gwen não quer que o Remus participe?

- Não. Mas isso não significa necessariamente que ele não vá participar.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu posso '_ajeitar'_ as coisas muito bem. Ela nem vai desconfiar que tenha dedo meu na história. Ainda assim, é melhor que o Remus realmente não saiba de nada.

- Se é assim... – James deu de ombros. – Vou adorar participar.

- _Jay_, a Lis não vai estar...

- Melhor assim.

- Quando você vai parar com isso?

- Quando a sua amiguinha arrogante vier me pedir desculpas.

Lucy respirou fundo e esperou pacientemente que dois estudantes do segundo ano se afastassem o suficiente para poder comentar.

- Eu não sei qual o motivo que levou vocês a se tornarem animagos ilegais. Mas também pouco me importa se vocês fizeram isso pra desafiar o Ministério, ou para provar para si mesmos que têm capacidade. Mas pra Lily isso faz diferença, ela realmente se importa com os _motivos_...

- Lucy, a Evans não me deu chance de explicar.

- Mas James...

- Lucy, esquece... O Remus e eu estamos há dias falando a mesma coisa e ele não escuta.

- Se é assim... – A loirinha deu de ombros. – Mas se precisar que eu dê 'uma mãozinha' é só falar.

James sorriu agradecido e os três desceram para o salão principal.

* * *

- Porque demorou tanto?

Lily já estava na aula de feitiços quando Lucy sentou ao seu lado.

- Estava conversando com o James e o Sirius.

- Hum...

- E eles? Aceitaram? – Perguntou Gwenda, que estava na cadeira da frente, virando todo o corpo para trás.

- Aceitaram Gwen. Acharam uma ótima idéia, apesar de concordarem comigo que a presença do Remus é imprescindível para o bom andamento do grupo.

- Esse assunto está temporariamente encerrado.

- Até parece que não conhece a Lucy. – Alice entrou na conversa. – Vai bater na mesma tecla até que você concorde com ela...

- Vencida pelo cansaço. – Completou Lily.

- Geralmente eu consigo.

- Deixe-me ver... Lucy, Marlene, Alice, Frank, James e Sirius. Tenho seis pessoas, faltam quatro. Se eu realmente não conseguir preencher alguma dessas vagas até a data de entrega da lista, o Remus entra. Combinado?

- Ótimo. Prometo esperar pacientemente. – Falou Lucy sorrindo.

- Você devia convidar a Dorcas. – Lily sussurrou, pois o professor Flitwick estava passando ali perto. – Ela é uma ótima aluna, e também uma ótima oclumente.

- Oclumente? – Lucy perguntou empolgada. – Nós duas formaríamos uma boa dupla.

- Pensei que você não gostasse da Dorcas, Lucy...

- Águas passadas. Nárnia abriu meus horizontes... – A loirinha comentou irônica. – E então, vai convidá-la?

- É uma boa idéia. – A morena deu de ombros. – Se ela aceitar...

- Eu posso falar com ela.

- Obrigada Lily.

- Não há de que. Agora vamos prestar atenção na aula, antes que o professor nos dê uma bronca.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite quando Lucy chegou ao salão comunal. Apenas os marotos, exceto James, estavam sentados perto da lareira e ela entrou a tempo de ouvir a última frase de Remus.

-... A Gwen nem me olha na cara!

- Remus, você tem que ir conversar com ela! – Se intrometeu a loirinha, sentando ao lado de Peter no sofá. – Vai ficar até quando nessa expectativa, nessa angústia?

Remus baixou os olhos.

- Ela disse que precisava de um tempo pra pensar, pra se 'acostumar'...

- Tempo, tempo... – Lucy falou impaciente. – Quanto tempo? Um mês? Um ano? Dez anos?

- Lucy... Calma. – Interveio Sirius – Não é culpa _dele_, lembra?

A loirinha sorriu.

- Eu sei. Só não agüento te ver assim Remus. – Ela falou carinhosa.

- Mas eu não tenho muita opção, não é?

- Quer que eu converse com ela?

- Melhor não. – Remus sorriu agradecido.

Lucy suspirou resignada e começou a enrolar uma mecha do cabelo.

- Porque _tanta_ preocupação? – Perguntou Sirius.

Ela olhou de Sirius para Remus e sorriu marota.

- Eu quero saber se ainda tenho alguma chance com o lobinho! Se a Gwen não quer, que desocupe a vaga, porque tem quem queira.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e Remus sorriu corado.

- Você está falando sério? – Perguntou Peter.

- E porque não? Remus é um ótimo partido! É divertido, inteligente, carinhoso, reservado, fiel e... Eu já disse que é muito gato?

Sirius engasgou e Lucy aproveitou pra piscar o olho pra Remus que sorriu também.

- O que você acha Remus? Quer namorar comigo?

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – Falou Sirius ainda sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- E porque eu estaria?

- Lucy, acorda! Esse aqui. – Sirius apontou para Remus. – É o Aluado!

A loirinha riu e estendeu a mão para Remus.

- Oh! Prazer Aluado, sou a Lucy. E então, quer namorar comigo?

Remus gargalhou e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Sirius.

- É melhor parar Lucy, senão o Sirius vai ter um troço aqui.

- Não sei por quê! – A loirinha levantou do sofá. – Bom... Boa noite pra vocês.

Ela passou a mão na cabeça de Peter que continuava sentado e deu um beijinho no rosto de Sirius.

- E você pensa na minha proposta, ok Remus?

- Prometo pensar com carinho. – Ele respondeu olhando de soslaio para Sirius.

Lucy subiu risonha para o dormitório.

- Será que ela estava falando sério mesmo? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu acho que sim...

- Você não tem que achar nada Peter! E você não pode aceitar, Aluado!

- E porque não?

- Porque é a Lucy! Como você vai namorar a Lucy?

Remus deu de ombros.

- Ela está livre, eu também. Nos damos super bem... Qual seria o problema?

- Ela é nossa amiga! A gente não pode ficar com uma _amiga_!

- Desde quando existe essa regra entre os marotos, Sirius? – Perguntou Peter.

- Desde que eu estou falando e pronto!

- Cuidado que eu posso me lembrar disso Sirius... – Remus falou piscando um olho e em seguida subiu para o dormitório.

* * *

Sirius passou alguns dias preocupado com as idéias de Lucy em namorar Remus. Mas como a loirinha não tocou mais no assunto, ele pareceu se acalmar.

Lucy por sua vez se divertia muito quando Remus lhe contava sobre a preocupação de Sirius.

Já havia chegado o último final de semana de outubro e James continuava mantendo distância de Lily. A ruiva não podia estar mais feliz, já que podia se dedicar totalmente aos estudos dos NIEM´s sem ser incomodada por James durante as aulas, na biblioteca, no salão comunal, durante as refeições...

- Estou descendo. – Anunciou Lucy depois de trocar de roupa e pentear o cabelo.

- Não se esqueça que vamos estudar DCAT ainda hoje de manhã Lucy.

- Mas Lily! Hoje é domingo! E dia das bruxas!

- Então, ótimo dia pra estudar uma matéria tão importante.

- Não podemos deixar para a tarde? Eu queria tanto descansar hoje...

Lily apenas sinalizou com a cabeça que não e Lucy se deu por vencida.

- Gwen, você pode descer comigo? Vou precisar da sua ajuda.

A morena concordou e desceu com Lucy parando em frente à escada dos dormitórios masculinos.

- O que você pretende?

- Minha _Felix Felicis_ acabou e eu não tenho tempo nem os ingredientes para fazer uma nova, então decidi pegar um pouco no estoque dos marotos.

- Por que não _pede_ a eles?

- Eu já pedi e o Sirius negou categoricamente. Queria cobrar pela poção.

Gwenda riu.

- Então você pretende...

- Pegar escondido, lógico! Eles estão treinando quadribol, mas podem voltar a qualquer momento então preciso que você fique aqui para evitar que eles subam enquanto eu estiver no dormitório deles.

- Vou tentar.

A loirinha subiu silenciosamente até o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano que era ainda mais desorganizado do que ela imaginava, à exceção de duas camas que ela presumiu, acertadamente, serem de Remus e Frank.

- Nossa, que bagunça! Agora Lucy pense como eles... Onde você guardaria uma poção tão importante?

Vários minutos se passaram até que ela encontrasse um compartimento secreto atrás da cama de um dos marotos (ela supôs que fosse do Sirius pela quantidade de cartas e fotos de garotas na mesinha de cabeceira), dentro haviam vários frascos etiquetados com todo o tipo de poção que a loirinha pudesse imaginar.

- Veritaserum... Nossa! Será que eles _fizeram_ ou _arranjaram_?

Nesse momento ela ouviu uma algazarra no corredor e imaginou corretamente que Gwenda não tivera sucesso em conter os marotos.

Mais do que depressa guardou os frascos, empurrou a cama de volta para o lugar e se jogou dentro de um armário.

- Eu sou contra. – Era a voz do Remus. Lucy abriu uma pequena fresta da porta para poder observá-los.

- Aluado, pensa no quanto vai ser divertido! – Falou Sirius se aproximando perigosamente do armário em que Lucy estava escondida.

- É, pensa pelo lado bom, a Gwen pode repensar e querer voltar com você.

- Verdade James? E _você_? Pretende ver a reação de quem, da Emily ou da _Lily_?

- Eu acho que a reação da Lily poderia ser _muito_ interessante. – Falou Sirius enquanto sentava na cama que Lucy adivinhou ser a dele e tirava a camisa de quadribol.

- Oh, Merlin... – Sussurrou a loirinha mordendo o canto do lábio inferior, completamente hipnotizada.

- Poção do amor Sirius, se você não sabe, é ilegal!

Foi a frase que bastou para Lucy se recompor e parar de olhar para Sirius.

- Poção do amor? – Por sorte ela conseguiu não gritar.

- E daí Aluado? Desde quando isso é _problema_?

- Desde, pelo menos, quando James se tornou o _monitor-chefe_.

- Bom essa vida de monitor-chefe está muito monótona. Eu pensava que pelo menos podia servir pra eu me aproximar da Evans, mas... Agora cada reunião que eu tenho que aturar ela, pra mim, é uma chatice.

- Deve estar doente... – Remus comentou levantando as mãos pro alto. – Olha, vocês já têm a minha opinião sobre o assunto, não quero nem ficar sabendo se vocês forem usar essa poção.

- Vai sair?

- Vou Sirius, combinei de estudar DCAT com as meninas.

James esperou Remus sair para comentar.

- Sem o aval do Remus...

- Vamos fazer assim mesmo Pontas. Ele vai nos agradecer quando a Gwen pedir pra voltar com ele.

- E você, o que pretende?

- Saber a reação da Lucy, é claro.

- Sabe que você pode se decepcionar, não sabe? Ela pode querer voltar com o Edgar ou pior...

- Pior que o Edgar?

- Já pensou se ela confessa que realmente gosta do Remus?

Sirius ficou em silêncio observando o frasco em suas mãos.

- Eu acho muito difícil...

- Agora guarde isso Almofadinhas. Vamos descer pra procurar nosso amigo Ranhoso.

Sirius concordou e, depois de guardar a poção e trocar de roupa, os dois desceram.

Lucy esperou um tempo antes de sair de seu esconderijo.

- Ah meus queridinhos... Vocês estão perdidos!

A loirinha arrastou mais uma vez a cama de Sirius e pegou os dois frascos que lhe interessavam: Felix Felicis e a poção do amor.

* * *

N/a:

Esses meninos não prestam! K k k k k Mas a Lucy é terrível também...

Deixo um beijo para o pessoal que comentou no capítulo passado (já faz tanto tempo... rsrsrs) ou que passou por aqui durante o período de hiatus: **miss Jane Poltergeist, Lily P Black, Yuufu, Lara Lynx Black, 1 Lily Evans**.

Agora tenho que ir, e para que eu volte logo só depende de vocês, quanto mais reviews, mais eu fico com vontade de voltar logo para respondê-las... Um beijo enorme para todos que ainda acompanham ABA e não se esqueçam de dar SAL à fic!!


	33. É EVANS pra você, POTTER!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 32 – É **_**EVANS**_** pra você, POTTER!**

* * *

- Eu vou lá agora mesmo e coloco os quatro em detenção.

- Não seja boba Lis. – Lucy falou despreocupada, mas com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Você é louca mesmo, Lucy! – Alice falou exasperada – Você mesma nos contou que eles pretendem dar aquela poção pra _nós_!

- A não ser que você queira sair por aí, agarrando metade da escola...

- Não é isso, Gwen. – A loirinha balançou a cabeça. – É que eu acho que detenção é pouco pra eles...

As três encararam Lucy estupefatas.

- Me deixa ver se entendi. – Lily falou pausadamente – Você é a nova partidária do Filch e acha que a tortura física deve ser re-adotada nessa escola?

- Não.

- Você sugere que a gente os entregue para os Comensais da Morte? – Arriscou Gwenda.

- Não.

- Sirva eles como prato principal para a Lula Gigante?

- Não, Alice. – Lucy gargalhou.

- O que é então, criatura? – Lily perguntou impaciente.

- Não é diversão que eles estão querendo? É o que vamos dar a eles. Nós vamos substituir a poção deles por um líquido qualquer e depois daremos um jeito para que _eles_ bebam a poção. De preferência no salão principal, na hora do jantar.

As três amigas encararam Lucy boquiabertas.

- Você é perigosa! – Alice falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Pra agir contra os marotos, você deve pensar como eles. – Justificou Lucy – Sirius e James principalmente já estão mais do que acostumados com detenções, uma a mais não faria a menor diferença.

- O que acha monitora chefe? – Perguntou Gwenda.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e andou pensativa até a cama que Lucy estava sentada.

- Qual é o plano? – A ruiva perguntou com um sorriso maroto, arrancando uma gargalhada da loirinha.

* * *

Depois de almoçarem Lily liberou as amigas para uma tarde livre, afinal era dia das bruxas, mas com o compromisso de se encontrarem para estudar mais um pouco antes do jantar.

Ainda assim ela decidiu passar aquela tarde de dia das bruxas na biblioteca, nunca lhe faltavam matérias para estudar.

Para a sua surpresa, além de alguns quintanistas estudando para os NOMs e de alguns alunos da Corvinal, havia ali um grifinório parecendo concentrado num livro de Herbologia.

- Que surpresa ver _você_ por aqui.

- Olá Ev-Lily.

A ruiva sorriu.

- Posso sentar aqui?

- Se não sentasse eu ficaria ofendido.

- Nunca pensei que você conhecesse o caminho da biblioteca Sirius.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente acaba precisando... – O maroto riu e deu de ombros.

Lily organizou seu material de estudo e começou a ler um livro de poções.

- Eu não sei se devia tocar nesse assunto... – Começou Sirius.

Lily levantou os olhos de sua leitura e encarou o maroto.

- Lily, você sabe do segredo do Remus desde o segundo ano não é?

- Sim.

- Nós também. Quando digo 'nós', significa James, Peter e eu. Apesar de ele tentar esconder, chega um dia que qualquer um com um pouco de inteligência, liga as coisas...

- É verdade. – Disse Lily sorrindo.

- Quando ficamos sabendo do problema dele, quase morremos de dó, mas só isso não bastava, James e eu queríamos fazer alguma coisa de concreto por ele. Foi aí que começamos a pesquisar tudo sobre lobisomens, até que descobrimos que um lobisomem, apesar de fazer mal a seres humanos, não oferece risco algum aos animais.

Lily arregalou os olhos, entendendo onde Sirius queria chegar.

- Foi só por isso que nos tornamos animagos ilegais Lily. Passamos três anos pesquisando, estudando, fazendo testes até que no quinto ano nós conseguimos. E desde então as transformações do Remus têm sido menos dolorosas, menos sofridas, porque apesar de tudo, James, Peter e eu estamos com ele nesse momento tão difícil...

- Ai Merlin...

- Você tem sido um tanto injusta com o James ultimamente...

- Eu não pensei... Ai Sirius, eu sou abominável! O Potter tentou me explicar, mas eu... Como eu sou terrível!

Sirius queria concordar, mas simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Você não é tão abominável assim, apenas nos julga rápido demais. E acontece que o Pontas está bem mal com essa situação... Mesmo que você não acredite, ele realmente gosta de você.

A ruiva ficou em silêncio durante um tempo e depois encarou Sirius com urgência.

- Você não veio estudar realmente, veio?

- Não. – Ele abriu um sorriso maroto. – Você encontra o James no campo de quadribol. Ele ama aquele lugar.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu e juntou apressada seu material.

* * *

Lily saiu quase correndo da biblioteca e só diminuiu o passo para retomar o fôlego quando chegou aos terrenos de Hogwarts e avistou James ao longe no campo de quadribol, dando voltas entre as balisas. Subiu as arquibancadas sem que ele percebesse sua presença, colocou o material de lado e ficou ali, observando ele procurar o pomo de ouro.

Quando enfim ele conseguiu localizar e capturar a pequena bolinha alada, Lily o aplaudiu timidamente.

James a encarou confuso e surpreso por vê-la ali e Lily comentou.

- Cento e cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória!

O maroto riu de leve e foi até as arquibancadas, sentando ao lado da ruiva.

- Olá. – Lily cumprimentou ainda controlando a respiração, mas dessa vez não pela corrida, para tomar coragem de falar tudo o que precisava.

James não respondeu. Limitou-se a um gesto de cabeça e continuou encarando o pôr do sol à sua frente.

- Eu vim... Vim te pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas? – Ele finalmente a encarou.

- Sim, eu tenho sido terrivelmente arrogante com você nos últimos anos. Acho que exagerei.

- Descobriu sozinha porque eu sou um animago ilegal?

- Na verdade não. Alguém teve que abrir os meus olhos...

Ele continuou em silêncio.

- É muito tarde?

- Talvez... – Ele voltou sua atenção para o campo de quadribol.

- Olha Potter, não vou negar que no início eu senti um alívio imenso não ter você no meu pé, me provocando o tempo todo. Mas ultimamente... Eu sei que posso me arrepender disso, mas... Ultimamente tem sido ruim ver você me ignorando o tempo todo. Chego a sentir falta de, _pelo menos_, brigar ou gritar um pouquinho...

James riu.

- Doeu muito? – O maroto perguntou. Lily estranhou a pergunta, mas ele continuou sorrindo. – Doeu muito admitir que sente a minha falta?

- Eu imaginava que fosse pior... – A ruiva sorriu. – Olha, eu estou conseguindo manter relações cordiais com o Sirius, quem sabe eu não consiga ser mais sociável com você também? É só não abusar...

- Se eu conseguir me conter...

Lily balançou a cabeça e os dois se abraçaram.

- Você vai conseguir parar com o 'É _EVANS_ pra você, POTTER!'?

- Acho que sim, _James_.

* * *

O jantar de dia das bruxas foi esplêndido. Como todo ano, imensas abóboras enfeitavam o salão principal e todos os alunos ganhavam brindes surpresas dentro de pacotinhos que explodiam nas mãos dos estudantes quando eram jogados pelos inúmeros morcegos que voavam pelo salão.

Devido ao acordo de trégua entre Lily e os marotos, pela primeira vez em sete anos, eles puderam se sentar com as meninas na festa de dia das bruxas e se divertirem bastante.

Depois do jantar as mesas foram afastadas e Dumbledore deu início a um descontraído baile. A festa não durou até muito tarde, pois os estudantes teriam aula no dia seguinte.

Quando as garotas voltaram para o dormitório no fim da noite, Lucy aproveitou a oportunidade para provocar Lily.

- Até que o James é bem divertido, não é ruiva?

- Sim... E também dança muito bem.

- Eu pensei que não viveria pra ver esse dia. – Comentou Alice. – Estou muito feliz com esse acordo de trégua entre vocês.

- Que ótimo, só não quero que fique passando bobagens nessas cabecinhas ocas de vocês...

- E a Gwen, hein? – Alice comentou casualmente e Lucy fechou a cara.

- Estava dançando com o Edgar quando saí do salão.

- Sabe Lu, eu acho impressionante o quanto você se dói pelo Remus. – Lily comentou maldosa.

- Ou é ciúme do Edgar? – Perguntou Alice.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Ed. Estou preocupada com o _Remus_. Ele fica muito tristinho...

Alice e Lily riram.

- Estamos felizes hoje, hein? – Comentou Gwenda entrando no quarto.

- Nem todas. – Respondeu Lucy apontando para a cama de Emily com as cortinas fechadas. – Parece que o James terminou com ela hoje à tarde. Está um pouco _agressiva_.

- O James terminou com ela? – Perguntou Alice. – Por quê?

- Imagino que um certo pedido de desculpas de uma ruiva da grifinória tenha influenciado bastante essa decisão dele... – Lucy comentou e Lily a acertou com uma travesseirada.

- Coitadinha da Brent... – Falou Alice recebendo olhares reprovadores.

- Vai dizer que realmente se importa? – Gwenda sorriu e mudou de assunto. – Tenho uma novidade, convidei o Edgar para participar do grupo de DCAT.

- O Ed?

- Sim Lucy, o Ed. Ele recebeu por três vezes seguidas o prêmio de aluno modelo em feitiços e é ótimo em transfiguração.

- Então faltam apenas duas vagas? – Perguntou Alice.

- A da Lily e a do Remus. – Falou Lucy sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Pode procurar outra pessoa para a vaga da Lily. – Falou a ruiva sorrindo também.

* * *

Na noite seguinte Lily e James fizeram, enfim, uma ronda juntos. E mesmo que ninguém pudesse acreditar se apenas ouvisse dizer, até que Lily estava bastante à vontade.

- Então naquela noite você queria nos seguir? – James perguntou gargalhando.

- Sim, tinha colocado na cabeça que ia pegar vocês três no flagra, aprontando alguma coisa.

- E foi a primeira vez que quebrava uma regra?

- Tecnicamente sim. Mas a Lucy já tinha me convencido outras vezes a visitar a cozinha fora de horário, ou vir embora mais tarde de Hogsmead... Coisas assim. Mas dessa vez a iniciativa tinha sido _minha_.

- Foi ruim?

- O quê?

- A detenção.

- Eu não peguei detenção... – Lily confessou um tanto encabulada.

James ficou em silêncio esperando se ela iria querer explicar.

- Logo alguns dias depois aconteceu o ataque dos Comensais contra os meus pais e eu fiquei durante muito tempo em estado de choque. Acho que a Minerva não teve coragem de me colocar em detenção.

- Sempre comentei que você era a preferida da McGonagall... E do Slughorn também.

Lily sorriu.

- Nada mais justo se você contar que sempre fui uma aluna bastante dedicada... Agora eu nunca consegui entender porque a Minerva gosta tanto de _você_! Está sempre aprontando e ela passando a mão na sua cabeça...

- A Minnie pode ser bastante carrasca quando ela quer. Mas não vamos mudar de assunto, o que você faria se tivesse descoberto o nosso segredo naquela noite?

- Não sei... Sinceramente eu não sabia o que pretendia descobrir. Foi Severus quem plantou essa idéia na minha cabeça anos atrás. Ele se preocupava muito com o que vocês faziam à noite nas ausências do Remus.

- Se preocupava tanto que quase se meteu numa enrascada tentando nos seguir.

- É, eu sei... Mas ele nunca admitiu que foi salvo por você. Ele sempre achou que você estava mais preocupado em se proteger e proteger os outros marotos, porque para ele, vocês saiam à noite para fazer alguma coisa extremamente perigosa e proibida.

- Não deixa de ser... – James comentou sorrindo.

Lily também sorriu.

- É claro que eu não dava muita importância para essa conversa dele, afinal ele geralmente mencionava isso quando eu questionava as atitudes dos amiguinhos dele. Mas é como se a idéia tivesse ficado na minha cabeça. Mesmo sem saber o que _iria_ ou o que eu _queria_ encontrar, era como se precisasse tirar a história a limpo.

- Como se precisasse provar pra você mesma que o Ranhoso estava errado?

A ruiva parou de andar e encarou James. O maroto conhecia bem aquela expressão de fúria.

- O que... – Começou ele.

- Não o chame de Ranhoso na minha frente. Você sabe que eu não gosto.

- Pensei que não estivesse mais falando com ele...

- E não estou. Mas isso não significa que eu aprove o modo como vocês falam dele. Severus foi um ótimo amigo, durante _anos_.

- Mas isso não o impediu de te chamar de... Bom, você-sabe-o-que.

Lily suavizou um pouco a expressão e voltou a andar.

- Ainda assim. Não quero ouvir nenhum de vocês ofendendo ele.

- Tudo bem. – James ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição. – Não vou discutir por causa daquele seb-_sujeito_.

- Obrigada. – A ruiva sorriu.

- Sabe, naquela noite em que você e a Lucy tentaram nos seguir, eu quase acreditei na história de sonambulismo da Lucy... Pelo menos pra mim, explicava o motivo de vocês duas fora da cama àquela hora.

- Até hoje ela se sente ressentida com a professora McGonagall por causa daquele '_Devido ao distúrbio da sua amiga'_.

O maroto riu e encarou o relógio de pulso.

- Bom monitora, acho que nosso horário de ronda acabou, temos que voltar para a torre dos leões.

- É verdade. – Lily suspirou. – Por um acaso... Você não estaria com a sua capa aí, estaria?

- Por um acaso... Eu sempre estou com ela. – James sorriu. – Quer ir a algum lugar?

- Cozinha. Estou morrendo de fome.

- À cozinha, então. – Falou o maroto cobrindo os dois com a capa.

* * *

- Dois de novembro. – Anunciou Lucy na mesa da grifinória durante o café da manhã.

- Que lindo! Você aprendeu a usar o calendário! – Brincou Alice.

Lucy mostrou língua para a amiga.

- Gwen, você não deveria entregar ao professor Kirke a lista com os nomes dos alunos que vão participar do grupo?

- Tinha que ter entregado até o dia das bruxas. É que ainda estou pensando em uma possibilidade. Na verdade duas possibilidades...

- Quais? – Perguntou Lily.

Gwenda não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e levantou indo até a mesa da Corvinal.

- Ela está falando com os gêmeos Prewet?

- Está, Lu.

Elas esperaram em silêncio pela volta da morena.

- Pronto. Já temos o nosso grupo. – Gwenda falou animada sentando novamente entre Alice e Lucy.

- Os Prewet?

- Sim. Você tem que admitir que eles são alunos fenomenais de Poções e também de DCAT...

- Admito. E admito que você venceu, o Remus está de fora. – Lucy sorriu.

- É uma pena... – Gwenda respondeu com o mesmo sorriso irônico que a loirinha.

* * *

Lucy aceitou acompanhar Gwenda à sala do professor Kirke para entregar a lista com o nome dos estudantes.

- O grupo está completo, professor, dez pessoas. Lucy, Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, James, Sirius, Frank, Edgar, Fabian e Gidean Prewet.

Professor Kirke analisou a listagem demoradamente.

- Eu mesmo não poderia ter formado um grupo tão completo!

- Obrigada, professor.

- E pra essa formação eu tenho um ajudante perfeito pra você, Gwenda.

O professor pousou o pergaminho na escrivaninha, molhou a pena no tinteiro e anotou um nome curto no alto da página.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, estendeu o pergaminho na direção da aluna. Lucy chegou mais perto pra poder ler também.

- Remus Lupin? – Gwenda perguntou incrédula.

- Sim, Remus é um de meus melhores alunos.

Gwenda colocou o papel de volta em cima da mesa e encarou o olhar risonho de Lucy.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

A loirinha conhecia bem aquele olhar de Gwenda. E como ela vivia 'mexendo seus pauzinhos' pra esse tipo de coisa acontecer, sabia muito bem o que a amiga estava pensando. Pensando corretamente, diga-se de passagem, afinal como Lucy tinha percebido que Gwenda daria um jeito de não incluir Remus no grupo, tomou a liberdade de conversar com o professor Kirke uns dias antes.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o professor.

- Nada. – Respondeu Gwenda.

- É que ela e Remus estão passando por certo '_problema de relacionamento'_, professor.

- Lucy! – Repreendeu a morena.

- Mas é verdade mesmo. – Lucy se desculpou.

- Está tudo bem professor. Garanto que isso não vai atrapalhar o desenvolvimento do projeto.

- Fico feliz, minha querida.

Diggory pegou o pergaminho com a formação do grupo e ficou olhando orgulhoso para os nomes listados.

Gwenda e Lucy se despediram do professor e estavam à porta quando ele as chamou.

- Porque Lily Evans não está na lista?

Gwenda estranhou a pergunta.

- Ela não quer participar do grupo. Disse que está atolada de trabalhos, coisas pra estudar e ainda tem a monitoria.

- Senhorita Eyelesbarrow, é a melhor amiga dela, não é?

- Sou sim professor, mas a Lily é cabeça-dura demais pra se deixar convencer por mim.

- Converse com ela mais uma vez, diga que eu faço questão de tê-la no grupo porque sei que esses encontros vão ajudá-la em sua missão.

- Prometo que vou tentar professor.

* * *

Quando as duas grifinórias fecharam a porta da sala do professor Kirke atrás delas, Gwenda passou as mãos pelo rosto parecendo decepcionada.

- O que foi? – Lucy perguntou devolvendo para a amiga os materiais dela.

- Como faremos para convencer a Lily que ela tem que participar do grupo?

Lucy ajeitou seus próprios materiais no braço e começou a andar rumo à aula de poções.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito.

- Como deu um jeito de colocar o Remus no grupo? – Gwen a provocou.

Tinha absoluta certeza que a amiga tinha responsabilidade nisso.

A loirinha sorriu abertamente antes de responder.

- O que você acha que eu fiz? Confundi o professor para ele querer colocar o Remus de seu auxiliar?

- Talvez... Ou talvez você tenha convencido ele de que o Remus tinha que estar no grupo.

- Confundir um professor pode dar expulsão, se é que você não sabe... Eu não me arriscaria tanto, ainda mais com um professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas. Quanto a convencê-lo... Bom, ele só aceitaria minhas 'sugestões' se tivesse certeza que o Remus é um ótimo aluno. O que prova que você deveria tê-lo convidado.

- Mas você viu que eu preenchi todas as vagas com alunos excelentes... – Gwenda tentou se justificar. – Se ao menos eu soubesse que haveria mais uma vaga...

As duas pararam na frente da porta da sala de poções.

- Quem você está tentando enganar? Eu ou você?

A morena abandonou todas as suas defesas e suspirou resignada.

- Eu me sinto culpada, você não imagina o quanto, de não conseguir aceitar o Remus como ele é, com esse 'problema' dele.

- E acha que essa atitude de tentar evitar ficar perto dele vai te ajudar em alguma coisa? Você gasta tanta energia tentando fugir dele que se simplesmente deixasse as coisas acontecerem, tanto você quanto ele conseguiriam ter uma vida mais tranqüila.

- O que você acha que eu tenho que fazer?

Lucy sorriu e balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Você quer que eu _dê uma opinião_ _na sua vida_, especialmente no seu relacionamento com o Remus? Não foi exatamente por isso que discutimos e ficamos vários dias sem nos falar?

- Foi, mas agora...

- Não Gwen, você não está preparada para aceitar o Remus, que é uma pessoa maravilhosa, com o problema dele, então você não está preparada para ouvir a minha opinião sobre o assunto. Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que mereço isso. – Gwen respondeu e abriu a porta da sala do professor Slughorn.

* * *

**N/a:**

E não é que a Lucy deu mesmo um jeito de colocar o Remus no grupo? Ela é impossível mesmo...

E os Prewet (Fabian e Gidean) na minha imaginação fértil são gêmeos. Sempre foram, desde a primeira vez que li sobre eles. Provavelmente a JK já apareceu com alguma coisa que põe minha teoria por terra, mas... Nas minhas fics eles serão gêmeos _sempre_. Como Fred e Jorge, só que não tão terríveis... (rsrsrs) – Minha teoria: Molly teve os gêmeos Fred e Jorge. Nascimento de gêmeos sempre leva a conclusão de que já existem casos de gêmeos na família. Fabian e Gidean são irmãos de Molly, portanto são 'o tal caso' de gêmeos... (sim, absurdo ¬¬)

E... Pausa. James e Lily.

Que fofos... Ai, ai... Esses dois são a coisa mais gracinha... Sejam brigando, se ignorando, fazendo as pazes... Adoro JL!

Como a fic está entrando na fase final algumas coisas precisam começar a se resolver enquanto outras... Bem, outras confusões ainda precisam acontecer...

Próximo capítulo Lily e Lucy voltam ao 'quarto do monitor' (vocês ainda lembram dele? Da primeira fase...) e teremos o primeiro encontro do grupo de DCAT.

Beijinhos para todos que estão lendo, especialmente para:

**Yuufu** - Filha! Morrendo de saudades suas, na verdade eu também adoro minha vida corrida, mas é ruim ter que definir prioridades e com isso acabar não tendo tempo para algumas coisas que eu adoro – fanfics – rsrsrs. Fico muito feliz que tenha aparecido e para a sua alegria, Lily e James começaram a se acertar! Beijos lindinha!

**Lyns King** - Olá! Obrigada pelos parabéns... rsrsrs por experiência própria eu detesto viciar numa fic e a autora simplesmente desistir dela, é por isso que decidi voltar, não acho justo! E quando a gente é viciada em fanfic, dá um vazio muito grande mesmo que o tempo seja completamente ocupado por outras coisas, a gente sempre quer voltar... Beijinhos e tenha mais 'decaídas' por aqui rsrsrs.

**1 Lily Evans** – Oi querida! Fico feliz por não ter me abandonado! Rsrs Eu também sinto falta de Nárnia... Lá realmente é muito Nárnia! K k k k Bom, você viu como eu não demorei? Obrigada pelo incentivo... Os capítulos estão um pouco mais curtos nessa reta final porque eu 'enxuguei' algumas coisas que achava desnecessárias. Beijinhos!!

**Lin Argabash** – Olá! Sim, eu não pretendo abandonar ABA (viu só, voltei em menos de uma semana!) e NSM também será atualizada em breve... Prometo! Rsrsrs Bom, pra eu não deixar de escrever só depende de vocês e das reviews fofas... (chantagista? Hehehe). Os capítulos estão menores mesmo, mas é porque achei que algumas coisas tinham que ser tiradas para a fic ficar mais dinâmica (tinha coisinhas desnecessárias...). Fico feliz por você também não ter abandonado a fic... Beijinhos!!

**Miss Moony** – Oi lindinha! Nossa, eu que estava morrendo de saudades dos seus comentários fofos e preciosos! (saiba que NSM teve algumas coisas melhoradas graças aos seus comentários, juro!) Bom, nosso mais querido casal nem precisou de Felix Felicis para se acertar! Mas têm outros que eu acho que ainda vão precisar desse líquido precioso! Rsrsrs Fico mesmo muito feliz que você tenha aparecido. Beijinhos!!

E um agradecimento a **Mery Tonks** (Quando eu comecei a postar a fic, Lily Luna Potter nem existia, o 'ff' - que me odeia - mudou sozinho de todas as minhas fics, obrigada pelo 'toque').

Por hoje é isso... Não deixem de usar o nosso SAL e dar tempero à fic, eu preciso do incentivo de vocês para fazer força para conseguir postar e sempre é possível que eu mude mais alguma coisa dependendo da opinião de vocês...

Luci E. Potter.


	34. Voltando ao quarto do monitor

**Capítulo 33 – Voltando ao quarto do monitor**

* * *

- Ruiva eu preciso falar com você. – Lucy se sentou de frente para a amiga na biblioteca.

- Só depois que eu estudar para DCAT.

- É sobre DCAT mesmo. – Falou Lucy conseguindo a atenção da amiga. – Professor Kirke faz questão da sua presença no grupo de estudos. E, não me pergunte como, ele já sabe sobre o seu dom e sobre a sua missão. Então ele acha, e parece que Dumbledore também, que você deve estar _muito bem_ preparada.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso, Lu!

- As reuniões serão apenas duas noites por mês. Você dedica muito mais do que isso para os seus estudos individuais de DCAT, seria muito mais proveitoso se você aceitasse estudar conosco.

- Estamos insistentes hoje, não?

- Professor Kirke quer que eu te convença de qualquer jeito. E ele não quer precisar falar com a McGonagall e pedir pra ela te deixar livre das responsabilidades da monitoria...

- Ah, é uma ameaça? – Lily perguntou sorrindo.

- Depende se vai funcionar...

A ruiva encarou Lucy pensativa e depois de um tempo em silêncio deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, vamos ver no que é que vai dar essa história...

- Obrigada Lis. – Lucy deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga. – A ameaça era só pra forçar a barra.

A ruiva sorriu e começou a guardar seus materiais.

- E quando será nosso primeiro encontro?

- Depois de amanhã. Vai voltar pra torre comigo?

- Sim, já chega por hoje. – Lily fez uma pausa. – O Remus me contou que foi convidado pelo professor Kirke para ajudar a Gwen no grupo.

- Pois é...

- E tenho certeza que tem dedo seu nessa história. – Falou sorrindo. – Você aceitou muito fácil que a Gwen preenchesse as duas últimas vagas.

- Sério? E o que você acha que eu posso ter feito? – Perguntou a loirinha sorrindo também.

- Eu esperava que _você_ me dissesse.

Lucy diminuiu o passo para demorarem mais a chegar à torre dos leões.

- Na verdade não foi nada demais, apenas conversei com o professor Kirke o que a própria Gwen tinha me confessado. Que ela estava um pouco insegura e que talvez precisasse de ajuda. E simplesmente o nome do Remus surgiu na conversa como uma opção, só isso.

- Você não presta.

- Eu sei que não.

As duas grifinórias subiram para o dormitório feminino, mas não encontraram Alice e Gwenda por lá. Lucy avisou que iria tomar banho antes de descerem para o jantar e Lily prometeu esperar pela amiga. Decidiu aproveitar o tempo pra organizar os livros que já estavam um pouco fora de ordem.

Como tinha combinado com as amigas no início do ano letivo, todos os livros delas ficariam juntos na mesma prateleira. Havia muitos ali que ela ainda precisava estudar... Matérias antigas para rever... Matérias que por falta de tempo nunca tinham sido nem lidas...

A pasta preta de Lucy de recortes sobre a guerra estava sempre atualizada, se a loirinha achava que era importante, Lily não iria discutir. Folheou página por página despreocupadamente e parou com um aperto no coração na página que tinha o jornal com a matéria do assassinato de seus pais.

No canto da página, alguns nomes de Sonserinos escritos com a letra da loirinha e o nome do Malfoy com um risco em cima. Lily sabia que o próprio Dumbledore descartara a chance do Sonserino estar no ataque, só não entendia por quê.

Quando foi guardar a pasta no lugar, um livro de capa preta e sem título lhe chamou a atenção.

Lily abriu o livro e ele explicava detalhadamente um feitiço de transfiguração, justamente o que a ruiva teve dificuldade na aula daquela terça-feira mais cedo.

- Não é possível.

Naquele momento Lucy saiu do banho reclamando que a água estava quente demais.

- Lucy, por favor, me diz que isso não é o que eu estou pensando.

- _Oui_. Não é o que você está pensando, Lis.

- Agora pode falar a verdade.

- É o que você está pensando. – Lucy mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu sei que não podia, mas não resisti.

- A professora McGonagall nos proibiu de tirar qualquer livro daquele quarto.

- Foi nele que eu aprendi aquele feitiço de cura... E foi muito útil no ano passado quando fomos atacadas pelos Sonserinos.

- Ah... Os Sonserinos que _você_ colocou na cabeça que nós deveríamos seguir?

- Exatamente. Eles te machucaram muito, você lembra? E de qualquer forma também foi importante no dia que o Sirius jogou a Alice naquele penhasco, quando estávamos colhendo a '_chuvinha japonesa_' pra te salvar, ruiva.

- Ainda assim... Esse livro tem algum feitiço muito complexo!

- Disso eu não tenho dúvida. Mas continua sendo útil da mesma forma.

Lily balançou a cabeça e sorriu de leve.

- É impossível colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabecinha de vento.

- Vai me deixar ficar com o livro?

- Não. Nós vamos devolvê-lo agora.

- Lis... – Lucy choramingou.

- Agora.

A ruiva saiu do dormitório feminino com Lucy em seu encalço e as duas foram direto para o corredor estreito no quarto andar, parando apenas em frente ao lindo quadro da feiticeira branca.

- Jadis. – Murmurou Lucy.

- O que será que uma pintura dela faz aqui em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Lily que já tinha ficado sabendo pela amiga que esse quadro era da feiticeira branca.

- É um mistério, não? – A loirinha sorriu. – Agora precisamos adivinhar a senha.

Lily abriu o livro e as palavras 'olhar de basilisco' se formaram no centro da página.

- Eu apenas mentalizei a pergunta... – A ruiva deu de ombros. – Olhar de basilisco.

O quadro deslizou e Lucy balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

- E você ainda quer devolver esse livro!

- É preciso! Esse livro pode estar carregado de artes das trevas, você não sabe. Nunca confie em um objeto mágico que você não saiba a procedência.

- Muito sensato Lily.

- Professor Dumbledore?

O diretor sorriu bondosamente quando entrava na sala e se aproximou da mesa de estudos que continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito que as meninas viram no ano anterior. Aliás, o tempo parecia não ter passado naquele lugar, tudo estava impecavelmente em ordem.

- Olha professor, nós...

Ele levantou a mão impedindo-a de continuar.

- Eu imagino a razão de vocês estarem aqui novamente e esse livro em sua mão, Lily, confirma que estou certo.

- Eu? Não...

- Calma Lily. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Eu sei que não foi você que tirou esse livro aqui do quarto, não é mesmo Lucy?

- É verdade professor. Fui eu que tirei o livro daqui, apesar do alerta da professora McGonagall.

- Então você sabe que não devia?

- Sei. Lá vai a Lucy pra mais uma detenção...

O diretor sorriu.

- Já faz um bom tempo que eu tenho conseguido te livrar das detenções, não é verdade?

- É... No sexto ano foi apenas uma e meia, contando como meia aquela que o professor Norton me colocou e o senhor me liberou.

- Sim. E isso agora não é motivo para detenção. Você é curiosa por natureza, e nem eu posso lutar contra isso. Ainda assim a Lily está certa, você deveria ter escutado o alerta da Minerva e não ter tirado o livro daqui. Fico feliz por ele não ter caído nas mãos erradas, senão você já sabe o que poderia acontecer, não sabe?

- Parece que só agora eu consigo imaginar essa situação...

- Mas devia ter imaginado antes. Este livro está carregado de artes das trevas, como quase tudo neste quarto.

- Esse quarto... McGonagall nos disse que era um quarto de monitor desativado há muitos anos. Ele foi de Tom Riddle, não foi? Voldemort...

- Sim Lily. – Dumbledore juntou as mãos, gesto que sempre repetia quando parecia considerar uma situação. – Foi mesmo de Tom Riddle, hoje conhecido como Voldemort.

- Ele esteve em Nárnia?

- Esteve.

As duas grifinórias arregalaram os olhos.

- Mas não da maneira que vocês estiveram. Ele pesquisou muito sobre tudo enquanto esteve em Hogwarts, pesquisou inclusive sobre as várias formas de poder, e este poder em outros mundos. Como vocês perceberam esses livros que estão aqui respondem a qualquer apelo de conhecimento que a pessoa que os abrir faça. Foi assim que ele conheceu Nárnia e _Jadis_.

- E Nárnia serviu de alguma forma para ele?

- Não tenho como saber, Lucy. Mas sempre fui da opinião que qualquer conhecimento adicional não faz mal a ninguém. Se ele aprendeu o que queria com a história da feiticeira branca, isso só ele vai poder te responder.

- Vou lembrar-me de perguntar quando tomarmos um chá juntos. – A loirinha falou sorrindo. – E como ele soube da existência de Nárnia? Pra perguntar ao livro sobre Nárnia ele devia ter, ao menos, ouvido falar sobre o assunto.

- É outra coisa que você vai ter que se lembrar de perguntar no chá. – Dumbledore sorriu bondosamente e se levantou. – Façam o que vieram fazer aqui: deixem o livro onde ele deve ficar e não tentem mais voltar a este quarto. É para o bem de vocês.

E dizendo isso saiu da sala deixando as duas grifinórias pensativas.

- Lembra da outra vez que eu estive aqui? Que os livros apareciam pra mim sempre como guia de artes das trevas?

- Lembro... Como invocar Inferis, como amaldiçoar objetos...

- Era por causa das aparições de Aslam. Eu as achava um tanto sinistras e só conseguia pensar em arte das trevas...

- Aslam... Eu sinto tantas saudades dele. – Lucy abriu um sorriso nostálgico.

- Eu também. Dele e dos Pevensie...

- Eu sei de _qual_ Pevensie você tem saudade, ruiva. – A loirinha sorriu e puxou a amiga pela mão. – Vamos embora, estou morrendo de fome e o jantar já deve estar servido.

* * *

- Treze alunos. – Gwenda sorriu observando as pessoas ao seu redor.

Estavam em uma sala no quinto andar, cedida por Dumbledore para o grupo de estudos de DCAT.

Gwenda apontou a varinha para um pergaminho pregado em uma das paredes.

- Gwenda Reed e Remus Lupin. – Os nomes eram escritos no papel conforme ela falava. – Lucy Eyelesbarrow, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Martindale, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Sirius Black, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones, Fabian Prewet, Gidean Prewet e Lily Evans.

A morena fez uma pausa observando os nomes brilhando no pergaminho.

- Professor Kirke pediu que Remus e eu coordenássemos esse grupo, mas cada encontro nosso será dirigido geralmente por alguns de vocês. Estamos aqui porque todos nós concordamos em tomar partido nessa guerra contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Cada um que está aqui hoje possui alguma habilidade natural ou teve resultados extraordinários em algumas matérias de grande importância.

Remus continuou.

- Para que o grupo atinja o objetivo nós iremos precisar que algumas pessoas revelem no grupo alguns segredos, portanto gostaria de ter a palavra de cada um de vocês de que tudo o que for contado, discutido e treinado nesse grupo ficará aqui dentro. Alguns tipos de informações não podem sair daqui de forma alguma.

Todos concordaram que sim e assinaram uma lista passada por Remus. Essa lista era como um contrato de fidelidade ao grupo enquanto ele existisse.

- Muito bem. – Falou Gwenda após cada um assinar a lista. – Como a maioria aqui já se conhece vamos dispensar as apresentações para ganhar tempo. Ao invés disso vou revelar para o grupo o que cada um tem de especial para ter sido convidado a participar. Vou começar pela primeira participante voluntária, Lucy Eyelesbarrow, que foi convidada por ser uma Legilimente natural.

Alguns estudantes que não conheciam o dom da loirinha a olharam de modo desconfiado. Ela sorriu ao perceber, sem usar legilimencia, o que se passava na cabeça deles.

- Mas vocês podem ficar despreocupados porque eu sei controlar de maneira bastante segura esse meu dom. Também já passei por uma interessante entrevista com professor Dumbledore e me comprometi, fazendo um solene juramento, que não sairia por Hogwarts lendo as mentes dos estudantes. Então podem ficar tranqüilos que, caso tenham qualquer segredo, eu não irei 'vê-los' sem a permissão de vocês.

- Isso foi realmente esclarecedor... – Comentou Edgar arrancando um sorriso da loirinha. – Na verdade explica muita coisa...

- _Na verdade_ nunca usei legilimencia com você, Ed. Algumas coisas, como o sabor do seu sorvete favorito, eram meramente adivinhações.

- Hum... – Falou ele não completamente convencido.

Gwenda limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção de volta para si.

- A segunda participante do grupo foi Marlene McKinnon que também tem um dom bastante peculiar. Marlene pode conversar com os animais.

Edgar e Dorcas que eram da mesma casa e do mesmo ano que Marlene não esconderam a expressão de completa surpresa.

- Isso também explica muita coisa. – Comentou Dorcas entendendo o porquê da amiga sempre tirar notas máximas em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- A terceira integrante do grupo foi Alice Martindale. O dom da Lice é, de alguma forma, ao mesmo tempo incrível e terrível. Alice pode ver coisas através dos sonhos.

- Mas ainda não posso controlá-los. Durante o sonho é horrível, é como se eu estivesse lá participando da cena. Mas só consigo lembrar o sonho muito tempo depois. Como foi o caso de quando os pais da Lily foram assassinados. Lembrei do sonho em detalhes, mas já tinha se passado muito tempo. Dumbledore conversou comigo no primeiro dia de aula desse ano e disse que à medida que eu for me acostumando com esse dom, poderei lembrar cada vez mais rápido dos sonhos.

- Isso pode ser muito útil durante a guerra. – Comentou Gidean Prewet.

Alice abriu um sorriso tímido.

- O Frank foi convidado a participar do grupo porque além de ser um ótimo aluno nas principais matérias de Hogwarts é hexacampeão de duelos da escola, então acho que isso pode ser bastante importante também. Já James Potter e Sirius Black foram convidados a participar do grupo porque além de serem alunos bastante talentosos, são animagos.

- Animagos? – Perguntou Fabian Prewet. – Mas isso é completamente impossível! Nunca ouvi algum relato de que alguém em idade escolar pudesse se tornar um animago.

- Bom, cá estamos nós. – Sirius falou sorrindo abertamente. – E na verdade desde o nosso quinto ano, pra ser exato.

- Dumbledore sabe disso?

- É claro que não Dorcas. – Respondeu Gwenda. – E nem pode saber. Apesar de incrível é ilegal perante o Ministério da Magia e se Dumbledore soubesse não poderia deixar de expulsá-los. Só estamos revelando todos esses segredos aqui hoje por que acreditamos que todos que estão aqui são da mais absoluta confiança.

- Com certeza. – Concordou Dorcas. – Apenas pensei que Dumbledore tinha aprovado.

- Nem _ele_ aprovaria... – James comentou.

- Bom, continuando, Dorcas Meadowes foi convidada a participar do grupo por ser uma excelente oclumente. Incrivelmente ela pode fechar a mente até para ela mesma se quiser.

- Fará uma bela dupla com a Lucy... – Comentou James.

- Foi exatamente o que eu pensei quando Lily nos contou. – Falou a loirinha sorrindo. – Vai ser muito bom pra todos nós tentarmos legilimencia com a Dorcas e oclumencia comigo.

- Já Edgar Bones foi convidado a participar do grupo porque já ganhou três vezes o prêmio de aluno modelo em feitiços e é ótimo aluno em transfiguração. Acredito que vamos conseguir aprender muita coisa com ele. A mesma coisa me ocorreu com os gêmeos Prewet, são alunos ótimos em poções e DCAT então poderemos aprender muita coisa 'extra' em nossos encontros. Esse era o grupo original de dez alunos que o professor Kirke tinha me pedido para montar. Além dos dez alunos o professor teria a mim como coordenadora do grupo. Mas para uma tarefa como essa ele decidiu que seria ótimo chamar o Remus, que também é um dos melhores alunos de DCAT, para auxiliar na coordenação. Quando o grupo parecia estar completo, o professor Kirke fez questão de que Lily Evans participasse do grupo, porque, de alguma forma, ela é quem mais vai precisar desses treinamentos quando sairmos de Hogwarts.

Alguns estudantes não entenderam o porquê desse favoritismo com relação à Lily, mas sabiam que tudo seria esclarecido a seu tempo.

- Como eu já mencionei, as aulas serão dirigidas por todos nós e em nossos encontros cada um vai adicionar alguma coisa ao grupo.

Gwenda terminou de falar e puxou sua cadeira para a roda de estudantes sentando entre Alice e James. Remus continuou.

- Dumbledore pediu que a Lily conversasse um pouco com a gente nesse primeiro encontro. Vamos ouvir algumas palavras muito interessantes sobre diferentes formas de magia e autocontrole.

Lily levantou de seu lugar e encarou os colegas que formavam um círculo no centro da sala.

- Eu sei que pode parecer piada logo _eu_ falar sobre autocontrole. – Comentou a ruiva fazendo alguns alunos rirem.

- Você que fez sua fama, Lis querida.

- Obrigada Lucy. – Lily continuou sorrindo. – Na verdade eu não tenho a pretensão de servir de exemplo, mas o professor Dumbledore conversou comigo antes dessa reunião e ele acha que devo compartilhar com vocês certa _experiência_ que Lucy e eu vivemos este ano.

A grifinória prosseguiu contando sobre Nárnia e tudo o que viveu e aprendeu lá. Toda a narração foi feita com muita riqueza de detalhes, como o próprio Dumbledore e professor Kirke haviam pedido ainda naquele dia mais cedo.

O diretor achava que os ensinamentos de Aslam e a magia de Nárnia podiam encantar e servir de base para este restrito grupo de treze estudantes. A ruiva tinha sido instruída apenas para não mencionar sua missão, mas queriam que ela falasse abertamente sobre os conselhos de Aslam sobre abrir a mente, sentir a natureza e tudo o mais que pudesse ser de utilidade para os estudantes durante a guerra para a qual se preparavam.

- Quer dizer que em Nárnia os animais falam? – Perguntou Fabian.

- Sim. – Lily respondeu simplesmente.

- Aqui eles também falam... – Comentou Marlene. – Você só precisa estar receptivo o suficiente para conseguir se comunicar com eles.

- É o que acontece em Nárnia. – Falou Lucy sorrindo. – Lá você está o tempo todo em sintonia com a natureza, você se sente completamente à vontade com a natureza e ela com você, por isso essa conexão e essa comunicação com os animais e com as dríades é tão fácil e tão fantástica.

- Vocês não tiveram medo? – Edgar perguntou.

- Eu fiquei apavorada quando Ripchip apareceu e começou a conversar com a gente. – Explicou a loirinha. – Mas depois você se acostuma e tudo é tão maravilhoso!

Lily retomou a narrativa dos acontecimentos em Nárnia e explicou tudo com maestria. Lucy, que estava bastante emotiva aquela noite, quase chorava de saudade de cada coisa que a amiga contava.

- Nárnia foi importante pra mim porque lá eu descobri que tenho um dom _peculiar_. Eu posso sentir quando alguma coisa ruim está acontecendo ou está prestes a acontecer. Mas eu sempre tive muita facilidade em 'bloquear' os meus sentimentos e isso acabava impedindo que o meu dom se manifestasse, o que me deixava terrivelmente doente quando alguma coisa mais grave estava acontecendo. Vivenciar Nárnia foi a coisa mais fantástica que me aconteceu.

- E a Lucy? - Marlene perguntou.

- Fui só mesmo para turismo... - A loirinha comentou sorrindo.

- E pra ser seqüestrada pelo Littar. - Alice lembrou.

Quando acabou a reunião, cada aluno tinha que voltar imediatamente para seus respectivos salões comunais. Lily se deixou ficar para trás e foi conversando com James até a torre dos leões.

Chegando ao salão comunal perceberam que todos os outros estudantes já tinham subido para o dormitório e a ruiva não viu mal algum em continuar ali, conversando com seu mais novo amigo.

- Sua narração foi incrível Lily. – Elogiou ele escolhendo uma das poltronas.

- Obrigada.

- Eu cheguei a sentir como se eu mesmo estivesse em Nárnia.

- Conseguiu sentir o perfume inebriante da juba de Aslam? A paz, tranqüilidade e conforto que te invade sem que você perceba e que te faz sentir como se uma parte de você ficasse pra trás quando sabe que talvez nunca mais o veja novamente? Aslam... Ele é tão maravilhoso!

James sorriu e se inclinou para frente.

- É como se fosse isso... É uma sensação boa, se posso dizer assim, algo sem explicação, mas que não precisa dessa explicação, só é... Bom.

Lily riu.

- É engraçado te ver falar assim. Faz sentido.

- Mesmo que eu nunca tenha ido à Nárnia.

- Mas já pegou o _espírito_ da coisa. E é isso que é importante. No começo eu tive medo. Medo de Aslam, medo do que podia ser Nárnia. Foi por isso que ele me preparou desde o ano passado, para que eu tivesse tempo de, ao menos, fazer as minhas pesquisas. Mas desde o primeiro instante que pisei em Nárnia... Mudou tudo dentro de mim. A atmosfera de lá... Você se sente envolto pela magia o tempo todo.

- E sobre a sua missão? Não tem mais medo disso?

- Não, Aslam me disse que na hora certa eu vou saber o que fazer e eu confio nele. Apesar de achar uma responsabilidade muito grande... Não consigo imaginar que peça o destino pode estar preparando pra mim.

- Espero que você não fique mais doente do jeito que ficou da última vez... É preocupante.

Lily sorriu e se recostou novamente no sofá.

- Bom, estou seguindo o conselho de Aslam: menos preocupações desnecessárias e abrir a minha mente. Isso inclui esse meu novo relacionamento com você. Nunca consegui imaginar essa cena assim: nós dois conversando neste salão comunal, em paz.

- É... Nárnia realmente te ajudou bastante! – James falou sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio durante algum tempo até que Lily se lembrou de uma cena no último Natal.

- Tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar há muito tempo...

- Sim?

- No último Natal eu ganhei um colar. Um colar lindo com um pingente de lírio, eu fiquei imaginando se não foi você...

O maroto riu e bagunçou o cabelo.

- Puxa, você demorou hein? Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar.

- Então...

- Não, não fui eu. Foi a Lucy _Cupido_ Eyelesbarrow.

- Lucy?

- Ela pensava que sua primeira aposta seria eu. E que ainda nas férias você ia me procurar pra agradecer.

- Eu vivo dizendo que ela não presta! – Lily riu. – Ainda não sei por que me tornei amiga daquela doida.

* * *

**N/a:**

É... A Lucy não presta... Mas todo mundo já sabe disso...

Hoje tenho que ser rápida, estou atolada de provas para estudar e trabalhos para fazer! Próximo capítulo tem Hogsmead, Quadribol e uma surpresinha para Lily, não necessariamente nessa ordem... Próxima atualização no dia que vocês quiserem. Se eu receber reviews suficientes para 'desestressar' do período de provas, posso voltar hoje mesmo (rsrsrs).

_Um beijo especial para: __**Miss Moony**__ (Nossa, não canso de agradecer seus elogios, você é realmente muito boazinha comigo! Hehe Tive mesmo que dar uma boa injeção de coragem na ruivinha, porque não é fácil, ainda mais para ela admitir um erro! E meus casais estão mesmo um pouco complicados, mas as coisas logo vão começar a se ajeitar... Posso te apresentar só o Gidean, porque eu já tenho planos com Fabian, serve? Huahuahua), __**1 Lily Evans**__ (É, o 'site-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado' é mesmo péssimo, mas fico feliz assim mesmo de saber que você passou por aqui! Respondendo sua pergunta: espero que sim! rsrsrs), __**Yuufu**__ (Oi lindinha! A única filha que não me abandonou... rsrsrs Bem, a Gwen é um caso complicado mesmo... Mas dá pra entender um pouco. Salvei no word para ler aos poucos a fic que você me indicou e estou adorando! Acho que termino de ler ainda esse fds. E NSM logo, logo... prometo! rsrs) e __**Lily P Black**__ (Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que você já tenha conseguido ler tudo e apareça sempre!)._

Vocês já sabem disso, mas eu não me canso de repetir: eu preciso da opinião de vocês para conseguir continuar postando. O acordo é muito simples: eu escrevo para vocês e vocês escrevem para mim!!! Simples assim. Faça uma autora feliz, letrinhas verdes logo ali, ó...

Beijinhos,

Luci E. Potter.

* * *


	35. Surpresa em Hogsmead

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 34 – Surpresa em Hogsmead**

**

* * *

**

O fim de novembro chegou com os primeiros passeios à Hogsmead daquele ano letivo. Por causa do perigo de ataques de Comensais os passeios ao povoado estavam restritos, e apenas duas séries por vez podiam sair do castelo.

Os alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano tiveram sua primeira visita somente no segundo sábado de dezembro...

- Com Hogsmead coberta de neve! – Comemorou Lucy passando o braço pelo de Lily. – Como eu estava com saudade daqui!

- Está empolgada hoje, não?

- Estou James! Essa visita de hoje nos reserva algumas surpresas!

- Nos reserva? – Lily perguntou receosa. – O que você está aprontando criatura?

- Nada, _por enquanto_. Mas você vai ficar tão feliz com a descoberta que eu fiz, Lis querida...

- Ai Merlin! – Alice sorriu. – Não quero nem imaginar que descoberta é essa!

- O que fazemos primeiro? – A loirinha questionou para desviar o foco de si mesma.

Alice e Frank disseram que queriam dar uma volta perto das montanhas. Os marotos não podiam deixar de ir à Zonko´s, então Lily, Lucy e Gwenda foram para o lugar preferido das três: Dedosdemel!

As três amigas foram preparadas pra renovar todo o estoque de doces. No quarto ano delas, Lily havia enfeitiçado uma bolsa que parecia uma bolsa normal, mas podiam colocar até uma casa dentro dela, se precisasse. E elas nunca deixavam de levar essa bolsa quando saíam para fazer compras. Especialmente de doces... Lucy saiu da loja faceira com a quantidade de chocolate que conseguira comprar.

Terminadas as compras elas foram imediatamente para o Três Vassouras e Madame Rosmerta as recebeu com muita empolgação.

- Millicent Bagnold só pode estar louca proibindo Dumbledore de liberar os estudantes para virem à Hogsmead! Por que os Comensais haveriam de atacar logo o povoado?

- Talvez seja justamente por ser tão próximo à Hogwarts... Não é novidade que Voldemort deseja recrutar estudantes pra reforçar o exército dele...

- Sim, senhorita Evans, mas _aqui_ em Hogsmead vocês estão seguros, qual foi mesmo o argumento que usou senhorita Eyelesbarrow?

- Hum... Rosmerta, talvez não seja a hora apropriada... – A loirinha sorriu constrangida.

Mas a dona da taverna parecia não ter escutado.

- Ah, sim, que os Comensais não ousariam pisar aqui sabendo do alerta do ministério que inclui também o monitoramento da área por vários aurores.

Lily virou-se completamente para a amiga.

- É essa a sua teoria? – Perguntou Lily e Lucy balançou a cabeça em confirmação. – E posso te perguntar em que ocasião você teve a oportunidade de expô-la à Rosmerta?

- Olha Lis... Sabe que eu não lembro?

Mas Rosmerta estava mesmo inspirada a colaborar.

- Foi naquela primeira noite em que esteve aqui... Lembra?

- Madame Rosmerta, que tal nos trazer três cervejas amanteigadas? – Interrompeu Gwenda percebendo a expressão de Lily.

- Sim, claro. – Rosmerta sorriu amavelmente e saiu em direção ao bar.

- 'Naquela primeira noite'? – Lily perguntou com todo seu autocontrole.

- Sim... – Lucy, percebendo que não tinha mais como escapar, decidiu contar a verdade. – Estive vindo algumas vezes à Hogsmead depois do jantar, era por isso que eu 'sumia' de vez em quando.

- Você é louca Lucy?

- Você ainda tinha dúvidas quanto a isso? – Gwenda comentou irônica.

- Lis eu estou bem, não estou? E outra coisa, a passagem secreta que eu usei é completamente segura e vem direto para o povoado.

- E eu posso saber o que você vinha fazer em Hogsmead, à noite?

- Não, não pode. _Ainda_.

Lily teve que interromper seu impulso de chamar a atenção de Lucy porque naquele momento os marotos entravam no Três Vassouras e se dirigiam para a mesa delas.

- Nós ainda vamos terminar essa conversa, mocinha.

- Tudo bem. – Lucy respondeu sorrindo. – Olá meninos, fizeram boas compras?

- Podia ser melhor se o James não resolvesse levar a sério o cargo de monitor-chefe! – Respondeu Sirius. – Sabe Lily, você tem estragado o meu amigo.

Lily ruborizou.

- Não liga para o Sirius, ele está chateado porque achei que não precisava comprar tantas bombas-de-bosta.

- E porque não? – Perguntou Lucy. – Faz tanto tempo que não temos uma aula interrompida por ataques de bombas-de-bosta!

- Será que é porque estamos no sétimo ano e cada aula é extremamente importante Lucy?

- Ah Remus... Não vem com esse papo _chato_ de 'extremamente importante'. Nós precisamos de um pouco de diversão pra agüentar essa pressão dos NIEM´s. E até pouco tempo atrás _vocês_ eram especialistas nisso.

Sirius encarava a loirinha completamente hipnotizado.

- Achei a minha parceira ideal.

Todos viraram para ele curiosos.

- Lucy, você é perfeita pra substituir esses dois que agora só pensam em estudar! Você aceita assumir o lugar do Pontas e do Aluado?

- Não. Sinto muito Sirius. Apenas acho divertidas as coisas que vocês aprontam, _não tenho a mesma criatividade dos marotos_.

- É uma pena. Mas caso mude de idéia...

- Quem sabe... – Ela comentou sorrindo.

- Bem, o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Gwenda.

Cada um tinha uma opinião diferente e no final resolveram que a idéia de Lily era a melhor.

Como esse era o primeiro, e podia perfeitamente ser o único, passeio à Hogsmead para os setimanistas, ficou decidido que aproveitariam a tarde para passear em cada lugar especial do povoado.

Alice e Frank se juntaram aos amigos no que pretendia ser um passeio de despedida do povoado.

Depois de visitarem todos seus lugares favoritos, Lucy pediu para voltarem ao Três Vassouras porque tinha uma surpresa especial para Lily.

- Surpresa? Pra mim?

- Sim ruiva. Vou te responder por que tive que vir algumas noites à Hogsmead...

- Você veio à Hogsmead durante a noite? Você é louca Lucy?

- Sim Remus, ela veio à Hogsmead e sim, ela é louca. – Respondeu Lily recebendo apenas um sorriso maroto da loirinha.

Quando estavam todos acomodados, Lucy pediu que Rosmerta trouxesse para todos a 'sobremesa da Lily'.

- Bem... É com uma grande honra que eu apresento a todos vocês, meus queridos amigos, uma experiência que eu fiz em conjunto com a Rosmerta aqui. Se deu certo ou não, só vocês poderão me dizer, mas o que eu posso afirmar agora é que essa 'experiência' nada mais é do que a realização de um sonho. E um sonho da minha melhor amiga, minha amada ruivinha Lily Evans.

Lucy ficou em silêncio enquanto Rosmerta colocava uma bandeja coberta no centro da mesa. Ninguém ousou dizer uma única palavra, até porque ninguém além de Rosmerta conseguia ver qualquer sentido nas palavras de Lucy.

A loirinha sorriu enquanto levantava a tampa da bandeja.

- _'__mon ami' _Lis, apresento agora pra você, com exclusividade, um autêntico 'sorvete de bacalhau'.

- Você... Você... O que? – Foi a única coisa que Lily conseguiu balbuciar.

- Sorvete de bacalhau.

- Sorvete de _bacalhau_? – Sirius perguntou atônito.

- Sim! Gente, qual a parte de '_sorvete de bacalhau_' que vocês não entenderam? – A loirinha virou-se pra Lily – Não foi você que disse que, se existisse, faria o maior sucesso? Pronto, agora existe.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas', senhorita Evans. – Madame Rosmerta colocou uma das taças de sorvete na frente da ruiva e sorriu. – Lucy teve tanto trabalho nesses últimos dias... Arriscou-se tanto vindo para Hogsmead à noite só pra conseguir tudo o que precisava!

A loirinha sorria de orelha a orelha esperando Lily experimentar.

- Você vai me pagar caro por isso, _Eyelesbarrow_. – Lily sussurrou de modo que apenas Lucy escutasse.

- Experimenta logo, deixa pra me matar depois...

Lily afundou a colher na taça de sorvete e todos à sua volta prenderam a respiração.

A ruiva ainda fez certo suspense depois de provar e esperou quase um minuto antes de dar sua opinião.

- Olha... Eu não sei como ninguém tinha inventado isso ainda!

- Isso quer dizer...

- Que é ma-ra-vi-lho-so! – Lily falou empolgada.

- Tem certeza? – Remus perguntou cauteloso. – É um sabor um tanto... _Inusitado_ para um sorvete.

- Parece com o do seu sonho? – Alice perguntou sorrindo.

Lily corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Sim... Bom, acho que sim.

- Mas eu tenho a impressão de que você ainda não conseguiu tirar toda a sua dúvida quanto _àquele_ sonho... – Lucy olhou de Lily para James.

A ruiva desconversou oferecendo o sorvete para os amigos.

Os marotos gostaram, Alice e Gwenda acharam horrível, Frank não querendo ser indelicado com Lucy disse que era 'bastante original' e a opinião da loirinha foi de que 'não era tão ruim quanto ela imaginava'.

Infelizmente para os estudantes, aquele dia de passeio chegou ao fim muito mais rápido do que eles queriam, quando o sol pálido do inverno começou a se esconder atrás das montanhas os professores reuniram os estudantes para voltarem ao castelo.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, as grifinórias estavam tão exaustas do passeio que resolveram não descer para o jantar. Passaram a noite no dormitório feminino comendo doces e jogando Snap Explosivo.

Os marotos também não desceram para jantar naquela noite, mas por um motivo diferente. No dia seguinte aconteceria a primeira partida de quadribol da temporada e eles queriam estar bem descansados.

Seria um jogo difícil contra a Corvinal, mas a grifinória tinha um time muito bem estruturado havia anos. Com a saída de Mark Johnson, capitão e goleiro do time da grifinória, por ter terminado o sétimo ano, a artilheira do time, Kelly Jones foi nomeada a nova capitã. Na seleção para decidir quem ocuparia a vaga de goleiro foi escolhida uma aluna do quarto ano, Mary Macdonald.

- A Kelly Jones é ótima como artilheira, mas como capitã... Não sei não...

- O que você não sabe, Almofadinhas? – Perguntou James largando mapa do maroto que observava até então.

- Bom, o jogo de amanhã é contra a Corvinal.

- Sim, eu sei. E daí?

- A irmã da Kelly, Gwenog Jones, também é capitã. E é uma das melhores batedoras que Hogwarts já conheceu...

- Só não é melhor do que um certo cachorrão da grifinória...

- Exatamente. Depois de mim, a Jones da Corvinal é realmente a melhor.

- Não entendo aonde você quer chegar Sirius. – Remus abandonou sua leitura para participar da conversa.

- Talvez a Kelly amoleça, entende? É a primeira partida dela como capitã, ela é um coração de manteiga derretida, não sei se ela vai dar conta da responsabilidade quando tiver que encarar a irmã...

Remus olhou de Sirius para James mal acreditando no que acabara de escutar.

- Entendi... Na verdade vou pular a parte insensivelmente machista do seu discurso e passar direto para a minha conclusão de que você acha que deveria ter sido você o escolhido como capitão do time.

- Nada mais justo, Aluado. Existe alguém no time mais qualificado para a vaga de capitão do que eu?

- Bom, a Minerva acha que a Kelly é. – James comentou.

Sirius não respondeu. Voltou a deitar e encarar o teto enfeitiçado do dormitório.

* * *

- Uau! Está um dia lindo! – Lucy falou empolgada se juntando às amigas na mesa do café da manhã.

- Você gosta mesmo de dias com neve, não?

- Adoro Lice. São meus preferidos.

- Qualquer pessoa normal acha que dias lindos são dias com céu azul, sol brilhante, brisa fresca... ah, mas estamos falando de Lucy Eyelesbarrow, não é mesmo? – Lily comentou irônica.

- Sim Lis querida. Esses dias são mesmo maravilhosos. Mas eu prefiro os dias com neve, parece que o branco do chão e do céu faz todo o resto ficar mais colorido. E quem me ensinou a gostar de neve foi _você_.

- Eu gosto de neve, mas não _prefiro_ neve... – Explicou a ruiva.

A conversa das grifinórias foi interrompida pela chegada barulhenta bdos marotos.

- Dia de quadribol! Vocês querem fazer alguma aposta? – Perguntou Sirius entusiasmado.

- Eu quero. – Lucy ergueu uma das mãos e depois apoiou os braços em cima da mesa enquanto pensava. – Deixe-me ver... Aposto que a Gwenog Jones vai conseguir rebater um balaço certeiro no Sirius antes de completados os primeiros dez minutos de jogo.

- Isso não vale como uma aposta. – Sirius a encarou sério. Jamais admitiria que Lucy fizesse uma previsão dessas em que ele seria atacado por uma garota.

- Não quer mesmo apostar? Três galeões.

- Lucy, tudo bem que você não entende muito de quadribol, mas imaginei que você soubesse que a função principal de um batedor é jogar balaços nos artilheiros para impedi-los de fazer gols e no apanhador para impedi-lo de capturar o pomo. É perda de tempo um batedor atacar outro batedor.

- Acho que você está com medo de, além de ser atingido por um balaço por uma garota, perder uma aposta para outra garota.

- Uhh... – James sorriu marotamente. – Acho que ela está te desafiando, Almofadinhas.

- Tudo bem, se você quer perder três galeões... Está aceita sua aposta. Mais alguma coisa?

- Quero apostar com você também James.

- Quer apostar em quanto tempo eu capturo o pomo?

- Sim, acho que não antes de quinze minutos. Talvez vinte porque o Sirius não vai estar muito bom pra te dar cobertura, então...

- Estamos muito confiantes hoje, não? – Sirius comentou sorrindo. – O que te faz ter tanta certeza dessa idéia maluca de que eu vou cair da vassoura hoje?

- Ah, não vai cair não. Mas vai ficar bem machucadinho... – Lucy riu abertamente. – E então James? Vale mais três galeões?

- Eu capturo o pomo em menos de dez minutos hoje.

- Essa eu quero ver. – Falou Alice sorrindo.

Nesse momento Kelly Jones passou pelos marotos sorrindo um tanto nervosa.

- Vamos meninos, já está quase na hora.

- Desculpe Kelly, mas você parece péssima! – Comentou Lily.

- Estou um pouco enjoada, não consegui comer nada. – A capitã do time forçou um sorriso.

- Não tem porque você ficar nervosa. – Falou Alice em tom tranqüilizador. - É sua estréia como capitã, mas é seu quinto ano como artilheira do time.

- E você é a melhor. – Completou Lucy.

- Obrigada meninas. – Kelly sorriu um pouco mais confiante.

- Vamos? – Perguntou James levantando da mesa.

Lily esperou os dois marotos saírem para se virar completamente na direção de Lucy.

- O que te faz ter tanta certeza assim de que o Sirius vai ser acertado?

- Foi apenas uma aposta Lily. – A loirinha falou sorrindo abertamente. – Nada demais.

- Como se ninguém aqui nessa mesa te conhecesse, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Remus. – Alguma você está aprontando.

- Nossa... Que imagem vocês tem de mim. – Falou ela se fingindo de magoada, mas logo sorriu. – Tudo bem eu não consigo mesmo mentir para vocês. A Emily, nossa colega de dormitório, ela é amiga da Jones da Corvinal, eu a ouvi pedindo que a batedora quebrasse uma perna do Sirius hoje.

- Que horror! – Alice colocou as mãos na boca.

- Mas a Jones disse que jamais faria um golpe baixo desse. Mas prometeu que rebateria um balaço pra cima do maroto como castigo pelo o que ele fez com a amiga.

- E com o James, o que será que ela vai querer fazer? Afinal o último namorado dela foi o James não o Sirius.

- Ah, não se preocupe com o seu Jamesito, Lis. – A ruiva fechou a cara para Lucy. – Ele ficará bem, parece que a Emily só guarda mágoa do Sirius, acho que ela ainda gosta do James por isso não quer machucá-lo.

- A conversa está ótima, mas acho que já devíamos ir, não?

Todos concordaram com Frank e desceram juntos para as arquibancadas.

Poucos minutos depois, já com todas as arquibancadas lotadas, a voz de suave e sonhadora de Natalie Toothill invadiu o campo. Ela apresentou um a um os jogadores dos dois times e depois começou a falar sobre o tempo.

- Esse é o primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada e todos nós gostaríamos mesmo de saber por que demorou tanto para começar esse ano. E esperaram tanto pela primeira partida que acabou sendo num dia tão frio de inverno. É horrível jogar quadribol no frio, vocês devem saber...

Alguns alunos gritaram e Natalie pareceu pela primeira vez perceber que o jogo já tinha começado.

- Mas que violência! Ágata Timms acaba de desviar de um balaço rebatido por Gwenog Jones, a capitã da Corvinal. Olhem, que curioso, As duas capitãs hoje são Jones. Kelly Jones da Grifinória e Gwenog Jones da Corvinal. Deve ser de família esse negócio de comandar equipes de quadribol. Aliás, essas coisas de família são mesmo muito curiosas. Lembro que meu pai costumava ler revistas de cabeça para baixo, e eu tenho esse mesmo costume, talvez as próximas gerações da minha família também tenham esse hábito e...

Mais gritos chamaram a atenção de Natalie para o jogo. A equipe da Grifinória tinha marcado seu terceiro gol.

- Nossa, parece que o placar já está trinta para a Grifinória e dez para a Corvinal. James Potter vai ficar zonzo daqui a pouco se continuar voando em círculo assim por muito tempo...

Sirius parou por um momento para observar James. Realmente Natalie tinha razão, o maroto estava voando em círculos apenas.

- Nova tática para captura do pomo? – Perguntou quando James passou por perto.

- Já que você vai estar machucado pra me dar cobertura hoje... – James sorriu e Sirius girou os olhos.

Nesse momento a capitã do time da Corvinal rebateu com força um balaço na perna de Sirius. Ele desequilibrou e quase caiu da vassoura. Madame Hooch apitou e só então Natalie interrompeu sua narração sobre _Billywigs_.

- Falta! – Gritou madame Hooch.

- Eu só queria atrapalhar um pouco o Potter, eles estavam muito próximos. – Jones se desculpou.

Sirius procurou Lucy nas arquibancadas e não demorou a encontrá-la com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Voltando sua atenção ao jogo, viu Dóris Crockford cobrar a falta e marcar um gol espetacular.

- Uau! Essa menina é mesmo muito boa. – Comentou Natalie. – Marcar um gol a essa distância foi mesmo incrível... Mas também com certeza o goleiro da Corvinal só podia estar dormindo... Por falar em dormir...

Mais uma vez Natalie se perdeu em seus comentários sobre estranhos animais que soltam pó mágico que fazem os bruxos dormirem.

- Oh! E parece que dessa vez o Potter realmente encontrou alguma coisa! – Falou Natalie percebendo o interesse das torcidas na arrancada veloz de James.

Sirius também percebendo que o amigo estava na trilha do pomo, quase emparelhou com ele para lhe dar cobertura. Essa tática sempre funcionava porque os batedores do time adversário sempre tentavam acertar James quando o percebiam atrás da pequena bolinha alada. Sirius rebateu dois balaços e enquanto isso a torcida dos leões vibrava com mais um gol de Kelly Jones.

- E Potter captura o pomo! – Natalie vibrou. – Em impressionantes nove minutos de jogo!

- Não dá pra ganhar todas... – Lucy comentou com Lily enquanto descia das arquibancadas com o restante da torcida dos leões.

A partir disso os alunos da grifinória mergulharam numa festa que durou até tarde da noite na sala comunal.

- Não te falei que não tinha com o que se preocupar? – Perguntou Alice quando Kelly Jones sentou ao seu lado. – Nosso time é perfeito!

- Realmente foi um jogo ótimo! E Mary Macdonald se saiu muito bem na sua estréia como goleira. Foi a Lily quem me indicou ela para a vaga do Mark.

Perto da lareira Sirius tentava arrancar uma confissão de Lucy de que ela havia pago Gwenog Jones para acertá-lo.

- Que absurdo... – A loirinha comentou sorrindo. – Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de uma coisa dessas?

James que estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas no sofá sorriu marotamente.

- Imagina Almofadinhas, como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas da Lucy!

A loirinha jogou uma almofada em James que a pegou no ar.

- Remus me defende! Diz pra eles que eu não paguei ninguém para acertar o Sirius.

- Almofadinhas, a Lucy realmente não pagou ninguém pra te acertar. Isso eu posso garantir. Mas também não vou falar mais nada! – Completou percebendo que Sirius lhe perguntaria de onde veio tanta certeza.

Nesse momento Lily levantou do sofá em que estava deitada lendo um livro de poções.

- Lu, você pode vir comigo até o dormitório?

Lucy concordou prontamente e seguiu Lily até o dormitório feminino. As duas sentaram na cama da ruiva que fechou as cortinas e murmurou um feitiço para abafar os ruídos da conversa.

- Pra que toda essa privacidade?

- Estava lendo esse livro de poções que peguei na biblioteca ontem e aqui fala sobre a poção do amor.

- Ensina a fazer? Pensei que fosse proibido...

- Não ensina a fazer, apenas fala sobre a poção do amor. E de qualquer forma é proibida a _utilização_ da poção do amor, mas não sei se você já leu a lista de matérias vão nos cobrar no NIEM's, teremos que preparar _Amortentia_ nos nossos exames.

- Não, ainda não li...

- Mas você ao menos lembra que nós aprendemos a preparar poção do amor no ano passado?

- Aprendemos? – Lucy franziu o cenho, realmente não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma aula que o professor Slughorn ensinava a fazer poção do amor.

Lily pareceu abismada.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

A loirinha fez mais um esforço de memória e conseguiu lembrar-se da aula em questão.

**Flashback**

_- Hoje nós vamos aprender a fazer um tipo de poção do amor. Uma pequena dose pra evitar o contrabando da poção para fora dessa sala. Os ingredientes estão no quadro e o modo de preparo também. Qualquer dúvida, me perguntem._

_O professor acenou com a varinha e logo várias instruções apareceram no quadro negro. Foi até sua mesa e ficou observando a turma._

_Lily estava tão concentrada preparando sua poção que não percebeu a amiga ao seu lado simplesmente jogando os ingredientes no caldeirão._

_- Senhorita Eyelesbarrow! – Repreendeu o professor – O que pensa que está fazendo?_

**Fim do Flashback**

- Tudo bem, eu me lembro da aula, não como faz. Mas então, o que você quer me contar?

- Talvez você não saiba, mas existem vários tipos diferentes de poções do amor.

- Você quer dizer...

- Que não sabemos o efeito que essa que nós temos aqui pode causar. Vou te dar um exemplo. O Remus é apaixonado pela Gwen. Isso é fato.

- Sim.

- Mas vamos supor que seja eu quem dê a poção de alguma forma para ele na hora do jantar e que seja você quem está sentada bem de frente para ele.

- Tudo bem, imaginei a cena. Eu estou de frente para o lobinho e você está do lado dele derramando algumas gotas de poção do amor no suco de abóbora dele.

- Isso. Dependendo do tipo dessa poção ela pode causar várias reações diferentes no Remus. Numa primeira situação ele pode ficar completamente obcecado na Gwen que é o verdadeiro amor dele, ele vai sentir uma coragem absurda para ficar cantando durante o jantar e ficar se declarando a ela.

- Isso seria hilário! – Lucy comentou rindo.

- Numa segunda situação, ele pode ter a mesma atitude maluca e obcecada com relação a mim, porque fui eu quem deu a poção para ele.

- Já isso seria péssimo! – Falou Lucy ainda rindo.

- E temos uma terceira situação em que ele vai dirigir sua obsessão a você porque vai ter sido a primeira pessoa que ele viu assim que bebeu a poção.

Lucy ficou séria por um tempo.

- Entendi o que você quer dizer. Então existem mesmo tantos tipos de reações diferentes?

- Existem. Como não sabemos _qual_ poção é essa que você pegou dos meninos, acho que não seria muito seguro usarmos em pleno salão principal.

A loirinha ficou um tempo girando o pingente do seu colar enquanto pensava.

**Flashback**

_- Sem o aval do Remus..._

_- Vamos fazer assim mesmo Pontas. Ele vai nos agradecer quando a Gwen pedir pra voltar com ele._

_- E você, o que pretende?_

_- Saber a reação da Lucy, é claro._

_- Sabe que você pode se decepcionar, não sabe? Ela pode querer voltar com o Edgar ou pior..._

_- Pior que o Edgar?_

_- Já pensou se ela confessa que realmente gosta do Remus?_

_Sirius ficou em silêncio observando o frasco em suas mãos._

_- Eu acho muito difícil..._

_- Agora guarde isso Almofadinhas. Vamos descer pra procurar nosso amigo Ranhoso._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Lis, eu acho que é da primeira situação. – Falou a loirinha e contou sobre a conversa que ouvira dos marotos.

- É, realmente parece. – Concordou Lily mordendo o canto do lábio inferior.

Se fosse esse tipo de poção do amor ela se sentia ainda mais incomodada. Lily realmente corria um sério risco de ter James Potter se declarando a ela em pleno salão principal na frente da escola inteira. Não que seria a primeira vez, ele fazia muito isso desde o terceiro ou quarto ano, mas ela sempre ignorava completamente ou gritava com ele, mas agora que estavam tendo uma convivência de certo modo pacífica, como ela poderia fazer isso com James?

Explicou isso para Lucy que pareceu considerar.

- Aí então você não vai mais poder duvidar do James, Lis querida.

- Não sei... Não acho que eu sobreviveria a essa exposição na frente de todos os alunos e dos professores. E ainda sem poder brigar com ele, porque vai ter sido uma coisa que eu mesma causei...

- Entendo. Mas pode ser que ele decida se declarar para a Emily, ou para a Bellatrix Black... Quem sabe? Ou é isso que você não suportaria ruivinha?

Lily quase fuzilou a amiga com o olhar antes de responder.

- Estou preocupada com o depois que essa situação passar. Pode ser muito constrangedor de qualquer forma.

A loirinha deitou no travesseiro de Lily e encarou as cortinas por um tempo.

- Eu acho que seria divertidíssimo.

- Você acha _tudo_ divertidíssimo. – Comentou Lily deitando no lado contrário da cama.

- Você também deveria achar monitora-chefe. Aslam diz que faz bem.

Lily não tinha muita certeza. Decidiu que pensaria melhor sobre essa poção do amor antes de aceitar tomar qualquer atitude.

Já Lucy não tinha dúvidas, iria usar a poção do amor de qualquer jeito.

* * *

**N/a**:

É óbvio que ela decidiria usar a poção de qualquer jeito... É a Lucy... rsrsrs

Enquanto isso eu continuo agradecendo de coração essas três gracinhas que tem me dado muita diversão com suas reviews:

**Miss Moony** - Oi lindinha! Nossa, você não imagina como eu fico feliz quando meu e-mail 'apita' e tem uma review enorme sua lá! huahuahua Nossa, suas tendências estavam mesmo muito românticas! k k k k k Bem, a surpresa em Hogsmead não foi tão fofa quanto às suas suposições, mas... espero que tenha gostado! Desde o primeiro capítulo da fic que a Lucy está com essa idéia de sorvete de bacalhau na cabeça... huahuahuha Bem, na verdade eu não sou tão boazinha... Vou demorar só mais um pouquinho pra fazer a Lily e o James se entenderem de vez... Ela passou muito tempo odiando ele por isso as coisas estão indo com tanta calma... hehehe Hum... quando você aceitou que eu te apresentasse o Gidean me surgiu uma dúvida: eu te apresento como Miss Moony ou com o seu 'nome de batismo'? E caso queira a segunda opção, tenho que confessar que eu não sei o seu nome! (que vergonha! pode brigar comigo, eu mereço!) hauhsuahsua Gwen e Remus = caso complicado... hauhushuahshuau Não esquece de responder minha pergunta, tenho uma surpresa pra você! hauhuahsuhsuahu Beijinhos!

**1 Lily Evans** - kk k k sério que você só percebeu agora? rsrs Mas acho que a culpa é minha... Estive relendo ABA esses dias e percebi que eu devia ter dado mais ênfase ao fato dele ser o mesmo personagem que esteve na criação de Nárnia... Talvez quando a fic estiver postada completa eu revise ela e melhore isso... rsrs Sabe, também morro de saudades de Nárnia. Tanto que até já escrevi outras duas fics com Nárnia. Caso eu decida postar a sequencia de ABA, vou pensar em colocar essas outras fics no ar também, mas... _projetos_ apenas... E bem... é mesmo mal de autora esse negócio do mistério! kkkk Quanto à Gwen, eu mesma demorei muito tempo pra perdoar ela (isso porque eu escrevo a fic...) e a relação do Voldie com a Jadis pra ser sincera só é explicada na continuação de ABA, não consegui encaixar aqui de jeito nenhum... Ainda não terminei minhas provas, mas agradeço pela torcida! hehe Beijinhos!

**Lily P Black** - Olá! Nossa obrigada pelos elogios! Eu fico muito boba quando as pessoas gostam da Lucy porque ela é uma das minhas personagem favoritas (_tudo bem que a minha lista de favoritos é gigante, mas... rsrsrs_). Li sua fic e achei ela ótima! Vou adorar ler a continuação, de verdade! Não deixe de me avisar quando estiver pronta para postar, hein? Beijinhos!

No próximo capítulo **_'Afrodite'_** temos um dia inteiro de aulas suspensas em Hogwarts por causa de uma figurinha desmiolada querendo um pouco de diversão: Lucy Eyelesbarrow! E ele vem antes do dia dos namorados se vocês colaborarem com a campanha do SAL: _Críticas, elogios, reclamações, sugestões... O 'GO'em baixo de cada capítulo funciona como um perfeito **SAL** (Tempero para eu escrever melhor, ou simplesmente: **S**erviço de **A**tendimento ao **L**eitor), e seu comentário é recebido 24 horas por dia!_

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	36. Afrodite

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 35 – Afrodite**

**

* * *

**

- Onde está a Lucy? – Alice perguntou saindo do banheiro e enrolando uma toalha no cabelo.

- Já deve ter descido. – Respondeu Gwen. – E há muito tempo porque eu levantei bem cedo hoje e a cama dela já estava vazia.

- Alguma coisa ela está aprontando... – Murmurou Lily que estava terminando de abotoar seu uniforme.

Emily que até então estava em silêncio apenas deu uma risada tímida.

- Ela é tão terrível assim? – Perguntou a morena que raramente participava de alguma conversa no dormitório feminino.

As três amigas se entreolharam e começaram a rir. Foi Alice quem respondeu.

- Se ela desaparece misteriosamente, fala em alguma situação 'eu vou dar um jeito' ou começa com a história 'acho que você não precisa ficar sabendo', pode contar que ela está aprontando.

Emily sorriu e continuou a trocar seu uniforme.

- O problema é que nem sempre é coisa boa. – Explicou Gwenda.

- Na verdade, no ponto de vista _dela_, sempre é coisa boa. – Falou Lily sorrindo.

* * *

Lucy estava sentada em uma das mesas da cozinha desde muito cedo. Tinha dito para os elfos que queria esperar ali o café da manhã ficar pronto e eles aceitaram com alegria a companhia da loirinha.

- Posso preparar as bebidas? – Ela perguntou se aproximando dos elfos.

- É melhor não senhorita... É nosso trabalho, sabe?

- Só vou dar um toque especial... – A loirinha fez sua melhor expressão de 'pidona' e depois sorriu.

- Tudo bem, pode ajudar um pouquinho... – Respondeu um dos elfos para a felicidade da grifinória.

Ela sentou novamente esperando as bebidas ficarem prontas enquanto lembrava-se de uma conversa, escutada por acaso, no dia anterior.

**Flashback**

_Lucy sabia que os marotos já estavam no campo de quadribol aproveitando o fim de tarde para jogar. Assim como no dia das bruxas, a loirinha decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade para entrar no quarto deles sem ser vista. Mas dessa vez ela não pediu a ajuda de Gwen._

_Entrou silenciosamente no quarto deserto, arrastou a cama de Sirius, tirou do bolso de seu casaco um pequeno frasco tirado daquele quarto dias antes e o colocou de volta no lugar. Apenas o conteúdo tinha sido cuidadosamente substituído por uma água colorida._

_Saiu do dormitório feliz por ter concluído com êxito sua missão de trocar a poção do amor do estoque dos marotos e seguiu para o campo de quadribol. Sirius tinha convidado a loirinha para jogar com eles._

_Quando o jogo acabou Sirius chamou Lucy e apontou para o vestiário._

_- Você tem que passar por ali quando acaba uma partida._

_- Só nos seus sonhos Sirius... – Ela respondeu malcriada e tomou a direção do castelo._

_- Lucy. – James chamou sorrindo marotamente. – Na verdade você tem que devolver o uniforme de quadribol, então..._

_Ela encarou um por um dos marotos, depois olhou deles para Kelly Jones e para Mary Macdonald que também estiveram jogando e elas confirmaram com um gesto de cabeça._

_- Devolvo depois. Nem pensar que eu vou entrar no mesmo vestiário que vocês..._

_As duas jogadoras do time entraram no vestiário e Remus garantiu que a loirinha podia ficar à vontade que ele não deixaria ninguém entrar enquanto as meninas estivessem lá dentro._

_Nesses termos, Lucy concordou._

_As outras duas grifinórias já estavam tomando banho quando a loirinha entrou. Lucy apenas tirou o uniforme e vestiu sua roupa normal. Iria tomar banho na sua amada banheira do dormitório feminino._

_Já estava saindo quando ouviu a voz de Remus ali perto._

_- Eu já disse que não concordo com isso._

_- E o que você pretende fazer, Aluado? – James perguntou irônico. – Vai nos entregar para a _Minnie_?_

_- Você sabe que não, Pontas._

_- Então faremos amanhã, na hora do jantar. – Falou Sirius. – Vai ser muito divertido e _proveitoso_._

_- No fim, você ainda vai nos agradecer..._

_- Duvido muito. Só quero que fique bem claro que eu não estou tendo participação alguma nisso._

_- Esqueceu que é um maroto, Remus? Um por todos..._

_- Todos por um. – Completou James._

_A loirinha sorriu entendendo exatamente do que eles estavam falando. Fingiu ter tropeçado para fazer barulho ao sair do vestiário, anunciando assim a sua presença._

_- O uniforme está dobrado em cima do banco._

_- Você foi rápida... – Comentou Sirius._

_- Vou tomar meu banho na Torre..._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Vocês ainda vão me agradecer pela diversão... – Ela murmurou lembrando-se das mesmas palavras usadas por Sirius.

- A senhorita falou alguma coisa?

Lucy piscou os olhos e encarou o pequeno elfo doméstico à sua frente.

- Só estava pensando alto.

- As bebidas estão prontas. – Ele apontou para várias jarras posicionadas em cima de um balcão de mármore.

- Rhuzi, é muito importante que ninguém saiba que eu estive aqui.

- Sim, senhorita Lucy. – O elfo pareceu pensar por um instante. – Isso não fará mal aos alunos, fará?

Ele apontou para o pequeno frasco que a loirinha tinha nas mãos e ela sorriu.

- Claro que não. Vai apenas diverti-los um pouco...

- Essas crianças estão mesmo precisando de um pouco de diversão. – O elfo comentou sinistro enquanto a loirinha despejava o conteúdo do frasco em pequenas porções em cada jarra.

- É o suficiente... – Ela murmurou ao derramar a última gota em uma das jarras.

Rhuzi se aproximou e misturou o conteúdo de modo que a poção de Lucy se dissolvesse bem nas bebidas.

A loirinha se despediu com um beijo na testa do elfo e subiu quase saltitante para o Salão Principal que estava praticamente vazio àquela hora.

Lucy sentou no seu lugar preferido e ficou ali durante algum tempo esperando as amigas que já chegaram com expressões desconfiadas.

- O que você está aprontando?

- _Bonjour_ Lily...

- Bom dia. Então?

A loirinha sorriu antes de responder.

- Porque você acha que eu estou aprontando alguma coisa?

- Por ter acordado muito mais cedo do que todo mundo... – Falou Alice.

- Por ter desaparecido sem falar nada pra ninguém. – Completou Gwenda.

- E pela carinha de anjo que você está forçando. – Lily concluiu.

- Que amigas mais desconfiadas que eu fui arranjar... – A loirinha falou ainda sorrindo.

Lucy não contou nada para as amigas até que os marotos cruzassem a entrada do Salão Principal, assim não precisaria entrar em detalhes.

- Não me façam repetir isso. – Ela começou chamando a atenção das amigas. – Não bebam nada hoje.

- O quê? – Alice e Lily perguntaram juntas.

- Bom dia meninos. – Lucy sorriu para os marotos que se sentaram de frente para elas.

Eles cumprimentaram todas as meninas e Lily ainda olhava para a amiga com um imenso ponto de interrogação em cima da cabeça.

- Você está radiante hoje... – Comentou Remus observando um brilho divertido no olhar da amiga. – O que aconteceu?

- Não sei bem... Alguma coisa me diz que o dia de hoje vai ser _especial_.

- Alguma você está aprontando... – Ele respondeu e a loirinha se fingiu de indignada.

- Até você Remus? – Ela perguntou fazendo as amigas rirem.

- Não está inventando um sorvete de soja ou qualquer outro sabor maluco, está? – Sirius perguntou fazendo uma careta ao imaginar a invenção.

Lucy mostrou língua para ele e logo a mesa se encheu de pães, biscoitos, torradas, geléias, sucos, chás...

A loirinha deu mais um olhar de advertência para as amigas que continuaram sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Apenas Alice, que não tinha escutado bem o recado da loirinha, serviu um copo de suco e quando estava prestes a beber, Lucy lhe deu um tapa no braço fazendo a morena derrubar todo o suco na mesa e nos uniformes dela e de Gwenda.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Tinha uma abelha no seu braço! – Lucy se defendeu e apontou a varinha para as amigas limpando-as.

Mas elas não demoraram a entender o que estava acontecendo. Poucos minutos depois o Salão Principal mergulhou em uma completa confusão.

Vários estudantes tinham se levantado de seus lugares e estavam andando pelo salão, alguns subiram nas mesas e outros cantavam a plenos pulmões.

- O que é que deu neles? – Perguntou Gwenda para em seguida se sentir ser puxada pela mão por um Corvinal do quarto ano.

- Você é a garota mais perfeita que já pisou em Hogwarts, eu te amo! – Gritou o menino e Gwen teve dificuldade para se livrar dele.

Lucy gargalhava observando as cenas cômicas que passaram a se desenrolar pelo salão.

Não demorou muito para que Sirius começasse a 'atacar' Lily e esta lançasse um olhar fulminante na direção de Lucy.

- Sirius, por favor... – Começou Lily.

- Esse seu cabelo ruivo me enlouquece... – Falou ele ajoelhando ao lado de Lily, mas logo teve sua atenção desviada para Alice e correu até ela. – Não, você sim é a criatura mais bela que eu já conheci...

- Eu vou matar você! – Lily falou para Lucy quando James subiu na mesa e começou a cantar para a loirinha.

Lucy apenas sorriu e cantou junto com James o que o deixou bastante animado.

- Você também me ama? – Perguntou ele.

- Não, James... Mas a Lis ama você profundamente. – Ela apontou para a amiga e o maroto se virou na direção da ruiva.

- Casa comigo, ruiva?

- Nem nos seus sonhos mais absurdos, James!

Na mesa dos professores todos pareciam bastante surpresos.

- Quem pode ter feito uma coisa dessas? – Perguntou o professor Kettleburn.

- Potter e Black. – Murmurou McGonagall e se dirigiu resoluta até a mesa da Grifinória.

Mas a diretora da casa não teve muito sucesso em abordá-los, já que os dois também estavam sob o efeito da poção do amor.

- James Potter e Sirius Black. Eu quero uma explicação sobre isso agora mesmo!

- Professora, eu já te disse alguma vez que esse seu olhar zangado é extremamente _sedutor_?

- Potter!

- E que esse seu cabelo preso na nuca te deixa completamente _sexy_?

- Black! – A professora advertiu o outro maroto que tinha entrado na conversa.

Lily cobriu os olhos com as mãos. Simplesmente não sabia como reagir diante dessa situação de caos.

- Senhorita Evans. – McGonagall mudou seu foco. – Parece que a senhorita e suas amigas foram as únicas que não beberam nada hoje...

- Estamos de dieta professora. – Lucy foi rápida para responder.

- Dieta?

- Sim, suco de abóbora e chá estavam nos deixando inchadas, sabe? – A loirinha sorriu como se estivesse fazendo mesmo uma grande confissão.

- Sorte a de vocês! – Falou McGonagall saindo do Salão Principal rumo à enfermaria.

Nesse momento os olhos de Lucy caíram sob a mesa dos professores e seu olhar cruzou com o de Dumbledore. Os olhos do diretor pareciam sorrir e Lucy sentiu que jamais conseguiria enganar aqueles calorosos olhos azuis.

O professor inclinou a cabeça de lado e Lucy sorriu. Tinha sido descoberta. Mas isso era inevitável.

- Eu sabia, eu sabia... – Lily continuava a repetir como um mantra.

- Diga que me ama também, Kelly! – Remus se declarava à capitã do time de quadribol da grifinória.

- Meninas, olhem só o Gidean... – Alice apontou para o colega do grupo de DCAT.

Ele já estava aos beijos com uma aluna da Lufa-lufa.

- Oh Merlin! – Lily encarou a cena estupefata. – Lucy olha só o que você fez! O Gidean é todo tímido e sério...

A loirinha gargalhou.

- Mas vai me agradecer de joelhos se souber que fui eu que provoquei isso.

- Porque agradeceria? – Gwen perguntou.

- Porque ele é apaixonado pela Mauren há muito tempo.

- O nome dela é Mauren?

- Sim. – Lucy girou os olhos. – Nossa, vocês não prestam atenção nos 'sinais' que os estudantes emitem o tempo todo por essa escola?

Lily e Alice se encararam e balançaram a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Que sinais criatura?

- A miss Moony, ou Mauren Moony, mas ela prefere ser chamada de miss Moony, sempre foi louca pelo Gidean. Ela faz TDCM comigo.

- Entendi pra que servem suas aulas de TDCM... – Lily murmurou.

- _Bem_... – Lucy continuou, ignorando o comentário da amiga. – Ela já me viu conversando com ele algumas vezes e veio me perguntar se eu não podia ajudá-la. Em contrapartida eu já tinha visto, _sem querer_, que ele gostava dela... Acontece que eu nem precisei fazer muita coisa, eles se entenderam por si próprios!

- E eu continuo sendo sua amiga... Você é tão perigosa! – Lily comentou assustada.

Alice cutucou Lily e apontou para a mesa da Sonserina.

Snape estava ajoelhado em cima da mesa se declarando para uma sextanista que as meninas não conheciam.

- Eu não posso perder isso! – Falou Gwen, que assim como Lucy e Alice, estava achando tudo isso muito engraçado.

A morena abriu sua bolsa e tirou de dentro uma máquina fotográfica.

- Já volto. – Falou ela e saiu pelo Salão Principal tirando fotos.

Alice pousou sua varinha na cabeça de Lucy e falou com voz solene.

- A partir de hoje eu te declaro 'Afrodite de Hogwarts'. A deusa do amor...

- Afrodite não! – A loirinha protestou. – Ela é infiel, traiçoeira e exerce um poder destrutivo sobre os homens.

- _Poder destrutivo sobre os homens?_ Ah não... Isso não é com você! – Lily comentou sarcástica apontando a 'influência' de Lucy em _todos_ os garotos de Hogwarts naquela manhã...

- Isso não conta... – A loirinha abriu um mínimo sorriso.

James ainda insistia em abraçar Lily e a ruiva apenas movimentava a varinha de vez em quando para afastá-lo. Mesmo depois de voar longe pela quarta vez, ele ainda insistia.

- Mas... – Falou Alice obstinada em sua 'nomeação'. – Suas histórias sempre a mostram ajudando os amantes a superar todos os obstáculos.

Lucy pareceu considerar.

- Se for nesse sentido...

Alice e Lily riram e sem que as grifinórias percebessem, Dumbledore parou ao lado delas sorrindo bondosamente.

- Já que, _curiosamente_, são as únicas que não estão sob o efeito da poção, gostaria de lhes pedir que ajudassem Minerva a levar os estudantes para a enfermaria. O professor Horácio já está preparando algumas poções restauradoras.

- Sim senhor. – Falaram as três grifinórias e levantaram da mesa.

- Professor Dumbledore, sabe que eu sempre fui fascinada por essa sua barba branca? – Perguntou Emily se aproximando do diretor.

- Senhorita Eyelesbarrow... – O diretor ignorou Emily e chamou a loirinha que mordeu o canto dos lábios antes de se virar para ele.

Lily e Alice continuaram tentando levar James, Sirius, Remus e Frank para a enfermaria, ou seja, Lily deixou que James agarrasse sua mão e segurou Sirius pela outra, enquanto Alice teve que dar um beijo em Frank para fazer o namorado desistir de se declarar para uma quintanista da Grifinória.

- Sim professor. – A loirinha se aproximou lentamente e encarou os olhos azuis do diretor.

- Poção do amor é uma poção de uso proibido.

Ela não lhe respondeu. Sabia que não tinha chance alguma de enganar Dumbledore, nem tentaria. Continuou a encará-lo e um leve sorriso se desenhou no rosto da loirinha.

- Estavam todos muito tensos... – Ela murmurou.

- Mas com todos os estudantes sob efeito da poção fica difícil alguém apreciar a diversão.

Lucy pareceu considerar.

- Foi um pouco exagerado mesmo. – A loirinha falou tentando não se comprometer.

- Tenha mais cuidado com o tipo de diversão que você procura... Algumas podem ser perigosas.

- Sim senhor.

- Agora ajude Lily e Alice, minha querida.

* * *

- Eu ainda não acredito que _você_ fez isso. – James andava de um lado para o outro no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Todos os estudantes só ficaram completamente curados quando já tinha anoitecido.

- Quer falar um pouco mais alto? – A loirinha reclamou. – O pessoal que está sentado perto do retrato da mulher gorda ainda não conseguiu escutar.

- Foi brilhante. – Falou Sirius admirado.

- E Dumbledore não vai fazer nada com você? – Remus perguntou intrigado.

- Pelo visto não... – Ela sorriu.

- Lily, você tem idéia do que a sua amiga fez? – Perguntou James ainda indignado.

A ruiva levantou a cabeça do livro que estava lendo e sorriu de leve.

- Antes vocês do que nós.

- Pessoal chega de discussão, eu consegui fotos ótimas! – Falou Gwenda espalhando algumas fotos no centro do grupo. – Olhem essa do Snape.

- Oh Merlin... É o fim do mundo! – Falou Frank e todos gargalharam.

- Eu pretendia usar a poção só com vocês para lhes dar uma lição. É bom agradecerem por ter eu aumentado as opções. – Falou Lucy apontando para a grande variedade de fotos cômicas.

- Nós devíamos dar o troco com _Veritaserum_. – Sugeriu James.

- Nem pense nisso James! – Alertou Lily. – Ou nós dois voltamos à estaca zero.

Ele fingiu considerar a opção e Lily jogou uma das almofadas nele.

- Ainda não entendo como foi que você nos descobriu. – Falou Remus.

- Escutei a conversa de vocês ontem.

- E conseguiu toda aquela dose de poção do amor em menos de vinte e quatro horas?

- Talvez eu já tivesse aquela poção do amor nas minhas coisas, Sirius...

- Eu sabia! – Falou ele sorrindo marotamente.

- Sabia o quê?

- Você já tinha poção do amor, estava só esperando a oportunidade certa para usar comigo.

- Sim, claro, senhor 'eu-sou-o-centro-do-universo'. – Lucy ironizou. – Estava louca pelo dia que poderia usar a poção contra _você_. O que importa é que esse dia chegou.

- Realmente... – Falou James ainda levemente emburrado.

- Sabe, foi um golpe de mestre. – Comentou Sirius ainda pasmo com a petulância da loirinha. – Tem certeza mesmo de que não quer ser minha nova parceira?

- Tenho. Muito obrigada pela oferta.

Sirius pareceu desolado e Lily aproveitou para provocá-lo.

- Acho que na verdade você acaba de ganhar _concorrência_, Sirius. É por isso que ela não quer se juntar a você.

- Oh! Fui descoberta em meu plano infalível...

Os grifinórios e riram e Lily decidiu que já era hora de subirem.

- Amanhã teremos um longo dia de aulas pela frente já que hoje todas as aulas foram canceladas.

- Ah Lis, não precisa me agradecer por isso. – Lucy falou irônica.

- Não, não estou agradecendo... – Respondeu Lily e puxou a amiga pela mão. – Vamos.

Mas apenas Lucy seguiu Lily para o dormitório.

Gwenda, Alice e Frank ainda ficaram ali perto da lareira conversando e os marotos escolheram um canto afastado do salão comunal para jogarem Snap Explosivo.

- Devemos dar o troco? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Não sei... – James falou levemente tentado a recusar uma proposta do amigo.

- Como não sabe? Alo-ou... Somos os marotos! As pessoas esperam que _a gente_ faça esse tipo de coisa que aconteceu hoje!

- Eu sei, mas...

- A Lily não vai gostar muito, não é? – Perguntou Remus percebendo a dúvida do amigo.

- Exatamente. Nós estamos bem, sabe? – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Pelo menos o que pode ser considerado 'bem' se tratando de Lily Evans...

- Vocês dois são uns frouxos...

- Almofadinhas!

- É sim Aluado! – Sirius suspirou. – Preciso urgente da Lucy...

James e Remus se entreolharam e sorriram de maneira cúmplice. Mas Sirius não percebeu, estava ocupado arrumando a pilha de cartas.

* * *

Lily tinha acabado de colocar sua roupa de dormir quando sentou na cama de Lucy.

- No dia que você invadiu o dormitório masculino, tirou do estoque deles Félix Felicis além da poção do amor.

- Sim. – Lucy respondeu simplesmente, sem entender onde Lily queria chegar.

- Quero saber se pretende usá-la em algum plano específico... Sabe como é, você 'não dá ponto sem nó'.

Lucy sorriu.

- Eu vivo dizendo que vocês fazem muito mau juízo de mim...

- Porque será? Você nunca dá motivos pra estimular esse nosso tipo de preconceito...

- Você é tão engraçada... – Lucy fez uma careta que dizia exatamente o contrário. – Não estou planejando nada, _ainda_. É só porque eu estava sem nada de Félix Felicis, nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar.

- Se você for usar comigo... Jura que vai me contar?

Dessa vez Lucy gargalhou.

- Mas é óbvio que não, ruiva! Você tem cada idéia...

- Hum... – Lily reprimiu uma careta. Não iria insistir, mas ficaria em alerta.

- Só isso? Não vai prorrogar o interrogatório?

- Na verdade vou... É que você ainda me deve mais uma explicação.

- Sobre o que ruiva?

- Pensei que tínhamos concordado que a poção que você tirou do estoque dos marotos não era desse tipo _cômico_. Era a _reveladora_.

- Concordamos.

- E então?

Lucy mordeu o canto dos lábios antes de responder. Sabia que Lily não iria deixar essa questão passar em branco.

- Eu modifiquei um pouco a poção...

- Sozinha?

A loirinha não podia mentir afinal a amiga sabia de suas limitações em poções.

- Tive uma pequena ajuda...

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha esperando que a amiga concluísse. O que não aconteceu.

- Apenas isso.

- Mas ajuda de quem?

- Não posso contar. Jurei que não contaria.

Na verdade Lucy tivera o cúmplice mais improvável para essa tarefa: Professor Slughorn. Ela tinha lhe pedido ajuda argumentando que Hogwarts estava precisando de um pouco de diversão. Ele aceitara com a condição que ela guardasse isso em completo segredo.

Ambos mantiveram sua palavra.

Lily sabia quando era vencida pela obstinação de Lucy em não contar nada. Por isso deu de ombros e folheou o novo álbum de Gwenda.

- Essa aqui está ótima. – Falou a ruiva apontando para uma foto de Evan Rosier literalmente se arrastando aos pés de Emeline Vance da Lufa-lufa enquanto essa parecia se declarar a plenos pulmões para outro aluno.

Lucy sentou em sua cama e as duas voltaram a rir a cada nova foto.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho senhorita _Afrodite_.

- É... – A loirinha sorriu marotamente. – Fiz mesmo.

* * *

**N/a:**

Aí está, Afrodite! rsrs

**miss Moony** - Nossa, PPR é ótima! huahuauhuahu Sim, o Sirius é caidinho pela Lucy faz algum tempo, mas a Lucy tem os motivos dela pra não aceitar maior proximidade (você vai descobrir dentro de um ou dois capítulos...)! Bem, realmente eu tenho muitos 'casais problemas', mas no próximo capítulo vai se formar um casal tão fixo quanto Alice e Frank, aliás, mais de um... faça suas apostas... rsrsrs Além de eu ter criado um casal fofo nesse capítulo, não? Gostou da surpresa? k k k k k Ah! Você acertou mais uma: a narradora te lembrou a Luna? No próximo capítulo você vai saber exatamente o porquê. Realmente a Lis é MUITO idealista! hauhsuhaus parece que não conhece a amiga que tem! Rá, é claro que sua review está mais do que à altura da minha fic.. imagine! suas reviews são muito fofas! E espero que você tenha gostado do seu 'presente' rsrsrs Agora vou ter mais tempo para postar a fic já que estou de férias (só da facul, mas já serve pra me dar muito tempo! hehe). Beijos lindinha!

No próximo capítulo 'Uma Festa de Natal' que não mostra realmente a festa de Natal, temos mais um encontro do grupo e a formação de TRÊS novos casais! (para saciar o PPR da miss Moony... k k k k k k)

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	37. Uma Festa de Natal

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 36 – Uma Festa de Natal**

* * *

Pela primeira vez em sete anos Lily chegou atrasada a uma aula de Herbologia. Entrou nas estufas o mais silenciosamente possível e deslizou até a mesa onde estavam Alice, Frank e Peter já com luvas mexendo na terra.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou aos sussurros enquanto Lily colocava suas próprias luvas disfarçadamente para que a professora não percebesse seu atraso.

- Lucy não encontrava a Aruska. Tive que ajudá-la a procurar a gata senão ela não me deixava em paz.

- E onde a encontraram? – Perguntou Frank.

- Parece que o Sirius tinha levado a Aruska para passear, alguma coisa assim. Saí correndo do salão comunal enquanto eles discutiam.

- Hoje temos que preparar essas mandrágoras adultas que serão usadas na próxima aula de poções. Slughorn vai nos ensinar na prática a preparar um poderoso tônico reconstituinte. – Explicou Alice apontando para que Lily pegasse seus abafadores de ouvidos.

A professora Sprout após se certificar que todos os alunos estavam com os ouvidos bem protegidos deu um sinal para que eles começassem o manuseio das mandrágoras.

O primeiro grupo a terminar a tarefa foi o dos lufa-lufas, Dorcas Meadowes, Emeline Vance, Edgar Bones e Amus Diggory.

Os grifinórios terminaram logo em seguida, deixando a professora de Herbologia bastante orgulhosa com os resultados.

Acabada a aula de herbologia os alunos teriam pouco tempo antes que o almoço fosse servido, portanto os grifinórios saíram direto para o salão principal.

Lucy e Remus que tinham recém terminado a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas já estavam por lá.

- Vocês não sabem das últimas novidades! – Falou a loirinha.

- A Lucy está bastante empolgada com essas... – Comentou Remus sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sirius chegando com James e Gwen para almoçar com os amigos.

- A primeira: Sabem a Natalie Toothill? A Corvinal que narra os jogos de quadribol?

- Claro que sabemos, Lucy. O que tem ela?

- Lis, ela está namorando!

Todos encararam a loirinha se perguntando o que é que isso tinha de mais. O que mais acontecia em Hogwarts era a formação e separação de casais durante todo o ano letivo.

- E o que isso tem de tão _empolgante_? – Frank traduziu em palavras o sentimento geral.

- Vocês não vão acreditar com quem! Lembra Lis que no nosso terceiro ano viemos para Hogwarts na mesma cabine com um sujeito muito maluco que falava sobre como tinha certeza de que a Ministra da Magia na verdade era uma Mortalha-viva disfarçada de bruxa? E eu comentei com você que ele faria um par perfeito com a doidinha da Natalie?

- Sim eu lembro... 'Alguma-coisa' Lovegood, se eu não me engano.

- Xenófilo Lovegood, da Lufa-lufa. – Confirmou a loirinha. – Eu fico impressionada como esse tipo de palpite meu sempre acerta!

Alice e Frank se encararam surpresos.

- Quer dizer que você previu que eles ficariam juntos?

- Não. Foi simplesmente um palpite. A Natalie é uma gracinha, mas é bem desmioladinha... Quando conheci aquela figura, o Lovegood, pensei que eles formariam um par perfeito!

- Realmente. E se ficarem mesmo juntos eles terão bastante tempo para discutir como ensinar seus herdeiros a lerem revistas de cabeça para baixo... - Comentou Remus fazendo todos rirem.

- E a segunda novidade?

- O Gidean soube que eu fui a responsável por aquela confusão da semana passada e veio me agradecer.

- Agradecer? – Perguntou Lily.

- Sim, ele e a Mauren estão oficialmente namorando.

- A Mauren que faz TDCM com vocês? – James perguntou apontando para Lucy e Remus.

- Exatamente. Aquela Lufa-lufa fofa e gracinha.

Sirius encarou a mesa da Lufa-lufa e se voltou pensativo para Remus.

- E eu sempre pensei que ela era apaixonada pelo Aluado aqui...

- O 'Moony' é _sobrenome_ dela, Sirius. – Lucy explicou. – Mas não significa que ela não seja apaixonada pelo Remus, afinal...

- Afinal? – Sirius questionou preocupado.

- Bem, eu já disse o quanto considero o Remus o melhor partido de Hogwarts, não?

- Lucy... – Remus alertou, sabendo que esse assunto sempre deixava Sirius arisco.

- Blá, blá, blá... – A loirinha falou com uma careta enquanto fazia um gesto de abrir e fechar a mão esquerda. – Eu sei o que você pensa sobre isso _lobinho_...

- Lucy! – Ele alertou novamente. Morria de medo de alguém escutar esse apelido que a loirinha usava com ele e descobrir sobre o seu segredo.

- O que foi? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Lobinho pode ter muitos significados...

- Como... – Lily questionou.

- Predador, por exemplo... – Lucy deu uma gargalhada e Remus revirou os olhos.

Sirius apenas ficou sério.

- Porque mesmo que eu ainda dou atenção para as coisas que você fala? – Lily perguntou arrependida de ter 'dado corda' pra amiga.

O restante da tarde passou rapidamente com aulas de Feitiços e de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. À noite Lily conseguiu mais uma vez se livrar de um encontro do clube do Slug porque Gwenda havia marcado para aquela noite o encontro do grupo especial de DCAT.

Os encontros do grupo estavam sendo bastante proveitosos. Parece que todos os estudantes estavam seguindo o conselho de Lily a respeito do que ela aprendera em Nárnia.

Neste dia metade do grupo treinava legilimencia e a outra metade treinava oclumencia.

- Está muito fraco, James. – Murmurou Lucy.

Estava na vez do maroto treinar oclumencia, mas Lucy conseguia invadir sua mente em todas as tentativas.

- Esvazie sua mente, suas lembranças, seus pensamentos... – Repetia Lucy para cada um.

Dorcas também estava tendo bastante trabalho com a sua metade da turma. Ela fechava sua mente com bastante facilidade e os estudantes tinham que invadir seus pensamentos baseados nas lições ensinadas por Lucy.

- Não vale treinar com a Dorcas... – Marlene comentou depois de várias tentativas frustradas. – Ela é uma rocha!

Lucy e Dorcas apenas riam dos comentários.

- Pensem em Nárnia... – Lily falava de vez em quando. – Deixem que a natureza faça parte de vocês, sintam-se à vontade. Desse jeito vocês são capazes de qualquer coisa.

A sala de encontros tinha sido mudada depois da primeira reunião. Passaram a se reunir na Sala Precisa que podia fornecer aos estudantes todo o material que eles precisavam e ainda simulava a clareira de uma floresta com perfeição.

Lily era quem estava tendo maior facilidade nas duas tarefas. Lucy conseguiu invadir a mente da amiga apenas uma única vez.

Já no 'duelo' entre Lucy e Dorcas, a morena conseguiu resistir por quase dez minutos às tentativas da loirinha, mas por fim Lucy começou a conversar e cantar, conseguindo que a morena perdesse a concentração.

Gwenda chamou a atenção dos colegas depois de quase duas horas de treinos.

- Já está mais do que na hora de encerrar o encontro de hoje. Mas ainda teremos que treinar bastante tanto oclumencia quanto legilimencia.

- Até o nosso próximo encontro vocês devem ir treinando fechar a mente, esvaziá-la durante algum tempo para conseguirem melhor concentração. – Falou Dorcas.

O dia seguinte seria o último dia para os estudantes que passariam as férias de Natal na escola assinarem a lista.

Lily, Lucy e Gwenda já tinham assinado prontamente seus nomes, afinal não tinham muitas opções de onde passarem a noite de Natal.

Os marotos chegaram à mesa do café da manhã junto com as corujas. Além do Profeta Diário que Lily recebia sempre, a pequena coruja parda da ruiva deixou um pacote em cima do seu pão com geléia.

Lucy além do jornal que recebia da França também recebeu uma carta que evidentemente já tinha sido lida por alguém do Ministério, visto que já estava aberta e um tanto amassada.

- Sinceramente, eu gostaria de saber quem no Ministério é responsável por verificar nossas corujas. – Comentou Lily enquanto rasgava o embrulho mal feito de seu novo livro de feitiços.

- Eles não têm mesmo o menor cuidado. – Concordou Alice observando também os pacotes dos outros estudantes. – Lily, o que é isso que você recebeu?

- Um livro de Feitiços que encomendei da 'Floreios & Borrões'.

- E porque você precisa de mais um livro de Feitiços? – Perguntou James. – Você está em Hogwarts, aqui temos a maior biblioteca do mundo bruxo!

- Eu sei, mas esse é um livro novo e simplificado sobre feitiços avançados. Foi lançado na semana passada.

Lucy estava em silêncio lendo a carta que recebera de sua mãe.

- Alguma novidade?

- Não, Gwen. Ela apenas quer saber se está tudo bem, diz que não consegue se acostumar em me mandar cartas por corujas, avisa que vai passar os feriados de fim de ano na Espanha e pergunta se eu me importo de ficar em Hogwarts porque ela está levando o vovô junto com ela, então... – A loirinha deu de ombros. – Nada que eu não esperasse ler.

- Nós também vamos ficar na escola no feriado de Natal. – Falou Sirius atraindo a atenção de Lily.

A ruiva colocou o Profeta Diário de lado.

- Vão? Pensei que tinham dito que passariam o Natal com a família do James.

- Mudança repentina de planos, Lily. – Respondeu James. – Você sabe que meu pai é auror, e ele anda tendo trabalho além do normal nas últimas semanas. Como medida de segurança ele tirou minha mãe da Inglaterra e quer que eu fique em Hogwarts o maior tempo possível porque aqui é o lugar mais seguro contra Voldemort. Parece que a situação está péssima fora do castelo.

- Parece mesmo. – Lucy concordou. – Na carta que a minha mãe escreveu semana passada ela me disse que estava se sentindo anormalmente triste, estava com medo de entrar em depressão. Falei para ela que era efeito dos dementadores e pedi que ela saísse do país o mais rápido possível, que isso a faria se sentir mais feliz.

- Bem, ela seguiu o seu conselho, afinal... – Falou Gwenda lembrando que Lucy acabara de mencionar que a mãe passaria o feriado de Natal na Espanha.

- Pois é...

Nesse momento Peter se juntou a eles no café da manhã.

- _Bonjour_ pra você também, Peter. – Lucy comentou irônica percebendo que o pequeno maroto não iria os cumprimentar.

- Er... Bom dia.

- À que devemos a honra? – Perguntou Gwenda. – Você anda tão ausente que cheguei a pensar que tinha abandonado Hogwarts sem se despedir de nós.

- Eu ando um pouco... Ocupado... – Falou ele com a voz quase sumida.

- E qual é nome dessa sua ocupação? – Gwenda perguntou fazendo Peter ter um pequeno estremecimento.

- Ela quer saber o nome da lufa-lufa que você está namorando, Rabicho. – Sirius esclareceu percebendo o embaraço do amigo.

- Ah, sim... É Evie, Evie Howard do quinto ano.

- Aula de poções... – Lily levantou e pegou seu material sendo seguida pelos outros estudantes.

Conforme o inverno ia ficando mais gelado, Hogwarts ficava ainda mais enfeitada. Hagrid já havia posicionado no Salão Principal as doze imensas árvores de Natal e por todo lado os estudantes viam guirlandas, velas e enfeites.

No último dia de aula antes das férias Lily levantou da cama levemente mal humorada. Dessa vez não teria sucesso em fugir da 'pequena' reunião de Natal que Slug tinha preparado. Ele se certificara de convidá-la ainda durante a aula e de forma bastante inesperada para que não tivesse tempo de arquitetar qualquer desculpa.

Lucy ficou levemente zangada com a amiga, pois tinham combinado de fazerem nessa mesma noite uma festa de Natal com o grupo especial de DCAT. Mas como Lily esclarecera, não era culpa sua, afinal estava sendo bem sucedida há muito tempo em escapar das reuniões do Clube do Slug, mas dessa vez não tinha jeito.

A loirinha entendeu a explicação da amiga, ainda assim não aceitou acompanhá-la na festa. Desde o começo do sétimo ano que Lucy não era mais convidada para as reuniões do clube e ela suspeitava que isso se devesse a uma resposta mal criada que dera ao professor assim que ela e Lily voltaram de Nárnia.

Na ocasião Slug tinha se mostrado muito interessado em saber detalhes sobre o desaparecimento das meninas e cada vez que as encontrava nas aulas ou nos corredores da escola, pedia que elas fossem à sua sala para contar sobre a aventura. A um desses convites a loirinha simplesmente lhe respondeu que era ano de NIEM's e que elas tinham muito que estudar, não tinham tempo pra ficar jogando conversa fora com o professor e mais um bando de alunos que não tinham mais o que fazer durante as noites.

Desde então o professor passou a ignorá-la completamente. E isso incluía 'nada de convites para o Clube do Slug'. O que ela se sentia imensamente grata. A única exceção a esse 'gelo' tinha sido no início de dezembro quando ele aceitou ajudá-la na poção do amor.

- Não é justo. Você é minha melhor amiga, devia me acompanhar! – Falou a ruiva quando estavam a caminho da aula de Transfiguração.

- Você é quem devia tomar uma atitude, Lis querida. Diga pra ele o quanto não gosta dessas reuniõezinhas chatas.

- Não posso fazer isso. Ele é um ótimo professor, eu jamais falaria uma coisa dessas, ele ficaria imensamente magoado.

- É, eu sei '_preferida do Slug_'. – A loirinha comentou sorrindo. – Mas eu já consegui me livrar dele, não vou obrigá-lo a ter que me engolir durante sua própria festa. Leve outra pessoa com você. A Gwen, por exemplo.

Lily não discutiu mais o assunto. Se contasse para a amiga que Gwenda já iria à festa, mas acompanhada de outro 'favorito do Slug', Lucy provavelmente ficaria muito chateada com a morena. Lily preferiu não ser ela a contar para Lucy que a amiga certamente já tinha esquecido a idéia de dar uma resposta definitiva a Remus.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde não só Lucy, mas toda a Hogwarts ficaria sabendo.

- Snape está ausente. – Comentou Lucy quando ela e Lily escolheram um lugar para sentar. – De novo.

- Será que ele está doente? – Lily perguntou um tanto preocupada. – Talvez eu devesse dar um pulo na enfermaria antes do almoço.

- Se for visitá-lo certamente vai encontrar uma bela recepção. Vejamos, talvez Avery, Mulciber e também aquele nojento do Rosier já estejam por lá.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior, considerando.

- Você não está mesmo preocupada, está? Foi você mesma que disse que Snape havia escolhido o lado dele nessa guerra Lis. E infelizmente pra ele, o caminho de Voldemort é um caminho sem volta. Talvez ele nunca possa se arrepender. – A loirinha deu de ombros. – Talvez ele não tenha nem tempo de se arrepender.

- Eu sei disso, sei que você provavelmente está certa, mas... Ainda assim, ele era um bom amigo.

- Mas não pensou em você e na sua amizade quando começou a se unir a comensais... Esquece ele Lis, você fez tudo o que era possível pra trazê-lo de volta para o nosso lado, não vale a pena gastar mais tempo com uma causa perdida.

Lily concordou forçando um sorriso e abriu seu livro de transfiguração.

* * *

Às oito horas da noite Lily e Gwenda deixaram o dormitório da grifinória rumo à festa de Natal do Slughorn. Lucy prometera a Lily que terminaria de ler os artigos propostos por Flitwick, mas assim que a ruiva virou as costas jogou o livro dentro do seu malão e desceu para o salão comunal que estava cheio de gente àquela hora, especialmente perto da lareira.

A loirinha parou ao pé da escada e observou os estudantes procurando alguém que pudesse acompanhá-la até a cozinha. Lily e Gwenda tinham ido à festa e Alice estava bastante ocupada com Frank, portanto lhe restavam os marotos. Mas não havia nem sinal deles por ali.

Lembrou com pesar que era a última noite de lua cheia do mês e que Remus provavelmente a essa hora estaria sendo levado para além da passagem do Salgueiro Lutador.

Chacoalhando os ombros conformada em estar sem companhia, desceu para a cozinha usando o máximo de passagens secretas que conhecia.

- Estava mesmo me perguntando onde os marotos tinham se metido. – Ela comentou risonha ao encontrar Sirius na cozinha.

- Peter está com a lufa-lufa dele, Remus ainda está na enfermaria e devo agradecer à nossa amiga ruiva por ter me privado da companhia de James essa noite. Logo hoje que tínhamos tanta coisa pra planejar fazer em nossa última noite de lua cheia do ano...

- Como assim? A Lis colocou o James em detenção? Logo hoje?

Sirius a encarou num misto de surpresa e incredulidade.

- A Lily convidou o James para ir com ela à festa do Slug... Não é possível que você não saiba disso!

Lucy demorou certo tempo para digerir a informação. Quando se deu conta ainda estava com a boca aberta de espanto.

- Você está me dizendo que a Lis, _a Lis_, convidou o James para acompanhá-la à festa do Slug?

- Ela não te contou isso? – Sirius gargalhou. – Inacreditável!

- Mas... Quando eu disse que não iria, sugeri que ela convidasse a Gwen. Eu vi as duas se preparando para a festa, vi quando saíram _juntas_, por que a Lis fingiria que convidou a Gwen?

O maroto abriu um leve sorriso de compreensão.

- Entendi agora. A Lily não te contou porque queria que você continuasse acreditando que a Gwen iria _com ela_ na festa.

- E porque ela faria isso? – Lucy perguntou aceitando alguns biscoitos que Sirius estendeu em sua direção.

- Com certeza ela fez isso para que você não ficasse brava com a Gwen. Acontece que a Gwen aceitou o pedido do Fabian para ir com ele à festa do Slug hoje.

A loirinha mastigou lentamente seu biscoito enquanto pensava.

- Preciso de amigas novas... – Falou finalmente. – E como foi que a Lily convidou o James? 'Vamos à festa comigo, mas jure se comportar' ou algo do tipo?

- Mais ou menos assim. Ela fez o Pontas entender que estavam indo à festa como amigos, mas você sabe que ainda assim o comentário geral amanhã em Hogwarts vai ser de que o meu amigo resolveu se 'amarrar'.

- Isso vai ser péssimo... – Lucy sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para Sirius.

- Por que vai ser péssimo? Achei que você era uma das que apoiavam essa história deles ficarem juntos.

- E sou! Bem, não sei... Estou pensando como _eu_ vou ficar sem a Lis. Se eles forem mesmo começar a namorar, como é que eu fico?

- Quando você namorava o Edgar não pensava muito na Lily, pensava?

- Claro que sim! Eu não sou o tipo de namorada 'grudenta', já te falei isso uma vez. Nunca saia pra ficar com o Ed se fosse deixar a Lis sozinha. Mas a Lily e o James, não sei... Tenho a impressão de que quando eles se acertarem vão ser daqueles casais que não se largam um minuto, entende?

Sirius passou a compartilhar desses pensamentos sinistros da loirinha. Mas resolveram deixar a 'possível' história de Lily e James de lado e mudaram de assunto.

Passaram bastante tempo na cozinha conversando banalidades até que chegou o horário em que Sirius tinha que encontrar os outros marotos na passagem secreta do Salgueiro Lutador.

Lucy se despediu agradecendo a oferta de Sirius de acompanhá-la até a Torre dos Leões, mas disse que ainda pretendia dar mais uma volta à toa pelo castelo antes de voltar ao salão comunal.

Estava nos corredores do quarto andar quando percebeu movimentação dentro de uma das salas de aula. Aproximou-se cautelosamente tentando espiar quem estava lá dentro.

A sala estava muito mal iluminada, mas a loirinha conseguiu reconhecer Snape e Bellatrix de costas para a porta. Snape segurava a varinha acesa e eles pareciam discutir com alguém. Sabia que não seria nada seguro ficar ali e tentar escutar, mas sua curiosidade, como sempre, falava muito mais alto.

Lucy se agachou no corredor pensando no quanto seria útil a capa de James nesse momento. Pelo tom de voz, Snape parecia entediado e Bellatrix nervosa.

- Estamos perdendo a paciência com você! Já faz meses desde aquela sua iniciação desastrosa que Severus e eu tivemos que tomar conta da situação e até agora você não serviu pra nada do que jurou servir. Quando você aceitou servir ao Lorde das Trevas deixamos bem claro o que esperávamos de você.

O que quer que a pessoa tenha respondido foi dito tão aos sussurros que Lucy não pode escutar.

- Falei que era perda de tempo, Bellatrix. Eu te avisei quando esse inútil veio nos procurar da primeira vez. Fico imaginando o que diriam seus amiguinhos se soubessem com quem ele tem andado ultimamente.

Bellatrix riu. Uma risada tão fria que fez Lucy sentir-se arrepiar.

- Caso continue sendo de tão pouca utilidade para nós, pode estar certo que seus colegas saberão da sua escolha e você será considerado inimigo das dos dois lados dessa guerra. Não é uma posição muito confortável, ainda mais se colocar contra o Lorde das Trevas, então acho bom que você se anime a nos trazer informações de alguma relevância.

A loirinha sentiu que era hora de sair dali. Deslizou silenciosamente pelo corredor e assim que pôde começou a correr. Se tivesse a capa de James consigo essa teria sido uma oportunidade única de descobrir quem era o traidor que conversava com os sonserinos.

Quando Lucy chegou à Torre da Grifinória o salão comunal estava completamente vazio. Encarou seu relógio de pulso e constatou que já passava da meia-noite.

Sentou de frente para a lareira pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Alguém tinha se juntado aos Comensais da Morte. Alguém que com certeza tinha amigos fiéis com o propósito de lutar contra Voldemort ao julgar pela ameaça de Bellatrix.

Nenhum sonserino se importava de ser visto perto do grupo de suspeitos de serem Comensais da Morte. Portanto seria algum aluno de outras casas.

- Com certeza da Grifinória. – Falou ela sorrindo levemente. Era de conhecimento geral que eram grifinórios quase todos os bruxos que falavam sem medo que enfrentariam Voldemort quando saíssem de Hogwarts. Mas lembrou também do seleto grupo de estudos de DCAT, claro que a maioria era da Grifinória, mas tinham também dois Corvinais e três Lufa-lufas. Isso a fazia ponderar que as outras casas também estavam tão dispostas a lutar contra Voldemort quanto os grifinórios estavam.

A chama da lareira começou a apagar lentamente até ficar reduzida a algumas brasas. Lucy levantou da poltrona decidida a ir dormir quando notou o movimento de alguém descendo do dormitório feminino.

- Ah, é você. – A loirinha falou com uma nota de desdém na voz ao reconhecer Lily.

- Nossa, mas que empolgação! Posso saber o porquê de tanta animosidade?

- Pensei que era sua melhor amiga, sabia?

- E é. Geralmente... – Lily falou sorrindo, mas a amiga não desmanchou a expressão carrancuda. – Tudo bem, você já ficou sabendo que eu fui à festa do Slug com o James, não é?

- Então é mesmo verdade. – Lucy se jogou novamente na poltrona e mirou a varinha para a lareira acendendo-a novamente. – Sinceramente, eu pensei que quando esse dia chegasse eu seria a primeira pessoa a saber.

- Que dia chegasse? Não aconteceu absolutamente nada! A Gwen aceitou ir com o Fabian, você não queria ir de jeito nenhum, eu não queria ir sozinha! Fiz o James jurar pela vida dele que iria se comportar e então fomos juntos. Achei que se eu convidasse o Sirius você ficaria brava, o Remus está na enfermaria... Como pode ver eu estava completamente sem opções.

Lucy sorriu fracamente enquanto Lily se sentava no sofá de frente para ela.

- Não se faça de boba Lis que você não é. Estou chateada com você por não ter me contado _antes_ que iria convidar o James.

- Bom... Só fiz isso pra você não brigar com a Gwen. – Lily fez uma pausa para decidir se contava as novidades para a amiga. – Ela e o Fabian estão se entendendo _muito bem_. Ele a pediu em namoro...

- Esqueceu que eu não me meto mais na vida da Gwen? Eu jurei...

- Sim, mas ia fazer discursos extensos em defesa dos sentimentos do Remus.

A loirinha ainda fez um pouco de cena comentando que isso não era motivo, mas logo começou a contar a conversa que escutara a caminho da Torre da Grifinória.

Lily concordava com a amiga na opinião de era um aluno de outra casa que tinha se disposto a dar a Voldemort algum tipo de informações.

- Lis, será que Voldemort já sabe da sua missão?

- Imagino que não... – A ruiva deu de ombros.

- Sabe que se ele sonhar com a possibilidade de que um dia você terá condições de combatê-lo, sua vida corre grande perigo não sabe?

- Sim. É por isso que não devemos comentar com mais ninguém. Não são todos que tem um bom treinamento em Oclumencia como nós estamos tendo no grupo.

Lucy concordou e se preparava mais uma vez para subir para o dormitório quando Lily sussurrou.

- Ele estava lá...

- Ele? Lá? – A loirinha perguntou confusa.

- Severus... – Esclareceu a ruiva. – Estava na festa do Slug, antes dessa conversa que você presenciou.

- Ah... – Lucy sentou novamente de frente para a amiga.

- Ele me olhou com tanto desprezo, Lu, quando me viu chegar à festa com o James...

- Ah Lily... – A loirinha percebeu os olhos da amiga marejados. – Eu já te falei um milhão de vezes que o Snape é apaixonado por você. Sei que você nunca acreditou, sempre veio com aquele discurso 'ótimos amigos' mas eu mantenho a minha opinião. Ele ainda é apaixonado por você ruiva, mas sabe que vocês nunca terão uma chance agora que ele vendeu a alma para Voldemort.

- O James é o pior inimigo dele, é como se eu o estivesse provocando, sabe?

- Não é não. Ele está seguindo a vida dele, Lis. E você tem todo o direito de seguir a sua. E você está vendo com seus próprios olhos que o James não é tão arrogante quanto costumava parecer...

A ruiva forçou um sorriso.

- É, talvez você tenha razão.

* * *

**N/a:**

PPR? Só um pouquinho... rsrsrs Pra quem estava achando meus casais muito complicados, aí está: Natalie e Xenófilo, Mauren e Gidean e Gwenda e Fabian! (os gêmeos se deram bem hoje, hein?) E um quase 'Lily e James'... Falta pouco pra esses dois se acertarem! Vamos lá, contagem regressiva... três... k k k k k k k

Hum... A Gwen e o Fabian não tinham nenhum indício de que iriam ficar juntos, mas eu quis deixar todo mundo no 'escuro' assim como a Lucy, para que ficasse mais claro que o namoro deles é meio '_discreto_'... Eu simplesmente não podia fazer ela e o Remus voltarem, não depois de todas as coisas que ela falou naquela discussão com a Lucy... Não achei que conseguiria fazer ela mudar tanto assim de opinião, mesmo que ela já o aceite como amigo, voltarem a namorar é mais complicado...

No próximo capítulo 'Poção Polissuco', mais um plano _genial_ da Lucy, a festa de Natal do grupo especial de DCAT e... Um rompimento importante! É uma pena... Mas não tem como as coisas darem certo para todo mundo...

Beijos especiais para:

**Lyne Morgan** - Oie! É... a Lucy é mesmo doida! ahushuahsuha Realmente só ela pra ter coragem de 'desenterrar' uma lembrança dessa depois de tanto tempo e ainda por cima colocar em prática um plano absurdo de fazer sorvete de bacalhau! k k k k k k beijinhos.

**Maluh Weasley Hale** - huahuahua obrigada!

**Miss Moony** - Hum... é claro que eu te perdôo pela demora! rsrs Entendo perfeitamente esse negócio de provas, acabei de me livrar delas! Er... Prova de cálculo? Você faz faculdade de que? (a curiosa!), fico tão feliz de você ter gostado do capítulo! De verdade, eu estava um pouco insegura de já colocar 'vocês dois' (rsrs) num estágio tão avançado... k k k k k Bem, você acertou pelo menos um casal! huahuhsuhauus Esqueceu que eu ainda tinha que 'oficializar' seu namoro com o Gidean? rsrsrs Sabe que suas reviews me deram uma idéia de fic? Tipo 'você decide'! Quando eu vejo o seu 'adivinhometro' em ação, morro de vontade de escrever algumas das suas idéias pra ver como é que fica! Sério! Tipo... A Lucy usando Félix Felicis no Natal pra juntar Lily e James é uma idéia ótima, perfeita! Só que não posso usar porque mudaria algumas coisas da cronologia da fic... mas cheguei a escrever a cena pra ver como é que ficava... rsrsrs Por isso cheguei a conclusão de que preciso de uma fic nova, não programada, pra poder usar esse tipo de recurso! A poção com efeito tipo placebo também foi uma idéia ótima! Wow, você releu a fic? Eu preciso fazer isso antes de encerrar de vez pra ver se não tem algum fio solto, mas ainda não tive tempo... hehehe Realmente não aposte na Lucy e no Sirius... Eles são o meu pior 'casal-problema' e você vai ver logo o porquê. Sobre o que os espera fora de Hogwarts só na continuação, mas posso adiantar que tem muita coisa triste para acontecer com nossos bravos heróis... Por isso eles têm que aproveitar Hogwarts o máximo possível! hehehe NSM? Ai... Eu adoro aquela fic, mas não sei se consigo voltar a postar... Mas prometo que vou tentar fazer isso ainda durante as minhas férias! rsrsrs Nossa, minha resposta já está quase maior que o capítulo... k k k k k (exagerada!) Beijos lindinha!

_**Bem... É isso. Só pra lembrar vocês: reviews me deixam extremamente feliz, ok? ;D**_

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	38. Poção Polissuco

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 37 – Poção Polissuco**

* * *

- Lis, eu já sei o que vamos fazer! – Lucy pulou na cama da amiga cedo.

- Lucy... dormir... primeiro... exausta...

- Lily, você pode tirar o travesseiro da cabeça? Não consigo te entender...

A ruiva virou com os olhos semicerrados em direção à amiga e falou com a voz rouca de sono.

- Eu quero dormir. É nosso dia de folga, tive uma festa ontem e estou exausta...

- Mais tarde você dorme Lily, agora você tem que me ajudar. Nós vamos entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina e descobrir quem é o tal traidor que está passando informações para Voldemort.

- É uma perspectiva muito interessante para o meu dia Lucy, mas estou absurdamente tentada a recusar. – Respondeu Lily colocando novamente o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

- Lily não é um convite, é uma convocação! – Lucy ergueu parte do travesseiro. É nosso último dia antes das férias de Natal, amanhã boa parte dos estudantes já vão estar em suas casas...

- Vai ser ótimo ter o castelo só para nós. – A ruiva respondeu com a voz abafada não demonstrando o menor sinal de que prestara atenção nas pretensões da amiga.

A loirinha suspirou mas antes de sair da cama da amiga falou baixo o suficiente para que apenas Lily escutasse.

- Tudo bem, eu vou sozinha. Mas você não se importa se eu usar um pouco daquela sua Poção Polissuco, se importa?

Foram as palavras mágicas para despertar Lily completamente.

- O que é que você está aprontando a uma hora dessas Lucy? O dia nem bem amanheceu... – Lily apontou em direção à janela que deixava passar apenas uma fraca luz pálida.

- É a melhor hora para ouvir algumas conversinhas no salão comunal da Sonserina, antes do café da manhã.

Lily se sentou na cama e se espreguiçou lentamente. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e voltou a se sentar de frente para a amiga.

- Pronto, acho que agora estou bem desperta. Pode voltar a conversar comigo porque sabe, como eu estava bastante sonolenta tive a impressão de ter ouvido você pronunciar algumas palavras soltas como 'salão comunal', 'Sonserina' e 'poção polissuco'. É lógico que não fazem o menor sentido, mas talvez você possa me explicar o que elas significam.

Só então Lily percebeu que a amiga segurava um pequeno frasco de vidro.

- O que é isso?

- São cabelos. De duas primeiranistas da Sonserina que eu tive que azarar hoje cedo. Temos poucas horas até que o feitiço de confusão que eu lancei sobre elas perca o efeito.

Lily estava boquiaberta. Talvez Lucy tivesse mesmo falado tudo aquilo que ela pensava ter sido apenas uma confusão por ainda estar sonolenta.

- Tem certeza que eu não entendi errado e as palavras eram 'salão comunal', 'lareira' e 'suco de abóbora'?

- Sem chances.

- Lucy, você é completamente louca. Mais louca ainda de achar que eu vou concordar com essa sua idéia absurda!

- Então porque é que nós temos Poção Polissuco em nosso estoque?

- Por que pode ser necessário algum dia desses...

- Esse dia é hoje ruiva. O Snape e a Black estão insatisfeitos com os serviços desse 'traidor'. É muito provável que conversem sobre ele agora de manhã. Só precisamos estar por perto. Não acho que a capa do James seria segura quando entrarmos nas Masmorras, então existe essa opção de entrarmos lá como autenticas Sonserinas.

Lily observou as outras colegas de dormitório. As três dormiam profundamente.

- Existe a possibilidade, _mesmo que remota_, de que eu consiga te convencer do contrário?

- Não há a menor chance Lis querida.

- Tudo bem. Vamos acabar logo com isso então. Mas antes nós vamos tomar café da manhã. Não vou beber a essência de uma Sonserina com o estômago vazio.

Lucy que já tinha pensado em tudo apenas apontou para uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos e torradas com geléia ao lado da cama de Lily.

- Você sabe que eu sofro de insônia, ainda estava escuro quando eu desisti de tentar dormir e desci para a cozinha. Encontrei as Sonserinas no caminho de volta. Por isso pensei em te chamar logo.

Lily teve que admitir que a idéia da amiga era boa. Mas mais uma vez o risco que elas correriam mal compensaria a informação irrisória que podiam conseguir.

Depois do café da manhã, Lily abriu seu malão e tirou de dentro um frasco cheio de Poção Polissuco. Decidiram fazer a transformação em uma sala de aula abandonada no segundo andar.

Lily serviu um pouco da poção para si e para Lucy e a loirinha acrescentou a cada uma das poções um fio de cabelo. Sua poção adquiriu um tom púrpura e a de Lily ficou marrom.

Quando enfim tomaram coragem, beberam toda a poção em um único gole.

- Você está horrível! – Comentou Lily observando a amiga dentro das vestes frouxas.

- Você também está! – A loirinha, agora morena, sorriu. – nós não éramos tão pequenas quando estávamos no primeiro ano, éramos?

A ruiva afirmou que sim e começou a vestir o uniforme da Sonserina que Lucy tinha lhe estendido.

- Pronto, agora só precisamos encontrar onde é que fica a sala comunal delas.

- Como assim, Lis? Você quer dizer que não sabe onde fica? – Lucy estava inconformada. – Por Merlin, anos de amizade com Snape não te ajudaram nem a descobrir onde é o salão comunal dele?

- Bom, eu... Nunca tive o menor interesse em saber...

- Então teremos que descer para o Salão Principal e de lá seguimos algum Sonserino.

As duas amigas quase se sentaram distraidamente na mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã. Mas notaram os olhares nada cordiais a tempo de tomarem o rumo da mesa oposta.

Snape tinha acabado de se sentar à mesa com Mulciber.

As garotas perceberam que ninguém, nem mesmo os Sonserinos ousavam chegar muito perto deles.

- É o cabelo dele, Lis. Fede tanto que todo mundo tem que manter certa distância.

- Isso não teve graça. – Falou a ruiva sentando no lado oposto de Snape e Mulciber, mas perto o suficiente para escutar alguma coisa da conversa deles.

Mas acontece que Snape não estava muito disposto a conversar. Soltava vez ou outra algum grunhido de aprovação ou desaprovação até que Mulciber falou sobre o informante do lado oposto.

- Já falei que é uma idiotice mantê-lo do nosso lado, mas ela acha que é um trunfo... Vamos ver do que esse 'trunfo' será capaz quando os serviços de espionagem dele forem realmente necessários.

- Você quer dizer, quando sairmos de Hogwarts?

- Precisamente. – Snape repentinamente encarou as duas grifinórias disfarçadas com bastante interesse. – Perderam alguma coisa aqui?

As duas gaguejaram e balançaram a cabeça negativamente voltando a atenção para seus sucos de abóbora.

Mulciber voltou a falar.

- E como vamos saber se ele tem alguma coisa para nos contar? Você sabe que lançamos vários encantamentos no caminho das masmorras. Nenhum estudante de outra casa vai conseguir se aproximar do nosso salão comunal sem sofrer sérios danos.

- Não acho que ele terá qualquer coisa de real interesse para nos contar. E caso tenha, será bom para ele que encontre outra forma de nos chamar que não seja chegando tão perto do nosso salão comunal.

As duas grifinórias trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

- Eu preciso, hum, ir ao banheiro. – Lucy se levantou chamando levemente a atenção de Snape que fez uma careta de nojo e voltou a comer suas torradas.

- Eu vou com você. – Lily levantou logo em seguida deixando seu café da manhã intocado na mesa.

Quando alcançaram um lugar seguro longe do Salão Principal as duas sentaram no chão completamente aliviadas.

- Foi mesmo uma sorte que eu não tivesse jamais manifestado o interesse de saber onde fica a sala comunal da Sonserina.

- É, uma sorte! – Lucy concordou. – E de qualquer forma, não acho que vamos conseguir descobrir tão cedo quem é o traidor. Parece que eles ou não sabem o nome da 'figura' ou têm algum pacto de jamais nomeá-lo.

- Talvez seja isso mesmo.

As duas amigas voltaram o mais rápido possível para a Torre dos Leões antes que o efeito da Poção passasse e elas se descobrissem com uniformes seis números menores do que o necessário em plenos corredores da escola.

No restante do dia as garotas se divertiram preparando as roupas para serem usadas à noite na festa do grupo de DCAT.

Como a festa teria estudantes das três casas, tinha que ser organizada em um espaço neutro, mas que fosse de fácil acesso para todos, afinal seriam treze estudantes saindo à noite sem permissão alguma de professores ou de Dumbledore. Ficou decidido que fariam a festa de Natal na Sala Precisa mesmo.

A festa começou tarde da noite, mas estavam todos bastante animados. Lucy estava feliz por ver Remus bem recuperado do período de lua cheia que havia passado, mas percebeu o quanto ele ficou triste com a notícia do namoro de Gwenda e Fabian Prewet.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo. – Falou ele bebendo num gole só toda sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Infelizmente foi mais cedo, não é? – Lucy comentou forçando um sorriso. – Se quiser sair, dar uma volta... Podemos ir, ninguém vai achar ruim...

- Obrigado Lucy, mas eu estou bem. Eu já disse que sabia que isso iria acontecer, era só uma questão de tempo.

- Tudo bem. – A loirinha sorriu abertamente agora. – Mas se precisar de qualquer coisa, ou quiser simplesmente sumir daqui não hesite em me chamar, combinado?

Remus confirmou que sim enquanto ela ia até a mesa pegar alguns salgadinhos.

- O Remus está um pouquinho abatido, você não achou? – Perguntou Marlene McKinnon se aproximando da loirinha.

- Ele esteve mais uma vez doente nos últimos dias... É por isso.

- Entendi... – Respondeu a morena enquanto se virava para cumprimentar Edgar Bones que tinha acabado de chegar.

Edgar cumprimentou as duas garotas e Lucy aproveitou que ele e Marlene engataram uma conversa para quase correr na direção de Alice.

Frank e Gidean conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol enquanto Alice parecia não conseguir acompanhar uma única palavra da conversa. A morena ficou extremamente grata por Lucy tirá-la dali.

- Aff... Goles, Balaço, Cudlley Cannons... Ninguém merece... – Alice levantou os braços para o alto arrancando uma risada de Lucy.

- Remus e Sirius parecem entretidos no mesmo assunto... – Reclamou Dorcas se aproximando das duas meninas. E sorrindo ao encarar Lily, mudou completamente de assunto. – Nunca pensei que algum dia ela daria chance para uma conversa civilizada com o James.

- Você e mais da metade dessa escola, Dorcas... – Alice comentou sorrindo.

As três começaram a conversar sobre profissões e Lucy se surpreendeu ao descobrir que Alice desistira de sua vaga que estava garantida no St. Mungus porque tinha decidido se tornar auror junto com Frank e com Lucy.

Dorcas ainda não estava completamente decidida de que profissão iria seguir, por isso ainda cursava todas as principais matérias para NIEM's.

Conforme o tempo foi passando a tendência para formação de casais se acentuou especialmente pelas músicas que começaram a tocar. A essa altura Dorcas, Edgar e Gidean já tinham ido embora da festa.

Marlene e Remus começaram cedo a dançar e não pararam mais, Alice e Frank, Gwenda e Fabian também resolveram ir para a pista. Depois de alguma insistência de James, Lily aceitou ser sua parceira em uma música levemente agitada, deixando Lucy e Sirius sozinhos no pufe gigante.

- Acho que só falta mesmo a gente se acertar. – Ele falou sorrindo marotamente.

- Eu ainda acho que vou acabar namorando um sonserino. – Ela comentou divertida.

- Falava em nos acertar entre nós.

A loirinha gargalhou.

- Impossível, Sirius Black. Impossível.

- Dá uma olhada para aquela pista de dança. Vê Lily e James dançando juntos? Depois disso, nada pra mim é impossível.

- Não acho que a Lily e o James sejam exemplo pra quem quer que seja. Mas enfim...

- Eu continuo achando que você é louca por mim e tem medo de admitir, sabia?

- O que eu sei é que você tem um senso de humor bastante curioso.

- Senso de humor? – Perguntou ele se inclinando na direção da loirinha.

Lucy se sentiu subitamente tensa com tamanha proximidade. Lembrou de uma cena parecida, cinco anos antes quando já tinha certeza de estar apaixonada por aquele garoto tão falante e sorridente da grifinória.

Reviveu em milésimos de segundos a mágoa que experimentara quando no dia seguinte de terem ficado Sirius não parecer nem ao menos lembrar do que acontecera.

- Para o seu próprio bem não se aproxime nem mais um centímetro. – Ela falou baixo, mas firme o bastante para fazê-lo parar.

- O que aconteceu? Você ficou estranha.

- No início do ano passado fizemos um acordo em que eu parava de te tratar friamente e parava de chamar de Black. Mas eu quero que você saiba que se tentar qualquer gracinha comigo esse acordo será quebrado no instante seguinte.

- Nossa... – Sirius se afastou um pouco temeroso. – Você é muito confusa sabia? Qualquer garota simplesmente derreteria se estivesse no seu lugar. Você não, se coloca ainda mais na defensiva e ainda me faz ameaças com um tom de voz tão doce que parece estar comentando sobre um livro interessante que acabou de ler.

- Você já devia ter percebido que eu não sou como 'qualquer garota', Sirius. E não foi uma ameaça, foi um alerta. Eu acho que estamos muito bem até agora como amigos, não temos porque voltarmos a nos tratar como dois estranhos por causa de um simples capricho seu.

- Não é capricho...

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – Lucy abriu novamente um sorriso travesso. – Está uma festa tão gostosa, não quero me aborrecer...

Sirius concordou a contragosto e levantou para pegar mais cerveja amanteigada. Mas ao contrário do que Lucy esperava, ele ainda não tinha desistido.

* * *

No dia seguinte Alice e Frank deixaram o castelo para as férias de Natal sem se despedirem de Lucy. O Expresso de Hogwarts sairia da estação às oito horas em ponto, mas não teve quem conseguisse acordar Lucy que tinha protegido com feitiços as cortinas de sua cama.

- Diga que deixamos um beijo. – Pediu Alice ao se despedir de Lily no salão comunal.

- Digo sim.

Os amigos se despediram e para a surpresa de Lily, na grifinória ficara apenas ela, Lucy, Gwenda e os marotos. Nem um aluno de outra série.

Quando Lily e Gwenda desceram juntas para o café da manhã perceberam também que eram pouquíssimos os estudantes das outras casas que ficaram no castelo.

- Pode ser o último Natal de muitas famílias... – Comentou Lily lembrando seu último Natal com seus pais e com Lucy. Lembrou do casamento de Petúnia, da festa... Tudo parecia agora como um sonho muito distante.

- Sei exatamente como se sente. – Murmurou Gwen enquanto pensava em sua própria família.

Depois do café da manhã as duas amigas acharam que já estava seguro patinar no lago congelado. Todos os anos era a mesma espera, pelo menos vinte dias de frio intenso até que pudessem deslizar no lago sem o perigo dele rachar e engolir os estudantes em suas águas geladas.

Voltaram ao dormitório feminino pouco antes do horário de almoço. A cama de Lucy estava desfeita e a porta do banheiro fechada, pelo visto ela acabara de acordar.

- Vejo que a noitada foi boa pra ter dormido até agora. – Lily comentou divertida quando percebeu a amiga sair do banheiro de roupão e toalha na cabeça.

- Nem brinca. – Lucy falou rouca e só então Lily percebeu que a amiga tinha os olhos marejados.

- O que foi que te aconteceu? – A ruiva se endireitou na cama e Lucy quase desabou à sua frente.

- Ah, Lis... – Ela quase recomeçou a chorar. – O Sirius... Ah, como eu odeio o Sirius!

- Odeia? Como assim odeia? O que foi que...

- Lis ele me beijou! Aquele traste, cafajeste de uma figa!

Um brilho divertido passou pelo olhar de Lily. Se bem conhecia a amiga, não era motivo para tanto drama.

- O que é que isso tem de errado criatura? – Gwenda perguntou fazendo Lucy percebê-la deitada em sua cama lhe encarando com uma expressão bastante curiosa.

- Ele fez de novo! Igual aconteceu no nosso segundo ano.

- Lucy, qualquer que seja a situação, não pode ser igual ao que houve cinco anos atrás. Simplesmente não existe a possibilidade dele não se lembrar de você hoje.

- Mas foi da mesma forma, Lis. É impressionante o quanto parecia que ele estava disposto a mostrar que lembrava o que tinha acontecido naquela época.

A loirinha encarou um ponto acima da cabeça de Lily e continuou falando cada vez mais baixo.

- Se ofereceu pra me acompanhar até o salão comunal, ficou conversando banalidades à beira da escada do dormitório feminino e de repente, sem que eu esperasse, ele passou os braços pela minha cintura e me beijou. Foi desse jeito, a mesma cena. – Falou ela abismada voltando a encarar Lily.

- Não acho que a cena tenha se repetido propositalmente. Na verdade eu acredito que ele nem lembre direito daquela época.

- Eu não vou deixar que aconteça nada entre a gente pra depois eu ficar como uma idiota _'sofrendo_ _por Sirius_ _Black'_. - A loirinha murmurou.

- Ele parecia bastante ansioso em te ver hoje cedo. – Falou Gwenda. – Talvez mereça uma chance.

- Não merece chance alguma. Eu já o tinha prevenido que se tentasse qualquer coisa eu não voltaria a falar com ele tão cedo.

Lucy narrou para as amigas a conversa que teve com Sirius durante a festa, quando terminou Gwenda achava que se Lucy tinha avisado e ele insistiu era porque realmente queria provocar a loirinha. Já Lily tentou argumentar por um tempo a favor de Sirius, mas logo percebeu que era em vão.

- Alguém pode trazer almoço pra mim? Não quero correr o risco de cruzar com ele em algum corredor.

Lily e Gwenda trocaram olhares concordando que não adiantaria tentar convencê-la a sair do quarto, portanto trouxeram para a amiga não só o almoço e o jantar como também o café da manhã do dia seguinte.

Mas quando Lily percebeu que a loirinha estava disposta a permanecer no quarto durante o resto das férias de Natal, teve que se recusar terminantemente a continuar trazendo as refeições.

- Você precisa de sol, de ar, Lucy. Eu não acredito que você, logo você, vai ficar se escondendo aqui pra não conversar com ele! Ontem nós trouxemos suas refeições porque era perfeitamente compreensível que você quisesse um pouco de isolamento, mas eu não vou permitir que esse isolamento se prolongue nenhum minuto a mais mocinha.

A loirinha sorriu com a determinação de Lily e concordou que ela estava mesmo certa.

As duas desceram para encontrar Gwenda no salão comunal e logo as três amigas estavam juntas brincando na neve.

Tanto Lily quanto Gwenda colaboraram bastante para que Lucy conseguisse evitar os marotos, especialmente Sirius, durante os dias seguintes. Mas isso se tornou quase impossível de continuar na manhã de Natal.

Depois de abrirem todos os seus presentes, as meninas desceram para o café da manhã encontrando os marotos por lá.

Lucy se deixou ficar atrás das meninas para conseguir se sentar no mesmo lado da mesa que Sirius, mas com Lily e Gwenda entre eles.

Os meninos as cumprimentaram alegremente e a loirinha agradeceu pelo Correio-coruja ter chegado naquele momento, assim pôde passar todo o café da manhã fingindo-se bastante concentrada no jornal que recebia da França.

- Você está excepcionalmente quieta hoje. – Remus que estava de frente para a loirinha sussurrou.

Lucy abriu um sorriso fraco.

- Sério? É porque estou concentrada no jornal...

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa sabia?

- Eu não estou...

- Vou te contar uma coisa que eu descobri tem algum tempo. – Remus se curvou sobre a mesa na direção da loirinha em tom confidencial. – Sempre que você está contando ou está se preparando para contar uma mentira você mexe levemente com sua orelha esquerda.

Ele repetiu o gesto tão automático da loirinha arrancando um sorriso dela.

- E você acabou de fazer isso.

- Isso é a coisa mais absurda que você já inventou, Remus. Queria saber de onde você tirou essa idéia maluca!

- Não é idéia maluca. Você faz isso toda a vez que está mentindo.

- Eu... Eu nunca reparei isso... – Lucy estava alarmada. Como podia alguém ter percebido nela um gesto que repetia sempre que estava mentindo sendo que ela mesma não tinha consciência desse gesto?

- E então, vai me contar o que você tem?

- Claro que sim. – Ela se rendeu. – Mas não agora.

Depois do café da manhã, Lily aceitou o convite de James para visitarem Hagrid e Lucy, temendo ter que subir para a Torre na companhia de Sirius, mais do que depressa agarrou o braço de Remus levando-o para fora do castelo.

Enquanto passeavam a loirinha contou ao amigo toda a história com Sirius, inclusive o que a deixara tão chateada cinco anos atrás. Mas só contou tudo depois do juramento de Remus de que ninguém saberia dessa história através dele. Teve que jurar também que quando ela terminasse de contar ele não defenderia o 'canalha do Sirius'.

Remus concordou com os termos, mas sentiu enorme dificuldade em manter sua palavra sobre não defender Sirius quando ela terminou de contar o que aconteceu.

- Remus... – Ela alertou. – Não quero precisar ficar sem falar com você também...

- Não é que eu esteja defendendo o Sirius. Mas se você gosta dele porque não dá uma chance?

- Será que você não escutou uma única palavra minha? Eu disse que odeio o Sirius. O-D-E-I-O com todas essas letras em maiúsculo.

Remus decidiu não opinar mais. Tinha dado sua palavra e resolveu mantê-la.

Sirius por sua vez não forçou a barra para se aproximar da loirinha. Na verdade por pura precaução, pois morria de medo de ver aquela grifinória nervosa. Mas para Lucy foi apenas mais uma prova de que ela estava certa e que ele queria apenas se aproveitar dela por um momento.

As férias de Natal chegaram ao fim tão rápido quanto Lucy poderia ter desejado. Quando os estudantes começaram a retornar para Hogwarts, ela, Lily e Gwenda já tinham prontos todos os deveres deixados pelos professores.

Apenas ficaram surpresas com a imensa quantidade de estudantes que não voltou das férias. O que era um absurdo sem tamanho, contando que jamais algum Comensal da Morte ou o próprio Voldemort seria corajoso o bastante para invadir o castelo tendo Dumbledore por ali.

- Acontece que muita gente não pensa assim... – Falou Lily à mesa do café da manhã apontando para os inúmeros lugares vagos. – Por exemplo, as irmãs Whitby e o Martin Stebbins da Corvinal já tinham dito que seus pais quase não os deixaram vir no dia primeiro de setembro. Não devem ter conseguido convencê-los dessa vez.

Ninguém comentou nada, mas sabiam que estavam todos pensando onde é que essa guerra estava os levando.

* * *

**N/a:**

Bem... A Lucy e o Sirius estavam ficando muito próximos, era quase inevitável eu ter que colocá-los como casal, mas como eu não queria esses dois como casal em ABA, então eis a alternativa... huahsuahushau

Sim, perversa! ò.ó

Nossa... As férias já estão me fazendo bem, estou cada vez mais rápida! Rsrsrs (aham...)

Beijos especiais para:

**Malu** – hehehe Obrigada! Pra continuar só depende de vocês: reviews! huashuahsua (chantagista? Rsrsrs) Beijos!!

**Maluh Weasley Hale** – Olá! Nossa... Trazer os reis de Nárnia para Hogwarts? Isso daria história para uma fic inteira! Não caberia em ABA (infelizmente!) huahsuhausha

**Miss Moony/Mrs. Prewet** – Nossa! Raxei de rir com o seu 'Mrs. Prewet' haushuahsuahsa só você mesmo... Caraca, engenharia civil? E as pessoas falam que eu sou doida porque faço contabilidade.... tsc tsc tsc... haushauhsua (brincadeira!) – você já reparou que eu também respondo sua review toda, mas tudo fora de ordem? – Eu nem tinha pensado no tanto que pode ser divertido você como tia dos weasley (adoro eles! Principalmente os gêmeos) Ai, eu não vou ter a menor coragem de matar você na fic! No máximo viúva, então fique tranqüila porque você vai ter a chance de mimar muito seus sobrinhos... rsrsrs Eu também morro de dó da Luna (até porque eu AMO ela! É uma das minhas favoritas!) ainda mais porque ela tem todo aquele jeitinho meigo dela e quase nunca fala da mãe... Tadinha! Realmente a Lucy exagera em provocar ciúmes no Sirius de vez em quando... E, a ruiva sem opções hein? Aposto que nem a Lucy acreditou nessa desculpa esfarrapada! K k k k Bem, o Rabicho também é o pior de todos na minha opinião! Como você falou: a própria Bella (que é terrível!) é mais aceitável do que aquele rato traidor porque pelo menos ela nunca negou sua essência! Poxa... dessa vez foi ruim você ter acertado uma suposição hein? (do rompimento!) justo o que você temia... rsrsrs E bem... infelizmente (ou felizmente, não?) o plano de hoje da loirinha não deu certo... rsrs Eu também adoro NSM e imagine, adoro pressão pra postar também! Haushuasu Mas sério, como ABA está realmente acabando (tenho só mais 3 capítulos para postar) acho que consigo voltar com NSM ainda nas minhas férias \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ e quem sabe também com a minha fic 'você decide'! k k k k k k Engraçado você mencionar que depois de Hogwarts não vai ser bom nem pra eles nem pra você, porque eu também sofro junto com eles! (você nem imagina... tem algumas cenas que eu escrevia na continuação e depois ficava meio mal... Foi por causa disso que escrevi MC e CMQ no período... rsrss coisa de gente doida!) Bem... Você que é sempre um amor comigo! XD Beijos lindinha!!

**1 Lily Evans** – Oie! Tudo bem, já conta você ter aparecido nesse! Rsrs Nossa moça, quanta desventura! Sério, seria cômico se não fosse trágico! Quase morri de dó de você contando que quase torceu de novo o mesmo pé... Caramba... Torço pra que você tenha tido sorte em Português com seu caderno (mesmo que incompleto...) hehe Ai, também acho a Gwen uma tapada, e como você diz 'prefiro o Lobo mau' k k k k (eu to numa comunidade do Orkut que diz isso haushuahsu). Bem, tomara que você consiga tempo pra concluir sua leitura de Nárnia, eu nunca me canso de ler os livros (essa semana estou de férias da facul e já li os sete livros à noite ^^ AMO!! Rsrs) ABA vai ter duas continuações, uma é o que esse pessoal passou depois de Hogwarts e a outra é depois que Sirius vai para Azkaban... Hum... NSM? Rsrsrs eu vou aproveitar minhas férias e vou postar NSM, palavra! (é que na verdade estou meio enrolada tentando ler Senhor dos Anéis. Tipo, eu AMO os filmes, mas estou tentando ler os livros há uns dois anos... é que eu acho um pouco cansativo... rsrs). Muito boa sorte para você conseguir faltar! Rsrsrs Beijinhos.

Por hoje é só amiguinhos...

Ah! A contagem regressiva: dois...

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	39. Volta às aulas

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – Volta às Aulas**

* * *

As aulas voltaram, se possível, num ritmo ainda mais acelerado. Os setimanistas tinham a impressão que, de uma hora para outra, os professores tinham decidido que eles deviam conhecer e saber fazer todos os tipos de poções, todos os tipos de transfigurações e todos os tipos de feitiços (que não fossem Artes das Trevas) que existiam no mundo mágico.

- E ainda por cima a maioria dos feitiços são não-verbais e outros são sem varinha! – Gwenda estava inconformada.

Lily lembrou as amigas que desde os NOM's vinha avisando que deviam se preparar, mas ainda assim até mesmo ela estava tendo dificuldades em acompanhar o novo ritmo dos professores.

Quase no final do mês de janeiro aconteceu o segundo jogo de quadribol da equipe da Grifinória. Jogaram contra a Lufa-lufa, mas James não conseguiu o intento de agarrar o pomo tão rápido quanto no jogo anterior. Ainda assim, ganharam o jogo por 230X120.

Natalie Toothill estava ainda mais dispersa na narração deste jogo e Lucy atribuiu isso ao recente início de namoro da Corvinal.

A loirinha continuava evitando Sirius tanto quanto podia. O maroto, por sua vez, tinha desistido da tática de cautela e voltou a tentar se aproximar da grifinória. Mas Lucy não estava disposta a lhe dar nenhuma chance para conversa.

Quando numa noite de lua cheia Sirius ameaçou azará-la se não o ouvisse, Lucy simplesmente murmurou que ele tinha sido avisado e que fez a escolha dele.

Mas Sirius pretendia pedi-la em namoro e não entendia porque ela o evitava tanto e não lhe dava chance de aproximação. É lógico que ele simplesmente não sabia que ela estava magoada pelo o que aconteceu no passado, e jamais saberia também se dependesse da loirinha.

- Quando eu já tinha esquecido o que aconteceu, estávamos vivendo tão bem como amigos, ele vem e me apronta essa. – A loirinha comentou com Lily enquanto estudavam no salão comunal.

A ruiva apenas levantou os olhos do livro e murmurou um 'você é quem sabe' e voltou a estudar. Mais de um mês depois do acontecido, Lily tinha simplesmente desistido de falar qualquer coisa sobre esse assunto.

- Meu pergaminho acabou. Você tem mais aí?

- Não, o meu já está acabando também.

- Vou buscar no meu malão.

Lucy subiu as escadas correndo.

Entrou no dormitório indo direto até seu malão, ignorando como sempre a presença de Emily. De repente ouviu um soluço e sentiu um _deja vu_.

Virou lentamente para encarar a morena que tinha nesse momento levantado o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lucy perguntou cautelosa, afinal Emily nem sempre aceitava com cordialidade qualquer aproximação das outras grifinórias.

- Eu... – Ela gaguejou e Lucy pensou que seria seguro sentar na beirada da cama dela. – Eu... Eu sou um trasgo mesmo! – Ela falou e voltou a chorar.

- Er... – Lucy não sabia como fazer isso. – Desculpe, mas _porque_ você acha que é um trasgo?

A loirinha entendeu apenas algumas palavras entrecortadas com soluços. Dentre elas 'ninguém' e 'mim'.

- Você quer conversar sobre isso? – A loirinha tinha certeza que ela iria gritar um 'não' ou azará-la pra longe, mas para contrariar qualquer expectativa, Emily apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Tudo bem, vamos lá... O que foi que aconteceu com você?

Emily levantou o rosto marejado para encarar a loirinha. Lucy, sem poder se conter, balançou a varinha limpando o rosto da colega.

- Está bem melhor assim. – E estendeu um pedaço de chocolate que tirou do bolso de seu casaco.

- Obrigada. – Emily comeu um pedaço do chocolate e voltou a falar, dessa vez com a voz um pouco mais 'limpa'. – Ninguém gosta de mim.

- Como assim ninguém?

- Eu vivo entrando e saindo de relacionamentos que simplesmente acabam porque a pessoa que está comigo descobre que gosta de outra garota. Estou tão farta disso, sabia? Quando eu vejo os casais felizes passeando por Hogwarts eu fico pensando porque isso nunca acontece de verdade comigo. É sempre tão superficial.

Lucy sentia que estava preparada para ajudar e dar conselhos em qualquer assunto que a morena estivesse precisando. Qualquer um, menos esse. A loirinha pensou com pesar que preferia que Emily estivesse tendo problemas com alguns Sonserinos nojentos, ou com dificuldades para conjurar um patrono, qualquer coisa, menos isso.

- Emily, eu queria muito poder te ajudar. Queria de verdade, mesmo que em sete anos essa seja a nossa primeira conversa normal. Mas esse é um assunto tão pessoal, pode ser que eu dê alguma opinião que você se ofenda, acho que ficaria um clima muito pior por aqui.

- Eu sei. – Falou ela com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas de novo. – Mas é que pensei que podia conversar com você por que no ano passado, quando perdi um tio meu num ataque de Comensais, você foi a única que me ofereceu ajuda, mesmo sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Você falou que se eu quisesse a sua ajuda...

Lucy lembrava muito bem desse dia. Então ela tinha razão naquela época de suspeitar que a colega tivesse perdido alguém. A loirinha encarou Emily por um tempo e de repente um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- Você está disposta a ter um namorado e ficar só com ele? – A loirinha tentou perguntar de uma forma que não parecesse que insinuava que a garota tinha o hábito de ficar com mais de um garoto por vez. Mas não teve muito sucesso porque Emily franziu o cenho levemente.

- Não acabei de te contar que são sempre _eles_ que terminam comigo? Estou apenas procurando a pessoa certa.

- Tenho a impressão que não é desse jeito que você vai conseguir encontrar a pessoa certa... Mas tudo bem, o que eu quero dizer é que eu tenho uma pessoa para te apresentar, uma pessoa maravilhosa! Mas você tem que me dar sua palavra de que não vai fazê-lo sofrer.

Emily pareceu interessada.

- Tem a minha palavra, mas... Quem garante que ele vai gostar de mim?

- Bem... Isso vai depender mais de você do que de mim. Apenas seja legal com ele, o resto vai acontecendo naturalmente.

- Qual o nome desse seu amigo?

- Você vai descobrir amanhã. – Lucy levantou da cama da colega sorrindo. – Agora eu tenho que terminar a redação de feitiços.

E falando isso desceu para o salão comunal.

* * *

Todos os treze alunos que participavam do grupo especial de DCAT concordaram em aumentar o número de encontros. A princípio eles se reuniam apenas duas vezes por mês, mas agora tinham decidido que estudariam juntos pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Isso aconteceu por causa do aumento da complexidade das matérias estudadas. Todos os setimanistas estavam sofrendo um pouco com a quantidade assustadora de matérias que haviam surgido depois das férias de fim de ano.

Gwenda estava bastante satisfeita com os resultados que o grupo estava obtendo. Já tinham aprendido muitos feitiços novos, alguns que os professores jamais ensinariam, mas todos com a aprovação de Dumbledore e do professor Kirke.

Professor Kirke por sua vez estava se saindo muito bem como professor de DCAT, mesmo para um trouxa. Era um professor querido por quase todos os alunos, exceto por alguns Sonserinos que achavam um absurdo Dumbledore manter em Hogwarts um professor que não fosse bruxo.

Foi somente no inicio de março, nas vésperas do feriado de Páscoa, que Sirius finalmente conseguiu uma chance decente de conversar com Lucy. James e Lily estavam em uma reunião da monitoria e Alice e Gwenda tinham saído para dar uma volta com seus respectivos namorados, portanto Lucy estava sozinha no salão comunal estudando.

Na verdade ela parecia estar lutando com a pena que adquirira vida própria e não queria escrever de jeito nenhum. Aruska estava enrolada em cima da mesa só observando a cena.

Sirius se ajoelhou no chão ao lado dela e a encarou divertido.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, obrigada. – Falou ela séria ao perceber Sirius ali tão perto. Aruska também encarou Sirius com uma expressão de puro desagrado.

- Sinceramente eu não consigo te entender. Estávamos tão bem...

- E você estragou tudo.

- Queria saber o que foi que eu fiz pra ter estragado tudo. Você nem ao menos me olha na cara pra dizer o que teve de errado naquele beijo.

- Tudo. Eu te avisei que ele não devia acontecer. – Lucy voltou a atenção para aquela pena rebelde. – Se não se importa eu tenho muita coisa pra estudar.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas não desistiu.

- Se eu tivesse te pedido em namoro _antes_ de te beijar, você estaria me tratando melhor?

A loirinha fechou os olhos por um tempo numa expressão de puro cansaço. Sirius não entendia, parece que ninguém conseguia entender! Estendeu a mão e pegou sua gata no colo enquanto falava.

- Black, - Ela ignorou a careta dele, afinal usara o sobrenome de propósito. – como você mesmo disse, estávamos muito bem. Conversávamos, saíamos, nos divertíamos... Eu gostava mesmo de você, mas gostava de um jeito que você não consegue entender, gostava de ter a sua amizade, de ter você por perto. Nunca quis dar chance alguma pra gente ficar junto por que eu sei como geralmente isso acaba. Eu não queria perder a sua amizade. Nunca. Nem em Hogwarts nem quando fossemos embora daqui. Se a gente começasse a namorar, quando terminasse jamais voltaria a ser a mesma coisa. Você entende? Pra mim não valia a pena arriscar a nossa amizade por causa de uns beijos vez ou outra no salão comunal.

Sirius piscou os olhos sentindo-se completamente confuso.

- Eu... Eu nunca pensei...

- É, eu sei que não.

- Não. Eu nunca pensei que se a gente começasse a namorar você já estaria pensando em quando fosse terminar. Por que você acha que tem que terminar algum dia?

- É assim que funciona, não é? – Lucy ignorou os protestos do maroto. – Eu sei que é Black. _Você_ é assim. Prefiro não correr o risco.

- Lucy Eyelesbarrow falando que não quer correr um risco? Isso é inédito!

Ela sorriu levemente e voltou a chacoalhar com força a pena maluca, com o movimento quase acertou Aruska que soltou um miado de desaprovação e pulou do colo da loirinha.

Sirius apontou a varinha para a pena e ela voltou a funcionar normalmente.

- Oh, obrigada.

- Vai continuar me chamando de Black? – Perguntou ele temeroso.

- Não me sinto mais a vontade pra te chamar de outra forma. – Ela deu de ombros. – Me desculpe, mas é assim que vai ser.

- Você é um mistério pra mim, sabia? – Ele comentou enquanto levantava da mesa de estudos. – Queria não me importar com essa sua frieza, mas não consigo...

- O que acaba sendo uma pena para nós dois.

- Então você acha mesmo que eu deveria desistir de você?

- Sim, eu acho. – Lucy respondeu encarando os olhos extremamente azuis de Sirius, aqueles olhos que ela tanto gostava... – Pouparia aborrecimentos para os dois lados...

- Tudo bem então, talvez eu tente isso.

O maroto subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório enquanto o quadro da mulher gorda deslizava dando passagem a Lily e James. Lily ria como se estivesse escutado de James a melhor piada do ano.

- Oh, você está aí! – A ruiva falou ainda sorrindo abertamente.

- Parece que estou... – Lucy respondeu sem prestar atenção na ruiva, ainda pensava se tinha sido exagero ou um bom negócio mandar Sirius desistir de vez.

Lily estava extasiada demais para perceber o semblante pensativo da amiga.

- Tenho boas notícias Lu! Nosso teste de aparatação será na semana que vem.

- Que bom Lis... – Falou a loirinha sem ter sucesso em demonstrar alguma empolgação. – Não vejo a hora de poder aparatar de verdade...

- Já consegue sem deixar nenhum pedaço para trás? – James perguntou.

- Algumas vezes sim. – Falou a loirinha sorrindo.

Nesse momento a pequena coruja de Lily entrou no salão comunal trazendo um embrulho, pelo menos, três vezes maior que ele.

- Olá Ayron! – Falou Lucy acariciando a coruja que lhe entregara o embrulho.

Aruska encarou a coruja com ainda mais desaprovação do que encarara Sirius. Parece que a qualquer momento ela ia dar um pulo e engolir a corujinha em uma única bocada.

Lucy espantou a gata de perto enquanto desfazia o embrulho. Em cima havia um bilhete de sua mãe.

_Olá querida,_

_  
Estou morrendo de saudades. Sinto muito pelo Natal, mas sei o quanto você detesta viajar para a Espanha. Estou mandando para você e para Lily os vestidos que vocês usarão na formatura. Sim, eu já recebi o convite. Foi mesmo muito delicado da parte do seu professor, o tal de Dumbledore, sugerir que eu fosse de trem. Detestaria ter que passar novamente por uma experiência como aquela em viajamos pela lareira com o pozinho verde. Eu chegaria extremamente suja e mal arrumada na sua festa._

_Enfim, nos vemos daqui a alguns meses._

_Beijos. Para você e para a Lily._

Lucy tirou da embalagem dois vestidos lindos.

- Esse vermelho é o seu. – Falou Lucy estendendo para a amiga o vestido que tinha uma etiqueta com o nome da ruiva.

- Porque o Ministério tem que amassar tanto assim os vestidos?

- De certo procurando artes das trevas ocultas por baixo do saiote. – A loirinha comentou sorrindo. Depois encarou seu próprio vestido que era de um azul claro bastante intenso. – Mas... Não são vestidos de gala. Minha mãe não costuma errar nesse tipo de coisa!

- Tem um 'PS' do outro lado do bilhete. – Observou James apontando para o pedaço de papel virado em cima da mesa.

_P.S.: Vocês já sabem, é claro, que é uma festa a fantasia. Garotos com roupas sociais, garotas com vestidos 'temáticos'. Por isso comprei para a Lily uma fantasia de Morgana (Morgana é uma bruxa famosa, não é mesmo? Ela deve gostar) e para você comprei a fantasia da sua princesa favorita, Cinderela. Beijos da mamãe._

- Festa a fantasia? – As duas amigas perguntaram quase juntas.

- E quem é Morgana? – James perguntou curioso. – Sua mãe diz que é uma bruxa famosa.

- Morgana? Ela é uma bruxa famosa para os trouxas, é como se fosse... Ah, James é uma longa história, outro dia eu te conto. Mas sabe que a mamãe tem razão? – Lucy perguntou divertida encarando Lily. – Você vai ficar perfeita de Morgana Lis!

Rapidamente a história de que as garotas deveriam estar fantasiadas no Baile de Formatura se espalhou entre os estudantes. Pelo visto apenas os pais dos alunos tinham sido avisados desse 'detalhe'.

Emily parecia bem animada nos últimos tempos. Tinha inclusive parado de tratar com aspereza as colegas de dormitório. Isso se devia ao fato dela estar se entendendo muito bem com Edgar Bones que Lucy lhe apresentara um dia depois daquela conversa no dormitório feminino.

Na verdade Lucy tinha feito pouco mais do que apresentá-los, tinha explicado a Edgar que a morena estava passando por uma fase complicada e que Lucy só conseguira pensar nele como uma boa companhia para a garota.

E a loirinha acertara em cheio, afinal com o tempo até mesmo Edgar começou a se mostrar agradecido por Lucy ter lhe apresentado uma pessoa tão especial, já que Emily abandonara completamente seus antigos hábitos.

- Eu sabia que eles se entenderiam bem. – Falou para Lily durante um almoço no Salão Principal apontando para o casal. – Já te disse que eu geralmente acerto?

- Já. Várias vezes.

- Nós já te falamos também para abrir uma agência de matrimônios. – Comentou Remus sorrindo.

- E é por isso que te chamamos de Afrodite. – Falou Alice.

Nesse momento o fantasma da grifinória, Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, flutuou pela mesa trazendo novidades.

- Soube pelo Barão Sangrento que Dumbledore está furioso hoje! – Começou ele atraindo a atenção dos grifinórios.

- O que aconteceu Nick? – Lily perguntou percebendo que o diretor mais uma vez estava ausente durante a refeição.

- Parece que o Professor Slughorn flagrou alunos da casa dele treinando feitiços de Artes das Trevas.

- O Slug flagrou os alunos dele? Duvido que os entregasse para o Dumbly. – Sirius comentou sarcástico.

- Exatamente por isso Dumbledore está furioso. O professor Slughorn jurou que estava apurando os fatos para levá-los à Dumbledore, mas parece que o diretor não o levou muito a sério.

- Não, claro que não. Dumbledore sabe o quanto Slug gosta de ser paparicado por seus alunos. Nosso professor de poções jamais contaria nada se dependesse dele.

- E imaginem só! – Nick continuou. – Artes das Trevas, bem debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore.

- O que aconteceu com o Slug e com os alunos, Nick? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Nada. Dumbledore chamou a atenção de Slug que prometeu ficar mais atento, mas Slug não sabia, _na verdade não quis_, citar os nomes dos estudantes.

- E Dumbledore não o obrigou a falar?

- James, parece que não conhece a natureza de Dumbledore em sempre acreditar no melhor das pessoas. – Falou Lily. – Com certeza ele deve achar que não deve interferir, que deve deixar que estes alunos percebam sozinhos o mal que estão fazendo para eles e para os outros.

- Ainda assim... – Comentou James voltando a atenção para o seu almoço.

Depois que Nick flutuou para longe dali, os estudantes retomaram as conversas que tinham sido interrompidas pelo fantasma. Apenas Lucy ficou séria encarando a mesa dos Sonserinos.

Lily percebeu e estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos da amiga.

- O que foi?

- O Seboso é muito bom. – Ela respondeu simplesmente ainda sem tirar os olhos do Sonserino.

Todos que estavam por perto a encararam, curiosos.

- Como é que é? – Lily perguntou arregalando os olhos. Tinha ficado tão confusa que nem implicou com o fato da loirinha ter chamado Snape de Seboso.

- Muito bom oclumente. – Ela finalmente desviou os olhos para a amiga. – Ele me provoca só pra _se_ testar, só pra ter certeza do quanto é bom em fechar a própria mente.

- E como é que ele 'te provoca'? – Perguntou Alice. – Não o vi fazendo nada...

A loirinha balançou a cabeça, descrente, e apontou para um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho na frente do seu prato. Nele estava escrito 'Você podia tentar ver o que é verdade nessa história. SS.'

- Esse papel surgiu aqui na minha frente enquanto o Nick falava sobre o Slug estar protegendo os alunos favoritos dele. Vocês não perceberam?

Até os marotos tinham parado de conversar para prestar atenção.

- E você viu alguma coisa? – Remus perguntou.

- Nada. Absolutamente no escuro. – A loirinha encarou o Sonserino mais uma vez. – Por isso que eu falei que ele é muito bom.

James limpou a garganta para chamar para si a atenção dos amigos e encarou seu relógio de pulso.

- Acho que a aula do Flitwick já vai começar.

* * *

- O Sirius está com a Lorraine. – Lily comentou casualmente.

- Que sejam felizes. – Respondeu Lucy sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Não se importa mesmo?

A loirinha finalmente levantou os olhos para a amiga. As duas eram as únicas setimanistas no salão comunal com tempo livre, isso porque Lily quase tinha obrigado Lucy fazer todos os deveres junto com ela.

- Lis querida, se eu fosse me importar cada vez que o Sirius troca de 'namorada', estava perdida!

- Podia muito bem ser você com ele agora...

- Claro! – Lucy gargalhou. – E dentro de dois ou três dias poderia ser eu também arrasada pelos corredores dessa escola ou com tanta raiva dele que precisaria pedir a um sonserino que o machucasse no próximo jogo de quadribol.

Lily pareceu considerar.

- Mas...

- Chega, Lis. Por favor. – Lucy pediu. – Já é bastante difícil conseguir me afastar. Se você ficar falando dele o tempo todo é pior.

- Tudo bem. – Lily levantou os braços em sinal de rendição. – Mas o James concorda comigo que vocês fariam um casal muito fofo.

Lucy girou os olhos.

- Torre na G3. – A loirinha falou e logo abriu um imenso sorriso. – E vocês dois? Não acha que já estão enrolando muito com essa história '_vamos passar pela fase de bons amigos antes de qualquer coisa_'?

- Lu, em dezembro do ano passado eu odiava o James.

- E quase em abril desse ano você já o ama completamente.

- Não é tão simples assim...

- E porque não?

A ruiva mordeu o canto dos lábios pensando afinal em uma jogada.

- Bispo na C7. Ele nunca mais tentou nenhuma investida. Parece que está satisfeito com nossa atual situação.

- E agora é _você_ que não está? – A loirinha gargalhou mais uma vez. – Não acredito nisso!

- Pode falar mais baixo? – A ruiva censurou percebendo o interesse de outros grupos do salão comunal em sua conversa.

- Lis, ele não tenta nada porque não quer arriscar perder o 'pouco' que já conseguiu com você.

- De repente...

- É claro que é! Sabe, se precisar de Félix Felicis...

- Não! Não quero. E te proíbo de interferir de qualquer forma que seja.

- Eu? Interferir?

- Sim, a senhorita. Eu juro que se eu souber que um movimento que seja nesse meu relacionamento com o James não aconteceu naturalmente, eu paro de falar com você.

- Acho que eu poderia sobreviver a isso... – A loirinha sorriu marotamente.

- Além de voltar ao 'É EVANS pra você POTTER!'...

- Uh... Você é durona.

- Estou falando sério Lucy.

A loirinha ordenou o movimento da sua rainha enquanto pensava se valia arriscar.

- Tudo bem. Não vou interferir. Nem ao menos falar para o James 'olha meu amigo, a Lis não se importaria se você fosse um pouquinho mais _rápido_'.

- Nem isso.

- Ok, nem isso. – Lucy sorriu, assentindo.

* * *

- Lily... – Uma voz suave a chamou.

Ela resmungou e virou de lado.

- Lily, acorda. Eu não tenho muito tempo.

A ruiva ouvia a voz melodiosa fazer cócegas em suas lembranças. Fazia muito tempo que ela não escutava essa voz.

- Lily, por favor, acorda.

A ruiva abriu os olhos devagar e levou um susto. Não podia ser verdade o que via. Não ali.

- O que... – Ela começou, mas ele logo a interrompeu fazendo um gesto que pedia silêncio.

Lily encarou as outras camas. Suas amigas dormiam profundamente.

- Pe-_Peter_? – Ela encarou o rapaz loiro à sua frente. – Como pode, _aqui_? E você está diferente...

Ela queria dizer 'mais lindo' ou 'um deus grego' em lugar de 'diferente', mas se conteve.

- Mais velho. O tempo em Nárnia passa diferente, Lis. Muito mais rápido.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

A ruiva sentiu seu coração disparar com o abraço. Esse cheiro bom dele... Quase tinha esquecido o quanto Peter mexia com ela.

- Senti saudades. – Ela sussurrou quando se separaram e ele sentou na beirada da cama dela.

- Eu também... Tenho pensado em você em cada dia dos últimos anos.

- Anos?

Peter sorriu.

- _Alguns_ anos.

- Te fizeram muito bem... – Ela sorriu e cruzou as pernas em cima da cama. – Mas então... Como você veio parar aqui?

Ele desviou os olhos para o outro lado do quarto encarando uma por uma das amigas da ruiva. Parou seu olhar na cama em que Lucy dormia profundamente, abraçada a um sapo de pelúcia.

- Lucy parou de dar trabalho? – Peter perguntou sorrindo.

- Não. Faz parte da natureza dela... – Lily respondeu rindo também.

Eles passaram um bom tempo conversando sobre o seqüestro da loirinha em Nárnia e lembrando toda a aventura que viveram naqueles dias.

Até que Peter enfim abordou o assunto que lhe levara ali.

- Aslam permitiu que eu te fizesse uma breve visita. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Na verdade eu tenho insistido muito com ele desde que vocês voltaram para cá e eu soube de uma certa profecia...

Peter segurou as mãos de Lily entre as suas e a ruiva sorriu afetada com o toque dele. As mãos do Grande Rei eram tão macias e quentes quanto ela lembrava. A ruiva sentiu que podia ficar ali, encarando aqueles olhos lindos e segurando aquelas mãos sedosas por toda a eternidade.

Mas a voz de Peter a fez voltar de seus devaneios.

- Há um traidor entre vocês.

- Nós já sabemos. – A ruiva comentou um pouco rouca por causa das lembranças dos dias bons que passara com Peter em Nárnia. – A Lucy escutou uma conversa um dia desses... Parece que tem alguém passando informações para o lado das trevas...

- Quando falo entre vocês, quero dizer entre seus amigos Lily.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e Peter segurou com ainda mais firmeza as mãos dela.

- Um deles vai querer entregá-los a Voldemort, e talvez você consiga, com seu dom, descobrir quem é essa pessoa.

- Um dos meus amigos?

- Sim. É por isso que eu queria tanto vir. Pra te alertar. Porque o mal está muito mais próximo do que você pode imaginar.

- Ob-Obrigada. – Ela balbuciou. Estava grata de verdade com o esforço de Peter, mas ele bem que podia dar uma informação mais completa...

Lily ainda não tinha conseguido abandonar tão completamente o controle sobre seus sentimentos. Não ao ponto de deixar seu dom fluir naturalmente. Estava se esforçando, mas talvez levasse anos para conseguir sentir quem era o traidor.

O rei de Nárnia observou curioso as expressões de Lily mudarem enquanto ela processava a notícia.

- Aslam não lhe deu o nome?

Peter quase gargalhou.

- Você se esqueceu de como é Aslam?

Lily se fazia a mesma pergunta. Lembrou do imenso Leão lhe lambendo a face... Dele caminhando ao seu lado lhe dizendo calmamente que era responsabilidade dela salvar o mundo de Voldemort... E do dia que Lily subiu em suas costas para correrem até o acampamento Narniano. Sentiu por um breve segundo o frescor de seu hálito e o cheiro doce de felicidade de quando estava junto com Ele.

- Não. É impossível esquecer Aslam.

- Claro que é... – Ele sussurrou e pareceu repentinamente triste. – Eu tenho que ir Lily. Não posso passar mais uma hora aqui, porque acho que se passariam dias em Nárnia...

- Entendo. Mas a Lucy adoraria te ver um pouco.

Ele desviou os olhos novamente para a loirinha e sorriu.

- Também adoraria conversar um pouco com ela. Todos nós sentimos muitas saudades de vocês duas. Mas Aslam me fez jurar que ninguém além de você me veria.

- Oh... – Lily murmurou decepcionada, mas logo sorriu. – Fico muito feliz de você ter vindo. Mesmo que por tão pouco tempo. Queria saber notícias de todos...

Peter sorriu e levou a mão direita de Lily até os lábios. Deu beijo carinhoso e sussurrou.

- Tome cuidado, Lis. Mas sem deixar que esse cuidado interfira no seu dom. Aslam disse que se você parar de controlar como as coisas 'devem' acontecer, em pouco tempo poderia descobrir quem é o tal traidor.

- Só depende de mim... – A ruiva fez uma careta, mas logo sorriu. – Me lembro Dele falando isso também...

O rei mexeu em suas vestes e tirou de dentro de sua capa uma miniatura de rosa vermelha.

Lily recebeu a rosa e levou-a instintivamente ao nariz. Era o cheiro das florestas de Nárnia. Ela sorriu abertamente com a lembrança e Peter a abraçou.

Antes que se afastasse, Lily encontrou os lábios dele e Peter a beijou.

A ruiva pensou que iria flutuar. Era o melhor beijo que já provara. E era o beijo que a trazia algumas de suas melhores lembranças: Nárnia.

Peter a puxou pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto e aprofundou o beijo. Depois que se separaram Lily ainda demorou algum tempo para retomar o fôlego. Peter tocou delicadamente em seu rosto, provocando ainda mais os sentidos da ruiva.

Quando abriu os olhos, o Grande Rei já tinha desaparecido.

- Ah não... – Ela choramingou sentando novamente em sua cama.

Lily ainda ficou por muito tempo acordada encarando o vazio à sua frente sem se convencer de que ele não voltaria, até que caiu no sono.

No dia seguinte, quando acordasse, ela pensaria que tinha sido um sonho muito agradável. Mas quando visse em cima de seus lençóis um fiapo de fio de ouro da capa de Peter, pensaria que estava enlouquecendo e que isso acontecia porque sentia uma falta absurda das aventuras e dos dias felizes passados em Nárnia.

Na verdade só no fim do dia, quando encontrasse caída ao lado de sua cama uma pequena rosa vermelha, ela se convenceria que tinha sido real.

- Peter... – Ela iria sussurrar cheirando mais uma vez a rosa e sorrindo com as lembranças do Grande Rei.

* * *

**N/a:**

Uau!

Nossa... Eu AMO Rei Peter, o Magnífico... (suspiros)

Bem, eu aceitei o desafio! Inseri uma cena com Peter Pevensie vindo direto de Nárnia para balançar o coração da ruiva que estava quase cedendo aos encantos de James Potter! Vocês são terríveis! Haushuahsuahus

E a Lucy, hein? Colocou o cachorrão para escanteio total! Rsrs Tadinho do Sirius! '_Então você acha mesmo que eu deveria desistir de você?_' Quase morri de dó do BD!

Tudo bem, eu já vou!! (quem tem que comentar o capítulo são vocês, não eu... rsrs) Beijos enormes para as pessoinhas especiais que me divertem com suas reviews tão fofas:

**Maluh Wesley Hale** – Olá flor! Nossa, você não imagina o desafio que foi aceitar seu pedido sem interferir na história... Mas no final, AMEI sua sugestão, apesar de ter trazido o Peter por bem menos tempo do que você pediu... Mas já serviu pra deixar a ruiva balançada... hehehe Apenas não pude trazer para Hogwarts o Edmund porque não encaixaria muito com a história... Espero que tenha gostado! Beijinhos!

**Lolah Lupin** – Oie! Nossa... Obrigada! Rsrs Acho que todo mundo tem uma amiga como a Lucy! Rsrs Melhor PO? Bondade sua! Haushuahsu Mas obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Beijos!

**1 Lily Evans** – Wow! Isso que é sorte moça! haushuahsu E sorte a sua estar tomando coragem para o Retorno do Rei, eu nem passei de SdA ainda... rsrs Os anos de passar debaixo de escada e quebrar espelhos sempre cobram de uma vez só! haushuahsuus Nossa, ri horrores com a sua campanha 'defenda um lobo feliz da Gwenda cacá de nariz'! k k k k k É... A Lene e o Remus vão ter um 'affair' sim... rsrsrs sugestões anotadas! (até li resumos dos livros pela internet e já estão na minha lista \o/) hauhsuahu Acordo de divisões de beldades são ótimos... eu tenho alguns acordos (que incluem o Jay e o Peter Pevensie, mas abafa!) Pobre Sirius, não merecia mesmo Azkaban! Caramba, eu ficaria extremamente honrada de receber capas de presente! (já fiquei toda boba aqui... ahushuahsu) Viciada em One Tree Hill? O 'Chad' é um fofo, não? *-* rsrsrs Você quer ser adotada? QUE FOFO! rsrsrs Mas você já tem um atestado de insanidade? É preciso de um pra entrar na família! k k k k k Brincadeira, só de você me dar tanta atenção assim, já é atestado de loucura suficiente... haushuahsuhua Você quer ser o quê na família? Filha ou sobrinha? (pode escolher!) E fique tranquila, PRECISO voltar à NSM, até porque tem uma mensagem codifica sua por lá que eu morro de curiosidade pra saber o que significa... rsrsrs Régulus? No próximo capítulo ele aparece um pouquinho... E alguém morrer? Não se preocupe, isso terá bastante na continuação de ABA... Vai compensar a 'paradeira' que tem sido isso aqui... haushuahsuah Beijinhos!

**Malu** – Olá! Para satisfazer o seu pedido: Peter Pevensie! Haushuahsua Obrigada pelos elogios, e realmente se eu conseguisse enfiar os Cullen aqui... Ai, ai... (suspiros) eu AMO todos eles! Mas acho que a Alice é a minha preferida... rsrs Beijão flor!

**Miss Moony** - Olá! Vou começar pelas sugestões! huahsuahuas Bem, um dos últimos livros que eu li e achei perfeito foi 'a menina que roubava livros'! AMEI esse livro. Além da série Twilight (viciante) e de Marley e eu (fofo!). Mas se você quiser livros policiais, posso te indicar Agatha Christie (sou suspeita pra falar porque eu sou a maior fã dela, mas...) meus preferidos dela são 'O Caso dos 10 Negrinhos', 'Assassinato no Expresso Oriente', 'Inimigo Secreto'... XD Podia ficar horas sugerindo livros... k k k k Hã... sorry, não existe a possibilidade de não deixar você viúva na continuação de ABA (senão viraria uma UA) Mas a sugestão da clube dos gatos é ótima! Posso inventar uma poção perfeita pra você perder sua alergia aos bixanos... hihihi (tá, agora eu vou em ordem...) É, eu também axo que a Lucy devia aproveitar pra pegar mais no pé da ruiva por causa desse cansaço todo... rsrsrs Er... bem, na minha opinião (e imaginação) aquele rato tem ligação com cada morte da seqüência de ABA! odeio ele! MUITA coisa teria sido completamente diferente... Você viu que gracinha SEU Gidean (claro, ênfase! rsrs) super comportado... heheh É, para satisfazer um pouco seu PPR (já que eu separei tanto o Sirius e a Lucy) o Remus vai mesmo se acertar com a Lene por um tempo... E a história do lobinho pra mim é a mais triste... (não, na verdade é impossível escolher qual a mais triste...) mas eu fiquei completamente 'hã?' (tipo: queixo caído) quando ele e a tonks (que eu amo também...) morreram... o pior foi que a JK não deu a menor importância pra isso, só 'comentou'! pra morte do Dobby teve toda aquela coisa... pobre remus, tava tão feliz... concordo, seu final era o melhor! É, a Lucy não é muito certa das idéias... uma pena pra ela que não vai poder aproveitar o BigDog... E só o Remus pra perceber essa 'mania' da loirinha quando está mentindo... haushuahsu E ela realmente perdeu a chance de ouvir a opinião do Remus sobre o Sirius, mas... eles são meu pior-casal-problema então... rsrsrss Seu PPR estava temporariamente adormecido por causa do 'namorado' que eu te dei... distraiu você um pouquinho... huashuahsu mas eu adoro quando ele ataca, sério! mas você viu o progresso hoje, a ruiva já admitiu que está caidinha pelo maroto fofo... Uh... eu também mandava toda minha família para Hogwarts (e de quebra tentava arranjar um emprego por lá! nem que fosse domando hipogrifos!haushuahusau) É, as coisas não serão fáceis daqui pra frente... Mas teremos mesmo muito Lily-James pela frente também! E Alice-Frank, Gwenda-Fabian, _Mauren-Gidean_, Marlene-Remus, Emily-Edgar... e muito Lucy-Sirius (mas esses só na continuação de ABA! haushuahsuhusau) Beijos flor!

**Lily P Black** - Nossa... que lindo sua declaração para a fic! rsrs Fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto assim de ABA, mas tenho uma notícia triste: ela já está acabando mesmo... Mas vai ter uma continuação e espero sinceramente que você continue gostando! E, bem, não posso te dar o Sirius porque a Lucy não quer o cachorrão 'agora', mas ainda vai querer... hehehe Obrigada mesmo flor! Beijinhos!!

Bem, a contagem regressiva agora é UM! (sim, é no próximo capítulo, mas eu conto um com ele porque é bem no final! haushauhsuahus)

Beijos enormes, Luci E. Potter.


	40. NIEM's

**Capítulo 39 – NIEM's**

* * *

Com a proximidade do fim do ano letivo, muitos alunos passaram a alternar entre várias horas na biblioteca e outras tantas na enfermaria. Lily tinha sido internada duas vezes nas últimas semanas com vômitos e vertigens por causa de estresse. Não só ela como também muitos outros setimanistas.

Esses sintomas haviam se tornado tão comuns entre os alunos, por causa da pressão dos NIEM's e tudo o mais, que o grupo de estudos de DCAT havia preparado uma poderosa poção revitalizante. Quando percebiam que o caso de estresse era muito grave, misturavam uma colher da poção no suco de abóbora e davam para a pessoa beber.

Lucy e Remus desde o princípio haviam adotado a tática de andar sempre com chocolate no bolso. O que era muito útil nas noites que tinham que estudar até muito tarde, mas por aumentar a energia, não baixava os níveis de estresse, então também tinham que recorrer à poção de vez em quando.

Mas a proximidade dos NIEM's, do Baile de Formatura e a perspectiva do que encontrariam fora de Hogwarts não era nada para James e Sirius comparado ao nervosismo com que aguardavam a última partida de quadribol deles pela Grifinória. Estavam dispostos a fazerem a melhor partida de anos! E essa vontade ficou ainda mais aguçada quando a Sonserina derrotou a Lufa-lufa e garantiu vaga na grande final contra o time dos Leões.

Depois da visita de Peter Pevensie, Lily passou alguns dias 'distraída' demais... Lucy percebeu, claro, e arrancou a história da amiga.

- E ele não quis me ver? – Ela perguntou indignada.

- Ele te viu, na verdade. – Lily comentou sorrindo.

- Sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer!

- Ele estava com pressa, Lu.

- Sei... – Lucy se fingiu de magoada. – Mas não com pressa o suficiente para te deixar aqui sem uns beijinhos...

- Foi um único beijo. – Lily suspirou. – Mas foi _tão_ bom! Oh Merlin...

- Coitado do James... Estava quase se dando bem, aí me aparece aquele deus grego de volta para os pensamentos da minha amada ruiva.

Lily sorriu e concordou, em partes.

- Ainda gosto do James. Mas o Peter...

- É... Eu sei... Ninguém tem condições de competir com ele!

- Não... Mas o James é real, sabe? O Peter vai ser pra sempre esse sonho bom que foi Nárnia...

A loirinha gostou da conclusão da amiga.

Aos poucos a brisa fresca da primavera foi substituída pelo calor tradicional do mês de junho. A final do torneio de quadribol aconteceu num desses lindos dias ensolarados e quentes.

Hogwarts inteira estava em polvorosa com a partida daquele dia. Até mesmo Lily desceu para o café da manhã bastante empolgada.

Os jogadores já estavam de saída quando ela chegou carregando uma imensa bandeira com um leão desenhado num tecido vermelho e dourado.

- Bom dia Lily.

- Olá James. – Ela respondeu sorrindo abertamente. – Vim te desejar boa sorte.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele e, antes que pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, Lily lhe deu um beijo na bochecha para em seguida desaparecer em meio à multidão que descia para o campo de quadribol.

- Vamos Pontas. – Murmurou Sirius que estava logo atrás do amigo. – PONTAS!

- O que foi? – Perguntou James ajeitando melhor os óculos e sorrindo abertamente para o amigo. – Acha que eu sou surdo?

- Não, só estava te trazendo de volta a Terra! – Falou Sirius enquanto os dois seguiam com os outros jogadores para fora do castelo. – Acho que a minha amiga ruiva não devia ter feito isso logo hoje! Você vai ficar mais Aluado que o Remus...

- Por falar em Remus... – James desmanchou o sorriso e apontou para o amigo que saia do castelo aos risos com Lucy.

Sirius apenas deu de ombros, mas não conseguiu evitar a expressão de desapontamento.

- Será que eles vão começar a namorar? Ultimamente estão sempre grudados... – Comentou James tentando provocar alguma coisa no amigo.

- Eles não combinam. – Sirius respondeu simplesmente.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha interessado. Mas Sirius parecia não estar disposto a entrar em maiores detalhes sobre sua opinião.

- Não tem muita graça sem as apostas malucas dela... – Falou James determinado a não abandonar o assunto. – Decididamente, acho que já passou da hora de vocês conversarem.

- Com ou sem aposta, esse jogo vai ser espetacular, Pontas. Sabe por quê? É nossa última partida em Hogwarts e vamos fazer dela a melhor que essa escola já assistiu. – Respondeu ele ignorando completamente a segunda parte do comentário do amigo.

- É, você tem razão...

Natalie Toothill estava empolgadíssima com o jogo que estava prestes a começar. Mas isso não a impedia de fugir do assunto do jogo sempre que possível.

- Ah! – Murmurou ela parecendo bastante surpresa. – Parece que Kelly Jones da Grifinória e Rodolphus Lestrange da Sonserina estão apertando as mãos.

Quando Madame Hooch soou o apito, imediatamente quatorze vassouras deram o impulso praticamente juntas.

- E o capitão da Sonserina passa a goles para Régulos Black que dispara em direção ao gol e, nossa! Que balaço foi esse que acertou ele? Ah, foi do irmão, Sirius. A goles foi agarrada por Ágata Timms que passa para Dóris Crockford e... Uau! Essas meninas são mesmo muito rápidas! A Grifinória marca seu primeiro gol!

A multidão vestida de vermelho e dourado vibrou. Até alunos das outras casas comemoraram. Rodolphus Lestrange pareceu bastante aborrecido com seu goleiro por que quase avançou contra ele.

- A Sonserina retoma a posse da goles e os batedores da Grifinória, Sirius Black e Robert Stimpson, rebatem ao mesmo tempo dois balaços contra Lestrange que deixa a goles cair. Mas Régulos não perdeu tempo e a agarrou de imediato, ele voa pelo campo... – Nesse momento Natalie parou para rir. – É claro que ele voa... É quadribol!

Mas a torcida, que enlouquecida comemorava a espetacular defesa de Mary MacDonald, não lhe deu muita atenção.

O jogo seguia num ritmo bastante acelerado e em poucos minutos o placar já estava 70x30 para a Grifinória.

- Ela tinha começado tão bem... – Comentou Lily apontando para Natalie que tinha desistido completamente de narrar o jogo e estava bastante animada falando sobre os diferentes tipos de animais mágicos voadores.

- Alguém devia dar uma poção de concentração para ela. – Lucy comentou sorridente.

- Eu acho tão engraçado jeito dela narrar! – Falou Remus. – Ela dá um toque bastante pessoal na...

Mas Remus não terminou a frase, tanto ele quanto toda a torcida prenderam a respiração, James tinha visto o pomo e mergulhou numa velocidade incrível atrás da pequena bolinha alada.

O problema é que o apanhador da Sonserina também percebeu o movimento e como estava muito mais perto do pomo, James praticamente não tinha chances.

- É pra isso que você sempre pode contar com Sirius Black. – Falou Sirius com uma risada que mais parecia um latido depois de quase derrubar o apanhador Sonserino da vassoura com um balaço.

- Nossa! Essa deve ter doído! – Comentou Natalie que tinha parado sua narração por um momento para prestar atenção na quase captura do pomo.

Mas o balaço de Sirius não fez com que James perdesse o pomo de vista, muito pelo contrário, agora ele se aproximava cautelosamente do pequeno brilho dourado perto das balisas defendidas por Mary MacDonald da Grifinória.

Quando percebeu que o outro apanhador não poderia mais alcançá-lo, fez um movimento súbito em direção às balisas e disparou para capturar o pomo.

- Será que James Potter ainda está vendo o pomo? – Perguntou Natalie se inclinando para frente assim como toda a torcida e parte dos jogadores. – Viu sim! – Gritou ela. – E James Potter captura o pomo! A Grifinória é a campeã do torneio de quadribol desse ano!

Natalie não cabia em si de felicidade. Parecia que o campeonato tinha sido ganho pela sua própria casa. Mas isso não tinha problema, afinal, quando os jogadores aterrissaram novamente, James sendo carregado pelo resto do time, toda a escola se uniu à multidão de Grifinórios que comemorava o título. Com exceção dos Sonserinos, é claro.

McGonagall, bastante emocionada, foi quem entregou aos jogadores o troféu daquele ano e James fez um sinal para Lily dedicando silenciosamente a ela o troféu que simbolizava sua maior vitória em Hogwarts.

- Que discreto... – A ruiva comentou sorrindo.

- Acho que ele está percebendo que gritar aos quatro ventos que te ama deixa você constrangida e furiosa.

Nesse momento Snape parou na frente das duas grifinórias com expressão de puro nojo.

- Não há cena no mundo que eu ache mais desprezível do que ver essa sua expressão de orgulho pelo 'maravilhoso James Potter', herói do time de quadribol!

- O que... – Lily começou, mas foi interrompida bruscamente.

- Logo você que jurava que não ligava para quadribol e muito menos para o 'arrogante e prepotente Potter'! No fundo você é como todas as outras garotas dessa escola que babam pelo grande apanhador! Acho sinceramente que vocês dois se merecem!

E sem dar oportunidade para qualquer resposta de Lily ele girou nos calcanhares e desapareceu de vista.

- Ele é louco ou o quê? – Perguntou Remus que tinha assistido a cena como se tivesse sido atingido por um 'Petrificus Totalis'.

- Ele é apaixonado pela ruiva. – Lucy esclareceu recebendo um olhar desaprovador da amiga. – Desde sempre. E acho que pra ele não tem castigo pior do que ver a ruiva e o James, seu pior inimigo, se entendendo.

- Sabe o quanto acho essa sua teoria infundada Lucy...

Mas a conversa não pôde continuar porque naquele momento James e Sirius se juntaram aos amigos e todos seguiram felizes e cantando para o salão comunal dos Leões.

A festa foi animadíssima. Os marotos conseguiram contrabandear de Hogsmead cervejas amanteigadas e whisky de fogo, e da cozinha muitos quitutes.

Por volta da meia noite, McGonagall atravessou o quadro da mulher gorda avisando que já era hora da festa acabar porque no dia seguinte teriam os primeiros testes dos NOM's e dos NIEM's.

Mas na verdade depois que McGonagall saiu parecia que pouquíssimos estudantes estavam preocupados com os exames do dia seguinte. James lançou um feitiço em torno do Salão Comunal para que o som da música e das conversas não saísse dali e eles continuaram a beber, comer, dançar, conversar e jogar Snap Explosivo até altas horas da madrugada.

- Acho que já chega pessoal... – Lily levantou da poltrona que ocupava encarando os amigos.

Tinham restado no salão comunal apenas os setimanistas, incluindo Emily que em sua nova fase 'sociável' tinha descoberto o quanto as colegas de dormitório eram divertidas.

'_- Demorou um pouco pra perceber, não?_' – Comentara Gwenda certa vez.

- Ah, Lis... Só mais uma rodada de whisky de fogo. – Lucy falou animada levantando e servindo mais uma dose para cada um dos grifinórios.

- Vai ser ótimo amanhã você cara a cara com o seu examinador com bafo de whisky de fogo.

- Eu sei um feitiço ótimo que faz desaparecer qualquer efeito do whisky de fogo... – Comentou Sirius olhando para a loirinha.

- Obrigada Black, mas eu também conheço alguns truquezinhos...

Ele fez uma careta que não passou despercebida pelos outros grifinórios.

- Nem depois de beber sozinha praticamente três garrafas de whisky de fogo você pára com essa nova mania insuportável de me chamar de Black?

- Não estou bêbada, queridinho, se é o que você está tentando insinuar... – Ela respondeu sarcástica – Pra você ver o quanto eu de sei truques poderosos, sinto como se tivesse bebido apenas água a noite toda.

Lucy e Sirius não puderam continuar a discussão porque Lily estava mesmo querendo dormir e não estava disposta a deixar qualquer um deles acordado.

Depois de alguma persuasão a ruiva conseguiu fazer Frank e os marotos subirem para o dormitório masculino e as meninas também subiram logo depois.

* * *

- Tenho a impressão que não dormi absolutamente nada! – Reclamou Lily bocejando na mesa durante o café da manhã.

- Será que é porque ficamos comemorando até as três horas da madrugada? – Perguntou James irônico bocejando também.

- Podíamos beber uma poção animadora...

- Você sabe que não pode, Lucy. – Falou Remus em tom de leve censura.

- Duvido que eles vão mesmo nos examinar para saber se bebemos Felix Felicis ou qualquer outra poção que nos faça ficar melhor do que o normal para os exames...

Naquele momento diversas corujas invadiram o salão principal deixando cair em cima da mesa várias encomendas e jornais.

- Na verdade, - Esclareceu Sirius mesmo sabendo que seria ignorado pela loirinha. – Será o Filch que nos fará passar por aquele sensor de artes das trevas dele. Parece que Flitwick enfeitiçou o aparelho para detectar qualquer tipo de tentativa ou intenção de fraude durante os exames.

- Uma poção animadora não seria uma tentativa de fraude. – Lucy explicou.

- Vocês dois nem comecem... – Falou Lily sem levantar os olhos do jornal. – Não acredito nisso!

Todos viraram na direção da ruiva. Remus e Lucy também tinham recebido jornais, mas apenas Lily tinha o hábito de ler todos os dias no café da manhã.

- O que foi? – Lucy perguntou impaciente.

- Parece que ontem a noite foram afastados do Esquadrão de Aurores Mordicus Spinnet e Newton Whitby. – A ruiva leu um pedaço da notícia. – '_Alastor Moody, chefe dos Aurores, descobriu na última noite que dois de seus fiéis subordinados estavam repassando informações vitais de dentro do Ministério para fontes não identificadas. Essas fontes são possivelmente Comensais da Morte ou bruxos ligados a eles. Como medida de segurança eles foram encaminhados para Azkaban e serão julgados por traição, mas Moody acredita que eles estavam dominados pela maldição Imperius..._'

- Alastor deve estar furioso! – Comentou James. – Meu pai comenta que ele não aceita nada que possa ter ligação com as artes das trevas e provavelmente não vai se perdoar por ter convivido durante meses com possíveis comensais.

- Não acho que sejam comensais realmente... – Falou Gwenda observando as fotos no jornal de Lily. – Parecem pessoas tão comuns.

Todos encararam as fotos em questão, mas cada um tinha uma opinião diferente sobre o caso.

- NIEM's de poções... – Alice levantou os olhos do seu relógio de pulso.

Um leve estremecimento passou pelo grupo.

- Eu não estou preparada! – Lily falou num fio de voz.

- É claro que está Lily! É a melhor aluna do Slug, e isso contando que Sirius e eu estamos na mesma sala!

- Convencido. – A ruiva respondeu sorrindo.

Não puderam mais estender o café da manhã pois Filch expulsou os alunos restantes para que os professores preparassem o salão principal para os exames. Apenas uma hora depois as portas do Salão Principal foram abertas para a prova teórica.

Lily não admitia que tivesse acertado tudo quando se reuniu com os amigos debaixo da árvore à beira do lago.

- Na verdade eu acho que fui muito mal! Esqueci de mais da metade dos ingredientes da Felix Felicis e não devo ter ordenado corretamente os passos para preparar a poção da ilusão.

- Impossível Lis. – Lucy discordou. – Ninguém prepara uma Felix Felicis melhor do que você. E a poção da ilusão até eu sei fazer, imagina você!

- Não sei... Ainda estou com medo do que nos espera à tarde na prova prática...

Os temores da ruiva se justificaram quando chegou enfim à hora da prova prática que era dividida em três etapas diferentes.

Os estudantes eram chamados para uma câmara atrás do Salão Principal e tinham como primeira tarefa identificar corretamente dez poções diferentes, observando a cor, a textura, o vapor e o cheiro.

Depois sorteavam um papel com o nome de três poções e tinham que prepará-las corretamente no menor tempo possível.

A última tarefa consistia em identificar em quatro caldeirões fumegantes o que havia sido feito de errado em cada uma das poções.

Todas as tarefas foram extremamente desgastantes para a maioria dos estudantes, com exceção de Lily que saiu da sala de NIEM's bastante empolgada e satisfeita.

Ao anoitecer ela estava reunida no Salão comunal com as amigas conferindo as respostas. O que não foi de grande ajuda porque a maioria delas não lembrava mais quais eram as poções que tinham sido pedidas em seus testes.

Decidiram então revisar alguns tópicos de Transfiguração, matéria do exame seguinte.

Apenas Lucy não aceitou estudar mais, disse que estava muito cansada e queria tomar um banho.

Lily, Alice e Gwenda faziam exercícios práticos de transfiguração quando os marotos irromperam pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda fazendo uma grande algazarra.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você não vai querer saber, ruiva. – Respondeu Sirius se jogando sorridente na poltrona ao lado das meninas.

- Se vocês azararam algum estudante eu...

- Nem gaste suas energias Lily... – Interrompeu Remus se juntando às grifinórias no chão. – Apenas espalhamos algumas bombas de bosta no corredor das masmorras.

- Apenas? – Alice levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, apenas. – Falou James. – Quase fomos pegos pelo Slug, então tivemos que correr para cá.

- A capa da invisibilidade não cobre mais nós quatro. – Rabicho guinchou.

As três meninas olharam para ele surpresas. Fazia tanto tempo que Peter não participava de nada junto com eles que já tinham esquecido que ele fazia parte da grifinória e, mais surpreendente ainda, que ele _falava_!

Nesse momento Frank voltou da biblioteca e se juntou aos amigos. Tinha ido devolver todos os livros que pegara emprestado desde o inicio do ano letivo.

- O que estão fazendo? – Perguntou ele apontando para um objeto curioso no centro do grupo.

Parecia uma almofada com orelhas e rabo.

- Estou tentando transformar essa almofada num Porco-espinho, mas não consigo me concentrar. – Reclamou Gwenda.

- Essa eu sabia! – Sirius falou sarcástico. – Está parecidíssimo!

Cada um tentou fazer a transfiguração da almofada, sendo que Alice foi a que conseguiu o melhor resultado em todas as rodadas. Quando já estavam cansados de praticar, Lucy desceu com Emily e se juntaram a eles no salão comunal.

- O que você fez com o seu cabelo? – Perguntou Remus observando o cabelo da loirinha que caia em pequenos cachos pelo ombro dela.

- Na verdade é o que ela _não fez_. – Lily esclareceu e Lucy sorriu. – Quando a conheci antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts ela só usava o cabelo assim cacheado.

- Esse é o natural do meu cabelo, Remus. Eu uso uma poção junto com o xampu que deixa ele liso daquele jeito que vocês estão acostumados. – A loirinha falou sorrindo. – Mas não agüento mais poções por hoje!

- Você devia usá-lo assim mais vezes. Fica lindo, sabia?

- Oh... Obrigada. – Ela respondeu um pouco tímida.

- Ela não usa o cabelo assim porque fica muito angelical, o que não combina _nada_ com a personalidade dela. – Falou Lily arrancando risada dos amigos.

O restante da semana passou muito rápido. Sempre no mesmo ritmo de fazer provas teóricas de manhã e provas práticas à tarde.

A prova de Adivinhação de James, Sirius e Remus aconteceu no mesmo dia que a prova de Feitiços. Já Lily, Alice e Gwenda que faziam Runas Antigas tiveram o horário da quinta-feira apertado porque também tinham prova de DCAT.

Lucy com apenas Trato de Criaturas Mágicas como aula extra esteve bastante tranqüila, já que ela e Remus tinham feito a prova de TdCM no mesmo dia da prova de Transfiguração.

Na sexta-feira dia das provas de Estudos dos Trouxas (que apenas Gwen fazia) e de Herbologia (que Alice, Lily, Frank e Peter faziam), Lucy, James, Sirius e Remus já estavam oficialmente de férias.

No período da tarde Remus precisou ir ao escritório de Dumbledore e James disse que faria plantão na porta das estufas para esperar Lily. Restaram no salão comunal apenas Lucy e Sirius.

Era a última chance, na opinião do maroto deles se acertarem ainda em Hogwarts.

Lucy estava deitada na poltrona perto da lareira lendo '_Histórias Encantadas dos Trouxas – Uma análise do ponto de vista mágico'_ que ganhara de Lily no último Natal. Sirius se aproximou cautelosamente e sentou de frente para ela.

- Lucy... – Ele falou baixo chamando a atenção da garota que apenas desviou um pouco os olhos do livro. – Eu... Eu não estou tendo muito sucesso nisso de desistir de você...

- É realmente uma pena. – Ela comentou fazendo menção em voltar à leitura.

- Na verdade... – Sirius chamou a atenção da loirinha mais uma vez. – Eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo o que eu fiz. Eu realmente fui tolo e arrogante em pensar que nem você resistiria ao meu charme. Não imaginei nem por um segundo que isso fosse atingir nossa amizade, senão não tinha feito. Eu estou achando muito ruim ter você me tratando com tanta indiferença.

A loirinha arqueou a sobrancelha e colocou o livro de lado para poder sentar na poltrona. Sabia que Sirius estava sendo sincero, ela sempre sabia esse tipo de coisa.

- Está mesmo arrependido? Tanto ao ponto de nunca mais tentar uma gracinha daquelas?

- Sim estou arrependido, mas... Sinceramente? Caso você ainda queira que aconteça alguma coisa um dia juro que não vou me opor... – Ele abriu um sorriso maroto. – Então acho que não posso prometer que nunca mais vou fazer nada do tipo...

Ela abanou a cabeça sorridente.

- Já é melhor do que simplesmente ficar me atacando contra a minha vontade...

- Não acredito muito nessa história de '_contra sua vontade_', mas...

- Sirius Black! – Ela alertou fazendo-o sorrir marotamente.

- Tudo bem, por enquanto eu acredito. Vai me perdoar?

- Sim, eu te perdôo _Sirius_. – Ela abriu um sorriso enorme. – Tem sido mesmo muito chato esse negócio de ficar te chamando de Black o tempo todo... Me sinto péssima em ficar te lembrando que você nasceu naquela família que tanto abomina...

- É... Vou te perdoar por isso... - Falou ele e pulou para o sofá em que ela estava sentada para abraçá-la. - Precisamos comemorar! Quer ir às masmorras comigo?

- Masmorras?

- Pregar uma peça em uns Sonserinos...

- Sirius! – Ela o repreendeu gargalhando.

- Oh, vamos... Você é a única que ainda se diverte com isso tanto quanto eu.

A loirinha abriu seu sorriso mais travesso e balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Tudo bem. É o tipo perfeito de comemoração.

- Claro que é. – Ele respondeu e a puxou pela mão para fora do salão comunal.

* * *

- E então, como foi? – Perguntou James quando Lily saiu da estufa número cinco.

- Não sei Jay... Mas tenho a impressão de que não fui tão mal quanto eu esperava... Estava bem preocupada com essa prova.

- Aposto que foi ótima! – Falou ele sorridente fazendo a ruiva corar um pouco.

Saíram caminhando em silêncio pelos terrenos da escola. Era quase impossível colocar em palavras os sentimentos que fervilhavam a mente e o coração dos dois grifinórios.

Era um misto de alívio por terem se livrado da pressão dos NIEM's, certa saudade antecipada do castelo, dos professores e da vida em Hogwarts e um pouco de medo pelo o que esperava por eles quando entrassem pela última vez no Expresso de Hogwarts que os levaria para casa.

- Como será daqui pra frente?

- Nada fácil, Lis.

Eles se aproximaram do lago e Lily sentou com os pés dentro da água, do jeito que Alice costumava fazer. James imitou seu gesto e ela o encarou com os olhos marejados.

- Queria tanto que essa guerra acabasse. Tenho medo do que vamos ter que enfrentar fora de Hogwarts.

- Nós vamos fazer com que isso tudo acabe Lis. E você pode ter certeza de que eu não vou te deixar sozinha, _nunca_.

Ela sorriu e eles se encararam em silêncio por um tempo.

- Obrigada. – Ela falou sorrindo de leve e sentindo de repente um estranho sapateado em seu estômago.

- Lily, eu... – Ele desviou os olhos para o lago por um momento e Lily o encarou. – Eu... Nossa, é absurdo, mas não sei como falar isso...

James voltou a olhar para a ruiva e encarou os olhos cor de esmeralda dela.

- Lis, eu gosto de verdade de você. Gosto tanto quanto eu nunca pensei que pudesse gostar de alguém. Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que te magoasse, que te fizesse sofrer. Queria que um dia você pudesse acreditar nisso.

- Eu já acredito, James. – Falou a ruiva sorrindo um tanto nervosa, seu coração tinha decidido bater descompassadamente. – E reconheço que você mudou bastante de um tempo pra cá.

O maroto abriu seu maior sorriso e bagunçou o cabelo mal cabendo em si de felicidade.

- Então... Isso quer dizer... – Ele começou, mas fez uma pausa esperando que a qualquer momento a ruiva pudesse dizer para ele não continuar a frase, mas quando Lily abriu ainda mais o sorriso ele sentiu que era um incentivo e se aproximou passando a mão em sua nuca.

Lily temeu que nessa essa distância tão curta James pudesse escutar que seu coração batia com tanta força. Mas ainda que tivesse escutado, ele não recuou e encostou de leve os lábios nos de Lily a beijando timidamente. Como a ruiva não o estuporara, James aprofundou o beijo. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava, finalmente, acontecendo. E nem em seus sonhos mais felizes pudera ter a mínima noção de que seria assim tão bom quando esse dia chegasse.

Quando James se afastou, Lily ficou um tempo com os olhos fechados, como se precisasse recuperar os sentidos. A sensação era maravilhosa, muito melhor do que ela sequer imaginara e a ruiva sabia que tinha enfim aprendido a não lutar contra seus sentimentos. Que estava deixando as coisas acontecerem sem tentar interferir o tempo todo. Aslam ficaria mais do que orgulhoso.

Encarou James que lhe sorria abertamente e ele passou as mãos sobre o rosto da ruiva fazendo o coração dela, que já estava quase voltando ao ritmo normal, bater velozmente de novo.

- Você aceita ser minha namorada? – Ele perguntou rouco. Esperou tanto por esse momento que ainda tinha medo de não ser merecedor de tanta felicidade. Parecia que a qualquer momento Lily iria levantar furiosa e começar a gritar e a azará-lo.

Mas Lily não faria isso. Estava mais feliz do que lembrava se sentir em muito tempo. A ruiva retribuiu seu sorriso e voltou a se aproximar do maroto.

- Oh James... O que você acha? – Ela perguntou se aproximando de James para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

* * *

- Você o quê? – Perguntou Sirius pulando da cama na direção de Peter.

- Já falei, o Filch disse que era um objeto carregado de artes das trevas e então confiscou.

- Não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas... – Sirius andava de um lado a outro do dormitório masculino.

- Almofadinhas, relaxa. – Falou Remus que estava bastante ocupado em arrumar seu malão. – São nossos últimos dias em Hogwarts, não precisamos mais do mapa. É como se o deixássemos aqui, protegido nesse castelo, como uma herança.

Sirius arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Remus, você pensa em ter filhos? Porque eu decididamente não penso nesse tipo de coisa! Imagina ter que trocar fraldas? Eca...

- Não, não sei nem se eu pretendo casar um dia, quanto mais ter filhos... – Remus voltou a arrumar seu malão. – Você sabe da minha maldição.

- Ah, não Aluado! Você não pretende se isolar do mundo por causa disso quando sair de Hogwarts pretende? Por que caso pretenda, saiba que nós não vamos deixar isso acontecer.

- Obrigado Sirius. – Remus falou confortado, mas não muito convencido.

- Será... – Rabicho chamou a atenção para sua figura ainda meio encolhida em cima da cama. – Será que vocês vão me perdoar por ter perdido o mapa?

Sirius encarou o pequeno maroto.

- Sorte sua ter o Remus por aqui Rabicho. Acho que ele está certo, de todos os marotos, ao menos James e Lily terão um filho, isso é certeza, então o mapa poderá ficar para ele quando vier para Hogwarts. Mas eu preferia entregar o presente em mãos.

- Mas a Evans odeia o James! – Comentou Peter sendo completamente ignorado pelos amigos.

- Você acredita mesmo que Lily vai querer um filho em plena guerra? Acho que ela não é louca a esse ponto...

- O Pontas quer um filho e não há nada que faça ele mudar de idéia quando enfia uma coisa na cabeça.

- É... – Remus concordou. – Acho que ele vai arranjar um jeito de cuidar disso.

Depois que Peter deixou o quarto Sirius sentou em sua cama e encarou o amigo lobisomem por um tempo.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Porque acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Remus evitou os olhos do amigo.

- Você tirou todas as roupas dobradas de dentro da mala e está dobrando todas elas novamente. E você só faz esse tipo de coisa quando fica preocupado ou apreensivo.

- Muito observador. – Remus resmungou e sentou finalmente em sua própria cama encarando o amigo.

- E então?

- Eu contei para Marlene sobre a minha maldição...

- Contou? – Sirius passou a mão no rosto, descrente. – Porque você fez isso? E como ela reagiu?

- Não quero mais mentir pra ninguém sobre 'o que' eu sou de verdade... – Remus fez uma pausa. – E ela reagiu rindo.

- Rindo?

- Me perguntou por que eu subestimava tanto a inteligência dela. – Remus girou os olhos. – Disse que na verdade já sabia, até porque ela tem alguns amigos na floresta (unicórnios...) que já tinham contado a história pra ela...

- E é por isso que você está mal? Por ela ter aceitado seu 'problema'?

- Exatamente. Ela não percebeu o risco ainda... Quando se der conta vai ser péssimo para nós dois.

- Não seja idiota!

- _Ela_ está sendo idiota.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Talvez esteja sendo mesmo. Mas você podia parar de se preocupar um pouco e curtir essa 'idiotice' enquanto ela durar...

Remus sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Talvez Sirius tivesse razão...

* * *

**N/a:**

Well... Isso é o mais próximo de 'se acertar' que eu poderia colocar entre Lucy e Sirius... Pelo menos aqui em ABA... rsrsrs

Remus e Marlene? Haushuahus Eu sou do contra mesmo! Enquanto todo mundo coloca a Marlene com o Sirius eu a faço ficar com o Remus... Eu devo ter alguns parafusos a menos mesmo... hihihihi

E o Mapa do Maroto? Nossa, quando eu conheci a história do Mapa (e dos Marotos!) na hora eu pensei: só pode ter sido o imbecil do Peter que deixou o Filch confiscar essa preciosidade!

Agora Pausa! Soem as trombetas!

Lily e James finalmente juntos!

OMG! Demorei 40 capítulos (sim, 40 porque eu conto o prólogo e esse capítulo também) pra resolver as coisas entre eles! Deixei exatamente para os momentos finais da fic! ¬¬

Hum... Talvez vocês já tenham percebido, mas a fic está oficialmente (snif) acabando! (alívio para uns, tristeza para outros... k k k k k) **Próximo capítulo 'Formatura' é o último** (_mas depois ainda tem um Epílogo curtinho..._).

**É isso... Preciso de reviews pra não entrar em depressão com o fim da minha primogênita... hauhaushauhsuahu**

**Respondendo às pessoinhas fofas que me divertem muito:**

**Lin Argabash** – Oi flor! Que bom que gostou da visita do Peter Tudo de Bom Pevensie! Mas o coração da nossa ruiva pertence ao Jamesito fofo, mesmo que ela fique balançada... rsrsrs Beijos lindinha!

**Maluh Weasley Hale** – Oh, de nada... rsrsrs Estou à disposição! Beijos...

**Yuufu** – Filha! Saudades linda! Hihihi Concordo: a Lucy com certeza está no top 10 das personagens mais malucas (e olha que estou incluindo a Ângela do Ciclo da Herança...) huahushauhsaush Oh, sim, sempre imaginei o Xenophilus (ô nome!) na Lufa-lufa por causa desse jeito meio lunático dele... Pra mim apenas a mãe da Luna era da Corvinal (como a filha) por isso o símbolo da Corvinal na casa dos Lovegood, mas como eu não sou muito certa das idéias... rsrsrs Eu acho que iria pra Corvinal... Sei lá... Não tenho muito as características de nenhuma das outras casas, mas eu gosto de estudar (não que eu estude muito), mas eu gosto... hehe Ri muito com as suas conclusões sobre pra qual casa iria... (advogado nobre? k k k k k k ). Sim, a Lucy e o Sirius ainda vão se acertar, mas só na continuação. Sim, a fic vai ter duas continuações (apaixonada por trilogias nada, né??). E sim, você pode ser uma personagem minha \o/\o/\o/, mas eu não vou matar você na fic XD Que nome você quer usar na fic? E BD pega mesmo! Haushuhaush Bem, o Remmie vai ficar um tempo com a Lene (é, eu sou do contra ¬.¬) rsrsrs Mas você está com bastante opções, hein? Nossa, até o Marcus? Haushuahsuhau 'Marcada' está na minha lista de leituras, mas eu preciso terminar de uma vez por todas SDA e o Ciclo da Herança durante as férias... Vou assistir True Blood e te conto o que achei! E NSM vem ainda nas minhas férias (acho que no sábado...)! Não vou deixar seu lado detetive morrer! Haushauhsu Beijos lindinha!!

**Malu** – Oi lindinha! Nossa... obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Fanfiqueira não existe oficialmente, mas pra gente vale! \o/\o/\o/ E realmente, a magia distrai bastante a gente das preocupações... Ai, eu também estou louca pelo filme do Tim Burton!! Adoro Alice no País das Maravilhas! Eu vi as fotos e estou suuper ansiosa!! Vai ser tão lindo! E engraçado você mencionar que sempre quis um gato igual ao da história, porque aquele gato maluco marcou a minha infância! Até hoje sempre que eu vejo uma lua crescente falo pra quem está por perto: 'olha, o sorriso do mestre gato'... haushausauhs (coisa de gente doida...), ah sim, férias da faculdade é sinônimo de trabalho aqui no ff, estou terminando ABA, vou voltar a postar NSM e ainda tenho algumas novidades por vir... espero que você possa acompanhar! *olhinhos brilhando* rsrsrsrs Beijinhos flor!

**Lily P Black **– Oi linda! Primeiro: muito boa sorte pra você no vestibular (eu sei que não é fácil), mas confie que vai dar tudo certo. Oh... autora preferida? *bochechas vermelhas* obrigada, você é um amor! Espero que você continue apreciando a continuação de ABA, mesmo que (infelizmente) eu já tenha escrito o capítulo em que eles morrem... (eu também acho muito triste, mas a culpa é da JK! Rsrs) mas eu prometo que te aviso antes pro caso de você querer pular essa parte horrorosa da história... Bem... Eu estou escrevendo NSM (que é UA) justamente para os meus personagens amados não morrerem e pra eu poder matar o Voldie! ò.ó haushuahus Beijos lindinha...

**Potter** – Oi moça sumida! Estava com saudades, sabia? E eu sempre lembro das pessoas fofas que passam pela fic! Rsrs Que bom que gostou da minha volta, fico muito feliz! Bem, como você pôde ver, já temos o namoro deles! Haushuahsua E que bom que você aprovou a atitude da loirinha maluca... Não suma mais hein? Rsrs Beijinhos!

**1 Lily Evans** – Filha! *abre os braços e corre em câmera lenta* - *dá um abraço na caçula da família* Wow! Muito bem vinda à minha família virtual maluca flor! Atestado atualizado? Ótimo! Hauhsuahsua Já te add! E só não vou te dar uns petelecos por causa de Narnia porque eu também estou displicente com meu projeto de ler SDA nas férias... Comecei a ler o Ciclo da Herança e estou deslumbrada (apesar de ter achado o filme do primeiro livro horrível ¬.¬) por isso entendo perfeitamente você não conseguir parar com Morganville, mas coloque Narnia na sua lista leitura urgente mocinha! Hushuahsuahusha Que gracinha você aparecendo aqui mesmo com o pulso machucado... Espero que já esteja melhor! Beijinhos!

**Lolah Lupin** – Nossa quanto elogio! Muito obrigada querida, mas assim eu fico me achando!! Haushuahsu Na verdade fico mesmo muito feliz de saber que estou agradando com essas maluquices que eu escrevo... E você já sabe: minha motivação pra continuar sempre é receber reviews! Rsrsrsrs Beijos linda!

**Miss Moony** – Oi Florzinha! Eu não te adicionei porque o site-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado (vulgo fanfiction ponto net) apagou o seu MSN... É claro que vou adorar conversar com você que é sempre tão gracinha comigo... (pode me add: franci_angell 'arroba' hotmail 'ponto' com) Nossa, você está organizada, hein? (ainda vou aprender a responder seu comentário em ordem! K k k k k) Nossa Afrodite não perde uma única oportunidade... rsrsrs Eu tinha criado a Emily pra ser chata, mas fiquei com dó dela com o tempo (é, eu me apego aos meus próprios personagens) e é verdade, a tática de deixar a Emily longe do Jay é ótima!! Haushuahsua E todos serão muito felizes no amor, pelo menos até que o Voldie e seus comensais acabem com todos os meus queridinhos, mas isso é para nossa próxima história... rsrsrs (a má, né??) Acho que a Lucy nunca vai criar juízo mesmo... Na verdade no próximo capítulo ela explica melhor para a Lily porque dessa atitude dela com o Sirius... mas eu também concordo que ela às vezes exagera em ser dura com o Big Dog (e olha que sou eu que escrevo... ¬¬)... É, a ruiva está mesmo com um tremendo PPJ! Haushuahsuha E espero que a cena deles se acertando possa satisfazer seu PPR! Rsrsrs não quis escrever nada muito meloso, porque acho que não combinaria muito com a Lily, mas ainda assim precisava ser romântico... Não sei se consegui dosar bem isso... E a ruiva dessa vez conseguiu frear a Lucy direitinho, ela tomou o cuidado de não deixar nenhuma brecha para a loirinha entrar em ação! Hihi Well... eu também tive palpitações com a cena do Peter (amo!!)! Mas para a sua felicidade, mesmo amando o Grande Rei, ela explicou direitinho porque ainda prefere o James... \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ O traidor? Bléé... dois Peter's tão diferentes! Também chorei muito na Menina que roubava livros, e também achei a história da Bella e do Edward meio enrolada, mas como boa partidária Lily-James, eu adorei os encontros e desencontros deles... E o último livro é ótimo! Dá uma saudade... (exceto do Jacob que eu não gosto, não importa o quanto ele seja legal com a Bella e tudo mais...). Adoro Nora Roberts também! Se você gostar da Rosamund me indica algum livro porque eu AMO livros, AMO falar de livros e AMO sugestões... rsrsrs Bem, se optar pela Agatha, não vai se arrepender (eu só tenho 74 livros dela... Ainda faltam 20 pra minha coleção... rsrsrs). Olhando pelo seu ponto de vista me senti tão cruel quanto a JK em maltratar tanto o Almofadinhas... (isso porque eu AMO ele de paixão...) na continuação de ABA vou dar alguns momentos de felicidade pra ele antes de jogá-lo em Azkaban, prometo! (perversa! Rsrsrs). E claro que está perdoada pela demora flor, o importante é que você veio e fez o meu dia mais feliz! \o/\o/\o/\o/ rsrsrs Beijos lindinha!

Por hoje é só, pessoinhas...

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	41. Formatura

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 40 – Festa de Formatura**

* * *

- Mas, como assim?

- Lucy não me faça repetir pela quinta vez! – Falou Lily tentando parecer brava, mas falhando completamente.

A ruiva tinha se jogado na cama da amiga e estava agora com a cabeça apoiada num enorme sapo de pelúcia que Lucy tinha em cima do travesseiro enquanto fazia cócegas na barriga de Aruska.

- Mas eu não posso acreditar! – A loirinha estava radiante. – Estou tão feliz quanto ficaria se Voldemort pudesse evaporar de vez!

- Não é para tanto.

- É claro que é! Eu sempre soube que ia acontecer, mas nunca imaginei que fosse tão bom receber a notícia! – Ela fez uma pausa encarando a amiga. – Na verdade eu achei que morreria de ciúmes!

Lily tinha decidido contar a novidade para Lucy antes do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

- E então, como foi?

- Eu acabei de te contar criatura! – Lily levantou as mãos para cima.

Aruska soltou um gemido de reclamação e se esticou ainda mais na direção da ruiva que voltou a acariciar a barriga da gata.

- Não... Eu quero saber se _superou_ as suas expectativas...

- Abusada! – Lily ruborizou sabendo que Lucy se referia ao sonho com 'sorvete de bacalhau' dela. – Mas, sim. Foi muito melhor do que eu podia esperar. E ele... Ele é tão carinhoso, sabe?

- Imagino que sim... – Lucy sorriu marotamente. – Faz muito tempo que ele é doido por você, ruivinha.

- É... Eu demorei bastante pra perceber isso.

- Aslam diria que foi na hora certa.

- Realmente... Curioso você mencionar Aslam.

- Por quê?

- Quando aceitei o pedido do James a primeira coisa que me veio em mente foi Aslam. Quando ele me pediu que fosse mais aberta com relação aos meus sentimentos. E lembrei o dia em que te prometi ser mais 'sociável' com o James.

- Parece que isso aconteceu há séculos...

As duas permaneceram durante algum tempo em silêncio, ambas pensando em Nárnia e lembrando os dias maravilhosos que viveram lá.

- Ainda tem uma coisa que eu não entendo... – Lily falou de repente.

- O quê? – Lucy deitou de lado na cama de Alice que era a mais próxima de onde a ruiva estava.

- Você sempre foi apaixonada pelo Sirius. – Lily começou a enumerar.

- Sim... – Falou a loirinha acompanhando o raciocínio da amiga.

- Desde o nosso primeiro ano.

- Certo.

- No segundo ano ele te beijou, mas no dia seguinte não lembrava se tinha sido você ou outra pessoa.

- Exatamente.

- Ainda assim você continuou apaixonada por ele. Sempre. Tanto que quando terminou com o Edgar você me confessou que não tinha conseguido gostar dele como gostava do Sirius.

- Sim.

- Ele estava disposto a te pedir em namoro e você, além de não aceitar, ficou meses sem falar com ele.

- Certa de novo. – Falou Lucy sem desmanchar o sorriso.

- Não faz o menor sentido pra mim! – Exclamou Lily.

A loirinha sorriu e abocanhou um pedaço de chocolate antes de responder.

- Porque não faz sentido, ruiva?

- Não acabei de citar ponto por ponto?

- Não tenho _o que_ explicar Lily. Eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo Sirius, quando ele me beijou anos atrás, eu fiquei extremamente magoada com ele durante muito tempo. Eu só não queria isso de novo pra mim.

- Mas será que hoje em dia não vale o risco? Ele não é mais tão imaturo...

Lucy sorriu.

- O amor é tão lindo sabia? Você está boba porque está apaixonada, Lis querida. O _James_ amadureceu nos últimos tempos, ruiva. O Sirius continua exatamente o mesmo que era há cinco anos atrás, e o mesmo que será nos próximos cinco. O James mudou certas atitudes dele pra te conquistar, o Sirius acha que todo mundo tem que gostar dele do jeito que ele é. Eu não vou me envolver com ele pra depois ficar arrasada e me culpando por ter dado chance a isso.

- Mais uma vez eu te pergunto: não vale o risco?

- Não, _ainda não_. Preciso estar 'forte' o suficiente para _sobreviver_... Se for para um de nós dois sair sofrendo dessa relação, que seja _ele_.

- Que visão perversa... – Lily criticou a amiga. – Isso porque você _gosta_ dele.

- Mas gosto mais de mim. – A loirinha respondeu simplesmente. – E o próprio Sirius nunca se preocupou se estava fazendo alguém sofrer com as atitudes dele.

- Tudo bem... – Falou Lily. – Não que eu concorde, mas pelo menos agora eu entendo um pouco.

- A Aruska está muito folgada. – Lucy comentou apontando para a gata que tinha os olhos fechados de tanto que estava gostando do carinho de Lily.

- Acho que está na hora de casarmos ela... – Lily comentou e Lucy pegou a gata no colo.

Aruska soltou um miado que parecia um resmungo.

Lucy ergueu a gata à altura de seus olhos e a encarou sorrindo.

- Ela ainda é um bebê, Lis! Não é _Usca_?

- Miau...

- Isso é um não. – Explicou Lily sorrindo. – Ela está desesperada para ter uma vida mais ativa, se é que você me entende...

A loirinha largou Aruska na cama e colocou as mãos sobre as orelhas da gata.

- Sua pervertida... – Lucy censurou a amiga que começou a gargalhar.

Lily levantou da cama e alongou o corpo durante um tempo. Tinha combinado de encontrar James na casa de Hagrid, iriam deliciar o guarda-caças com a notícia do namoro.

- Tenho que ir agora... – A ruiva se olhou no espelho para arrumar seu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e depois apontou para a gata da amiga. – Peça para a Lene conversar com ela, vai ver como eu tenho razão.

Lucy mostrou língua para Lily enquanto a ruiva mandava um beijinho no ar e a deixava sozinha no dormitório feminino.

- A Lily está doida bebê...

* * *

Muito mais rápido do que Lily esperava, e _desejava_, a notícia de seu namoro com James se espalhou por Hogwarts. E parece que junto com a notícia havia se espalhado também um estranho vírus, porque os estudantes tinham as reações mais diversas e surpreendentes possíveis quando passavam pela ruiva em algum corredor.

No almoço de domingo Lily se juntou aos amigos na mesa com os olhos arregalados.

- Uma garotinha da Lufa-lufa, acho que do terceiro ano, queria me azarar porque disse que eu a fiz perder oito galeões.

- Como você fez isso?

- Não é óbvio? Pelo mesmo motivo que alguns Sonserinos me lançaram aquele feitiço de zumbir o ouvido ontem à tarde. – Ela se virou para James que a encarava divertido. – Acho que não vai dar certo esse negócio da gente namorar em Hogwarts...

- Vai dar certo sim. E outra, são nossos últimos dias aqui e logo estaremos longe desse monte de olhos invejosos, meu lírio.

- Ai Merlin, quanto doce... – Sirius resmungou fazendo uma careta.

- Acho que tem alguém morrendo de ciúmes por aqui... – Falou Alice sorrindo. – Perdeu seu companheiro de bagunça, Sirius.

- Eu já tinha perdido quando Dumbledore deu a ele essa insígnia de monitor-chefe. Ainda bem que a minha amiga ruiva foi sensata e resistiu até a última semana de aulas, senão teríamos perdido também muitos passeios clandestinos a Hogsmead, a Casa dos Gritos e a Floresta Proibida.

- Ah, com certeza a Lis levou isso em conta antes de aceitar namorar o James, muito mais do que a histeria dela pelos NIEM's.

- Eu não estava histérica! – Falou a ruiva arrancando risos dos amigos.

O assunto mudou rapidamente para o Baile de Formatura. Todos estavam bastante empolgados com a festa à fantasia que aconteceria na Formatura e as meninas começaram a conversar sobre as roupas que usariam.

Sem dúvida tinha sido um alívio que a mãe da Lucy fosse tão boa com esse tipo de coisa, porque desde que souberam da festa não tiveram uma única oportunidade de saírem de Hogwarts fazer compras, mesmo que fosse clandestinamente.

Por esse motivo a loirinha tinha mandado uma coruja para sua mãe pedindo que ela escolhesse as fantasias das outras meninas do grupo de estudo de DCAT e Brigitte ficou encantada de poder ajudar, ainda mais com compras que era o que mais gostava de fazer.

Brigitte pediu que Lucy enviasse para ela uma foto das seis meninas do grupo todas juntas para ter uma idéia do que escolher e em poucos dias mandou para elas as fantasias que mais combinavam com os traços de cada uma delas.

Para Alice escolheu uma fantasia de Medusa e Marlene ganhou a fantasia de Afrodite, o que provocou muitas explicações da parte de Lily e Lucy sobre mitologia e lendas que encantavam os trouxas.

- Essa fantasia devia ser da Lucy... – Comentou Alice segurando a fantasia de Marlene.

- Minha mãe não conhece meus... Hum... _Dons_.

Já para Gwen ela escolheu uma fantasia de anjo moderna composta por um vestido preto longo e justo com asas e aréola.

Dorcas, que havia pedido uma fantasia de trouxa, ganhou um vestido curto muito bonito.

Um dia antes da festa de formatura dos setimanistas aconteceu o banquete de encerramento do ano letivo.

Dumbledore estava particularmente abatido naquele ano e Sirius tinha uma ótima explicação para isso.

- Depois que formos embora, Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma. Dumbledore já deve ter percebido o quanto essa escola vai ser triste e sem vida no próximo ano letivo sem os marotos por aqui.

Todos que estavam perto dele riram, mas logo voltaram a atenção para o diretor.

-... me repetindo, mas não me importo de falar novamente: os laços de amizade que construíram aqui farão a diferença entre lutar e se render nessa guerra absurda que temos acompanhado.

E mudando repentinamente para um tom mais ameno, comentou.

- Agora, se eu não me engano, temos que entregar a Taça das Casas. A contagem dos pontos é a seguinte: Lufa-lufa em quarto lugar com trezentos e cinqüenta e sete pontos, Sonserina em terceiro com trezentos e oitenta pontos, em segundo lugar a Corvinal com quatrocentos e vinte e um e em primeiro lugar, pelo sexto ano consecutivo, Grifinória com quatrocentos e quarenta e seis pontos.

Um barulho extraordinário irrompeu da mesa Grifinória e imediatamente todo o Salão Principal ganhou uma decoração em vermelho e dourado e atrás da mesa dos professores a imensa bandeira de Hogwarts foi substituída pelo imponente Leão da Grifinória.

Todos os grifinórios jogaram os chapéus para cima comemorando e abraçaram uns aos outros completamente felizes. Alguns Corvinais e Lufa-lufas também aplaudiram e comemoraram junto com eles. Apenas os Sonserinos, como sempre, mantinham uma expressão de nojo e tédio durante a comemoração.

Foi uma noite alegre para os grifinórios. Até mesmo Lily que era sempre bastante reservada nas comemorações de entrega da Taça das Casas estava bastante feliz.

- Bom na verdade isso não foi uma grande novidade... – Comentou James. – Desde que entramos em Hogwarts só não ganhamos a Taça em nosso primeiro ano.

- E você lembra porque a perdemos querido? – Lily perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

James fingiu não lembrar, mas Lucy lhe 'socorreu'.

- Porque os marotos perderam quarenta pontos, _cada um_, um dia antes do encerramento do ano letivo. Simplesmente porque acharam engraçado pregar uma peça em Argos Filch.

- Lembro que todo mundo se divertiu bastante antes de McGonagall nos tirar os cento e sessenta pontos.

A festa continuou no salão comunal, mas logo os estudantes já estavam nos dormitórios guardando o resto de seus pertences nos malões.

Lucy, com mais uma crise de insônia, desceu para o salão comunal quando o último dia deles em Hogwarts já começava a amanhecer.

Sentou no parapeito da janela e ficou por algum tempo observando os terrenos do castelo, apenas lembrando tudo o que viveu ali nos últimos sete anos.

Estava com os olhos marejados quando virou o rosto para encarar a entrada do salão comunal que acabara de abrir para dar passagem a Sirius.

- Olá.

A loirinha não respondeu, voltou a olhar para a cabana de Hagrid e a Floresta Proibida enquanto Sirius sentava ao seu lado.

- Acabei de vir de lá. Da floresta. Estive me despedindo de Hogwarts.

Lucy abriu um mínimo sorriso, mas continuou em silencio.

- Aqui foi onde eu fui mais feliz. – Continuou ele. – Vou sentir falta de Hogwarts.

- Não tanto quanto Hogwarts vai sentir falta sua, garanto. – Respondeu ela fazendo Sirius rir.

- Você já tem companhia para o baile? – Perguntou ele de repente.

Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha, sem responder.

- Estava pensando que você iria com o Remus, afinal vocês dois não se desgrudam, mas sabe... Agora ele e a Lene...

- Isso é ótimo pra ele! – Lucy estava realmente feliz pelo amigo.

- E então?

- Então o quê?

- Com quem você vai ao baile?

- Ah... Não sei. Não tinha pensado que precisaria de companhia para o baile de formatura.

- Precisa, os formandos vão abrir o baile com uma valsa.

A loirinha ficou pensativa.

- Talvez eu vá com o Ed, não sei...

- Ele vai estar com a Emily. Lembra que você é madrinha do namoro deles?

- Ah, é... Não me lembrava desse 'detalhe'. – A loirinha olhou para ele sorrindo marotamente. – E você vai com quem?

- Eu gostaria de ir com você.

Lucy gargalhou.

- Nem pensar! Você nunca mais chega a menos que vinte centímetros de distancia de mim.

- Tudo bem então. – Ele deu de ombros. – Eu iria jurar que me comportaria muito bem, mas se você prefere ir com o Ranhoso, que é o único que está sem par para a festa, eu vou com a Emeline Vance da Lufa-lufa.

- Espera. – Chamou a loirinha quando ele fez menção de sair. – Ranhoso?

- Sim, o Ranhoso.

- Acho que você me parece uma opção bem melhor. – Ela respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- Sabia que diria isso. – Falou ele piscando um olho e subindo para o dormitório masculino.

* * *

- Por Merlin, você está horrível! Parece um trasgo gripado! – Falou Gwen com um sobressalto quando encarou Lucy na manhã de formatura.

- Você é tão delicada... – A loirinha murmurou mal humorada.

- O que você fez? – Gwenda insistiu. – Está com olheiras enormes, sua pele está ressecada, expressão cansada... Foi atropelada por um trem?

- Insônia. – Lucy respondeu sentando de frente para a penteadeira e notando que Gwen não estava exagerando _tanto_.

Nesse momento Lily saiu do banheiro e encarou as duas amigas que estavam de frente para o espelho.

- Nosso baile é hoje... – Falou Lily percebendo também que Gwen não tinha exagerado nas broncas com a loirinha.

- Eu sei, mas não é uma coisa que eu possa controlar. E as poções da Madame Pomfrey já não funcionam mais comigo...

- Por Merlin... – Gwenda repetiu enquanto mordia o canto dos lábios para pensar. – Vou perder _muito_ tempo com você... É melhor começarmos logo.

- São sete horas da manhã... – Lucy se desesperou.

- Então já estamos atrasadas para salvar sua noite.

- Mas eu ainda pretendo visitar o Hagrid, jogar quadribol, tirar fotos de despedida da escola, sentar à sombra da nossa árvore, comer qualquer coisa na cozinha, passear na floresta proibida, ir ilegalmente à Hogsmead, encontrar...

- Chega Lu. – Lily interrompeu. – Pelo visto você devia ter começado suas 'atividades de despedida' há umas três semanas...

As três amigas riram.

- Se você não se importar em fazer tudo isso com o rosto coberto por cremes... – Falou Gwen e Lucy respondeu com uma careta.

* * *

- A Lucy ainda não acordou? – Perguntou Remus quando Lily desceu para o salão comunal.

- Acordou, mas a Gwen está cuidando dela.

- Cuidando? Ela está doente?

A ruiva sorriu para ele.

- Não, está cuidando no sentido de cremes do rosto, hidratação no cabelo, remoção de olheiras...

- Entendi. – Remus retribuiu o sorriso. – Ela prometeu jogar quadribol com a gente hoje.

- Sinto muito. Ela teve outro ataque de insônia essa noite, então a Gwen está tendo muito trabalho com ela.

- Imagino... – Ele sussurrou. – Bem, vou encontrar os meninos no campo de quadribol. Quer vir comigo? O Pontas já está lá.

Lily agradeceu, mas explicou que precisava ir à cozinha buscar o café-da-manhã das amigas.

- Se quiser jogar, será bem vinda.

- Obrigada Remus.

A manhã passou bastante rápido para as grifinórias. Gwen teve bastante sucesso com a missão de 'salvar' a aparência de Lucy ainda antes do almoço. Enquanto cuidava da loirinha pôde aplicar seus tratamentos de beleza em Lily, Alice e Emily.

As cinco meninas almoçaram um pouco mais tarde do que o horário normal, por isso tiveram que ir para a cozinha, eliminando assim um dos itens de despedida da lista de Lucy.

Passaram quase toda a tarde tirando fotos em cada cantinho de Hogwarts.

Tiraram fotos na cabana de Hagrid enquanto comiam os bolinhos feitos pelo guarda-caças, fotos na Floresta Proibida, no Salgueiro Lutador, na Casa dos Gritos, à beira do lago enquanto a Lula Gigante se espreguiçava, no campo de Quadribol, com Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria, na Sala Precisa, no Salão Comunal, na Torre de Astronomia, na cozinha com os elfos e na biblioteca com Madame Pince.

- Só mesmo a Lis para querer fotos na biblioteca... – Reclamou Lucy quando a ruiva sugeriu o lugar.

- Foi um dos lugares que eu passei mais tempo aqui em Hogwarts.

- Isso é verdade. – Alice concordou.

Emily não passou muito tempo com as meninas, tirou apenas algumas fotos depois do almoço e logo foi encontrar Edgar. Em contrapartida, Dorcas e Marlene se juntaram a elas durante quase toda a tarde.

Quando já começava a anoitecer, Lily, Lucy, Alice e Gwenda sentaram à sombra da árvore perto do lago como adoravam fazer desde o primeiro ano.

Gwenda sentou encostada na árvore, Lucy deitou na grama com a cabeça no colo da amiga e Alice e Lily sentaram com os pés dentro da água.

Ficaram bastante tempo em silêncio. Cada uma pensando em como tinha sido bom cada momento vivido naquele castelo.

- A gente devia ser obrigada voltar aqui pelo uma vez por ano. – Falou Gwenda rompendo o silêncio.

- Dumbledore podia mesmo inventar algo assim. – Lucy concordou. – Alguns cursos de verão, ou de inverno.

Lily sorriu com a idéia e deitou na grama, ainda com os pés dentro da água.

- Ele não precisa nos obrigar a voltar, Hogwarts sempre será nossa casa, podemos voltar aqui sempre que quisermos.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa. – Alice se pronunciou.

Lucy encarou seu relógio de pulso enquanto considerava se ainda teria tempo de ir à Hogsmead antes de se preparar para a festa.

- Nem pense nisso. – Gwenda pareceu ler os pensamentos da amiga.

- Acho que não daria tempo mesmo. – Concordou a loirinha e logo sua expressão ficou bem mais animada. – Vocês vão mesmo para a França comigo?

- Por um mês inteiro. – Concordou Alice.

- Você sabe que o Frank não pode ir, não sabe? É um mês só _nosso_!

- Sei Lucy. Mas lembre o James disso, ele não está concordando em ficar longe da Lis por tanto tempo.

Lily concordou.

- Nós recém começamos a namorar, era de se esperar que eu passasse algum tempo com _ele_ depois de Hogwarts. – Explicou a ruiva.

- Vocês terão toda a eternidade para vocês. – Lucy determinou. – E outra coisa, quem já esperou todos esses anos, espera mais um mês...

A ruiva deu de ombros e disse que Lucy teria que falar ela mesma com James se quisesse evitar surpresas.

Quando a última linha laranjada deixou o céu, Gwenda levantou puxando as amigas para dentro do castelo.

- Hora do baile!

No dormitório feminino a agitação foi grande. Enquanto Gwen fazia a maquiagem das amigas, Lily arrumava o cabelo de cada uma delas. O fato de poderem usar magia para esse trabalho deixava tudo mais fácil e mais rápido.

Emily resolveu participar com as novas amigas da preparação para o baile e poucas horas depois as cinco grifinórias desciam com seus charmosos vestidos de fantasia para o salão comunal.

James e Sirius estavam sentados próximos à lareira esperando Lily e Lucy. Frank esperava Alice ao pé da escada dos dormitórios femininos. Foi ele que soltou um assobio quando viu o tanto que as cinco estavam magníficas.

Os dois marotos deram um pulo da poltrona e se aproximaram para observar as produções.

- Vocês estão lindas! – Falou James aprovando as fantasias escolhidas pela mãe de Lucy.

- Obrigada James, mas não babe, por favor, vai sujar sua roupa... – Lily comentou irônica.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Lis, você é a mais linda, com certeza. – O maroto comentou enquanto recebia a namorada com um selinho.

Frank disse que James falava apenas por ele, afinal o garoto tinha a opinião de que Alice estava perfeita com sua fantasia de Medusa.

Fabian e Edgar esperavam por Gwen e Emily no lado de fora da Torre da Grifinória. E Lily perguntou sobre Remus e Peter que não estavam por ali.

- Eles foram buscar suas companhias, vamos encontrar os dois lá embaixo. – Explicou James agarrando a mão da namorada e conduzindo a ruiva pelos corredores do castelo.

Os outros casais os acompanharam e apenas Lucy decidiu seguir um pouco atrás do grupo.

- Nem pense nisso. – Ela avisou quando Sirius tentou pegar sua mão.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Deixar você me acompanhar de mãos dadas até o salão de festas está na minha classificação de 'menos de vinte centímetros'...

- Nós vamos _dançar_ a 'menos de vinte centímetros'.

- Só o estritamente necessário.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas girou os olhos e seguiu ao lado da loirinha.

* * *

O saguão de entrada estava cheio de estudantes com as mais diferentes fantasias, todas absolutamente criativas.

Foi Lily quem identificou de longe Remus e Marlene conversando com Gidean e Mauren. Peter e Evie também estavam por ali, mas não pareciam participar da conversa. Quando o grupo se aproximou deles, Gidean os cumprimentou sorridente e apontou para sua namorada.

- Ela não está incrível?

Mauren usava uma fantasia de princesa medieval numa tonalidade cor-de-rosa que brilhava delicadamente.

- Absolutamente. – Lily respondeu e todos os outros concordaram.

As portas do Salão Principal se abriram e eles puderam perceber a decoração extremamente luxuosa de formatura. No centro do Salão Principal estava a pista de dança, próximo ao palco em que uma banda tocava uma melodia suave.

Ao redor da pista de dança estavam várias mesas, lotadas de convidados e de estudantes que não estavam se formando.

- Assim que a valsa começar, vocês entram em pares. – Avisou a professora McGonagall que usava um elegante vestido azul turquesa e o cabelo preso em uma trança de lado.

- Professora Minnie, a senhora está espetacular! – Elogiou James quando ele e Lily se aproximaram da diretora da casa.

- Obrigada Potter. – Ela respondeu um pouco corada.

Quando o ritmo da valsa invadiu o salão principal os setimanistas começaram a entrar aos pares, indo direto para a pista de dança que logo ficou cheia de casais elegantemente vestidos.

Depois da primeira valsa, alguns alunos desceram da pista de dança e começaram a procurar por seus familiares.

Os pais de James e de Alice já tinham se acomodado todos na mesma mesa. Remus levou sua mãe para se sentar com eles e Lucy fez o mesmo com a sua.

Brigitte estava completamente encantada com o castelo. Sempre participava o menos possível da vida mágica da filha, preferia não se envolver muito com isso já que não entendia direito. Ainda assim sabia reconhecer quando uma festa era perfeitamente organizada e essa com certeza era.

Lucy apresentou sua mãe para todos os pais que estavam na mesa e Brigitte logo engatou uma conversa com Janeth Martindale.

Frank e Peter também levaram seus pais para a mesma mesa dos amigos. Em pouco tempo todos os adultos já estavam conversando animadamente.

Apenas Sirius não se sentou com os pais, já que o senhor Órion Black e sua esposa Walburga estavam sentados com os pais de Bellatrix e com a família Lestrange.

- Não chego nem perto daquela corja... – Murmurou ele quando James mandou o amigo convidar os pais para sentar ali com todos eles.

Lily explicou para Brigitte como pedir a refeição.

- É só escolher alguma coisa aqui e falar em voz alta. - Falou a ruiva entregando um menu para a mãe de Lucy.

Os convidados começaram a testar o método e Brigitte ficou maravilhada quando seu prato encheu de peixe e legumes.

- É magia mãe... – Lucy falou divertida quando percebeu o quanto sua mãe estava encantada.

- É sempre assim por aqui?

- Não, apenas em 'cerimônias de gala'. – Lily respondeu.

Depois do jantar quando Remus percebeu que sua mãe já estava bastante à vontade, foi até a mesa de Marlene e a tirou para dançar.

Edgar também tinha decidido dançar naquele momento e se aproximou de Lucy que ainda estava sentada e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Uma dança por nossos velhos tempos? – Ele perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

A loirinha arriscou um olhar para Emily que estava sentada com a família e a morena fez um sinal de assentimento.

- Claro Ed. – A loirinha sorriu e colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a do garoto. Sirius fez uma careta, mas nenhum dos dois reparou.

Logo o salão já estava novamente cheio de casais, até que a música ficou agitada o bastante para que todos dançassem separados.

Lucy 'devolveu' Edgar para Emily e encontrou Gwenda andando pelo salão. A morena tirava todas as fotos que lhe eram possíveis e a loirinha tinha certeza que a amiga precisaria de vários álbuns para guardar tanta foto.

- Me ajuda a reunir o pessoal lá fora para o nosso brinde? – Lucy quase teve que gritar no ouvido da amiga por causa da música alta.

Gwenda concordou e se separou de Lucy andando cada uma para um lado, chamando os amigos.

Lily estava com James no bar quando um toque suave preencheu o salão de festas e logo um bruxo baixinho começou a cantar.

**My love,  
There´s only you in my life  
The only thing that´s bright**

- Oh, Merlin! Eu AMO essa música! – Lily falou empolgada colocando as duas mãos sobre o peito.

Nesse momento uma bruxa começou a cantar também.

**My first Love,  
You´re every breath that I take  
You´re every step I make  
**

James sorriu e pegou uma das mãos de Lily.

- Me daria o prazer dessa dança?

- Claro que sim! – Respondeu a ruiva abrindo o maior sorriso que conseguia.

**And I  
I-I-I-I-I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...  
**

Os dois caminharam até o meio do salão e James enlaçou a namorada pela cintura. A ruiva continuou o sorrindo e apoiou de leve a cabeça no ombro do maroto.

**And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless Love**

**Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun**

**Forever  
Ohhhhhh  
BOTH: I´ll hold you close in my arms  
I can´t resist your charms**

James continuava conduzindo Lily com leveza pelo salão.

A ruiva mantinha os olhos fechados, como se quisesse que seu corpo absorvesse cada nota daquela melodia para que esse momento encantado ficasse gravado para sempre em suas memórias.

Era sua música favorita. Desde sempre. Desde criança, quando ela e Petúnia ainda eram amigas e deitavam no chão da sala dos Evans e ficavam imaginando seus amores perfeitos.

**  
And Love  
Oh, love  
I´ll be a fool  
For you,  
I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh, you know I don´t mind**

Lily abriu os olhos e encarou James sorrindo. Isso era muito melhor do que em seus sonhos. Era maravilhoso, sublime, _mágico_.

**Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I´ve found in you  
My endless Love**

**Oooh, and Love  
Oh, Love  
I´ll be that fool  
For you,  
I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh you know  
I don´t mind**

Sirius se aproximou do casal e passou os braços pelos ombros de Lily e James, ficando entre os dois.

- Estamos indo lá pra fora, fazer nosso brinde de despedida de Hogwarts.

- Pode ir. Nós já vamos, Almofadinhas. – Falou James enlaçando a cintura de Lily mais uma vez.

A ruiva riu e apoiou novamente a cabeça no ombro do namorado. Mas Sirius não desistiu, abraçou os dois amigos, dessa vez pela cintura e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Lily, cantando.

**And, yes  
**

_- And, yes..._

- Nós já vamos Sirius. – Lily falou delicadamente.

**You´ll be the only one  
Cause NO one can deny  
**

_- You´ll be the only one, cause NO one can deny..._

- Almofadinhas... – James sibilou apertando os olhos na direção do amigo.

**This love I have inside  
**

_- This Love I have inside..._

Lily soltou James e ergueu as mãos para tapar os ouvidos.

- Isso é terrível... – Murmurou ela. – Você está estragando a minha música!

**And I´ll give it all to you  
**

_- And I´ll give it all to you..._

- O que você pretende?

- Tenho ordens expressas para só deixar esse salão levando vocês dois comigo.

**My Love  
**

- Lucy... – Lily e James murmuraram juntos e a ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Ela sabe que essa é a minha música favorita! – Reclamou Lily aceitando resignada a mão que James lhe estendia.

- Acho que é exatamente por isso. – Sirius falou abrindo um sorriso que não significava menos do que 'missão cumprida'.

**My love, my Love  
My endless Love**

Os três atravessaram o salão enquanto a banda começava outra música e Lily observou Snape sentado à mesa próxima da porta pela qual iriam passar. Uma súbita vontade de falar com ele invadiu a grifinória.

- Vai indo com o Sirius, James. Preciso fazer uma coisa antes.

O maroto tentou protestar, mas percebendo que não adiantaria discutir apenas seguiu com o amigo para fora do Salão Principal.

Lily se aproximou cautelosamente do Sonserino.

- Te desejo boa sorte daqui por diante, Severus.

- Obrigado. – Ele respondeu secamente.

- É uma pena que nossos caminhos tenham se separado tanto.

- Você fez sua escolha, decidiu que James Potter servia para você. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Você foi quem tomou partido antes Severus, foi você que decidiu assumir seu preconceito apesar de tudo. Gostaria que tivesse sido diferente...

- Você não entende...

- Não, não entendo mesmo. E nem quero tentar. Como eu disse, espero que você seja feliz no caminho que escolheu. Mas caso um dia queira...

- Está com problemas, Snape? – Perguntou Avery se aproximando com Bellatrix Black.

Snape os ignorou. Encarou os olhos verdes brilhantes de Lily e deu um sorriso quase imperceptível antes de murmurar:

- Não, não estou com problemas. Lily Evans já falou tudo o que tinha para falar. – E arriscando mais um olhar para a grifinória antes de levantar e sair sussurrou. – Adeus Lily.

- Adeus Severus. – Ela respondeu mesmo sabendo que ele já não a escutaria.

A Grifinória voltou a andar em direção aos terrenos de Hogwarts e naquele momento Lucy apareceu ao lado da amiga.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. – Falou a loirinha fazendo Lily ter um sobressalto.

- É, talvez... – Lily olhou para Snape mais uma vez e depois sorriu para a amiga. – De onde você surgiu?

Lucy gargalhou e encolheu os ombros.

- Vamos ruiva, só estamos esperando você para brindar.

* * *

Quando todos os amigos já estavam reunidos no lado de fora da escola, Gwen levantou sua taça e os lembrou do porque de estarem ali.

- Nós sabemos exatamente o que nos espera lá fora, ninguém aqui está iludido sobre ser uma guerra fácil, por isso agora é a hora de fazermos nosso juramento. – Falou a morena. – Um compromisso que vai nos acompanhar para sempre.

Todos concordaram e levantaram um pouco suas taças. Lily tomou a palavra.

- Haja o que houver lá fora, a nossa amizade vai continuar inabalável...

- Nós vamos estar juntos sempre, um apoiando o outro. – Complementou James. – Assim podemos diminuir de alguma forma os sofrimentos que certamente nós vamos ter que enfrentar.

- E mais uma coisinha. – Falou Lucy antes de brindarem. – Nós vamos fazer de tudo para sermos felizes e levar a vida o mais normalmente possível. Vamos aproveitar cada dia como se fosse o último para que a gente nunca chegue a se arrepender de nada.

Todos ergueram suas taças e olharam para o alto, sorrindo. Gwen tinha amarrado sua câmera fotográfica em balões mágicos.

- Digam 'whisky'. – Falou a morena sorrindo e balançando a varinha com a mão que estava livre.

- Whisky! – Falaram todos juntos enquanto um suave raio de luz clara saía da máquina indicando que a foto tinha sido registrada.

Depois de esvaziarem o conteúdo das taças, Gwen estourou os balões e a câmera caiu em seu colo.

- São quatorze cópias dessa foto... – Lily murmurou no ouvido da amiga quando se aproximou para ver a imagem de quinze adolescentes felizes refletidos ali. Quinze porque além do grupo de estudos, agora Emily e Mauren também faziam parte dessa nova família criada pelo destino, e porque Peter, por algum motivo, não tinha sido encontrado para se juntar aos amigos.

Sentiriam muita falta daquele castelo. Hogwarts foi para eles muito mais do que uma escola. Foi abrigo, proteção e para muitos um lar. Tinham aprendido ali muito mais do que poções, feitiços e encantamentos. Tinham aprendido o valor das escolhas que faziam, o valor das verdadeiras amizades.

Nesse momento eles experimentavam uma mistura incrível de sentimentos, mas, acima de tudo, sentiam-se confiantes. Tinham se preparado nas aulas extras de DCAT e mesmo que apenas Lily e Lucy tenham conhecido Nárnia, era como se a magia maravilhosa desse lugar despertasse neles, que apenas ouviram as histórias, um felicidade, uma segurança de que tudo iria ficar bem, que não ousavam ir contra esse sentimento.

"_A magia de Nárnia está dentro de nós_" – Dizia Lily. – "_No coração de quem quer acreditar que pode existir um mundo melhor_".

É como se essa magia ao se encontrar com estes jovens produzisse o efeito incrível de dar-lhes coragem e determinação.

E dali em diante, nenhum deles teria medo de seguir em frente, de ir até o fim, de lutar se fosse preciso até a morte, pelo que acreditavam: pelo desejo desse mundo melhor.

Infelizmente a trajetória de cada um desses jovens seria marcada de muito sofrimento durante os anos negros que se aproximavam, mas como James dissera, estavam juntos e permaneceriam juntos sempre, um apoiando o outro, de forma que cada perda que sofressem pudesse ser, de certa forma, minimizada.

Mas não queriam pensar nisso. Era uma noite de festa, uma noite feliz que ficaria na memória de cada um deles pelo resto de suas vidas.

- Vai ser tudo uma grande diversão, Lis querida. – Falou Lucy levantando a taça de champanhe.

- Como sempre! – Lily brindou com a amiga.

**Someone told me long ago**

**There's a calm before the storm**

**I know**

**It's been comin' for some time**

**When it's over, so they say**

**It'll rain a sunny Day**

**I know**

**Shinin' down like water**

- Não acredito! – Falou Gwen quando ouviu a canção que marcou as últimas férias que as quatro amigas passaram na casa de campo da família Martindale.

- Nossa música! – Alice gritou puxando as amigas de volta para o Salão Principal.

**I wanna know**

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**I wanna know**

**Have you ever seen the rain**

**Comin' down on a sunny day?**

Elas só pararam de correr quando estavam em frente ao palco e começaram a cantar junto com os músicos.

**Yesterday, and days before**

**Sun is cold and rain is hot**

**I know**

**Been that way for all my time**

**'Til forever, on it goes**

**Through the circle, fast and slow**

**I know**

**It can't stop, I Wonder**

Logo o resto do grupo estava lá cantando com elas também. James puxou Lily mais para perto dele fazendo a ruiva sorrir. Alice e Frank, Gwenda e Fabian, Gidean e Mauren, Remus e Marlene e Edgar e Emily também dançavam e cantavam juntos.

**I wanna know**

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**I wanna know**

**Have you ever seen the rain**

**Comin' down on a sunny day?Yeah!**

Quase no final da música Lucy e Dorcas, que estavam super empolgadas, foram convidadas para subir ao palco e cantar com os músicos. Em pouco tempo eles se arrependeram do convite por causa da grande desafinação das duas.

**I wanna know**

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**I wanna know**

**Have you ever seen the rain**

**Comin' down on a sunny day?**

E assim eles ficaram o resto da noite no Salão Principal, se divertindo o máximo que podiam, como se aquela fosse a última festa de suas vidas.

Talvez porque, no fundo, Gwenda, Marlene, Edgar, Lucy e Dorcas soubessem, _ou imaginassem_, que essa era a última vez que colocavam os pés no castelo.

E Lily e Alice talvez previssem que ainda voltariam ali mais duas vezes com James e Frank, mas com o coração e a alma tão dilacerados que desejariam também nunca mais precisar voltar a um lugar com tantas lembranças felizes.

Se sabiam ou não, o fato é que muita coisa boa que viveram seria deixado para trás como um passado distante ou como uma história que outra pessoa viveu e os contou, afinal, as coisas iriam mudar mais do que todos esses jovens teriam desejado e eles estavam prestes a viver _No Limite da Razão_.

* * *

**N/a**

OMG! A-C-A-B-O-U!

ABA acabou...

Vocês não sabem o aperto de saudade que já me dá quando eu leio essas últimas linhas... Nossa... Eu vivi tanta coisa com ABA, tenho tanta gente para agradecer, tantos momentos bons pra lembrar, tantas amizades lindas que eu fiz por causa dessa fic... Ai, nem sei por onde eu começo...

Hum... Eu sei que demorei muito mais do que devia com esse capítulo, mas... tenho uma explicação (eu sempre tenho uma! rsrsrs). Uma série de explicações, para falar a verdade! Entre uma forte gripe (não era a H1N1, apesar da leve suspeita), principio de pneumonia, computador sem funcionar por vários dias, e a leitura dos três primeiros livros do Ciclo da Herança (que não me deixava fazer outra coisa nos meus raros momentos livres e que me deixou um vazio quando acabaram), eu estava mesmo triste em me separar de ABA...

Bem, vou deixar para me despedir no próximo capítulo. Eu volto ainda mais uma vez para o Epílogo e com agradecimentos e despedidas decentes para cada pessoinha fofa que passou por aqui. As músicas de hoje foram _**Endless Love**_ (versão de Diana Ross & Lionel Ritchie) e _**Have You Ever See the Rain**_ (Creedence Clearwater Revived). E no meu perfil tem uma 'foto' das fantasias desse capítulo, presente da fofa da Cindy que ainda me deixou dar alguns palpites... haushuahsuhaus

Ah! _No Limite da Razão_ é o nome da continuação de ABA... Só que eu ainda não tenho certeza se vou postar porque ela é meio triste por causa da guerra e talz... Mas ela explica perfeitamente os três últimos parágrafos desse capítulo. Caso vocês queiram que eu poste, é só falar!

As reviews do capítulo passado...

**Maluh Weasley Hale** - Pois é, flor... Agora já acabou :/ rsrs Beijinhos!

**Mrs Na Potter** - Oi linda, que bom que gostou! Bem, ABA tem uma continuação, mas pra eu postar depende de vocês... huahuahuahua Beijinhos!

**Raphaela Potter** - Olá leitora nova! Nossa... Uma pena que você tenha chegado no finalzinho, porque eu a-d-o-r-o conversar... hauhsuahusha Mas fico imensamente feliz por saber que você gostou da história, obrigada! rsrs Beijinhos!

**Yuufu** - Filha! Yes, você ganharia a aposta... Achei que você não voltaria... rsrsrs Bem, eu partilho do mesmo sentimento que você com fics JL... Fico dividida entre feliz e triste... huahsuahushau Sim, teremos mais desse e de outros casais fofos na continuação (que não vai ser exatamente muito feliz, mas...). Eu também prefiro o Sirius e o Remus com PO. Aliás o Remus era da Gwen, mas eu vi que não daria pra deixá-los juntos depois daquele episódio dela descobrir sobre ele ser lobisomem... E acabei gostando da idéia de dar o lobinho de presente pra Lene... rsrs Sim, você ganhou uma irmã! \o/ huahsuahus Hum, sobre o filme... Eu fui na estréia... Mas me decepcionei um pouquinho. huhauhsuhaushuas Tá, deixa eu explicar... Na verdade o filme é MUITO bom, assim como você falou, é o único que dá noção da amizade do trio que pra mim é muito superficial nos outros filmes. E esse também foi divertido, nossa eu morria de rir com os encontros e desencontros especialmente do Rony e da Mione... E a Luna também estava ótima! Mas eu achei que ainda assim faltou muita coisa, e olha que eu considero que eles tem que cortar a maioria do livro por causa do tempo e talz, mas mesmo assim... Eu assisti o filme com o meu maridinho e com a minha irmã e ambos não leram os livros, no final eles acharam que as Horcruxes eram apenas um objeto de decoração e que o Harry no próximo ano vai sair destruindo objetos dos mais variados tipos tentando descobrir o que pode ser um Horcruxe... Acho que tinha que ter dado uma noção maior da importância das Horcruxes, e que a cena da morte do Dumbledore ficaria muito melhor se fosse exatamente igual ao livro. Ia ficar uns dez minutos mais comprido apenas, mas ia ter mais emoção, ainda mais com as lutas no castelo e tudo o mais... A morte do Cedrico e do Sirius me fizeram chorar no cinema, mas a do Dumbly não... e eu fiquei revoltada com isso! k k k k k Achei que ia chorar rios porque o Dumbly, de longe, é meu personagem favorito... Mas tudo bem... Agora é esperar pelo sétimo... huahsuahsuhaus Ah, sua personagem vai ser Russa, já decidi! rsrsrs Eu gostaria que você me passasse tudo o que puder sobre a personalidade dela, e também tipo... a cor preferida, comida que ela mais gosta, essas coisas pro caso de precisar... huahsuahus Beijinhos lindinha!

**Malu** - Oi Flor! Obrigada, que bom que gostou do capítulo! Bem, então somos duas doidas e felizes! huahsuhausha Eu também prefiro a época dos marotos do que a do próprio Harry. rsrs Bem, eu vi o filme e achei ele bem divertido (ri muito) apesar dos cortes... Mas no 'saldo' eu não gostei muito não... Achei que podia ter sido melhor explorado o negócio das horcruxes e a morte do Dumbly foi muito 'simples'... Tipo, o Malfoy ficou o ano inteiro trabalhando pra colocar os comensais pra dentro de Hoogy e quando eles entram só ficam lá do lado dele esperando ele matar o Dumbly (coisa que o Snape que chega atrasado faz) e depois todo mundo foge. Não fez o menor sentido pra mim. Eu queria ter visto a luta dos comensais com os aurores, e nem ia precisar de tanto mais tempo de filme pra isso... huahsuahusuahus A cena da Toca também me deixou um pouco furiosa, mas... eles insistem em nunca pedir a minha opinião antes de lançar o filme... haushuahusa Eu também fiquei horas na fila da estréia e a minha sessão começou umas 23hs... rsrsrs Bem, você é que é uma fofa! Beijinhos linda!

**Miss Moony** - Oie! Saudades imensas também, flor! \o/ Bem, vou treinar pra ser organizada junto com você! k k k k Comentando geral: seu comentário é MUITO fofo! Você me diverte muito! E com certeza deixa meu dia muito feliz! haushuahusua A Lucy com tantas crises de insônia, podia muito bem ter acordado enquanto o Peter estava lá, hein? Eu com certeza teria acordado, meu sono não é assim tão a prova de sussurros... (eu acho, rsrs) Quando eu aceitei a sugestão de trazer o Peter para Hogwarts tão na reta final da fic, também fiquei apreensiva de conseguir uma boa explicação para a Lis continuar querendo o Jamesito fofo... Porque como disse a Lucy, o Jay pode ser tudo, mas ninguém tem condições de competir com o magnífico Peter! rsrsrs Ai, eu também acho Lily e James o casal mais fofo do mundo! O engraçado é que eu ja li milhares de livros (viciada...) e fui me apaixonar justamente por um casal que só é 'mencionado' em uma série... Eles mereciam um livro só pra eles. huashuahsuah Mas como te falei no msn, tenho um certo receio da JK lançar um livro da época dos marotos e acabar com as minhas próprias idéias sobre a primeira guerra do mundo bruxo... (ok, eu já estou fugindo de responder o coment...) Também gosto do jeitinho da Natalie, queria uma personagem que lembrasse a minha amada Luna e acho que consegui me aproximar um pouco... rsrs O Snape, blé... Queria que ele tivesse morrido literalmente de inveja do James, ali, na frente da Lily depois do jogo de quadribol. Muita coisa teria sido diferente (talvez Voldemort nem pensasse em ir atacar os Potters e eles tivessem sobrevivido e Sirius não teria ido para Azkaban e... nossa, muita coisa mesmo!) Bem, eu não podia deixar o Big Dog sem uma companhia adequada para o baile de formatura. E ninguém é mais adequada ao BD na minha opinião do que a maluca da minha PO... ahushaushuahsuah Por isso eles fizeram as pazes no melhor estilo Sirius-Lucy... k k k k k A Lily preocupada com qualquer matéria chega a ser piada mesmo... E a Lucy com aparência angelical, um sarro! rsrsrs Hum... Eu acho que deveria ter explicado melhor o negócio do Remus ir à sala do Dumbly... Se um dia eu revisar a fic, vou arrumar isso. É que na minha imaginação, o Remus precisava de uma certa ajuda de Dumbledore para quando saísse de Hogwarts conseguir uma maneira de se sustentar... Imagino que o problema dele feche muitas portas para o nosso amado lobinho! Eu sempre fico feliz em te ver ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo... huashuahsua Fiquei mesmo muito feliz em ter saciado devidamente seu PPR e de 'quebra' o PPJ da ruivinha... k k k k E ri horrores imaginando você se transfigurando numa pocinha de adoração e indo parar no lago! k k k k k k k Hum... seus comentários continuam exelentes, é que com a fic tão no final não tem muita coisa que você possa tentar adivinhar... huashuahsuhaus Bem, eu adorei conversar com você pelo msn, nossa conversa também rende bastante por lá! haushuahsua Ah! No meu perfil tem uma 'foto' desse capítulo, escolhi uma doll lindinha pra te representar! XD Espero que goste! Beijos enormes lindinha!

**1 Lily Evans** - Olá! * abraça a filha * Nossa, imagina o Jay e o Peter duelando pelo coração da ruiva? Demais, hein? Ai, ai... meus dedos coçam de vontade de escrever todas as sugestões que recebo por aqui... Queria realmente que meu dia tivesse, pelo menos, 32 horas e meus fins de semana uns quatro dias, eu ia conseguir fazer tudo! Até ler SDA... k k k k k Aliás, espero que a essa altura a senhorita já tenha lido Nárnia... huashuahsuah Sério que você ama o Reg? o.O Nossa... eu fico tão surpresa porque eu conheço uma infinidade de gente que ama o 'odiado' irmão do Sisi... rsrsrs Yes! Remmie e Lene! Que sejam idiotas e felizes até que a morte os separe... (literalmente!) Bem, sinto te informar, mas a Lis não pode ficar com o Peter porque ele é meu marido no fandom, consequentemente, seu pai (nossa, que maneira brusca de revelar uma coisa tão importante, não? huashuahusa) mas é verdade, nossa família feliz mora em Nárnia, no castelo de Cair Paravel para ser mais exata... Realmente sua review foi muito curta para seus padrões... huahsuahushua Mas eu fico feliz assim mesmo... rsrsrs * beijo na bochecha e um peteleco no ombro pra você ir ler Nárnia agora mesmo mocinha! k k k k *

**Lolah Lupin** - Oi lindinha! Fico feliz que você tenha apreciado como eu resolvi as coisas para cada um dos nossos amados marotos (é, o Peter não entra nessa lista de 'amados') rsrsrs Obrigada mesmo pela motivação e continue aparecendo, só assim eu vou ter disposição para postar uma continuação pra essa fic.. hehehe Beijos flor!

**Lily P Black** - Olá! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, você é muito gracinha comigo! rsrs E sou eu que AMO quando você aparece por aqui (quase achei que o vestibular não te permitiria vir tão cedo! haushuashu). Sim, pode ficar tranquila que você será devidamente avisada quando eu conseguir atualizar NSM rsrsrs E realmente você parece estar bastante romântica com essa declaração para o BD! k k k k k Bem, sobre o seu pedido (não é abuso, não! rs) ficarei feliz em te ajudar. Se quiser me add no msn: franci_angell (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com, mas acho que será mais fácil se eu te passar passo a passo por e-mail. É porque eu preciso ir fazendo pra conseguir explicar e o msn eu uso mais durante o dia no meu trabalho ficaria difícil acessar o fanfiction ponto net de lá... É que o site-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado excluiu o seu e-mail senão eu já teria até de mandado... XD E parece que está saindo uma estória promissora da sua mente, hein? rsrs Sobre a beta... Infelizmente não conheço. E eu realmente precisava de uma... Tenho até medo do que uma boa beta faria com ABA se aparecesse por aqui... Eu tenho a impressão de que deixei vários 'furos' pela história... huashuashuha Beijinhos flor!

**E até o fim... Eu sou perseverante em pedir: deixem reviews, façam feliz uma autora que está triste com a separação de sua primogênita... rsrsrs**

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	42. Epílogo

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo – Diário de Lucy Eyelesbarrow**

* * *

Lily acha que eu devo parar com essa mania de diário, diz que é completa falta de tempo ficar horas escrevendo sobre o que eu vivi, senti ou pensei durante o meu dia.

Mas o doutor Stanley ainda não me liberou, diz que o diário ainda pode me ajudar muito a ser uma pessoa normal. Bem... Se ele que é _doutor em psicologia_ acredita que eu posso ser normal algum dia, então eu penso que a Lily vai ter que me aturar escrevendo em diário por mais algum tempo...

Ela está dormindo agora. Ela e todo o resto do pessoal. Tivemos uma longa noite de formatura, então todos estão muito cansados. Eu estou com insônia, _para variar_, e não sou má o suficiente para acordar alguém para ficar conversando comigo. Na verdade, talvez eu possa ser... Um dos vagões está cheio de Sonserinos tão cansados quanto meus amigos... Seria uma excelente idéia para 'descontrair' um pouquinho...

Estamos no Expresso de Hogwarts por uma última vez, indo embora do lugar em que fomos mais felizes do que jamais poderemos ser novamente.

Sim, a guerra está aí, vamos enfrentar porque não temos como fugir. Fugir seria péssimo. Por isso penso que ainda vamos sofrer um bocado até poder desfrutar de alguma paz... Então, por muito tempo vamos sentir saudades do castelo e da vida simples e despreocupada que levávamos lá.

Mas ainda não quero pensar na guerra nem em Voldemort, tenho um longo treinamento no curso de aurores antes de estar apta a integrar a equipe de Alastor Moody. Agora quero pensar nas férias.

Minha mãe, é lógico, mudou os nossos planos. Ela gostou tanto da tia _Jane_ que iremos passar esse final de semana naquela deliciosa casa de campo da família da Alice e só depois vamos para a França. Isso é claro se Brigitte Eyelesbarrow não mudar de idéia novamente durante o tempo em que estivermos lá... Isso é típico da minha mãe.

Oh Merlin, até a _Aruska_ está dormindo! Eu não sou _mesmo_ normal... Cada dia tenho mais certeza disso.

É muito ruim ficar acordada num trem quando _todos_ os seus amigos estão dormindo! Preciso conversar com alguém, acho que eu vou até a cabine do maquinista...

Alguém precisa saber da cena hilária que minha amada amiga ruiva protagonizou quase no final da festa! Lily já estava completamente 'alta' (leia-se _bêbada!_), e ela é bem fraca para o álcool na verdade.

Não sei como começou porque eu estava entretida na mesa dos adultos conversando sobre a entrega do prêmio Nobel de Literatura a _Vicente Aleixandre_ no ano anterior. Na verdade _eles_ conversavam, eu apenas balançava a cabeça quando achava que deveria fazê-lo, estava ali só para evitar as investidas do Sirius, que estava bastante insistente nessa noite. E bastante 'alto' também, _como minha amiga_.

Falando nisso, vamos voltar para a Lily. Quando eu percebi, a música tinha ficado levemente _esquisita_. Olhei para o palco e lá estava a ruiva com os pés descalços, o cabelo já tinha sido amarrado de qualquer jeito no alto da cabeça porque ela estava com calor, a saia da fantasia estava menos volumosa e _bem_ mais curta do que no início da festa e ela estava com o microfone nas mãos.

Lily cantava '_Sweet Little Rock'n'Roller'_ enlouquecida. Parecia o próprio _Rod Stewart_ ali rebolando, pulando e tremendo como se estivesse tendo um ataque epilético... Ela _ajoelhou no chão_ e fez igualzinho ele faz! _Aquele gesto pra frente e pra trás!_ O curioso é que a banda a acompanhava perfeitamente. E pior ainda é que todos os estudantes que ainda estavam por ali também a acompanhavam cantando e pulando.

Minha amiga gritava '_Her daddy doesn't have to scold her_' e todos gritavam de volta a incentivando.

Gwen, é claro, não perdeu a oportunidade de fotografar _todos_ os ângulos da cena. Lily vai ficar maluca quando tiver consciência do que fez, mas está tudo fotografado, ela não vai poder negar! Temos isso contra ela pelo resto de nossas vidas! Se os filhos dela puxarem o lado _maroto_ do James e ela quiser implicar com isso nós vamos mostrar essas fotos para eles e a ruiva vai perder completamente a razão...

Vou fazer questão de interromper uma discussão dela com os filhos só pra dizer: 'Sabe Lis querida, você não era _tão_ certinha assim na sua época de Hogwarts... Lembra daquele álbum de formatura?'. Vai ser ótimo! Ela vai querer me matar... 'Uma carreira acadêmica perfeita, com uma única mancha na noite do baile!' ela vai argumentar, mas não importa, _eu_ tenho as fotos! (risada maligna)

Ai Merlin! O Sirius acabou de acordar...

E está tentando ler o que eu estou escrevendo...

Vou parar por aqui, ele aceitou minha sugestão de ir até o vagão dos Sonserinos para nos divertimos um pouquinho...

Volto a escrever quando já estiver com as meninas de férias na França. Ou antes, se alguma coisa realmente interessante acontecer...

Até lá... _Malfeito feito_!

(_esses meninos me ensinam cada coisa!!_)

Lucy Brigitte Eyelesbarrow.

* * *

**N/a:**

Wow! Agora realmente acabou...

Bem, vamos lá... Quem me conhece sabe que eu sempre tenho muita coisa pra falar...

Quero agradecer infinitamente todas as pessoas que passaram por aqui ao longo de todo esse tempo em que estive postando ABA... Nossa, foram tantas contribuições especiais que eu poderia passar horas escrevendo. Agradeço as pessoas que adicionaram a fic nos favoritos (é uma honra pra mim! Realmente não acho que eu mereça tanto...), aos que me incentivaram a continuar _sempre_ (apesar de toda a dificuldade que eu tive com o 'tempo' nessa reta final), aos que me elogiaram, me criticaram (_construtivamente!_), me corrigiram, me ajudaram e me deram idéias e sugestões maravilhosas durante todo esse tempo.

Agradeço a todos que através das reviews compartilharam comigo o dia-a-dia, conversas, risos, medos, decepções, conquistas, _vidas_. É muito especial essa amizade virtual que uma fanfic proporciona entre o escritor e os leitores. Quem já viveu isso sabe exatamente do que estou falando... Sinto saudades de muitas amigas e vou lembrar sempre com muito carinho de tudo isso que eu compartilhei ao longo de ABA com muita gente. Alguns de vocês me marcaram de uma maneira extremamente prazerosa _além_ do universo das postagens da fic!

Um beijo enorme para todo mundo que dedicou um pouquinho do seu tempo para deixar em ABA qualquer tipo de comentário, daqueles de uma linha até os de mais de dez páginas no word, sempre li cada um deles com muito carinho! Por ordem de aparição por aqui: **MinervaLongbottom**, **Flavinha Greeneye** (_minha ídola do fandom, uma amiga linda, fofa e divertida_), **Sandra Potter**, **Pimente** (_a querida Nathi Black_), **Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy**, **Camilla Gurjao** (_doutora Kmillosk, fofa, querida e sempre uma gracinha comigo_), **Araminda Black**, **Rodrigo Black Potter**, **Bruna Martins** (_atual Miss Ladybug, minha 'filha' fofa que esteve disposta a me ajudar desde sempre_), **miss Jane Poltergeist** (_'filha' no fandom, amiga que eu amo, remédio pra quando eu estava triste, personagem de uma fic minha, enfim... alguém muito especial pra mim_), **Ly Black** (_outra 'filha', que sempre levava pra longe qualquer tristeza minha, uma amiga maravilhosa que me fez rir a cada linha que digitava – em review, fanfic, e-mail, Orkut, MSN... morro de saudades, xuxu!_), **^-^Laura^-^** (_outra gracinha que sempre me acompanhou, me divertiu e que eu morro de saudades!_), **Aninha Black Lupin**, **Melina Black**, **Lana Evans Potter**, **Silverghost** (_minha grande ídola do mundo das fanfics_)_,_ **Gabbriellah Black / Andie Black **(_que dividia comigo uma paixão nostálgica por Nárnia... Tenho vontade de voltar a ler as Crônicas sempre que leio uma, de suas sempre tão fofas, reviews!_), **JhU Radcliffe** (_mais uma da 'família', minha sobrinha e leitora mais que VIP, comediante nata, amiga querida_), **Gabbriellah Malfoy**, **Giulia Gryffindor / Lady_Moony / Giulia Potter** (_a Lily Evans do Brasil! Minha primeira 'filha' e uma grande amiga no mundo das fanfics_), **Nathália**, **Ana Lu**, **Carol Sayuri Evans**, **Ni Souma San-Sahri**, **Wheezii Bruná! **(_leitora e amiga querida da floreios que veio até aqui atrás de mim!_), **Dora J-Bourne**, **tally**, **Nara Rossima / Mrs. Na Potter** (_uma fofa e gracinha que nunca me abandonou apesar do tempo que a fic ficou em hiatus_), **LB**, **Lilian Evans Higurashi** (_amiga querida também que me matava de rir quando aparecia com suas reviews sempre tão fofas e que divide comigo o James e o Grande Rei Peter!_), **julinha**, **Sir Andrew Stepking** _(meu 'sobrinho-neto' na minha família maluca e divertida, mais um que sempre me fez rir quando aparecia nas minhas fics_), **Yuufu** (_chegou na aqui na segunda fase da fic, virou minha 'filha' e sempre me fez dar boas gargalhadas com absolutamente tudo, mais uma amiga linda e especial que nunca me abandonou e que eu sinto uma falta absurda de conversar mais freqüentemente_), **Tahh** **Halliwell** (_a segunda sobrinha da minha família virtual, uma fofa que sempre me divertiu muito e me mimou com reviews muito gracinhas_), **Angelica B. Malfoy / Daniela Mad**, **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **Lellys Evans Potter / Lellys Cullen**, **Daniel Wolf**, **Lek Potter**, **Miss** **Moony** (_chegou aqui na 'reta final' e nunca abandonou ABA, mesmo depois da fic ter ficado tanto tempo parada, esteve sempre afiada em dar palpites e sugestões e claro, sempre disposta a me divertir ao máximo! Mais uma amiga querida e uma fofa que aceitou a idéia maluca de virar uma personagem minha_), **Gabriela Black**, **MaluDias'**, **Verônica**, **Aly Black**, **Carol Lair.**, **LuH Evans**, **isa**, **Jess Mayzimmer**, **BaBi Bouvier**, **Cin**, **Miss Huyu**, **Snake's Princess**, **Srta. Wheezy**, **Lin Argabash**, **Lily P Black **(_que ainda quer o Sirius pra ela! rsrs_), **Lara Lynx Black**, **1 Lily Evans** (_Minha sétima filha! Linda, gracinha e com atestado atualizado de insanidade! \o/_), **Lyns King**, **Mery Tonks**, **Lyne Morgan**, **Maluh Weasley Hale**, **Malu**, **Lolah Lupin**, **Raphaela Potter**, **Anabella Potter**.

**Gostaria muito que todos vocês soubessem o quanto me alegraram sempre que apareciam por aqui, foi por isso, por essa energia tão boa que eu nunca desisti de ABA, é _muito bom_ receber retorno de vocês! Espero que não tenha esquecido de ninguém... Vou ler pela terceira vez pra ter certeza... rsrsrs **

**Ah! _Jane_, flor... Sei que você não teve mais como aparecer por aqui, mas... Saiba que ainda assim _ABA_ também tem um record seu... Você foi quem mais me escreveu reviews nessa fic... ;D huahsuahushahus**

**

* * *

**

A música que a Lucy menciona é 'Sweet Little Rock'n Roller' com o 'Rod Sewart' cantando. Tem um link no meu profile para o meu clipe favorito dessa música.

Eventuais reviews desse capítulo serão respondidas do mesmo modo que as do capítulo _'Formatura'_: pelo recurso do fanfiction... Se não tiver cadastro e quiser deixar seu e-mail, eu terei prazer em responder...

Bem, é isso. Espero que nos vejamos em breve _No Limite da Razão_...

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	43. No Limite da Razão

**

* * *

**

No Limite da Razão

* * *

**Eles fizeram uma promessa.**

– Nós vamos fazer de tudo para sermos felizes e levar a vida o mais normalmente possível. Vamos aproveitar cada dia como se fosse o último para que a gente nunca chegue a se arrepender de nada.

**Tentar levar uma vida normal.**

- Pontas, você tem certeza que está bem?

James apenas parou por um instante e encarou o amigo.

- Você está com uma cor esquisita, meio... _Amarelo_... – Completou Sirius.

- Você sabe... Hogwarts, talvez ela esteja querendo se vingar por tudo o que eu aprontei com ela e achou divertido me fazer acreditar que casaria comigo.

- Olha James, relaxa. – Falou a loirinha. – A Lis só não vai querer casar com você se na hora que ela chegar ao altar você estiver com essa aparência tão ruim.

**Mas isso não será nada fácil.**

- A gente nunca tem certeza em quem pode confiar. – Completou Frank. – Tem gente dele infiltrada em todos os cantos.

- Além dos dementadores, que abandonaram Azkaban para se aliarem a Voldemort, agora os gigantes também estão do lado deles. – Falou Fabian. – Cada dia que passa as pessoas tem mais medo de falar o nome dele. É só '_você-sabe-quem_' pra cá, '_aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_' pra lá...

**Seus dons serão suas armas mais poderosas.**

- O dom da Lily é sentir quando alguma coisa ruim está acontecendo? Não me lembrava disso... – Dorcas comentou aceitando a xícara de chocolate quente que Lucy lhe estendia delicadamente.

**Lily Potter**

- Esperem!

As outras três a encararam surpresas. Lily estava com as duas mãos sobre o peito e ofegava pesadamente.

- Você está me assustando Lis. – Lucy murmurou.

Poucos segundos depois a ruiva segurou a mão de Gwenda que estava ao seu lado e encarou as amigas.

- Não podemos ir.

- O quê? – Alice perguntou estupefata. – Lis, é meu trabalho e da Lucy.

- Estou com aquela sensação ruim. Por favor, Moody pode mandar outros aurores.

**Lucy Eyelesbarrow**

Lily sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Para Lucy as coisas eram tão fáceis de resolverem.

- E são mesmo... – A loirinha deu de ombros arrancando uma expressão carrancuda de Lily.

- Você devia parar com isso. É muito desagradável não ter privacidade nos meus próprios pensamentos.

- Desculpe, tem sido meio automático ultimamente...

**Alice Longbottom**

- O que aconteceu Lice? – Lucy perguntou cautelosa.

- O sonho. Caradoc Dearborn... Ninguém vai encontrá-lo mais...

- Por quê?

Alice tentou controlar sua respiração que era pesada. Tinha dito à Dumbledore que não queria ter esses sonhos... Que lembrar e contar eles depois a fazia reviver uma emoção forte demais.

- Lucy é tão difícil pra mim...

**Gwenda Reed**

Um jorro de luz lilás acertou a vitrine de sua loja e reduziu tudo ali a pó.

A morena deu um pulo para trás e Susan saiu assustada do provador.

- O que está... – A pergunta morreu na sua boca porque no momento Gwen tinha acabado de estuporar um comensal que tinha se aproximado de sua loja.

- Desaparate daqui Susan. Os aurores já devem estar chegando... – Gwen murmurou um feitiço de proteção em torno de sua loja e correu para as ruas do Beco Diagonal.

**Marlene McKinnon**

- Lene, - Zuniu a abelha – tem duas crianças amarradas em uma cama no andar de cima. Estão sozinhas no quarto. Do lado de fora da porta tem um homem encapuzado com a varinha em punho.

- Ele espera que o resgate venha pela porta da frente... Bobinho! – Marlene sorriu. – Obrigada Frisiê. Posso te pedir mais um favor?

- Claro que sim.

- Quando eu entrar preciso que você o distraia um pouco.

- Pode deixar comigo. – A abelhinha fez uma estranha coreografia que para Marlene significava que ele estava feliz em ajudar.

**Dorcas Meadowes**

- Não sei. E mesmo que eu soubesse jamais te falaria.

- Acha que pode esconder algum segredo de Voldemort?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso amargo.

- Posso esconder até de mim mesma, se eu assim desejar.

Voldemort pareceu interessado, sabia que ela lhe falava a verdade.

- Sabe que não precisa morrer, garota idiota.

**Seus esforços serão inúteis...**

- Faz quase um ano que eu voltei da França... Fazem dois que saímos de Hogwarts... Sofremos perdas terríveis!

- Estamos lutando pelos que continuam aqui! Ainda somos aquela turma Lucy, aquela turma que prometeu não desistir.

- Não tem sido fácil...

- Ninguém falou que ia ser...

**... ou determinantes...**

Lily recebeu o cordão em suas mãos ainda sem entender o significado das palavras de Lucy. As mãos trêmulas levaram o cordão ao pescoço num gesto automático.

- Está em suas mãos agora, Lis. Aslam lhe falou em Nárnia, mas eu vou repetir: A sua arma é a mais poderosa de todas. Use-a com sabedoria, na hora certa você vai entender.

**... Quando eles estiverem **_**No Limite da Razão**_**?**

* * *

**N/a:**

**Oi pessoas lindas!!!**

**'No Limite da Razão' vem aí... preparem os lenços de papel e as azarações para enfeitiçarem uma autora com instintos de JK Rowling... huahuahuahuuahsuahs**

**10 de Outubro. Aqui no fanfiction ponto net.**

**Espero vocês...**

**Beijinhos, Luci Potter.**


End file.
